Cuando la nieve se derrita
by Gabriela Ines
Summary: Tokairin está en los Himalayas: el tiempo pasa, pero el cariño de Natsumi por él no hace sino aumentar, con el paso de los años. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre ellos, si alguien más quiere ocupar el lugar de Shouji?
1. En tu ausencia

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

** I**

-Buenos días, Señorita Miyuki: ¡Qué primavera más extraña: ¿no lo cree Ud.?!

-Buenos días, Sr. En realidad-

-¡El correo! Miyuki, te dije que me dejaras recibir el correo a mí.

El cartero quedó boquiabierto cuando Natsumi le arrebató las cartas de las manos y comenzó a desparramarlas por el suelo, en su afanosa tarea hecha pan de cada día para el pobre hombre que debía entregar la correspondencia en ese sector y pasar por ese departamento cotidianamente. Con resignación, comenzó a ordenarlas junto con Miyuki.

Al poco andar, supo que eran sólo facturas y una que otra carta de citaciones al juzgado (de otra gente…), pero...: nada. Ninguna noticia de-

Una mano en su hombro la desconcertó: Miyuki se hincó en señal de comprensión al ver sus ojos tan perdidos, tan distintos de la mujer que era, pero Natsumi se levantó inmediatamente. Con un leve movimiento de hombros y de cabeza, cambió su gesto y sonrió forzadamente:

-Bueno, será. Ud. se quedará a desayunar, ¿verdad?

-Yo, es que no-

-¡Es que nada!: yo lo molesté arrojándole sus cartas, así que se quedará a desayunar con nosotras…-

Quería desistir, pero el rostro de esa muchacha, aunque oculto, estaba cargado con una pena tan profunda que le fue imposible negarse a la petición. Miyuki, para no cargar otro lastre, le siguió el juego:

-De acuerdo: pondré los cubiertos.

-¡Ahora probarán mi sazón: les aseguro que quedarán encantados!-salió con una gran sonrisa en dirección a la cocina. A medida que se iba alejando del temor de ser delatada por sus propios impulsos, exponiéndose a los demás, su rostro volvió a la melancolía en que estaba sumida.

Tres meses: tres malditos e interminables meses en que no recibía ni una noticia, ni una sola señal de vida. La última carta que recibió la dejó en lo más alto del cielo y, ahora, estaba totalmente desplomada.

Tokairin.

Cerró la puerta, deslizando lentamente la espalda hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. La luz mañanera se colaba por entre las cortinas, otorgando al lugar un ambiente más lúgubre: desolador. Cerró los ojos un momento, un llano momento. Los párpados le pesaban hasta que, en un suspiro, soltó una lágrima que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos, comenzó a meditar…

-"¿Qué te ocurre, Natsumi?: ¿dónde se encuentra "la mujer de hierro" de la estación Bokutou?...Desde que se fue a los Himalayas que no dejas de pensar en él, te ha dicho cuánto te ama, que, si lo deseabas, te fueras con él y trabajaran juntos…".

Al meditarlo nuevamente, frunció el ceño, extrañada de su propia reacción:

-"¡¡ ¿Pero qué idioteces dices?!!: tienes un futuro brillante por delante en Japón, muchos amigos y la fortaleza para seguir adelante. Sí, lo haré, lo conseguiré: Natsumi Tsujimoto volverá a levantarse, ¡sí, señor!".

Así eran todos los días. Promesa tras promesa, afrenta tras afrenta, explotándose hasta niveles interminables lograba, en cierto modo, apalear la incesante soledad que la amenazaba con sucumbir: pero era de armas tomar cuando se proponía una meta.

Miyuki no tardó en darse cuenta del poco cuidado en su salud: ya casi ni probaba bocado, se mantenía altas horas en vela ejercitándose y su desempeño en la estación no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Así fue como, en uno de los llamados telefónicos de emergencia, el capitán Kachou los convocó a todos en una reunión distribuidora de roles. Cuando hubo terminado, Natsumi señaló impaciente:

-Disculpe, capitán: ¿Cuál es mi rol? No me nombró en ningún momento.

-No se ha equivocado, Tsujimoto: usted no actuará en esta misión.

-Pe-pero, capitán…dígame, por favor: ¿me he desempeñado de forma incorrecta para que me deje aparte en la expedición?, ¡dígalo, por favor!

Todos quedaron atónitos por la reacción de Tsujimoto, que comenzaron a murmurar. El capitán apoyó el mentón en sus manos empuñadas. Cortante, espetó:

-Déjennos solos y vayan inmediatamente al lugar…

Al darse cuenta de la razón, Miyuki fue la primera en ayudar a evacuar el escritorio. Cuando salieron todos, el capitán aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata preludiando el ambiente de la conversación.

-Siéntese, oficial Tsujimoto.

Ella aún seguía de pie, pero sin intenciones de contradecir lo que le decía. Momento después, al darse cuenta de la situación, tomó asiento.

-Sé como debe sentirse en estos momentos-

-¿A qué se refiere, capitán? No lo entiendo…-cortó tajante.

-Al parecer, no hago bien si sigo manteniendo suspenso…-suspiró resignado-La razón por la cual no puedes ir a la misión es por que nunca dejaré que uno de mis oficiales se arriesgue a una misión de cuidado sin estar en óptimas condiciones de salud.

-¿Co-condiciones?... ¡Ja, ja, ja!-concluyó con una carcajada-Jefe: me siento mejor que nunca, créame.

El capitán estaba molesto: molesto por su falta de sinceridad, por esa actitud que la llevaba a exigirse demasiado. Se estaba dañando y no se percataba de ello…

-¡¡Ya fue suficiente!!-cortó la escena con un puñetazo en la mesa. A Natsumi casi se le fue el alma con esa reacción: ¿Desde cuándo el capitán perdía los estribos de esa manera?

-Capitán…-musitó sorprendida.

-¡Ya es suficiente de esta escenita: no irá a la misión sin mi consentimiento o la doy de baja inmediatamente!

Era más de lo que su orgullo podía soportar. Otras personas tal vez hubiesen atacado cabeza gacha todo lo que les mandase su superior, pero no se dejaría gritar así nada más…

-¡Quiero que me dé pruebas de lo que dice: o bien lo dice, o bien voy inmediatamente a la misión y me despido de la estación!: sabe perfectamente que cumplo con todo lo que se me ha encomendado-el rictus de su rostro se calmo-…y yo sé perfectamente que Ud. oculta una razón más para exceptuarme de la misión. Yo lo considero un gran capitán: el mejor de todos en Japón: …no voy a acatar órdenes hasta que me diga la verdad, confío plenamente en su criterio.

-Oficial Tsujimoto…-conmovido por aquella sinceridad, decidió explicarle con mayor detalle-: desde hace muchos días, Ud. no se ha desempeñado bien en sus labores concernientes a la estación. Su trabajo no está al nivel con el que solía trabajar: y no le mentiré al decirle que lo atribuyo meramente a una depresión.

Sintió una flecha atravesar su pecho con precisión asombrosa:

-¿Qu-quién?-

-No es lo importante. Tsujimoto: debe saber que la estimo mucho, pues es una de las mejores oficiales con las que me ha tocado trabajar; mas debe entender que lo que le digo es por su bien. No se presentará en esa misión, y mi negación es definitiva.

Empuñó las manos con fuerza: quería llorar de rabia, de impotencia, pero se contuvo. Dio la despedida correspondiente y se fue a su escritorio. Desganada, abrió de par en par todas las ventanas de la oficina, para despejar un poco la mente, hasta que se percató de una persona en la puerta del cuartel: seguramente, al no haber nadie que lo atendiese, optó por retirarse. Con toda la fuerza en sus pulmones, exclamó:

-¡Noooo!, ¡espere!: ¡¿Qué necesita?!

Al escuchar ese vozarrón, corrió a la puerta de entrada y Natsumi hizo lo mismo. La puerta, a pesar de ser de material transparente, no dilucidaba ninguna silueta de ambos. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un muchacho alto y rubio, de ojos almendra pero sumamente sucio, lleno de cenizas: Era un bombero.

-Díganos, ¿qué sucede?...

-Señorita, necesito a, a-

-¿Disculpe?

El muchacho iba a explicarle lo sucedido, pero se quedó paralizado al ver a Natsumi: era una mujer muy hermosa, con unos gestos un poco bruscos pero sumamente atractiva. Su mente estaba en la deriva hasta que sus apelaciones lo devolvieron a tierra…

-Oh, sí: lo lamento. Es que yo, ah-

-Palabra que no logro entender absolutamente nada de lo que me está diciendo…-

-E-estamos en medio de una emergencia: necesitamos al oficial...eh, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?-

-¡Tsujimoto!-exclamó con alegría, tanta que el bombero llegó a asustarse.

-Sí, ese era su apellido. ¿Estará por allí?

-¡Por supuesto!: la está mirando en este mismo instante.

Después de un momento de mutismo, el muchacho estalló en una carcajada sin igual: tan fuerte, que Natsumi quedó hasta indignada. Pero ni con esa cara de desaprobación lograba menguar la carcajada cada vez mayor. El muchacho pensaba hablar con un oficial de gran porte, corpulento y, por sobre todas las cosas, un hombre. Éste era el mayor de lo colmos: su furia era tan grande que terminó por espetar sin recato alguno:

-¡¿Qué tanto te ríes, idiota?: yo soy Natsumi Tsujimoto!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Es Ud. la que debe moderarse y no inmiscuirse en asuntos de hombres.

-¡¿Qué me está insinuando?!

-Que cualquiera que la mirase-la vio de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de sentir un tremendo estremecimiento en su interior-se daría cuenta que no está capacitada para ejercer en casos de extremo peligro…

-Mira: si no te retractas, te daré una tunda que le va a doler hasta a tu madre-lo amenazó, arremangándose la camisa y mostrándole el puño.

-No estoy para bromas: necesito que lo llames, por favor.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que soy yo la persona que estás buscando!

-¡Ah, dios! De acuerdo: ven conmigo.

-No: tú vendrás conmigo-lo tomó del brazo hacia la cochera.

-¡Hey: ¿qué vas a hacer?!

Volteó la cara para encararlo:

-No planeas que vayamos corriendo a lo tonto hasta llegar al lugar, ¿no?

Al estar frente a la cochera, con un solo brazo levantó el cobertizo dejando atónito al joven. La muchacha sonrió mostrando los treinta y dos dientes:

-Ahora, ¿quién es la incapacitada?

Fue directamente a un rincón, donde desempolvó la motocicleta Yamaha: La otra se la había llevado Miyuki en la patrulla.

-Vamos-le habló al joven que se encontraba todavía parado frente a la cochera-súbete y nos vamos.

-¿Nos iremos en la moto?

-¡No, qué bah: nos iremos en limosina! No digas estupideces y súbete luego.

El muchacho, medio convencido, se subió en la moto y se puso el casco.

Al echar a andar la moto, le dijo:

-Afírmate bien de mi cintura: no te vayas a caer.

Como era de esperarse, Natsumi no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza. No le importaba en lo absoluto, pues era sólo un muchacho…, lo que no sabía era que era un poco mayor que Natsumi y que tenía las hormonas vueltas locas al verla. No pudo evitar darle un vistazo a las piernas longuilíneas de la muchacha, y a ese corte que le mostraba más de lo que sus impulsos podían soportar. Mas, estaban en una misión importante y no podían dejarse llevar por tales pequeñeces.

El muchacho la tomó firmemente de la cintura hasta tenerla apegada a sí. En ese momento, Natsumi se dio cuenta de que no era un muchachito delgaducho, sino un joven de un buen físico y bastante fuerza. No pudo evitar recordar los brazos de Tokairin tomándola tan apasionadamente en el momento de su partida, de esa odiosa partida…, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve sonrojeo, pero se despertó de ese mal pensamiento y salió con rapidez hacia el incendio.

Al avistar la columna de humo que se elevaba por sobre los altos rascacielos, el muchacho le indicó con el dedo:

-Es allí: será mejor que nos demos prisa. Las llamas no han menguado.

-De acuerdo.

Con gran fuerza pisó el pedal, haciendo que la moto fuese, a simple vista, casi imperceptible por los peatones. A causa de la rapidez de la moto, llegaron inmediatamente al lugar del siniestro. Dejó la moto estacionada al lado de las patrullas y fue hacia Yoriko.

-¡Yoriko: ya estoy aquí!

-¡Ah, Natsumi: gracias a Dios que llegaste!-le dijo tirándose a sus brazos y sollozando sin parar.

-¡No me asustes: dime, ¿qué te ocurre?!

Después de calmarse, comenzó a explicarle con dificultad. El rostro de Natsumi palideció a más no poder. El bombero se acercó a ella, preocupado.

Estaba cabizbaja, luego, miró hacia el edificio en llamas.

-Miyuki…-musitó desconcertada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia el lugar a pesar de los gritos de advertencia de sus colegas: tenía que encontrarla.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-U-una compañera quedó atrapada en las escaleras del edificio. Alcanzamos a evacuar a todos los residentes, pero ella estaba apresada entre los escombros del edificio. Nakajima intentó rescatarla, pero un panel lo dejó inconsciente. Lo sacamos del lugar…pero ella no- ya no hay nada más que hacer…-concluyó llorando nuevamente.

Movido por algo inexplicable, corrió hacia el lugar a auxiliar a esa muchacha. Los policías ya habían cercado el sector con estricta instrucción de no acercarse al lugar, pero Natsumi y el muchacho misterioso lograron entrar. El edificio no iba a tardar en derrumbarse en cualquier momento. En el momento de adentrarse al lugar, una ola de calor los invadió conjunto con el ambiente denso por el humo. Natsumi se arrancó la camisa, quedando en una sudadera blanca que acostumbraba a usar. Con ella, intentó protegerse de la asfixia. Al escuchar pasos tras ella, miró sorprendida a su lado:

-¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!

-Es obvio. Vamos, debemos encontrar a tu amiga.

Subieron con sumo cuidado el segundo piso. Revisaron el lugar hasta que dieron con Miyuki. Natsumi la revisó bien: sólo se encontraba inconsciente. La llevó en brazos a pesar de que el muchacho insistía en llevarla. Ella lo miró sonriente:

-Yo vine a buscarla..., además-lo miró de arriba hacia abajo-te podrías aprovechar de ella-terminó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Al bajar de las escaleras, una lámpara estalló sobre sus cabezas. En un acto reflejo, cubrió a su amiga con el brazo derecho, dejándole muy herida. El muchacho fue a verla, pero ella lo hizo a un lado.

-Déjame, estoy bien. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

-De acuerdo-la miró muy preocupado.

Yoriko estaba expectante, hasta que escuchó una patrulla acercarse: era el capitán.

-¡Capitán Kachou!, ¡gracias a Dios que llegó! Natsumi-

Le dirigió una mirada intrigada, casi desesperada:

-¿Dónde se encuentra la oficial Tsujimoto?

-Ella está dentro del edificio, capitán.

Su rostro se contrajo de la rabia. Estaba por darle un gran reproche, pero un ruido estrepitoso los descolocó a ambos: era el ruido de los vidrios quebrándose a causa de las altas temperaturas. Después de reincorporarse, los bomberos comenzaron a advertir:

-¡¡¡Aléjense del lugar: el edificio se está cayendo!!!

El capitán estaba por ir al lugar, pero dos siluetas aparecieron de las llamaradas: una de ellas le era conocida.

-¡Tsujimoto!-exclamó el capitán.

En efecto, ambos lograron salir del edificio con Miyuki minutos antes del derrumbe. Todos quedaron en estado de shock: si no hubiesen actuado a tiempo, tendrían mucho que lamentar. Los paramédicos atendieron a Miyuki inmediatamente. Todos estaban expectantes, hasta que despertó tosiendo en demasía. Yoriko no paraba de llorar de la emoción.

Natsumi fue hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Nakajima. Estaba sentado en la camilla, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, hasta que la mano de Natsumi lo hizo darse vuelta.

-Tsujimoto, yo-se encontraba llorando, con la voz entrecortada y desesperado por el incidente.

-Shhh…ya: todo está bien. Fuimos a buscarla: está viva y consciente, me atrevería a decir que está mejor que tú, inclusive.

Volvió el color a su rostro, como si le hubiesen devuelto la vida. No podía hablar: las emociones eran muy fuertes. Abrazó a Natsumi con mucha fuerza, cosa muy extraña entre ambos, pero ella lo entendía a la perfección.

-Muchas gracias, Natsumi. Te debo la vida.

-¡Ah, vamos grandote! No te pongas sentimental. Ella es mi amiga, ¿no lo entiendes? Tú también lo eres...: daría mi vida por ustedes, aunque el capitán me diera de baja por mil años.

-Eso lo he comprobado hoy mismo-la voz conocida le recorrió un escalofrío que la hizo temblar entera. El capitán estaba detrás de ella. La muchacha se volteó con actitud sumisa hacia su superior.

-Jefe, disculpe mi desacato: yo no podía-

-¡No diga ni una sola palabra!: con su actuar ya lo dejó totalmente en claro.

Sólo bajó la mirada, no podía decir nada más. El capitán dio un hondo respiro y apaciguó su mirada…

-Es tarea imposible el contenerla cuando es tan férrea a sus ideales. Frente a esta situación en específico no tomaré represalias, pero escúcheme bien: no existirá una nueva oportunidad, ¿he sido claro?

-¡Tan claro como el agua, mi capitán!...¡Auch!-culminó su afirmación con un fuerte dolor en el brazo: estaba sangrando copiosamente. El capitán dio media vuelta y dejó una frase al aire:

-Será mejor que se revise el brazo, oficial...Y no deseo más desacatos…

Lo quedó mirando con nostalgia, hasta que vio al bombero acercarse a su lado. Sonrió exhausta, poniéndose de pie.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda-

-Fukusawa: Kaede Fukusawa. A sus órdenes-se sacó el sombrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Apenas lo miró, comenzó a reír sin parar hasta que otra punzada en el brazo la acalló. La pérdida de sangre y los malos hábitos que fue asimilando la hicieron caer como plomo en el suelo.

Kaede fue hasta su lado, revisando por si se encontraba bien de salud. Puso su cabeza en el pecho de ella tratando de escuchar los latidos, pero se encontró con unos profundos ronquidos: quedó totalmente dormida.

Miró hacia todos los lados: sus amigos estaban revisando a la otra muchacha. Al parecer, la iban a dejar internada en el hospital hasta que se recuperase totalmente de la asfixia. Al ver que nadie se preocupaba por la muchacha, decidió llevarla hasta su casa. Se dirigió hacia Yoriko que estaba preocupada por Miyuki.

-Disculpe, señorita: ¿dónde vive la oficial Natsumi?

-Sí, sí: con cuidado, por favor-señalaba por la camilla que llevaba a Miyuki- Ah, ¿qué me preguntaba?

-Si sabe ud. dónde vive la oficial Tsujimoto.

-Pero, pero ¡qué le pasó a esta niña!-se sorprendió al verla inconsciente en el piso.

-Quedó inconsciente, al parecer por insomnio: será mejor que la lleve a la casa.

-¡Oh, qué amable! Tome-le dio las llaves y un papel-: aquí está la dirección de su casa. Está a unas cuadras de aquí, así que no se perderá.

Al ver la dirección, casi dio un salto de la impresión:

-"Vive al frente de mi departamento…vaya".

-¿Está bien con la dirección?

-Sí, no se preocupe: la conozco perfectamente. No está lejos de aquí…Se lo agradezco-

-¡No!: muchas gracias a Ud. (¡Ah, es muy guapo!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La llevó con sumo cuidado en la motocicleta hasta llegar a su apartamento. Como no pesaba casi nada, subió las escaleras con la rapidez que le permitía el llevarla en brazos. Abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad y buscó una cama para recostarla. Una de las habitaciones llevaba un cartelito con su nombre. Con un pequeño puntapié abrió la puerta de la pieza: estaba todo muy desordenado, pero la cama estaba despejada. La recostó con sumo cuidado y, apenas la cubrió, se acurrucó entre las frazadas. Sonrió aliviado.

Al observar más detenidamente el lugar, se encontró con algo que le llamaba la atención. Al acercarse al objeto curioso, casi tropieza con una pesa pequeña. La hizo a un lado y, cuando llegaba al objeto cayó pesadamente en el suelo: una enorme pesa fue la culpable. Frunció el ceño desconcertado.

-"Al parecer, me he encontrado con la hija perdida de Heracles".

La tomó sin dificultad alguna y la dejó en un rincón. Tomó un collage de motocicletas que tenía al lado de su guardarropa: era, sin dudar, una mujer de agallas. Un sonido le hizo voltear la vista hacia la cama: la muchacha se estaba acomodando en el sueño. Se sentó muy cerca de ella y comenzó a hablarle en sueños:

-Eres toda una físico-culturista. Es lamentable que no te cuides en lo mínimo, solo mírate:…ojeras, tez pálida…siendo tan linda deberías alimentarte y dormir un poco más…

En un acto casi reflejo, comenzó a acariciar su rostro: lo llenaba de una ternura inexplicable, no lograba comprenderlo. Se levantó de la cama: eso no estaba bien, no podía-

-"¡Ah, ¿qué demonios me está pasando?! Me estoy volviendo loco…será mejor que le prepare algo de comer para cuando despierte".

Se fue a la cocina e hizo un consomé con pollo y fideos para reanimarla. Al vivir solo, sabía arreglárselas con la cocina. De un momento a otro, el departamento se llenó de un olor dulce y delicioso. Natsumi, media somnolienta, respingó la nariz al olfatear ese delicioso aroma y abrió los ojos complacida, después disgustada:

-Esta niña: todavía ni se recupera y ya me está atendiendo.

Logró sentarse en la cama con mucha dificultad, pues el cuerpo todavía lo sentía muy pesado. Se sacó la falda quedando sólo en interiores. Al intentar levantarse, un revoltijo en el estómago la hizo sucumbir en el piso.

Debido al estruendo, Kaede apagó la olla ya lista con la comida y fue rápidamente a la habitación para encontrarse con la muchacha tumbada en el piso.

-¡Ah!, ¿pero qué planeabas hacer, niña insensata? No te puedes levantar así nada más…-

-¿T-tú qué haces en mi casa? ¿Cómo?-

-No, shhh…tranquila: Yo me encargo.

De un solo movimiento la llevó en brazos de vuelta a su cama. Sus ojos pedían explicación, pero estaba tan débil, tan extrañamente indefensa que no atinaba a decir nada. La sentó y puso muchas almohadas para acomodarla mientras lo miraba detenidamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él se puso muy nervioso al tenerla tan cerca. Para desviarse de sus ojos, le contestó:

-Una compañera tuya me entregó unas llaves y tu dirección. Como vivo por los alrededores, no tuve ningún problema en localizarla. Todos estaban preocupados por tu compañera, así que-

-Es cierto, ¡Miyuki!-se iba a levantar, pero sus brazos la detuvieron en el intento.

-Tranquila: llamaron del hospital y dijeron que debía descansar. A pesar de que la rescatamos con bien, todavía debe presentar secuelas a causa de la asfixia. No estás en condiciones de cuidar a nadie: sólo mírate…te dejo unos minutos descansando y estabas de bruces en el suelo.

No comprendía absolutamente nada: ¿la estaba reprochando?, ¿él: un perfecto extraño?

-Bueno, en fin. Te hice una sopa, así que te alimentarás bien y después dormirás como corresponde.

-Muy bien, gracias "mamá"-le contestó con sumo sarcasmo.

A muchos les molestaría esa forma de ser de Natsumi, pero para él era como una especie de coquetería tan atrayente que no lograba sentirse tranquilo a su lado. Sirvió un abundante plato de sopa y un trozo de pan para acompañarlo…se percató de unas flores en un macetero. Picado por un impulso, cortó una flor y la puso cerca de los cubiertos.

-Oye, ¡¿Vas traer el plato o no?!-habló desganada.

-No seas impaciente: el almuerzo va en camino-contestó alegre y un tanto avergonzado.

Con mucho cuidado dejó el plato listo y fue hacia la habitación para acomodarla. A sorpresa suya, se encontraba sentada esperando la comida y mirando una tarjeta con unos ojos sumamente tristes. Unos golpecitos en la puerta le hicieron poner atención a la "bandeja voladora"…

-Erraste de profesión: deberías ser mago-sonrió nerviosa, ocultando rápidamente la tarjeta debajo de las frazadas.

Se percató inmediatamente de ese acto, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia:

-Es que soy "muy bueno" para todas las cosas: es cuestión de mirarme…-

-Es cuestión de verte el ego, se te sale hasta por las orejas-

-Si es una especie de halago, muchas gracias-terminó su sarcasmo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Natsumi se sentía incómoda con esa actitud tan gentil de su parte: de hecho, nadie la trataba de esa manera.

Terminó por obviar el comentario y comenzó a engullir lo que tenía a su alcance. Kaede quedó en una sola pieza al ver la rapidez de sus mandíbulas, dejando el plato casi impecable…

-Me retracto: erraste de vocación…deberías ser chef-limpió su boca con la servilleta.

-Me alegro, porque todavía falta la cena…

-No, por favor. No tienes porqué hacer esto: yo puedo arreglármelas sola.

-Lo lamento, pero no acepto un "no" por respuesta. Es sólo un día y mañana me iré cuando vea que alguien pueda hacerse cargo de tu salud…

-De eso me encargo yo.-respondió muy seriamente-Lamento haberte causado problemas, pero-

-Vas a causarte más problemas tú: he dicho que me quedaré a cuidarte hasta que alguien pueda hacerlo por mí. No estás en condición alguna de reproche, así que mejor te acuestas y dejas que yo te cuide.

Natsumi sonrió rendida del cansancio. Se recostó mientras el muchacho recogía los cubiertos: ni siquiera se percató de la flor que colocó en la bandeja. Con mucha curiosidad le preguntó:

-Oye, Kaede: porque así te llamas, ¿verdad?

-Dime…-

-¿No te has detenido a pensar que estás cuidando a una perfecta extraña?

-Mmm…no, no para ser franco.

-Y eso por…

-Ah, no hagas más preguntas tontas y duerme.

-¡Ya lo sé!

-A ver…dímelo-se sentó a los pies de la cama, prestándole toda la atención del mundo.

-Por tus actitudes…creo que…

-¡Ta-ta-tan!: ¡redoble de tambores!

-Porque a ti te gusta mi amiga Miyuki.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió ante su sinceridad-¿Que yo qué?

-Que a ti te gusta mi amiga…

-No seas boba: si recién la conocí hoy en la tarde. Además, si me interesara como tú dices: ¿no crees que estaría con ella en el hospital?

-A mí no me engañas: tú vives muy cerca de aquí: te he visto ayudar a la casera con las compras…

-A ti no se te escapa una, ¿verdad?

-No…-terminó con una sonrisa en los labios- Lo que quieres es que yo te "haga gancho" con ella, lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?-se acercó aún más a ella.

-Porque ya está flechada con otro hombre: y te aseguro que él la corresponde totalmente.

-¡Ah, demonios!-chasqueó los dedos en fingida actitud de derrota, después le respondió-Aun así, voy a quedarme a cuidarte: tal vez me gane unos puntitos con ella.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo dudo.

-Bueno: tú descansarás y yo lavaré los trastes. Hazme caso y no te levantes tan repentinamente.

-Está bien. De todas maneras estarás patrullando que lo haga…

-¡Qué bueno que lo entiendas!...ya, recuéstate y duerme.

Se levantó de la cama en pos de la cocina.

-Espera…-

Se detuvo y diose la vuelta para mirarla.

-Muchas gracias…

-No te preocupes. Me alegro que estés mejor, con eso me conformo.

Salió de la habitación dejando la puerta casi junta. Al terminar con los trastes volvió nuevamente a la pieza, pero se detuvo al pie de la puerta: Solo quería ver por ese resquicio, solo quería contemplarla…algo en su pecho se revolcó y lo llenó de un potente sentimiento que no dejaba de latir con insistencia en su cabeza…

-¿Qué me está pasando contigo, Natsumi?...

Continuará…


	2. El deshielo

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

** II**

-"¿Por qué todo está tan oscuro?, ¿qué demonios ocurre aquí?...

Era un día nublado, un paisaje yermo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero- sentía algo muy frío: le costaba abrir los ojos. Se reincorporó y se apoyó con las manos en ¿nieve?...Tomó un puñado albo con ambas manos y se lo puso en el pecho…

-Estoy en las montañas…

Miró hacia ambos lados con el corazón comprimido por la desesperación. A causa de su nerviosismo, la nieve se derritió entre sus dedos y se redujeron a unas gotas de agua...de la nada todo comenzó a derretirse toda la nieve hasta convertirse en una gran poza: sólo quedaba la superficie en la que ella se encontraba.

En eso estaba, hasta que unas manos entrelazaban su cintura y una voz le acariciara la nuca:

-Ten cuidado con el fuego, Natsumi…

Intentó darse vuelta pero sólo logro ver la sombra, pues la superficie cedió al peso y se hundió en una profunda oscuridad… "

-No, no: ¡No te vayas!, ¡ah!

Se levantó muy asustada: era un sueño… Tocó su frente y la sintió húmeda: estaba sudando helado.

Era de mañana, y ya se sentía repuesta totalmente. Salió de la cama con sumo cuidado y fue hasta el living el muchacho estaba en un incómodo sofá, pero durmiendo como un recién nacido. A Natsumi le hizo gracia ver a un hombre tan corpulento como él en una posición tan infantil, tan tierna…

Iba en dirección al baño para lavarse e ir al hospital y luego, a la estación, pero un mascullo somnoliento la detuvo:

-Buenos días, bello durmiente…-le dijo.

-Buenas…ya veo que te encuentras mejor.

-¡Por supuesto! Tengo un hambre tan grande que me comería a un bombero…-sonrió irónica.

-Yo me comería enterita una policía si la tuviese enfrente…-le contestó, pero con una mirada pícara que daba lugar a lo ambiguo. Natsumi se limitó a reír a carcajadas y respondió con esa linda sonrisa:

-Bueno, compañero: ¿qué te parece que nos dejemos de actuar como caníbales y nos hacemos un desayuno decente?

-Je, je, je…me parece una estupenda idea-

Se estiró a más no poder, dando un gran bostezo.

-Un poco más y me tiras por la ventana…

-Es que no había dormido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo…

-¿Por qué: soñabas dormir en los aposentos donde vive tu amada?

-Por supuesto…, así que me verás a menudo estar por aquí. Creo que deberían comprar una camita extra, mientras me la gano para dormir con ella…

-¡Pervertido!...

-Ah, no: ¡ah, no: eso sí que no! Te alimento, te cuido y tú me tratas como un viejo rabo verde…me siento decepcionado.

-Mientras viva en esta casa, no quiero esos escándalos…

-Oh, sí: haríamos mucho escándalo.

-Ya cállate, cochino-le dio un puntapié en las canillas.

-¡Ouch, eso dolió!

-No te propases con mi amiga, grandote, o te las verás conmigo.

-Si no me voy a propasar, pero mientras, podrías darme un huequito en tu cama hasta que me la gane…-terminó con un guiño de ojo y una enorme sonrisa.

-Así que eso quiere el señorcito-le tiró una almohada en plena cara.

-Te aprovechas porque sabes que no te atacaría…

-Ah ¿no?-levantó una ceja, desafiante.

Se puso enfrente de ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Por supuesto que no. Ahora ve a lavarte y yo me encargo del desayuno.

Quedó muy confundida. Esa marca tibia en su frente…era algo muy cercano, casi fraternal. Nunca nadie había sido tan amable, tan protector…

-¡Ya, ya, ya! Anda a bañarte será mejor…

La despertó como de un sueño. Se estremeció al escucharlo. Kaede se acercó muy preocupado:

-Hey…-levantó su mentón con los dedos-: ¿estarás bien para levantarte ahora?

-No te preocupes…estaba pensando en Miyuki.

-¡Ah, Miyuki: dulce, tierna y hermosa Miyuki!: ¡vuelve a mis brazos o sino moriré de la desesperación y tu amiga arrojará mi cadáver por la escalera!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! De seguro que sí...Ah, se me olvidaba: ¿podrías sacar las botellas de leche? Están en el primer piso: es el block número 205.

-De acuerdo…-salió en pos de la leche.

-¡Oye: ¿no te vas a poner pantalones por lo menos?!-le gritó preocupada.

-¡Nah!: ¿para qué privar a las damiselas de ver una obra de arte?-se mostró como si fuese una escultura.

-Ya, ya: anda, "máxime obra de la creación"-le dijo en son de mofa.

Cerró la puerta de entrada y salió a buscar la leche. Al salir, Natsumi comenzó a ordenar un poco las cosas.

Una de las vecinas iba en la misma faena que Kaede, hasta que vio al "desvergonzado" en unos bóxers que le venían muy bien pero que lo mostraban todo…Escandalizada, fue corriendo a su casa y llamó a la casa de Natsumi y Miyuki.

-¿Aló?...

-Buenos días, ¿hablo con la señorita Natsumi?

-Con ella misma… ¿señora Miyamoto?

-Señorita Natsumi: deseaba informarle y advertirle que es la última vez que aceptamos este tipo de escenitas en este departamento limpio y sumamente decente…

-¿Ah?...Señora Miyamoto: no comprendo-

-¡No hay nada que comprender!: ¡mire que andar trayendo hombres escasos de ropa que se anden paseando por los pasillos sin el más mínimo recato! ¡Apostaría lo que fuera a que la señorita Miyuki no está en el departamento!

-Pues…no.

-¡Ah, si yo lo sabía: la señorita Miyuki es una mujer de gran respeto, que ha vivido por mucho tiempo en este lugar y nunca había visto estas, estas-!… ¡Usted es una mujer sin escrúpulos, inmoral y, y!-

-¿Y…?

-¡¿Me está usted desafiando?!

-Es que yo no le veo nada de malo…

-Pero, pero…

-Mire, señora Miyamoto-puso uno de los brazos en jarra, hastiada del reproche de esa mujer tan copuchenta-: la verdad es que recién lo conocí ayer y le advertí que se vistiera, pero el muchacho es algo terco. Pero créame: que sabe hacer otras cosas, y las hace "espléndidamente"-estaba a punto de reírse en su cara.

-¡Ah, dios mío santo!

-Buenos días…-cortó el teléfono sin dar espacio para que siguiera con el jueguito. Luego, comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que no podía parar.

-Ya, es suficiente-se limpió las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos-mejor será que me duche, o sino la "devoradora de hombres" no llegará a tiempo a su trabajo…

Tomó un baño muy rápido y se vistió enseguida: traía puesto el uniforme formal de la policía para ir a ver a su amiga. Cuando ya salía del baño, Kaede golpeaba la puerta. Ella le abrió y lo saludo…

-Buenos días: don "Desvergonzado".

Él frunció el ceño, no lo entendía. A medida que iba haciendo el desayuno y Natsumi terminaba por contarle la peripecia, comenzó a reír:

-Parece que siempre voy a vivir rodeado de esa gente tan remilgosa, conmigo especialmente…

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿En tu apartamento pasa lo mismo?

-Pues, sí: gracias a Dios que la casera es una señora de edad, pero con amplio criterio. No me hace ningún problema cuando me paseo "al natural"…

-¡¿Al natural?!-respondió casi de un salto.

-Era broma-la miró con una trémula sonrisa-la verdad es que si salgo así, es porque me siento cómodo: sólo por eso. ¿No me digas que tú también resguardas "la moral y las buenas costumbres"?

-A mí me da igual-respondió subiendo los hombros-, pero esa señora, a pesar que algunas veces me saca de mis casillas, es una buena mujer. Muy atenta con nosotras, pero siente una adoración casi divina por Miyuki.

-No la culpo…-mintió nuevamente, para no levantar sospechas, pero el bichito de la curiosidad lo estaba matando: debía aprovechar la oportunidad-Y tú, cuéntame: ¿tienes novio?

-Mmmm… ¡qué rico! Sigo pensando que erraste en tu vocación de bombero-esquivó la pregunta probando los huevos revueltos.

-Supongo que eso fue un: "no te entrometas, copuchento"

-No deseo hablar del tema… ¿te molesta si lo salto?

-Como lo desees: no estoy animado para un interrogatorio.

Comenzó a arreglar la mesita, mientras él la miraba como fuera de este mundo. Ella sintió sobre sus hombros esa mirada insistente y tibia, hasta que se dio vuelta…

-Oye…

Pero no se encontraba allí. Levantó los hombros y continuó con el arreglo. Se escondió antes de que lo descubriera _in fraganti_. Esa muchacha le gustaba demasiado, demasiado…

-Ya, está todo listo: trae la bandeja.

-De acuerdo…

Apareció Kaede con una bandeja tan desbordante de cosas deliciosas que a Natsumi casi le da un paro cardíaco. Cuando la puso en la mesita, Natsumi aplaudió contentísima:

-¡Oh, no lo voy a resistir!: ¡Ven acá, grandote!-le agarró el rostro y le estampó un besote en la mejilla-¡te pasaste: eres mi héroe!

-No fue nada…-se tocaba el lugar afortunado, remarcando la tibia marca de sus labios. Natsumi lo interpretó como que se estaba sobando de ese acto tan brusco, propio de ella.

-Ah, no seas niñita para tus cosas: si sólo fue una muestra de agradecimiento…

-Je, je, je…a la otra dame el combo no más, sin mal interpretaciones.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-Oye, si te dije que me interesaba tu amiga, no me andes besando: ¿o es que acaso te atraigo en alguna forma?

-En la forma como cocinas…

-Yaa…

-¡Es la verdad: eres magnífico cocinando!

-Y…-se sentó mucho más cerca, casi rozando su mejilla, mientras Natsumi se concentraba en su chocolate caliente. Comenzó a susurrarle-¿alguna más de mis "habilidades"?.

La pregunta la hizo botar casi todo el contenido de su taza para dar a las galletas de azúcar.

-¡Hey: mira hacia dónde apuntas!

-¡Es tu culpa…, mira que andar preguntándome tamañas estupideces: como si, como si- fuese una tipa a la que quieres "engullirte"!

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-comenzó a reír para ocultar su nerviosismo-: yo que tú me lo tomo un poco más relajado…, te imaginas cosas que no son absolutamente nada, sólo te hacía una broma…

Iba a refutar, pero le quedó tan claro que se avergonzó de sus conclusiones tan apresuradas. Tomó el jarrón y llenó nuevamente su vaso con el humeante líquido. Mientras bebía, no dejaba de reprocharse…

-"Natsumi, eres una idiota. Mira que llegar a tamaña conclusión: sólo por una broma, una simple y llana broma…"

Ese leve sonrojo lo dejó cautivado. Si no fuese porque estaba sobrio, se le echaría encima a besarla y no la soltaría jamás. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza: debía controlarse…

-Ya terminé-expresó Kaede-: deja los platos, que yo te acompañaré al hospital…

-Mmm…ya me parecía extraño tanto altruismo por hacerme el desayuno.

-No seas habladora: te he cuidado y alimentado. Sólo lo hice porque me preocupas, y mucho…

-…y para ganarte el corazón de mi amiga-

-Ah, sí, sí…-respondió desganado.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Ah, sí: mi bellísima Miyuki!

-Ja, ja, ja…así está mejor. Me extraño tu falta de emotividad…

-No digas más sandeces. Será mejor que nos vayamos…

-Sí, pero primero te vistes.

No se había percatado que todavía estaba sólo con los bóxers puestos.

-¡Nah, para qué!

-¡Kaede!

-¡Ay, bueno, bueno: ya voy! Ahora tú haces el papel de mamá.

-Es lo que cualquier persona haría para salir…

Miró hacia todos lados, y luego miró a Natsumi con una gran sonrisa…

-Voy a tener que ir a mi apartamento.

-Pero, ¡ah, de acuerdo! Yo te espero…

-¡No, no, no!: vas a venir conmigo.

-¡¿Que yo qué?!

-Sí. Porque podrías mandarte a cambiar sola…

-No empecemos con esas, que vas a salir perdiendo.

-¡¿Tú crees que voy a salir en estas fachas a mi casa?!

-¿Me dices que ni siquiera puedes ponerte el traje de bombero?

-No, a menos que me encuentre en servicio…

-¡Pero no vas a ir a la calle como Dios te mandó al mundo!

-Entonces, con mayor razón: tienes que acompañarme.

-¿Y no puedes hacer una excepción: una aunque fuera?

-Mi juramento me tiene atado de manos..., no puedo hacerlo.

-¡Ah: te voy a-!-iba en posición de ahorcarlo con las manos, pero no sacaba nada en limpio. Se resignó y apoyó su plan-De acuerdo: tú ganas ¿Cuál es tu plan?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Me alegro que te sientas mejor, Miyuki. Nos tenías en extremo preocupados…

-Te lo agradezco, Ken-chan-lo miró con mucha ternura. Él la llevaba en brazos hasta su apartamento-Todo ese incidente está tan borroso en mi cabeza.

-Será mejor que no lo recuerdes. Ni siquiera yo tengo el valor de resistir esa terrible pesadilla…

-Nakayima…-musitó avergonzada. El tenerla tan cerca era un momento tan mágico, tan hermoso…Se detuvo al pie de la puerta del departamento.

-Es verdad: Kobayakawa…yo no sabría qué hacer si te pasara algo así nuevamente. Creo que perdería la cordura.

La muchacha se bajó de sus brazos, pero se quedaron frente a frente. Casi como si de imanes se trataran, sus rostros se acercaron, pero un fuerte "¡no!" en sus cabezas los hizo desistir. Ambos enrojecieron, tratando de esquivar sus miradas, hasta que nuevamente se encontraron…

-¡Será mejor que entre! Esta niña, como la conozco, debe tener el departamento patas arriba.

-Sí, tienes razón-respondió rascando su mejilla, avergonzado.

Intentaba abrir la puerta, hasta que logró hacerlo. La casa estaba casi inmaculadamente limpia. La impresión casi la hizo desmayarse…

-¡Dios santo: Apocalipsis!... ¡Natsumi ordenó la casa!

-¡Ja, ja, ja!: no seas tan exagerada, Kobayakawa. Sólo está ordenado.

-Es que tú no la conoces: es terrible con el aseo doméstico.

Miyuki dejó las llaves en la mesita de centro y comenzó a buscar a la muchacha.

-¡Natsumi!, ya llegué.

-Al parecer, no hay nadie aquí.

-Tal vez fueron a buscarme: te dije que no era buena idea que me fuese así de la nada para darle una sorpresa.

-Pensé que no saldría tan temprano, especialmente con ese desmayo que sufrió ayer y el brazo todo cortado…

-¡¿Qué?!-puso los brazos en jarra en señal de reproche-¡Ken-chan: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-Estabas inconsciente y, de todas maneras, no podías hacer nada-su rostro estaba completamente disgustado- ¡Ah, vamos!: No me mires así.

-¿Y quién la trajo aquí?: ¿alguno de los muchachos de la estación, el jefe, Aoi, Yoriko?

-Un bombero…no sé quién era…

-¡¿Quién?!

Sus ojos atónitos con la noticia, comenzaron a buscar algo: temía lo peor. De pronto, en la habitación de Natsumi, un gran grito.

-¡Kobayakawa!-gritó Nakayima. Fue a la habitación y se encontró con Miyuki sentada en el suelo…Comenzó a observar detenidamente la pieza y comprendió perfectamente su miedo: el traje de bombero tirado a los pies de su cama junto con la falda de Natsumi, unas esposas en el velador al lado de su cama, que se encontraba muy revuelta. No había que ser gran detective para darse cuenta…

-Se la raptaron, y también…oh, Dios mío; oh, Dios mío-se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

-No-no saques conclusiones apresuradas, tal vez-

-¡Tal vez nada! Es cosa de observar…o, ¿qué?: ¿crees que va a salir en bóxers por las calles?

Lo que no sabía Miyuki es que, efectivamente, el muchacho salió sólo con los bóxers puestos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La gente no hacía sino voltearse sorprendida: Un joven estaba en shorts y una policía lo tenía esposado, caminando en plena vía pública. Al parecer, al muchacho lo descubrieron "al improvisto".

-¡Apúrate, hombre!: todo el mundo nos está mirando-susurró a su oído.

-Ya voy. ¡Auch, no me pellizques!

-Si alguien me comienza a molestar, te juro que me las cobraré contigo.

-Si alguien te molestara, te lo juro que le arranco los ojos con las manos.

-¡Aja jajá!: Ya te las diste de galancete.

No pudo controlar ese impulso de dejarle saber, de algún modo, que la seguiría y protegería hasta que se le fuera la vida. Intentó buscar en su cara esa mueca que la hacía entender que lo dicho era una broma, pero sus ojos almendrados no dejaban ver tal cosa: eran fuego puro, intenso, lleno de una determinación que la hacía sentirse muy nerviosa. Lograron llegar al departamento sin mayor problema. Natsumi le quitó las esposas y comenzó a mover sus muñecas.

-Te lo dije: no fue mala idea.

-Sí, especialmente porque ninguno de tus compañeros ni los míos nos vieron. De haber ocurrido, nos habrían echado a los dos de patitas a la calle de la institución.

-No pienses en ello…-concluyó abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Con una reverencia, le dijo:

-Las damiselas primero…

-Ah, payaso-lo calló con un empujón que casi lo hace caer.

-Oye: ten más cuidado.

-No seas niñita. Vamos, anda a cambiarte que tengo que ir al hospital cuanto antes.

-Está bien…Ponte cómoda: no demoraré.

Se sentó en un inmenso sillón de cuero negro. Su apartamento era mucho más amplio y decoroso: un televisor gigante era el centro del living. Al lado izquierdo del ventanal, una enorme biblioteca llena de libros, la mayoría libros de Historia. No se sentía a gusto en ese lugar casi "forrado de billetes".

-"Vaya…un altar…".

Se acercó a mirar: tenía unos tulipanes recién puestos, de color rojo. En la foto, una pequeña niña…se le encogió el corazón.

-"Dios mío: tenía una hija…"

-¿Qué haces?

Kaede tenía una expresión muy seria. Natsumi se dio vuelta: vio que tenía un par de vasos con jugo. La mirada la desvió rápida a la foto, sus ojos se tornaron gélidos y oscuros…

-Lo lamento mucho, Kaede: no era mi intención el, no quiero que pienses que yo-

-No importa-respondió tajante-Ven: toma esto.

-Gracias-tomó el vaso con nerviosismo. Temió ser imprudente, así que decidió no preguntarle nada al respecto. Comenzó a beberlo todo de un golpe, pero comenzó a ahogarse…

-¡Natsumi!-exclamó con miedo al ver que comenzaba a toser muy fuerte.

-…lo siento, casi me ahogo-lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal que se te pasó. Niña, debes tener más cuidado: tu cara comenzaba a adquirir un hermoso color turquesa…

-Mmm…Ya, no me molestes ¿o es que me quieres ahogar de nuevo?

-Lo siento. Ya, dame eso-tomó el vaso vacío-lo dejaré en la cocina y nos vamos al hospital.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaban en camino hacia el hospital en el Mercedes negro de Kaede. Natsumi estaba fascinada con ese hermoso vehículo…

-"Tú también lo estarías, Miyuki…"

-¿Ah, perdón?

-No, nada. Pensaba en voz alta…

-Ya-contestó en son de mofa…pronto, se dejó llevar, observaba cómo se perdía en lo púrpura de su mirada…sus cabellos color ébano se mecían con el fuerte viento. Un momento en el cual podía irse del mundo para contemplarla sólo a ella…

-Kaede, ¿qué me miras tanto?

-¿Ah?, ¿qué?

-¿Que qué me miras tanto?

-¡Qué ególatra!: miraba el río…, supongo que nunca lo había visto tan azul antes…

-Je, je, je…

-Oye… ¿y esas risitas?

-Dudo, por cómo vives, que hayas pasado tu vida en Japón…, te la pasaste, seguramente, viajando por islas paradisíacas.

-¡No: cómo se te ocurre!-refutó enérgico-…la idea es conocer el país donde uno vive: creen que por tener dinero deben salir obligatoriamente del lugar en donde nacieron. Me parece la ridiculez más grande que haya escuchado en toda mi vida…Japón es hermoso y milenario, místico y, a la vez, tan moderno…tenemos kilómetros y kilómetros de playas: tanta historia, tanto paisaje que no se quiere apreciar. A pesar de que los departamentos y las casas en Japón sean las más caras en todo el mundo, nadie aprecia el trasfondo de tal aseveración.

-¡Qué apasionado!...debiste haber estudiado turismo…

-Te divierte buscarme vocación, ¿verdad?

-Ja, ja, ja…en todo caso.

Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron. Bajó la mirada un momento…A Kaede le pareció tan melancólica…

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?-le preguntó muy calmo.

-…deben estar cargadas de nieve las montañas en esta época del año…los Himalayas…

-¡Vaya!: así que te gusta la montaña.

-Ah, ¿podemos cambiar el tema, por favor?

-Mmm…ya-respondió enojado: ya comenzaba a sospechar hacia dónde iban esas respuestas que deseaba evitar…

-¿Qué te pasó?-le preguntó por el rictus contraído por el enojo.

-"¿Podemos cambiar el tema, por favor?"…a la otra, dime que me calle.

-¡Ay, por favor!, ¡qué melodramático!

No quería hacer eso…sonaba tanto a una escenita de celos…

Celos: era exactamente la palabra con la que describiría ese incómodo momento.

Lo miró, desentendida de ese aparente resentimiento, y lo tocó con un puño en el rostro…

-Ah…vamos, grandote. ¡Ya pues!:-le guiñó un ojo-no te enojes conmigo…

-¿Ah?...

-Que no te enojes que yo, que yo-

De pronto, miró una tienda de helados: se le ocurrió una idea.

-Detente aquí, por favor.

-¿Aquí?, ¿por qué?-la miró, confuso.

-No sea tan preguntón: solo estaciónate aquí.

-De acuerdo…-giró en ese lugar. Ella se salió del auto y lo miró por la ventana.

-No te muevas: espérame aquí.

-Bueno-le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

-Al tiro vuelvo.

Fue a la tienda, sin que Kaede pudiese ver bien lo que tenía planeado hacer. Luego, la vio aparecer con dos helados de tamaño colosal. No tuvo más reacción que reírse por la ocurrencia…

-Estás loca…

-Sí: loca por ti, grandote.

-Oh, muchas gracias. Pero ¿esto no es como infringir una ley básica de conducir?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú sabes: el no ingerir ningún alimento, bla, bla, bla…porque entorpece la libre utilización de los brazos, bla, bla, bla…cuando ocurra un incidente.

-¡Tienes razón! Entonces nos iremos caminando…

-¡Hey, hey, hey! Genio, ¿dónde voy a poner mi auto?

-En un estacionamiento…a menos que desees hacer una obra de caridad para el pobre ladrón transeúnte…

-Je, chistosa. Ya, súbete: tendrás los helados por mientras estaciono el auto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Yoriko, Yoriko!

-¡Ah, Miyuki: qué alegría que te repusiste! Estuvimos tan preocup-

-Muchas gracias, pero debo preguntarte algo: es muy importante…

-Dime: soy toda oídos.

-Lo sabemos…-acotó Aoi. Una mirada inquisidora la silenció de inmediato.

-Tú viste al bombero que se llevó a Natsumi a la casa, ¿verdad?

-Querrás decir al "bombón" que se llevó a Natsumi. ¡Oh, si lo hubieras visto!: era un machazo tan…

Yoriko continuaba diciendo esas estupideces, hasta que no pudo soportarlo: todavía no dimensionaba absolutamente nada de lo que sus actos irresponsables habían producido.

-¡Yoriko: ese hombre se raptó a Natsumi y quién sabe Dios qué le habrá hecho!, ¡¿pero cómo es posible que le hayas dado las llaves de nuestro apartamento a un perfecto desconocido y con Natsumi en esas condiciones?!

-Kobayakawa, cálmate: no te alteres tan rápido. Sabes que estás convaleciente todavía-procuró Nakayima. Puso la mano en su frente, tratando de apaciguarse…

-¡Realmente lo siento, Miyuki…yo, yo- soy una tonta, tonta: no lo sabía, no lo sabía!: ¡perdóname!-repuso Yoriko, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Aoi trató de tranquilizarla…

-Lo siento, Yoriko: no era mi intención el hablarte en ese tono…

-Bueno, no sacamos absolutamente nada en echarnos la culpa. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es ponernos "manos a la obra" y actuar inmediatamente-concluyó

Ya toda la estación de Bokutou estaba enterada del "secuestro" de la oficial Tsujimoto. Así que todos comenzaron a recavar información al respecto…

-A ver, Miyuki…dime: ¿cómo encontraste el departamento al llegar? Trata de ser lo más minuciosa posible en la descripción…

-Déjame pensar…estaba más ordenado que nunca: pero su habitación…

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué hay con su habitación?

-Ha-había ropa de hombre y de mujer tirada en el piso…la cama estaba revuelta y…las esposas: unas esposas estaban en el velador, al lado de la cama…

-¿Temes que?-

-Sí…-repuso Kobayakawa, con voz tremendamente preocupada-lo más probable es que se hayan aprovechado de-de pronto se cortó: las lágrimas le impedían continuar…

-No te alteres, por favor. Miyuki…-rogó con el alma en un hilo Nakayima: le dolía hasta la punta de sus cabellos al sentir su desesperación…-te prometo que encontraremos al bastardo que le puso las manos encima a Tsujimoto: te lo aseguro. Yo mismo lo haré picadillo…

-Gr-gracias, Nakayima.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-No puedo creerlo: seguramente Nakayima vino a buscarla. ¿Qué le costaba llamarme para decírmelo?

-Tal vez quería darte una sorpresa…

-Tamaña sorpresa que me dio. Con lo que la conozco, seguramente fue a la estación a trabajar… ¡Ay, te juro que si la veo trabajando la traigo a tirones a la casa!

-¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Y tú, ¿de qué tanto te ríes se podría saber?

-…eres una matona, ¿lo sabías?

-Mira: muy matona puedo ser, pero por lo menos a mí no me dejaron-iba a terminar la ofensa, pero recordó nuevamente la partida de Tokairin…

-Por lo menos a ti ¿qué?...

-No, nada…no me hagas caso.

-A ver...-la haló de un brazo hasta tenerla relativamente cerca. Luego, tomó su mentón obligándola a mirarlo-… ¿qué pasó?

-Nada, ya suéltame-lo quitó de un manotazo.

-No tenías porqué ser tan grosera…

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? No te he dado esa clase de deferencias conmigo. No me conoces, no tienes porqué juzgarme…

-Y yo no tengo cómo saber que eso a ti te molesta-refutó seriamente Kaede.

-No es eso, es que-intentaba hacerse entender, pero no pudo.-lo-lo lamento, Kaede. No sé qué me ocurre…nadie me trata como tú. Es extraño recibir esas muestras de cariño: no tienes la culpa.

Le devolvió una sonrisa… ¡Por Dios!, ¿es que acaso no podía dejar de ser tan bella? Decía cosas, sin proponérselo, tan tiernas, tan puras que lo dejaban sin palabras: como un adolescente, como un tonto enamorado. Pasó su brazo por el cuello y juntó cabeza con cabeza; comenzó a sonreír…

-No sea tontita: yo no me enojo por eso. No quiero que me malinterpretes, pero te empiezo a tener un cariño muy especial…casi como el de hermanos-Mentira: lo que sentía era mucho más que ello, algo mucho más profundo, pero viendo que ella sólo sentía cariño fraterno, optó por ocultarlo…

-Me alegra que sea así-respondió Natsumi.

Mientras caminaban, más de una que otra muchacha se daba vuelta al ver al muchacho. El chico era muy apuesto, pero a Natsumi no le interesaba en absoluto por ello…tal vez no se daba cuenta, tal vez ni siquiera le interesaba ese aspecto, tal vez solo sabía una idea que tenía muy clarificadora en su mente: una idea que llevaba aferrada en su alma

Su corazón no estaba allí; su corazón estaba lejos de su cuerpo, en donde ni los mínimos pensamientos tenían refugio…

Su corazón estaba en las montañas.

Continuará…


	3. La esperanza en tu encuentro

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

** III**

-¡Mira nada más el susto que me has dado! Eres una inconsciente-respondió Miyuki, entre hipo e hipo del llanto. Natsumi le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de clamarla. A ratos miraba al "secuestrador", con el ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa desentendida del asunto. Kaede sólo estaba apoyado en una esquina, con un rostro tan inocente que todos se sentían muy culpables por lo acontecido…Las llaves que le hicieron para que no opusiera resistencia, mientras el pobre muchacho les decía una y otra vez que no había hecho nada malo, hasta que Natsumi les explicó con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido…

-Si hubieses empezado por ahí, no le habríamos hecho nada al pobre chico…

-Si me hubiesen dado tiempo de explicarlo, tal vez lo hubiesen entendido: ¿me puedes decir desde cuándo que te sabes esas llaves de lucha tan efectivas, Yoriko?-le preguntó entre risas.

-¡Ay, ya no me molestes!-repuso tan roja como podía estarlo, de la vergüenza que había pasado. Kaede se incorporó y fue hacia los policías.

-No te preocupes, me parece muy bien que los entrenen de esa manera-puso una mano en su hombro, y le dio una sonrisa seductora a morir.

Todas las oficiales estaban cotorreando como loros al ver al supuesto secuestrador. Murmuraban a sus espaldas y reían nerviosas…Natsumi se le acercó y le pegó con el codo.

-Paréceme que te estás haciendo muy popular en la estación, ¿eh?

-Algo por el estilo… ¿celosa?

-¿Perdón?-levantó una ceja, desafiante.

-Existe cierta periodicidad de los héroes: especialmente en los policías como tú. Tal vez, si me lo propongo…hasta te quite el puesto de trabajo: dudo que alguien te extrañe.

Natsumi comenzó con una risa canturreada y burlona, después le respondió:

-Escúchame bien, patudo: hace unos momentos atrás fuiste el "secuestrador", así que será mejor que te comportes. O sino…

-O sino ¿qué?-refutó aún más desafiante. Natsumi pasó por su lado, pero alcanzó a decirle cerca del oído…

-O sino morderás el polvo…

Salió de la oficina con la más grande de sus sonrisas. Kaede habló muy convencido:

-Eso lo veremos, muñeca…

Al dirigirse donde el capitán para reportarse, escuchó una conversación en la oficina general.

-¿No has visto al muñeco que se trajo Natsumi?

-Oh, sí… ¡está hecho todito de ensueño!

-¡Vamos, Yoriko!: ¡desembucha!

-De acuerdo, chicas: ¡Cof, cof, cof!

-¡Yoriko!-reclamaron al unísono…

-OK, ya entendí…Nombre: Kaede Fukusawa, Edad: 30 años, Oficio:…

-Eso lo sabemos, continúa…

-Querrán decir… "creen que lo saben". El bombazo, mis queridas colegas, es un académico con honores…

-¿Ah?, ¿qué?

-El muchacho misterioso resultó ser médico, con la especialidad en psiquiatría.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Es un loquero…

-Bueno, ¿sigo o no?

-Sigue, da todos los datos.

-¡Ay, estoy tan emocionada!: Parece que al fin encontré mi media naranja…

-¡¿Y quién te lo dio, patuda?! Kaedecito es de todas, por ahora…

-Oigan, oigan…olvidan un detalle importantísimo: el muchacho tiene "feeling" con Natsumi…

-Ah, no lo creo…Natsumi es muy machota para ese bombón.

-"Así que soy muy machota, ¿eh? Ya me las cobraré contigo, Ikuko…"

-Pero él la llevó para su departamento…, y hoy se vino con ella para la estación…

-¡Pájaro de mal agüero!, ¿quieres decir que él posiblemente esté interesado en ella?

-Es una posibilidad, mi querida compañera: no sería prudente descartarla…

-Vaya, tan rápido que se le fue el amor por Tokairin. De haberlo sabido, me hubiese ido con él a los Himalayas…

-También era un bombón…pobrecito…

De pronto, un estruendoso golpe las asustó a todas. La puerta estaba abierta hasta atrás: era Natsumi. Sus ojos bailoteaban al rojo vivo de la furia. Las muchachas iban a acotar una disculpa, pero ella se fue antes de que pudiesen decir cualquier cosa.

Le dolía la cabeza, le pesaba el corazón…sabía de antemano que no lo decían con maldad, pero bien dolían todas sus palabras. Ese hueco en medio del pecho que no lograba mitigar con nada, y que muchos ignoraban…

Se fue al ático, a respirar un poco para poder encarar lo cotidiano… ¿quién lo pensaría? Las cosas más comunes: cuando están ausentes producen un dolor indescriptiblemente profundo…

-"¿Dónde demonios estás cuando te necesito?-puso las manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar-¿Por qué me haces esto, por qué?...Te amo, maldita sea. Te amo profundamente..., y tú, que sientes lo mismo, ¿no te has preguntado por si me encuentro bien, por si te he extrañado?...Te amo, te amo: nunca voy a engañarte, lo prometo…Eres el único, siempre el único…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Así que…desea ser parte de nuestro escuadrón por una temporada, ¿verdad?

-Está en lo correcto, Señor…

-Tiene un excelente expediente, Sr. Fukusawa. Inclusive, me he enterado de su especialidad en la psiquiatría: ese elemento nos podría ser de muchísima ayuda…

-En lo que pueda servirle. Además, tengo entendido que harán un homenaje a los bomberos…deseo ponerme en campaña con ese evento…

-Eso sería espléndido: con las cosas que debemos hacer no nos ha quedado tiempo para realizarlo como corresponde…

-De hecho, quisiera proponerle algo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bueno, muchachos: quisiera presentarles con mucho agrado a nuestro invitado especial…Kaede Fukusawa.

-Mmm…como bien dice el capitán Kachou, estaré un tiempo determinado en la estación, pero deseo ser de la mayor ayuda posible…así que, ante cualquier consulta, por favor no duden en decírmela. Estaré gustoso en ayudarles…

Las muchachas no dejaban de suspirar. Miyuki intentó buscar a Natsumi, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte…también Kaede, con la mirada, intentó localizar a Natsumi, pero no se encontraba allí…

-…sargento Fukusawa.

-Ah, disculpe ¿qué me decía?

-Le preguntaba por las personas que colaborarán en el evento…

-Sí,… ¡sí! La lista. Está puesta en el panel: serán todas las personas que colaborarán en el proyecto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Natsumi, ¿estás ahí?

-¿Quién me llama?

La encontró, finalmente: estaba cuidando de su motocicleta en el garaje. Miyuki se acercó a mirar su trabajo…

-A ver, déjame echarle un vistazo…

-No te preocupes. Necesito verla yo misma…

-¡Ah, vaya! Me parece, Natsumi.

-No necesito reproches, no ahora.

-No te he reprochado.

-Como sea…-finiquitó, cortante. Se incorporó como si nada y fue hacia el lavatorio para limpiarse.

-Me cae bien…

-¿Perdón?

-Kaede-precisó Miyuki-me parece que es un muchacho muy simpático.

-Sí, muy simpático…

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Miyuki!

-No sería malo…no me preguntes porqué, pero creo que está interesado en ti.

-¡Eres muy sincera, ¿eh?!

-Vamos, dímelo: ¿te gusta?

-No…para mí es un amigo: nada más. Y deja de sacar conclusiones al voleo… si supieras de quién está interesado…

-¿Cómo?

-¡Ah, ah, ah! ¿Ahora quién es la metiche?

-Eres mi mejor amiga, y no eres capaz de hablarme claro…

-No servirán tus tretas, así que no las uses conmigo…

La volteó para encararla…Natsumi la miró muy intrigada…

-Escucha lo que te voy a decir, Natsumi: quiero que lo tengas presente. Si en algún momento comienzas a sentir cariño por alguien, yo siempre te apoyaré…

-Vaya…te lo agradezco mucho, Miyuki: pero no entiendo tu punto.

-Quiero que sepas que no es malo que conoz--

Trataba de explicarle, pero en eso apareció Yoriko: con el rostro reflejando una angustia muy grande. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, Natsumi optó por retirarse sin darle lugar a la disculpa…

-Natsumi…-musitó mientras se iba sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Yoriko?...-

-Hice algo terrible…-se ocultó el rostro, dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

Cuando Natsumi iba en dirección a la oficina, vio que Kaede se disponía a subirse a su auto. Quiso llamarlo, pero recordó esos cuchicheos de sus compañeras de trabajo…

-Tal vez, no debería relacionarme tanto con él…lo lamento tanto, Kaede…

-¡Natsumi!-escuchó unos gritos en la oficina. Subió la mirada: era Nakayima. Tenía un rostro de felicidad que no alcanzaba a dimensionar…

-Te llaman: es Tokairin.

Kaede se dio cuenta de la presencia de Natsumi en el lugar…el rostro, antes compungido, se llenó de una ansiedad casi infantil. Corrió a la oficina movida por una felicidad tan grande, tan profunda…Recibió el teléfono, con las manos temblorosas.

-Te dejo sola: disfrútalo y dale muchos saludos.

-Muchas gracias, Nakayima-respondió, conmovida-Aló…

-Hola, Natsumi ¿cómo estás?

Era él: de verdad era su voz, su todo condensado en ese mágico momento, de pronto, algo de insistencia…

-Bien, bien…

-Oye… ¿estás llorando?

-No… ¡no! Estoy tan feliz de escucharte…-le dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Me moría de ganas de hablar contigo…, te he extrañado tanto, mi amor.

Sonrió, nerviosa: era la primera vez que él la llamaba de esa manera. Su voz era ronca, varonil, pero llena de ternura.

-Yo-yo también te extraño, Tokairin: todos aquí te hemos extrañado mucho…

-Así escuché. Dime: ¿no quieres venir unos días acá, conmigo?

-¿Ir a los Himalayas?

-¡Por supuesto! Te extraño como no tienes idea…, podría mandarte los pasajes por correo. Yo mismo te voy a buscar al aeropuerto…por favor, dime que lo harás…

-Ah, Tokairin…no lo sé.

-Si es por el capitán, yo mismo le hablo para convencerlo. Vamos, dime que lo harás…

-Y tú ¿cuándo vendrás acá?

-…no puedo, no todavía: tengo mucho trabajo…

-Ah, es cierto…-su voz era muy desganada-no lo creo, lo siento…

-¿Qué te ocurre?...

-…nada. Nada importante…

-Por favor, Natsumi: me estás dejando preocupado…

-…no, no puedo hablarte así: no me pidas que hablemos así, que nos entendamos así, no tan lejos.

-Natsumi…

-Por favor, Tokairin…olvídate de esto…

-Es como si dijeras que me olvidara de ti. Lo lamento, me es imposible hacerlo…

-Estoy bien. Es el estrés, la oficina, el lidiar con estas pocas señales de vida que me das…tan solo eso…

-No me preguntes cómo, pero siento que no me eres sincera: ¿te estás cuidando?

-Tokairin: arruinas este momento. Hace tanto que no sé de ti…

-Te amo, no me pidas que no me preocupe: con mayor razón, le pediré al jefe que te dé una semana para que estemos juntos…

-Tienes muchas cosas por hacer…

-Eso no tiene tanta importancia. Vendrás, ¿verdad? Por favor, mi amor…

No podía sino sentirse amada, feliz por su insistencia…terminó por ceder…

-De acuerdo, pero tendrá que ser en unas dos semanas más: me tocan las vacaciones y no tendré que perder mi trabajo.

-Ja, ja, ja…como gustes. No importa el modo, lo único que deseo es que estemos juntos…

-Ah, yo también-exhaló, cansada de cargar ese pesar de no escucharle durante todo ese tiempo…

-Bueno, en eso quedamos: Mañana te llamaré en la noche…

-¿Te compraste el celular?

-Terminé cediendo a la tecnología…

-Menos mal: aunque no sé si sirva tanto… ¿dónde vas a encontrar señal?

-Sólo cuando estoy en una altura considerable, no tanto…

-¿No te pones de cabeza para hacer antena?

-Ajá, chistosa: no es para tanto.

-Tengo que cortar, me están molestando…-unos piropos, a lo lejos…seguramente sus colegas.

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando le cuentas a los compañeros de trabajo que tienes pareja?

-A ver si te entiendo: ¿me dices que nadie sabe lo nuestro?

-Puess…Miyuki lo sospecha, pero no se lo he contado a nadie. ¿Te molesta?

-En absoluto: te quiero para mí solamente.

-No me gusta lo de las posesiones…

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte conmigo.

-Ya, yo también debo cortar…

-"¡Suelta a la pobre muchacha, por favor!"-se mofaban los compañeros de Tokairin.

-Ah… cállense, idiotas.

-Bueno, nos estamos contactando.

-Mañana, lo prometo: te amo.

-Yo también…cuídate.

-Adiós…

-Chao…-todavía con el teléfono en mano, no podía creerlo. Al fin localizó a Tokairin, y lo mejor es que pronto estarían juntos…cerró los ojos y dio un hondo suspiro.

-Así que tenías novio, ¿eh?-se dio vuelta: era Kaede. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados…en actitud como si la hubiese atrapado en una maldad.

-Sí, ¿y?-sonrió, con el ceño fruncido a causa del tono de su voz.

-No, nada: solo venía a informarte que eres una de las seleccionadas por el capitán para el evento de la conmemoración a los bomberos. Tu presencia es obligatoria.

-Lo tengo claro, Kaede. Aunque no hayas participado en la estación yo sé cómo arreglármelas con mis deberes…porque, te parezca o no que te lo recalque, he trabajado en este lugar.

Le respondió con suma frialdad, porque notaba su tono demandante de una explicación. Kaede relajó los hombros y se disculpó.

-Lo lamento, Natsumi. No, no medí lo que estaba diciendo…

-Será mejor que lo vayas haciendo: no acepto órdenes de nadie en lo concerniente a mi manera de proceder con mis actividades. Espero que lo tengas presente…-salió de la oficina sin voltear a verlo. Sus actitudes eran demasiado aprehensivas con ella, esas cosas que decía la dejaban descolocada, y eso no lo soportaba de nadie…Kaede la siguió hasta salir de la estación. La haló suavemente del brazo…

-No te vayas. Discúlpame, lo lamento, no me hagas esto. En serio, vamos…

-Kaede: será mejor que, mientras estemos trabajando juntos, tratemos de ser lo más lejanos posibles…

Sus ojos no expresaban más que pena y desaprobación. La tomó de los hombros clavando sus ojos en el nebular de los suyos, color púrpura…

-¿Por qué?

-¿No viste a mis compañeras? Murmuran de nosotros…Yo estoy comprometida, no me gusta que cotorreen de algo que no es verdad…

-¿Y por qué te molesta tanto si sabes que no es cierto?-sus ojos estaban oscuros, sin brillo, incapaces de mentir ante la angustia que le daba al verla con otro-es darle alas a ideas sin ningún argumento: somos amigos, no lo echemos a perder…

-A mí también me da gusto tenerte tan cerca, te aprecio como no tienes idea: pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

-Eso nadie te lo niega, ni yo mismo. Hey, si somos buena dupla-la rozó con el puño. Sonrió.

-Lo sé…ah, lo sé-asintió, tomando la mano que le rozaba la mejilla y delineaba las líneas con sus dedos…

-Basta…-retiró con lentitud su mano. Esas caricias, tan puras, tan inocentes…todo comenzaba a torturarlo: pero no era de dejar las cosas sin pelear. El muchacho se encontraba lejos, así que haría todo por tratar de ser el dueño de su corazón…

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó con mucho susto por su reacción.

-Lo lamento, pero debo irme.

-¡No, oye!

-Ahora qué ocurre…

-Te invito a cenar…

-¿Qué?-¿estaba soñando?: ¿Natsumi invitándolo a salir? No podía ser posible…

-En la casa…para que puedas admirar a tu amada…

-¿A ti?

Esa respuesta la desconcertó. Momentos después, comenzó a reír estrepitosamente…

-¡Natsumi: más bajo!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Es que, lo que dijiste… ¡Guaja jajá!

-Basta, no te rías…-estaba abochornado como nunca.

-¡Ay, tan delicado que saliste!...No puedes salir con esto: no justo ahora.

-Ah, si me equivoqué: soy humano.

-Es que si…ah, tienes razón. No vale la pena.

-Bueno, acepto. Yo traigo el licor.

-Eso me gusto: ¿Cómo a las ocho?

-A las siete.

-Siete y media.

-De acuerdo…-le regaló una sonrisa seductora y le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Ah, otra cosa!: ni se te ocurra llegar en calzoncillos, ¿eh?

-No se ponga celosa: sólo es contigo.

-¡Oye, cochino!…ya, anda decente. Por favor.

-No te preocupes: no iré de terno y corbata, pero iré decentito.

-…y bañadito.

-No me pidas tanto…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Bueno…entonces, échese una buena colonia.

-Oka, nos vemos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡No puedo creer lo que has hecho! ¿Cómo no me consultaste antes?

Miyuki terminó de poner la mesa y la encaró con una mano apoyada en la mesa y otra en la cintura.

-Ken-chan me ayudó cuando ocurrió el siniestro y salí herida…y, por lo demás, tú no me consultaste por si Kaede pudiese venir…

-¡Es que tú no lo entiendes! Él-

-¿Él qué? Natsumi…

-No, nada…-sus manos manejaban con nerviosismo la panera.

-¡Ya caí: ¿Me estás haciendo gancho con el tal Kaede?!

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!-respondió, enfática en lo que decía.

-¡Ah, menos mal!

-Sólo le sacaremos celos a Nakayima, a ver si ya atina con las señas…-habló muy bajito.

-¡¡¡Natsumi Tsujimoto!!!-con el golpe de voz, la panera salió por los aires y llegó a la sopera. Miyuki volvió a retarla:

-Pero ¡mira lo que has hecho!

-¡Es tu culpa! Si no me trataras a gritos, no tendríamos pan remojado en la sopa…

Tocaron el timbre. Las dos voltearon la cabeza y se miraron con desesperación…

-Anda tú, Miyuki: yo me encargo de sacarle el pan a la sopa.

-¡Claro! Yo me llevo el problema y tú te vas pelada de- ¡Oye!-Natsumi desapareció de la escena. Mientras mascullaba insultos, abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Kobayakawa: te ves muy linda.

-Gr-gracias, Nakayima. Por favor, pasa.

-¡Qué linda mesa! Se nota que la decoraste tú.

-Oh, ¿se nota?-sonrió muy azorada por sus comentarios. Apareció Natsumi con pequeños salpicones de sopa en la cara.

-¡Nakayima!-Ken-chan se asustó al ver la cara pálida de su compañera.

-¿Estás bien, Tsujimoto? Te ves pálida.

-Será el complejo de culpa…-masculló Miyuki, lo suficientemente alto para que Natsumi la escuchara.

-Traidora…

-¿Perdón?-se inmiscuyó Nakayima entre la discusión.

-Ah, no: no pasa nada. Sólo que tendré que salir…

-¡Natsumi!

-Yo te lo dije, Miyuki…-abrió los ojos muy grandes, en señal de que le siguiera la corriente-voy donde Kaede a tomar unos tragos-y le susurró muy bajito a Miyuki-y para consolarlo del despecho…

-¡Oye!

-Bueno, déjala así-le tocó un hombro. Al darse cuenta que estarían cenando solos, los dos enrojecieron mirando indistintas direcciones.

-¡Ah, ya se me hizo muy tarde!-simuló cara de impresión y fue a buscar una chaqueta-que les vaya regio: De ahí nos vemos. Chao.

-Pe-pero, no-no alcanzó a acotar absolutamente nada, pues salió hecha un viento afuera del departamento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buscó con la mirada a su amigo…no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Se encontraba en un callejón, exhausta de la búsqueda. Finalmente, lo divisó en una botillería. Salía de la tienda de licores…Natsumi no lo podía creer: el joven traía puesto un smoking de color negro y una camisa desabotonada al principio de color azul rey. Parecía uno de esos modelos de ropa interior.

-"¡Natsumi, ¿qué demonios te pasa?! Es sólo el pastel de Kaede…pareces vieja fisgona. ¿O es que acaso?…"-se interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Un golpe en la cabeza la hizo hincarse del dolor. Alcanzó a ver unas siluetas oscuras moviéndose con sigilo. Unos murmullos a lo lejos, no lograba entender…Finalmente, un hombre se le acercó y comenzó a manosearla: en otras condiciones un solo golpe le detendrían la asquerosa faena, pero no lograba reunir fuerzas. Al terminar, la miró con lujuria y una sonrisa. Comunicó a su compañero:

-No: la muñeca está limpia.

-Pero ¡qué lástima!: ¿ahora qué va a hacer, mi querida policía, cuando no se encuentra armada?

-Vete al demonio, marica-fue su respuesta. Una patada al torso la botó al suelo.

-Vamos a ver si soy tan marica como dices-espetó y comenzó a forcejear con ella, tratando de defenderse de esos toqueteos desmedidos. Ella lo golpeaba con fuerza, pero parecía un gorila invencible ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿A quién acudir? De pronto, una voz en su mente la llevó a tierra.

-¡Kaede, ayúdame!

-Esa voz… ¡Tsujimoto!-fue inmediatamente hacia el lugar.

-¡Demonios! Kaede está aquí-al escuchar el comentario, el tipo la echó hacia un lado.

-No se las llevará tan bien ahora-el hombre se arremangaba la camisa, ciertamente en señal de pelea. El otro tipo lo detuvo:

-Tienes unas condenas anteriores, no puedes exponerte.

-¿Y mi hermana? ¡Maldita sea, debe pagar por todo su sufrimiento!

-Eso lo veremos en otra oportunidad.

-…Y en cuanto a ti-la afirmó del mentón con fuerza-nos veremos muy pronto- Luego, se fueron a la deriva.

-¡Natsumi! Oh, Dios ¿qué te hicieron?

En el momento que sintió esa voz familiar, logró recuperar la conciencia de donde se encontraba.

-No alcanzaron a hacerme nada. Ayúdame-la ayudó a levantarse con dificultad. Al incorporarse, Kaede la abrazó con fuerza: tenía mucho miedo.

-N-no, no tan fuerte, te lo ruego.

-Natsumi, mira lo que te han hecho: ¿no puedes estar un momento sin que sufras alguna especie de ataque?-la miró de pies a cabeza, tratando de buscar alguna lesión.

-Te digo que estoy bien: sólo me dieron una patada en el estómago y un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ah, sólo eso: qué alivio!-la retó en son de mofa-tienes que revisarte.

-No es para tanto.

-¡Solo mírate! Estos infelices te causaron muchas heridas.

-¿Puede ser en tu apartamento? Miyuki está con otra persona.

-No te preocupes…

-Y ¿no estás enojado? Te perdiste a tu Miyuki.

-No seas tonta: eso no me interesa.

-¡Ah, ¿no?!-cometió una imprudencia: no debió decirle tal cosa. Intentó desviar el tema.

-Escúchame bien: no es el momento de bromas. Vamos, traje el auto.

-Primer acierto: te felicito. Por cierto, lindo traje.

-Más lindo el modelo.

-¡Ah, cuidado!

-Lo siento…pero ¡mira nada más!: te golpearon en la cabeza.

-Se querían aprovechar de mí, pero no soy tan fácil.

-¡¿Qué?!-la detuvo y comenzó a zarandearla de los hombros-¿Quiénes fueron?, ¿cómo eran?, ¿alcanzaron a hacerte algo?: ¡dímelo ya!

-¡Ten más cuidado, tarugo!, ¡te estoy diciendo que me duele!

-Lo lamento…ah, mi niña: ¡bastardos mal nacidos: los mataré a golpes!

-Menos heroísmo y más acción…

-Sí, tienes razón: pero contigo, así de herida no puedo ir más rápido.

-Lo sé, pero- ¡Oye!-intentó objetar, pero Kaede la tomó en sus brazos para ir con mayor agilidad al auto.

La dejó en el asiento delantero, preocupándose de dejarla muy cómoda.

-Oye, ya: si no soy tu hija.

Los ojos se le llenaron de una vaga e instantánea tristeza: esa mirada cargada de un intenso dolor, como si fuese parte de él. No quería inmiscuirse en el asunto, pero sentía tanto el no poder ayudarle: puso una barrera a cualquier pregunta concerniente al tema. Ladeó la cabeza, mirando directamente a Kaede, mientras comenzaba a poner el automóvil en marcha…

-Oye…

-Dime.

-Quisiera preguntarte-

-Soy todo oídos-le respondió con una sonrisa.

Dudó un instante en formular la pregunta, puesto que había demostrado en reiteradas ocasiones el daño que le causaba. Una frase salió de sus labios, rompiendo el imperante silencio.

-¿Qué ocurrió con tu hija…?

Continuará…


	4. Sombras

...Antes de cualquier cosa, quisiera decirte, Sakurah, que te agradezco por los comentarios: lo importante que es el alentar al "hada" cuando anda un poquitín floja. Para ti, mi niña, te va el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes...

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**IV**

El auto quedó en total silencio. Kaede mantenía la vista fija en el volante…su repuesta fue impertérrita:

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Siento que te duele mucho, todavía.

Dio un hondo suspiro. Le respondió:

-Murió hace dos años…su muerte es demasiado reciente.

-Cuánto lo lamento, Kaede.

-Este tema de verdad me incomoda.

-¡No te preocupes! Hablemos de cualquier cosa.

-¿Segura?

-Sí: ya te incomodé con una pregunta, ahora te toca a ti.

-Me estás seduciendo…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tengo unas buenas preguntas arremolinando en mi cabeza…y te aseguro que te molestarán.

-Ya: desembucha.

-Bueno: te lo advertí.

-Dilo ya, calienta sopas.

-¿Has tenido relaciones con tu noviecito?-el diminutivo era notoriamente despectivo, pero a Natsumi la descolocó mayormente la pregunta.

-Eso es privado…y, además¿qué tanto te importa? -respondió con un tono elevado de voz.

-Tú dijiste…

-No seas palurdo…

-Ya: quién es la niñita ahora…se supone que estamos hablando como dos adultos, y es por pura curiosidad¿no es así?

-Espero que sí.

-Ah, por favor.

-No.

-No ¿qué?

-No he tenido relaciones con él-Kaede la miró fijamente: esa mirada hizo que a Natsumi le subiera un bochorno tan grande que le enrojeció casi completamente el rostro. Como acto reflejo, dio vuelta la cara-¡Ah, no sé porqué te respondí!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! A pesar de ser un adulto, tienes gestos de una muchacha.

-Si no estoy tan vieja.

-No, pero pronto lo serás.

-¿A qué quieres llegar, pesado?

-Auch, no me pegues. Tan sólo te digo que, a tu edad, muchas mujeres están casadas, con hijos…

-¿Me quieres casar?

-Podría ser…-sin proponérselo, en su mente, podía imaginarse una vida al lado de ella. En su compañía, las cosas no serían tan sórdidas como pueden llegar a ser cuando no se tiene a la persona apropiada. Natsumi es una mujer llena de vida, un tanto impulsiva, pero llena de una fuerza descomunal que contagia a todo el mundo que se encuentra a sus anchas. De a poco podría conquistar su corazón, su cariño, hasta hacerla sentir de la misma manera que él cuando la tiene cerca…Le fascinaba su sonrisa, esos gestos bruscos, su humor sarcástico, ese papel heroico que termina con ella en alguna mala pasada, que lo impulsaba a protegerla por siempre…

La tenía clavada en la cabeza, la tenía marcada en el corazón. Todo lo que pasaba a su lado eran momentos maravillosos, mágicos: como en el primer amor. Nunca pensó que volvería a encontrar esas intensas ganas de desear estar vivo, no después de ese fatídico día…

-Ya, llegamos.

-Como te arruiné la cena con Miyuki, pediré comida a domicilio.

-Sí, pero yo la pagaré.

-No, yo lo dije primero.

-Tú dijiste que pedirás comida a domicilio, yo la pagaré.

-Kaede…

-¡No se diga más! Yo pagaré la cena y reposarás como corresponde.

Llegaron al apartamento. Abrió la puerta y Natsumi entró para acomodarse en el sillón.

-¡Ah! Uno de estos días, te robaré este delicioso sillón.

-Mmmm…

-¿Qué te pasó?

-No puedo imaginarte atrapada y ajusticiada por tus propios colegas…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! En todo caso.

-Ya: déjame ver si estás bien.

-Bueno-respondió con mucha naturalidad. Comenzó a sacarse la blusa hasta quedar con el torso expuesto: Kaede quedó de una sola pieza al observarla semi-desnuda.

-¿En qué quedamos ahora?

-Lo lamento. Déjame ver-casi con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a explorar su piel: era tan suave y un tanto bronceada. Inspeccionó bien: a salvo de algunos moretones, salió casi intacta del incidente.

A pesar de todo, el rostro de Natsumi mantenía el azoro que la embargaba: aunque era su amigo, la estaba tocando, la estaba observando, y tenía unos tratos un poco torpes. El roce con su piel daba cuenta de que estaba temblando…una de sus manos tocó las suyas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kaede?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Temía que tuvieses alguna fractura, pero sólo son moretones.

-Menos mal-aún mantenía las manos sujetando su cintura-Eh… ¿me permites?

Al darse cuenta de tal posición o "posesión" (como deseen llamarle), la soltó de inmediato.

-Gracias, grandote.

-Bueno, pediré la comida.

-Como desees.

Ambos se fueron sin mirarse. No podían dejar de sentirse extraños, distintos, tan cercanos y lejanos a la vez…Natsumi llevaba un vestido verde, sin escotes exuberantes ni bordados: era un verde botella envolvente, que no se veía por la blusa que llevaba puesta. Por una extraña razón, se la quitó, quedándose sólo con el vestido. Al regresar, notó la hermosa prenda…

-Natsumi…te ves muy, muy-

-Muy ¿qué?

-Muy rica: ven para acá-la tomó posesivamente, en son de mofa. Intentaba desasirse de sus brazos, pero su fuerza era descomunal.

-¡Oye, bestia: suéltame ahora mismo!

La echó en el sofá y se afirmó con rodillas y brazos sin dejarla escapar, para mirarla.

-No te escaparás de la boca del lobo…

-Sí, del aliento del lobo tampoco-comenzó a burlarse tapándose la nariz.

-¡Ah, te burlas de mí! Me las vas a pagar muy caro. Te voy a "romper" esta noche.

-¡¡¡Oye, puerco, porcino, chancho cochino e indecente!!!-empezó a patearlo en las costillas, pero a Kaede le causaba mucha risa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Agradece que no fui a la cena de tu casa: a ella sí que la hago pebre.

Movió las cejas con malicia. Ambos comenzaron a reír con más fuerza…Después de un rato, Natsumi lo hizo a un lado, incómoda por su cercanía. Kaede notó el gesto en su rostro, y le dolió más que nada en el mundo:

-¿Te molestó?

-¿De qué hablas?-sus ojos lo miraban con determinación, pues presentía que algo no muy bueno estaba ocurriendo: quería pillarlo entre sus preguntas-¿que me hayas encontrado rica?

-Sí…puede ser¿te molesta que te diga esas cosas? Digo, yo nunca he tenido intenciones de propasarme contigo: es como si siempre me miraras como un rabo verde: siendo que te he dejado en claro que no deseo nada más que amistad. Si te molesta mis tratos, ten el valor de decírmelo.

-¡Ah, ya te lo dije en una oportunidad! No acostumbro hacer amistades tan estrechas, y tus tratos me desconciertan. Lamento que te sientas mal, no es mi intención…

-Tampoco es la mía, pero temo que no termines de entenderlo.

Exhaló, sofocada. Su mirada se tornó iracunda, y eso lo hacía aún más difícil.

-Ojalá fuese tan sencillo. Necesito asimilarlo, espero que me entiendas.

-Quiero entenderlo, lo necesito entender. Me hace mal tener que soportar tus descalificaciones sin poder protestar…

-¡No es eso de lo que te hablo¿Por qué piensas que podrías molestarme?

-¡No lo sé: eres tú la que nunca habla ni actúa claro!

-¡Es!-es tan fácil desechar a una persona cuando se conoce de hace poco…

Estaba escuchando atentamente cada palabra que le decía. Los ojos le dictaban, le exigían que continuara con su explicación…

-Eres tan especial conmigo, para mí…no puedo verte como a los demás, pero me desconcierta que eso me ocurra contigo. Kaede, te quiero mucho: eres mi mejor, mi único amigo...mis palabras están atropelladas en la cabeza. No sé qué más quieres escuchar de mi boca, no te diré nada más: he sido completamente sincera, y me heriría mucho el que pensaras siquiera que lo que siento por ti es mera deferencia por cómo me ayudaste.

-Natsumi…

-Quiero que tengas presente que, que no debes hacer nada más…

-¿Ah, qué?

-No quiero más complicaciones: si tú lo deseas, no tendremos ninguna objeción en nuestro trato ¿te parece?

-¡Perfecto!: como quieras…

-¡Ya, no te burles!

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Ah!, te propongo otro trato.

-A ver…

-Propongo en forma de edicto que comamos o nos iremos al hospital por inanición.

-Muy elocuente vuestra propuesta, mi señor Fukusawa.

-Ciertamente, mi estimada Tsujimoto.

-¡Ring-ring!

-Ese es el timbre. No te muevas, no me tardo.

-De acuerdo-le sonrió, después, se tiró cómodamente en el sofá. Sin que pudiese verlo, Kaede le dedicó una mirada de suma ternura…abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, señor. La cuenta.

-Toma, aquí está. Quédate con el vuelto.

-Muchas gracias y que lo disfrute-al divisar a Natsumi tirada en el sofá, una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

El chico salió hecho humo del lugar. Kaede no supo más que hacer una mueca al contener la risa. El golpe de la puerta la despertó y se incorporó.

-¿Y esa risa?

-Después te cuento: mira lo que te traigo.

-¡Ah: comida chatarra!

-…Eso querías tú, yo prefiero algo casero-refutó, sentándose al lado de ella.

-Es comida, y es deliciosa. No te reconozco tan refinado.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

-¡Uhh! Que quizás lo de Miyuki es pura pantalla…

-¡Oye, mal pensada! Yo soy muy macho para mis cosas…

Natsumi se le acercó, como queriendo enfrentarle. Se encontraban en distancia muy peligrosa…

-A ver…de-mues-tra-lo.

-¡Perfecto: si deseas ponerme a prueba, no tengo inconvenientes!-la acercó de la nuca y le dio un beso en los labios. Natsumi tenía los ojos bien abiertos: por miedo, por impresión…Después de un tiempo, se separó tiernamente de su rostro. Ella tenía cara de estupefacción; él, de aplastante victoria. Le dio una pequeña cachetada en la mejilla…

-¿Ves? Soy muy machito para mis cosas…

Se puso de pie y fue a descorchar el vino. Reaccionó de improviso y se fue delante de él…

-¿Qué pas?-un puñetazo lo silenció y botó en el sofá.

-Ahora estamos a mano: no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo-su tono era bajo, pero sumamente serio. Se limpió la comisura de la boca, donde brotaba un hilo de sangre. Natsumi se extraño al escuchar una incipiente risa cada vez más escandalosa…

-De-de ¡¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?!-espetó, sin la menor compostura.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja¿No me digas que te sentiste indefensa ante el lobo feroz?

-¡E-eso no te incumbe, papanatas!

-¡Por supuesto que me incumbe¿No me dirás que el tremendo derechazo que me diste fue por gratitud?

-¡Vete al carajo, Kaede! Me importas un bledo…-se dio vuelta en sus talones y salió del departamento. Kaede la siguió en silencio, aguantándose las ganas de reír…

-No me sigas, idiota. Me voy a casa…

-Ah, no seas "niñita": era una broma, tú empezaste.

-Oh, muchas gracias por el cumplido: ahora no puedes hacer una escena más patética…

De pronto, una idea macabra cruzó por su mente…-"Así que desea una verdadera escena patética…No ha visto absolutamente nada".

-¡No me dejes, Natsumi¡¿Qué les diré a nuestros cinco hijos?!-gritó, hincándose a los pies de Natsumi y aferrándose de sus piernas…

-Pe-pe-pero ¡¿qué demonios estás diciendo, Kaede¡Ya te chiflaste!

-¿Me chiflé por mi devoción a mi familia, por ti? (¡Ja, ja, ja! Ni se nota que he visto "Gladiador") ¡No me abandones, yo te amo!

-¡Cállate, cállate! Tus vecinos vendrán a verte…

-…¡¡Porque aún te amoooooooooo…y estoy enamoradooooooooooo…!

Ya a esas alturas, todo el condominio estaba de pie espectando la bochornosa escena. Natsumi estaba más roja que nunca…De pronto, una voz ronca los desvió del centro de atención…

-¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí¡¿Qué es lo que observan mis ojos justicieros?!

-"Ah, no…lo que nos estaba faltando: la guinda de la torta"

-¿Perdón?-preguntó un Kaede bastante confuso, pero un abrazo casi estrangulador lo dejó al borde de la asfixia.

-¡Oiga¿qué demonios le pasa?!-

-Tranquilo, indefenso ciudadano: yo me entenderé con mi pueblo-le susurró al oído, acto después, se dirigió a los vecinos-¡Este pobre ciudadano, compañeros, es víctima de el más sórdido de los engaños!

-¡Eso no es cierto¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Strike-man?!

-¡Lo que todo héroe merecedor de serlo haría: denunciar este acto de infamia, chica "jonron"!

-¡Deja de decirme así, lunático!

-¿Chica "jonron"? Je, je, je: eso no me lo habías contado.

-¡Que te calles, Kaede: no le des más cuerda al desquiciado este!

-¡No daréis más órdenes a este pobre enclenque que no sabe lo que le conviene!

-Oiga, oiga, oiga…Je, lo de la ayudita se lo agradezco, pero no comience con descalificaciones…

-¡…un pobre diablo sin el más mínimo sentido de autoestima…!

-Por favor, señor: no deseo-

-¡Un inútil que no sabe distinguir entre una verdadera mujer y un marimacho con faldas!

-¡Ahora sí que me colmó la paciencia!-un solo golpe dejó al "héroe" inconsciente en el piso. Los vecinos no lo podían creer, mucho menos Natsumi.

-¡Kaede¿pero en qué demonios estás pensando?!

-¡Escúchame bien, Natsumi: nadie duda de mi masculinidad, mucho menos un mamarracho enmascarado!

-Está loco…: no puedo creer que hayas nockeado al pobre diablo este-puso la cabeza en sus piernas, tratando de despertarlo-Oye, despierta…

-Mmmm... ¡Hey¿qué haces, chica jonron?!

-Ahg, ya está despierto...-soltó la cabeza sin la menor consideración. Kaede alcanzó a atraparlo.

-¡¿Estás loca acaso?! Pudiste haberlo matado.

-No os preocupéis, joven ciudadano: yo me encargaré de la chica jonron…-dicho esto, se incorporó y señaló a Natsumi frente a toda la "audiencia"-¡Os desafío a un partido de béisbol, y más vale que lo aceptéis!

-¡Ah, ya veo…!: deseas que te exponga al ridículo¿no es así?-espetó con el puño en alto.

-No cantéis victoria, puesto que he encontrado a mi pupilo para confrontaros-agarró del cuello a Kaede.

-Oiga: a mi no me meta con sus trastornos de tercera edad…

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!: no sabía que Kaede Fukusawa era una gallina…

-A ver, a ver…-se alejó de Strike-man y encaró a Natsumi-Puedo ser un caballero contigo, Natsumi, pero eso no te da derecho a insultarme como se te de la gana…

-No es un insulto, grandote: te estoy desafiando.

-¡Uhhhh!-los vecinos quedaban conmocionados por el reto.

-…no deseo ponerte en evidencia frente a toda la gente…

-¿Evidencia de qué?

-De dejarte de rodillas frente a mí, muñeca.

-¡Oh¿qué le responderá?!-participaban de la discusión.

-El que quedará de rodillas a mis pies serás tú, grandote: eso te lo puedo asegurar…

-¡Pues, bien¿qué esperamos?!

-¡A que te sujetes bien los pantalones y respondas a mi desafío!

-¡Pelea es lo que deseas; pelea vas a tener!

Entre aplausos y gritos de júbilo, los contrincantes subieron al ático seguidos de cerca de Strike-man y todos los que presenciaron la afrenta. Natsumi se colocó el casco que llevaba en su bolso a toda hora para enfrentar a su archienemigo. Al percatarse que no podía colocarse en posición de batear por lo ajustado del vestido, tomó una navaja e hizo un corte en el muslo para la correcta apertura de piernas en su posición de bateadora.

-Se ve sumamente sexy, mi querida contrincante: pero no bastará para vencer a este semental…

-¡Ja, ja, ja: me río en tu cara, "semental": no eres más que un potrillo indefenso frente a mí!

-¡No será por mucho tiempo!-se sacó la casaca y la tiró hacia las vecinas que no dejaban de apoyar al muchacho. Acto seguido, se arremangó la camisa para su lanzamiento-Lamentarás el momento que me desafiaste, Natsumi Tsujimoto: nadie osa desafiarme sin pensar en su pellejo.

-Eso lo veremos…-tomó el bate con fuerza esperando el lanzamiento.

Una mueca de aprobación en el rostro del antihéroe dejó ver su gusto por la confrontación, pero una voz cortante interrumpió el evento.

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!-todos se dieron vuelta a ver a la persona que detuvo la expectación: era la casera del apartamento.

-Señora Katsumata-musitó, mientras se incorporaba. El hombre, displicente por la interrupción, se dirigió a la señora:

-Disculpe, dama, pero estamos en medio de un asunto de relevancia…

-Discúlpeme usted, pero lo único que escucho son ruidos estridentes de animales incivilizados en "mi edificio"…Kaede¿qué haces exactamente?

-Je, je, je…es curioso que lo pregunte, mi señora.

-¡Ah, ya veo: este truhán anda con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo! Eso explica vuestra huida del hogar… ¡Oh, mil disculpas, chica jonron, pero no podéis abandonar a vuestra familia por este infame: no vale la pena!

-Tiene toda la razón…-sonrió socarrona, siguiéndole el juego para molestar a Kaede.

-Por lo menos, mi señora es mucho, pero mucho más fina y delicada que tú, Natsumi…

-¡Basta! Ya no entiendo nada de lo que quieren decir entre cacareos, lo único que tengo clarito es que se van en un dos por tres… ¡Vamos, todos fuera de aquí!

Todos los vecinos, decepcionados, van de vuelta a sus departamentos. También lo hacían Natsumi, Kaede y Strike-man, pero la señora Katsumata deseaba una rápida explicación del asunto.

-¡Excepto ustedes tres: especialmente tú, Kaede! No puedo creer que estés armando escándalo en el edificio, siendo que siempre has sido tan atento y correcto: así que, para mantener tu correcta imagen de caballero, me vas a explicar con lujo de detalles todo este alboroto.

-Tiene toda la razón, mi señora. Bueno, lo que ocurre es que…

-¿Y bien, Kaede?...

-¡Ah: Natsumi, no te entrometas!

-¡Si yo sólo te quiero ayudar!

-¿Dices que eso es ayudar¡por favor, no me ayudes!

-¡Eres insoportable!

-¡Mírate bien antes de opinar!-sus caras estaban muy cerca, como si fuesen a besarse, pero su actitud demostraba todo lo contrario.

De pronto, la señora cayó en la cuenta y comenzó a reír muy solapadamente. Al darse cuanta de tal reacción, la miraron, desconcertados.

-¿Qué le ocurre, mi señora?

-Bueno, que ahora comprendo todo el escándalo: ustedes son pareja¿no es así?

Ambos se miraron y respondieron al unísono:

-¡No, cómo se le ocurre!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, pero sólo mírense: hasta contestan al mismo tiempo!

Natsumi no podía estar más colorada: la situación se estaba haciendo reiterativa…, cada vez que la veían cerca de él, las suposiciones eran siempre las mismas. Por otro lado, a Kaede no le hacía gracia que la hostigaran: por mucho que le gustara, sabía perfectamente que le incomodaba de sobremanera los cometarios ajenos a ellos, así que, con sumo respeto, finiquitó el comentario.

-No, mi señora: ella está comprometida y yo soy su amigo.

-¡Ah, ya lo veo!

-"Gracias, Kaede…"-le susurró al oído, mientras el muchacho bajó la vista disimuladamente.

-"No te preocupes, yo me encargo: vete al apartamento, después te sigo"

Caminó en dirección al apartamento. Al ver que se retiraba, Strike-man la haló hacia sí.

-¡Hey, tú no te vas sino tengo mi revancha!

-¡Suéltela: mamarracho inconsciente!-la casera dio la orden en un golpe de voz. A él le dio un susto tal, que dejó libre el brazo de la muchacha.

-Vaya: Strike-man es avasallado por una mujer¿eh?

-Esa mujer es una fiera…, y me gusta-respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

A la pobre anciana se le ruborizaron hasta las canas, mientras Kaede reía sin miramientos…

-Mi señora: nunca supe que Ud. todavía flechaba corazones…-levantó las cejas con malicia, mientras Natsumi lo apoyaba con fuertes carcajadas.

-¡Ay, Kaede: niño imprudente! Y usted-se dirigió al "flechado"-se me va directo a la oficina: tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Os aseguro que sí, mi querida dama-dio una reverencia, esperando que pasara. Con indecisión, pasó al lado de él, seguido por el enamorado de Strike. Al verse librados de ambos, decidieron volver al apartamento…

-Oye, Kaede…

-Dime.

-¿A ti no te molesta que nos miren como si fuéramos pareja?

-¿Por qué: temes ilusionarte con este "amor imposible"?-se señaló con mucha imponencia.

-Ja, ja, ja: no seas tonto. Es por-por…

-¿Por?

-¡Es incómodo: eres mi amigo, y, bueno, muchas chicas te miran y, cuando estamos juntos…!

-¿Y…?

-¡Ah, ya no me cuestiones que me pones más nerviosa!

-¡Ajá: ahí está el meollo del asunto!: Te empiezo a interesar. Lo siento, a mí me gusta Miyuki.

-¡Ah, no sé porqué te pregunto: eres un ególatra!-terminó la discusión adelantando el paso, pero un vibrador la sobresaltó. En un solo instante, una idea se le vino a la mente:

-Tokairin… ¡Tokairin!-Había olvidado por completo la llamada prometida; así, intentó buscarlo en todas partes, pero no lo encontraba. Se inclinó y sacó de la cartera los artilugios más extravagantes que se pueden imaginar, pero ni una pista del bendito celular. Kaede cruzó los brazos, apoyándose en la pared con una mueca de desaprobación en el rostro. Al darse cuenta de su "inutilidad", lo encaró con enojo:

-¡Y tú¿qué esperas que no me ayudas?!

-Yo no voy a hacer el ridículo buscándote las cosas: mal que mal, es tu culpa el no tener tus cosas en orden…

-Dios, Dios…no me hagas esto, por favor-musitaba, sumamente angustiada, mientras escudriñaba en cada parte del bolsón. Soltando un respingo al darse cuenta que lo movía a realizar hasta lo más doloroso con tal de devolver en ella su sonrisa, comenzó a ayudarla a buscar el aparato. Lamentablemente, el sonido paró. Su rostro se volvió melancólico, y él se estaba volviendo loco al verla tan triste, tan descolocada.

-Natsumi, ven.

-No…

-¡Hey, ya: no seas terca!

-¡No quiero que me toques, no quiero que nadie me toque: déjame tranquila!-intentaba empujarlo golpeándolo con los puños, pero Kaede no se dejaba vencer. Finalmente, la agarró de improviso y la apretó con fuerza hacia sí. Los golpes eran inútiles. Poco a poco se dejó llevar por la infatigable angustia al sentirse humillada, como picada en su orgullo: trastocada por un fuerte sentimiento que la llenaba de fuerza y la dejaba sin aire. Al final, las lágrimas cedieron después de tanto tiempo de contención, empapando su camisa: aferrándose a su pecho, lloraba con fuerza, con desesperación. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda con ternura y a besarle la frente reiteradas veces…

No podía evitarlo más, el hecho estaba en sus narices: la amaba. Amaba a Natsumi con todo su corazón. El hecho era tan clarificador en su mente: ella, en sus brazos, lamentándose por otro amor; mientras bullía en su interior la necesidad de corresponderle en ese momento de necesidad. Entre caricias, comenzó a arrullarla:

-Kaede, yo-intentó replicar, pero él la interrumpió.

-Desahógate: llora todo lo que desees-la aferró con fuerza y suma ternura a la vez-Ah, Natsumi, Natsumi…: cuánto tiempo habrás cargado esta pena.

Continuará…


	5. Heridas

**¡Uf! Bueno, disculpen la tardanza: aquí las cosas deben hacerse con harta hada, así que les mando este capítulo con cariño: disfrútenlo. Y manden reviews si desean comentar algo de la historia, por malo y perverso que parezca ¡ja, ja, ja! **

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**V**

**She came home, just won the game  
Long time struggle she fulfilled her dream  
All she wanted was to make you proud,  
You weren't there**

**He had his birthday few days ago  
He got some presents, a big party too  
And there were congratulation calls  
As the years before, not ever one from you**

**You weren't there, distant, far away  
It's like this every day, they see you in their heads  
Wonder if you'll come  
Afraid to close their eyes, and miss you once again**

**She cut herself on a piece of paper  
It didn't hurt, but she saw the blood  
She could need that embrace, you weren't there**

**Did he have to cry louder,  
Would that's make you hear him  
You see, his heart was broken, for the first time**

**You weren't there, distant, far away  
It's like this every day, they see you in their heads  
Wonder if you'll come  
Afraid to close their eyes, and miss you once again**

**Cannot turn back time, a wish yet to come true  
They're making up these stories about you**

**You weren't there, distant, far away  
It's like this every day, they see you in their heads  
Wonder if you'll come  
Afraid to close their eyes, and miss you once again**

"**You Weren't There", Lene Marlin.**

* * *

**Heridas…**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. De a poco, muy lentamente trataba de ubicarse, pero le parecía todo tan extraño. Una voz la devolvió en conciencia…

-Buenos días, Natsumi.

Se sentó en la cama sin contestarle. Tenía presente algunas cosas que ocurrieron: una conversación a altas horas de la noche, confesiones, lágrimas. De pronto, en su cabeza estaba todo muy claro, tanto, que no deseaba recordar. Todo este tiempo conteniendo la pena de no verle, de no sentirse…y ahí estaba: él, con esa sonrisa tan cálida, tan afable, tan de siempre…

A pesar de que Kaede necesitaba saber que ella se encontraba bien, algo en su mente lo detuvo en tal afán.

-Oye¿cómo dormiste?-se sentó al lado de ella, formando un hueco cálido en las sábanas. Lo miró con una sonrisa de sumo cariño:

-Muy bien.

-Me alegra saberlo: te veías un poco abrumada anoche.

-Muchas gracias, por todo.

-No tienes porqué decirlo: soy tu amigo, siempre estaré aquí.

-De todas formas, te lo agradezco…

-¡Ya, dale! A los amigos no se les da las gracias, sólo se les golpea.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!...: Eres un matón, no me cabe duda alguna.

-Sí, pero un matón que te adora-terminó la frase abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Ya, pero me vas a dejar sin aire!

-Lo siento: no sé controlar mi fuerza…

-¡Ya, ella: la mole!

-Pero ¡por supuesto que!-¡Oye: yo no soy una mole¿qué te pasa?!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres muy especial, Kaede-le acarició la mejilla con ternura-muchas gracias por lo de anoche: me hace muy bien tenerte como amigo.

-De acuerdo-se levantó de su lado: ya las cosas se tornaban cada vez más difíciles cuando se volvía tierna. Al besarla esa vez, aunque fuese por pura inocencia, encendió una mecha que no terminaría de consumirse nunca. El sólo pensar la causa de esa deferencia le hacía bullir la sangre, pero no se permitiría jamás arruinar este momento- haré el desayuno…

-¡Déjame ayudarte!

-No sé: no me gusta que te metas a la cocina.

-¡Ah, ya!

-¡No vamos a empezar con lo mismo¿verdad?!

-Noo…: si sé que eres el "mamarracho"¡perdón!, "macho" regio estupendo…

-Ja, ja, ja: chistosa.

-No, en serio: déjame ayudarte.

-Bueno, bueno. Ven…-la haló del brazo hasta la cocina.

-¡Dios: tremenda cocina!-casi se cayó de la impresión cuando vio el gran rincón culinario.

-Me gustan los espacios grandes, especialmente si es para satisfacer a la "gran bestia"-señaló, tocándose el estómago.

-Comparto tu visión de mundo, pero todavía no comprendo cómo costeas todos estos lujos…

-Bueno, a decir verdad, los honorarios de bombero no cubren ni el ápice en la mantención de este departamento.

-Lo imaginé-contestó sonriendo-¡Ah, pero se me olvidaba que eras psiquiatra!

-Ya…no recuerdo habértelo dicho-escrutó en la nerviosa mirada que le dio al caer en conclusiones.

-E-es que…

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Pues…-miró hacia abajo, rascándose la cabeza-las chicas hablaban de ti: te sacaron hasta una ficha personal completa.

Comenzó a reír con fuerza, tanta, que Natsumi quedó muy extrañada.

-Ya¿me dices que no te habías dado cuenta?

-Mmm… ¡Nah, no tenía la más mínima idea¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Eres un niño, de eso no me cabe duda-comenzó a hacer el té, con la impresión de que le fascinaba esa manera de ser.

-Tus compañeras están un tanto chaladitas: pensé que esas cosas sólo se hacían en el colegio.

-¡Para que veas!

-Ah, no te hagas la que no matas ni un pajarito: te apuesto que las ayudaste en la información.

-¡¿Estás loco?! No soy de ese tipo de mujer: si me gusta alguien, se lo digo tupido y parejo.

-¿O sea que te declaras al tipo y ya?

-Sí…ah, qué chapado a la antigua eres.

-Es que así debería ser…Acaso-quería preguntarle por el "infeliz" desgraciado" que se la había arrebatado, pero en su interno supo que no era la ocasión para preguntárselo.

Natsumi se dio cuenta del alcance de sus palabras: deseaba que fuese él y no otra persona que supiese más de ella. Así que con una posición más relajada comenzó a responderle:

-No, no alcancé a declararme: me tomó de los hombros y me calló con un beso.

-¡Vaya! Es de la misma calaña tuya…

-Es así, pero parecía un poco más reservado.

-Fue algo así como "el lobo vestido de cordero".

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Exactamente.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un tiempo prolongado, hasta que se dieron cuenta de ello y continuaron cada uno con su labor.

-Te veías muy bien con ese vestido-comentó sin mirarla, mientras preparaba el jugo de naranja.

-Mmm…eres muy halagador-sonrió seductoramente, haciendo que, casi inconscientemente, se sonrojara.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja¡No puedo creer lo que están viendo mis ojos: Kaede, el "macho fornido", sonrojándose como colegial!

-Pamplinas: es que está haciendo calor…

-Sí, Kaede: lo que tú digas…

La sonrisa socarrona de ella no se iba: canturreaba lo avergonzado que se encontraba su amigo y agregaba indirectas respecto a su "masculinidad"; sin tener ni la más ínfima posibilidad de refutarle algo para descubrirse en forma intencional.

De esa manera, se la pasaban todo el tiempo: ambos en una disputa, ambos en casos exitosos de captura de delincuentes. El tiempo transcurría con rapidez y los cambios en su actuar se hacían cada vez más notorios: Miyuki era testigo silencioso de los cambios operantes en ella. Ahí los veía: uno al lado del otro, conversando en lo alto de la estación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Miyuki?

-¡Ah!...Me asustaste, Ken-chan…-sonrió, mientras su vista volvía hacia las alturas.

-Supongo que, al final, logró encontrar ese apoyo que le faltaba.

-No lo sé-refutó, lanzando un suspiro-algo aquí no me parece…

-¿A qué haces referencia, Kobayakawa?: yo los veo muy amigos; de más está el decirte que Kaede se regocija de su presencia.

-Eso es lo que me temo: Natsumi es muy amigable con los hombres; no tiene pelos en la lengua. Kaede la mira como si la vida se le fuera tras ella…

-¿Me estás diciendo que…quizás…?

Dejó de mirarlos hasta dejar su vista frente a Nakayima.

-Es una posibilidad…

* * *

-¡Vamos, chicas: muevan esas cajas hacia la bodega¡Nakayima¿qué demonios estás haciendo?!-un manotón interrumpió la afanosa tarea-¡Eso no es un bombero: parece un grifo!

-¡Es un grifo, Yoriko!

-Ahg, qué grifo más feo…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No te exaltes tanto, Yoriko-las manos de Kaede sobre sus hombros la enrojecieron a más no poder. Se volteó para responderle atropelladamente.

-P-perdón: yo no soy así, es que yo-yo…

-¡Kaede, necesito ayuda!

-¡Nooo: yo soy la que lo necesitaba primero!

-¡No seas tramposa, Ikuko: todas queremos… ¡perdón!, necesitamos su ayuda!

Poco a poco, la bodega tomaba forma para el evento: lamentablemente, atrasado por un caso de investigación acerca de una organización criminal…eso significó muchas cosas…

Mientras se perdía entre las disputas de las muchachas en afán de captar su total atención, no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia Natsumi: cargando hasta dos veces su peso, corriendo de un lado para el otro, desafiando todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino…

-¡Natsumi, no cargues tantas cosas: te vas a quebrar la espalda!-espetó Miyuki, en conocimiento del contenido de las cajas.

-¡No te preocupes: estoy de maravilla!-finiquitó, tomando uno de los muebles para el mini escenario de la obra teatral-voy a dejarlo, por mientras, en uno de los rincones de la cochera…

-P-pero-no alcanzó a decirle nada, porque estaba en pos de reprocharle. De alguna forma, sospechaba el móvil de esa conducta…

* * *

"Era medianoche. Se revolcaba una y otra vez en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Finalmente, cedió al infatigable insomnio en el que estaba presa: se puso las pantuflas y fue a buscar una taza de leche, a fin de ceder en los brazos de Morfeo. De pronto, unos ruidos, cada vez más estridentes: provenían de la habitación de Natsumi. No acostumbraba a "indagar" en las cosas de Natsumi, pero el nivel elevado de la discusión, afianzado por el tono de voz ya lo convertía en cosa pública.

Se encontraba de pie, caminando de un lugar a otro, con los ojos desorbitados. Prestó a tomar atención:

-¡¿Cómo eres capaz de decirme tales cosas?! No, no puedo hacerlo: son asuntos del trabajo… ¡te desconozco totalmente: creí que me tenías un ápice de confianza, algo siquiera!-tomó una pausa para escucharlo, que no hizo sino enervar sus ánimos, ya caldeados-¡por supuesto que no podemos seguir así!... N-ni siquiera sé si deseo seguir así…-otra pausa, el tono de voz de Tokairin era pausado, pero suplicante. Lo escuchó, entrecerrando los ojos. Evitando que las lágrimas fluyeran, hizo el ademán de mirar hacia arriba-No, no me digas eso… ¡Por supuesto que te amo: por eso es que!-no dejó que terminara, un fuerte "¡No es ésta la solución: lo estás huyendo!" quebró su entereza: ahora, las lágrimas caían impúdicas, recorriendo su rostro. Cerró los ojos, con el último halo que le quedaba, espetó -Lo lamento, Tokairin: no deseo seguir discutiendo-una pausa entre ambos…finalmente, un "haz lo que quieras" cortó la discusión. Apagó el aparato, tirándolo sin la más mínima intención de conocer cuál fue su paradero. Luego, miró las pesas. Avanzó hacia ellas y comenzó con el ejercitamiento, que era más una vía de escape que un verdadero deseo de ejercitarse.

Se alejó de la puerta. Fue en pos de la cocina, pero quedó detenida en el living: una imponente luna llena, como en aquella ocasión…

Y, ahora,…"

Esa disputa lo dejaba todo en claro: las salidas improvistas con su compañero, las misiones peligrosas, los entrenamientos nocturnos desmedidos…Tokairin. De pronto, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Miró en dirección de Kaede: si alguien podría ayudarle en indagar un poco más en la conducta de Natsumi era él…su amigo, alguien con la suficiente confianza de ella lo avala como el capacitado para hacerle entrar en razón. Al sentir esa mirada, Kaede la saludó con una sonrisa, que ella correspondió.

Definitivamente, Kaede le iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

* * *

-Así que, deseas que salga un rato¿verdad?

-Correcto-puso una de las manos en el lavamanos y la otra en su cintura-me parece que ya esperé mucho a que Nakayima respondiese, así que, será mejor que lo estimule de alguna forma: invité a Kaede a cenar conmigo¿no te parece?

-¡Es estupendo!-aplaudió alegre. Esa sonrisa fue totalmente espontánea, sincera: de ninguna manera pretendía algo. Lo suponía: ella no sentía nada por él, nada que presumiese siquiera algo de afecto amoroso.

La mirada de Natsumi escrutaba el silencio de Miyuki, aún concentrada en revolver la sopera. De pronto, sintió un olor a quemado se coló en la pequeña nariz de Natsumi, que había pescado un pequeño resfriado días atrás: situación por la cual no dio mayor importancia. Fue en dirección a su habitación y se encerró a escuchar un poco de música…Miyuki iba a comprar unas cosas al almacén, puesto que, bajo la sumisión que se encontraba a causa del plan, se le olvidaron algunas cosas.

-Natsumi, voy a comprar: ve las ollas, por favor.

-Mmmm… ¡oh, sí!

-¡Qué entusiasta! Bueno, no me demoro nada…-salió, confiada en que Natsumi la había escuchado. Lo que no sabía era que, cuando fue a advertirle acerca de la cocción, estaba escuchando a Iron Maiden a todo volumen (uno de sus grupos favoritos) y que el "Oh, sí" sólo era parte del degustar del momento de placentero ocio. Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos, en los cuales la sopa se había consumido y las cosas no tornaban hacia lo mejor.

Incorporada ya de su "terapia", se estiró de forma casi felina y comenzó a prepararse a salir de la casa. Cuando estuvo ya vestida, salió de la habitación. Se percató de la humareda que se colaba por los resquicios de la puerta de cocina. Frunció el ceño, extrañada, pues Miyuki no era de las personas que quemaba la cena.

-¡Miyuki, la sopa!-No hubo respuesta: comenzó a preocuparse. Con mediana velocidad, abrió la puerta…

* * *

"-Necesito conversar contigo, Kaede.

-¡Por supuesto, Miyuki! Soy todo oídos: conversemos acá-espetó con un volumen bastante alto.

-¡No!-la reacción de Miyuki fue tan enérgica, que Kaede no hizo más que una sonrisa un tanto extrañada. Al darse cuenta de la exagerada reacción, Miyuki se sonrojó un tanto avergonzada-Lo lamento, es que lo que debo hablar contigo es de estricta confidencialidad: si alguien lo supiese, aunque de casualidad se tratase, témome que causaría un mal mayor. Sé que puedo confiar en tu cautela.

-Mmm…-se tomó la barbilla, en son de plena psicología-Si tuviese conocimiento de la psicología (ocultando su profesión), diría que lo que te preocupa es Natsumi¿me equivoco?-lo dijo en voz baja, pues la situación lo ameritaba: aunque se encontraban tras las cortinas del mini-teatro, Kaede estaba en constante acecho de admiradoras. Miyuki no supo hacer más que una cara de asombro.

-Vaya, creo que no se puede ocultar nada de información contigo.

-Me temo que no¿te molesta?

-No, en absoluto: creo que las situaciones difíciles se encaran mejor al decir las cosas de frente. Me agrada tu actitud: creo que me podrás ayudar bastante: me parece que está pasando por momentos muy difíciles.

-Demás está el decir que cuentas con toda mi ayuda.

-Bueno, si puedo abusar de esa confianza un poco más.

-Dime: te escucho.

-¿Podrías ir al departamento? Eso sí: hablaremos a solas.

-Ningún problema: voy en la tarde.

-Yo le diré a Natsumi que vaya a alguna parte.

-Pero ¿va a ir sola?

-Mmm…-sonrió levemente, tapándose la boca con la mano cerrada: definitivamente, esas actitudes no eran de "amigos"-Kaede, mi amiga ya tiene la edad suficiente para cruzar la calle sola, si a eso haces referencia.

-Je, lo siento. Bueno¿como a las ocho?

-Estupendo. Muchísimas gracias.

-No te preocupes. Nos vemos- vio como se alejaba. Estaba meditando, sopesando cada una de sus palabras en aquella conversación, mas no pudo sino dejar escapar esa constante preocupación por esa muchacha…

-Hey¡piensa rápido!-sin lograr verlo, un saco de pelotas de basquetball iba en dirección a él. Logró atajarlo a tiempo, pero al pillarlo tan desprevenido, cedió al peso y cayó de espaldas al suelo, desparramando las pelotas a su alrededor. Al recuperarse de la impresión, vio la cara victoriosa de Natsumi y algunos gritos de las muchachas, corriendo a socorrer al pobre de Kaede. Natsumi se puso en cuclillas, cerca de él, y susurró:

-A la otra, te concentras en trabajar y no en mirar babosamente a Miyuki¿te parece?-se incorporó y salió entre el tumulto que se abalanzaba a ayudarlo, con una sonrisa evidente.

-¡Oh, Kaedecito¿te encuentras bien?

-Ah, esta Natsumi. ¿Estás bien, Fukusawa?-preguntó Nakayima, ofreciéndole su mano. Kaede negó amablemente la ayuda, incorporándose sin mayores problemas.

-No se preocupen: me encuentro de maravilla.

-¿En serio?

-Bah, Nakayima, terminarás ofendiéndome: ya estoy acostumbrado a sus tratos-rió, desentendido de tanto alboroto. El tumulto fue disipándose, pero algo en su cabeza no le quedaba muy claro.

-"Eso fue-fue… ¿un acto de celos?"."

* * *

-"Un acto de celos… ¡celos! Maldita sea, Kaede: eres un completo idiota. Buscas por todas partes algún indicio que te acerque un poco más a ella…, mal que mal, después de ese beso forzado no has sino empeorado en esta situación. Pero…ah¿cómo no sentirse atraído por esos labios tan rojos, tan dulces…, cómo podría verla con ojos fraternales si lo que siento me está ganando de a poco?"-

Se quedó inmovilizado, a pasos del departamento. Estaba con la vista gacha, pero un grito lo desconcertó…: provenía del departamento.

-¡Ah, se está incendiando!

-¡Natsumi!-fue tal el grito de Kaede, que la vecina del lado salió corriendo al pasillo: cuan grande fue la sorpresa al constatar que era el mismo "muchacho indecente" de la vez anterior.

-¡Jovencito¿se puede saber qué escándalo es éste, en un departamento moral y de gente decente?!

Hizo oídos sordos a las demandas y escándalos de la señora Miyamoto. Con un tono bastante decidido, dio unos pasos atrás.

-No ¡No se atrevería a hacer semejante cosa!

-¡Escúchame, Natsumi: si estás cerca de la puerta de entrada, aléjate lo más posible!

-¡Deténgase, por amor a la moral!

Se sacó el terno y corrió en dirección a la puerta, con claras intenciones de derrumbarla.

-¡Listo o no, ahí vooooooooooooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyy!-un estruendo sacudió todo el edificio. La señora estaba boquiabierta ante la desfachatez de ese truhán, quien no hizo mella so los ruegos insistentes de la señora y dejó la puerta como una tablita de madera.

Entró con rapidez al lugar y, al darse cuenta de la dirección del humo, tomó una cubeta y la llenó de agua en el baño. Casi inmediatamente, abrió la puerta de la cocina donde el supuesto "incendio" ya no existía. La mirada de Natsumi, de la impresión por ver a Kaede entrar de improviso, hasta la cara de horror al gritarle que no ocurría nada…, pero fue demasiado tarde: no logró frenar la acción y dejó totalmente empapada a Natsumi.

Total silencio. Quedó paralizado, todavía con el ademán de arrojar agua: el rostro de Kaede pasaba desde la insoportable risa a la preocupación por dejarla "hecha sopa". Natsumi dejó el cuerpo caer: dobló las rodillas y puso una de sus manos en ellas, sujetando su mentón. Con la mirada de "muy pocos amigos", no dejaba lugar a explicación alguna.

-Natsumi, yo-

-No importa-respondió cortante, con el rostro contraído a más no poder-Lo único que faltaría es que me orinase un perro.

-¡Ya llegué!-una voz de lejos. Después un grito: los pasos presurosos a la cocina-Pe-pe-pero ¡¿qué pasó aquí?!...-comenzó a observar el "siniestro", hasta posar sus ojos en la "sirena" que tenía enfrente.

-No preguntes…-Fue la simple respuesta de Natsumi. La olla: evidencia que le dejó todo en claro. A pesar que, inicialmente, tenía una cara de espanto evidente, su rostro de relajó hasta dejar fluir la risotada. El volumen no menguaba: cada vez era más estridente y contagioso.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja¡Ah, Natsumi: tan solo a ti te pasan estas cosas¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Los dos veían cómo la siempre recatada y compuesta Miyuki perdía totalmente los estribos y se destornillaba de la risa por la situación. Se miraron fijamente, hasta que la acompañaron en la risotada.

* * *

A pesar de la limpieza exhaustiva del lugar, la cocina estaba imposibilitada para cualquier acto culinario, siquiera un huevo frito. Resignada de refregar una y otra vez la cocina, suspiró cansada y se dirigió a Kaede, quien terminaba de trapear el suelo

-Esta cocina está imposible: supongo que tendremos que ir a tu departamento…

-No te preocupes, Miyuki: reconozco que no es muy decoroso que una señorita ande en el departamento de un hombre soltero. Así que mandamos a pedir comida y nos quedamos acá para platicar.

-Eres muy considerado, Kaede.

-¡Uhhh! Que estás galante, Kaede-Natsumi lo codeó en son de burla-Bueno, yo me voy a ir: no molestaré más a los tortolitos-arqueó las cejas con malicia, pero ninguno se sintió por aludido, seguros de la real situación-¡Agh, ya sé que estoy estorbando! Que la pasen bien…

-E-¡Espera!-la tomó del brazo, sin que pudiese moverse.

-¿Qué te pasó a ti ahora, Kaede?

-Voy contigo hasta la esquina: olvidé comprar el vino.

-Pero, Kaede: no es de caballero el dejar a tu compañía aquí, sola.

-Nadie dijo que se iría para siempre-interrumpió Miyuki- Además, me parece más indecoroso el hecho de que no traiga el vino.

-¿Ves?-Kaede sonrió triunfante-Hasta tu amiga me da la razón.

-Pe-pero, yo…

-¡Ah, no te hagas la difícil y ven para acá!- la tomó de la cintura y la sacó a tirones hacia el pasillo. Al estar a pasos de la escalera, se soltó de su acompañante.

-Oye, eres un bruto.

-Lo que pasa es que te pones a hablar boberías: si sólo te acompañaré hasta la esquina.

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Kaede se adelantó y comenzó a bajarlas más velozmente. Con una mueca de diablura, Natsumi se tiró a la espalda ancha de su amigo, afirmándose de su cuello. A diferencia de lo que ella pensaba que ocurriría, Kaede la afirmó fuertemente de las piernas y comenzó a girar velozmente: los gritos de ella no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Bájame, Kaede¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡Ni lo pienses: si te gusta arruinar las cenas, también puedo cobrármelas contigo!

Desde arriba, la mirada de Miyuki era cada vez más melancólica: parecían como un par de adolescentes enamorados…no sabía hasta dónde los llevaría esta situación tan compleja…

* * *

A pasos de la esquina, Kaede se percató de la mirada oscura de Natsumi. Como acto reflejo, tomó su mano: Natsumi lo quedó mirando…

-¿Kaede?

-Dime…

-¿E-en verdad arruiné tu cena? Lo lamento tanto…

-¡Ah, no seas tonta! No arruinaste absolutamente nada.

-Es que tú-

-¡Es que tú-, nada!-el tono de voz fue un tanto brusco-Lo siento, no quise gritarte.

Él se detuvo, frente a ella. La tomó de los hombros y le dio un profundo beso en la frente. Natsumi estaba totalmente sonrojada…Finalmente, la tomó del mentón y le explicó muy tiernamente.

-Escúchame bien, Natsumi: lo que pasó hoy fue algo, por parte, cómico, pero eso podrías no contarlo dos veces. Prométeme que serás más cautelosa con esas cosas, pudo haberte pasado algo terrible si no se hubiese tratado a tiempo-terminó por posar una de sus manos en su mejilla-Me moriría si algo te pasara…

-¡No seas tan melodramático!-refutó una sonriente Natsumi.

-No: esto es un tema serio. Promételo.

-Bueno. Si eso te hace estar más seguro lo haré: te lo prometo.

-Y, además-sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, arrodillándose frente a su asombrado rostro-¿te casarías conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?!

La reacción de Natsumi fue tal, que Kaede comenzó a reír con fuerza.

-¡Ah, eres un estúpido: me asustaste!

-Me estás ofendiendo… ¿qué demonios quisiste decir con "me asustaste"?

-Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No, no era eso-de la cajita extrajo un hermoso crucifijo, que lo colocó en la palma de Natsumi.

-Kaede, esto es-

-Un crucifijo, lo sé-respondió, en son de mofa.

-¡No, tonto: no me refería a eso!...

Los ojos de Kaede se extasiaban de sus reacciones. Suspiró, emocionado:

-Es un regalo, para ti.

-E-es hermoso, Kaede: nadie, jamás han tenido un acto de cariño tan lindo conmigo.

-Bueno, en eso tienes completa razón: te quiero mucho…, tanto que-

Se cortó. Las palabras acudían dificultosas a su garganta: era un tema muy difícil de hablar…

-Te seré muy franco, Natsumi: cuando mi hija falleció, yo me enojé mucho con Dios…Nunca comprendí el hecho de que permitiese tal barbaridad, especialmente con un ser tan indefenso, tan amado para mí. Creí que jamás sería capaz de amar sin temer que el día de mañana la quitaran de mi lado…hasta, hasta que te conocí-sus ojos se posaron tiernamente en el rostro de Natsumi-Natsumi: me enseñaste a creer en Dios nuevamente, en que existen personas buenas, en que jamás se debe dejar uno rendir cuando lo adverso asoma…Y, como he visto que has estado en constantes peligros últimamente, pensé en un guardián a tiempo completo-terminó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Muchas gracias, Kaede-se lo abrochó y tomó el crucifijo-jamás me lo quitaré.

Dicho esto, Natsumi lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Ese día de otoño quedaría por siempre grabado en su mente: las hojas corriendo por la calle, el suave vaivén del viento, la gente pasar…y ellos, emocionados, abrazados en un lazo sinfín…Después de cierto tiempo, se separaron. Natsumi se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

No podía entenderlo: ciertamente, Kaede había salido "de la nada"…Nunca había llegado a tal alcance, desde que se conocieron: la trataba como si fuese su hermana…El temblor de su cuerpo al sentir que se alejaba de ella, el nerviosismo constante cuando se encontraba cerca, sus tratos rayando en la infancia y la sonrisa reconfortante después de cada encontrón; también se encontraban esas actitudes recelosas, tristes…y ella: nunca había experimentado tal sensación con alguien como Kaede. Los pasos eran cada vez más solitarios. Se sentó en una banca cercana a meditar un poco.

-¿Y si acaso él?-No, no puede ser…Soy una estúpida.

Así se encontraba, un tanto turbada por sus conclusiones, pero hubo algo que la sorprendió de sobremanera: unos tipos caminando al otro lado de la vereda, un tanto escondidos, pero no lo suficiente para que Natsumi no los reconociera. De pronto, un flash en su memoria: era indudable.

-Cuidado, hermano: ahí está la muchacha-susurró muy bajo. Los dos comenzaron a apresurar el paso, pero esta vez no se irían tan limpios de culpas…

-¡Hey, ustedes dos: deténganse en nombre de la ley!

Continuará…


	6. Pongo mi confianza en ti

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**VI**

A pesar de saberse descubiertos, caminaban con algo de rapidez, sin embargo, sumamente calmados. Natsumi, que corría a más no poder, esquivaba a cada transeúnte que se le interponía. A punto de alcanzarlos en la esquina, una luz roja la frenó de tal afán: con la vista, intentaba no perderlos de vista. Imposible: la avenida, congestionada de gente, era una buena vía de escape. Comenzó a buscar su celular para contactarse con la estación, pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo de tal intención.

-Disculpe, señorita: creo que la conozco…

Frunció el ceño. Con esfuerzo, intentaba buscar una facción familiar en ese rostro: una señora bastante mayor, de estatura indefinible, presumiblemente la edad la dejó con la espalda notoriamente arqueada. Con la ayuda de un bastón mantenía mínimamente la cabeza erguida.

Imposible: ninguna señal, ninguna chispa en su memoria. De pronto, la señora comenzó a sonreír.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…: creía que mi memoria me traicionaba, pero veo que a usted definitivamente le ha declarado la guerra…

-Me temo que sí…-sonrió, vencida por la sencillez de la señora.

-…Ud. fue a mi casa con una jovencita, bastante educada y buena cocinando; también con un muchacho: fueron a entregarme un encargo del jefe de estación.

-¡Ah, vaya!-golpeó con el puño la palma de su mano-Ya me acuerdo…: la señora del gato…

-Sí: ese pequeño regalón…

-Yo no le veía en nada lo pequeño…

-Ciertamente. Me da mucho gusto el encontrarme con Ud.: pero, al parecer, no la veo acompañada por el muchacho¡qué descortés!...

-No, no, no: el no está aquí. Se fue a los Himalayas: es instructor, además practica el alpinismo.

-¡Con mayor razón!: un caballero no deja a su novia sola y tan lejos.

-¿No-novia?... ¿Ud. cómo?-

-Experiencia de anciana: la perspicacia va avanzando de la mano con la edad…

-He de creerle-sonrió, un tanto avergonzada-… ¿Me permite acompañarla?

-¡Faltaba más, muchacha! Vengo a ver a una amiga, y me he quedado un tanto desorientada…

-Mmm… ¿estaba perdida?

-He dicho desorientada, un poco…

-Como Ud. diga-concluyó, ofreciéndole el brazo.

-¡Qué atenta! Muchas gracias-se afirmó con mucho gusto. Natsumi no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa.

* * *

-Ese crucifijo es muy lindo…

-¡Ah, se refiere a éste!-lo tomó con mucho cariño- Es un regalo muy importante.

-La persona también debe serlo…-concluyó con una sonrisa. Natsumi quedó perpleja: aquella indefensa anciana lanzaba certeras indirectas…ella era de las personas que fácilmente daban a conocer sus sentimientos, pero el tiempo le entregó muchos silencios.

-Ciertamente…Todo lo que tenga que ver con la religión es muy importante, y esta persona lo supo descifrar.

-Eso es una cualidad muy importante, querida: no mucha gente se preocupa por estas cosas en estos días…

Caminaron un buen rato, hasta que se encontraron en un lugar bastante familiar.

-Departamento azul en calle Arakawa, calle Arakawa…Mmmm…Pero, pero ¡si yo conozco ese lugar!-dijo con sorpresa.

-Eso me alegra, querida: estoy un tanto cansada.

-Aquí vive un amigo…Bueno, vamos a ver en qué piso queda el apartamento…Es en el sexto piso: creo que no podrá subirlos Ud. sola.

-P-pero ¿qué está haciendo?-exclamó, cuando Natsumi la cargaba en su espalda.

-No se preocupe: así no se cansará y llegaremos para que repose como corresponde-finiquitó con una gran sonrisa.

Con facilidad, Natsumi recorrió la escalera hasta llegar al apartamento. Golpeó un par de veces la puerta, pero nadie contestaba.

-Vaya…al parecer, no hay nadie…

-¡Ja, ja, ja!...Esta muchacha debe estar viendo la novela de las nueve: si te contara, querida, las veces que nos ha dejado con la cena y todo sólo por no perderse la telenovela…Déjame, yo me encargo-con ademán muy decidido, la dulce abuelita se dirigió a la puerta. Tomó mucho aire…

-¡¡Matsumata, vieja zorra: ven a abrir esta puerta inmediatamente!!

Natsumi quedó en una pieza: la "indefensa abuelita" llamaba a la señora a grito pelado, con una fuerza descomunal. Unos movimientos provenían del apartamento…finalmente, unos sonidos de llaves. Ciertamente, la técnica había dado resultado…

-Es Ud.…-La reconocía: era la casera del departamento. La anciana saludó muy afectuosa a su compañera. Después, se dirigió a la muchacha.

-Qué gusto que la hayas encontrado: esta vieja olvidadiza siempre se pierde cuando viene a visitarme…

-¡Ah!, yo no tengo la culpa que te gusten las ciudades grandes¡mira nada más, que se te haya ocurrido vivir en Kyoto!

-Es en Tokio, anciana necia…

-¡¿Y cómo andamos por casa?!

-Ya, ya, ya…Terminó el round: los marcapasos no son eternos, señoras-las separó antes de causar un infarto doble-Bueno, ya que se encuentra a salvo, me despido: que disfruten sus compañías…

-Pero, querida¿no deseas pasar? Tengo unos pastelillos recién horneados…

-Jamás he rechazado una comida, señora Matsumata, pero creo que hoy será la excepción: espero que se encuentre bien. Buenas noches…

Salió del departamento. Ambas mujeres la vieron salir…

-Esa muchacha es muy simpática: tiene una fuerza de juventud que arrasa; un tanto revoltosa, es cierto, pero muy alegre…

-Ciertamente-respondió la señora Matsumata-Esa niña es la mujer perfecta para mi niño, Kaede.

-No comas ansias, vieja zorra: esa niña será para mi muchacho, Tokairin.

-Eso lo veremos… ¡Ya, será mejor que entremos: la telenovela está a punto de comenzar!

-Tienes mucha razón…Será mejor que entremos: el olor de los pastelillos me está matando.

* * *

-Eres muy considerado al desembolsar tanto dinero como si nada…

-Eso está de más...-se sentó a la mesa-Bueno, a lo que nos convoca.

-Ah¿por dónde empiezo?...La verdad, es que he visto a Natsumi bastante compungida estos días: no sé si te ha contado que tiene un novio…-

-Que es alpinista y se encuentra en los Himalayas…Sí, ya me lo ha dicho.

-Bueno, por estos días han estado peleando bastante. Y eso es cosa de pareja, yo no me entrometeré.

-Es normal que pasen esas cosas-finiquitó, bastante opacado.

-¿Te molesté en algo?-preguntó perspicazmente, dándose cuenta de su ademán.

-No, en absoluto…Continúa, por favor.

-…La situación se ha agravado con ella: creo que está con depresión.

Dejó la copa en la mesa: su rostro estaba sumido en la estupefacción.

-¿Depresión?...¿qué te hace pensar tal cosa?

-Hace días que no come como corresponde: los horarios de comida los salta olímpicamente. De más está el decirte que, en este trabajo especialmente, debe alimentarse como corresponde…

Se tomó la barbilla, tapándose un poco la boca: no podía creerlo. Miyuki continuó con las explicaciones…

-Además de ello, ha tomado tanto alcohol…, no se ha subido en la moto para entrenar desde hace semanas: ella, que jamás había dejado tanto tiempo a su Yamaha botada… ¡Y para qué mencionar los entrenamientos: hasta las tres de la mañana haciendo ejercicios!-Finalmente, se quebró: las lágrimas brotaban sin pudor alguno. Kaede estaba impresionado: era como si le estuvieran hablando de un extraño, no podían estar hablando de su Natsumi: cada vez que se encontraba con ella, mostraba la más bella de sus sonrisas; cuando iban a una misión, era la primera en reportarse; era de no creerlo…Mas, la expresión de su compañera era corroborante: tenía que pasar algo para que ella estuviese tan preocupada.

-Lo lamento, Kaede…Pero si no estuviese tan segura, no te habría molestado: no soy de esas personas que se quiebran tan fácilmente. Sin embargo¡si la hubieses conocido antes!: una mujer tan luchadora, parecía rayito de sol en todas partes, corría a donde el viento la moviese: me llenaba de esperanza…Es como si de a poco se fuese marchitando…

Se levantó, movido por una fuerte sensación. Miyuki lo miraba muy detenidamente: en sus ojos bailoteaba el fuego…

-No te preocupes, Kobayakawa: las cosas no empeorarán. Natsumi va a volver a estar bien: es una promesa.

-Fukusawa…te lo agradezco.

* * *

Caminó por un buen rato, hasta encontrarse en un bar. Llamó al mesero y le pidió un poco de sake. Mientras le servían el licor, se quedó mirando un cuadro que se encontraba en la cantina.

-Oiga¿usted practica Kendo?

-¡Ah, lo dice por la foto!-miró melancólico el cuadro-Bueno, estuve en entrenamiento, pero mi hijo es el que ha persistido…

-Vaya, me parece-concluyó tomando un poco. De pronto, el vibrador del celular. Vio de quién se trataba.

-Es Tokairin-contestó el teléfono, algo insegura-¿Aló?

-Natsumi… ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, Tokairin: no existe ninguna novedad… ¿por qué llamaste?

-Quería pedirte disculpas y, bueno, darte una sorpresa: ya que estás con un vaso de sake en la mano, pensé que podría acompañarte…

-¡¡Para colmo quieres tomar conmi!!-interrumpió sus pensamientos-¿C-cómo sabes que?

Dejó el celular en el mesón, indolente de su paradero: con la mirada, intentaba buscarlo…En un instante, siente algo cálido en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para verlo…

Era él, era él: lo abrazó con tanta fuerza. Pensaba que era sólo un sueño, era tan irreal…Pero al ver su rostro, su conocido y hermoso rostro quedó sin ninguna duda: era su Tokairin, su amado Tokairin. Comenzó a llorar, mientras él la besaba una y otra vez en los labios.

-No puedo creerlo: es como si, como si te sintiese vivo nuevamente. Detente un momento-separó su rostro para mirar sus facciones. La mirada de él era profunda, como siempre había sido, pero ahora era distinto: era acogedora, muy cálida…como si mirara a su más grande tesoro.

-Hey, termina de convencerte: soy yo, mírame-abrió los brazos para que lo mirara-no soy ningún sueño: fíjate bien- Y, de un momento a otro, la tomó y comenzó a girarla suavemente, hasta que lo detuvieron sus lágrimas-Natsumi…

-Eres un idiota¿no sabes acaso cuánto he sufrido por ti?-sus sollozos eran imparables-Te he extrañado un montón, pensé que no tenías los cojones para mantener esto, o siquiera terminarlo…

-Ah, mi Natsumi: no seas tonta. Jamás te voy a dejar…no sería tan tonto como para dejarte…-con la mano, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza-Ah, pero es una lástima que esta ilusión dure tan poco…

-¿Qué dices?-la mirada de Natsumi era de temor…De pronto, todo se tornaba oscuro, frío: estaba en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Trató de aferrarse a él, pero vio cómo poco a poco sus ojos eran como témpanos de hielo. Se desasió de su abrazo y comenzó a perderse en la espesura de las montañas…Comenzó a llamarlo, pero era imposible: lo único que lograba escuchar era la respuesta de su propio eco, se encontraba luchando sola contra el mismo fantasma.

Él se había ido.

* * *

-Señorita, señorita: despierte.

Estaba en el mismo bar, pero su estado etílico no era el mismo. El dolor de cabeza era evidente. Comenzó a levantarse y alejarse del lugar, trastabillando un par de veces. Al salir del bar, vio que casi la mayoría de las luces se habían apagado: debía ser domingo. En el profundo tul de la noche, amparada por la silenciosa madrugada, lo comprendió todo…

Estaba amando sola. Tokairin estaba tan lejos…No hablaba de su cuerpo, sino de su espíritu. Apenas y podía sentir ese sentimiento sin que saliese herida…, pero la herida era aún más profunda.

No podía dejar de amarle: estaba como atada, pero con profundo amor. No pudo más: el cuerpo se negaba a responder. Se sentó en una de las bancas y afirmó con las manos su cabeza, parecíale que en cualquier instante iba a explotar. Entre el bailotear de las hojas, supo que tendría que cargar con el dolor de tenerle lejos…, pero que jamás podría cargar con el vacío de verle fuera de su vida.

* * *

**No sé tú,  
pero yo no dejo de pensar,  
ni un minuto me logro despojar,  
de tus besos, tus abrazos,  
de lo bien que la pasamos la otra vez.  
**

**No sé tú,  
pero yo quisiera repetir  
el cansancio que me hiciste sentir:  
con la noche que me diste  
y el momento que con besos construiste.  
**

**No sé tú,  
pero yo te he comenzado a extrañar;  
en mi almohada no te dejo de pensar:  
con las gentes, mis amigos,  
en las calles, sin testigos.  
**

**No sé tú,  
pero yo te busco en cada amanecer:  
mis deseos no los puedo contener.  
En las noches cuando duermo:  
si de insomnio, yo me enfermo.  
Me haces falta, mucha falta…  
no sé tú.**

**No sé tú,  
pero yo te busco en cada amanecer:  
mis deseos no los puedo contener.  
En las noches cuando duermo:  
si de insomnio, yo me enfermo.  
Me haces falta, mucha falta…  
no sé tú.**

"**No sé tú", Luís Miguel. **

* * *

-Tokairin¿qué tanto miras?-la mirada de una mujer, bastante atractiva se clavó en la figura de su compañero de alpinismo.

-Nada…sólo que, por lo que veo, el tiempo no nos ha favorecido en nada, Natsuko-dejó de mirar por la ventana, concentrándose en su chocolate caliente.

-Deberías tomar un respiro siquiera: has estado bastante trabajólico estos días…

-Deseo terminar luego esta labor: debo irme con urgencia a Tokio.

-¡No puedo creerlo!: Souji Tokairin, el hombre más pausado de toda la institución, está tan inquieto como un hámster…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Buena comparación…

-Tokairin…desearía que, por sólo un momento, dejaras de hostigar a tu novia-le quitó suavemente el celular, dejándolo en la cama-…y pudiésemos hablar como colegas que somos.

-Lo lamento mucho, Natsuko-hizo sutilmente a un lado a su compañera, que nuevamente se estaba volviendo empalagosa. Tomó el celular, en pos de otra habitación-pero son asuntos que no te incumben…

Si no fuera que lo conoce hace muy poco, casi juraría que le dio el corte magistral: como un caballero…, pero como no era de las personas que se dejaba impresionar por las evasivas, lo tomó como sin importancia…Su sonrisa era casi de deleite ante triunfante cacería.

El muchacho se fue de la habitación hasta la anexa del comedor. Ya estaba cansado, hastiado de su compañera: de alguna forma, era lo que lo tenía tan agobiado…No, no era eso: era por su relación con ella, por su trato…o por la ausencia de ello.

Dos semanas que no deseaba contestar sus llamados: era de preocuparse. Mil y un pensamientos le hacían verla tan lejana, tan fría y calculadora en su trato: hasta el pensar que ella quizás, de alguna forma, estaba construyendo su mundo sin él, que estuviese entablando nuevas amistades: mal que mal, Natsumi era una de esas personas que fácil trato. Casi siempre rodeada de gente, tal vez ya habría conocido a unos cuantos amigos de carretera…: gente con la cual de verdad se identifique.

Se tiró en la cama a meditar…

-"Bueno, ciertamente comparto cosas en común con ella, pero casi la mayoría de las veces diferimos en opinión…Ella es sincera, abierta; yo, silencioso, con mucha cautela. Al final, debió aburrirse de esperar…tal vez piensa que no me intereso en ella ¡Qué estupidez sería!: desde que nos encontramos en la torre, no he dejado de pensar en ella…En su alegría, en esa aura de superación que me es tan atractivo: desde hacía mucho que me gustaba, pero no podía decírselo: no tenía el valor…".

Puso la cara en la almohada, intentando ahogar su preocupación…Lo único que lo consolaba, era el hecho de que ella se encontraba mejor que él. Bueno, eso deseaba creer…

* * *

-¡Señorita Tsujimoto: levántese de esa banca! Pero ¡cómo se le ocurre estar en plena vía pública con tal estado!

Esa voz sí que era familiar: la señora Miyamoto. Se incorporó con demasiada prisa, pues un revoltijo en el estómago la dejó hincada en el suelo, con ademán de vomitar en cualquier instante…La señora, casi siempre con carácter prepotente, se hincó para ayudarla y la llevó a un restaurante para ocupar el baño con emergencia.

Llegaron a tiempo: justo en el instante que llegaron al inodoro, la pobre Natsumi lo vomitó absolutamente todo. Al finalizar del todo, con el afán de dejarla tranquila, quiso cerrar la puerta, pero unos sollozos la detuvieron de tal acción. Nuevamente, se agachó y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, intentando calmarla: un acto bastante maternal para una mujer de la cual Natsumi sólo recibía reproches. Después de mucho tiempo arrullándola, la mujer le dijo muy suavemente:

-Señorita Tsujimoto: no es de dama el tomar de esa manera. Imagínese si le hubiese pasado algo…No la reprocharé, por lo menos esta vez, no: es por su bien que se lo estoy diciendo…

No dijo nada: con la cabeza en el inodoro, sólo asintió. La mujer esbozó una trémula sonrisa.

-…Y ya que es demasiado temprano para que vaya a su casa, la invito a la mía: para que repose un tanto y tomemos desayuno juntas…

-…-se levantó del baño, algo tambaleante, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-No se vaya sola: déjeme ayudarla.

-N-no se preocupe, señora Miyamoto: no la molestaré más. Muchas gracias por el gesto…

-¡No, no, no!: no diga esas cosas y acepte mi invitación.

-Vamos¿tan malo es aceptar la ayuda de una vieja huraña?

Esbozó una sonrisa por lo que le dijo, pero después su rostro volvió a la melancolía en la que estaba sumida…

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Disculpa: me decía?

-¿Por qué me ayuda tanto?

-Ud. necesita ayuda, yo puedo reconfortarla en algo…

-Nunca me lo esperé de Ud., si puedo sincerarme…

-Yo tampoco de mí: así son las vueltas de la vida.

* * *

Era cerca del mediodía, cuando Natsumi salió de la casa de la señora Miyamoto. Golpeó reiteradas veces la puerta, hasta que hizo memoria: Miyuki tenía turno extraordinario esta semana. Buscó las llaves en su bolsillo. Abrió la puerta, yendo inmediatamente a su habitación. Dejó todo cerrado, inclusive las cortinas: que no entrase ni un poco de sol. Se metió entre las sábanas y durmió: durmió todo el día, sin interrupciones.

* * *

Era de noche. El dolor de cabeza era notoriamente leve, comparado con el "hachazo" de hace algunas horas. Se levantó en dirección a la cocina: sentía la boca pastosa y el crujir del estómago que le indicaba la necesidad de llenarse con comida chatarra. Abrió el refrigerador: unos platos muy finos con bastante comida. Sonrió: ese seguramente fue Kaede…Con la sensación de que sacaría algo que le pertenece a Miyuki, no tocó los platos, sino que se dedicó a indagar un poco más en la alacena. Sándwich: eso estaría bien para ella, pero tendrían que ser unos colosales. Después de hacerse dos torres de pan e ingredientes surtidos, tomó un plátano como postre, sin poder evitar sentir un dejo de melancolía al verlo. Fue al comedor: inusualmente, no prendió el televisor, como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada domingo. Sólo algunas revistas y digerir algo de lo había preparado, pero no pudo sino comerse la fruta que tenía enfrente. Al terminarla, sintió un nudo en la garganta tan grande que le impidió comer lo que había preparado…De pronto, sintió la gran tentación de hacer ejercicio. Corrió a su habitación, en busca de sus pesas y otras cosas más. Abrió la puerta, y lo que vio la dejó helada…

Nada: su pieza estaba vacía. Intentó buscar, indagaba en cada escurridizo rincón de su mente, tratando de recordar algo. Su pieza, hecha un desastre; sus manos, igualmente vacías. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, echando para atrás su melena: no podía creerlo.

Le habían robado.

* * *

Llegó a la estación: era medianoche. Corrió sin miramientos, sin pasar desapercibida para sus compañeros.

-¡Tsujimoto¿qué haces acá?!-respondió uno de los muchachos de turno.

-Hazte a un lado, Daisuke: no estorbes.

-Disculpe mi osadía, "miss policía".

La urgencia era bastante, pero no pudo controlar la chispa en su genio. Se dio vuelta y lo encaró.

-¿Perdón: qué dijiste?

-Todos lo sabemos en la estación: con los muchachos no dejamos de pensar que estás bastante "atractiva"-se acercó, en distancia peligrosa-Nunca pensé que tuvieras esos gustos tan-la miró de arriba abajo, con cierta lascivia-, tan extravagantes.

-Ah, ya-dijo con cierta extrañeza-: bueno, si me disculpas, tengo mucha prisa y-No pudo concluir: la tiró a la mesa recepcionista y se le echó encima. Intentó zafarse, pero de todas maneras comenzó a besarla con desenfreno. Entre lapsos, le susurraba al oído:

-Me gustas mucho, Natsumi: nunca hubiese pensado que te comportabas así, tan provocativa.

Después de unos instantes de estar aturdida, logró sacárselo de encima, tirándolo al piso.

-¡¡Imbécil¿quién mierda te crees que soy para que me trates como puta?!-respondió, con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡¡Ahora me pegas y te defiendes, pero apostaría lo que fuese a que no le haces arcadas a nada cuando te acuestas con el bomberito ese y con Tokairin al mismo tiempo!!

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso: después de escuchar tales idioteces, se le lanzó encima dándole reiterativos golpes. Al escuchar el gran escándalo proveniente de la entrada, todos acudieron a ver lo que ocurría. El capitán y Miyuki también bajaron, sin sospechar jamás quiénes estaban implicados en la pelea.

-¡¡Natsumi¿qué significa esto?!

-¡Tsujimoto, contrólate!-Nakayima logró sujetarla, pues Natsumi no tenía intenciones de soltarlo, sino de todo lo contrario.

-¡¡Déjame, Nakayima: este marica intentó sobrepasarse conmigo!!

-¡Cuide su manera de expresarse, Tsujimoto!-luego, inquisidoramente, su mirada se dirigió hacia el policía-¿Y bien, Daisuke?

-¡¡Eso no es cierto, capitán: ella se tropezó, de borracha que está, y yo la intenté levantar, pero lo malentendió y se me echo encima a golpes!!

-¡Maldito cobarde¡eso no es cierto, capitán!!

-Tsujimoto, cálmese. Entonces, me dice que Ud. está sobria¿verdad?

Estaba en aprietos: todos sus colegas estaban allí. Decir tamaña mentira no pasaría desapercibido. Muy derecha y sin titubear, contestó firme:

-No lo negaré, mi capitán.

Las miradas de todos eran de inquisición: comenzaron a murmurar y a atender a la "blanca paloma" de su compañero. Miyuki estaba en una pieza: lo que ocurrió fue una falta muy grave. Había tocado fondo.

-¡¡Suficiente!!-la palabra golpeada del capitán calló a todos los presentes. Sin siquiera aflojar su notoria molestia, espetó cortante:

-Tsujimoto: venga inmediatamente a mi escritorio.

* * *

Natsumi siguió al capitán, sin mirar a sus compañeros. Miyuki miraba muy fijamente a Daisuke, quien, al percatarse de esa mirada de escruto, respondió con rapidez.

-No deseaba que pasara esto, Kobayakawa: lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, Ashida: sé que no fuiste el culpable. Por parte mía, te pido disculpas por la actitud de Natsumi.

-Eres muy atenta, te lo agradezco.

Miyuki esbozó una sonrisa. Se separó de los muchachos, sin dejar de pensar en el acontecimiento:

-No agradezcas tanto, Daisuke: tarde o temprano vas a tener que responder por esto. De esto no te salvas.

-¡Capitán, es cierto lo que le estoy diciendo: este idiota se me tiró encima, jamás me pelearía dentro de la institución si no tuviese un motivo de peso¡sería lo último que haría: Ud. me conoce, por favor, tiene que creerme!

Silencio. Natsumi reconoció en ese instante que no era la mejor manera de sobrellevar la situación: sin más, la oficial quedó en total mutismo…mal que mal, llevaba las de perder. El capitán puso sus manos entrelazadas en su sien. Después de un silencio prolongado, terminó diciendo:

-Es suficiente, Tsujimoto: retírese a su casa.

-Capitán Kachou…

-A decir verdad-se levantó de la silla y comenzó a rondar alrededor de ella-, el incidente que he presenciado no es sino la reiterativa falta de sus aptitudes. Y créame: no me refiero específicamente al hecho de pelear con uno de los oficiales de esta institución, un accionar no menor de amonestación…

Dio un respiro, y comenzó a hablar en un tono más golpeado.

-Ingresó a nuestra intachable institución en un estado etílico reprochable: he ahí donde se ha excedido…No puedo tolerar tales incidentes.

Aún en silencio. No podía, sino sentirse incomprendida…Apretó los puños con fuerza.

-… ¡El entrar, ya sea uniformada o en traje de civil, en horas de servicio o en horas libres, en tal estado etílico a nuestra institución es inconcebible¡Ud. es parte de la estación Bokutou, tanto dentro como fuera de la estación: y debe presentarse ejemplar y orgullosamente; comportarse como tal!

Sus labios no emitieron peros ni justificaciones: sólo un seco "Lo lamento" salió de ella como respuesta. El capitán se sentó en su escritorio: sin mirarle, comenzó a leer algunas reportaciones. Con tal señal, a Natsumi le quedó totalmente en claro lo que debía hacer: se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo: se quedó, parada enfrente de la puerta. El capitán la miró, extrañado…Sin voltear, dijo muy pausadamente:

-Ciertamente, mi actitud es reprochable: reconozco mi error-bajó la cabeza-Pero se dará cuenta que lo he encarado…En cambio,-lo miró con mucha determinación-se ha negado a ver un poco más de lo que le permite su cargo…, y eso, mi capitán: eso sí que es inconcebible.

La puerta se cerró, sin mayor escándalo. Intentó reanudar la lectura, pero le fue imposible: se llevó una mano a la boca, muy preocupado.

-Tal vez…, tal vez esta situación se me ha escapado de las manos…

* * *

Natsumi comenzó a caminar, con la vista hacia el frente, pero con una expresión muy lúgubre. Al poco andar, se topó con Miyuki.

-Vamos, Natsumi: tengo algo que conversar contigo.

* * *

Estaban en el ático. Natsumi estaba sentada, de espaldas a la reja de contención; mientras Miyuki estaba observando las luces de la ciudad. Estaban en silencio, hasta que Natsumi comenzó a hablar…

-Mi-Miyuki…

Se volteó para escucharla.

-Quiero que sepas que yo-

-No hace falta, Natsumi…

Cruzaron sus miradas. Miyuki asintió con una sonrisa:

-Yo jamás dudaría de ti: te creo.

Natsumi le respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Gracias…

-No hace falta que lo digas…Ah…-se afirmó de los varandales hasta quedar sentada junto a ella-pero vamos a tener que andar con cuidado: las cosas están un tanto tensas…

-¡Ja, mi que lo digas!-asintió, enterrando su rostro entre las rodillas.

Se quedaron un tiempo prolongado en silencio. Miyuki contemplaba las estrellas: era una hermosa noche. La voz de Natsumi interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-Mejor será que te vayas, Miyuki: basta con una de las dos que reciba la reprimenda del capitán…

-No seas tan injusta: el capitán se preocupa mucho por ti. Demás está decir que eres su oficial favorita…

-¡Ah, por favor!-denegó con la cabeza-Para el capitán, soy como una constante astilla incrustada en su trasero: todavía no ha encontrado razones como para "extirparme" de la institución.

Ante tales dichos, Miyuki comenzó a reír. La mirada de Natsumi respondía a todo lo contrario…

-Ah, yo no le veo lo chistoso…

-¡Ja, ja, ja!...No me vengas con tonteras, Natsumi: tú siempre logras sacarle lo positivo a todo...-Se levantó y comenzó a alejarse. De pronto, dejó un mensaje en el aire:

-También puedes hacerlo con este incidente…

Después de que Miyuki saliera, esperó un tiempo prudente. Finalmente, se levantó y comenzó a emprender la retirada. Mala cosa: hace un mohín de desprecio al ver la sonrisa triunfante de Ashida…Pero, nada más. Estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, pero una voz familiar la detuvo.

-¡Natsumi!-La aludida se dio vuelta: era Kaede. No pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa: su ánimo cambió en cosa de segundos cuando se lo encontraba.

-Mira tú¿desde cuándo sales a estas horas de la noche?

-Buena pregunta…: lo mismo digo.

-Ah, tan rebelde que salió este chiquillo…

-Bueno, tú entenderás que a la "tierna edad de los treinta" uno debe abrir las alas y emprender el vuelo del yugo paterno…-

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Estamos chistosos…

Luego, de la nada, Kaede sintió algo cálido entre sus brazos. Natsumi, sin más que decir, lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sin hacer esfuerzo por desasirse de su abrazo, sino todo lo contrario, puso su rostro en el resquicio de su cuello: era tan cálido, tan exquisitamente reconfortable. Le susurró en el oído:

-Hey¿por qué tanta emotividad?

-No preguntes nada: no deseo responder nada…Sólo-sólo abrázame.

Kaede comenzó a reír solapadamente. Su abrazo lo abarcaba todo: sus penas, sus desilusiones…inclusive sus enojos.

Ese abrazo lo abarcaba todo: porque él, su gran amigo, su grandote, su leal compañero, estaba presente su vida.

Continuará…


	7. Mientras respire

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**VII**

Nuevamente, comenzaba la semana: el ruido, el ajetreo incesante…tantas cosas que a Natsumi le daba tanto gusto encontrar. Camino al trabajo, esos pequeñuelos traviesos rumbo a la escuela, el olor a café recién hecho...; ni le importaban ya los rumores que poco a poco perdían potencia. Definitivamente, era otoño: ese querido otoño…fue esa época que lo comenzó todo…

Olvidó todo su malestar, todo su dolor: ahora era un sentimiento sobrecogedor, cálido y profundo. La taza reposaba en su escritorio: humeante, dejada indolente a la suerte del que pasase, mientras escribía todos informes que tenía pendientes. La mirada de escrutinio y asombro por parte de Miyuki era evidente: Natsumi era una persona desordenada, sin la menor intención por remediarlo…Debía pasarle algo de verdad grave como para comportarse de esa manera. La mirada insistente hizo que Natsumi levantase los ojos para encararla…

-¿Pasa algo malo, Miyuki?

En la circunstancias de siempre, hubiese tenido el valor de amonestar su actitud voluble pero, a raíz de su supuesta "depresión", decidió no acotar ninguna reprimenda…

-En absoluto, Natsumi: sigue con tu trabajo.

Se fue de la oficina. A lo lejos, escuchó a Miyuki un: "Buenos días, Kaede". Sonrió. Sin dejar de hacer los informes, comenzó a desconcentrarse en su trabajo, hasta que un rostro conocido apareció en el panel de su stand.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la mujer más fuerte de la estación Bokutoh?

-Espero que lo de "fuerte" sea lo mismo que estoy pensando yo…-contestó, terminando de ordenar sus informes.

-No te preocupes: estaba haciendo referencia a las dos cosas: digo, para evitar ambigüedades…

-¡¿Y tu abuela?!-le tiró un papel, que fácilmente esquivó. Con una mirada fingidamente seria, refutó:

-¡Ah, ah, ah: cuidadito con lo que dices, muchachita! Mi abuelita se bañaba todos los días…

-¡Ah, y ahora no se baña la señora!

-Todavía no he visto duchas en los cementerios…

-¡Cuánto lo siento, Kaede!-se tapó la boca: temió ser imprudente. La risotada de él no se hizo esperar: tanto, que Natsumi le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-¡¡Con esas cosas no se juega, Kaede!!

-¡Auch! Tienes la mano bastante pesadita, ¿te lo habían dicho?

-¡Eres un idiota: a las personas muertas se les respeta!

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!-interrumpió su reproche, por el extraño mutismo de su amigo.

-A-a veces, la gente muerta no merece ningún respeto: sólo se les debe dejar tranquila…-Se puso una mano en la frente-Discúlpame, Natsumi: no debí decirte tal tontería…: debo ir a ver lo del evento-Y, sin mayor explicación, salió de la oficina, dejando a una Natsumi totalmente descolocada. Se levantó de su asiento, en dirección a la bodega.

-"Dios, ¿dije algo malo?"

* * *

-¡Vamos chicos: todos en su posición!-la escandalosa nueva directora, Koriko, los tenía a todos atacados de los nervios; pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que los tenía al borde de la histeria colectiva era el nuevo juguetito de su líder, el "Súper Megáfono 2000": capaz de dejar, en un radio de cinco kilómetros, a cualquier ser vivo, sordo de por vida (garantizado por la compañía). En planes de crear un complot, a fin de "derrocar" a la estridente mandataria, Natsumi pasó por entre los revolucionarios, hasta quedar enfrente del susodicho…Con un dedo, llamó la atención de Kaede…: nada. Natsumi frunció el ceño: al parecer, el megáfono ya había cobrado a sus primeras víctimas. Sin más, se fue a indagar un poco de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor: algunos haciendo pancartas, otros tantos ensayando para la mini obra de teatro… es que, en verdad, era una "mini obra de teatro": una montonera de los chiquillos que veía cada mañana al pasar patrullando estaban, de cabeza gacha, aprendiendo cada parte del guión que les habían dado. De cuclillas, Natsumi comenzó a leer parte del guión en manos de un niño. Al percatarse de la presencia de la susodicha, el pequeño, acomodándose un poco los lentes, espetó:

-Oficial, le pido por favor que nos deje leer nuestras partes tranquilos: debe imaginar cuánta presión hay en el ambiente; más aún con esa señorita gritando a toda boca.

-Oh, lo lamento: ¿me permites ayudar a concentrarte?

Después de lo dicho, con paso firme se dirigió a Yoriko. Al poco forcejear con ella, logró que soltara el aparato. Todos los presentes aplaudieron enloquecidos por la acción. Natsumi sólo saludaba como si hubiese ganado un concurso de belleza. Kaede no pudo evitar dedicarle unos minutos a verla, pero se dio cuenta de la triste desazón en el rostro de Yoriko.

-Ya, ya: fue suficiente. Ahora, todos a trabajar en lo que están delegados: Yoriko-al sentir su llamada, se le pararon los pelos. Se volteó, insegura, indicándose con el dedo: Kaede asintió. Caminó hacia él, hasta quedar enfrente.

-Bueno, ya que he visto que tienes gran liderazgo entre los chicos, he decidido que vas a ser mi asesora: necesito que me acompañes en todo lo que tenga que ver con el evento. ¿Te parece la idea?

-Yo-yo… ¡SERÍA ESTUPENDO, SÍ!-sólo se escuchó el eco de su propia voz. Luego, las risas y murmullos no se hicieron esperar…Como era de costumbre, Yoriko enrojeció hasta la punta de la nariz, mientras era la burla de sus compañeros y el murmullo desaprobador de las muchachas. Natsumi, con algo de molestia, fue espectadora de lo que ocurría, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Fue en dirección al niño, que ahora, había despegado los ojos de su lectura para dirigirse a ella.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hizo, oficial.

-Ah, ah, ah: empezamos mal. Llámame Natsumi.

-Bueno, señorita Natsumi-se rascó la mejilla, desencajada: ese niño era bastante especial. Se sentó a su lado nuevamente…, de cierta forma su actitud, sus silencios, sus ojos azules…: todo ello le recordaban a ese alguien tan querido, tan lejano…unas llamadas reiterativas la sacaron del trance.

-Señorita: ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó el pequeño.

-Sí, lo lamento…bueno, y tú: ¿cómo te llamas?

-Tokairin-contestó el niño…Al parecer. Oh, oh…Nota importante: ir al otorrino-Perdón: ¿cuál era tu nombre?

-Tokumori, Genji Tokumori-Natsumi no hizo más que una mueca en su rostro, algo escéptica: los parecidos de la vida son algo inexplicables.

-Bueno, bueno: mi señor Tokumori, ¿qué te parece si te invito a tomar un helado?

* * *

-Déme un helado de tres sabores: menta, chocolate y plátano…Vamos, Toku: ¿qué sabor deseas para tu helado? Que sean tres, por cierto.

-Pe-pe-pero, señorita: yo no puedo pagarlo…

-Ah, no seas tonto: ¿acaso no te dije que iba por mi parte?

-Es que yo- eh…

-¡Vamos, niño: que se decida o que pase el siguiente!-gritó muy enojado el heladero. Volteó su mirada con furia hacia el heladero: tomándole de la solapa, le contestó muy enojada, casi sacándolo del camión repartidor:

-Escúcheme bien, idiota: un solo golpe de voz más que le dé al pequeño, y yo le vuelo los dientes. Soy policía, así que no me busque…o me va a encontrar.

-Lo-lo lamento, oficial: es el estrés, nada más.

-Más le vale-espetó, soltando al muchacho. Luego de dar una última mirada de amenaza al heladero, se dirigió con cariño al muchacho que, por cierto, estaba impresionado del acontecimiento que había visto momentos atrás.

-Dime ahora, compañero: ¿cuál decías que eran los sabores de tu helado?

Con una mirada de asombro, le contestó a Natsumi. Al saberse enterada, se dirigió con la misma sonrisa al heladero…: obviamente, no con la misma intención. Al terminar el helado del pequeño, Natsumi se dio cuenta que le había agregado una capa de chocolate, a lo que el heladero contestó inmediatamente:

-¡Cortesía de la casa, señorita!

Relajó su ceño, con una sonrisa en los labios:

-Muchas gracias, señor. Vamos, compañero: que nos queda un amplio camino por recorrer-el niño asintió, llevado de la mano de Natsumi. Al verlos lejos, el pobre muchacho suspiró, aliviado.

-¿Por qué lo hizo, señorita Natsumi?

-¿A qué te refieres, Toku? Y ya deja de llamarme señorita: me haces sentir mayor…

El niño se tapaba la boca, aguantando las ganas de reír: como si hubiesen dicho algo de mucha gracia. Mal que mal, era una policía: no había que faltarle el respeto. Natsumi casi se lo come a besitos: era todo un encanto.

-Si Ud. no es mayor, es harto jovencita…

-¡Ah, veo que eres todo un caballerito! Apuesto que tu padre te enseña todo eso…

-Algo así, pero a mi papá no le agradaría verla a Ud.

-¿Tan feíta me encuentras?

-¡No, no! Es que…él me dice que las mujeres sólo deben dedicarse a la casa y no a otras cosas.

-"A tu papá se le zafó un tornillo, o peor: se le atravesó en el cerebro..."

-¿Dijo algo, señorita?

-¿Ah? ¡No, no: no me hagas caso! Estaba volando bajo…

-Aps…-contestó el niño, comiendo con mucho entusiasmo el helado regalado. Natsumi llegó a la estación. Justo al llegar a la estación, unos ruidos muy fuertes provenían de la entrada. Al ingresar al vestíbulo, una madre, desesperada, pedía a gritos a su hijo, a lo que Daisuke la tranquilizaba. Tokumori se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡¡Mamá!!-la madre suspiró, muy tranquila. Comenzó a arrullarle, acariciando su cabeza. Después de ello, fue donde la oficial.

-Señorita, por favor: no vuelva a retrasarme en mis quehaceres. Mi hijito debe estar en casa, conmigo, antes que llegue su padre: a él le gusta cenar con nosotros.

-Lo lamento mucho, señora: no volverá a repetirse.

-¡Mamá, mamá, la oficial me trató muy bien: me compró un helado y amenazó a un heladero muy malo!-el último comentario, hizo que las miradas de la madre y Daisuke se dirigieran con reproche a Natsumi.

-¡Ah-Aja jajá: las cosas que dicen los niños hoy en día!

-Ciertamente-contestó, un tanto sorprendida, la madre-Bueno, mi niñito: ¿nos vamos?-lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó. Mientras se alejaban, el niño alcanzó a decirle:

-¡Adiós, señorita Natsumi!

-¡Que te vaya bien, Toku!-cuando lo vio lo bastante lejos, bajó el brazo.

-Te llevas harto bien con los niños, ¿eh?: parece que hay que agregarle otros gustos a tu expediente.

-Eres un completo idiota, Ashida: no sólo te faltan las pelotas… ¿Acaso el set de las neuronas también se vendían por separado?

Comenzó a reírse de su ocurrencia. Sin percatarse antes, un golpe en la mesa le hizo darse cuenta de lo cercano que se encontraba. Con un movimiento rápido, la agarró muy fuerte del brazo. Se acercó a su oído y susurró: como en aquella desagradable ocasión.

-…Y mejor, ni se te ocurra gritar o hacer alboroto: que tú tienes la de perder.

-Ajá, ¿y tú crees que te tengo miedo? Me cago en tus amenazas. No me amedrentarás con tales patrañas: mal que mal, siempre te he vencido en todo…si estás herido en tu orgullo de hombre, comienza comportándote como tal-espetó, soltándose de su agarre. El aludido, de la nada, comenzó a reír sin miramientos…

-¿Qué mierda te parece tan gracioso?

-¡Ja, ja, ja: ¿que qué me parece tan gracioso?! No eres el mejor ejemplo a seguir…Pero igual, me pareces exquisita…-Iba a intentar algo pero una voz lo detuvo de tal afán.

-¡Natsumi: menos mal que te encuentro!...-al ver la escena, Daisuke separándose de ella, hizo un mohín de preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No es nada, Kaede…Mejor será que nos vayamos.

-Ciertamente: ya ha comenzado a llover…cuídate mucho, querida Natsumi.

Un "vete al demonio" salió de su boca, en un tono muy bajo de voz. Sin embargo, una idea cruzó por su mente en ese instante.

-Por supuesto, Daisuke… ¡Por cierto!, cuídate mucho de ese moretón en tu rostro: parece de cuidado-mencionando intencionalmente la paliza que le dio en aquella ocasión. El rostro, antes alegre, de Daisuke se contrajo en una suerte de ira mal reprimida

Al irse los dos, Kaede sólo le dirigió una mirada inquisidora, que dejó al oficial por completo mudo.

* * *

La lluvia caía copiosamente allá, afuera: nunca pensó que el pronóstico del tiempo era de esas proporciones. Tanta había sido su incredulidad por el asunto, que ni se preocupó en traer un paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia. Amablemente, Kaede le ofreció el abrigo para cubrirse la cabeza…

-A la otra, tráete un paraguas no más…

-Dato pendiente para la otra…Oye, lo que pasó allá adentro…

-No hagas caso: diferencias de opinión.

-Un pajarillo me contó que fue algo más que eso…

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ese pajarillo debería poner atención en otras cosas…

Al llegar al estacionamiento, ambos quedaron en silencio. Kaede abrió la puerta de su auto, pero cuando Natsumi iba a entrar, le cerró el paso sutilmente: deseaba encararla.

-¡Ah, Dios! No fue nada de lo que debas preocuparte: ese idiota de Daisuke no volverá a hablarme así, o se las verá con mis puños-le mostró, muy convencida de lo que había dicho.

-No es tu actitud la que me preocupa: he estado escuchando las conversaciones entre tus compañeros…te estás haciendo riñas sin motivos.

-¡Ahora resulta que la del problema soy yo!

-¡Debes tener más cautela, no ser tan explosiva: puedes resultar herida! Natsumi…-la abrazó con cariño.

No quería escucharle, no tenía motivo para decirle tales cosas: no tenía la razón. Se quitó de su lado, y comenzó a explicarle:

-Kaede, entiéndeme: no voy a caer en el jueguito este…No es que lo vea a todos como enemigos, es que- ellos desean saberlo todo. Tal vez no sea con plena maldad, logro entender, pero no deseo dar mayor explicación de mis actos, de mis juntas, de lo que tenga que ver con las cosas que hago fuera de la institución… ¡Ahg, me desespera tener que lidiar con este ambiente tan inquisidor, cada maldito día que vengo a trabajar! Antes, era todo tan grato, tan alegre…los muchachos eran todos chistosos, cómplices de lo que hacíamos…pero, ahora…-se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda en el auto, con la mirada pegada en el piso. Kaede hizo lo mismo, sentado a su lado, pero con la mirada absorta en su rostro…

-Pero eso es comprensible, porque…Ya, pasemos a un caso hipotético: ¿qué te pasaría si, de un día al otro, yo pasase de ser alguien que te lo contase todo, sin miramientos, de lo que sea,…a una persona que no te cuente absolutamente nada?...: sería de lo más extraño, ¿no?

-Mmm…, algo así…

-¿Cómo me encararías: me dirías algo así como…¡¡Cuéntamelo todo, maldito traidor!!

No pudo evitar una mueca para contener la risa, levantando los ojos hacia él.

-Probablemente, no…

-En realidad, nos tenemos algo de confianza…pero de ahí a pedir descaradamente explicaciones acerca de nuestras vidas en el plano personal: no hay parámetros que aguanten, ¿verdad?

-Pues, sí…

-Bueno…después de llegar a tales afirmaciones en lo que nos concierne a vuestros problemas de convivencia-lo dijo en un ademán de pleno psicólogo, en son de broma para alivianar el ambiente. Después, tomó un tono más conciliador-… ¿No crees que agravaste en demasía la actitud de tus compañeros frente a ti este último tiempo? Que yo sepa, dicen algunas cosas, pero no son en afán de herirte…

-¡Ah, ya: puede que tengas algo de razón! Pero eso no les da la razón para que-iba a refutarle, pero prefirió guardar silencio…

-¡Ah, ah, ah!: ¿viste que me das la razón en lo que te digo?, ¿qué es lo que te estás guardando ahora?

-Kaede, te vas a enojar: te conozco. Yo ya tengo el tema bajo control; no es necesario que lo sepas.

-¿Qué te hicieron?-la dejó en encrucijada: la estaba presionando para que hablara. Bajó la cabeza, había dado en el blanco: ahora sí que denotaba preocupación-Natsumi, ¿qué te hicieron?

-No, no voy a decírtelo.

-¡No seas tan terca! Algo me dicen tus ojos… ¡Por dios, Natsumi: habla!

-¡Ya, ya, te lo diré!: hace unos días atrás fui de noche a la estación…me encontré con Daisuke…

Algo se movió en su interior, como si las tripas se le hubiesen dado vuelta. Apretó lo puños, acción que no pasó desapercibida para ella…

-¡Ves que tengo razón: te estás enojando antes de que te cuente!

-¡Natsumi!

-…el imbécil ese se me tiró encima: me beso y no recuerdo qué otras cosas más hizo conmigo. Traté de desasirme de él, pero estaba media turbada…Finalmente atiné a botarlo. Me dijo que en la estación era conocido mi gusto por andar con hartos hombres, que por eso los muchachos estaban como lapas detrás de mí, que en cualquier ocasión se me iban a tirar encima: insinuó que me hice amiga de ti porque me gustaba andar con más de un hombre. Eso me enfureció: le di un par de golpes en el rostro, hasta que Nakayima me alejó de él. El capitán pidió explicaciones del incidente y yo le conté, pero Daisuke se escudó en que estaba borracha y que había malentendido todo…como estaba con unas copas de vino en el cuerpo, no tuve más remedio que afirmar que había tomado ¡Se lo creyeron todo a ese idiota: me creyó capaz de inventar algo tan delicado!: no, no puedo confiar en personas que pensaban que jugaría en tal circunstancia…

Fukusawa quedó atónito. Se paró, con la intención de ir a golpear al mal nacido de Daisuke, pero cayó como plomo al suelo por agarrarle el pantalón. Al ver que la causante fue Natsumi, se enojó a más no poder.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que tenías planeado!-afirmó Natsumi.

-¿Te refieres a sacarle uno a uno los dientes con las manos?: ¡pues es eso exactamente lo que voy a hacer!

-¡¡Eres un cabeza hueca: te van a echar de patitas a la calle si lo intentas!!

-¡¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo: el marica que te hizo eso no va a salir tan limpio de ésta: puedo garantizártelo!!-se incorporó en pos del sujeto, pero Natsumi lo tomó de los hombros, dejándole frente a ella.

-¡¡Qué garantía ni qué ocho y cuarto: no vas a hacer absolutamente nada!!

-¡¿Vas a dejar que ese mamarracho quede contentito y limpio de culpas después de manosearte como quería?!

-Por supuesto que no, pero no le voy a dar en el gusto… ¡no dejaré que te expongas a la expulsión, Kaede!

Kaede se sorprendió ante esas palabras. La lluvia era el único sonido de fondo, hasta que el sonido de la respiración de Natsumi se tornó un tanto irregular…volvió a tomar la palabra:

-No quiero que dejes la institución, Kaede…por lo menos, no hasta que concretemos lo que tienes planeado en el evento. Todos contamos contigo: los niños, mis compañeros, el capitán,…yo misma.

-¡Ahg, maldita sea!-se dio vuelta, apoyándose en la ventana del auto. Luego de varios minutos de contención, se volteó hacia ella, quien lo abrazó con fuerza-¡No, no te pongas cariñosa: estoy muy molesto contigo!

-Ah, no seas tonto… ¿qué culpa tengo de que ese idiota se me tirara encima, dices que, tal vez, me insinúo ante los hombres?

-¡Que ni se te ocurra hacerlo, porque ahí sí que mataría…pero a ti!

-¿Mi niñito regalón está celosito?

-¡¡Estás loca!! No es eso, sino…eh…

-¡Ah, si era broma! Sé que no debo hacerme ilusión de obtener tu amor, porque estás perdidamente enamorada de Miyuki…bla, bla, bla…y que eres el macho regio, bla, bla, bla…y yo soy una-le tapó la boca con la mano. Ese gesto fue tan imprevisto, que se puso roja al instante. Al percatarse de ese sonrojo, sintió que la vida le sonreía cada vez más. Al ver que Natsumi se subiera al auto, inmediatamente se acomodó en su asiento.

-Bueno, ahora ¿dónde vamos?

Esperó su respuesta pero, en cambio, ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Una sonrisa nerviosa surgió de sus labios, ante su falta de respuesta.

-¿Qué pasó?...

-Kaede… ¿tú me quieres?

-Menuda pregunta…Mmmm, a ver…

-¡Oye, estás pensándolo!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Es que, las preguntitas que haces… ¡Si yo te adoro!-le acarició tiernamente la mano. Se quedó un rato pensando, observando esa mano tan grande, algo reseca pero acogedora…no pudo evitar que una pregunta le viniese a la cabeza.

-¿Y si te dijese algún día que tú me gustas…: qué me dirías?-Oh, oh: ¿lo dijo en voz alta?

La cara de su amigo lo dijo todo: realmente, lo pilló volando muy bajo.

-¿P-perdón?

-No, ¡no, olvida lo que dije!

-No, no, no: desembucha.

-¡Olvídalo, te dije!

-¡No, si yo te escuché: te pillé _in fraganti_!-sus ojos marrones exigían una explicación al instante por aquella pregunta: ahora sí que no podía más de lo colorada que estaba.

-E-¡eso!: que si te dijese que me gustas, en forma hipotética, ¿qué me dirías?

Frunció el ceño: ahora el complicado era él, ¿qué respuesta le daría?...Esa pregunta no se la esperaba jamás: dentro de él, no existía ninguna duda…la amaba, pero ¿de ahí a lanzárselo?: había un largo camino…

-Bueno…yo creo que te aceptaría como novia…es que, he estado tan solo estos años, que aceptaría la primera micro que me parara…

La cara de sorpresa, mezclada con enojo, de Natsumi era de no creer. Se tapó la boca, incrédula de lo que había escuchado.

-¡Ah, ya: ¿no me digas que te la creíste?! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Kaede…no puedo creerlo…: te pensaba algo más caballero…

-¡Ah, ni que te importara si yo me intereso en ti o no!

-P-pero ¡¿qué idioteces estás diciendo?: por supuesto que me importa!

-Natsumi, ¿qué es lo que te traes entre manos, eh?

-¡Tú piensas lo mismo que los demás! Que soy una cualquiera…

-Ah…, ya: damas y caballeros, "El show de Natsumi" acaba de empezar…

-¿Me dijiste teatrera?

-¡No, no, no: jamás diría tal cosa!

-Ah…

-Por lo menos, no enfrente de ella…-musitó para sí. El mensaje, de igual manera, fue captado por la aludida, quien no recibió de buena manera el mensaje…Después de unos tantos derechazos, decidieron ir al departamento de Kaede…pero antes, una pequeña visita al supermercado…

* * *

-Eres un fresco, Fukusawa…me invitas a tu departamento sólo para hacerte las compras del mes.

-No hables de más: voy a comprar algo de verduras y fruta…

-¡Ah, ya! Estoy que te creo…

-¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?!

-Que, cuando me invitas a tu departamento o cuando vas al mío, siempre andas con trago…y para qué hablar de tu refrigerador: ¡si ya parece botillería!

-Boquita de tarro…

-Andamos por las mismas…

Mientras discutían, una pareja de casados del mismo piso de Kaede reconocieron a los muchachos.

-¡¡Mira, querido: si es la pareja que es vecina nuestra!!

-¿Ves, amor?: hace poco que la muchacha amenazaba con irse del hogar…y ahora los ves: uno al ladito del otro…como tortolitos.

-Espero que los cinco niñitos estén bajo el cuidado de alguien responsable…que la madre siente cabeza: eso es lo primordial.

La conversación era de incumbencia pública, debido al nivel de voz: tanto, que ambos dejaron de pelearse y comenzaron a escuchar con atención…esa historia se les hacía muy familiar. Voltearon las cabezas hacia los involucrados: al darse cuenta de que fueron sorprendidos, se escabulleron como el humo. Los dos estaban inmóviles, uno al lado del otro, sin emitir juicio alguno…Después de un rato, Natsumi se pronunció, en claro son de mofa:

-Ya… ¿qué era lo que tenías que comprar, tesoro?

-Ja, ja, ja: chistosa.

-Oye, si eso era lo que querías: causar escándalo. Bueno: ahí lo tienes.

-Me salió el tiro por la culata-respondió, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, a lo que nos convoca…

-Bueno, me hice una listita-del pequeño bolsillo que tiene en la camisa, saca lo que era la "listita", pero Natsumi no estaba precisamente pendiente de ello…Mientras el susodicho estaba leyendo en voz baja cada una de las cosas que había escrito, ella lo observaba con mayor precisión. Se percató que Kaede estaba con el uniforme correspondiente a policía de la estación: no pudo sino sentirse extrañada de caer en la conclusión de que su compañero de verdad era todo un prospecto, más que un prospecto…De no haber conocido antes a Tokairin…, quizás…

-"¡¡Natsumi: ¿qué boludeces estás pensando?! No puedes estar viendo a tu amigo como si- como si… ¡Oh, maldición: estoy a un paso del manicomio!"

-Algo de tomates, lechuga, pepinos… ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Ah?

-¡Vamos, Natsumi! Si sigues así, no vamos a comer nada y te voy a llevar a tu casa.

-¡Ah, ya: qué delicado que estás! Pásamelo para acá-le quitó la lista y comenzó a buscar-Eres tú el demorón, es cosa de verte la letra… ¡A la otra, no olvides traer la piedra roseta!

-¡¿Qué te pasa con mi letra?!

-¿A esto le llamas letra?: ¡madre de Dios: si comparado con tu letra, Nakayima escribe como los dioses! Estos son puros moscones…

-En la universidad se escribe harto, especialmente en medicina…

-Pues deberían tener algún ramo de caligrafía…pero, de haber existido, todavía estarías pegado en la universidad-finiquitó con una risa muy trémula. Lo de la letra le picó un tanto el orgullo, hasta algo de melancolía le dejó…pero con esa sonrisa que logró sacarle, Kaede no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa, porque siempre caía vencido por esa arma letal: la hermosa forma en que sus labios se entreabrían para dejarle ver la blanca hilera de dientes. La seguía, siempre tras ella, observando, silencioso, sus movimientos, sus gestos, la forma en que caminaba y que dejaba a más de algún hombre echándole un vistazo…Ahora, fue ella quien reclamó por su mutismo:

-Y a ti: ¿qué te pasó?

-Nada…sólo que…

-¿Sí?

-A veces, no culpo a los muchachos: estás muy guapa.

El calor de nuevo le subió de un momento a otro… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿desde cuándo enrojecía tan de repente en frente de Kaede? No deseó responderle: sólo le dio la espalda, intentando no valerse de cualquier pretexto; respondiéndole únicamente con el silencio. Kaede también se quedó pensando… ¿lo dije en voz alta?

-Parece que el plátano está más caro que de costumbre, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Te gusta el plátano, Natsumi?-la pregunta era sumamente blanca, sin ninguna mal interpretación pero, debido a la situación en la que estaban, Natsumi enrojeció y lo hizo a un lado. Kaede la miraba como extrañado, hasta que una señal en su rostro cambió: al parecer, había captado el mensaje subliminal, ahora estaba muerto de la risa.

-¡¿D-De qué te ríes, sopenco?!

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!-La risa de Kaede era cada vez más escandalosa y potente. Ahora sí: Natsumi Tsujimoto había cavado su propia tumba…de ésta no se libraría por un buen tiempo.

-¡Deja de reírte, idiota: nos estás poniendo en vergüenza!-de a poco, el inicial "ja, ja" de Kaede se convertía en un potente "JO, JO", que no dejó indiferente a nadie de los que estaban en el supermercado. Como podía, se alejaba del susodicho, con la cara roja a más no poder. Al poco andar, Kaede se percató de que se estaba alejando, así que comenzó a llamarla:

-¡Hey, Natsumi: no me dejes atrás!

Le lanzó una mirada iracunda que casi y lo hizo retroceder. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, pero siempre cada cinco segundos Kaede se acordaba del incidente y comenzaba a reír.

-¡Ya basta: eres insoportable!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Y tú eres una golosita-le peñiscó suavemente las mejillas, a lo que Natsumi respondió con un manotazo-Ah, no se me enoje, princesita… ¡Cuándo me iba a imaginar yo que mi pequeña Natsumi iba a concebir tamañas ideas en esa cabecita! Me dejaste en completo plop, te lo aseguro…

-Eres un imbécil…

-Y tú eres una cochinona: ¡mira que andar pensando que te estaba hablando de esas cosas!

-¡Por supuesto que estoy expuesta a la duda! Y no me lo niegues: todavía no se me olvida lo que me dijiste un rato atrás…

-¿Lo de que estás guapa?

-¡Me andas piropeando como si yo- como si yo fuera-…ah, diablos!

-Pero ¿qué tiene que te diga que estás guapa, eh? Si es verdad…

-Ah, ya: me cansé de esta conversación…eres tú el depravado.

-Oh, sí. Ten cuidado, Natsumi: cualquier día de estos y no me aguanto las ganas-la abrazó por la espalda, dejando a Natsumi aún más colorada de lo que estaba, y le susurró al oído-y te rapto para llevarte a mi guarida.

-¡Suéltame, Kaede: eres intolerable!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No te quejes, que te he comprado harta fruta…

-¡Es para ti: no me vengas con cuentos!

-Pero los plátanos son para ti: cortesía de mi parte, ¿no lo crees?-le guiñó un ojo, pícaramente: sabía que eso la haría ponerse furia. Es que le fascinaba ese toque sensual que le daba a su rostro cada vez que se enojaba con él, sólo con él: sólo con él debía tener esas actitudes…El sólo pensar que el idiota de Daisuke la había besado, siquiera tocado, le hacía bullir la sangre: ella le pertenecía sólo a él, de ninguna manera aceptaría lo que le había ocurrido. Si de algo se jactaba, era de ser un caballero con las mujeres: y un caballero, jamás de los jamases, dejaba a una dama desprevenida ante tremenda afrenta: ese imbécil iba a recibir un escarmiento, de ello no le cabía duda alguna…De una forma u otra, se las ingeniaría para hacer de las suyas…

Se fueron al estacionamiento. El techo retumbaba: al parecer, la lluvia se convertía poco a poco en un aguacero. Guardaron las bolsas en los asientos de atrás y subieron al auto rápidamente.

-Ah, ya: trata de apurarte, Kaede. Sino, nos vamos a hacer sopa…

-Haré lo que pueda, pero creo que, con la congestión de la vía principal, no hay mucho de donde elegir…

-De acuerdo…-se hundió en el asiento, absorta en la imagen de la ventana…De pronto, un olor dulce, muy conocido…

-¿Quieres?-le acercó una barra de chocolate. Miró a Kaede con incredulidad, para después posar su vista en el dulce.

-¿Y cuándo lo compraste?

-¿Te acuerdas del momento que te andabas arrancando de mí porque estaba muerto de la risa a causa de…?

-¡Ya, ya, ya!: basta de recuerdos, ya me acordé.

-Pero ¿por qué te enojas así conmigo?

-¡Es que siempre hallas la forma de hacerme enojar!

-Esa es la pega de los amigos, ¿no?: encontrar el "talón de Aquiles" a ciertas situaciones…

-Mmmm…pero tú, en especial, tomas ahínco en tal labor…

-De eso, ten certeza…-culminó con una sonrisa.

Después de muchas pláticas, de esperar cerca de una hora a que la fila de autos avance un tanto, llegan finalmente al departamento. Kaede se estaciona, pero se queda inmóvil. Natsumi le mira muy preocupada: de un momento a otro, Kaede queda en silencio…

-Natsumi, yo-quería aclarar algo contigo…

-Dime, te escucho.

La miró a los ojos y le sujetó el hombro. Con su rostro muy serio, comenzó a hablarle:

-Quiero que tengas presente que jamás, jamás desde el momento que nos conocimos te he visto como si fueses una chica más…que eres la persona con el corazón más grande y el alma más pura que he visto en mi vida. Aunque te haya pasado esa idiotez, nunca pienses lo contrario…yo te quiero, de veras.

-Ay, grandulón-lo abrazó con cariño-Yo también te quiero, te adoro: jamás te olvides de ello…

No supo porqué sacó la conversación a tema, el porqué la abrazaba con tanto cariño, la necesidad de dejarle en claro que la quería, pero ya no importaba: se lo hizo saber. Kaede sale del auto y gentilmente abre la puerta para que Natsumi salga: toman algunas bolsas… de pronto, le invadió una sensación de intriga, como si unas miradas pesaran sobre él. Kaede se volteó para saciar esa inquietud: vio a dos sujetos, uno al lado del otro: con grandes abrigos color negro, los cuales dificultaban ver su real aspecto, ambos, al lado de un poste de luz…A Natsumi le extrañó la repentina mudez de su amigo…

-Kaede, ¿pasa algo?

-Natsumi, debes salir de aquí -logró decir. La expectación era cada vez mayor…Natsumi no entendía absolutamente nada.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?: ¿cómo que debo salir?-no sabía el porqué, pero dejó de escuchar la lluvia.

En ese instante las sombras, aparentemente inamovibles, se dirigieron con rapidez hacia donde ellos estaban. Kaede la agarró fuertemente del brazo, en pos de la huida…sólo alcanzaron a avanzar unos metros, pues una lluvia de balaceras los hizo tirarse al piso. Natsumi quedó algo aturdida por la repentina caída, que le provocó un golpe en la cabeza con el concreto.

-¡¡Esto es por mi hermana, maldito bastardo!!-logró escuchar de uno de ellos, levantó la mirada para verlos…Esa cara…: eran los mismos del incidente anterior.

Segundos después de perderlos de vista, intentó incorporarse, pero una punzada en su brazo la dejó inmóvil: una bala logró impactarle en el antebrazo…sangraba copiosamente. Decidió hincarse un rato para recuperarse de la emoción…la vista se le nublaba a ratos. Intentó llamar por ayuda, hasta que se percató de algo…Miró hacia su lado: Kaede no respondía. Por más que lo zarandeó, que gritó su nombre, sus ojos permanecían cerrados…sintió el miedo hasta en la médula de los huesos: mucha sangre en su mano. Lo volteó para corroborar la fatídica verdad: una bala impactó en su pecho, justo en el corazón…

-Dios, Kaede: te interpusiste. Recibiste los balazos por mí, maldita sea… ¿cómo pudiste hacerte esto por protegerme?-puso su mano temblorosa en el corazón, acariciándolo con gran dolor.

Quiso ayudarle, pero el mundo le daba vueltas: de la nada, un flash de imágenes en su mente…la mañana, el olor del café, su mirada afable, la conversación momentos atrás. Logró escuchar unos sonidos de la ambulancia, no podía más, el dolor era cada vez más agudo: cayó al pavimento, sin más que esperar la inconsciencia…Estaba boca arriba, viendo como la lluvia no dejaba de caer…de pronto, sintió algo frío en su cara: era nieve…La lluvia se convertía en nieve, esa querida nieve…Una lágrima, solitaria, rodó por su rostro…Sin más, se desvaneció al lado suyo…

Todo se había terminado…

Continuará…


	8. Si me hicieras falta

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**VIII**

**En el frío y en el calor:  
lo bueno y lo malo.  
En la luz y en la oscuridad  
tú y yo: siempre abrazados.  
**

**Una isla para los dos  
en medio del mundo  
y una mínima habitación  
será suficiente universo.  
**

**Que nos lleve el amor por donde quiera:  
él sabrá dónde ir...  
**

**Yo sólo sé desde ahora  
que te amaré mientras respire.  
Puede pasar cualquier cosa,  
yo te amaré mientras respire.**

**Lloverá sobre la ciudad:  
mil lluvias; mil años,  
pero nada podrá borrar  
el sándalo de nuestras manos.  
**

**Que nos lleve el amor por donde quiera  
él sabrá dónde ir...  
**

**Yo sólo sé desde ahora  
que te amaré mientras respire.  
Puede pasar cualquier cosa,  
yo te amaré mientras respire.**

**Imposible explicar  
en una sola canción…  
Ni un milímetro  
ni un solo verso de los dos…  
**

**Yo sólo sé desde ahora  
que te amaré mientras respire.**

"**Mientras respire", Miguel Bosé.**

* * *

**Si me hicieras falta…**

_"…Si, por alguna razón, llegara a hacerte falta…Si, por una situación que se sobrepusiese a mis fuerzas, no estuviese allí para socorrerte, para defenderte…: no te desesperes y, por lo que más quieras: nunca llores…_

_¿Por qué te digo esto? Parece un tanto extraño: después de todo, todavía no me siento capaz de asimilarlo…No digas nada, no es necesario: ahora, las palabras están de más… el corroborar algunas cosas sólo añadirían más dolor a lo que debo explicarte…Es difícil, tan difícil: me es casi desgarrador mantener el sopor para poder hacerte ver lo que me es indescriptiblemente doloroso, pero lo haré con la mejor de mis sonrisas: tú me lo enseñaste así: me enseñaste que con una sonrisa se desarma hasta el más frío de los hombres, que es el regalo perfecto para hacer notar que la vida es espléndida…Esta vez no será la excepción…_

_Te amo…te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo. Tuve que guardarlo en lo más recóndito de mi corazón: por temor, por angustia, por ti…, porque sé que no me perteneces: y así está bien. Si me hubieses correspondido, ahora estarías sufriendo aún más: tendría que haber visto en silencio más lágrimas brotar de tus ojos, y no deseo que llores…Por favor, no llores._

_Ten siempre presente que la vida es un regalo prestado, y enriquecedor hasta en los actos más pequeños…Por la mañana, amanece con la mejor de tus sonrisas; por la tarde, jamás pierdas el ámino…por la noche, ten el corazón reposado; por la madrugada, descansa, duerme: jamás desfallezcas…_

_Si te digo esto, es porque tal vez no tenga las fuerzas para mantenerme en pie: no porque yo no quisiera, no porque las ganas me falten…sólo porque las cosas son así: gran parte de las veces, las tragedias son bases de grandes éxitos en la vida…me entristece que mi muerte sea el pie para que construyas una vida plena de felicidad, pero debe ser así, mi corazón me lo dice: a veces, el amor se explica en códigos, turbios como la niebla, descifrables únicamente por el halo del tiempo…_

_Te amo…necesito repetirlo, tantas veces sea necesario para que lo llegues a rozar tan siquiera con el pensamiento…te amo tanto, que me es imposible entender que deba cerrar los ojos, darme la vuelta y alejarme sin protestar, pero es así: yo debo cargar con nuestra lejanía…y tú debes cargar con esta promesa:_

_Nunca llores, vida mía…Ten fuerzas, sé optimista y sonríe…_

_Si tú sonríes, estaré contigo por siempre:_

_Es lo único que me motiva a amarte más allá de esta vida…"_

* * *

-Los signos vitales van decayendo, doctor.

-Esto es inaceptable: la bala no alcanzó a impactar el corazón, pero el roce le está produciendo una arritmia que aumenta cada vez más-veía la ficha del paciente, para volver la vista al muchacho-No te me vas a morir, Kaede: de eso me encargo yo… Yukiko-la enfermera se despertó de su lapso mental-: llama a los cirujanos Erisawa y Horigoshi.

-Doctor, pero son las cuatro de la mañana: tuvieron una larga asamblea de cirujanos en Atlanta. Llegaron recién esta noche, ahora deben estar durmien-

-¡No me importa que estén haciendo! Si por algo van a las asambleas: para salvar vidas… ¡No quiero ninguna excusa: que estén aquí en diez minutos o los despido sin miramientos!

-S-sí, doctor…-la muchacha salió corriendo. Suspiró: tal vez, había sido demasiado brusco con ella. Dejó la ficha médica en la mesita y se acercó a la cama. Los signos vitales eran de preocuparse, ciertamente, pero seguía vivo: ese ataque pudo haberlo matado con facilidad al angustiado Kaede que conocía años atrás, pero algo hacía que se mantuviese acérrimo a la idea de seguir con vida. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

-No te me vayas a morir, Fukusawa: todavía me debes una explicación…Debes tener a alguien muy importante como para no dejarte ir donde está tu hija.

* * *

-Dios, Natsumi: ¿hasta cuándo vas a hacerme esto? No puedo comprenderlo… Hace unas horas atrás, te reías, estabas bien-Nuevamente, el nudo en la garganta: las lágrimas estaban casi secas, con ojeras que denotaban su desazón. Le sujetaba fuertemente la mano, como reteniéndole la vida…Le dejaba un gusto amargo de ironía: el hecho que nunca saliese libre de un accidente, como si la constante mala suerte se hubiese enamorado de ella.

Intentó acomodarse en la silla: tenía el celular de Natsumi en sus manos…Aunque tenía conocimiento de la discusión con Tokairin, no podía ocultarle la situación. Fuera de señal: masculló unos insultos. Dejó el celular a un lado. Puso la cabeza en el regazo de ella, intentando calmar el dolor…sin poder evitarlo, los ojos se negaron a mantenerla despierta…ese reconfortante calor…

* * *

-Señorita, señorita: despierte.

Ya amanecía: la joven refregó su cara con las manos, intentando recobrarse de la somnolencia. De pronto, se dio cuenta que la cama estaba vacía.

-Pero ¡¿Y Natsumi?!

-Eso mismo: le iba a preguntar por la paciente pero, al parecer, estaba durmiendo tan profundo que ni se percató que había salido de su cama.

-¡¡Esta Natsumi siempre hace lo mismo, pero ya verá cuando la encuentre: se las va a ver conmigo!!-Apenas y se levantó, corrió inmediatamente en busca de Natsumi. Empujó a lo que parecía ser Nakayima con unas flores e indagó en cada pasillo del piso en el que se encontraban: nada. Otros insultos más…Se quedó en medio del hall, con su rostro pensativo…

-¡¡Por supuesto: la sala de tratamientos intensivos!! Está en el piso, en el piso… ¡Ajá!: en el piso -1: te voy a pillar, y esta vez sí me vas a escuchar-iba a subir al ascensor, pero una persona interceptó el cierre de puertas.

-Nakayima…

-No me expliques nada, Kobayakawa: algo me aclaró la enfermera. Ahora, vamos a buscar a esta insensata.

* * *

-Los exámenes se ven un poco mejor, pero no lo suficientes: creo que deberemos intervenirlo lo antes posible-el doctor Onohara revisaba los papeles. Su compañero y amigo de la universidad, ahora era su médico de cabecera: triste ironía la suya.

Mientras seguía recibiendo examen tras examen, se percató de una paciente del hospital: andaba a duras penas, pero de nada servían las intervenciones de las enfermeras…avanzó hasta llegar donde el doctor estaba.

-¡Señorita: ya le dije que su estado no es para que se mantenga de pie!

-U-Ud. es el doctor de Kaede, ¿no es así?

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo-tranquilizó a la enfermera, para luego dirigirse a la mujer que tenía enfrente-Sí, soy su médico tratante, y Ud. es-

-Soy una amiga. Dígame: ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Está muy delicado: tiene un problema con el corazón. Vamos a intervenirlo en unos minutos más.

-¿Está en peligro de?-

-…- el doctor sólo bajó la mirada.

-Doctor, por favor-insistió Natsumi: las cosas no sonaban muy bien.

-…No tengo total certeza, señorita: las probabilidades de que no soporte la operación son más altas que su sobrevivencia. Temo darle noticias tan funestas, pero no le daré falsas expectativas…

Se quedó en silencio, con la vista gacha. Después de un momento, logró mantener la mirada fija en él: con un tono muy decidido, le dijo:

-Déjeme verlo…

-Señorita, por favor: el enfermo está muy delicado, y Ud. no está en condiciones de estar de pie. Además, se expone a una decaída…

-Doctor: ese hombre, al que llamó paciente, al que está atendiendo, salvó mi vida. Sé que si le hablo, aunque no me escuche, logrará reponerse un poco…

Pensó un momento en lo que le decía…era cierto: en algunos intervalos de lucidez que había tenido pronunció reiterativamente un nombre…

-Disculpe, ¿acaso Ud. se llama Natsumi?

-Sí…ese es mi nombre-quedó un tanto sorprendida: no conocía a ese hombre en absoluto.

-Ya veo…-culminó, con una sonrisa en los labios-Bueno, sólo le daré tres minutos: después de ello, no más reclamos y directo a su cama: es la sala que está enfrente suyo.

-¡Lo que diga Ud., doctor!-como si el alma le volviese al cuerpo, fue en dirección a la sala. Él se le quedó mirando, sin preocuparse mayormente por el reproche de las enfermeras.

-¡Doctor, pero ¿cómo pudo permitir que la muchacha pasara así nada más?!

-Creo definitivamente que ella hubiese entrado con o sin permiso mío. Además, me parece que le hará muy bien a nuestro paciente el que ella le haga una visita…-con esa explicación, se fue alejando del lugar- ¡Ah, Kaede!, mira a la muchachita en la que te viniste a fijar: linda como ella sola, pero con un carácter que arrasa a cualquiera…-con esos pensamientos en voz alta, el doctor se va por entre los murmullos incesantes de las demás enfermeras.

* * *

La pieza estaba muy lúgubre: sólo una luz intermitente sobre su cabeza, que daba una fuerte sensación de compungimiento. No pudo sino sentir cómo el gusano de la desesperación roía su interior, pugnando por no dejarse abatir: no quería admitirlo, pero podía ser la última vez que lo veía con vida. Tomó su mano, y vio que el monitor hizo una señal distinta…la había sentido, tenía certeza: sintió el calor en su mano…Ahora, las lágrimas eran imposibles de detener: lloraba en silencio, sin perder la compostura, pero con el dolor atenazado en su pecho. Lentamente soltó su mano. Le acomodó con ternura sus cabellos: eran ondulados, de un dorado que veía pálido, sin vida…Así se quedó un buen rato: acariciando sus cabellos, repasando con los dedos las facciones de su rostro…esos ojos almendrados que la miraron siempre con amor, ahora se mantenían ocultos…Un leve pestañeo la descolocó: los ojos de Kaede estaban medio abiertos. Iba a tocar el botón para llamar a la enfermera, pero la mano de él sobre su brazo le impidió hacerlo…

-Nat-Natsumi…

-Kaede: por favor, no hables. Estás muy delicado…-le tomó la mano con mucho cariño: de la sola impresión, sus lágrimas se detuvieron.

-Estuviste llorando: detesto que llores…No llores: esto no es nada.

-No digas estupideces: yo no estaba llorando…

Sonrió trémulamente. Alzó su brazo y, con el pulgar, quitó una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla:

-Tengo la evidencia en mi poder-le mostró la mano, que se encontraba húmeda.

-Estás delirando, grandulón: éstas no son lágrimas.

Un momento de silencio. Nuevamente, intentó presionar el botón, pero ahora sus dos brazos la retuvieron.

-Vamos, Kaede: déjame avisarle al doctor.

-No, no te vayas: quédate aquí, conmigo.

-Eres un inconsciente…te interpusiste en la balacera: mira cómo estás ahora-las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos.

-No seas tonta…no me hagas esto, no me gusta verte llorar: ¿estás bien?

-Sí: sólo una bala en el brazo y un poco de pérdida de sangre, pero nada delicado…

Reía solapadamente. Con esa misma sonrisa en los labios, le contestó:

-Así y te llegara un proyectil, jamás demostrarías que estás mal…

-Eso no es cierto…-su rostro pasó de estar un poco menos tenso…era una de las grandes cualidades de su amigo. Tomó una de sus manos y la acariciaba con mucho cariño-Kaede, debo decirte algo: es muy delicado…

Le habló con un hilo de voz…Kaede, al percibir su preocupación, apretó su mano.

-…No es necesario que hables, algo sé de medicina.

-No, no digas esas cosas…

-Tú querías decírmelas.

-Tu tono de voz suena a despedida: no puedes hacerme esto…

Sus lágrimas pugnaban por salir, no soportaba verlo así: tan débil, tan ausente…

-Nunca sería tan idiota para tirar yo mismo del cadalso, Natsumi…no tienes porqué temer…

-No lo sé…han ocurrido tantas cosas, amigo: me refiero a tu hija…

El dolor al pecho, de un momento a otro, se intensificó. Natsumi, entre los espasmos a causa de la impresión, logró apretar el botón de emergencia: los doctores llenaron inmediatamente la sala. A medida que más doctores entraban, la desesperación era cada vez mayor en su alma…él le sostenía con fuerza la mano, a pesar del intenso dolor que estaba experimentando. El doctor Onohara vio esa complicidad entre ambos: con una mano en el hombro de Kaede, logró captar su atención…

-Perro…debemos realizar la cirugía: tu estado no es el mejor.

-E-está bien…Natsumi.

-Estoy aquí: dime…

-Quiero que sepas que…

Un instante de silencio para recobrar el aliento…deseaba hacerle saber sus sentimientos, pero una luz clarificadora en su mente lo detuvo de tal acción…Aunque le doliera en el alma la solución, sabía que su corazón no sería correspondido. Natsumi apretó su mano: algo le parecía muy familiar en ese momento…

-Q-quiero que sepas que…que me haces muy feliz: haberte conocido ha sido una de las cosas más hermosas que me han pasado. Por favor, cuídate mucho.

-No me digas esto…Te lo suplico, Kaede-una lágrima cayó en su mano: sintió la calidez de ella en contacto de su piel. Cerró los ojos, cayendo lentamente en la inconsciencia…dentro de ese estado de sopor, escuchaba cómo Natsumi le llamaba…

-"¡Kaede! Debes recuperarte, por favor: no me dejes sola…"

Otro ataque. Los doctores estaban como locos, de un lugar a otro, tratando de reanimar al paciente. Al ver cómo comenzaban con la resucitación, Onohara fue hacia Natsumi y la llevó a la sala de espera: antes de salir de la sala, su corazón se estabilizó nuevamente.

La sentó y fue a comprarse un café.

-¿Desea tomar algo, señorita?

Natsumi se encontraba muy compungida: con la mirada absorta a causa de la impresión, negó con la cabeza. Exhaló, muy preocupado…se sentó a su lado, también con la vista gacha, hasta que un dicho de ella lo sacó del ensimismamiento…

-Ud. es amigo de Kaede, ¿no es así?

-¿Perdón?...

-Sí…-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-Lo escuché decirle "perro"…para mí, eso es de muchísima confianza: a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Ciertamente…-respondió, con la misma sonrisa cansada-Somos amigos desde que éramos niños…

-¿Crees que se recupere?

-No lo creo, señorita…

Lo miró, con angustia. Con la mirada fija en el horizonte, sonrió:

-No lo creo: estoy seguro que se sobrepondrá…

-Doctor, no me asuste de esa manera…

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención el descolocarla…

-Está bien: Kaede es así conmigo, así que estoy acostumbrado a sus tratos…

-Vaya…-se incorporó, si dejar de mirarla-al parecer, le dio fuerte el amor a este hombre.

-¿Ah? ¡No, no: estás equivocado!...Somos amigos, sólo eso.

-Mmm…este cabro no se ve con carita de amigo-musitó Onohara.

-¿Disculpa?

-No, nada…Bueno, señorita-se levantó del asiento-Me agradó mucho esta plática, pero iré a atender a este muchacho…No se preocupe, que no dejaré que se rinda tan fácilmente.

-No lo dudo, doctor…

-Llámeme Giichi…mal que mal, somos del círculo.

-Bueno, Giichi…cuídeme a este sopenco: no sé qué me pasaría si-

-No se preocupe, Natsumi, que al "sopenco" voy a traerlo como nuevo.

Después de ello, el doctor Onohara se dirigió con rapidez hacia la sala de operaciones. Se quedó mirándole, hasta que escuchó unos gritos: conocía esa voz, era Miyuki…

-¡¡Al fin te encuentro, Natsumi: eres una insensata!! ¡Mira que andar desapareciendo en tu estado!

-¡Qué estado, Miyuki! Estos doctores son muy escandalosos: si me encuentro de maravilla…

-Te llevo a tu cama…-le ofreció Nakayima.

-Llévala, no más: se acabaron las objeciones para ti, Natsumi Tsujimoto.

-Te recalco que estoy bien: no es necesario, Ken-chan-intentó convencerlos, pero de todas maneras la tomó en brazos y se la llevaron hasta su habitación. Al llegar, Nakayima la dejó con sumo cuidado en la cama.

-Ahí te vas a quedar, Natsumi: Y ni se te ocurra la genial idea de salir, porque te estaré observando… ¡Ponme un tanto de atención siquiera!

-¿Y Kaede?...-la pregunta quedó en el aire. Miyuki y Nakayima se miraron, sin atinar a responder absolutamente nada-¡Vamos! Alguien debe estar con él: ¡quiero estar a su lado, para que no se sienta solo!

-Entiendo tu preocupación, Tsujimoto, pero no podemos dejarte salir…Debes reposar: perdiste sangre, estás con una herida de importancia…siquiera danos el crédito de acertar en lo que te estamos diciendo-la voz conciliadora de Nakayima la dejó silenciosa.

-Ken-chan tiene razón: esto no es por exageración. El mismísimo doctor te ha estado buscando... ¡Dios, Natsumi: estuve siete horas en vela por tu salud y no tienes la deferencia de cuidarte!

-…Lo lamento, Miyuki. Fui muy egoísta en lo que te he hecho. Perdóname.

-Ah, Natsumi-le desordenó un tanto los cabellos, en señal de cariño-No te preocupes: sólo cuídate un poco más…Pero, antes…-sacó una pequeña libreta y se sentó al lado de ella-Me contaron que el suceso fue a causa de una balacera de parte de extraños…Dime: ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Tantas cosas pendientes en su cabeza: no le había dado cabida para pensar en ello…Comenzó a recordar todo…

-Miyuki: las personas que nos dispararon…estoy casi segura que fue intencional: algo así como una venganza.

-¿Eran conocidos tuyos?

-No, no…Bueno, hubo más de una vez que me los encontré: pero son totalmente extraños para mí.

-¿Más de un encuentro, dices?

-Sí…en la primera ocasión, me golpearon en la cabeza: eran dos… como que intentaron hacerme algo, pero Kaede estaba cerca…-Un flash en su memoria-…Ahora que lo pienso, debieron tener algo que ver con él… ¡Sí!, uno de ellos se le iba a enfrentar, como a cobrarse de algo hecho; pero los muy cobardes huyeron antes de que llegara…Oh, dios…-puso una mano en su frente: estaba notoriamente preocupada.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Natsumi?-preguntó Miyuki: las cosas no habían sido tan de la nada como parecían.

-U-uno de ellos, dijo que se había cobrado por su hermana: vinieron por encargo.

-Puede ser que Kaede esté involucrado con esos sujetos-objetó Nakayima. Luego, Miyuki empezó a relacionar hechos…

-Natsumi, ¿no estarás pensando que Kaede, que quizás sea…?

-¡No, por supuesto que no!...O-¿o sí?-la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero la sacudió enérgicamente-¡No, no y no: esos criminales nos atacaron sin intención! Me rehúso a creer lo contrario…

-Bueno, eso lo corroboraremos inmediatamente…Natsumi, ¿crees que es posible que los reconozcas?

-Totalmente: sus caras ya me son familiares.

-Perfecto: Nakayima, tú te quedarás con Natsumi para vigilarla; yo iré a llamar a investigaciones: trataré de buscar a alguien que me pueda hacer un retrato hablado de los dos sujetos-Miyuki arregló sus cosas. En esa faena se encontraba, cuando se le cayó el celular de Natsumi.

-¡Mi celular!...Miyuki, eres una ladrona.

-¡Ah, no digas tonteras! Lo ocupé para-iba a decirle, pero recordó el incidente que presenció días atrás…lo mejor, por ahora, era mantener discreción-E-era porque…porque debía guardar tus cosas cuando te llevaron hasta acá: el celular se cayó y te lo recogí.

-Oh, muchas gracias.

-Bueno, tengo prisa-salió de la pieza con rapidez, pero, en el marco de la puerta se volteó-Nakayima.

- Dime…

-No le creas ni una patraña, por favor: es experta en inventar cuentos para salirse con la suya, ¿entendiste?

-¡Oye, eso no es verdad!

-¡Fuerte y claro, oficial!-una mano en su frente, en saludo marcial. Por un instante, intercambiaron miradas, hasta que un carraspeo de garganta por parte de Natsumi los bajó de la nube.

-¡Por cierto! Miyuki, por favor, informa en la estación de la salud de Kaede: está en medio de una operación…su estado de salud es muy grave.

-¡¿Intervención?!-Miyuki y Nakayima exclamaron, sobresaltados ante tal noticia.

-Sí…está muy mal: tiene riesgo vital. Miyuki, por favor…-ella se acercó. Natsumi le tomó fuertemente el brazo: con tono muy decidido, le dijo:

-Te lo ruego: debes encontrar a esos mal nacidos…Deben pagar por lo que le han hecho: lo dejo en tus manos.

-No te preocupes: si corre por mi cuenta, no descansaré hasta hallarlos. No se saldrán con la suya, te lo puedo garantizar-después de despedirse, se dirigió con rapidez al auto patrulla. Con la vista en el retrovisor, se dijo a sí misma:

-"Es una promesa, Natsumi: déjalo en mis manos"

* * *

Nakayima estaba muy preocupado por Fukusawa…La tensión era fuerte en la habitación. Natsumi estrujaba sus manos con fuerza: estaba desesperada, si no iba a ver para obtener noticias de su estado, seguramente se volvería loca…De pronto, los dos hablaban al mismo tiempo:

-¡¡No puedo soportar la duda: debo saber cómo se encuentra!!-después de escucharse decir exactamente lo mismo, sonrieron extrañados.

-Iré por una silla de ruedas…

-¡Vamos, anda ya!-le replicó, casi histérica. Al traerla, Nakayima la tomó en brazos y se la llevó rápidamente a la sala de espera. En ese lugar, la dejó un momento.

-Espérame: iré a averiguar algo…

-De acuerdo, no te demores, por favor.

Fue a recepción, en busca de algo que les informara de su situación. Natsumi, por su parte, observaba con atención un sinnúmero de doctores que entraban y salían de la sala de operaciones…todos estaban muy alterados.

-No nos quieren decir nada: dicen que el pronóstico es reservado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ouch!-un resentimiento en el brazo le impidió continuar con los insultos. Nakayima se sentó junto a ella, con el rostro preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí…esta herida que se me resiente de vez en cuanto…

-Soy un irresponsable: no debí hacer esto.

-¡Ah, Ken-chan: no seas tan obediente para tus cosas! Este es un asunto de mucha importancia…

-Lo sé…me preocupa mucho que esté así: mal que mal, fueron Uds. los que rescataron a Miyuki cuando pasó lo del edificio…

-Ciertamente… ¡Ah, maldita sea: si te llegaras a morir, Kaede Fukusawa, te voy a perseguir hasta la muerte!

-Mmmm…Al parecer, estás muy interesada en Fukusawa, ¿eh?

Al escuchar ese comentario, se puso roja como semáforo: después de haber visto en tal estado a Kaede, estaba muy propensa de sus emociones.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tal idiotez?! Kaede es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo…

-Ajá… así como Tokairin-¡Toma! Un golpe directo a su persona.

-A-así mismo…-musitó, un tanto confusa-creo…

-¿Perdón?

-¡Ah, Nakayima: basta de preguntas! Estamos en algo de importancia, te lo dije…

-Lo siento, lo siento: vaya, Natsumi: al parecer, toqué un tema muy delicado.

-Tonto…dejemos eso de lado, mira quién viene ahí: es su doctor tratante. ¡Vamos, Nakayima: que se va a ir!

Con fuerza salida de la nada, tomó del brazo al susodicho y se dirigió con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba el doctor.

-¡Doctor Onohara!-se dio vuelta, por aludido. Estaba con un vaso de café en su mano, después de una hora y media encargado de la operación.

-Natsumi: creo que nosotros habíamos llegado a cierto acuerdo.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, doctor! Lo lamento mucho: no soy de las personas que rompen sus promesas, pero entenderá que, en el estado que se encuentra mi amigo, es imposible que yo pueda encontrarme tranquila en una cama, sin posibilidades de saber de su estado de salud…

-La comprendo-dejó el vaso de café en el mesón de recepción-…Fukusawa tenía arritmia a causa de la impresión que le causó el impacto de la bala. Para cerciorarnos de que el órgano no hubiese sufrido daño alguno, tuvimos que recurrir a una cirugía…

Estaban los dos, expectantes del resultado de la intervención. Después de un tiempo prudente de espera, el doctor les comunicó el resultado.

* * *

No podían entrar… sin embargo, era lo que menos les importaba en aquel momento: la bala no produjo daño alguno a su corazón. Los sedantes todavía surtían efecto prolongado, por lo que tenían que esperar. Natsumi estaba pegada al vidrio: a causa de la expectación por los resultados de la operación, su contacto con el material dejaba una marca que emanaba con el vaho de su cuerpo…Ya ni le dolía el brazo, ni le pesaba el cuerpo: estaba con bien, Kaede estaba bien…era lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos. Sintió una vibración al lado suyo…era de su celular.

-Tokairin…-musitó, sorprendida. La vista de Nakayima se posó en los gestos nerviosos de Tsujimoto.

-Natsumi, si lo deseas, yo-

-No te preocupes, yo me retiraré: vengo enseguida-se fue de la sala para responderle el llamado. Iba en dirección a su habitación, para encontrar algo de privacidad…-Tokairin, ¿qué quieres ahora? Si me vienes con el discursito de la llamada anterior, te digo inmediatamente que-

-No trata de eso…Por favor, Natsumi. Dime, ¿qué te ocurrió, estás bien?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Supe lo del incidente…por cómo te oyes, supongo que no te pasó nada grave…

"¿Cómo lo supo?"…Era la única idea que retumbaba en su cabeza. Al llegar a la habitación halló la respuesta.

Apagó el celular: de todas maneras, no era necesario en absoluto.

Porque, sí: Tokairin estaba en esa mismísima habitación.

Quedó totalmente muda, sin capacidad de lograr expresarle algo… después de maldecir cielo y tierra por su ausencia, después de tanto dolor contenido, de tantas peripecias en su vida, el objeto de su cuita estaba hecho carne y hueso frente a ella. Así, tan pacífico, tan de siempre: volvía a estar a su lado…Parecía de ensueño, deseaba fervientemente abrazarlo, besarlo: sentirle real, hasta que una palabra de él la descolocó.

-Miyuki me contó lo que le ha pasado, Tsujimoto…-su mirada era recta, pero helada como témpano…

Frunció el ceño, totalmente desencajada por lo que había escuchado.

-Tokairin, ¿por qué me hablas así?...

-…Supe de lo que le ocurrió: la balacera… Quisiera saber si podría serle útil.

Tragó saliva: no podía estar hablando en serio.

-…Te hice una pregunta: contéstame-la voz de ella ahora era más dura.

-No entiendo a qué se refieres: sólo vine a cerciorarme que esté bien.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo: tan mal te he tratado para recibir tal saludo?

-Si he sido descortés, discúlpame-con el mismo tono frío. A causa de la impresión, le vino una baja de presión que la hizo caer al piso.

-¡Natsumi!-intentó acercársele, pero ella levantó la mano, en señal de negativa.

-No me toques…puedo hacerlo sola-con mucho esfuerzo, se incorporó y se sentó en la camilla. Ese trato tan cortante, tan lejano… ¿Es que acaso todavía él estaba enojado por aquella conversación?

-Debe acostarse…se ve muy pálida.

-¿A qué viniste, Tokairin? Cuéntame: hace mucho tiempo que pasó el día de las bromas…-su cara era de total inquisición… Deseaba llorar: tanta pena contenida por él, pero no se daría el lujo, por mucho dolor que le causara su frialdad, de verse abatida ante su silencio.

-Por favor, no digas eso…-la mirada de él era profunda, pero oscura como la noche…no levantaba los ojos-si vine hasta acá, es porque me preocupas; mucho.

-Lamento oír eso-se acomodó en las sábanas-lamento ser una preocupación más en tu agenda…

Ahora sí, su mirada se clavó en sus ojos. Se encaminó hasta sentarse muy cerca de ella.

-Jamás digas eso…nunca.

-¿Qué deseas escuchar, Tokairin: que estoy muy agradecida de esta visita tan ilustre?-no era posible… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué se dirigía a ella con tanta frialdad?

-No, no es por eso…-volvió a bajar la mirada. La rabia de Natsumi incrementaba, ya no podía lidiar con ese ser tan distinto al que conocía…al que amaba.

-¡Háblame, maldita sea: escúpeme, grítame, dime algo! ¡No te quedes callado!-la desesperación era mucha…era el estado de Kaede, era la debilidad de su cuerpo…Era la ausencia de Tokairin, inclusive en su presencia…

-Debo-debo hablar contigo…

-¡Natsumi, dios mío: ¿cómo te encuentras?!-la interrupción de Yoriko en la habitación dejó la conversación a medias. Ella se abalanzó hacia Natsumi, abrazándola, intentando decirle cosas que a causa del llanto eran ininteligibles.

-Yoriko, por favor: mi brazo.

-Ah, soy una bestia…Discúlpame, Natsumi: nunca más volveré a echar falsos rumores entre Tokairin y tú-un momento de silencio le hizo voltear la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Yoriko: si entre nosotros no pasa nada…

-¡Souji Tokairin: ¿cuándo volviste?!-la sorpresa fue tal, que casi se cayó de la cama.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Tan extrañados están que haya vuelto? Es por el día, solamente.

Ahora, quien estaba en silencio era ella…

"No pasaba nada"…Eso fue lo que dijo…

Todas esas penas, las discusiones, sus llantos…Nada. Ese momento, que pudo haber sido mágico, se tornaba en una pesadilla…Con un trato tan familiar con los demás y con ella tan distante: ¿Era él el raro, fue ella la que lo malinterpretó todo?

-¡Pues ven a ver al capitán: estará feliz de verte!

-No lo sé…quisiera estar un rato más acá: conversar un tanto con Tsujimoto.

-No hagas esperar al capitán, Tokairin: seguramente, se alegrará mucho de verte-le hizo ver, de manera muy solapada, que no quería verlo.

-Natsumi…-musitó, muy preocupado. Al ver que Yoriko fue a buscar al capitán, ella le contestó:

-Vas a explicarme ahora mismo qué diablos te ocurre…

-No ocurre nada, Natsumi: sólo que-

Volvía a insistir, pero la aparición del capitán Kachou los interrumpieron, nuevamente. Saludos por parte de ambos, hasta que se dirigió a Natsumi.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Tsujimoto?

-Mejor, capitán: creo que los doctores exageran…Lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi compañero, Fukusawa.

-De algo estoy enterado: Miyuki se quedó con Aoi para recabar informaciones… Ud. sólo debe concentrarse en estar debidamente descansada.

-No es de cuidado: ya verá que mañana estaré repuesta.

-Sólo de Ud. dependerá…Teniente Tokairin, qué gusto el verle en Tokio nuevamente.

-Lo mismo digo…Bueno, como le conté a la oficial Nikaidou, estoy sólo por el día: mañana por la mañana, debo regresar a los Himalayas.

-Es una lástima...-al revisar algunas ideas en su mente, sonrió por el alcance de sus pensamientos-Al parecer, se enteró inmediatamente del estado de Tsujimoto: me alegro que esté tan preocupada de ella.

-…Me enteré por la oficial Kobayakawa: como Tsujimoto ha sido una amiga muy querida, vine a hacerle una visita…

Deseaba salir de esa sala, estar lejos; no ser espectadora de tanta mentira: ¿cómo podía ser tan cínico?, ¿qué fue de la persona a la que amaba tanto?...Tanta gente que estaba en la habitación, tantos extraños…No iba a esperar otra ocasión: debía encararlo ahora mismo.

-Disculpe, capitán…Necesito conversar con Tokairin a solas, por favor.

La voz de ella era firme y cortante. Tokairin quedó en una sola pieza al escuchar tales palabras…El capitán, que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el teniente, optó por salir amablemente de la habitación.

-Natsumi…

-Ahora sí vamos hablar cara a cara: ¿te parece?

Quedaron en silencio. Tokairin se levantó de la camilla hasta quedar frente a ella…debía encontrar el valor.

-Tsujimoto…Natsumi: no quiero que me esperes, no quiero que sufras más…Me iré a los Himalayas; me iré para siempre.

Ahora sí que las cosas estaban mal. Natsumi tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo? Tokairin…

-Lo que has escuchado: esto se terminó. No más…

-Entonces, ¿no me amas?-juntó sus frentes, con mucha ternura.

Se suponía que no debía actuar así después de tales dichos: deseaba herirla, causarle decepción…Era tan difícil teniéndola tan cerca de él, sintiendo ese cariño con el que soñaba todas las noches desde que se marchó a los Himalayas.

Tokairin la amaba: la amaba como nunca antes pensó que querría a alguien…pero sabía el porqué de sus problemas de salud, de su pena, de su debilidad…

No era la misma: desde que se conocieron, desde que se besaron esa vez, ella sufría con su ausencia. Era un idiota, un egoísta: nunca pensó que la distancia provocaría tanto dolor en ella.

Si la amaba realmente, debía dejarla ir…pero ¿sería capaz de negarle amor?

-No hagas esto: te estás haciendo daño-intentó desviar la mirada, pero Natsumi persistió.

-Mírame: ¿ya no me amas?-su insistencia era mayor…Deseaba controlarse, causarle un gran despecho, pero… ¿era posible con esos labios a solo centímetros de él?

No, no podía negárselo. Se afirmó de sus hombros, para aferrarse a ella: con todo el amor que tenía acumulado, tomó sus labios posesivamente…Fue tan inesperado, que Natsumi se recostó en la cama, incapaz de sostenerle: encima de ella, la besaba profundamente, ido de sí mismo, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia su pecho…Ella también lo quería: quería sentirle, besarle, corresponderle por siempre…pero algo estaba mal, muy mal. Intentó desasirse de él, pero era muy difícil…esos besos se sentían tan bien, y su agarre era cada vez más fuerte…

-Tokairin…por-por favor, detente-puso sus manos en el pecho de él.

Ahora sí que había llegado lejos. Se incorporó, con el rostro muy compungido…Natsumi trataba de acomodarse los cabellos: el color había vuelto a su rostro, pero al verlo, sintió de nuevo una punzada en el pecho.

-L-lo…Lo lamento, Natsumi…no deseo hacerte-no era mi intención hacerte daño…-era difícil mantener la compostura: la respiración la tenía entrecortada, a causa de sus besos incesantes…El verla tan arrebolada también le causaba muchos estragos: si la seguía mirando así, las cosas se tornarían de otro color.

-Me estás lastimando con esas palabras… ¿de qué hablas con alejarte, Tokairin?

-Será mejor que me vaya…

-No, no te vayas: quédate conmigo-le afirmó el brazo, pero lo sintió muy helado…a causa de esa sensación, le soltó inmediatamente.

-Si me sobrepasé, por favor, perdóname…Me alejaré de ti: no volveré a herirte nuevamente. Lo mismo para ti: haz de cuenta que nunca me conociste-tomó su chaqueta y salió de la sala. Al cerrar la puerta, Natsumi volvió al mismo vacío…o, quizás peor.

Se incorporó como pudo y trató de afirmarse de la pared. Caminaba lentamente: necesitaba aclararlo todo…Salió de la habitación, con la intención de ir a buscarlo, hasta que una imagen la dejó paralizada…

Era Tokairin: era él…tenía a una mujer colgada del cuello.

Se estaban besando.

Continuará…


	9. El problema

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**IX**

Se quedó inmóvil, observando esa escena que tanto le hería. Sin mucha cautela, cerró de un portón su habitación. Con la mano en el pecho, intentaba dar luz a lo que le estaba ocurriendo: …

Tokairin no la amaba…bastó con la distancia para que se hiciera de otra relación…Eso lo explicaba todo: las escasísimas llamadas, la discusión días atrás…, esos ojos oscuros, turbios, gélidos frente a ella.

Golpes en la puerta: al darse cuenta de ello, se metió en la cama.

-Entre-fue su respuesta.

Era el doctor Onohara. Le recibió con una trémula sonrisa:

-No tenía que haberse dado la molestia de corroborar, Giichi: como ve, he seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-Eso me da mucho gusto. Por cierto: revisé tu ficha médica-se sentó al lado de ella-Por lo que veo, la bala no comprometió absolutamente nada…Por esta vez, se han salvado de una grande.

-Ni que lo digas…Eso no lo vuelvo a contar dos veces; mucho menos Kaede…

-Aunque no lo creas, él sí lo ha contado más de una vez…

-¿Cómo es eso? Kaede no me lo había contado…

-Tal vez, con el afán de defenderte.

-¿Defenderme?

-Natsumi…-se acercó un poco más a ella-No debería estar confidenciándote esto…pero este idiota me prometió protegerse, y no lo ha cumplido.

-Maldita sea…-tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás: los problemas vienen siempre de la mano.

-Ten más cuidado, Natsumi: te recuerdo que todavía estás convaleciente…

-Lo tengo en absoluto claro: le recuerdo que me lo han repetido hasta el hartazo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! He de creerle…

-Por favor, explíquemelo todo.

-Bueno…creo que Fukusawa te ha contado acerca de su hija y su esposa…

-¿De su esposa?... ¿Estaba casado?

-Ah, mira tú: este fresco no te ha hablado de su difunta esposa…

-Ah, dios… ¿Se le murió su esposa y su hija?

-Sí…fue algo lamentable.

-Pues, ¿qué tienen que ver estos ataques contra él con los fallecimientos?

-Algo por el estilo…los hombres que lo están buscando…Ellos son hermanos de su esposa. Después de muchos seguimientos del caso que comprometía a Fukusawa por la muerte de ambas, dictaminaron su inocencia. Para ellos, no era el caso: culparon a Kaede como asesino de su esposa…Lo han perseguido y hostigado desde entonces…

-Pero ¿y no ha puesto constancia de estas agresiones con la policía?

-No, no…Se ha empecinado en decir que no son culpables: que están heridos por la muerte de su hermana. Además…eran muy cercanos a Hikaru.

-¿Hikaru?

-Su hijita: así se llamaba.

-…No puedo creerlo: ¿cómo pudo mantenerse en pie después de tanta tragedia?

-Eso mismo me he preguntado yo…

Unos jilgueros revoloteaban en un árbol cercano a la ventana. Natsumi bajó la cabeza, sorprendida por el alcance del horror que ha vivido su amigo…

-Esto no puede seguir así, no puede seguir viviendo así: amenazado de muerte, día tras día, incluyendo con el duelo interno por el que está pasando…Giichi, dígame la verdad: ¿estoy en condiciones de salir de aquí?

-Oh, oh, oh: el hecho que te dijese que te encuentras mejor, no significa que eches al tacho de la basura todos los cuidados.

-Míreme bien, doctor: Ud. me ha dicho que la situación es de vida o muerte. Déme la autorización…

-Natsumi, no puedo: además de saltar mi criterio como doctor, Kaede jamás me lo perdonaría…

-En cuanto a Kaede se trate, yo me encargaré. Por favor, doctor: soy la única que identifica a los maleantes…necesito que me apoye.

-Me pondrá en un lío del tamaño de un buque-refunfuñado un par de veces, escribió en la ficha la autorización para darla de alta-Aquí está…esto sólo lo hago por este imbécil: que quede claro.

-¡Por supuesto! Gracias, doctor…

-¡Pero Natsumi: no te levantes ahora mismo!

-Lo lamento mucho, doctor…-buscó sus ropas y se escondió en una mampara para cambiarse de ropa-Pero es importante que salga ahora mismo de este lugar…

-Esta mujer está desquiciada…Yo no sé cuál será la reacción de Kaede cuando se entere…

-¡Listo! Ahora, vamos a ver si le van a dar ganas de entrometerse con Kaede nuevamente…

-¡Natsumi: ¿qué haces de pie?!-justamente en el instante que se disponía a salir, se topó de cara con Tokairin.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? No quiero volver a verte nunca más…-iba a hacerle un lado, pero él se lo impedía.

-No vas a salir a ningún lado: ¡mira en el estado que estás! Vas a cuidarte y reposar; tal cual como el doctor te ha dicho.

-El doctor me dio de alta: será mejor que vayas a cuidar a tu noviecita esa…

-¿Noviecita?-se dijo, muy confuso.

-Hazte a un lado-sin más, le empujó y salió de la habitación.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso, así que el doctor optó por salir de la habitación. Al salir de la puerta, le pegó en el hombro al susodicho.

-Así son las cosas, compañero: resignación.

La mirada que le lanzó no fue necesariamente de agradecimiento por el consejo ni mucho menos. Al ver su cara de pocos amigos, prefirió salir lo antes posible del lugar…

* * *

-"No puedo creerlo: me hizo a un lado… ¡Eres un idiota, Tokairin! Voy a seguirla hasta que se retracte…"-con tal intención, salió de la sala para ir a buscarla.

Natsumi se percató de presencia, pero no se detuvo. Caminaba con cierta rapidez, sin inmutarse por las punzadas que sentía en el brazo…Al salir del hospital, se detuvo de frentón para encararle.

-¡¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea!! Te dije que no deseo saber de ti, Tokairin…aléjate de mí.

-¡¿Por qué te expones a esto?! ¡Eres humana, debes cuidarte: me daña tanto que no tienes idea!

-¡Fíjate que no: no tengo ni idea, tampoco las intenciones de saberlo! ¡Desde que te has puesto este papel de víctima, no me interesa en absoluto saber de ti!

La tomó de los hombros con fuerza: suavizó su hablar para hacerle entrar en razón.

-Natsumi: por favor…

-¡¡No me toques!!-de un solo manotazo, se lo quitó de encima…Se fue en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba. En un momento, se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo para decirle algo que necesitaba hacérselo notar…-¡Ah, algo se me olvidaba: a la otra, ten los cojones bien puestos para terminar la relación; pareces mina de tanto darle vuelta a la situación!... ¡Taxi!-acto después, toma el vehículo. El señor le saluda muy sonriente.

-Buenos días, señorita: ¿adónde vamos?... ¿Señorita?

Natsumi estaba llorando como una magdalena…Después de recomponerse un poco, logró sacar la voz.

-Lléveme a la estación Bokutou, por favor.

-En seguida… ¿Se encuentra Ud. bien?

-Perfectamente: apresúrese, por favor.

-Maldición…-fue la única palabra que salió de su boca. Revolvió un tanto sus cabellos, triste por su reacción: Natsumi estaba llorando…

Se llevó las manos al rostro: "esto no debió haber pasado, no debí corresponderle en aquella ocasión"…

Todo por culpa de un maldito malentendido.

* * *

-¡Qué bueno que saliste, Tokairin!: ¿terminaste con tu visita?

Miró con un dejo de melancolía en dirección a la habitación de Natsumi, para posar indiferente la mirada en su compañera.

-Algo por el estilo…Lamento mucho que me hayas tenido que acompañar, Natsuko: el capitán pidió encarecidamente que vinieses conmigo.

-Hey: no hay problema…espero que no sea el tuyo-le contestó, con un mohín de molestia: al parecer, su presencia no era de agrado…y lo peor, es que ni por cortesía Tokairin trataba de ocultarlo. Todos los esfuerzos para que el capitán le ayudase con su conquista…sólo para que el "lindo" no le diera ni la hora…

-No digas eso-lo dijo sumamente desganado-Mejor será que te lleve a comer: no has probado bocado desde esta mañana.

-"¡Dios: una señal! Alabado seas"-pensó Natsuko.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-la actitud de Natsuko era muy rara. Ella se sonrojó por sus pensamientos, al ver que era tan notoria frente al susodicho: en verdad, debía gustarle.

-¡No! No te preocupes, Tokairin…La verdad, no soy del buen comer, como te habrás dado cuenta: hay que mantener la forma-puso sus manos en las caderas, como vanagloriándose de su espectacular físico.

-Ciertamente…pero para modelar la figura, hay que alimentarse: sino, serás la envidia en el hospital.

-Ja, ja, ja…tienes razón-ese comentario fue muy pesado…De pronto, vio a una muchacha que sacaba la cabeza por la puerta en la que había entrado Souji…Parecía ser la tal Natsumi. Una idea maquiavélica cruzó por su mente-…Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, me vino un antojo.

-¿Un antojo?-no le dio ni tiempo para confundirse, ya que la susodicha estaba colgada de él, besándolo apasionadamente en los labios. Segundos después, cuando escuchó el portazo de la habitación de Natsumi, la hizo a un lado-Natsuko, estás muy equivocada: te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no tengo nada que ver contigo.

-¡Ah, vamos, Tokairin! Acaso…-se acercó a él, haciéndole círculos con su dedo por el pecho-… ¿me vas a decir que no te gustó?-tomó su muñeca y se la soltó con cuidado.

-Esto es lastimoso, Natsuko: será mejor que vayas de vuelta a los Himalayas. Con tu permiso-iba en dirección a conversar con Natsumi, para aclarar el malentendido, pero se interpuso en su camino. Una sonrisa algo distorsionada salió de sus labios.

-No, no, no: ah, ah… ¡Eres tú el que todavía no lo entiende: el que estará en aprietos si no me das una oportunidad!

-Por favor, por favor: no te rebajes. No me des advertencias: dejémoslo así…

-Tokairin, estoy hablando en serio: si no deseas problemas con tu trabajo, vas a tener que escucharme…

-¡Suficiente!-por poco y pierde los estribos. Momentos después, se tempera-…Suficiente: vete, Natsuko. Esta conversación se terminó.

Los ojos le hervían de la rabia. Tomó su chaqueta, y se dirigió por última vez a Tokairin:

-Como desees, Tokairin…Pero después no me digas que no te lo advertí.

-Sí, sí…haz lo que te plazque: no me puede importar menos…

* * *

Así había terminado todo.

Todo lo que pudo haber malentendido, se disipó como la niebla: dejó expuesto su trabajo, sus méritos. Todo por haberle hecho ver a su compañera que no le interesaba en absoluto…

Pero eso no tenía mayor importancia: fue él mismo quien terminó con cualquier posibilidad de volver a juntarse. Entonces, ¿por qué se preocupó de irle a buscar, en saber de su salud? La respuesta era simple: la amaba. La amó cuando Natsumi fue en su búsqueda en el accidente múltiple de meses atrás; también cuando estuvo a punto de declararse frente a sus narices: la ama incluso en el acto de verla irse para siempre de su lado. Por su culpa.

Dios quiera que las cosas hayan sido para mejor…

Para él, todo se transformaba en el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

-¡Tsujimoto!, ¿no que estabas reposando en el hospital?

-¡Hazte a un lado, Daisuke: estoy apurada!-con un empujón, lo sacó del camino, pero nuevamente se le resintió el brazo herido. Ahora sí que había dolido.

-Vaya…, eso lo explica todo…-Ashida le tomó el brazo, haciendo que Natsumi contrajese el rostro por el dolor- Así como te encuentras, no sirves para nada, Natsumi: será mejor que te lleve a tu apartamento.

-¡Ja, ja, JA!-con sumo sarcasmo, se desasió de su agarre-…prefiero que me lleve Strike-man antes que me lleves tú: y no, estoy en perfectas condiciones como para trabajar. Si me permites…-dicho esto, iba en dirección al ascensor, hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en sus nalgas.

Se dio vuelta y le dio una cachetada que se escuchó hasta en el último piso de la estación. Después de ello, lo tomó de las solapas y lo arrinconó en la pared.

-¡Última vez, Daisuke: te juro que es la última vez que te atreverás a tocarme! ¡Porque a la próxima, ni sabrás de dónde vino el disparo!

-No te atreverías…-fue su simple respuesta.

-Pruébame entonces, si es que eres tan machito para tus cosas…

No se atrevió. Lo soltó con desprecio y se fue en el ascensor. Al verla partir, se acomodó un tanto la mandíbula: dolió…Eso no se lo esperaba.

-"Esa Natsumi…En fin, quién me manda a fijarme en tal mujer…".

* * *

-Muchas gracias, Aoi: te compensaré las horas extra.

-No digas eso, Miyuki. A decir verdad, es un gusto el saber que vamos a atrapar a los culpables que dispararon a Natsumi y a Fukusawa…

-Eso espero, muchachas…

-¡¡Natsumi!!-las dos respondieron al unísono. Se sentó frente a ellas, con cara de tranquilidad absoluta.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre. No lo gasten…

-¡Te voy a matar, eres una insensata: mira que haberte ido del hospital sin más!

-Por favor, Miyuki: tranquilízate. Se ve bastante mejor…

-Gracias, Aoi. Si pensabas que iba a quedarme en cama mientas esos idiotas andan libres, estás muy equivocada.

Una cachetada marcada en su rostro. Natsumi miraba con incredulidad a la persona que jamás en su vida creería que fuese capaz de tal accionar…Miyuki le tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó un tanto: estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Eres una inconsciente: te expones una y otra vez a la muerte, Natsumi! ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿por qué?-las lágrimas corrían sin pudor por su rostro. Natsumi la levantó y la abrazó con cariño.

-Lo lamento…Miyuki, ya no llores: por favor…

-Estuviste a punto de morir…Un día de estos me vas a matar…

-Vamos: estamos expuestas a ello con cada día que pasa…Si me lo preguntas, no creo que sea de importancia al pensar que, en alguna ocasión, arriesgásemos la vida-la cara de confusión de Miyuki no se hizo esperar-…Tú misma me has dicho que lo importante es sentirse satisfecha con saber que has hecho lo correcto. Kaede es mi mejor amigo…-dicho esto, se fue hacia la ventana, mirando hacia fuera-…Si permito que queden impunes después de tal accionar, ni siquiera me cabría duda: lo van a asesinar. Y te lo comunico desde ahora- se dio vuelta: su mirada expresaba decisión a toda prueba- No voy a descansar: estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida con tal de que eso no ocurra jamás…ellos estarán en la cárcel, y mi compañero volverá a tener una vida normal. Esa es mi motivación, Miyuki: no necesito nada más…pero te necesito a mi lado: si no me apoyas, estaré a medias. Dime por favor que me vas a apoyar.

El silencio era imponente. Miyuki se incorporó, yendo hacia ella: una mano en su hombro.

-Por supuesto, Natsumi: vamos a hacerlo juntas, como siempre.

* * *

-Esto no se ve bien, jefe: Ud. conoce bien al gorila…al menor apretón, va a soltarlo todo: absolutamente todo…

-De eso, ni hablar. Por ahora, debemos tomar precauciones…Ese idiota debe estar en nuestra prioridad: si no sabe controlarse, estará fuera. La muerte de nuestra Otsune no quedará impune: Kaede va a morir, de una forma u otra…pero, primero, va a sufrir lo mismo que hemos sufrido nosotros…-tomó una carpeta azul. Con mucho cuidado, revisó algunos papeles, hasta dar con el que quería- ¡Ajá: perfecto!

-¿Qué planea, jefecito?

-Bueno…dimos con el talón de Aquiles, hermanito…Lamento por la muchacha, pero salió favorecida con la carta negra…

Tiró una foto en la mesa. Al acercarse a verla, sonrió con malicia.

-Como Ud. mande, jefe-concluyó con una malvada sonrisa.

* * *

**Dos semanas después…**

-No era necesario la escolta policial, Natsumi..., mucho menos que me tengas con los ojos vendados.

-Ah, no seas aguafiestas: que ya estamos por llegar a tu departamento.

-En serio: ¿es necesario que tengas prendida la bocina? Vas a terminar por dejarme sordo…

-¡Cómo que estás gordo! Yo te veo de maravilla…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Estás más tapia que yo…

-No te escucho…

-¡No me digas: qué novedad!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¡Nada!!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero prefirió continuar con la broma.

-¡NADA: ENE, A, ENE, A!: ¡nada!

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Si te estaba tomando el pelo, grandote!

-¡Oh, sí: qué chistosa tú! ¡Qué ocurrente!

Natsumi sonrió: gracias a Dios, el tiempo de cuidados y toda la atención prodigada por sus colegas, tanto de los bomberos, doctores y policías, Kaede respondió favorablemente a la operación. No sólo eso: ella se mantuvo día y noche a su lado, en caso de que pasara cualquier cosa: en el día, velaba por su alimentación y su compañía: conversaban horas enteras; por las noches, investigaba, juntaba y recababa información acerca del paradero de los forajidos: a causa de la insistencia de Onohara, todo en absoluto silencio.

El verlo a su lado, sonriente, feliz, le devolvió el alma al cuerpo…Sin embargo todo esto, no lograba compensar un vacío muy grande.

Movió la cabeza, tratando de disipar todos esos pensamientos negativos.

Sólo se limitó a darle buenos augurios en su viaje: por presión, al encontrase en la estación…Luego, vio su silueta desaparecer por la esquina de la vereda principal. Un estremecimiento tal, un gusto tan amargo en su boca: tantas cosas que hubiese querido echarle en cara, gritarle, abofetearle…, besarle.

-Hey, ¿por qué te quedaste muda?

-No es nada…-se le quebró un poco la voz por las lágrimas. Kaede intentó levantarse la venda, pero se lo impidió.

-¡¡Oye: más cuidado con mi ojo!!

-Lo lamento-no pudo evitar sonreír…Tanta amargura que acarreaba, para que un solo comentario de su amigo se disipara como la niebla-…Debes ser paciente…Ya, llegamos.

Estacionó la patrulla. Le abrió la puerta y puso su mano en la espalda, para que pudiese afirmar su brazo en sus hombros.

-Si me haces caer, tú me vas a pagar el seguro médico: ya me está saliendo medio salado estar cerca de una policía…

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! No creo que sirva de mucho tu plan: si tú te caes, me vas a llevar contigo…Y ahí sí que nos vamos los dos a la UTI.

-Ya, ya, ya: basta con el "ja, ja" y mira por dónde me estás llevando. Me estoy poniendo en tus manos…

-No te preocupes…sólo unos escalones más…

-A ti no más se te ocurriría tamaña sorpresita.

-Bueno…llegamos. Espera un momento…-parados en frente de la puerta, Natsumi le va desatando la venda.

-¡Apúrate, Natsumi! Eres una lenteja…

-Sólo un momento… ¡Ya: te dije que te quedaras quieto!

-¡Es que me molesta la venda!

-¡Uf, ya! Estamos listos…-al final de cuentas, logró desatarle el pedazo de tela. Parpadeó un tanto, restregándose los ojos con la mano.

-Menos mal…por poco y me dejas con el pañuelito de por vida.

-Eres un lloroncito, ¿lo sabías?- le peñiscó una mejilla con ternura, cosa que Kaede no le agradó.

-Deja de tratarme como un niñito.

-Pero si eres mi niñito regalón: ¿acaso no fui yo quien te cuidó y te alimentó todo este tiempo?

-Sí…

-¿Y no fui yo quien estuvo contigo todos los días que estabas en el hospital?

-No en las noches…

-¡Ah, ah, ah! Eso no me corresponde a mí, Kaedecito: eso le corresponde a otra personilla…

-¿Ya empezamos con las morbosidades?

-¡Yo no soy morbosa!

-¡Ah, ¿no?! Preguntémoselo al señor "plátano": tu enamorado secreto-le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo.

-¡Eres un hocicón: te odio!

-No, no me odias…Me amas en silencio: me lo confesaste hace dos semanas.

-E-eso ¡Eso no es cierto!-refutó con la cara roja.

-Es cosa de mirarte la carita: ¡si se puso rojita como un tomate!-hizo el mismo gesto con las mejillas de la aludida. De un solo manotazo, lo quitó de encima.

-Basta: mejor entremos, no sea cosa que te resfríes…-tomó las llaves y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

-"_Están abriendo la puerta… ¿estás preparado?_

-_Todo listo, jefe: es cosa de que entren y verán con la sorpresita con la que los estamos esperando…"_

-¿Por qué está todo oscuro, Natsumi?

-…Ni idea…-

-¡Auch!-Kaede se tropezó con una mesita de centro- ¡por la cont!!sd52&!... ¡¿Quién mierda me cambió los muebles?!

De pronto, las luces se encendieron: en total alboroto, se escuchó un fortísimo "¡sorpresa!" por parte de los presentes. Policías (en su mayoría mujeres), bomberos y doctores que habían planeado su bienvenida…con la ayuda de Natsumi. El susodicho quedó con el amén en la boca, además de una vasta cantidad de improperios que se vio interrumpida por su sorpresa.

Kaede se quedó mirando a Natsumi, apuntándose con el dedo, todavía dudoso: ella asintió, muy alegre. Se acercó un poco a él…Con un leve carraspeo de garganta, dio inicio a su discurso:

-El motivo de esta gran celebración es tu llegada: ex-compañero de estudios, compañero de trabajo…gran amigo. Me dirijo, en nombre de todos los aquí presentes, para hacerte saber la alegría inmensa de tenerte de vuelta, con bien…Y, si esto no fuese poco, intentaremos en lo posible que tu corazón pueda soportarlo… ¡porque sí o sí tiraremos la casa por la ventana!

Un aplauso del público en general fue la respuesta ante los dichos de Natsumi. Kaede reía solapadamente: este era un momento muy emotivo. Silencio nuevamente. Natsumi continuó con el discurso:

-Para finalizar: personalmente, quisiera expresar la enorme felicidad que me da el tenerte como siempre a mi lado…Es la mayor recompensa de la vida que me ha llegado. Amigo, muchas gracias por ser fuerte y estar con nosotros…Bienvenido.

-Natsumi…-las palabras salían atropelladas de su boca. Los presentes pedían a gritos un beso. Kaede se reía solamente: sabía que aquello era un imposible…Jamás pensaría lo que estaba por ocurrir…

-…Fukusawa, creo que debemos satisfacer a nuestro público.

-¿Qué estás proponiendo, Tsujimoto?-la mirada de Kaede era de atrevimiento, pero por dentro estaba muerto de nervios. Natsumi le tomó el rostro con las manos: sin ni una gota de licor en la sangre (he de suponer que ese detalle es importante ) alcanzó a decirle:

-…yo no hago proposiciones, Fukusawa: yo actúo-dicho esto, le estampó un beso en la boca.

Todos quedaron atónitos al verlos. Segundos después transcurridos, Natsumi sintió un golpe de calor de los pies a la cabeza, y algo más…como si Kaede correspondiese a ese acto, como un complemento. Se soltó de él, con un rictus de extrañeza, lo bastante leve como para que los demás no se percataran, mientras que Kaede acompañaba a los demás en las risotadas y los chiflidos…

-¡¡Esa sí que es una mujer, Kaede!!

-¡¡Wena, amiga: lo dejaste loquito!!

-¡¡ ¿Y cómo responde el Mercader, eh?!

-¡¡Repetición, repetición!!-pedían todos. Miyuki quedó atónita, pero mayor fue su perturbación al ver la solapada amargura en el rostro de su amiga después de ese beso. Nakayima estaba en las mismas: algo suponía de lo que había ocurrido con Tokairin, así que no le era desconocida la real dimensión de ese gesto. Por no quedar en peores condiciones, Kaede decidió terminar ahí el jueguito…

Ella había incitado la situación, ciertamente. Pero algo en su mirada le indicó que no era correcto: no todavía…Natsumi no le había contado absolutamente nada; él tampoco hizo alusión con ninguna pregunta, pero, de algún modo, lo sabía…Durante el tiempo que ella le había cuidado, apareció un velo oscuro en sus ojos. Era amena a su lado, pero no alegre, no chispeante como acostumbra a ser…Algo sumamente grave le ocurrió.

No deseaba verla así, le dolía hasta en la médula de los huesos: era distinta, lejana…y eso no lo podía soportar.

Tragos, fiesta, música…todo un festejo, pero los ojos almendra no la dejaban ni a luz ni a sombra. Natsumi iba y venía: hablaba un tanto y se alejaba…apenas y tocó alimento, sino para servirle a los invitados. Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, se castigaba en su mente:

-"Quisiera irme lejos, ser lo suficientemente cobarde como para dejarme abatir…pero no puedo, no puedo: me están observando, me están mirando… ¡Como si pudieses verme! Me dueles tanto, maldita sea… ¿por qué me hiciste esto?, ¿por qué te pienso tanto, si tengo conciencia que se acabó para siempre? Que no te veré nunca más, que no volverás a mirarme así: tan afable, tan de siempre, con ojos de amor…Me vas a volver demente: y, aún así…"-se interrumpió al sentir los ojos de Kaede clavados en ella.

Se paralizó al sentir esa mirada penetrante…De repente, la fiesta había terminado, los amigos se habían ido: estaban solos los dos. Sin máscaras, sin más ocultamientos…no podía soportarlo: sentía miedo. Todo se rompió cuando Natsumi se va a la cocina. Kaede se incorporó para ir a buscarla: debía confrontarla ahora o nunca.

Cuando llegó Natsumi a la cocina, se apoyó en el lavaplatos, intentando serenar la mente: se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando acallar un grito. Se sentía pésimo, y en nada ha ayudado esa fiesta, la gente, en disiparlo todo…

-Natsumi…-escuchó unos pasos tras ella. Ni siquiera se dio vuelta para verle…

-No me pasa nada: tenía que venir a sacar algunos vasos. ¿Te gustó la bienvenida?

-¡Por supuesto! Nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

-Me alegro: todo este esfuerzo ha sido para que disfrutes de tu llegada. Ahora, con tu permiso-se iba, en dirección al living, pero algo la detuvo.

-No deseo que sufras…no más-fue su sola respuesta.

Natsumi le quedó mirando, con algo de extrañeza. Caminó hasta quedar enfrente de ella…Le quitó la bandeja que llevaba y la hizo a un lado. Su mano tomó la de ella, deslizándose sobre el brazo hasta llegar a su mejilla, para posarse en ella. Una corriente la estremeció entera. Quería replicar, pero un dedo en sus labios se lo impidió. Con suma ternura, la abrazó…Pero lo que estaba por decir la dejaría helada:

-Déjame llenar ese vacío, Natsumi: déjame ser yo quien te proteja de ahora en adelante…Déjame reemplazarlo.

-Kaede…-sus brazos estaban inmóviles. Esas palabras, llenas de algo que recién ahora estaba comenzando a sentir…

Seguían así, como si el tiempo se detuviese al estar juntos…En su mente estaban arremolinadas todas sus ideas…

Pero ahora lo comprendía todo.

* * *

**Quédate que es pronto para volver y ves,  
fuera del coche ya llueve y no para,  
y cada vez hay más ganas de una casa,  
de unas velas que enciendas tú y nos den luz.**

**Y como una ilusión que arrastra ríos de rencores  
tú eres todo lo que puedo desear  
espléndida visión en un desierto sin colores  
siento dentro escalofríos si tú estás.**

**Abrázame y yo haré lo mismo  
tómame que estoy indefenso y pienso  
háblame de ti, la vida que soñaste era esta junto a mi  
o quizás no, no digas no.**

**Y como una ilusión que arrastra ríos de rencores  
tú eres todo lo que puedo desear  
espléndida visión en un desierto sin colores  
siento dentro escalofríos si tú estás.**

**Horas te hablaría mientras el mundo gira  
no te dejaré sola jamás.  
Y tu cuerpo ahora, todo el resto vuela  
y en la nada tu y yo…**

**Lejana una luz nos da poesía y llega el día.**

**Y como una ilusión que arrastra ríos de rencores  
tú eres todo lo que puedo desear.  
Espléndida visión en un desierto sin colores  
siento dentro escalofríos si tú estás.**

**Horas te hablaría mientras el mundo gira  
no te dejaré sola jamás.  
Y tu cuerpo ahora, todo el resto vuela…**

"**Noche de febrero", Nek.**

Continuará…


	10. Entre la espada y la pared

**

* * *

**

Cuando la nieve se derrita…

**X**

-¡Natsumi, ¿qué pasó con los vasos?!

Un solo golpe de voz la devolvió a tierra. Lo hizo amablemente a un lado: tomó la bandeja y salió de la cocina sin decir ni una sola palabra. Kaede se tocó la frente, sin poder articular palabra.

-"Soy un idiota…Ahora, que necesitaba un poco de apoyo¡tenías que venir con tamaña boludez: ojalá y no lo tome muy grave. De lo contrario, estoy frito".

Por otra parte, Natsumi no estaba muy calmada que digamos…

-"Estoy puro pasándome películas¡si serás, Natsumi! Kaede me presta su ayuda, su hombro para que me desahogue… Y cómo no¡si estás con una cara de diez metros! Se suponía que ibas a ser discreta, no la compasión de los que te rodean…"

-Vamos, Natsumi: que tenemos muchos vasos por servir…-insistió Yoriko, por la notoria ausencia de su compañera de trabajo.

-¡Ya voy¡Uf, qué apurona te has vuelto!-de la nada sacó fuerzas, tomando dos bandejas, llenas de vasos, al mismo tiempo.

Las horas pasaban volando: poco a poco, el departamento se vaciaba…sólo quedaron Miyuki, Yoriko y Natsumi limpiando el lugar.

-Bueno, la cocina está lista…-dijo Yoriko, que tenía una cara de desvelo que no daba más.

-Eres muy considerada, Yoriko: tienes turno mañana y te has desvelado para ayudarnos a limpiar.

-…No es para menos: Fukusawa salió del hospital y tú no ibas a quedarte con todo el peso de la limpieza…Veo que Natsumi sucumbió a los pocos segundos del orden: es una floja sin remedio…

Miyuki iba a objetarle, pero no había caso: así era Yoriko…Hubiese mantenido la boca bien cerrada si supiera que se ha amanecido desde hace semanas para investigar el caso en el que se vieron involucrados, además de no respetar las horas de descanso que le correspondían al encontrarse convaleciente…Todo esto, para capturar a los maleantes y darle tranquilidad a su amigo. Aunque nunca se lo hubiese pedido.

Estaba durmiendo boca abajo en el sofá, cómoda como nunca se le viese desde hace tiempo…sonrió al verla tan en paz.

-Miyuki: ya terminamos… ¿Qué haremos con Natsumi? Duerme como un oso hibernando.

-Bueno, creo que-

-Déjenla aquí…se ve bastante cómoda, así que es mejor que no la movamos-interrumpió Kaede. Miyuki no dijo nada, pero la reacción de Yoriko no se hizo esperar:

-¡Eso no puede ser: eres un chico soltero, no puedes dejarla así como si nada dormir en tu apartamento!

Después de escuchar su alterada reacción, Kaede y Miyuki comenzaron a reírse. Yoriko quedó anonadada por esa reacción.

-Yoriko…quedamos en claro que Kaede no era un depravado¿no es así?-le dijo Miyuki, dejando en claro la posición en la que dejaba a Kaede.

-No, si la entiendo, Miyuki: no tienes porqué preocuparte, Yoriko. Si le pasa algo, serás la primera en hacerme una llave, lo prometo.

-Lo lamento, Fukusawa…no deseaba molestarte-ahora sí que el color le volvió al rostro… ¡Claro! De una manera más demarcada…

-…Muchas gracias por todo, chicas: nunca pensé que me esperarían con tremenda bienvenida. Se los agradezco…

-No te preocupes, Fukusawa: no vemos mañana…- De esta manera, sacando a Yoriko casi a arrastras del departamento, los dejó a solas.

El muchacho exhaló, aliviado de la ausencia de gente.

Sólo con ella: como siempre lo deseaba.

Negó con la cabeza: no eran aquellos los pensamientos de un "amigo", según lo que diría Natsumi…

Si tan sólo lo supiera: si se enterara de la real situación en la que está inmersa con él…si supiera que, en verdad, en su corazón no cabía ni la más mínima posibilidad de transformar lo que llevaba dentro en amistad.

Sería un intento absurdo…

Apagó las luces de comedor, quedando en parcial oscuridad. Se sentó a un lado del sofá, acomodando el torso de ella entre sus brazos. Abrió un poco los ojos, a causa del repentino tacto…quiso hablar, pero Kaede la arrullaba: le acariciaba los cabellos, depositando tiernos besos en su cabeza…Se hubiese incorporado al sentirle tan cerca, pero el sueño no le daba tregua. A final de cuentas, comenzó de nuevo a dormitarse. Esas caricias se sentían tan bien…

La tenía entre sus brazos, aunque no como él hubiese deseado: su perfume, quizás, su fortaleza, su debilidad también…una mezcla espesa que comenzaba a tener forma en su cabeza…Una sola idea cruzaba en su mente…

Cómo la deseaba…

Cómo desearía hacerla suya esa noche…

Esos labios que pudo probar, su hermoso cuerpo, tan ceñido al suyo, esa sed que poco a poco le henchía el pecho de placer. Deseaba fundirse con ella, amarla hasta el hartazo…como si ello pudiese pasar: como si alguna vez podría él cansarse de tenerla. De pronto, la depositó nuevamente en el sillón…

Era una bestia egoísta. Se incorporó, mirándola con frustración.

-"…Tal vez, tal vez no te ame: ha sido tan repentino…Tal vez me atraes, mucho: pero sólo eso. Quizás las cosas no se ven tan terribles como pensaba…

Si es de esa manera, juro que jamás te tocaré un pelo…Lucharé por tener nuestra amistad intacta…Sin embargo-".

Se puso en cuclillas. Ordenó unos mechones de pelo que le cubrían un poco la cara…Hasta que la vio de frente: sintió un vuelco en el estómago al contemplarla.

-"…Sin embargo, si lo que siento por ti es amor: ten la seguridad, Natsumi, que voy a saber llegar a tu corazón. Vas a amarme: vas a saber lo que es amar…Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo; puedo asegurarlo…"

Un tierno beso en su frente. La cargó hasta la cama: con mucho cuidado, la depositó en el colchón. Hubiese querido quedarse ahí, pero no le pareció correcto. Antes de cerrar la puerta, la observó unos instantes. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro: revolvió un poco sus cabellos, pensando cuán pacífica se veía en sueños.

-Buenas noches, Natsumi.

* * *

-Señor Tokairin…

-¿En qué hemos quedado, Masumi? Nada de formalismos conmigo: dime Tokairin, como los demás…-estaba en su escritorio, redactando unos informes pendientes.

-Sí…p-pero, no puedo, lo siento…

La muchacha actitudes muy nerviosas: sus manos se enredaban y dejaba desparramos de papeles si alguien la interrumpía en sus labores. Por poco ya llevaba seis años en los Himalayas…De complexiones delgadas, no explotaba su real hermosura, que la anudaba fuertemente como el tomate arremolinado de cabellos negros que se hacía todos los días. Todos sus compañeros la hacían a un lado, todos babosos por la tal Natsuko…hasta que llegó ese hombre. Al parecer, fue reasignado de uno de los tantos distritos de esa zona: el primer día que estuvo con ellos, lucía una cara muy fresca. Si no era de aquellos que andan muertos de la risa ni llorando tampoco…pero en su rostro se mostraba satisfecho. Fue sumamente atento en su trato con ella, a quien saludaba todos los días y compartían las horas de almuerzo en pláticas que ella, alguna vez, interpretó como atracción…hasta que, un día, lo descubrió escribiendo una carta, dirigida con mucho cariño, a la que parecía ser su novia…

-¡Bah! Casi llevamos un año conociéndonos, y no puedes quitar esa tonta muletilla…Eres mi amiga, así que compórtate como tal-le sonrió, atento, pero un tanto melancólico.

Deseaba preguntarle, pero no tenía el valor.

-Se- Tokairin…

-¡Al fin, Masumi¿Ves que no era tan difícil?

-Sí…bueno, yo me preguntaba…

-Dime, te estoy escuchando…

-M-me preguntaba… ¿cómo se encuentra la señorita Natsumi? Algo supe que se dirigió a Tokio unas semanas atrás…

-Ah…bueno…ella-dejó el documento a un lado. Con una mano en su frente, comenzó a recordar todo lo vivido en ese día…-La verdad, Masumi, es algo confidencial…lamento no poder decírtelo.

-No, no se preocupe, Tokairin…Sólo que- lo he visto un poco taciturno estos días…Desde que llegó de Japón.

La miró, sorprendido de tal alcance¿es que, acaso, era tan evidente en su pesar? La muchacha se tapó la boca: al parecer, había cometido indiscreción en ese tema.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor Tokairin…No era mi intención el-

-No, no te preocupes: no cometiste ningún crimen, pero a la otra que me digas "señor Tokairin" y no respondo de mis actos…-intentó parecer falsamente enojado. Masumi agachó la cabeza, muy avergonzada, hasta que la incipiente risa de Tokairin le hizo levantar el rostro-¡Ja, ja, ja! Era una broma, Masumi: no te haré nada…

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Con su permiso.

-¡No! Espera…-la haló del brazo, para pedirle un favor-¿Nos encontramos en el almuerzo? Como ahora eres mi confidente, vamos a hablar de algunas cosas… ¿te parece?

-Lo lamento, Tokairin, pero hoy tengo turno: no creo que pueda…

-Voy a tu escritorio… ¿puedo?

-P-¡Por supuesto!-no pudo ocultar una sonrisa: era la primera vez que hacía una amistad como corresponde. Al salir del escritorio, el vacío de siempre se apoderó del lugar…

Se quedó mirando todo a su alrededor, con los ojos laxos, sin vida…

La vida continuaba, pero la desazón de la despedida era una marca que hería cada vez más al transcurrir los días.

¿Estaría pensando en él ahora? Probablemente no…no tenía porqué.

Aunque, ahora que lo recordaba, Natsumi fue quien lo buscó, quien intentó ver en sus ojos el móvil de la despedida. Nada: no le dio explicación, ni siquiera se molestó en refutar lo que pensaba después de aquel malentendido con el beso…

Bastardo. La dejó con el sinsabor de la traición…Pero ya nada se podía hacer, no podía volver atrás: lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Era justo que sufriera por ese trato tan ruin con ella…

-"Terco: todavía estás enamorado de ella, y te ama. Pero no puedes hacerle sufrir…Aunque eso implique que Natsumi sufra un tiempo, pero el tiempo y la distancia harán su trabajo…"

Salió del escritorio, cuando vio que una carta se cayó. La recogió y limpió con mucha ternura…Suspiró: esto era demasiado…

-"…Sólo espero que sea pronto…"

* * *

**Han pasado quince días y seis horas  
desde que te fuiste de mi vida.  
Lloro por las noches; duermo por el día,  
desde que te fuiste de mi vida.  
Si supieras que sin ti yo no sé ser feliz,  
si supieras que sin ti yo no sé sobrevivir.  
**

**Y Ya nada me importa  
ni los sueños  
que parecen una estupidez  
si no estoy contigo¿para qué?  
Siendo medio loco,  
dando vueltas  
y te busco y no te puedo ver,  
¿Para qué la vida, para qué?  
¿Para qué la vida?...  
**

**Salgo por la calle, llamo a mis amigos,  
dicen que te arranque de mi vida.  
Fui donde el doctor, me dio unos sedativos.  
Pero ¿qué tú quieres que te diga?  
Que no hay forma, mira no, de romper esta cruz.  
Que por más que quiera,  
¡Ay, Dios: nunca hay nadie como tú.  
**

**Y Ya nada me importa,  
ni los sueños que parecen una estupidez…  
Si no estoy contigo¿para qué?  
Siendo medio loco,  
dando vueltas,  
y te busco y no te puedo ver.  
¿Para qué la vida, para qué?  
**

**Dicen que es una obsesión  
esto que no tiene fin,  
y es que nadie se compara a ti.  
**

**Y Ya nada me importa  
ni los sueños  
que parecen una estupidez  
si no estoy contigo¿para qué?  
Siendo medio loco,  
dando vueltas  
y te busco y no te puedo ver,  
¿Para qué la vida, para qué?  
¿Para qué la vida?...  
**

"**Para qué la vida", Enrique Iglesias.**

* * *

Estaba descalza. No deseaba dar explicación alguna, así que, al despuntar la mañana, tomó sus cosas y se fue del apartamento bajo el mayor sigilo posible: el pobre de Kaede durmió en el sofá que, aunque muy cómodo, no era lo mismo que esa enorme cama a la que estaba acostumbrado…

Llegó al primer piso. Se colocó los zapatos y caminó en pos de la estación: había mucho trabajo acumulado y no podía perder tiempo alguno…Se estiró a más no poder, dando un bostezazo que por poco y le desencaja las mandíbulas.

-Mala cosa, señorita Tsujimoto: cuando se bosteza, se tapa la boca con las manos…

Esa vocecilla: se dio vuelta, nada…Un tironcito en la falda: miró hacia abajo.

-¡Toku! Medio susto que me has hecho pasar… ¿cómo has estado, mi niñito adorado, todo este tiempo?-iba a abrazarlo, pero él se hizo a un lado, con la boca en raya y casi echando humo por las narices- ¿Por qué tan arisco conmigo, Toku?

-No me hables¿por qué no has aparecido en los ensayos?

-Eh… ¿Aló: qué onda?

-¡Eres una mala policía!...Y lo peor, eres una pésima novia…-culminó con la misma convicción.

Si antes había quedado muda, ahora estaba muerta de la risa.

-¿De qué te ríes!

-¿Desde cuándo que somos novios tú y yo? Ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de pedírmelo…

-Es que ahora son otros tiempos: las cosas se dan solas y punto.

-¡Ajajá: esa está buena! Lindo el noviecito que me tocó…

-Perdón¿dijiste "noviecito"?-Otro en escena. Kaede estaba en bóxers, mirando con mofa a Natsumi y a su nuevo "enamorado".

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Kaede!-Natsumi se sobresaltó al verlo despierto: si fue espectador de todo, seguramente la molestaría de por vida…como lo del incidente con aquella "fruta"…

-¡Tsujimoto, cuide sus palabras¿no ves acaso que hay un niño entre nosotros?-la mirada molestosa de Kaede se posó en la pequeña figura que la acompañaba.

-Dispénseme, señor Kaede, pero el único niño que veo está frente a mis ojos…-contestó el niño, dejando a Kaede anonadado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, jaaaa! Eso te lo tienes bien merecido, Kaede¿por qué no te vas a dar un paseíto a tu departamento? Mi novio y yo tenemos harto de que hablar…

-Parece que a tu "noviecito" lo está buscando la mamá- Una señora venía corriendo en dirección del pequeño.

-¡Tokumori, niño desconsiderado: no te dije que fueras más lento!

-Lo lamento, mamá: estaba saludando a mi novia…

Los tres quedaron mirando a Natsumi, que sólo atinó a responderle rápidamente:

-¡No es cierto, señora! Es que, este niñito, yo- eh…-

-El amor no tiene edad, Natsumi: ponte los pantalones por la situación- le replicó Kaede.

-¡Cállate, idiota!

-No entiendo nada, señorita…Bueno, mi hijito y yo tenemos algo de prisa. Con permiso- sin más, la señora se llevó al pequeño y salieron sin despedirse.

Natsumi se quedó mirando a Kaede: en su rostro denotaba algo de preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Algo por el estilo¿viste el moretón de la señora en su mejilla?

-No me di cuenta…Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, la señora tiene unas actitudes un tanto nerviosas…

Su vista se perdió por las calles, hasta que un zarandeo de Kaede la despertó del ensimismamiento:

-Oye… ¡ya despierta, Natsumi!

-¡Auch! Eres un papanatas¡mira que andar zarandeándome tan brusco!

-¿Por qué te ibas sin despedirte?

La pregunta la dejó un tanto turbada. Con una mano revolviéndose el cabello, le respondió:

-No deseaba despertarte: tengo turno con Miyuki y…-¡Maldita sea! Es tarde¡es muy tarde!- sin más, salió corriendo del lugar. Justo cuando iba en la esquina, se volteó en dirección de Kaede- ¡Nos vemos allá!

* * *

Día de patrullaje: Miyuki conducía muy despacio, tanto que cierta persona comenzaba a quedarse dormida: de pronto se detiene. Luz roja. Un hombre vendiendo diarios.

-¡Coooooooooooooompren su diario!- ese solo golpe de voz la levantó con la cara blanca del susto. Miyuki sólo comienza a reír al ver su expresión casi fantasmavólica.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso te pasa por andar durmiéndote en horas de trabajo.

-No te rías tan fuerte, Miyuki: que se me está partiendo la cabeza- voltea la cabeza hacia la ventana.

-Esa fiesta fue tu idea…

-Por lo menos, para despistarlo…

-¿Qué ocurre?- volteó el rostro para encararla.

-¿Cuándo se lo contarás? Tiene derecho a saberlo…

-…No lo sé…

-Natsumi…

-¡Ya¿qué quieres que te diga: Miyuki, no lo comprendes…

-Pues claro que no lo comprendo: me estás ocultando mucha información. No soy adivina, Natsumi, pero en algo me manejo en estos casos…

-Lo lamento…

-…No te replicaré nada. ¡Ah! Sólo espero que logremos dar con ellos…

-Lo sé, lo sé…De alguna manera, deberán salir a la luz. En ese instante, los atraparemos.

Sonríen. De pronto, una llamada.

-Habla Kobayakawa.

-Miyuki, problemas en la pista central. Las necesitamos con urgencia…

-Vamos para allá- colgó la transmisión- Ya escuchaste, Natsumi: inyectaré un poco de velocidad…

-Ya estoy asegurada: vamos allá.

* * *

-¡Señora, por favor: salga de aquí!

-¡Déjenme en paz: es mi vida, así que le pondré final a mis sufrimientos!

Era imposible hacerle entrar en razón. Todas las patrullas obstaculizaron la pista, intentando controlar la situación. Las dos avanzan hacia sus compañeros.

-Kobayakawa y Tsujimoto reportándose, capitán- ambas haciendo saludo marcial. Con un ademán del capitán, bajan las manos. Natsumi lo observa bien: su cara estaba marcada por la angustia, aunque bien la ocultara con la seriedad.

-Muchachos, nos vemos en una situación de extrema delicadeza: una mujer está a punto de tirarse al vacío. Tiene a su hijo en brazos.

Todos quedaron asombrados: no habían vivido una situación así, en donde una madre y su hijo se viesen envueltos. De pronto, Miyuki alzó la vista en dirección a Natsumi.

-Toku…- alcanzó a decir. Iba en dirección a la pasarela, pero todos intentaban detenerla.

-¡Natsumi, tranquilízate!-Aoi trataba de calmarla, aunque ni ella misma podría hacer tal cosa si estuviese en el lugar de ella.

-¡No, suéltenme: lo va a matar!

-¡Tenemos que escuchar al capitán!... ¡por amor de Dios, Natsumi, debes tranquilizarte!

Después de un momento, Natsumi logró controlarse. El capitán continuó con la explicación…

-Sé que lo les diré es duro, pero los que no sepan poner a raya sus emociones, será mejor que no participen. Para estas situaciones, debemos tratar de mantener el mayor control y pasividad posible… Ahora, les hablará su compañero: Fukusawa, por favor.

-Gracias, capitán: como oyeron, compañeros, en este tipo de circunstancias es necesario tener calma y suma delicadeza con lo que se dice. La mujer presenta una depresión severa, y si no se le trata con el tacto suficiente, seremos espectadores de una tragedia. Así que, con mucha humildad, les pido a los que no se sientan capaces de realizarlo, se dediquen a proteger la tranquilidad del sector…

Después de lo dicho, casi la mayoría se fue a cuidar los sectores de la autopista. Quedaron Tsujimoto, Kobayakawa, Nakayima, Aoi y algunos otros más. Inspirando, más tranquilo, comenzó a dar instrucciones:

-Bueno, ya que quedamos nosotros, voy a repartir roles:…

Kaede explicaba instrucciones: cada uno de ellos ponía toda la atención posible, pero Natsumi no podía. En cuanto sus compañeros se dispersaron en los distintos roles encomendados, Kaede se la lleva de un brazo hasta uno de los pilares de la acera. Cuando vio que nadie los interrumpiera, la soltó.

-Natsumi: debes venir conmigo.

-¿D-de qué hablas?...

-Es cierto: soy siquiatra, pero a ti la madre y el pequeño te conocen… Serías de gran ayuda para lograr darle un poco de tacto a la situación.

-¿Tú crees?

-Absolutamente…

Le tomó la muñeca: parecíale muy angustiado, con actitudes muy recelosas…

-¿Qué te pasa, Kaede? Te noto un poco pálido.

-No pasa nada…Estoy un poco cansado, nada más.

-No debiste salir a trabajar así de repente: mírate cómo estás…

-Estoy perfectamente…

-Perfectamente pálido… Menos mal que estoy acá para cuidarte.

-Debería ser al revés.

-¡No te quejes! Tú mismo me has dicho que debemos tendernos la mano mutuamente. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí- culminó con una sonrisa.

Aunque le correspondió el gesto, la oscuridad en sus ojos no menguaba. Fueron hasta la máquina levadiza de los bomberos. Subieron de a poco hasta encontrarse de frente con la madre: la mujer tenía la cara con ojeras evidentes. En sus brazos; el niño, medio atontado: seguramente, le había dado a ingerir algunos sedativos.

-¡He dicho que me dejen en paz, no se acerquen!-la señora estaba al borde de la histeria.

-Cálmese por favor, señora: vengo a hablar con Ud., vengo a prestarle mi ayuda…

-Ud. no puede ayudarme: nadie puede ayudarme a mí ni a mi hijito… Si hago esto, es por su bien.

-No diga eso, señora- respondió Natsumi- Ninguna madre tiene derecho a decidir la muerte de su hijo…

-¡No puedo dejarlo solo: no es madre, así que no me venga con reproches…

-Nat-Natsumi…- de a poco, el pequeño comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. La respiración de Natsumi se tornaba irregular: una sola mirada dio su compañero para hacerle entender que debía mantener la compostura.

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, señora: si Ud. lo acepta, vendrá con nosotros… De lo contrario…

Silencio en el ambiente. Natsumi desconocía totalmente al joven que tenía al frente: el tacto con el que trataba a la señora era muy calculador…

-De lo contrario, señora, le doy mi palabra que no interferiremos en lo que está por hacer.

-¿Está Ud. seguro de lo que me dice: puedo confiar en su palabra?

-Kaede…- Natsumi sabía que Kaede traía algo entre manos, pero jamás pensó que diría tal cosa: era algo realmente riesgoso. Le tocó el hombro- Por favor¿estás seguro de lo que haces?

A pesar de la situación, de la tremenda tensión de aquella instancia…, a pesar de la mirada angustiosa de su amigo… A pesar de todo aquello, le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Confía en mí, Natsumi: te prometo que nada les pasará…

Era tan acogedor. Sin pensarlo más, soltó su hombro para tomarle la mano.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti, Kaede.

Después de aclarar todo con su compañera, se dirigió nuevamente a la señora:

-Le doy mi palabra que será así…

-D-de acuerdo: lo estoy escuchando…

-Escúcheme muy bien, mi señora: sé que está compungida… Me encuentro enterado de lo que le ocurre con su marido.

La cara de sorpresa de la mujer no se dejó esperar…

-Pero ¿cómo?-

-Eso es lo que menos importa… Señora, Ud. debe tener fuerza y tomar la decisión correcta: en cuanto a su esposo, obtendremos una orden judicial que le otorgue la custodia total y una de alejamiento. En el mejor de los casos, este hombre estará en la cárcel…

-No, no… Ud. no lo conoce: me va a buscar. Me perseguirá hasta encontrarme y me matará.

-Se lo prometo, señora: este sujeto no le tocará ni un pelo.

Los ojos de la señora se fueron hasta posarse en la cabeza del pequeño. Al ver su gesto, Kaede reanudó en su intento de apelar a la cordura:

-…Es un niño hermoso, señora: es lo único por lo que vale la pena seguir viviendo. Por favor, no se haga este daño a sí misma: un hijo es un tesoro invaluable. Créame, se arrepentirá si no recapacita: dese la oportunidad de vivir, de disfrutar de la vida con su pequeño…Por su hijo, bien vale la pena dar la pelea.

La señora dio un paso adelante: ambos temieron lo peor…

Extendió los brazos… le dio a Natsumi al niño. Al recibirlo entre sus brazos, le devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Finalmente, la señora va hacia Kaede y se pone a llorar.

A Kaede se le hace un nudo en la garganta al verle tan compungida… Se ve a sí mismo años atrás, cuando lo perdió todo. La abrazó con cariño, calmándola lo mayormente posible.

Todos suspiraron aliviados al verlos con las personas a salvo. A la madre, se la llevaron aparte: el niño iba en los brazos de Natsumi.

En el momento de cerrarle la puerta a la madre, ella lo detuvo: miró a Fukusawa directamente.

-Ud., señor, tiene una pena muy grande…Lo veo en sus ojos: Ud. perdió un hijo, por eso es que sentí tanta correspondencia en mi penar. Creo en cada una de sus palabras… sé que mi pequeño estará bien en sus manos y que volverá junto a mí.

-Por supuesto, señora: debe tener confianza en mí… Así será…

-Déle las gracias a la muchacha: mi hijo la quiere mucho…

-En su nombre, y no se preocupe: las cosas saldrán bien- dicho esto, cerró la puerta del auto. Se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de la señora.

Ciertamente, estaba en lo correcto…

* * *

-El niño presenta algo de insomnio, pero nada de qué preocuparse: con un poco de descanso y de alimentación sana recuperará las fuerzas…

-Espero que así sea.

Se encontraba en la sala anexa, mirando al pequeño. Sin desear que su angustia fuese mayor, se fue de la sala hasta salir del hospital.

Necesitaba respirar, tomar algo de valor¿desde cuándo era tan hipersensible a la vida en sí? Tal vez, quizás, jamás tuvo el valor por el cual se vanagloriaba tanto: tal vez hasta Miyuki que a veces se quebraba en llanto, tenía el temple suficiente para soportar cosas aun más difíciles que las que estaba viviendo. Sintió unos pasos tras ella: era Kaede.

-Te estaba buscando…

Natsumi sonrió, se dio la vuelta.

-Tú siempre me andas buscando.

-No puedo retenerte con un arnés todo el día¿o sí?

-Ajá¿ahora me ves con cara de perro?-le dio un puntapié en la canilla como respuesta.

-Auch, no era referente a eso…

No le respondió. Ladeó la cabeza, con la vista fija en la ventana.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?... Natsumi.

-¡Natsumi!

-¡Ah!- se asustó, despertada por el grito de Kaede- ¡Idiota, casi me matas del susto!

-Si me escucharas, tal vez no te me perderías en la conversación.

-…Tengo algo que hacer…- estaba dispuesta a irse, pero la retuvo.

-¿Por qué tan apurada?

-Necesito descansar: no he dormido bien estos días… ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Su mirada era casi desesperada, como si quisiera estar lejos de allí. Kaede la soltó, algo molesto por la actitud frente a él. Sin dar mayor explicación, se retiró de su lado.

Apenas y salió del hospital, se desató la lluvia: se quedó embebida del paisaje, hasta que una brisa helada la dispuso en su caminar. Cerca de media hora hasta llegar a casa… Llegó al departamento: abrió la puerta y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón. Golpes en la puerta. Maldición: no habrán sido sino diez segundos que se encontraba dispuesta a reposar para que de nuevo se incorporara a volver a la realidad. Nuevamente los golpes en la puerta¡qué fastidio más grande!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- sin ninguna intención de ser amable, fue en dirección a la puerta. La abrió de un solo golpe.

-Disculpe¿es Ud. la señorita Tsujimoto?

-Sí…-su respuesta era algo dudosa: una perfecta extraña se presentaba en su apartamento. Aunque muy sencilla, sus ojos tenían un velo de tristeza mezclado con algo que le recogió el pecho- ¿Qué desea?

-Sé que no me conoce: soy una perfecta desconocida… Así que no daré mayor vuelta a lo que debo hacer- Sin más explicaciones, le entregó un sobre blanco. Frunció el ceño.

-No me va a decir su nombre… ¿Señora?... ¡señora!- no le dio lugar al diálogo: iba a irse, pero se detuvo forzadamente.

Era Kaede quien iba en dirección contraria, hasta que su rostro se contrajo al verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue su simple respuesta.

-… Vine a advertirle a la chica de la clase de hombre con la que se está entrometiendo…

-¿De qué están hablando? Kaede…

Cuando vio que Natsumi era espectadora, su irritabilidad fue mayor.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí: vete ahora mismo!

-No te vas a escapar, Kaede: pronto cavarás tu propia tumba: maldito bastardo asesino.

Cuando escuchó sus palabras, su irascibilidad fue mayor: la tiró hacia la pared con fuerza. Natsumi fue hacia él e intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Kaede, por Dios: frénate. Es una mujer…

-Es una arpía, Natsumi- se volteó hasta quedar enfrente de la susodicha- No vas a herirla, no a ella.

-No necesito hacerlo, Fukusawa: vas a saber hacerlo muy bien- se soltó de su agarre y se fue del pasillo.

Los dos quedaron en medio del pasillo. Las miradas se cruzaron: una, decisiva; la otra, impenetrable. Kaede rompió el contacto visual, entrando al departamento. Natsumi lo siguió, pero no se percató de nada hasta que sintió su cuerpo chocar contra su pecho: lo tenía enfrente suyo. La vista de Kaede resbaló hasta darse cuenta de lo que tenía en su mano.

-¿Esa carta?

-Me la entregó ella…

-Dámela- su voz era imperante. Se encontraba muy confundida…

-N-no…

-Natsumi, por favor- intentó agarrarle el brazo, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

Sentía el nervio recorrerle entera: esa mirada tan fría…

-No lo haré, no insistas…

-¿No confías en mí?

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Kaede? Quiero una respuesta: sólo de esa manera lograrás que te entregue la carta.

No respondió: su furia era tal, que tal vez se abalanzaría contra ella sin poder detenerse… sólo limitó a irse de allí. Cuando lo vio en tal disposición, lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Por qué no me respondes, Kaede!

-No te verás envuelta en esto, Natsumi: no quiero, no me lo perdonaría…

-¿De qué estás hablando!- su respiración era más acelerada: no podía comprenderlo… Sus silencios eran casi ensordecedores.

-Será mejor que me vaya…-insistió. Iba en dirección a la puerta de salida.

-¡No te irás de aquí, Fukusawa!- interceptó con su cuerpo la salida. Los ojos de Kaede eran cada vez más oscuros- ¿Por qué te han tildado de asesino, por qué el ataque contra nosotros?... Dímelo: necesito saberlo.

-No debes prestarles oídos a esos rumores…

-¿No vas a desmentirlos¿qué me ocultas!

-Lo lamento…

-¡Bastardo traidor!- lo empujó con fuerza, al ver que intentaba acercársele. De un solo movimiento, se sacó la cruz del cuello y se la tiró en la cara. Esa acción le dolió hasta lo más profundo.

-¡Hey, ya para con tus niñerías!- la arrinconó contra la pared.

Tal vez fue el golpe de su espalda, o las emociones contenidas… Lágrimas gruesas cruzaban por su rostro: no quería verle, pero Kaede insistía, se empecinaba en tomarle el mentón para mirarle.

-Déjame, déjame…

-No puedo: no te dejaré nunca, Natsumi…

-¿Qué dices? No deseo la amistad de una persona que es incapaz de confiar en mí: ese es el gran problema entre los dos.

-Puedo explicarlo todo… sólo debes tener paciencia.

-¡No es la paciencia el problema, Kaede: me tomas por tonta!- se salió del arrinconamiento en el que se encontraba, sólo para volver a encararle- ¡Me haces pensar que todo está perfectamente, sólo para darme cuenta que detrás de la tremenda sonrisa con la que andas todos los días sufres y demasiado!

Quedó en silencio: no pudo contener la mirada penetrante de ella. Al ver su falta de respuesta, comenzó a apelarle más cortante:

-¿Por qué no me has contado del accidente en el que murieron tu hija y tu esposa?

Sus ojos se levantaron con impresión hacia ella.

-Kaede, por favor… ¿no confías en mí?

Dio vuelta la cara. Al ver su gesto, Natsumi fue al pie de la puerta.

-Vete. No quiero verte más aquí…

El silencio y su inmovilidad se mantenían: su furia era cada vez mayor.

-¿Que acaso no me escuchas!-

-No fue un accidente…

Fueron sus simples palabras: Natsumi dispuso a cerrar la puerta: se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

-¿Q-qué intentas decirme?

-No fue un accidente: fue un asesinato… Yo fui el-

-No, no es cierto. Déjame- no deseaba escucharle: no quería oírlo.

Kaede la tomó de los hombros, intentando tenerla cerca. Al ver su distancia acortarse, sintió un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza… la mirada de Kaede era gélida.

-Yo las maté, Natsumi: es mi culpa. Yo soy el asesino.

Continuará…


	11. Sólo por un vidrio

**Hola a todos... Bueno, me dispuse a entregar el fic antes de lo previsto, porque lo tenía ya en mente y el hada me ayudó bastante. Antes de leerlo, unas ayuditas de apoyo:**

**1. Los "" corresponden, en este capítulo, a un "flash back" que van a comprender cuando lean el capítulo. No quise anticiparlo en el capítulo mismo, porque le quita magia. Por problemas técnicos, el cambio de tiempo se verá en el momento que vean la primera línea en negrilla.**

**Les advierto que está un poco dramático, así que estén preparadas... Lo digo porque hasta a mí me llegó un poco...**

**Bueno, disfrútenlo.**

**Gabriela.**

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XI**

-¿Te estás escuchando?: ¿es lo que estoy oyendo?

-Te necesito tanto… Natsumi: eres lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir.

-No, esto no puede estar sucediendo…- sus ojos eran perdidos, vagos de la desesperación que la embargaban: sin más, las lágrimas recorrían sin pudor el rostro de Natsumi- No me hagas esto, Kaede: tú no…- seguía retrocediendo, hasta quedar aplastada en la pared.

Kaede la tomó de la muñeca: la asió a sí. El abrazo fue cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Qué has hecho, Kaede? Yo- yo no puedo ayudarte…

-No, shh…- la arrullaba con ternura- no digas nada más: no necesito más que tu apoyo y presencia.

-No, no puedo- sin más, se soltó de él- No puedo hacerlo: has tomado un camino- un camino al que no puedo seguirte…

-Si no me ayudas, no voy a poder seguir… por favor.

-Kaede, por Dios… ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?, ¿cómo?

El silencio nuevamente. La ira comenzó a apoderarse de ella: lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared:

-¡¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!!: ¡¿que acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que hiciste, ni una pizca de remordimientos te da?!…

-Me tortura la culpa cada día… si a eso te refieres…

-Me mataste… no te conozco, juro que ahora te veo tan extraño, ¿por qué lo confesaste? Sabes que soy policía: que puedo denunciarte ahora mismo…

-No, Natsumi: a los ojos de la ley, yo soy inocente.

-¿De qué hablas?- ahora sí que no entendía absolutamente nada. Kaede se sentó en el sofá: con el rostro demarcado por su confesión.

Natsumi quedó inmóvil, parada frente al supuesto asesino… Kaede espetó:

-Por favor- le pedía que tomara asiento.

Se sentó frente a Kaede: no podía asimilarlo…el mismo hombre que participó en el rescate de una madre con su hijo horas atrás, asumía tener las manos manchadas de sangre. Él continuó.

-Ejercía como psiquiatra. Me casé a los veintidós años. Mi esposa era una de mis tantos pacientes: creo que era cierto lo del síndrome de los doctores con sus enfermos…Bueno, ella sufría de bipolaridad, pero como me creía sumamente capaz de mantener a raya su enfermedad… Todo parecía normal, hasta que tuvimos a nuestra hija…Uno de esas épocas de conferencia en los cuales me mantenía ausente cerca de la semana, llegué a la casa…

Después de escuchar su relato, quedó completamente paralizada.

* * *

-Aquí tiene: brandy escocés, ¿algo más, señor Onohara?

-Nada más. Muchas gracias, señorita.

-Con su permiso…- la mujer se retiró del escritorio.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, a excepción de los goteos incesantes de la lluvia: dirigió sus pasos hacia el ventanal. Era un espectáculo ver ese atardecer: el sol brillando con esplendor, rodeado por las tormentosas nubes negras que acechaban con cubrir el cielo en una oscuridad total.

-…pero sigue lloviendo: como aquel día.

* * *

**"Diez años atrás, comienzos de otoño. Kioto.**

Todos los años podían transcurrir, pero el lugar nunca cambiaba: las calles daban ese ambiente de historicidad constante, como si todo lo que hubiese existido hace cien años cobrara vida en esa mística región. A mis veinte años, no era gran cosa: estudiaba medicina en la Universidad de Kioto, el campus de Yoshida. Si he de ser sincero, poco me importaba la descripción del lugar: era una persona muy extrovertida, amante de las fiestas (sin que esto se interprete como que no estudiaba)… ¡En fin!: mi vida era normal, como la de un joven común y corriente, hasta llegar a aquel año.

-¡¡Kaede, mi perro: tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos!!-Oh, oh: reconocía esa voz…

-¡Sí, tanto tiempo!... ¿Con qué te volaste ahora, imbécil?: si nos vimos ayer, en la fiesta de tu casa.

-Ah, ah…Cierto. ¡Bueno, es que la fiesta estuvo tan, tan aburrida, que se me borró de la placa madre!

-No me extraña-contestó, con una sonrisa un tanto socarrona.

-Bueno, bueno, mi halcón, cuénteme: ¿cómo le fue con la minita que le presenté?

-¡Ah, sí: la "boquita de tarro"!... ¡¿Tú cómo crees, Onohara?!-lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a golpearle la cabeza.

-¡Ayayay!-gritaba, tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero lo mantenía con fuerza.

-¡¡Sí: "ayayay" te voy a hacer yo, vaca!! ¡Mira que andar auspiciándome con la más cahuinera del curso!

-¡Ah, piedad! ¡¡Tenía que pagarle la apuesta con algo, mastodonte!!

-¡Claro, mándame a mí a solucionarte los problemas!-finalmente lo soltó, cansado de golpearle.

-Ah, gracias…

-A la otra que lo vuelvas a hacer, no lo cuentas…te dejaré como campeón: ¿entendiste?

-Sí, sí…lo que digas…¡¡Uff, si tú te estás desperdiciando, Fukusawa!! Con tamaña fuerza y porte, le ganarías a "Godzilla" en dos segundos.

-Gracias por el cumplido: lo tendré presente para cuando me reprueben en anatomía…

-¡Ah, ya: no te hagas el interesante, Fukusawa! Tienes buenas notas…

-Sí, es que existe algo llamado "conciencia". Si la tuvieras, me entenderías…-le pegó en la sien con el dedo.

-Pero como no la tengo, no me preocupo-terminó con una risa de treinta y dos dientes.

-Ciertamente…

-Oye, ya: hablando en serio. Esa minita estaba como loca cuando le conté que la querías conocer… ¡Hombre, si tienes a medio curso de minas a tus pies!

-Eres un baboso: te gozas de mi reputación para agarrarte a más minas.

-Todas las cosas tienen su beneficio…y tú, mi querido Kaede, eres la llave al misterioso mundo de las pollitas.

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! Eres penoso, de eso no cabe duda alguna.

Onohara era mi compadre, mi hermano…éramos inseparables: existía un vínculo que siempre nos mantuvo uno al lado del otro…años atrás, en la infancia, nos conocimos: él venía de una familia muy acomodada; yo, de una donde apenas y nos daba para comer. Cuando nos encontramos en la plaza: punto de reunión de todos nosotros, jugábamos fútbol y jurábamos seguir por esa misma línea: ser grandes jugadores y llegar hasta la cima del éxito.

Se darán cuenta que no fue así.

Al correr de los años, Onohara tuvo que trabajar para sostener a su familia: un desplome de la bolsa los dejó en la quiebra y sin padre…A causa de la presión y las deudas, el pobre hombre decidió quitarse la vida. Como su compañero fiel, lo ayudé a afirmar la empresa y dejarla en funcionamiento…pero los fantasmas de su padre le hicieron casi imposible continuar en esa labor: renunció, dándole las riendas de la empresa a su familia. Mi familia, que ya estaba mucho mejor en su situación económica a causa de mi participación en la empresa, no me dio mayor crédito en ello…desde aquel momento opté por cortar vínculos con ellos…: todavía me arrepiento de aquello. Al ver que las cosas iban mejorando sin necesitar de nosotros, decidimos estudiar…

Para colmo, los dos deseábamos ser doctores. Cerca de tres años estudiando juntos y, este año, tendríamos que apartar rumbos…

¡Ja, ja, ja!...Puede sonar bastante raro que me exprese así…Si me hubiese escuchado Natsumi, seguramente me estaría molestando ahora mismo.

-Hey, ¿por qué tan pensativo?

-¿Eh?...-voltee mi cabeza hacia donde estaba: yo me encontraba sentado en el pasto, repasando por última vez el listado con los campos de la carrera- …estaba pensando…-al ver lo que sostenía en mis manos, exhaló.

-¡Ah! En eso…-indicó con su mentón el folleto-sabía que todavía estarías dándole vueltas…

-Sí, bueno: más o menos…-cerró el folleto y se levantó del césped.

-Te dije que sé cuidarme solito: si deseas entrar a psiquiatría te apoyaré…lo sabes perfectamente.

-Lo sé, Giichi…los problemas van por otro rumbo.

-A ver…-se incorporó, hasta quedar enfrente de mí. Luego, me dio unas palmadas en los hombros-Hombre: ¿tan grande es el problema que no puedes contárselo a tu perro? Vamos, sin pelos en la lengua, que eres bastante machito para tus cosas…espero…

-¡Eres un!-¡Ah, ya: es que…!

-¿Qué pasa, Fukusawa?

-Me preocupa…no sé si tengo madera para lo que voy a escoger.

-A decir verdad, la carrera es difícil…y algo perturbadora.

-¡No es por lo perturbador!: ¡es el hecho de que, tal vez, no pueda entregarles un remedio a su mal…sino que lo afiance!

-¡Qué profundo te has puesto, Kaede! ¿Otra técnica para atrapar pollitas?-no pude ocultar mi profundo fastidio por las idioteces que dice cada vez que abre la bocota: fruncí el ceño, sumamente enojado-Ah, ah: mensaje subliminal captado.

-Sé que suena una reverenda estupidez, pero me preocupa.

-Pero ¿deseas ingresar a Psiquiatría?

-Bueno, sí…

-Entonces, no hay más que hablar-comenzó a alejarse de él, sólo diciéndole esas palabras.

-P-pero… ¡Ven acá, saco de patatas!-lo tomó de las solapas, con mucha indignación-¡¿Qué clase de consejo es ése?!

-Perro, perro…no nos vamos a leer la suerte entre nosotros: no hay que ser gran psicólogo para saber que esa es la solución que debes darle.

-¿De qué hablas?-lo soltó, muy confuso.

-¿Todavía no lo captas, grandulón? Te preocupas por los próximos pacientes que atenderás: de seguro, no vas a fallarles…Inclusive, si te especializaras en la oncología, lograrías resultados increíbles…Kaede-lo tomó de los hombros, encarándolo-el ser buen médico va más allá del mejorar el mal que les aqueja…eso no te lo va a decir ni el mejor libro de anatomía-después de decirle esto, se alejó; dejándole esta idea en el aire- ¡Tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo!

Lo vio alejarse. Tomó el folleto con mucha decisión.

Era definitivo: su carrera sería la psiquiatría.

* * *

La bata blanca: esa satisfacción que jamás había pensado que llegaría tan luego, estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo: los pasillos pulcramente brillantes, las enfermeras de un lado para el otro, los próximos colegas, muy amenos, cada uno con un vaso de café, hablando de las peripecias de la jornada…todo tal cual me había imaginado. Mis otros compañeros estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo: expectantes a lo que estábamos a punto de experimentar.

-Bueno, estudiantes: cada uno de Uds. va a ser guiado por un interno…Doctores, por favor.

Los doctores comenzaban a acompañar a cada uno de mis compañeros. Al ver que no había más doctores, quise preguntarle a mi profesora, pero ella me contestó antes de hacerle saber mi inquietud:

-Señor Fukusawa: Ud. va a venir conmigo…

Ya lo suponía: era el favorito de la profesora…Aunque, algunos de mis compañeros no estaban de acuerdo con ello.

Tomó una carpeta, revisando cada uno de sus pacientes. Después de mucho debatir entre una u otra opción, me entregó una. Mis ojos no cabían más de la impresión.

-¿Perdón?

-Ah, vamos, Fukusawa: dime que no estás preparado para esto. Me desilusionarías…

-Profesora, no es mi intención…creo que me tiene en muy alta apreciación: no sé si podré corresponder a tal deferencia.

-No es deferencia, Kaede-puso la carpeta en mis manos-: es meramente competencia en lo que se dedica. Vamos, que la paciente no va a esperar todo el día-se alejó de mí, dejándome en la intriga total…

-"¡Perfecto, Fukusawa: simplemente perfecto! La profesora te da a tu primera paciente… ¡y lo peor es que se trata de ella!...A ver… ¡pero si es una quinceañera! Maldita sea…y, para colmo, le contesto con monosílabos: ¡pero qué elocuente, Fukusawa: a ver si a la otra das clases de oratoria!"-con tales pensamientos, me dirigí a la sala donde me estaba esperando.

Tomé mucho aire antes de girar la perilla…al parecer, oí unos murmullos provenientes de un grupo de enfermeras que miraban donde yo me encontraba. Las saludé con mucho respeto, para darme siquiera una brisa de doctor: al ver tal acción, sonrieron muy coquetamente. Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo. Estaba por abrir la puerta, pero me encontré de sopetón con mi paciente.

-Ah, ah…lo lamento: ¿es Ud. el doctor?

-"Dile algo, sopenco: no te le quedes como idiota mirándole" Sí, bueno: en realidad, soy estudiante: vengo por parte de su doctora tratante-le sonreí, tratando de ser algo acogedor…nunca pensé que me tocaría con una muchachita tan linda…

-Ah, es-tu-dian-te…

-Sí, sé lo que piensa, pero no seré su médico tratante: sólo le haré un par de preguntas y se atenderá con un interno, si Ud. me entiende.

-Por supuesto…-noté el leve sonrojeo de sus mejillas. Me quedé como un idiota: paradote en medio de la puerta, con un nervio que me recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Va Ud. a pasar?

-¿Perdón?

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-una risita muy canturreada salió de sus labios-pregunto si va a pasar Ud.-al verme en tal proeza, sólo logré hacer más actos torpes y entrar como pude a la sala…me extrañó el hecho de que haya estado sola, sin ningún pariente que la acompañe.

-Discúlpeme, señorita: no quisiera ser imprudente… ¿es que acaso ha venido Ud. sola a atenderse?

-Sí…siempre me vengo sola a atender.

-Vaya…-terminé acotando, mientras leía su historial-así que…sufre de bipolaridad, ¿no es así?

-Bueno…lo heredé de mi abuela: esta enfermedad se ha mantenido en mi familia, no se ha podido aplacar.

-De acuerdo-dejé la historia médica en el escritorio y comencé a hacer lo mío…después de unas pruebas, terminó la atención a la que fue mi primera paciente.

-Muchas gracias, doctor: Ud. fue muy atento conmigo.

-De nada: Kaede Fukusawa…no olvide que soy estudiante…

-Va por buen camino: Otsune Hirata. Ha sido un enorme placer el atenderme con Ud.-después de lo dicho, se sonrojó tanto que no pude sino hacer lo mismo: al ver nuestros rostros con la misma expresión, nos largamos a reír como nunca.

Ahí comenzó…fue desde aquel momento que nos conocimos.

Al poco charlar, me atrajo mucho su simpatía, sus gustos y alegrías: también me contaba acerca de sus tristezas, de sus dolores…de esa soledad que jamás logró aplacar, ni siquiera con la familia: tal vez, fueron una de las tantas cosas con las que me sentí identificado, con las que me fui enamorando de ella. Al final de cuentas, me declaré…y ella me hizo saber su correspondencia. La diferencia de edad era grande, pero nuestro amor era inmenso: deseaba fervientemente protegerla a toda costa…creí, falsamente, que lograría vencer al enemigo que tenía dentro de su mente.

Nunca lo logré…

Después de dos años de estar comprometidos, al egresar de la carrera con título en mano y al cumplir ella la mayoría de edad, decidimos casarnos. La fiesta fue sencilla, pero muy emotiva. Con grandes méritos por mis estudios, tuve un puesto importante en la clínica en la que ejercía…aunque sentía que con ella bastaba, decidí alejarme del lugar donde viví toda mi vida: hice una mansión, cerca de un acantilado…una de las casas más bellas que haya visto. En ella, cimenté todos mis sueños, todas mis ilusiones: todo para lograr formar la familia que nunca tuve…luego de dos años de casados, llegó lo que tanto ansiaba…

Nació Hikaru: mi primera hija.

Desde ese instante, la vida era de color rosa…Toda la casa estaba llena de olores, de sabores: mi esposa era cada vez más hermosa y creí que las cosas eran de pura felicidad…La verdad, creo que me fié en demasía.

Desde el día en que mi hija y yo compartíamos ese gran lazo, Otsune se volvió silenciosa, taciturna: su mirada era cada vez más profunda, más oscura…no me di cuenta, me volví ciego ante tanta felicidad…

-¿Papá?...-su vocecilla me despertó de la incipiente somnolencia.

Estaba revisando unos libracos de la asamblea que haríamos próximamente, pero al verla, me sentí tan lleno de energía que me sentí como nuevo. Le indique que entrara: se sentó en mis piernas, acomodándose muy regalona. Le acariciaba sus bucles color chocolate, sin tener mayor intención de terminar la tediosa lección por ahora.

-Princesita: debes dormir a la hora que te indica mamá. Si ve que estás despierta, el que se llevará el reto seré yo.

-Lo siento…es que- bueno…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Mi mamá está un poquito triste…ya no me lleva en brazos: parece que ya no me quiere.

-A ver, a ver-la dejé frente a mis ojos: eso no se escuchaba muy bien-¿cómo es eso?

-Mamá dice que no la quieres, que no la cuidas… Ella no me cuenta nada.

Frunció el ceño: ¿tan mal se encontraba? Sin pensarlo más, la llevó a su cama para recostarla.

-No piense en eso, princesita: voy a hablar con tu mamá y verás que no habrá ningún problema.

La arropé y acuné hasta verla dormida: le di un beso en la frente y me retiré de su habitación.

-¿No podía dormir?

-Algo por el estilo… ¿Por qué estás de pie a estas horas?

-Te esperaba a dormir: una mujer siempre debe estar atenta a su esposo…

-Estamos en el siglo veinte, amor: no es necesario que te desveles por mi causa.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca mal disimulado. Comencé a reír al ver su reacción.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No te enojes, Otsune.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? Nunca me tomas en serio… ni siquiera tienes la deferencia de pelear conmigo: nada.

Comencé a besarla. Después de unos minutos, se separó de mí: ahora fui yo el que se molestó.

-¿Por qué me correteas?

-No deseo que te me acerques por lástima- sin más, se fue del pasillo: la seguí hasta llegar a nuestro dormitorio.

-No me des la espalda cuando conversemos: mírame- la tomé de los hombros y la forcé a mirarme- ¿Qué tienes en la mente? Yo jamás te elegí por lástima: te amo, te amo más que a nada y nadie en nuestro mundo.

-¿Más que a Hikaru incluso?- cuando dijo eso, la solté: ahora sí que todo cobraba sentido.

Me fui al pie de la cama. Dejé caer el cuerpo en ella: puse los codos en mis rodillas, con una mano en la barbilla.

-Así que es por eso…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-La niña me dice que andas reacia con ella: que no la abrazas, que no estás con ella en absoluto, ¿cómo puedes siquiera concebir tal pensamiento en tu cabeza?

-… Deseabas que te hiciese saber de mis problemas. Pues bien, ese es mi gran problema contigo.

-No debes competir con la niña: es tu hija, ¿no te das cuenta cuan aberrante suena el que pienses que deba elegir entre las dos?

-No lo veo tan complicado: yo tengo perfectamente claro que te elegiría a ti por sobre Hikaru…

-Entonces eres tú la del problema: no puedes comparar, nivelar ni minimizar el amor paternal al de pareja… Sólo escúchate: Hikaru es parte tuya y mía: carne de tu carne.

-¡No me trates como una de tus pacientes!

El tono de voz se fue elevando: me sorprendí. Nunca en nuestra relación la había visto tan alterada, ni siquiera cuando la atendía años atrás. Al parecer, mi forma de hablarle no fue la adecuada.

-Ya, tranquila- la abracé y deposité unos besos casi maquinales en su cabeza- Lo lamento: es mi culpa. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir…

-No, perdóname tú: desde ahora en adelante, trataré mejor a la niña. Seremos una hermosa familia, te lo aseguro.

La abracé más fuerte…

-"Espero que así sea…".

* * *

-Esto sí… A ver: no, esto no. Definitivamente, no es necesario que me ayudes a empacar.

-Sí, Kaede: y nada más de reproches. Si te dejo empacar, serías capaz de andar en nueva York sólo en bóxers (Nota: se darán cuenta… Esa manía viene de antes. Ja, ja, ja).

-En todo caso… Es que si tomamos en cuenta que son sólo un par de semanas, no es tan necesario: voy a parecer un oso con tanta ropa…

-Sí, pero un oso muy atractivo- con una mirada muy pícara, me tomó del cuello y comenzamos a besarnos: la llevé a la cama, pero unos carraspeos nos devolvieron a tierra. Los dos volteamos la cabeza.

-Mi señor… la señorita Hikaru.

-Por supuesto…- la dejé amablemente en la cama. Me arreglé la camisa: Otsune me dio una gélida mirada. Le contesté antes de que pudiese formular palabra.

-No te enojes y quédate ahí: que no he terminado contigo.

Sólo limitó a cambiar su rostro de esa mueca a una hermosa sonrisa. Fui conducido por la sirvienta hasta el acantilado: Hikaru estaba sentada al borde, mirando fijamente la puesta de sol.

-¡Hikaru!

Al escucharme, se asustó tanto que hizo unos movimientos torpes. Corrí a sacarla de ahí: la tomé en brazos hasta estar alejados del peligro.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre estar ahí, sentada?! ¡Nunca vuelvas a darme semejante susto!

De pronto, escuché unos hipos de llanto. Le levanté el mentón para ver cómo lloraba.

-L-lo siento, papi: n-no quería, no quería des-obedecer…-balbuceaba por los nervios. Me volvió el alma al cuerpo al abrazarla: la calmé lo más que pude.

-Mi amor: discúlpame. No deseaba regañarte… Princesa, no llores más: te amo, te amo tanto…

-No quiero que te vayas, no quiero estar sola…

La dejé de apretar contra mí: la miré directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste? Pero princesa: tu mamá va a estar contigo.

-Ella no me quiere, papá: por favor, no me dejes sola.

Ahora sí estaba muy preocupado. La senté en mis piernas y comencé a conversar con ella.

-…Mira, amor, vamos a hacer un trato: vas a escribirme todos los días. Si algo llegara a pasarte, por muy leve que sea… si es necesario, vendré hasta acá, ¿me lo prometes?

-… ¿Cumplirás con tu promesa?

-Por supuesto, cariño: estaré pendiente de cada una de tus cartas… ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-¡Sí!- contestó, ya algo repuesta de la pena: nos tomamos las manos en señal de pacto y la abracé con fuerza.

De pronto, sentí un escalofrío por la espalda casi indecible: me di la vuelta, pero no había nadie.

Tenía un grave presentimiento.

* * *

-Te lo ruego, Onohara: procura darles unas dos visitas al día. En horas alternadas, que nunca se repitan…

-¡Ah, si ya te dije que me haré cargo! No te desesperes… Además, tienes a dos enfermeras y tres empleados en tu casa: no va a estar sola.

Tomé el vaso de whisky y lo bebí de un solo golpe.

-Cuidado, señor Fukusawa: que no se le pase la mano con las copas.

-No debería ir, no debería ir, Giichi: tengo un horrible presentimiento.

-¡Cálmate, hombre: que van a estar bien!

-Dos semanas: ¡maldito director de la clínica! Debía ser sólo una… debía ser sólo- sólo una…- me recargué en la silla: los golpes en la puerta me despertaron del estupor.

-Soy yo, Otsune: permiso- entró al escritorio con una bandeja de picadillos- Sírvanse: deben estar muertos de hambre.

-Muchas gracias, amor: éste lueguito se va a ir y voy a la recámara.

-Muy gracias por la acogida, Kaede- le contestó en tono sarcástico. Acto seguido, se levantó de un golpe y tomó su saco- Muchas gracias por todo, Otsune: la cena estaba exquisita.

-No hay de qué, Giichi: eres como uno de la casa. Eres bienvenido.

-Eso mismo era lo que iba a comentarte, cariño: Onohara va a pasar unas veces al día en la casa. Por seguridad, no deseo que nada les pase.

-Ah, sí- su cara era de sorpresa, mezclado con una leve displicencia- Pues eso es perfecto: será un gusto tenerte en casa.

-El gusto será mío: cuídense. Oye, mañana te veo en el aeropuerto.

-Ahí estaré. Ten cuidado en la vuelta a casa.

-No te preocupes, perro: "mala hierba nunca muere"

-Depende de la hierba…- los dos reímos, pero al ver la cara de Otsune, Onohara optó por salir de la casa con rapidez.

-Bueno, un gusto verte, Otsune.

-Lo mismo digo: adiós…- lo despidió muy cortante.

Cerró la puerta. Otsune me miró con algo de enojo:

-No me agrada, tu amigo, es algo vulgar…

-… ¡Ja, ja, ja! A ti no te molesta lo vulgar que sea…- deslicé unos besos por su cuello.

-Ah, Kaede…- emitió unos suspiros, mezclados con unas risitas- Eres tan distinto: de ti no puedo quejarme.

-Eres una picarona: ya, vamos a la cama, que mañana será un día ajetreado- la besé en la boca y dispuse mis pasos hacia la habitación. Se quedó inmóvil: fruncí el ceño, extrañado de su falta de respuesta.

-¿Vienes o no?

-¡Ah! Discúlpame: me quedé pensando…

Me secundó en los pasos, con cierta torpeza que no supe a qué atribuirle.

* * *

-Bueno, hoy a la noche voy a llamarles para entregarles el teléfono del hotel.

-No te preocupes: te estaré esperando…- Un último beso. Hikaru tenía la mirada más bella que nunca había visto: observaba la escena con una sonrisa en su carita. Después de despedirme de Otsune, tomé a Hikaru en mis brazos y la abracé con mucha fuerza.

-Te amo tanto, Hikaru: prometo llamarte todos los días… A tu mamá y a ti. Por favor, cuídense.

Las dejé. El auto se alejaba del acantilado y las vi despedirse… Hikaru corrió lo mayor posible, despidiéndose de mí: puse una mano en el vidrio del auto y ella, con toda la fuerza que tenía, logró poner, en un lapso de segundos, una mano sobre la mía…

Sólo el vidrio nos separaba…

Nunca pensé que sería el mismo vidrio el que nos separaría unas semanas atrás, una vida entera…

* * *

Una semana. Había pasado sólo una semana después de aquella despedida: la cuenta del teléfono crecía a cifras desorbitantes. Cada vez que en mi mente se forjaba un mal augurio, mi mano se movía por inercia hacia las teclas del teléfono… cada vez me volvía el aire a los pulmones al escuchar su voz. Cada vez las cartas de Hikaru se hacían escasas…

Ahora ya no me llegaban, ni una sola.

Nuevamente me removía intranquilo en la cama. Prendí la lámpara, observé el reloj: las cuatro de la mañana. Maldije por enésima vez. Todavía no era hora, todavía no…

* * *

Dos semanas…

Finalmente la asamblea había terminado. Tomé las maletas, hechas hace una semana atrás, y me fui con rapidez hacia el aeropuerto: retraso por neblina. Estaba desesperado: tomé el teléfono y las contacté:

-¡No tomes al gato de la cola, cuidado!... Esta niña loca igual que el padre… ¿Aló?

-Así que loca igual que el padre, ¿eh?

-¡Kaede, compañero mío!, ¿cómo estamos?

-Estamos atascados, al parecer: dame con la niña, por favor.

-Bueno… ¡Hikaru: tu papá!

Escuché unos grititos ininteligibles. Sonreí, aliviado.

-Aló…

-¿Cómo estás, princesita?

-Estoy súper: el tío sabe hartas cosas entretenidas…

-¡Ah, ¿sí?! Mira tú… entonces no estarás tan ansiosa que regrese a casa.

-¡Noooo! Ven ahora mismo: tengo tantas cosas que contarte…

Su voz era un poco entrecortada: no supe reconocerlo a tiempo.

-Mamá está aquí: ¿te la paso?

-Por supuesto: dame con tu mamá.

Unos chillidos del gato y de Onohara: no supe contener la risa, si ya los veía correteando por ahí…

-Aló.

-¿Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Muy bien: contando las horas para verte.

-No te preocupes: a la tarde, voy a estar en casa…

-Bueno, te espero. Cuídate.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.

-No vemos…

-Chao.

-Hasta luego- corté. Una voz me reconfortó.

-"Pasajeros del vuelo 305, con dirección a Tokio, por favor disponerse a subir al avión"

Tomé mis maletas con decisión y dispuse mi marcha: de nuevo en casa, de nuevo a mi vida…

Jamás pensé que, desde aquel día, mi vida se trazaría por la mitad."

* * *

**-No, no puedo vivir sin mi hija… Ya no puedo más…**

-Déjame abrir la puerta: trata de mantenerte en pie… ¡Dios, Kaede: no puedo mantenerte si no me ayudas un tanto!

-No puedo ayudar a nadie, ¡a nadie, maldita sea!

Ese grito fue grande: el problema se hizo mayor al verlo en el piso. Suspiró: en verdad sí que estaba deshecho: tal vez no fue muy buena idea el llevarlo a un bar para pasar las penas. Se hincó para verle:

-Debes dejarme ayudar: si no, no puedo hacer nada más por ti…

-Ven acá, Natsumi- estiraba los brazos, con los ojos casi deshechos. No soportaba verle así: era irreconocible… Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dejó abrazar- Mi Natsumi… prométeme que jamás me dejarás solo, por favor.

-No digas tonteras: por supuesto que estaré contigo.

-Sí… conmigo: sólo conmigo. Nada más de Daisuke, ni Tokairin, ni mi mujer: sólo tú y yo…

-Ya: andas hablando puras burradas…

-Es cierto, Natsumi: te hablo sinceramente…

Siguió insistiendo, pero Natsumi lo arrulló hasta que se quedara dormido. Cuando vio que cedió finalmente al sueño, comenzó a acomodarle sus cabellos rebeldes.

Era algo fuera de este mundo, el ver a un ser tan lleno de amor con vivencias sacadas de una película de horror.

Abrió la puerta. Sacó toda la fuerza que poseía y lo arrastró hasta llegar a su dormitorio: lo descalzó y lo arropó lo más que pudo. Extenuada por un esfuerzo tan grande, no sólo físico, sino más bien mental: para verse comprensible, ocultando su propio horror al escuchar el fatídico suceso.

Era de noche: la lluvia había cesado y se vio la luna en todo su esplendor. El brillo era inigualable a cualquier día de luna llena: pero la gelidez del viento no cambiaba.

Todavía retumbaban las palabras en su cabeza…

* * *

**"-Buenas tardes, Sr. Fukusawa.**

-Me alegra tanto verte, Umari: ¿dónde se encuentran mi esposa y mi hija?

-Las dos salieron a ver el atardecer…

Una sonrisa reconfortante salió de mis labios.

-Bueno-tomó una rosa del florero y se la puso en los labios-creo que les daré una sorpresa.

Salí a buscarlas en la bahía. Al salir del espesor vegetal, divisé la silueta de mi mujer en la punta del acantilado…Quise contemplarla un momento: deseaba grabar en mi mente por siempre el momento del reencuentro.

Nunca creí lo que pasaría.

-¡Otsune!-la llamé, sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones que retuve por la emoción.

Fue dándose vuelta de a poco: tenía el rostro ojeroso, con evidencia de que había llorado. Se veía destrozada…Pero, de pronto, mi mente quedó en estado de shock: Hikaru estaba en sus brazos…

No decía nada: sólo clavaba su fría mirada en mi rostro.

Hikaru estaba adormecida: seguramente, le dio unas pastillas.

Se percató de mi presencia: no podía emitir palabra alguna, pero su mirada era un grito desgarrador.

-P-por favor, no…- supliqué, en voz baja.

Nunca olvidaré su rostro: me dio una sonrisa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

De pronto, un grito cortado por la caída de Hikaru.

Las dos cayeron al vacío…

* * *

**Natsumi caminó hasta el lugar nuevamente**: tomó el retrato de la pequeña. Rozó con ternura el vidrio que la separaba de la foto.

-"Lo lamento tanto…Kaede, Kaede…"

Las piernas cedieron a su dolor: se hincó en el suelo, incapaz de permanecer en pie. Abrazó la foto con dolor.

-Lo lamento tanto…-dijo, haciendo presente sus pensamientos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ciertamente…

Ciertamente, el vidrio los separaría por siempre…

Continuará…


	12. Por una perfecta desconocida

**Un gran saludo a Sakura: muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo. Me agrada la idea de que a alguien le entusiasme como a ti mis ideas.**

**Muchos cariños.**

**Gabriela.**

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XII**

-¡¡Hikaru!! Oh, Dios, ¡Dios!... ¡No, esto no está pasando!

-¡Señor, ¿qué ocurre?!- la criada fue en dirección al acantilado, al haber escuchado los gritos de su señor.

-Ll-llama… Oh, Dios, no… No está pasando: Umari, esto es una pesadilla… Otsune se suicidó: se tiró al vacío con la niña…

-¡¡Jesús!! … Señor, llamaré inmediatamente a la policía.

-¡No, no puede estar pasando, no!...

Iba a correr en dirección a la casa, pero su señor estaba desesperado. Llanto y más llanto… Kaede se aferraba a la mujer con fuerza, llorando a gritos. El cuerpo de la mujer cedió a la fuerza con que Kaede la tiraba, buscando refugio: Umari se agachó y lo abrazó, tratando de acallar los gritos desesperados de su señor.

* * *

-Kaede… Kaede, por favor…

Los zarandeos comenzaron a despertarlo: entornó los ojos, tratando de ubicarse… una cara conocida…

-Giichi…

-Tienes la presión un poco baja: tranquilízate.

-N-no… Déjame levantarme- se incorporó un momento: al sentirse un poco más lúcido, acabó por darse cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. Estaba por preguntarle, pero se adelantó:

-Perdiste la conciencia, Kaede. Umari llamó a la policía y a los bomberos: lograron sacar el cuerpo de…

Acalló su grito, cubriéndose con las manos la cara. Giichi lo abrazó. Al verlo algo más calmado, prosiguió:

-Sacamos el cuerpo de Hikaru… no había nada más que hacer…

-...- el mutismo de Kaede era evidente: Onohara suspiró. Era el momento de revelarle la verdad...

-Kaede, amigo, debo contarte algo: es muy delicado.

-…No deseo saberlo…- algo intuyó: en sus ojos, despertó una ira intensa.

-Perro: tu mujer-

-¡¡No quiero saberlo, no quiero ni siquiera pensarlo, ella está muerta para mí: MUERTA!!

-No lo está…la sacaron viva del acantilado… Sabes que morirá al cabo de unas horas. Lo que debo pedirte es extremadamente difícil…

-No lo haré, no lo haré… no puedo hacerlo, Onohara. No me lo pidas.

-Kaede, si rehúsas a hablar con ella, te culparán de todo lo que ha ocurrido: irás a parar a la cárcel, siendo inocente.

Dio una rápida mirada a su compañero: con una gélida sonrisa, espetó:

-No he negado ni afirmado nada: tal vez te encuentras frente a un asesino que lo ha planeado todo fríamente…

-No te hagas el fuerte, Kaede: conmigo no servirá.

-¡Te estoy hablando en serio: ¿qué me dirías si te dijese que todo esto ha sido una farsa para lograr inculparla a ella?!

-¿Jurarías, por el cadáver de tu hija, que estuviste implicado en el incidente?

Un brillo rápido de ira apareció en sus ojos: lo tomó de la camisa y lo aplastó contra la pared:

-¡Ni se te ocurra mancillar el nombre de mi hija!

La mirada de Onohara era compasiva: no podía soportarlo… Lo soltó a los pocos segundos. Se arregló la camisa, sin emitir ninguna opinión.

-Lo lamento…- le dijo. Se sentía como un animal desvalido, herido en lo profundo de su ser: no actuaba sino con el instinto de un animal siendo acechado.

-No te preocupes, Kaede: yo no soy nadie para juzgarte…Pero en lo concerniente a Otsune: no puedo sino reiterártelo.

-No le pediré absolutamente nada… Además, seguramente su familia está allá: no creo poder controlarme.

-Debes hacerlo. Por favor, Kaede: tu hija te lo agradecería.

-¿Cómo es posible?... – su voz se cortó al pensar nuevamente en lo sucedido. Giichi le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-No pienses en ello… Te lo pido: ve a hablar con ella.

* * *

"-No es necesario que sea en esas instancias…

-Debes preguntárselo: no hay otra salida.

-Está durmiendo ahora… Además, no creo tener el valor de enfrentarlo después de saberlo todo.

-¿Vas a contarlo siquiera?

-¿Estás loca? No puedo hacerlo. Aunque no me lo haya pedido, voy a guardar estricta confidencialidad de ello: sólo Kaede puede darme autorización para hacerlo.

Silencio. Natsumi retomó de nuevo la conversación.

-Debo colgar: no quiero que me escuche hablar contigo.

-...- Miyuki quedó en silencio: la situación comenzaba a desagradarle.

-Lo lamento, Miyuki: sé que esta situación no te agrada, pero es la única forma de poder recabar información sin ser descubiertos… Si es estrictamente necesario, hablaré con él.

-Ah… Bueno- exhaló por el teléfono- Ciertamente, no hemos llegado a tales extremos. Por favor, sé precavida: estás en medio de todo este meollo, así que cualquier prevención es vital.

-No te preocupes. No haré absolutamente nada que implique estar en peligro: también te involucraría a ti y a Kaede.

-De acuerdo: por la noche hablaremos más. Cuídate.

-Tú también: dale mis saludos a Nakayima.

-De acuerdo. Hasta la noche.

-Nos vemos"- cortó el celular.

Cuando terminó de hablar con Miyuki, se sentó en la cama, al lado de su amigo. Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con la paciencia y el amor que tendría una madre por un hijo: sintió sonrojarse frente a tales pensamientos.

-¡Bah! Un hijo… Este mastodonte podría ser cualquier cosa, menos mi hijo…

-¿Cualquier cosa?

Vio el rostro de Kaede abrir un ojo con pereza. Natsumi comenzó a reír de los nervios.

-Eres un fresco sin remedios: viste que me había levantado y ni siquiera te dignaste a darme una señal de que estabas consciente.

-Tengo un "hachazo" que me parte la cabeza. Además…- le contestó, sonriendo- tengo el día libre: tú también.

-¡No puedes disponer de mi día libre! Es sagrado para mí…- le contestó, con algo parecido a un puchero.

-Ah… ¿mi pequeñita tiene sueñito?- le peñizcó la mejilla en son de mofa.

-¡Auch, ya suéltame! Pues sí: tengo mucho sueño…

-Pero, ven acá- señaló con un pequeño golpe el lado de su cama- Aquí hay harto espacio.

-Kaede, Kaede: no puedo estar el día en cama. Nunca tan floja.

-No te he dicho que sería todo el día: sólo una horita. Vamos, ven.

Se tiró a su lado. Kaede aprovechó de pasar su mano, teniéndola por la cintura.

-Hey, hey: cuidadito por donde pasas la mano.

-Es que tengo las manos heladas- le respondió, colocándole la mano por debajo de la camisa: en contacto directo con la piel de su espalda.

-¡¡Ah!!- lo hizo a un lado, dándole una patada- ¡Eres un idiota: hazte a un lado!

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!! Te dije que estaba helado…

-Me diste un tremendo susto: por poco y grito todavía.

-Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres: es algo inevitable- arqueó las cejas, con malicia. Al caer en lo que quería decir, le tiró una almohada en pleno rostro.

-¡¡Puerco, marrano, chancho… Y todos los sinónimos del grupo porcino!!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Ya: no hagas tanto show y ven acá.

-Pobre de ti: ten cuidado por donde me agarras…

-Si ya no te molesto más- la volvió a tumbar en la cama. Natsumi se recostó en su pecho, mientras la mano de Kaede volvía a posarse en su cintura.

-Prende la tele.

-Bueno… pero no creo que haya mucho que ver en la mañana.

-Pon las luchas.

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! ¿Sabes lo chistosa que te oyes cuando dices esas cosas?

-Bueno, bueno: entonces pon alguna de tus teleseries cebolleras.

-¡¡Hey, yo no veo teleseries cebollentas!!

-Ajá, estoy que te creo…

-Yo veo cosas educativas…

-Seguramente… pero como a las doce de la noche.

-No las transmiten a esas- ¡Hey, ¿qué quisiste decirme?!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ah, vamos: no te hagas el tonto!

-Si yo no veo esos canales: mírame, por favor… No los necesito en absoluto: es cosa de abrir mi "libreta de oro" y llamar a alguna de mis admiradoras...

-¡Ja: eso quisieras! Te bastará contigo no más…

-¡¡Es suficiente, Natsumi!!- la tiró hacia el otro lado de la cama y se le echó encima- Sigue en tu plan de molestarme, y yo me desfogaré contigo.

-¡¡Oye, aléjate de mí!!

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! Me las cobraré contigo, Tsujimoto: esta vez no te me escapas.

-¡Pues no te va a resultar fácil!- de un solo movimiento, dio vuelta la situación… Lo malo es que las vueltas fueron demasiadas.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo: Natsumi recostada encima de Kaede. Después de un momento de aturdimiento, cayeron en la cuenta de su "posición". Natsumi, un poco sonrojada, se colocó a su lado: los dos mirando hacia el techo…

-¿Nunca te has detenido a pensar que una persona está viviendo encima de ti? Debe ser un sentir bastante raro- dijo Natsumi, dejando escapar de su boca la primera idea que se le ocurriese.

-Mmmm… Debe de serlo, si lo piensas así.

-Será mejor que vaya a hacer el desayuno.

-¡No, espera!- la retuvo de un brazo: la mirada de él era distinta.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Dime que estás aquí… dime que estás aquí porque lo deseas así: di que no es por lástima.

Nuevamente, la atmósfera se tornó tensa: era demasiado pedir mantener la compostura después de la confesión de anoche.

-Kaede…- sus palabras herían bastante: pero la oscuridad de sus ojos le impidieron retenerlo.

-Eres mi mejor amiga… no deseo saber que lo has hecho por lástima.

-¡¿Quién te crees que soy, eh?! ¡Jamás he sentido ni sentiré lástima por ti! Eres un idiota: no me conoces en absoluto…

Tal vez sus palabras eran duras, pero era la forma de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Kaede se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarse de frente.

-¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra?

-No, Kaede…- se levantó en pos de la puerta: pero se detuvo en el marco- Puedes confiar en mí: jamás te mentiré de ahora en adelante. Es una promesa.

Después de decirlo, salió de la habitación.

Kaede se quedó mirándola… nuevamente, la confusión se arremolinaba en su cabeza:

-"Yo soy el único que te ha mentido, Natsumi: al parecer, me estoy enamorando de ti…"

* * *

**Racconto**

No tenía más remedio que entrar: por poco y los hermanos le amenazaban de muerte. No lo entendían: por mucho que les conversasen de lo sucedido, por mucho que les hiciesen ver, con pruebas, lo contrario jamás lo entenderían…

De alguna manera, Kaede sentía igual.

Cerró la puerta. Sus pasos eran marcados, dejando que todo su horror, su rabia e impotencia quedaran plasmados en el piso y no en la criatura agonizante que tenía enfrente.

Lo reconoció: entre tubos y aparatos logró vislumbrar una cuota de culpabilidad en sus ojos… Deseaba huir del lugar, pero debía estar allí.

Debía odiarla: por sobre todas las cosas, debía odiarla.

Otsune era un despojo de ser humano: no por mera opinión de Kaede, sino por la forma en la que quedó su cuerpo... Si no fuese por la intensidad de su mirada, cualquiera la daría por muerta… Negó con la cabeza: las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Era imposible retener ese dolor tan grande frente a la causante de toda esta situación. No debía, pero su boca cobraba voluntad propia:

-¿Por qué hiciste esto, Otsune? Yo te amaba, te amo tanto…- no pudo más: debía retirarse antes de cometer una locura. Debía recobrar la compostura, debía salir de allí lo antes posible.

La mano de Otsune le retuvo el brazo. Kaede estaba aterrorizado: Otsune lloraba. Una y otra vez repetía unas palabras, como si fuese parte de un ritual:

-Perdóname: por favor, perdóname…

Negaba con la cabeza: era demasiado pedir para su alma herida. Se zafó de su agarre y algo sonó en el piso.

En el momento que caía la pieza metálica, su corazón se detuvo.

Una hemorragia generalizada fue lo que terminó con su existencia.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla: con irascibilidad a causa de su debilidad, la quitó con el dorso de su mano. Justo antes de retirarse a hablar con los demás, tomó lo que Otsune le había entregado.

Era el anillo de bodas… y un relicario.

* * *

-Señor, por favor: debe comer algo. No se ha alimentado desde ayer.

-Umari, ¿sabes qué es esto?- Kaede le mostró el relicario. Umari dio un salto.

-¡El relicario de la señora! Pero ¿cómo?-

-Me lo entregó, justo antes de fallecer…

-Entréguemelo: sólo un segundo- después de unas pericias, logró abrir el relicario. Al sacar la foto, sacó una llave oculta- Mi señor, esta llave es de una caja de la señora: ahí guardaba sus pertenencias privadas.

-Bueno, ya no lo son- con decisión, fue hacia la recámara matrimonial: nada. Registró todos los rincones posibles, donde pudiese ser escondido: nada.

Finalmente, se sentó en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso. Mirando hacia el techo, algo le pareció peculiar… Un cordel pegado hacia un lado de la pared, disimulado por la cortina con un sujetador que tenía para cubrir un ventanal. Cuando haló del cordel, unas escaleras aparecieron de la nada. Subió por ellas: había un ático oculto. Cuando entró, sintió una oleada de olores podridos: tuvo que taparse la nariz con un pañuelo… en ese lugar, sin mayor disimulo, se encontraba la caja: era ella, no cabía duda alguna. La decoración lo corroboraba. Tomó la caja y la llave fue introducida en su interior: de ella, muchas cartas… De una letra bastante conocida…

-Hi-Hikaru…

Observó cada una de las fechas: todas de hace una semana atrás. La angustia se retenía en su garganta, dejándole casi sin respiración: las abrió, una por una, leyendo y memorizando cada palabra…

"_Papá:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que hayas disfrutado de ver la nieve en Nueva York: aquí mamá ha estado un poco enojada conmigo, pero no ha sido gran cosa. Me dijo que, si te amaba como lo decía, debía ser una niña fuerte y no llorar cuando te extrañara._

_Te amo tanto, papá: te extraño a montones._

_Espero que vengas pronto._

_Te ama mucho. Tu muñeca._

_Hikaru."_

Las tres primeras cartas eran similares. Tomó la cuarta:

"_Papá:_

_Te extraño mucho: la casa no es la misma sin ti. Aunque tu amigo es muy simpático… pero mamá está cada vez más alterada._

_Sé que prometí ser valiente, pero ya no puedo más._

_Por favor, regresa._

_Te amo._

_Hikaru."_

El dolor era indescriptible: la quinta carta.

"_Papá:_

_Tengo miedo… no puedo escribirte más, porque mamá me espía de día y de noche. Quisiera poder abrazarte, decirte que te quiero._

_¿Por qué no has regresado? Prometiste estar aquí por si mamá se alteraba._

_Tengo tanto miedo: regresa, por favor._

_Cuídate mucho._

_Hikaru."_

Cerró sus ojos: el remordimiento carcomía lo poco que le quedaba de cordura… Abrió la última carta.

"_Querido papá:_

_Mamá me descubrió: sé que ninguna de las cartas que te he querido mandar te han llegado, pero el escribirte me hace sentir más relajada. _

_Falta poco para volver a vernos._

_Tengo mucho miedo, pero seré fuerte por ti._

_Te amo, papá._

_Hikaru."_

Cuando terminó de leer la última de las cartas, un fuerte dolor se atenazó en su pecho.

Ahora sí que lo comprendió todo: la ausencia de cartas... Seguramente, Otsune lo había planeado todo...

Se le retorcían las manos de la rabia, al pensar en los últimos momentos de vida de su pequeña: en el terror en el que tuvo que convivir, con una mujer fuera de quicio...

Se volvió ciego: sólo la ira lo movía entre la oscuridad. Tomó la caja de recuerdos de su esposa y la hizo mil añicos... botó muebles, rompió espejos, tiró por la ventana los miles de recuerdos de una vida perfecta que nunca fue tal.

-¡¡Fukusawa, detente!!

-¡No, no, déjame: déjame solo!- intentó desasirse de Onohara, que trataba de apaciguarlo.

Finalmente, cayó producto del cansancio, del dolor: gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos... Era una imagen desoladora: verlos a ambos en el torbellino de destrucción del lugar. Onohara trataba de calmarlo...

-Tranquilo, amigo: debes descansar...

-N-no puedo seguir, Giichi: debo salir... Debo salir de aquí.

* * *

**In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
****I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?**

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are

Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are**

**  
So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell.**

"**Our Farewell", ****Within Temptation.**

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Esos imbéciles no han dejado de amenazarte desde que dictaminaron tu inocencia: sería mejor que los demandaras por persecución. Kaede, por favor escúchame.

-Sufren al igual que yo: no puedo culparlos de sentirse mal por la muerte de su hermana…

-¡Ah, por lo menos dime que pensarás en volver a la clínica! Tu jefe casi se murió cuando le diste tu carta de renuncia.

Terminó de cerrar la última de las maletas: lo miró con la mayor pasividad posible.

-Giichi: los recuerdos me atormentan… No puedo seguir viviendo así: no me importa dejar la mansión, ni mi trabajo, ni mi "status social"… Sólo quiero sanarme lo más pronto posible. Y sé que aquí no podré recuperarme: está impregnado de su presencia…No puedo vivir aquí.

-Está bien, está bien… al menos, déjame buscarte un lugar en Tokio, para que no te des el trabajo.

-Estoy bien… Ah, Onohara- lo abrazó, muy conmovido- Te lo agradezco tanto, perro: me has ayudado como no tienes idea, pero tengo que hacer esto solo.

-No tienes porqué agradecerme: hiciste lo mismo por mí, años atrás…

-Lo que has hecho es mucho más que devolver la mano, perro: de eso no te quepa duda.

-Bueno… en cuanto te ubiques, llámame: quiero saber por si tienes algún percance.

-De acuerdo: te encargo la venta de la casa.

-Eso déjamelo a mí: lo tengo todo arreglado.

Metió la última maleta en el mercedes. Antes de subirse al auto, miró por última vez el acantilado…

Quiso ir a verlo, pero no pudo.

No tenía el valor.

-¡Acuérdate de llamarme, perro: nos vemos en Tokio!

-¡Ya: salúdame a tu señora!

-¡Bueno, chao!

Puso el auto en marcha. Miró por el retrovisor: le pareció ver la silueta de su hija… Aumentó la velocidad…

Al hacerlo, se desvaneció por completo.

* * *

-"¡Soy un estúpido, debí haber aceptado la ayuda de Onohara! Ahora sí que voy a tener que dormir en una banca..."

Tres horas buscando un lugar para arrendar, pero nada: no había absolutamente nada que le complaciese...

-¡¡Suéltenme, malditos maleantes!!- un grito proveniente de la esquina: era una anciana, tratando de retener la cartera que unos bandidos deseaban quitarle.

-¡¡Suelte la cartera, viejuja necia!!- los muchachos seguían tirando de su cartera, hasta que un empujón hizo caer a la anciana.

Los muchachos estaban muertos de la risa, al ver a la mujer en ese estado: pero no sabían que alguien los estaba mirando con mucha furia.

-¡¡Suelten la cartera, ahora mismo!!

Se voltearon a ver al susodicho: ni un segundo tuvieron a su favor, porque Kaede les dio una paliza a los dos que los dejó casi en la inconsciencia. Al ver su puño en alto, amenazándolos con volver al ataque, salieron corriendo, muertos de miedo. La anciana no lo podía creer: en medio de toda su estupefacción, vio una mano extendida, dirigida a ella.

-¿La ayudo, mi señora?

-Jovencito... ¡¡Muchas gracias!!

-No, no se me vaya a desmayar... ¡Señora, señora!...

* * *

-Parece que ahora recobró la conciencia...

-Ah... ¿qué ocurre, dónde estoy?

-Está en su apartamento, mi señora: ¿se encuentra Ud. bien?

-Sí, jovencito: muchas gracias por su ayuda... No sé cómo poder retribuirle el favor.

-No tiene que hacer absolutamente nada: aquí están sus cosas. La revisé: el moretón de su brazo se desvanecerá en unas horas...

-No tenía porqué haberse molestado...

-No es ninguna molestia... Cuídese, y no vuelva a hacer tamaña hazaña: que no se sabe si alguna vez podría pasarle algo muy grave. Es mejor que salga con salud, las cosas materiales se recuperan...

-Se lo agradezco, joven...

Iba a retirarse del apartamento, pero recordó el motivo de andar por esos alrededores...

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba!... Mi señora: si Ud. fuese tan amable de recomendarme un lugar donde se pudiese arrendar.

-Pues, muchacho, has llegado al lugar preciso: soy la casera de este apartamento. Justamente me queda un departamento por arrendar, pero es bastante caro...

-No me importa mucho el costo: ¿sería posible arreglar el trato ahora mismo?

-Muchacho: no sólo me ayudas a espantar a esos animales, sino también me ayudas a arrendar ese departamento que no me ha traído sino dolores de cabeza. Parece que te estoy explotando.

-En absoluto: Kaede Fukusawa a sus órdenes, mi señora.

-Un gusto tenerlo aquí. Fusae Matsumata.

-Un hermoso nombre, mi señora.

-¿Es doctor?

-Sí... bueno, algo por el estilo...

-Entonces: le doy la bienvenida, señor Fukusawa.

* * *

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo...

-"¿Y lo duda todavía? Si le subí mil cosas al departamento... ¡Qué fastidio!".

-Toma tu propina. Muchas gracias.

Cuando vio los billetes en su mano, quedó en una sola pieza.

-¿Está bien con lo que le di?

-¡Por supuesto, jefecito!- exclamó, frotándose las manos: con suma actitud servicial- ¿Alguna otra cosita que necesite, don Kaede?

-No, no: muchas gracias.

-Bueno: cuando necesite de mis servicios, no dude en llamarme...

Mientras el joven saltaba de contento por la propina, vio asomarse a la casera por el pasillo.

-¿Qué le he dicho, jovencito?: no debería ser tan generoso con las propinas... El dinero hay que cuidarlo.

-Por ello no se preocupe, mi señora: sabe que Ud. siempre tendrá su arriendo a la fecha.

-Sabe muy bien que no lo digo por eso...

La mirada de la señora era de mucha preocupación: era de otra cosa a la que se refería.

-No debe preocuparse en demasía: le dije que tengo todo bajo control.

-Esto no va por Ud., sino por aquellos que no lo dejan en paz: trate de ser un poco más cauteloso... ¡Quién sabe, jovencito, si algún día se aparecen esos maleantes que lo andan buscando!

-No son maleantes, mi señora...

Pues sí: Kaede le contó a la señora lo que había pasado. Mal que mal, ella había sido bastante amable en su actuar y era menester prevenirla de ciertas cosas...

Ciertamente, no le había contado todo, pero lo suficiente para intuir algunas conductas que, por su edad y experiencia, no se escapaban.

-Tal vez, mi muchacho: pero cuando uno tiene el corazón herido, es capaz de las atrocidades más grandes y aberrantes. La historia misma lo ha demostrado.

-Muchas gracias, de todos modos... Bueno, ahora debo buscar trabajo.

-Pero, si es doctor, no tendrá ningún problema...

-Eso es lo otro que le quería pedir: desde ahora, no comente mi profesión, mi señora. He decidido que dejaré de ejercer como médico.

-Pero ¿por qué, muchacho? Una carrera tan prolífera, tan excelente...

-No puedo... Lo lamento, pero no puedo decírselo.

-No lo presionaré, muchacho, pero las penas son más llevaderas cuando se sacan del pecho.

Un silencio incomodante reinó en el lugar.

-Puede que no...

* * *

-Bueno, joven: si desea ser parte del cuerpo de bomberos, he de ser sincero cuando digo que podría ejercer en otra profesión mucho más "auspiciosa"...

-Lo "auspicioso" puede delimitarse en una vasta gama de cualidades, no necesariamente la lucrativa...

-Comprendo a lo que se refiere, pero le reitero: una vez adentro, Ud. se compromete en una labor social muy grande.

-Es por ello que elegí ejercerla... Capitán: yo deseo formar parte del cuerpo de bomberos, pero si no tengo aptitudes, no tema en decírmelo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ... Goza Ud. de un humor chispeante. Me agrada su actitud, señor Fukusawa... Por los exámenes, no puedo quejarme: tiene gran calificación, tanto física como cognoscitiva, como para integrarlo- dicho esto, se puso de pie y le dio la mano- Me da gusto decirle, señor Fukusawa, que ya es parte de la institución.

-Se lo agradezco, capitán: prometo no decepcionarlo en sus expectativas...

-En absoluto: venga, conozca a sus compañeros...

Lo dirigió hasta el patio de entrenamiento: la institución estaba vacía, por lo que Kaede estaba un tanto perplejo. Cuando llegaron al patio de entrenamiento, observaron al fondo a los tres veteranos de la institución.

-¡Cinco pasos hacia delante, bombero!

Muy erguido, dio los cinco pasos correspondientes: el rictus en sus caras no menguaba de la completa seriedad. Kaede frunció el ceño: a pesar que no desconocía la seriedad con la que se debe tomar la institución y a sus capitanes, jamás esperó formalidad tal como estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

-¡Responda una pregunta, señor!

-¡Sí, mi señor!- su posición era cada vez más erguida.

-¡¿Sabe Ud. nadar bien?!

-¿Eh?- quedó conmocionado ante tal cuestionamiento.

-¡¡No le he dado permiso para bajar la posición!!

-¡Sí, mi capitán: conozco perfectamente las lides acuáticas, mi señor!- su rigidez era extrema: tanta, que ya casi perdía el aliento.

Silencio en el patio de entrenamiento... Kaede estaba nervioso a más no poder. De pronto, una sonrisa esbozada en el rostro del capitán.

-Perfecto... entonces: ¡proceder, compañeros, con la bienvenida!

De un momento a otro, Kaede logró avistar una manguera: no supo más, pues la fuerza del chorro de agua lo dejó casi inconsciente. Mojado hasta en los pensamientos, tirado en el piso, a más de diez metros de su posición inicial, sólo escuchaba las risotadas de sus compañeros a lo lejos... De pronto, una silueta conocida:

-Levántese, Fukusawa: ha sido Ud. "bautizado". Ahora sí que está listo para cumplir su labor.

-Sí, mi señor...- no podía ni hablar bien: de su boca salió un chorrito de agua que provocó la risotada general, a la que acompañó unos instantes después.

Finalmente, después de mucho buscar, encontró un lugar para él en Tokio.

La convivencia con sus compañeros, el trato con la casera, las llamadas y juntas con sus ex colegas de la clínica: todo ello contribuyó, en alguna manera, a subsanar una grieta, que creía, nunca podría sanar.

Pero el dolor se escondía: en un lugar de su mente, existía algo que no estaba bien.

Otsune... había jurado que la había visto en su casa.

Estaba su presencia, acechándolo constantemente... Poco a poco, el odio comenzó a ser insostenible: su alma volvió a pudrirse de aquel rencor de antaño, aquel rencor que, en realidad, nunca había dado por resuelto.

La odiaba: la odiaba más allá de sus fuerzas. Y era eso lo que lo estaba matando.

* * *

-Sabías que pronto tenías que darle finiquito a este asunto: perro, esto no le hace bien a tu curación. Debes perdonarla.

-No puedo hacerlo, Giichi: no todavía.

-¡Siempre dices lo mismo, Kaede! Deja de regir tu realidad: esto te está haciendo mal.

-¡No me vengas con esos sermones, Onohara: sé perfectamente a lo que quieres llegar! Lo dices muy fácil, pero no viste a tú mujer matando a tu hija...

-Desde ese punto de vista, lo haces aún más difícil...

-¿Desde qué punto de vista deseas que lo vea, eh? No vengas con boludas respuestas. No las necesito.

-Siquiera, hazlo por Hikaru...

Se levantó de un golpe de la mesa: una llamada de los bomberos. Onohara agachó la mirada.

-Debes irte...- fue su simple respuesta. Kaede volvió a su argumento.

-...Es por la memoria de Hikaru que estoy haciendo esto...- refutó.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso: Onohara se levantó de un golpe y se retiró, en pos de irse del departamento.

-¡Hey, ¿adónde vas?!

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, a punto de salir. Sin dirigirle la mirada, respondió:

-Eres un egoísta, Kaede: lo haces porque en realidad la extrañas... Esa mujer estaba enferma: no desconocías su mal. Sabías a lo que te exponías haciendo una familia con ella: lamento tener que recalcártelo, pero es verdad. Te enajenas de tu parte de responsabilidad en el asunto... Entonces, no utilices a tu hija como escudo de tus propias inseguridades: por mucho que seas mi amigo, no permitiré que prometas, por el alma de mi ahijada, en vano.

Dicho esto, se fue sin más explicaciones, dejando a Kaede totalmente anonadado.

* * *

**Me tomo un café con tu ausencia  
y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia  
te doy un beso en el cuello a tu espacio... vacío.  
Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia  
y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria,  
seduciendo al par de zapatos azules que olvidaste,  
y charlo de política con tu cepillo de dientes  
condición tan analítica como cuando te arrepientes.**

Realmente no estoy tan solo,  
¿quién te dijo te fuiste?  
Si aún me encuentro cocinando  
algún recuerdo en la cocina  
y en la sombra que dibuja la cortina.

Realmente no estoy tan solo,  
¿quién te dijo te fuiste?  
Si uno no está donde el cuerpo  
sino donde más lo extraña  
y aquí se te extraña tanto.  
Tú sigues aquí,  
sin ti; conmigo...  
¿Quién está contigo,  
si ni siquiera estás tú?

Platico con tus medias de seda  
y le preparo un crosaint al recuerdo,  
mientras le rasco una rodilla  
a esta vida, sin vida.

Le canto una canción a la nada  
y me burlo de la melancolía,  
mientras le subo el cierre a la falda  
de las ganas.

Sintiendo tantas cosas:  
realmente no estoy tan solo...  
Sola tú, que estás conmigo  
y no te fuiste contigo.

Realmente no estoy tan solo,  
¿quién te dijo te fuiste?  
Si aún me encuentro cocinando  
algún recuerdo en la cocina  
y en la sombra que dibuja la cortina.

Realmente no estoy tan solo,  
¿quién te dijo te fuiste?  
Si cargaste con el cuerpo,  
pero no con el recuerdo  
y el recuerdo está conmigo.

Realmente no estoy tan solo,  
¿quién te dijo te fuiste?  
Si uno no está donde el cuerpo  
sino donde más lo extraña  
y aquí se te extraña tanto.  
Tú sigues aquí,  
sin ti; conmigo...  
¿Quién está contigo,  
si ni siquiera estás tú?

"**Realmente no estoy tan solo", Ricardo Arjona.**

* * *

El sonido de la bomba. Nuevamente, iba corriendo en dirección a la institución, hasta que divisó el camión a punto de salir.

-¡Esperen, muchachos!- con toda la fuerza que tenía, saltó hacia uno de los costados del camión. Uno de sus compañeros comenzó a reírse.

-Erraste de vocación, Fukusawa: debiste irte a las "Águilas humanas".

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Estás chistoso, ¿eh?

-Como siempre: ¡ahora, vámonos!

-Incendio de un edificio: está en pésimas condiciones de protección... Sin duda, no soportará mucho la estructura: se derrumbará en cosa de tiempo.

-¡Eso no puede ser posible, no!- el dueño del hotel estaba con los pelos de punta. Kaede observaba a los bomberos entrar en acción: cerca del año ejerciendo como tal, y todavía no se sobreponía al ver los siniestros... La policía de Bokutou también participaba en el hecho.

Prestando ayuda a los residentes en la evacuación de lo que se pudiese salvar, escuchó unos gritos provenientes del edificio: al entrar, se encontró con un policía, aplastado por un pedazo de concreto que le cayó del techo. Con el mayor esfuerzo posible, lo arrastró hasta una camilla auxiliar.

-A-ayuda...

-Cálmate: te ves un poco herido, pero no es tan grave. Sin embargo, debes descansar...

-Tsujimoto...

-¿Perdón?- pareció no haberle escuchado bien.

-P-por favor, ve a buscar al oficial Tsujimoto: está en la estación Bokutou, a unas calles de aquí.

Abrió los ojos, desconcertado: no le parecía que la situación fuese tan grave como para mandar a buscar refuerzos...

Un gran estruendo. Los residentes y espectadores salieron corriendo: las llamas del edificio eran de tamaño colosal. Movido por una sensación muy vaga, salió corriendo en pos del oficial.

Corriendo a más no poder, entró en la institución sin más: no había nadie. Llamó y buscó por todas partes: nadie contestaba. Cansado de la falta de respuesta, decidió salir del lugar... Pero, en ese instante, escuchó una voz que lo retuvo de tal afán:

-¡Noooo!, ¡espere!: ¡¿Qué necesita?!

Cuando supo que había alguien en la estación, corrió de vuelta a la entrada: la puerta estaba sellada.

Esperaba con impaciencia, al saber la urgencia del asunto.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, quedó totalmente pasmado.

* * *

-Fue hace unos meses atrás... Hace unos meses que te encontré, Natsumi...

Le acariciaba la cabeza: estaba dormida, acostada a su lado.

Esos instantes que nunca olvidaría... Ella había salido de la nada, como una perfecta desconocida, y lo había llenado de una felicidad que jamás logró comprender ni manejar con facilidad: despertó sus sentidos, lo colmó de risas y entretenciones que nunca pensó vivir.

Ella, sólo ella fue quien logró devolverle las ganas de vivir.

Natsumi: su perfecta desconocida...

Continuará...


	13. Hora de confrontar

**

* * *

**

Saludos a todas... Bueno, comienza el drama: ya era la hora. Personas que se encuentran, ... otras que se van...

**Bueno, ¿para qué sigo? Véanlo por ustedes mismas...**

**Saludos a Reico, mi querida amiga inspiradora.**

**Gabriela.**

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XIII**

-Mmm...- Natsumi se revolvía entre sueños, acomodándose entre sus brazos.

-Oye, ya despierta: has dormido demasiado... Además, me tienes totalmente desquiciado...

Ciertamente: Natsumi estaba contra su pecho, sólo en camisa y Kaede no en mejores condiciones: todo incitaba para un contacto más íntimo. Aunque dentro de sí, siempre hubo una luz clarificadora... las cosas no se tornaban fáciles. Con mucha dificultad, intentaba zafarse de su abrazo (aunque no tuviese la intención de querer hacerlo), mientras Natsumi se aferraba a él con más fuerza. Suspiró, tratando de recobrar la cordura...

-Vamos... dame un minuto, grandulón: tengo tanto sueño...

-Natsumi... ¡vamos, Natsumi: ya despiértate!- no podía tenerla más en brazos, era ya un tormento: ahora sí la zarandeaba sin miramientos.

-¡¡Ay, qué pesadote te has vuelto!! Ya, ¡ya!, si ya me levantaste- refunfuñando entre dientes, se incorporó un tanto, quedando sentada frente a Kaede.

-Natsumi: son las cuatro de la tarde. Parecías un oso hibernando...

-¡¿Las cuatro de la tarde?! ¡Idiota, ¿por qué no me habías despertado antes?!

-Je, es que yo también me quedé dormido- concluyó con una gran sonrisa, que la dejó perpleja... sin saber el porqué. Por alguna razón, decidió irse lo más pronto posible.

-Bueno, ya debo irme...

-¡No!, no te vayas: ¿te invito a salir?

-¿Qué dices?

-Que te invito a salir: haremos lo que tú desees...

Natsumi tenía un rostro incitador: con una risa bastante alejada de la inocencia.

-¿Lo que yo desea?

-Por supuesto: ¿te quedas?- Kaede, en son de mofa, hizo unos pucheros encantadores, aunque algo toscos por su apariencia tan varonil.

-Puessss... Si lo pones esa cara, cómo voy a rechazarlo- culminó con una bella sonrisa.

* * *

Terminó con la quinta taza de café. Desconocía desde cuándo se había vuelto tan adictivo a la taza que yacía humeante: hecho que corroboraba la rapidez con la que había ingerido el líquido. Eran las tres de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño... Maldita sea: todo por el condenado café... y por otras razones también.

Bosquejos de cartas arrugados, tirados sin miramientos por alrededor del escritorio... todo para redactar una carta: pero sus pensamientos estaban tan revueltos que plasmarlos con coherencia en el papel parecía tarea imposible. Revolvió un poco sus cabellos, inquieto por la sensación de abandono que sentía al constatar que todo dormía a su alrededor.

-"Debes enfrentarle, Tokairin: ella te sigue amando. Estoy segura que lo entenderá..."

Deseaba creer con todas sus fuerzas que así iba a ser: desde el quiebre de ambos, no podía tomarse nada en serio. Errores en los escalamientos de práctica, mutismo (más que el acostumbrado) en las horas de trabajo... todas esas actitudes le hicieron comprender lo inevitable...

Debía volver: tenía que volver a Tokio. Aunque las cosas estuviesen de mal en peor, aunque se exponía al rechazo, su corazón le dictaba que era eso lo correcto...

Sin mayores contratiempos que su mente, volvió a intentar concentrarse en la escritura...

* * *

-Teniente Tokairin... tiene una llamada importante.

Lo pillaron desprevenido: entre la pila de informes que debía revisar, la carta a medio redactar lo mantenía bastante ocupado, hasta que los llamados reiterativos en la puerta lo sacaron de quicio.

-¡Ah, dígale que me encuentro ocupado!

El suboficial casi pegó un salto al escuchar su golpeado tono de voz: era irreconocible a su naturaleza tranquila y sopesada. Con temor, volvió a insistir:

-Teniente: es una llamada... de Tokio.

El asombro que le causó no lo alcanzó ni a disimular siquiera: con nerviosismo, levantó el auricular:

-Habla con el teniente Tokairin...

-Tokairin: te habla el capitán Kachou, de la estación Bokutou.

Era increíble: jamás esperó una llamada del capitán, mucho menos para él.

-Capitán... ¡qué sorpresa! ¿A qué debo tal agrado?

-Mire, disculpe lo directo, pero debo pedirle un favor.

-Dígame, ¿de qué se trata?

-Tokairin: deseo que venga a Tokio. Debo entregar clases de rescatismo a unos suboficiales nuevos en la institución y, como me han hablado tan bien de Ud. y por su labor meses atrás en la institución, deseo que participe en nuestra institución como instructor.

-Capitán... ¿Está Ud. seguro? Tengo a otros compañeros con un poco más de experiencia.

-No deseo que me propongas otros compañeros de trabajo, Tokairin: si no puedes hacerlo, no tengo inconvenientes...

-"¡Eres un idiota, Tokairin: ahí tienes la oportunidad! Aprovéchala".

-Bueno, al parecer, he llamado en un mal momento...- el capitán Kachou estaba por colgar el auricular, pero Tokairin lo impidió.

-No, ¡no!: no se preocupe. Tomaré el cargo gustoso...

-Me alegro que se haya decidido: de todas maneras, será por una temporada.

-Supongo... bueno, entonces...

-En cuanto te sea posible, deseo que tomes el avión con dirección a Japón.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente, pero- se dio vuelta para ver la agenda: tenían unas clases pendientes- Estaría llegando el fin de semana, ¿le parece?

-Absolutamente: si dependiese de mí, lo aceptaría ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo: entonces, el día sábado estaría en Tokio.

-Lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos...

-Muchas gracias por su confianza, capitán.

-No hay de qué: hasta luego.

-Hasta luego- con algo de impaciencia, colgó el teléfono.

Dos días: sólo dos días más, y podría revertir todo a su favor...

* * *

-Ropa para dos días: listo, revisión a la moto...- miró con expectación a Miyuki desde la pieza: con una sonrisa y el pulgar alzado- listo... Bueno, algunas pesas, dinero, celular... ¡desconectado, sí!

-¡Natsumi!- el reproche de Miyuki no se hizo esperar. Con resignación, prendió el celular- Así está mejor...

-No veo lo malo de poder desconectarme del trabajo, Miyuki: las investigaciones se truncaron por el evento, además...

-¿Deseas estar a solas con Kaede?

-Bueno, eso sí que... ¡¡Oyeeeee!! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Obvia mi comentario: sólo relájate... pero no te descuides, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien... ¡Ay, Miyuki: ni que tuviese quince para que me andes cuidando tanto!

-Por favor, Natsumi: tómatelo con algo de seriedad.

-Si me lo tomo con seriedad, se me va a formar la arruga que tienes en medio del ceño- señalándole con el dedo en su ceño, Miyuki casi se murió al escuchar el comentario.

-¡¿Una arruga?: ¿tengo una arruga?!

-Adiós, Miyuki...- sin darle mayor importancia a las repercusiones de su broma, sacó la maleta y se fue en pos de la calle.

De la ventana, escuchó unos gritos:

-¡Cuídate, porfiada!: ¡llámame cuando llegues!

-¡Bueno: tú aprovecha de agarrarte a Nakayima luego!- lo dijo con tal mala suerte, que llegó a oídos de Nakayima, quien iba a visitar a Miyuki.

Los tres quedaron mudos. Después de unos segundos, Natsumi se fue a toda velocidad del lugar, mientras escuchaba de lejos los gritos de Miyuki.

-¡¡Eres una bocona, Natsumi: ya verás cuando regreses!!

* * *

-Tenías que llevar tantas cosas... Mujeres.

-Cuidadito con tus palabrotas, mastodonte, que yo no te aguanto nadita a ti con tus cosas de machote.

-Bueno, bueno: no vamos a tener estas carotas. Recuerda que vamos a relajarnos un poco- con algo de impaciencia, cerró el maletero.

Dos días: dos días enteros con Natsumi.

¿Quién lo imaginaría? No creyó nunca que estaría dispuesta a aceptar tal proposición: pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba, lo tomó con bastante entusiasmo... pero no era lo que necesariamente lo tenía tan nervioso.

Era el momento: el preciso momento para comenzar a conquistarla.

Sabía que su corazón estaba abierto por una herida, no era tan tonto ni ciego como para no notarla: ese idiota la dejó con un dolor bastante grande.

Porque eso era: un idiota, tal cual lo había descrito en su mente: sólo esa característica debía poseer para dejar a una mujer tan maravillosa, tan hermosa a la vista... Ni siquiera le molestaba el hecho de que su mente aún divagara entre la melancolía de tenerle tan lejos: si él no se molestaba en tenerla en cuenta, sería suya.

Totalmente suya.

-¿Qué va a ser tuyo?

-¿Eh, qué?

-¿Que qué va a ser tuyo? Eso dijiste...

-"Maldita sea: debo mantener la boca cerrada".

-Ah, ja, ja... Kaede está flechado...- Natsumi comenzaba a canturrear, mientras le tiraba unas palomitas de maíz por la cabeza.

Ya estaba algo tostado con el comentario, pero con los "proyectiles" ya el jueguito se tornaba algo tenso...

-¡¡Ah, ya: deja de tirar cosas por sobre mi cabeza!!- terminó por contestar sin recato alguno.

La aludida se tiró hacia atrás, aburrida de cierta impaciencia de su acompañante: Kaede no se veía muy bien, y eso repercutía en el ambiente del viaje.

-Lamento hacerte perder el quicio, Kaede- espetó, con la mayor de las burlas en su rostro.

Kaede se volteó para hacerle entender su falta de gracia, pero no pudo: ambos terminaron riéndose de ellos mismos...

¡Al demonio con los nervios!: si ella se encontraba a su lado, nada más podría importarle.

* * *

-¡No es justo: el que Tokairin vaya solo no es justo!- nuevamente esa mujer con un ataque de celos: el capitán se echó para atrás... Esa mujer, por muy buena que fuese en su trabajo, le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Ya...- ya dije que-

-¡Y no me venga con sus cosas de jefe, que yo conozco a muchas personas de influencia en el!-

-¡¡Suficiente!!- el puñetazo en la mesa hizo retumbar la taza de café, haciéndola caer con rapidez y hacerse mil añicos. Natsuko quedó blanca, con la palabra en la boca... el capitán continuó:

-¡¡Usted se va a comportar, teniente, porque sino yo mismo me encargaré de ponerla de patitas a la calle de la institución!! Compórtese de acuerdo a su cargo y déjese de niñerías: que ya no son acorde a su edad. Retírese.

Un golpazo en la puerta: se retorcía las manos de la rabia. Poco a poco lo que le quedaba de cordura comenzaba a desaparecer...

Unos compañeros iban pasando por el pasillo, cuando se encontraron con el rostro deformado de su teniente: Natsuko terminó por encararles sin el menor recato:

-¡¿Qué demonios están mirando, eh?! Váyanse ahora mismo.

Se fueron con paso marcial del lugar, pero, a unos metros lejanos, retomaron los murmullos y las risotadas... Por poco y era público su atracción al teniente Tokairin. Se mordió los labios, rechinando los dientes de la rabia y frustración que pesaban en sus hombros.

-"Nadie se mete conmigo, Tokairin: prepárate para las consecuencias".

* * *

Los últimos bolsos en el maletero: acomodando finalmente su bicicleta en la parte de atrás del auto (la cual no uso, pero por costumbre llevaba a todas partes), se dirigió hacia su compañera.

-Lo voy a extrañar mucho, señor Tokairin: temo que las cosas no serán las mismas sin su presencia.

-No seas tan pesimista, Masumi: verás que, si te esfuerzas, verás las cosas de otro modo. Te abrumas demasiado... Además- le tomó la mano, depositando en ella un papel- tienes mi número en caso de cualquier incidente.

-Ud. es muy bueno conmigo, señor...

-¡Ah, ah, ah! ¿En qué quedamos?- Tokairin le tapó la boca, antes de que continuara con formalismos.

-Lo- lo lamento, Tokairin...

-Así está mejor: y cuídate. Mañana es día de práctica: los muchachos no estarán de buenas, así que no les aguantes ni una mala cara, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto. Gracias y- muy buen viaje: salúdeme a Natsumi de mi parte.

Sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía. De cierta forma, su alegría la dejaba conforme, pero al pensar en el móvil de tal conducta en él, sus ojos se entristecían...

No deseaba admitírselo, pero Tokairin había influido tanto en su actuar que no pudo evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia su persona.

Nunca creyó que sentiría el amor tan pronto, y de forma tan dolorosa...

El motor se encendió: el jeep se iba a toda velocidad... Sólo una mano agitada alcanzó a ver: correspondió con la misma seña.

Aunque le dolía a montones su partida, sabía que era lo correcto.

Ciertamente, tenía asuntos por resolver antes de tenerlo de nuevo por los alrededores.

* * *

-Nunca imaginé que me llevarías a un lugar así.

-Lo supuse: ¿no te gustó?

-¡¿De qué hablas, grandote?! Me encanta...

En un mirador, los únicos seres que andaban por el lugar...

El brillo cristalino, el vaivén zafiro, esmeralda...: las gaviotas revoloteando en el hermoso cielo... todo era tan hermoso, tan pacífico. Era tal el sopor y la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el alrededor que apenas y podía creerlo.

-El mar... Esto es maravilloso, Kaede: hace tanto tiempo que no voy a un lugar así.

-Pues te has perdido la mitad de tu vida, Natsumi... El mar es maravilloso en estas épocas del año: todo tiene un gusto especial en primavera.

-He de creerte. Bueno, ¿qué planeas que hagamos?

-¡Ah, sí! Bueno, tengo un listado de lugares a los cuales te voy a llevar, pero lo primerísimo- la tomó del brazo y se la llevó al auto.

-¡Vamos, Kaede, ¿me vas a dejar con la duda?!- le replicaba, mientras era conducida al auto.

-No soy tan fácil, Natsumi: vas a tener que hacer algo para que te lo diga...

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Kaede Fukusawa, porque si me haces algo!-

De un momento al otro, la tomó del mentón y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Natsumi no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar...

-Con eso me doy por satisfecho...- concluyó, con la más bella de sus sonrisas.

-Kaede...- se tocó la mejilla, en donde él depositó su beso dulce, tierno: frente a sus tratos tan gentiles siempre se vio desarmada. Cuando se acomodó en el asiento, Kaede se sentó a su lado y puso en marcha el auto.

* * *

-¿Tienda de abarrotes? Kaede, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Sólo ven: ya verás la sorpresita que te tengo... ¡Señorita, muy buenos días!

-¿Cómo le va, señor Fukusawa? Ah, al parecer, vino con la "agasajada"- señalando con la cabeza a Natsumi.

-¿Agasa- qué?- quedó perpleja Natsumi. Al verla tan confundida, Kaede se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes. Vengo a recoger a "Mastodonte".

-¡Ah, sí! Sígame, por favor...- la muchacha los llevó por el interior de la tienda. Natsumi no entendía nada, hasta que llegó a un lugar que estaba lleno de jaulas.

-¿Me vas a regalar un perro?- La mirada de Natsumi era casi de un brillo infantil.

-Y no uno cualquiera, Natsumi...

-Eh, ¿a qué viene eso de "Mastodonte"?

No alcanzó a continuar la pregunta, pues ya tenía enfrente una caja de un metro de alto: un melenudo de color café se revolvía ansioso en la caja. Cuando le abrieron la jaula, el animal se abalanzó hacia Natsumi, botándola de una sola embestida al suelo... Las miradas de horror al ver la caída de la susodicha se desvanecieron al verla: siendo atacada por lengüetazos de parte del perro.

-¡¡No, nooo: ja, ja, ja!! ¡Quítame al perrito un poco de encima!

-Ya, ya: déjame a mí- con facilidad, tomó al perro y le acarició la barriga: estaba tan tranquilo, que comenzó a mover una de sus patas, que por poco y hacían retumbar el piso- ¿Qué te pareció el regalo, eh?

-Kaede, es precioso: ¡te amo!- sin más, se le tiró encima. El perro, que vio la situación, también se abalanzó encima de ambos.

Era un acto casi cómico: la dueña del local casi muerta de la risa al ver a Kaede gritando, a la muchacha riendo y el perro ladrando como un condenado.

Finalmente, le dieron las gracias a la dueña y siguieron su camino.

-¿Quién es el más lindo y lanudo, eh? Tú lo eres, tú lo eres...- Natsumi lo acariciaba con mucha alegría. Desde el retrovisor, Kaede veía al perro sacando la lengua por la ventana, mientras Natsumi intentaba entrarle la cabeza.

-¡No seas porfiado, Mastodonte: vamos, entra!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Resultó ser más porfiado que la dueña.

-Ja, ja, ja: qué chistoso, ¿eh?

-No sabes tratarlo: como yo te conozco, apuesto que sé cómo tratarlo para que te obedezca.

-A ver: veamos si puedes...

-¿Es un desafío?

-Podría ser: ¿qué deseas que haga si pierdo?

-Mmmm... ¡Ya sé! Si pierdes, vas a darle un besito a Mastodonte- el perro guiñó un ojo.

-¡¿Estás loca? No voy a besar a tu perro!- contestó Kaede, casi gritando.

-Bueno... si ganas, el beso me lo das a mí.

Jaque mate: la jugada más espléndida que pudo haber hecho. Con una mirada altiva, le contestó:

-¿Y el premio es...?

-Estás chistosito, ¿eh?: ¿aceptas o no?

-Trato hecho...

-Bueno, comienza...

Sin impaciencia, metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones... De él, sacó una cosa que a la sensibilidad del perro le fue imposible resistirse: Natsumi estaba echando humos, porque el perro estaba dentro, comportándose como un caballero... pero no era eso precisamente lo que la sacaba de quicio. Sin siquiera prevenirse, le llegó un bolsón en plena nuca.

-¡Auch! Oye, no seas rencorosa: te gané. Debes aceptarlo...

-¡Eres un idiota! Así que soy igual que el perro, ¿eh?: con tal de que le des una galletita, te obedece en todo...

-No quería llegar a eso...

-Pero lo insinuaste, ¿no?

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Tan hipersensible que estás: no deseaba que te lo tomaras tan a pecho.

-No voy a discutir contigo...

-Ya, llegamos: ven, que bajaremos a comer algo...

Natsumi se quedó, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados: sin la menor señal de querer bajarse del auto.

-Natsumi, vamos...

-¡No, ten cuidado, Kaede: la "trágatelas todas" te va a dejar en la quiebra!

-No quise decir eso... Vamos, baja.

-¡Te digo que no!

-Bueno, si tú insistes...- estaba con ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero no era su intención: la abrió hasta atrás y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la tomó en brazos y la sacó del auto.

-¡Bájame, Kaede!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Quieres que te baje los "humos"? Porque sé de una receta infalible para tales ocasiones...- con una mirada maliciosa, le señaló la playa.

-No, no... Kaede, por favor: te lo suplico. Haré lo que tú quieras...- sus ojos lo miraban, suplicantes.

-Vas a cumplir con tu promesa, Natsumi... Y no te quejes: pocas han podido contar que han besado estos dulces labios más de una vez...

-¡Ególatra! Te crees el hoyo del queque...

-¿Que tenías calor, me decías?- la llevaba muy cerca de la orilla: ya estaba dentro del agua, so las súplicas de su amiga.

-¡No no: ya, si lo voy a hacer!

Su corazón latía a mil por hora: la dejó de puntillas tocando agua, a lo que Natsumi se aferró al cuello de Kaede, tratando de no caer.

Sus rostros se encontraron: Natsumi cerró los ojos, algo nerviosa... Sin previo aviso, sintió la respiración de Kaede muy cerca de su rostro...

Pero no llegó: una ola los tapó a los dos y terminaron justamente en la orilla, sentados y mojados hasta la médula de los huesos. El perro corría entre ellos, mientras Kaede botaba un chorrito de agua y algas de la boca.

-Eso les pasa a los depravados como tú, Kaede: te lo tienes bien merecido...

-Debería recordarte que estás en las mismas condiciones que yo...

-¡Es toda tu culpa!

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Tu culpa por hacerte la de rogar!

-¡¡Yo no soy nada de llegar y llevar: puerco cochino asqueroso!!

-¡¡Ja, ja, JA!! ¡Harto que te hiciste la de rogar cuando estaba por besarte!

-¡Era una táctica, idiota!

-¡Pues bien buena la táctica: quedaste en las mismas condiciones mías!

-¡Ya cállate!- se incorporó y pateó agua para mojarlo aún más. Al ver su reacción, también se incorporó y salió a pillarla.

Apenas unos metros y la tiró a la arena: se revolcaron un tanto (en el buen sentido de la palabra... si es que lo hay ) hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando el cielo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ah, sí! Podría estar toda una vida así...- puso sus manos cruzadas, bajo su cabeza, mientras miraba las nubes avanzando.

-No te creo: amas Tokio... Suponía que eras una chica de ciudad: peligros, aventuras...

-Pues, a veces... A veces las aventuras no terminan muy bien...- frunció el ceño: comenzó a recordar demasiado.

Kaede se le quedó mirando: Natsumi estaba muy melancólica. Se incorporó y comenzó a caminar por la orilla... Él la siguió callado: después, comenzó a llamarla.

-Natsumi... Vamos, dime lo que te pasa...

-Ya cargas con muchas cosas, Kaede: lo que me pasa no sino ínfimo comparado con lo que te ocurre.

-Lo que me pasa... lo que me pasa es que me siento enfermo al verte tan mal.

Se detuvieron a la vez: Natsumi le daba la espalda: Kaede creía que estaba llorando, pero no era así. Se puso de frente, mirando el sinfín del mar: después de unos minutos, Kaede se colocó a su lado...

-No deberías estar así por él, Natsumi: tal vez, con el tiempo, las cosas se arreglen...- intuía su mal, pero antes de que siguiese dándole alas al asunto, Natsumi espetó:

-Me engañó, Kaede...- él la quedó mirando: no podía creerlo. Natsumi lo encaró con suma serenidad- Me dio el corte: cuando pasó lo del incidente del baleo...

No deseaba admitirlo, pero tal confesión le dio una luz en su corazón: había oportunidad, sí que la había.

-Entonces... Natsumi, no vale la pena darle vueltas al asunto: el tipo es un idiota. No reconoce en absoluto lo que tiene en frente...

-Eso no es lo peor, Kaede...

Se quedaron en mutismo por un tiempo... Ahora, las lágrimas corrían sin pudor por su rostro: Kaede no podía soportarlo. Una sonrisa leve, dentro de toda esa pena contenida:

-Lo amo, Kaede: estoy enamorada de él, estoy hasta las patas enamorada de él...

Se quebró: comenzó a llorar como si cargara con una cruz gigantesca todo este tiempo. Deseaba abrazarla, consolarla, pero no le pareció correcto. Se estaba sincerando y, sin quererlo, puso el pie encima a todas sus ilusiones. Se restregó la cara con las manos, comenzó a reír:

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Estoy hasta el cuello, Kaede... ¿Lo ves?: estoy cagada... No puedo hacer nada más: soy un caso perdido...- pugnando entre las lágrimas y la risa, se sentó en la arena, trazando cosas en ella.

No sabía qué decirle, qué aconsejarle... Ese idiota tenía su corazón: se lo dijo de lo más sincero de sus palabras. Aún se mantenía de pie, observándola. El vaivén del viento mecía sus cabellos: su aspecto era desolador...

-Aún así, ese hombre no te merece...

Natsumi lo miró desde abajo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Kaede se hincó frente a ella y le quitó tiernamente una de sus lágrimas:

-El hombre de tu vida, el que de verdad te merezca, valdrá todas las lágrimas que viertas... Y, aun así, será incapaz de hacerte llorar.

-Kaede...- sus palabras eran sinceras: la mirada de Kaede era intensa, llena de amor. Le acarició, con el dorso de la mano, la mejilla: continuó, sonriendo:

-No llores por él, Natsumi: cuando menos te lo esperes, llegará un hombre valedero de tu amor. Cuando lo mires a los ojos y te reflejes en ellos... cuando esa nitidez se exteriorice a través de su mirada: en ese instante encontrarás al amor de tu vida. Por ahora, yo cuidaré de que nadie te haga daño.

-¿Por qué eres tan tierno conmigo, Kaede? Nunca había conocido a una persona como tú... ¿Dónde estuviste, todo este tiempo?...- con cariño, le acariciaba lentamente el rostro.

-A veces, Natsumi, hay momentos en los cuales encuentras a la persona: me agrada pensar que fui como tu príncipe salvador cuando estabas mal.

-Pues, así fue... Ah, así fue- con cariño, posó la espalda en su pecho, mientras miraban los dos el mar.

Todo era tranquilo, hasta que Mastodonte se les abalanzó encima.

-Bueno, creo que ya debemos darle de comer... A menos que quieras convertirte en su desayuno...

-No estoy como para hacer de vara.

-En realidad- la miró despectivamente, en son de mofa- Eres tan insípida y flacucha que el pobre se nos moriría de hambre.

-Ja, ja... JA: qué chistoso.

* * *

Finalmente, su estadía allí había finalizado: reempacando su equipaje. Suspiró: faltaba una hora antes de partir...

De vuelta a Tokio: a esa burda realidad.

Una sensación fría en su mano la despertó de tal pensamiento: Mastodonte lengüeteaba su mano. Con un gran esfuerzo, lo tomó y lo cargó en sus piernas por un rato...

-¡Ah, Mastodonte!: tú has sido mi única alegría duradera... Bueno, y la compañía de Kaede, por supuesto... No quiero irme: todo es tan hermoso aquí, todo está bien aquí.

Lo estrujó un poco. Por algún motivo, la sombra de Tokairin fue disipándose de su cabeza...

Ciertamente, la compañía de su amigo fue lo que influyó.

Se negó interiormente: no podía pensar en tales cosas. Kaede se portaba como un caballero, y eso la confundía demasiado.

Unos golpes en la puerta.

-Entre...

-Permiso... Señorita, el señor Fukusawa la espera en el resort.

-Bueno: vamos, Mastodonte.

-Lo lamento, señorita: no se admiten animales en ese lugar.

-P-pero ¿y el perro?

-No se preocupe por el perro: yo me encargo.

Encargando como por un cuarto de hora los cuidados que debía prodigarle al animal, Kaede se impacientó y la fue a buscar:

-¡Aquí estabas: ven acá, que el perro está en buenas manos!

-Pero, Mastodonte...- unos pucheros por parte de Natsumi lo desistieron de su afán.

A final de cuentas, bajaron a la costa...

* * *

-Eres una aprovechadora, Natsumi: siempre te ando dando en el gusto...

-Es que ya no puedo dejar solito a mi guagua...- lo tomó en brazos nuevamente, pero Kaede hizo que lo soltara.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, Natsumi? Vas a terminar quebrándote la espalda.

-Si no pesa nada...

La mirada de Kaede, alegre, se volvió tierna, triste... lejana: Natsumi notó inmediatamente el cambio de sus actitudes.

-Dime qué pasa...

-Natsumi... Yo- debo contarte algo muy importante: es una decisión que tomé hace mucho tiempo...

Otra fuerte corazonada: algo le decía, muy fuertemente, el motivo...

-Te vas a ir, ¿verdad?- Kaede la miró sorprendido: nunca imaginó que ella supiese, tuviese la más mínima de lo que le iba a confesar.

-Natsumi, ¿cómo?-

Sacó harto pecho, tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire posible frente a tan difícil situación:

-Tenías cara de despedida...

-Pero, no es lo que te imaginas... Voy a volver.

-Sí, Kaede... No tienes porqué darme explicaciones.

-No, no... Natsumi, mírame- le tomó el rostro, quedando muy cerca- Te lo prometo: voy a volver... Sólo- necesito dejar cosas resueltas: mi familia, Kyoto... Todo me ata: y debo sanar heridas. Deseo que me digas que me esperarás- "Necesito hacerme valedero de ti, de amar nuevamente... Y, en este estado, me es imposible hacerlo. Dame tiempo, Natsumi: pronto estaré nuevamente a tu lado, y te amaré como nadie te amará en la vida..."

-Por supuesto... No voy a negar que me molesta seriamente que me abandones: pero, bueno...

-Te lo agradezco, tanto... Natsumi: debes cuidarte.

-Lo sé... lo mismo va para ti. Yo- no sé si podría soportar-

-Shh... Ya: todo va a estar bien- la abrazó con cariño. Ella apretó la espalda de Kaede con sus uñas: tenía miedo, un miedo atroz al poder perderlo... al vivir nuevamente desilusiones...

Pero debía pretender: debía guardar la pena y retorcerla en el pecho hasta que no doliera más: para que su amigo se fuese tranquilo...

-"Ah... sólo espero que pase pronto".

* * *

**Dos días después...**

-Natsumi... Por favor, debes levantarte ahora mismo...

-No, déjame: unos minutitos más.

-¡Natsumi, ya son las nueve!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- se levantó de un solo brinco: al ver su reacción, Miyuki comenzó a reír- ¡¿De qué demonios te estás riendo?!

-Son recién las siete y media... Natsumi, desde que Kaede se fue de la institución, no te levantas a la hora que corresponde.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre me atraso...

-Sí, pero no andas con la carota que andas trayendo ahora.

-Tengo la misma carota desde que nací: ¡y ya no me recuerdes más el asunto! Más vale que me devuelvas las pesas...

-Lo lamento mucho, Natsumi, pero Kaede se las llevó a su casa... Así que no sacas nada con molestarme...

-Bueno, por lo menos, dame mi desayuno...

-Lo lamento, pero Mastodonte se lo comió.

-¡Mastodonte!- el perro estaba oculto debajo de la mesa, con los ojitos de penita y arrepentimiento que ya no daban a más.

-No debiste aceptar al animal, Natsumi: no se permiten animales en el edificio. Además, es muy grande para el apartamento.

-Pero es mi regalón- lo abrazó con mucha fuerza- Además, nos va a acompañar para la estación.

-¡Natsumi, no vas a empezar con tus cosas! Al auto no va a entrar, te lo doy firmado.

-Ya lo suponía...

-¿Qué quieres decir con "lo suponía"?

-Ya verás a lo que me refiero...

Cuando bajaron, en un rincón del edificio, se encontraron con la gran sorpresa:

- ¡Cha, chan!- fueron al estacionamiento y se encontraron con un anexo a la moto, incluido el casco- Me lo llevaré en moto.

-Estás chiflada, Natsumi...

-¡Tendrás tu espacio: con cómodas almohadas y tu seguro!- el perro comenzó a ladrar, muy contento.

-Si no fuera porque tienes onda con Kaede, te verías como una vieja solterona.

-No escucharé tus reproches, Miyuki: nada me va a molestar en este día, te lo puedo asegurar.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!- Daisuke saltó de su escritorio cuando vio llegar a Natsumi y Miyuki con el perro: con todas las amenazas que iban por parte de Natsumi, no le extrañaba que tomase represalias.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Veo que te asustas de un inofensivo perrito, ¿eh?

Al ver la apariencia pasiva del animal, salió del lugar como movido por un resorte. Con actitud de suma superioridad, comenzó a reír:

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Por supuesto que no tenía miedo: era para ver que estuviesen atentas a mi brillante actuación... el lanudo me tiene sin cuidado y se los voy a demostrar:

Rápidamente, soltó la correa del perro y salió disparado del lugar.

-¡Mastodonte!... ¡Eres un idiota, no puedo creerlo!- con un empujón que lo dejó botado en el suelo, fue corriendo a atrapar al fugitivo...

El animal fue en dirección a sus instintos olfativos: algo olía sumamente delicioso... Hasta que se topó con cierta persona.

-Hey, hey... ¿Qué haces tú aquí, compañero? En este lugar no pasas desapercibido...

El perro le ladraba muy amistosamente, como queriendo contarle algo. Sonrió. Echándole mano a un bolso que tenía, le dio un trozo de carne, que por poco y le lleva también el brazo.

-¡Oye, cuidado!... ¡Ja, ja, ja! En algo nos parecemos los dos, ¿eh?: tenemos el mismo gusto por la comida japonesa...

De pronto, el sujeto escuchó unas corridas de alguien...

Era de cara muy conocida...

-¡Perro malo, ven acá!- sin darse cuenta de quien estaba a su lado, le puso el collar al animal...- Buen chico... Muchas gracias por detenerlo.

No había respuesta... hasta que escuchó su voz:

-Tanto tiempo, Natsumi...

Esa voz... se levantó, casi con el corazón en la mano.

-Tokairin...

Continuará...


	14. La emboscada

**Hola de nuevo... disculpen por la tardanza. A pesar de que es la historia en la que estoy con todas las pilas puestas y que generalmente subo capítulos muy seguidos, he tenido que tomarme el tiempo para en caminarla por donde deseo que vaya... Entenderán que, en ciertas ocasiones, la mano tiende a teclear sola...**

**Saludos a todas y disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

**Gabriela**

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XIV**

-Tokairin...- Natsumi quedó estática. Un lapso de silencio, hasta que Miyuki irrumpió en el lugar.

-¡Natsumi, te dije que no debías traer al!- Oh... Tokairin, tanto tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo: parece que el tiempo no pasa por aquí... Todo sigue igual que siempre.

-No todo, teniente Tokairin: con permiso- sin más que objetar, tomó al perro y dejó al susodicho con el alma en un hilo.

La mirada de Tokairin la siguió hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Lamento su reacción, Souji: la verdad es que no anda de ánimos...

-Creo que es algo más que eso...

Miyuki exhaló, cansada de la situación.

-Dale tiempo, Tokairin: Natsumi no es rencorosa... Verás que, si la dejas un tanto a solas, va a estar más calmada y dispuesta a hablar.

-No puedo esperar tal momento...

Miyuki frunció el ceño: parecía no entender bien lo que ocurría... Tokairin se alejó de allí, sin explicación.

-"Si llegara tal momento, significaría que ya no me quiere..."

* * *

Hora de almuerzo. Todo estaba muy silencioso, hasta que llegaron todos los compañeros de turno: al ver a Tokairin por un lado y Natsumi por el otro, comenzaron a hacer las apuestas: lideradas por una apagada, pero siempre cumplidora Yoriko...

Cada vez más murmullos: Miyuki observaba a Natsumi. Comía sin impaciencia alguna, enajenada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡Y aquí, damas y caballeros, presentamos a la "mujer de hierro" de Bokutou: con orgullo presento a NATSUMI TSUJIMOTO!

La audiencia aplaudía enloquecida: Natsumi seguía comiendo. De pronto, un movimiento... Natsumi se paró en dirección a Tokairin. Todos quedaron en absoluto silencio: pasó de largo. Impávida, serena, colocó el plato en uno de los carritos y se fue de la cafetería.

Después de ser espectadores de tal situación, los murmullos se hicieron cada vez más estridentes: Tokairin se mantuvo callado, pero dentro de sí bullía su corazón por la tristeza.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor...

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso, Tsujimoto?

-Ken chan... Te he dicho que Miyuki está en el escritorio...

-Deseaba hablar contigo.

-¡Ah, ya: terminé!- casi como ignorando su conversación, Natsumi se dirigió a Nakayima- ¿Podrías hacerla andar, por favor?

-Cómo no...- su voz sonaba algo rasposa. Al hacerla andar, salió todo el hollín que acumulaba la máquina en el tubo de escape.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Eso sí que es una vía de escape, ¿eh? Hace tiempo que no la veía... Ya estará mejor.

-Siempre hay que revisar los tubos de escape, Natsumi: necesitan una limpieza de vez en cuando para evacuar los desechos... Y cuando digo eso, me refiero a TODOS los tubos de escape.

-¿Eh?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero... Ya, apúrate, que tenemos que irnos de patrulla.

-De acuerdo...- le dijo algo consternada.

Nakayima salió del garaje, sin mayores explicaciones, y Natsumi entendió el real peso de sus palabras. Se sentó, al lado de la motocicleta, con la vista gacha... en todas las cosas que hacía, faltaba algo: una pieza perdida.

Extrañaba a Kaede: lo extrañaba como nunca pensó que lo haría.

Extrañaba su sonrisa: tan fresca, tan de él... Sus conversaciones: llenas de todo y de nada, sustanciosas o livianas; la mirada limpia y pura de sus ojos...

Su presencia: extrañaba terriblemente que no estuviese allí, para ella. Era una egoísta sin remedio: por poco y disponía de la voluntad de su amigo, sin pensar que, en estos instantes, comenzaba a depurarse de una herida que tardaba tanto en cerrarse... Una herida que, definitivamente, no le dejaba de doler. Levantó la mirada, clavándola en el cielo parcialmente nublado...

-"Sólo espero, Kaede, que te vaya muy bien. Suerte, amigo".

* * *

Cinco intentos y nada: en ese instante quedaba estupefacto. Masculló insultos internos: era un cobarde sin remedio. Cada vez que intentaba dar unos golpecitos a la puerta, su orgullo lo detenía de tal afán:

-"Esta no es mi casa, no lo es: ellos lo han dejado en claro. ¡Maldita sea!, si fueron ellos los que me desterraron de sus vidas, ¿por qué debo dar explicaciones y pedir disculpas?... No, no, ¡no!: esto no está bien. Kaede, Kaede: debes reflexionar... Se lo prometiste a Hikaru..."

Sacando fuerzas del recuerdo de su hija, golpeó la puerta. Nada. Reiteró los golpes... Silencio absoluto. Con un suspiró se dispuso a retirarse del lugar... pero escuchó unos sonidos de pestillo. Al darse la vuelta, vio que la muchacha asomaba la mitad de la cabeza, pero una mujer le cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

Kaede se devolvió y comenzó a golpear la puerta nuevamente.

-¡Tía Lorence: necesito hablar con Ud.!

-_Go out of my house, boy! There's nothing that I have to talk with you... Also, your family don't want to know anything about you: so, take your staffs and go away!! __(Traducción: "¡Vete de mi casa, muchacho! No existe ningún motivo para hablar contigo... Además, tu familia no quiere saber nada de ti: ¡así que toma tus cosas y vete!") _- La tía se mostraba indolente ante el ruego de su sobrino, pero Kaede no se quedaría de brazos cruzados: tenía que saber cómo hallar la forma de conversar con su familia.

De pronto, una sonrisa malvada salió de sus labios...

-_My dearest uncle: I'm so ofended with your words... However¡¡ If you don't let me go in... I'll have to use another ways to go into the home_ _(traducción: "Mi querida tía: me siento ofendido con sus palabras... __¡En fin! Si no me deja entrar... tendré que usar otras maneras para entrar a la casa)._

Desde ese momento no se necesitaron hablar: Kaede derribó la puerta y se dirigió hacia adentro, so los gritos y las amenazas de esa vieja huraña...

-_Please, Kaede: you're-_

-¡¿Qué, qué quiere que oiga ahora?! ¡Deje de fingir que no me entiende y comience a acostumbrarse, que entraré a esta casa cuantas veces se me vengan en gana!

La mujer quedó callada, muda ante el golpe de voz del muchacho. Al ver que la mujer ya no le seguía, siguió con la búsqueda.

No encontraba a nadie... estaba en medio del comedor, sin pistas de su familia. Se sentó en un sofá, algo turbado por el vacío en la casa... Hasta que cayó en que no estaba solo.

-¿Papá?

Un anciano, puesto de espaldas, estaba sentado: mirando el vitral, estático totalmente. Kaede se acercó a verlo... Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, le ordenó un poco sus cabellos: tenía la vista completamente perdida. El hombre movió sus ojos laxos hacia Kaede... Con todas sus fuerzas, Kaede deseaba ver esa luz de aceptación en sus ojos: algo que le indicase que existía una mínima posibilidad de reconciliar esas piezas que habían estado perdidas hace tanto tiempo. Inclinó la cabeza, dejando sus miradas de frente.

-Es inútil que lo intentes, Kaede: el abuelo ya no habla desde hace años...

Se incorporó, con la vista algo apagada... La muchacha espetó:

-Bueno: a final de cuentas, no tenías cómo saberlo... ¿A qué viniste?

-Quería verlos: ¿tu mamá?

-Salió de compras con la nena... ¿Por qué no contestaste mis cartas?

-Nunca recibí ninguna.

La muchacha lo miró, con el rabillo de los ojos:

-Mentiroso...

-No te quepa duda, Emiko, que las hubiese respondido...

-¿Cómo puedo fiarme de tu palabra, si hace más de diez años que no nos hablamos?

-Porque te han ocultado muchas cosas... ¿Sabes, acaso, que me casé y quedé viudo dos años después, además de haber perdido a mi hija?

La muchacha quedó boquiabierta: ciertamente, nada le habían hablado de tal cosa.

-Bueno... creo que no te he dicho mentiras.

-Aun así, ¿por qué no viniste, o hiciste algún esfuerzo por venir a vernos?

Quedó mudo por unos instantes...

-Estaba muy dolido, Emiko... De todas maneras, estás en lo correcto: nada justifica mi ausencia tan prolongada.

-Te extrañé tanto...- pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos aguamarina.

-¿Crees que yo no te extrañé, mi delfina? No me llores: no me gusta ver a tus delfines en agua salada... A mí también me dolía estar tan lejos de ustedes... pero nunca tuve el valor de confrontarlo.

-Ahora te quedarás... no te irás de acá tan fácilmente.

-Tesorito: me quedaré un buen tiempo... No pienses en cosas tristes, que yo estaré contigo.

Sonidos de puerta: unos murmullos y pasos rápidos hasta el comedor.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

-También me da gusto verte, mamá.

-Ven acá, Emiko- la muchacha, por instinto, se escondió tras Kaede. Su madre la tironeaba del brazo.

-¡No, suéltame!

-¡Déjala en paz, Jun: no tienes porqué tironearla!

Kaede subió la voz de un golpe: ese no era el mismo muchacho obediente y sumiso que habían criado años atrás... Jun soltó a la niña.

-Kaede...- musitó la muchacha.

-Vete, Emiko: tengo que conversar a solas con ellas.

-Sí, tío...- la muchacha salió de allí.

Jun intentó salir, pero Kaede la detuvo, tomándole un brazo.

-Suéltame, Kaede.

-Quiero hablar con Uds.: necesito que me escuchen.

-Tú nos diste la compañía, hijo: a los ojos de la ley, no puedes disponer de nada en absoluto- espetó la madre, anticipándose a cualquier queja.

Kaede soltó a Jun, quien ya no intentaba huir de la situación. Esto era casi tragicómico.

-No puedo creer que esté escuchando tantas necedades de tu boca... ¡Ja, ja, ja!- comenzó a reír de la pura vergüenza interna que sentía en esos momentos- ¡Y lo más chistoso es que me lo está diciendo la mujer que es precisamente mi madre: la persona que me ama más en todo este mundo!

Pero ¡esperen, esperen, que aquí viene lo más cómico de todo: YO SABÍA QUE IBA A PASAR! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Esto carece de gracia!

-¡Por supuesto que carece de gracia, MAMÁ: ¿o es que acaso justamente ahora se está dando cuenta de ello?!

-¡Esto es suficiente: no puedo escuchar ni una más de tus palabras! ¡No eres mi hijo, no lo eres: ERES TOTALMENTE AJENO A LO QUE CRIÉ DE MIS ENTRAÑAS!

-¡Mire, qué casualidad: A MÍ ME PASA EXTACTAMENTE IGUAL!

-¡Suficiente, Kaede: sal de acá o llamaré a la policía!

-No es necesario, hermanita: lo haré con mucho gusto... ¡Ah, y si por si se les ocurre la genial idea de impedir verme con mi sobrina: NI LO INTENTEN! Ya ha pasado el tiempo de abusos en esta casa... Y sí: es una advertencia.

Salió del comedor hecho un diablo: las mujeres se miraban, desentendidas de tal accionar.

* * *

Unas horas después...: Kaede revolvía de mala gana la taza de capuchino. Emiko no dejaba de verlo: estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas...

-No debió hacer eso, tío...

-¡Bah, pamplinas! Si no quieren verme ni en pintura, no es mi problema...

-Mmm... Es cómico ponerse a pensar que es psiquiatra: por su actitud, digo yo.

-No lo es si uno ha vivido con el dúo de locas: por cómo te ves, delfina, creo que es un milagro que no te hayas vuelto demente en esa casa de paranoicas...

-Tío...- le contestó en son de reproche- No es tan así como piensa Ud... es que, después de estas cartas que ha mandado, ¿cómo espera que lo traten? De hecho, hasta me sorprendió que lo recibieran adentro...

-¿Cartas has dicho?- contestó rápidamente, con cierta extrañeza.

-¡Pues, claro! Tómelas...

La muchacha le extiende el brazo: un manojo de cartas muy viejas. Kaede frunció el ceño.

-E-eso no es posible: yo no les he escrito tanto... A lo más, una carta cuando fallecieron mi esposa y mi hija.

-Tío, ¿de qué está hablando? Estas cartas llegan puntualmente, cada final de mes.

Una gota fría cayó de su frente: casi arrebatándoselas, devoró cada palabra con la mirada... Cuando iba terminando la primera, quedó totalmente impresionado:

-No, no puede ser: pero ¿cómo?- al finalizar una, rápidamente tomaba la otra- Esto es imposible, imposible... con justa razón y han reaccionado así...

-Tío: me está asustando...

-¡Esto es un chantaje, ¿no lo ves?! No es mi letra... esto es un chantaje.

-Kaede... pero ¿a quién podría ocurrírsele tal monstruosidad?

Después de mucho sopesar, un rayo de claridad cruzó por su mente.

Otsune...

-Otsune... la familia de Otsune. Oh, Dios: no puede ser, no lo creo- tenía la mano, tapándole la boca: totalmente paralizado de la impresión- ¿Cómo han podido tramar tamaña farsa?

-Entonces, ¿dice Ud. que lo están desprestigiando frente a la nona y mi madre?

-Tal parece que sí...

-¡Entonces hay que llamar a la policía!- saltó Emiko. Kaede, con la mirada, la instó a sentarse: ella obedeció, algo titubeante- Tío, los va a denunciar, ¿verdad?

-Lo mejor es guardar silencio... espero de tu parte, Emiko, que no salga palabra alguna.

La mirada de desaprobación no se hizo esperar.

-Tío: le pueden hacer algo... ¿y Ud. quiere que me quede callada?

-Buscaré la instancia para arreglarlo, pero lo más silenciosamente posible... Además, no son amenazas de grueso calibre, ¿o no?

-Pero- pero, ¿no estarás metido en algo turbio, que los proteges tanto?

-Niña loca... ¿me crees capaz de meterme en algo turbio?

-Tío, no me gusta lo que dice: no suena como la persona que me cuidaba cuando chica... su comentario es en sumo egoísta: imagínese que tomen represalias contra nosotras...

-No lo creo...- se tapó la boca, pensativo.

-¿No lo crees?: ¿te parece tan descabellado después de leer esas cartas?

-Pues...

-¡Pues nada, tío: o hace Ud. la denuncia o la haré por Ud.! Decida.

-Bueno, de acuerdo: me has convencido... Aunque obligado.

* * *

-¡Ahg, qué rabia!: ¡cinco llamadas seguidas y nadie responde!

-Será porque no alcanzas a llegar al teléfono: dudo que así, echadota como estás, logres llegar a contestar, Natsumi.

Se acercó a la cocina, a reprocharle, pero quedó muda al verla: usaba un hermoso traje de noche.

-¡Miyuki, ¿qué diantre estás haciendo?!- la sacó inmediatamente de la cocina, al verla en tamaña actividad con semejante ropa.

-¡Ah, ah: cuidado, Natsumi!

-Mujer, mírate: tremendo vestido y tú, cocinando como una condenada. Vas a salir de acá y vas a tener tu cita sin contratiempos: yo me encargaré de todo...

-...- la cara de escepticismo de Miyuki era evidente: Natsumi intuyó su preocupación.

-¡Que sí voy a preocuparme esta vez!

-¡Quemaste la cocina entera! Nos tomó tres semanas para que a la cocina se le saliera el olor a ahumado, ¡¿y tú quieres que no me preocupe?!

-La arruguita, Miyuki...- Natsumi le señalo la sien, reiterándole lo que le molestaba bastante.

-¡Ay, no, NO!

-Ya, ya, ya: mírame- la tomó de los hombros y la encara- Miyuki: sé sincera... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te desconectaste del trabajo?

-¿Ah, qué?

-Como lo suponía...- para Miyuki, el ocio le era tan extraño como a Natsumi las matemáticas- Me vas a hacer caso esta vez: anda, pásalo genial y déjate de preocupar por cosas mínimas. No cocinaré, si eso te preocupa tanto: pido unas cosillas y me quedo acá... ¡Ahora, vete!

Antes de avanzar a la puerta, Miyuki la abraza sin motivos: Natsumi le corresponde...

-No tienes porqué temer: él te quiere, se nota de lejos.

Miyuki asiente, con una bella sonrisa en los labios. Se despiden y Natsumi cierra la puerta...

No deseaba esa soledad: la detestaba, de hecho. Momento propicio para pensar, para tratar de solucionar lo inevitable... Y sí: existía algo que daba vueltas en su cabeza constantemente.

Pensar en Tokairin: en su llegada... El verse envuelta de unas ansias locas de besarle, de tocarle: pero no podía. Y de la nada, regresaba de nuevo: como si no todo fuese producto de su imaginación, como si tuviese la intención fija de quitarle peso al asunto... Era totalmente de locos.

Natsumi se recuesta en la cama, intentando encontrarle la quinta pata al gato, pero era inútil: el tratar de deducir la llevaría a la misma posición de él.

Sólo había una solución.

No quería ni pensarlo...

Tenía que conversar con él: exactamente así, y no gritarle por todo... Autocontrol: sentarlo enfrente suyo, tomarle la mano y dejarse llevar... Arma de doble filo: Tokairin podía perfectamente darle el corte, y Natsumi tragaría todas sus palabras de amor... Tomó la almohada y hundió el rostro en ella.

¡Qué estupidez más grande! Si alguien le hubiese advertido de ello, del cambio gigantesco que le produciría el amar, seguramente, antes de reírse por lo menos una hora del asunto, le habría tomado peso a esas palabras y no se vería envuelta en tanta tontera junta.

¡Pero, bueno! Así marchaban las cosas, y el dar pie atrás no era una posibilidad para Natsumi Tsujimoto: lo tenía por completo claro.

Mañana... Mañana sí que lo arreglaría todo.

* * *

-"Pasajeros: el avión comienza a aterrizar. Se les recuerda mantenerse en el asiento, con los cinturones de seguridad abrochados... muchas gracias por preferir la aerolínea..."

La mujer se recuesta en el asiento.

Prontamente, obtendría la tan anhelada venganza.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en Kioto...**

Sábado en la tarde: el muchacho no se había movido del féretro en todo el transcurso del día. Finalmente, Emiko se le acerca:

-Venga, tío: yo me quedo con el tata...

Levanta un poco el rostro, mostrando las visibles ojeras en su rostro.

No había llorado: deseaba mantenerse fuerte por su madre, su hermana, por Emiko misma. Con ternura, niega con la cabeza.

La niña se le sienta al lado, suspirando a ratos.

-Se le siente demasiado en la casa...- Emiko rompe el silencio.

-Es curioso- se apoya en sus manos entrelazadas- Cinco años estuvo silenciado por la enfermedad, y su partida es tremenda...

-Fue un gran- miento: ES un gran hombre... el tata siempre fue amado por todos...

-Y por todas...- concluyó, con una melancólica sonrisa.

-Te le pareces en muchas cosas... Para empezar, en la facha de galán.

-No...- sacó un cigarro, lo encendió: botó el humo, fumándolo con desgana- Ni siquiera me acerco...

-Tío Kaede: usted siempre cuidó y protegió a la familia, aunque haya tenido las "peleas del siglo" con la nene y mamá. Mi tata siempre peleaba con la abuela, pero se amaban como nadie: la abuela está destrozada.

-Es lamentable, te digo: cuando se muere la persona que amas...

-Ah, tiíto...- lo abrazó de lado, tratando de abarcarlo, de consolarlo- No piense en esas cosas: la vida continúa...

-Viéndonos en la situación en la que nos encontramos, creo que es una visión bastante propicia.

Los dos exhalan, cansados y algo abrumados. Emiko lo mira, con cara de curiosidad...

-... Tío...

-Dime...

-¿No te has vuelto a enamorar?

Kaede se levanta, sorprendido con la pregunta: al incorporarse, deja caer a Emiko hacia el otro lado.

-¡Auch: tío!

-Je, je, je: lo lamento, delfina.

-¿Te puse en aprietos?

-Oh, oh... ¡Nah, en lo absoluto!- intentaba verse lo más natural posible, a pesar de cierto estupor al escuchar tal pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás quemando los ornatos de flores del abuelo?...

-Bueno, eso es porque... ¡¿Que estoy haciendo qué?!

El ornamento de flores estaba echando humo. Gracias a Dios, tenía a mano un balde de agua. Con todo el disimulo posible, para no interrumpir a las lloronas y las viejitas que hacían el rosario y que no salieran escandalizadas, echó el agua y se apagó. La niña no dejaba de reír, interrumpida por los retos del tío, que la obligaba a guardar silencio.

-Te digo que te calles: las señoras comienzan a murmurar...

-Siempre lo hacen: además, nunca te había importado.

-Me molesta: se supone que debemos guardar silencio...

-Deber, deber y más deber: tío Kaede, la mujer que te gusta de debe tener así...

-¡Hey, ¿quién te dijo que yo estaba enamorado?!

-Bueeeeeeeno...- tomó el cigarrillo de Kaede y lo pisó- Para empezar, los hombres se ponen un poco lerdos al enamorarse... Y, por la escenita que presencié, te dio bastante fuerte.

-Cabra chica agrandada: ¿desde cuándo te las das de psicóloga?- la tomó del cuello, desordenándole el cabello.

-¡Tío, déjeme! ¡Ah, no sea bestia!

-¡¿Cómo que "bestia", niña insolente?!- Kaede la miraba y, sin quererlo, la comparaba con Natsumi... al darse cuenta de tal pensamiento, la soltó de inmediato.

La niña le dio un par de sermones, pero la mirada de Kaede volvió a la oscuridad de antes...

-Tío... Está muy distante, ¿qué le ocurre?

-Nada, Emiko... ¡Ah!, supongo que extraño mucho la capital...

-Mmm... ¡Vamos, tío: cuénteme de quién se enamoró!

* * *

-"¿De quién me enamoré? ¡Ja!, creo que soy en demasía evidente. Si no fuese por"-

Interrumpió sus pensamientos: una carta encima de su cama... En su mente rondaron miles de pensamientos, no muy esperanzadores. Con escruto, tomó el sobre...

De la seriedad, su rostro se iluminó como nunca.

-Natsumi...

Sin mayor contratiempo, abrió el sobre. Acostado, comenzó a leer cada una de sus palabras:

"_**Mi estimadísimo grandulón:**_

_**Como ves en esta carta, no soporte las ganas de saber de ti: he tenido tantas cosas que hacer, pero para los amigos siempre hay tiempo y, en tu caso, por ser mi más grande amigazo, tienes mi tiempo completo..."**_

-Ja, ja, ja: si supieras qué cosas quisiera hacer con tu "disposición"...- pensó maliciosamente.

_"__**Sé lo que estarás pensando, puerco... Y no es así..."**_

Al verse pillado en sus pensamientos, comenzó a reír solapadamente.

Continuó la lectura:

_**"Y, ya que estás en una gran empresa (lo cual me da un poco de tristeza, pues no puedo ayudarte como quisiera), te mando en compensación esta carta. Kaede, amigo: desde acá, desde la China inclusive (aunque, en nuestro caso como asiáticos, no viene tanto el dicho), te mando mil apoyo y cariños: que te vaya muy bien, que todos tus problemas se solucionen y que Dios te acompañe en cada paso que des... Todavía tengo el crucifijo, y rezo por ti a cada instante...**_

_**Ojalá y te vengas luego: te extraño a horrores. Para copucha: la señora Matsumata ha estado saliendo, a altas horas de la noche, con cierto "enmascarado" que tú y yo conocemos bien..."**_

De la risa cambió su rostro al enojo: ¿qué se creería ese tal Strike-man para sacar a salir a "su señora" a tal hora de la noche?

_**"Bueno, amigo: se me acabó la inspiración. Onohara y "Mastodonte" te mandan saludos desde acá. Tu compañero es muy galante, ¿eh? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Era bromita..."**_

-"Más te vale, Tsujimoto: porque si me entero de algo, Giichi será hombre muerto. Su señora y yo lo podemos asegurar..."- contestó para sus adentros, haciendo sonar los nudillos de sus puños.

_**"Como iba diciendo, muchos saludos a tu familia. Y para ti, un besote inmenso... Cuídate y vuelve pronto. Te quiere mucho. Tu amigota: Natsumi."**_

Sonrió, contento por sus palabras: al tomar la carta, depositó un tierno beso.

-"Yo también te quiero, Natsumi: te quiero y te extraño demasiado.

La ocultó en el pequeño bolsillo de su camisa, en el lugar del corazón.

Estaba sonriendo, pero al instante, su rostro se sumió en la tristeza...

Era inevitable: la hora pronto llegaría, y no deseaba posponer ni retrasar más el triste instante...

La despedida.

* * *

**Ojalá que cuando mires a tu alrededor,  
no notes que la vida se te fue,  
que a la hora de tu hora no me dejen ver  
el paso de los años en tu piel.  
Y ojalá que en el momento del adiós  
me recuerdes como te recuerdo yo.  
**

**La distancia nos distrajo, hasta que me enteré  
por tu carta, que no hay nada más que hacer.  
El cigarro siempre gana y esta vez también:  
no te culpes, yo he tomado el mismo tren.  
Y ojalá que donde vayas estés bien,  
por la puerta que te toque lo sabré.**

**¿Quién más que tú,  
con una pala y un sombrero  
abre la tierra, sin arado y sin tractor?  
¿Quién más que tú, trabaja en año nuevo?  
¿Quién más que tú merece el cielo  
para sembrarlo entero?**

**Y ojalá que cuando mires a tu alrededor  
simplemente, te presenten a Gardel,  
que el señor te dé su mano,  
y a través de él, te enteres,  
que tus nietos crecen bien,  
Y ojalá que en el momento de adiós,  
me recuerdes como te recuerdo yo.  
**

**¿Quién más que tú,  
con una pala y un sombrero  
abre la tierra, sin arado y sin tractor?  
¿Quién más que tú, trabaja en año nuevo?  
¿Quién más que tú merece el cielo  
para sembrarlo entero?**

**¿Quién más que tú,  
con una pala y un sombrero,  
sin más riqueza que una bicicleta al sol?  
¿quién más que tú, que siempre fuiste un viejo bueno?  
¿Quién más que tú, merece el cielo,  
para sembrarlo entero?**

"**Con una pala y un sombrero", Gervasio.**

* * *

**La despedida**

"-Queridos hermanos: nos reunimos, en este momento de dolor, para despedir a un gran hermano nuestro..."

Su madre y hermana lloraban desconsoladas, Emiko, no en muy mejor condición... Pero, para Kaede, era simplemente una locura: el tétrico día había llegado... Lamentaba profusamente ese sentir, cuando estaban enterrando a su padre, pero le era inevitable.

El cementerio: volver a vivenciar nuevamente todo el dolor que había contenido y guardado por tanto tiempo... ¡Dios, por tantos años!

Para colmo: al ser uno de los que se mostraba más sereno, se le dio la tarea de orar el discurso de despedida. Tamaña equivocación: pues, por muy sereno que se viese, guardaba la ansiedad de terminar con esa situación y correr, lejos de todo lo que le provocaba: de todo ese dolor.

Habló lento y pausado, homenajeando por última vez a su padre: al hombre que lo llevó a conocer el mar, que le dejó pasear en bóxers por donde se le diera la reverenda gana... Al hombre con el que había estado peleado tanto tiempo, sin querer dar el brazo a torcer: todo por culpa del cojudo "orgullo" que nunca conduce a nada...

Pero ya de nada valía el arrepentirse ahora: estaba muerto. Alcanzó a despedirse de él, a abrazarlo como nunca, a darle la mayor atención y amor que pudo prodigarle.

Con ello, ya debía dar vuelta a la página.

-Hijo, ¿vas a la casa?- la mano de la madre se puso comprensiva en el hombro de Kaede. Volteó la cara, algo extrañado del dulzor de sus palabras... Tanto tiempo sin sentir tal cariño.

-No lo creo: quisiera estar un rato con el papá... ¿Y Jun?

-Fue a casa con Emiko. Dios...- se sentó al lado de él, cayendo de un golpe en el asiento: producto del cansancio.

-Cuidado...- a pesar que guardaba cierto resentimiento, no pudo evitar preocuparse de su madre- No debiste haberte quedado: no estás en condiciones-

-¿De quedarme para despedir a mi compañero de hace más de cuarenta años? Kaede, por favor: tengo derecho de estar acá...

-Tienes toda la razón: soy un idiota por preocuparme por ti. Mal que mal- se levantó de un golpe, ante la triste mirada de su madre- Soy el que he querido quitarte la empresa, el causante de todas tus desgracias: lo sé perfectamente...

-No digas eso...

Sabía que era un mal, malísimo momento, pero tenía que liberarse de tanto dolor...

-¿Cómo pudiste?...- ahora sí que las lágrimas venían solas- ¿Cómo pudiste creer que te haya escrito esas cartas?

La madre se le quedó mirando, atónita: por muchos años que hayan pasado, por muchas peleas y discusiones anteriores... Esos ojos no le estaban mintiendo: ella tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-Hijo... yo- he errado tantas veces contigo. Te he causado tanto dolor, tantas miserias: ¿qué querías que esperara?

-¡Que confiaras!- se detuvo: el tono de voz se elevó involuntariamente. Se disculpó, bajando el tono- Que confiaras en tu hijo: ¿tan difícil te resulta creer que no podría hacer tal atrocidad?, ¿me crees capaz de amedrentarlas con tales amenazas?

-Kaede, mi pequeño: te hice tanto daño cuando eras un niño... Si temía, era por lo mal que me he portado contigo: por favor, perdóname.

Deseaba perdonarla, pero algo en su mente lo detuvo de ese afán... Vio a Otsune en los ojos de su madre, diciéndole agónica:

_**-Perdóname: por favor, perdóname…**_

-No me hagas esto: no por favor...- salió corriendo, desesperado del dolor.

Salió en busca de su hijo: actuaba con desespero... algo no estaba bien. La señora Fukusawa no tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo. A unos cuantos metros, Kaede estaba sentado en un banquillo: con las manos en la cara, frente a una tumba. Antes de consolarle, vio con espanto la lápida.

-Dios santo...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

* * *

-¡Vamos, chica jonron! No te veo muy animada...

Natsumi despertó de su estupor. Era ya el colmo: ni en los desafíos con Strike-man lograba concentrarse, pero en ese instante sintió un escalofrío que nunca había sentido antes.

-N-no... ¡No seas idiota! Por supuesto que estoy concentrada...- para lograr salir airosa de la situación, una idea macabra cruzó por su cabeza- ¿No serás tú el desconcentrado? Desde que te juntas con la señora Matsumata, te han traído bien cortito, ¿eh?

-¡Eso jamás! La señora Matsumata es la dama más liberal que he conocido: por lo demás, no es de tu incumbencia...

-Ah, ¿no?

-¡Elementalmente! ¿O es que acaso yo te pregunto por el bomberito?

Ahora sí que logró sacarla de sus casillas: con el bate bien tomado y los ojos lanzando llamas, le contestó, decidida:

-¡¡De ésta no te me escaparás, bobalicón: te me vas a la cárcel incluso si tengo que arrestar a tu polola!!

-¡Lo dudo: chica jonron! De una vez por todas, te obligaré a retomar el rumbo de la justicia bajo mis enseñanzas...

Con un excelente lanzamiento, la bola se dirige directamente hacia Natsumi.

-¡Vamos, Natsumi: que debemos volver pronto a la estación!- replicó Miyuki, ya cansada de tanta palabrería junta.

Sin percatarse, un auto se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección hacia donde estaban ellos. De pronto, se detuvo...

Fue un lapso de segundo: baja la ventana del auto, el brillo de un arma en dirección a Natsumi...

Miyuki alcanzó a darse cuenta: con rapidez, fue hasta donde se encontraba...

-¡Natsumi, cuidado!

Natsumi no alcanzó a ver nada, cuando estaba tumbada en el piso.

-¡Chicas policías!- dijo un asustado Strike-man.

Las dos estaban inmóviles. El auto se alejó a gran velocidad: Strike fue a verlas, pero un movimiento lo puso en alerta...

-¡Chica jonron! ¿Estás bien?

No respondía. Natsumi temblaba: de su pecho, sacó un líquido.

Sangre: sangre a borbotones...

-Tenemos que llevarte al hospital...- dijo preocupado.

-No estoy herida...- contestó, con temblor en su voz. Con suma sutileza, volteó a su amiga.

-Maldita sea...- masculló Strike-man.

La bala la recibió Miyuki.

-¡Voy a buscar ayuda!- salió corriendo el enmascarado. Mientras que Natsumi la abrazaba, en estado de shock.

-Es mi culpa: lo siento, Miyuki...

Sentía tanta rabia: con los delincuentes, con ella misma.

De la nada, se escuchó un grito desgarrador...

Continuará...


	15. Confusiones

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XV**

Nakayima la mira, incrustado en la pared: no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... Miyuki, tan pálida como la muerte misma, y Natsumi...

Bueno, Natsumi no se había movido en ningún momento de su lado.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos, la mayoría de sus compañeros miraba con recriminación a Tsujimoto.

Ella tenía toda la culpa de estos incidentes.

-Vamos, Natsumi: ven a revisarte...

-Estoy bien, Ken-chan... sólo déjame estar con ella.

-Esos malditos infelices, ¡hasta cuándo seguirán haciendo estas cosas!

Lo miró, con cansancio pero con mucha furia...

-Yo soy la causante de esto: Miyuki salió herida porque estaba a mi lado... Pero esto no va a quedar así.

La miró con algo de preocupación: Natsumi mostraba firmeza en su hablar, como pocas veces lo demostraba...

Ciertamente, también creía ser la causante de los ataques.

Se levantó de su lado: no podía seguir allí, por mucho que quisiese cuidarla. Ahí no era más que un estorbo...

-¡Tsujimoto, ¿adónde vas?!- la tomó del brazo: si era verdad lo que ella decía, también corría alto peligro.

-Voy a buscar a los bastardos que están tras estos incidentes: si desean que me les enfrente, no voy a rehuir la situación.

-¡¿Estás loca?! Ni pensarlo, Natsumi: no irás a ningún lado.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Ken-chan: ¡voy a hacerlo, les guste o no la idea!- de un solo tirón, se soltó de Nakayima y salió corriendo del lugar.

Se detuvo en el hall de la clínica: con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos.

-"No se las llevarán tan limpias esta vez: ¡juro que los voy a atrapar!"

* * *

-¡Pobre Miyuki! Siempre tapándole las espaldas a la tontorrona de Tsujimoto... Tal vez qué habrá estado haciendo en ese momento.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Ikuko: no sea cosa que lamentes tus dichos...- amenazó Yoriko muy cortante.

De pronto, ven a Natsumi entrar corriendo por el hall del edificio.

-¡Natsumi! ¿Cómo está?-

Al ver a Yoriko, la escrutó rápidamente.

-Lo siento, Yoriko: no tengo tiempo para las "mil preguntas". Necesito saber, ¿dónde han guardado los informes de la investigación que estaba haciendo Miyuki?

-Los tiene el capitán, Natsumi- interrumpió Daisuke. Al parecer, la mirada indiferente con la que se encontraba siempre, había cambiado-: los pidió hace unos momentos atrás...

Sin esperar más explicaciones, subió a la oficina del capitán.

* * *

-Ese lugar es muy peligroso, capitán: está a punto de caer. La estructura no soporta absolutamente nada...

-Es por ello que debe estar en la misión, teniente: de lo contrario, además de poder fallar en la misión, estaríamos arriesgando la vida de mis suboficiales...

El teniente asiente. Con saludo marcial, va en pos de la retirada, pero choca con una apurada Natsumi: tal fue la "colisión", que ella quedó tirada en el suelo.

-¡Natsumi!- Tokairin la levanta: todavía estaba medio aturdida, pero por la urgencia, se levantó inmediatamente.

-Capitán... ¡El informe, los delincuentes, Miyuki...!

-¡Eh, más despacio, Tsujimoto! No le entiendo absolutamente nada.

Tomó un poco de tiempo, tratando de ordenar las ideas en su mente...

-El caso de los criminales: la balacera...

-¡Ah, por supuesto! Le informo que logramos dar con el lugar en donde se esconden...

La cara de Natsumi se iluminó al escuchar sus palabras. El capitán mira en dirección a Tokairin:

-Reclute a algunos de mis suboficiales, Tokairin: lo envío con la oficial Tsujimoto para que se encarguen del asunto. Mal que mal, ella es la única que puede identificarlos...

La mirada de Tokairin se posa en Natsumi, que queda algo consternada por la petición... De pronto, el tono golpeado de Tokairin la saca del ensimismamiento:

-¡Por supuesto, capitán! Con su permiso...

Tokairin se retira, dejando a una Natsumi totalmente estupefacta...

-Tsujimoto...- espetó el capitán.

-S-¡Sí, capitán: voy de inmediato!-

Saliendo con rapidez, logró alcanzar a Tokairin.

Con tono inseguro, le preguntó:

-¿Qué haremos, Tokairin? Dime los detalles...

-Los sujetos están resguardados en un edificio a punto de demolerse... Generalmente, están en la periferia de la ciudad: pero, en este caso, se ocultan bien en esos lugares. Tendremos que ser muy precavidos...

-Supongo...

Ese silencio tan abrumador: era de esperarse... Mal que mal, el término de su relación no fue de la mejor manera.

Natsumi se detiene. Al verla, Tokairin se queda mirándola...

-Tokairin...

Le temblaba un poco la voz, pero logró sacar valor.

-Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de que no hemos tenido un trato muy cordial este último tiempo, yo no deseo estar más así: lo único que ocupa mi mente en estos instantes es en atrapar a estos criminales... Lo que haya pasado con nosotros, es cosa de ayer.

Tokairin la miraba con amor, pensando: "No me importa, Natsumi: mientras me mires así. Con la misma mirada decidida que he amado todo este tiempo..."

-Entiendo lo que deseas decir, Natsumi: escúchame bien...

Tomó la mano de ella: con decisión, la afirmó hacia su pecho. Natsumi quedó perpleja al ver ese acto tan cercano, tan cálido.

-No te defraudaré: vamos a atraparlos. No se me escaparán: te doy mi palabra.

-Gracias...- los ojos de Natsumi volvieron a llenarse de amor, de ese amor que había guardado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero cada segundo era preciso en ese instante: se soltaron con rapidez, y salieron a buscar a los criminales. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Natsumi se subió al auto patrulla: Tokairin se le queda mirando...

-¿Natsumi?

-¿Ah?...- no pudo, sino quedarse varada, con el rostro totalmente enrojecido al sentir la mirada fija de Tokairin sobre ella.

Fue un lindo momento, pero la voz de Tokairin la botó de la nube...

-¿No me habías contado que no sabías cómo manejar la patrulla todavía?

-E- ¡Eres un tonto!: ¿crees que me quedaría así de campante? ¡Ninguna máquina podrá decir que le ha ganado a Natsumi Tsujimoto!

-¿No quieres que sea yo quien la conduzca?

Buena acotación: a pesar de que había obtenido la licencia, fue a pelea limpia con el instructor... No era buena idea el "maniobrar" ante tal emergencia.

-Bueno: jamás me he considerado una mujer egoísta. Puedes ir al volante...

Souji sonrió: se subieron a la patrulla. Cuando estaban dentro, Tokairin vio que la mirada de Natsumi se había endurecido: ciertamente, era Kobayakawa quien siempre ocuparía ese lugar...

-Bueno, partamos ya.

* * *

La escolta no fue demasiada: cinco auto-patrullas se colocaron en radio de una cuadra, acorralando el edificio. Natsumi y Tokairin entraron en el terreno de peligro, mientras otros oficiales resguardaban le salida.

No muy lejos encontraron el edificio: en verdad, no había que ser experto en rescatismo (sin afán de ofender) como para deducir que la construcción se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

-Es hora, ¡ya vamos!

-No, shh... Espera- la tomó del brazo: unos ruidos dentro del terreno baldío- Debemos escondernos un momento: hacerles creer que todo está en orden...

-Maldición...- masculló entre dientes. Tokairin le recrimina con la mirada- No me mires así, Tokaurin: no lo comprendes.

-Comprendo perfectamente que, si no tomamos las cosas con calma, seremos tres los heridos: en el mejor de los casos.

-¡Deja de recriminarme!- le espetó en voz baja- De acuerdo: nos quedaremos callados...

La odiosidad fue de pronto, pero Natsumi no tenía cabeza para nada más: su amiga, Miyuki, había sido atacada y, con ello, toda la prudencia y sopor que estuvo manteniendo por tanto tiempo... Toda coraza se había destruido, y no estaba dispuesta a esconderse como los cobardes...

Unos sonidos de tacones... Maldita sea: Tokairin estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Noticias de la policía?

-Sigue viva, la muy perra: los idiotas no le dieron a ella, sino a su compañera.

-¡¿Es que acaso estoy rodeada de incompetentes?!- rugió furiosa, la morena.

De pronto, Natsumi abrió los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta...

-¡La conozco: fue ella a quien vi en el departamento la vez pasada!

Tokairin la observa, preocupado: de pronto, ata los cabos sueltos...

-Eres tú...- musitó, sorprendido- ¿Es a ti a quien desean matar?

Natsumi asintió: Tokairin no pudo evitar la estupefacción en sus ojos...

-Es una historia muy larga... Tokairin, por favor: debemos concentrarnos en esto.

-¿Por qué te expones, no te das cuenta que pueden matarte?

-No es excusa para no presentarme en la misión: si no es aquí, podría ser en cualquier instante.

Tokairin niega con la cabeza.

-No vendrás conmigo, Natsumi: no voy a exponerte.

-¡Ya es muy tarde para desistir!- su voz era baja, pero sumamente cortante.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? Me mentiste...

-No te mentí: Tokairin...

_-¡Señora: escuché unas voces por allá!_

Los dos se miraron con temor: mierda.

Apenas y escucharon los pasos, se subieron a un árbol cercano. Con el mayor sigilo posible, miraron cómo el susodicho escrutaba cada rincón del patio... Finalmente, tras duros segundos de expectación, miraron con relajo cómo se alejaba del lugar. Susurró algo en el oído de la mujer, quien no movió ni un solo músculo de la cara: sin más, se adentraban al edificio.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos para tantear el terreno: luego, Tokairin baja del árbol. Natsumi hace el mismo además, pero Tokairin la baja de inmediato, dejándola frente a él.

-Teniente...

-Natsumi, vas a escuchar atentamente lo que te diré: vas a quedarte en la puerta de salida. No vas a entrar: por ningún motivo... Si llegaras a desobedecerme, ten por seguro que doy la misión por terminada.

El tono de voz de Tokairin era demandante: Natsumi deseaba replicar, pero estaba hecha un cúmulo de emociones. La ausencia de Tokairin, la presencia de Kaede... Después su partida, el ataque contra Miyuki: a finales, Tokairin...

Asiente, sin la menor intención de pelear nuevamente.

Tokairin se arma: a pesar de ser instructor, debido a reiterados incidentes en la zona asiática, logró aprender rápidamente el manejo de armas y de desmantelamiento del "desorden".

Con sumo cuidado, ingresa al edificio.

* * *

Absoluto silencio: Natsumi temblaba: no quería ni pensar cuál era la causa del mutismo en ese instante...

Media hora de espera: ni la más mínima señal de vida. Movía de vez en cuando las extremidades: sutilmente, para no ser descubierta y no dejar entumecer su cuerpo por si debía correr.

-"¡Dios santo, Tokairin! ¿Por qué mierda acepté que te fueras a hacer el héroe? Si no te apareces en este instante, voy a ingresar al edificio..."

Tomaba el crucifijo con fuerza: no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que le habían tomado como rehén...

-"N-no puedo soportarlo: voy a entrar..."- pensó Natsumi: con sigilo, comienza a entrar en el edificio.

Esa era su intención, hasta que sintió algo gélido oprimiéndole la nuca.

-No des ni un paso más, ramera: sino deseas tener "macedonia" de sesos...

Maldita sea: la habían atrapado. Ella se da vuelta, y el sujeto la golpea con el mango del arma... Natsumi se levanta, tratando de contener con la mano la sangre de la herida.

-Suelta el arma, chica policía: ahora.

No podía sino obedecer: tiró el arma hacia un lado. El sujeto sonríe, satisfecho:

-¡Qué coincidencia, mujer policía! Justo, hace unos momentos atrás, estábamos conversando de ti... Maldice tu suerte, porque de acá no saldrás con vida.

-¿Por qué me buscan? Yo no los conozco: ni siquiera les he visto en acto delictual alguno...

El hombre le sonríe, poniéndole la boca de la pistola en la sien:

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Así son las cosas: y a ti, no te tocó la buena hada. Despídete...

El hombre estaba a punto de accionar el gatillo, pero una motocicleta encegueció su vista: Nakayima saltó por sobre la reja de madera, tumbándola. Al estar preso del estupor, Natsumi aprovecha la oportunidad y le manda una patada en la quijada que lo deja inconsciente.

-¡Maldita sea, Ken-chan! Por poco y me matan: ¡pudiste ser un tanto más rápido, ¿eh?!

-¡Auch, no me pegues! Lo que pasa es que recién me enteré de que estaban en esto: también debiste dejarme un poco.

-¡Ay, grandulón: me alegro tanto que estés aquí!- lo abrazó, casi estrangulándolo.

-¡Déjame respirar! ¡Uf! Natsumi, tu cabeza...

-No me pasa nada: ahora, debemos ingresar al edificio. Tokairin está solo, enfrentándose a esos malhechores...

-De acuerdo...

Estaban en ponerse de acuerdo, hasta que escucharon unos disparos y gritos...

Voltearon sus cabezas, asustados: provenían del edificio.

-Viene del edificio...Oh, no: Tokairin...

Sin protección alguna, Natsumi entra al edificio, seguida de Ken-chan: ojalá y el corazón le engañara en estos momentos...

* * *

**En Kioto...**

Kaede estaba en su habitación, arreglando las últimas maletas: era tiempo de partir.

Su madre le escruta tras la puerta, con cierto dejo de desazón frente a tal abrupta despedida.

-Esperaba que te quedaras un tiempo más con nosotros...- acotó la anciana.

-Es forzoso que parta ahora mismo, mamá: tengo asuntos pendientes en Tokio... Asuntos que he postergado y que no pueden retrasarse ni un minuto más...

-Ojalá que no te olvides de nosotros, hijo: n-no podría s-soportar- las lágrimas le cortaron el habla. Kaede la abraza con ternura, depositándole un beso en su cabeza: con todo el embrollo del viaje, olvidaba la tremenda pena que sentía por la muerte de su padre.

-No se preocupe por ello: nos mantendremos en contacto. Se lo prometo.

* * *

Juntó las maletas, ordenándolas en la entrada de la casa.

Cuando baja las últimas, va a despedirse.

-Cuídate, tío: te voy a escribir muy seguido- le dijo entre lágrimas.

- No necesitarás escribir-rebuscando entre las maletas, logró encontrar una caja- Toma: esto es para ti.

La muchacha mira la caja: al terminar de desenvolverla, dio un grito de alegría.

-¡¡Un celular nuevo!!- saltó, con mucha alegría.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Al parecer, vas a llamar a todo el mundo, menos a tu tío...

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?! Voy a llamarlo todos los días- respondió, extasiada por el regalo.

-Ah, ah, ah: la cuenta, Emiko. Tenlo presente...-repuso su madre.

-Yo te pagaré un plan, pero debes escuchar a tu madre: la idea no es que te pases todo el día con el teléfono en la oreja...

-¡Muchas gracias, tío: te amo!

-Ah, delfina: también te amo... En el buen sentido, eso sí: de lo contrario, sería un crimen...

Todos rieron por su comentario. La anciana abraza a su hijo: lo pone de frente y le hace la señal de la cruz en la cabeza...

-Que Dios te acompañe, hijo...

-Gracias, mamá: también cuídese Ud.

Terminaron de despedirse, cuando le tocaba el turno con Jun... La mujer fumaba con ansias el cigarro, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Suspira, algo cansada: la jornada había sido muy pesada.

-¡Ah!, bueno: creo que llegó el momento de despedirnos...

-Así es...- contesta Kaede- Discúlpame por-

-Descuida- repuso Jun, dándole una última fumada a su cigarro-: siempre nuestra relación ha sido de la misma manera. Sé cuáles son tus intenciones: a pesar de que siempre chocamos, no pongo en duda cuál es el significado de tus palabras...

-Ciertamente...-contestó, dando un suspiro.

Quedaron en silencio: Kaede le da un beso en la mejilla... En ese instante, Jun lo atrae en un abrazo: dándole un beso en la mejilla, le susurró al oído:

-Cuídate mucho, tontorrón: no quiero escuchar sino buenas nuevas sobre ti...

Kaede le sonríe: la toma con firmeza, haciéndole entender lo agradecido que estaba por sus palabras.

Pone en marcha el vehículo: las despide, emocionado. Comienza a andar...

Emiko sale corriendo, tratando de alcanzarlo...

El hombre se quiebra, al pensar nuevamente en su hija...

De vuelta a Tokio: a su labor como bombero, al viejo departamento... A ver a su querida Natsumi.

-"Pero antes, debo despedirme de alguien especial..."

* * *

Detiene el auto: llega al acantilado... Ese lugar que resumía todos sus miedos, todas sus esperanzas fallidas: lo que amo y lo que detestó por mucho tiempo...

Pero ya había llegado la hora de conciliar ambas partes.

Ciertamente, no perdona a Otsune, pero el alma de su pequeña en nada tenía que verse involucrada en tales asuntos. Del asiento de atrás, saca un ramo de tulipanes rojos. Se dirige con paso lento hasta el acantilado...

En aquel lugar, una animita con flores secas.

Toma una botella de agua: con sumo cuidado, vierte por todas partes el líquido, hasta limpiarla por completo. Con la misma solemnidad, coloca una vela nueva y la enciende.

Reza en silencio... Pero no podía más: el dolor era agudo e intenso...

Cae de rodillas, llorando como un desesperado: no podía evitar volver al maldito momento en que todo se tornó el mismísimo infierno. Repetía una y otra vez, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto:

-"Lo siento, Hikaru: por favor, perdóname... Nunca quise fallarte así: ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego, angelito? Estuviste vivenciando el peligro todo el tiempo, y no fui capaz de rescatarte. Lo lamento tanto, amor: perdóname..."

Tomó la imagen de su hija, puesta en un retrato dentro de la animita: le dio un beso y la dejó en el mismo lugar.

Estaba exhausto: al terminar la oración, dispuso a continuar el viaje...

De pronto, sintió una brisa tibia, agradable: las gaviotas encumbraron el vuelo, en lo alto del cielo. Kaede sonríe: el espíritu de Hikaru estaba en calma, en paz.

Su compañía leal lo resguardaba de todo peligro.

Con estos sentimientos en mente, retoma el viaje: de vuelta a Tokio.

* * *

-Dios...- fue la exclamación entre dientes de Tokairin.

-Te dije que podía ir contigo: ¿por qué te empecinaste en la idea de ir solo?

-...- El mutismo de Tokairin tenía sus razones: razones que no compartía Natsumi.

Las vendas que intentaba colocar bien se transformaban poco a poco en una mortaja egipcia: además, ya estaba algo molesta por la terquedad de Tokairin en afán de mantenerse en silencio...

-Listo...- trató de acomodar las vendas lo mayormente posible: Tokairin se incorpora, con ademán de salir sin más- Hey, por último, dame las gracias...

-Gracias...- musitó, con cara más de reproche que de gratitud.

Nuevamente, quiso salir de la sala, pero Natsumi no se quedaría así como así:

-¡Ya es suficiente: ¿qué demonios quieres de mí?!

Estaba totalmente hastiada: detestaba ver como se iba sin más, como si de verdad no le importara su preocupación. Tokairin le increpa:

-¿Qué quiero de ti? No es necesariamente lo que tenía en mente...

Natsumi frunce el ceño: a veces, pensaba que simplemente dejaron de hablar en el mismo idioma.

-¿Qué dices?

-Estuviste así de un paso de arriesgar tu vida, ¡así!- le señala con los dedos- Además de tener que lidiar con tu constante terquedad, me mientes: haces peligrar la misión.

-El capitán me dio la autorización: y te lo recuerdo, por si no te ha quedado claro... Los policías saben que deben arriesgar la vida si es necesario.

-¡Pues yo no voy a permitir que arriesgues tu vida sin más: sabías que te buscaban! Perfectamente, la bala que impactó en el cuerpo de Miyuki, podría haberte costado la vida...

Las manos de Natsumi le cubrían el rostro: debía contenerse...

Tokairin la mira con intensidad: tan solo deseaba velar por su seguridad. Sólo eso... por amor.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? No te entiendo...

Tokairin es el que la mira, extrañado.

-D-debiste... ¡Debiste haberte quedado en lo Himalayas!

Quería salir corriendo, pero sus brazos se lo impidieron: Tokairin la fuerza a quedarse contra la pared. La mirada, llena de furia, se posa en él. Por mucho que apareciesen más problemas, debía aclarar las cosas ahora...

-¿Por qué te preocupo tanto, Tokairin? Tienes a alguien más... Déjame tranquila.

-Eres una testaruda: yo nunca tuve a nadie... Fue una trampa.

-¡No me mientas más!

-¡No te estoy mintiendo, Natsumi! Yo-

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Si me quisieras, si de verdad me hablaras con la verdad, no estarías rehuyendo la situación cada vez que la-

-¡¡Te amo!!

En un golpe de voz, logró desbaratar toda duda: Tokairin le toca el rostro, intentando que los gestos de incredulidad en su piel se disipen...

-Te amo, Natsumi... Mi único afán en volver a Tokio es el de recuperarte: volvamos a empezar de nuevo.

-T-Tokairin...- la calló en absoluto: todo lo que deseaba escuchar de él se iba haciendo realidad.

Sin más rodeos, la atrajo hacia sí: tomó sus labios sin más culpabilidad, haciéndole entender que todo era un mal sueño... No podía creerlo: era todo tan maravilloso... Tan maravillosamente real.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, encendiendo poco a poco los ánimos del teniente: su lengua se introduce en la boca de ella, quien emite un gemido por la falta de aire...

-Te amo tanto, Tokairin... Te amo tanto.

-No te dejaré ir: Natsumi, eres mía... ahora sí que eres mía.

La aparente tranquilidad con la que se tomaba las cosas se fue resquebrajando en esos mismos instantes: las manos de Tokairin estaban en todas partes, amándola como nunca pensó que la amarían. De pronto, cayó en un detalle.

-No, esto no está bien... Natsumi: tu camisa- Tokairin la trae nuevamente a "tierra". Natsumi gesticula, algo molesta: esos besos en el cuello le estaban gustando demasiado.

-¿Qué tiene? Me gusta el nuevo diseño que le hiciste...

-Te la rasgué: ¿qué diría el capitán si te viese en esa facha?

-Pues...- movía unos dedos juguetones con los botones de su uniforme- que es la nueva "moda" de los Himalayas: auspiciado por el teniente Tokairin.

-Eres una golosa- le toca las mejillas.

Natsumi frunce el ceño: esa frase le recordaba a alguien muy familiar.

¿Por qué pensaba en Kaede en esos instantes?

-Hey, espera: ¿qué haces?- Tokairin le recrimina: Natsumi busca en su bolso, una polera que tenía para ejercitarse: le contesta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Tengo que ir a ver a Miyuki, ¿o qué: planeabas hacerme el amor acá, en la estación?

Tokairin se sonroja, al caer en esos pensamientos.

Natsumi también se sonroja: "¿qué fue lo que cruzaba por su mente para hacer tal comentario?"...

-L-lo siento, Tokairin, yo- no sabía qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo: ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan púdica frente a esos temas?

Tokairin le sonríe: se le acerca y la calla con un tierno beso en los labios.

-Tal vez no aquí... pronto lo sabrás...-termina, con una sonrisa- Bueno, me temo que estoy atrasado: debo dar clases a las novatas.

-Cuidadito, ¿eh?: que no deseo verte besando a nadie más...

-De acuerdo, mi oficial- con un saludo marcial, la despide.

Otro beso aún más largo: la cara estaba por completo roja, y, al parecer, el teniente tenía una fijación psicópata con devorarle los labios: de nuevo contra la pared. Natsumi, entre risas, trataba de alejarle, pero él la tomaba con fuerza, volviendo a introducirse en su boca, besándola con mucha pasión.

-Ah,... ¿Tokairin?

-Shhh... Sólo un momento más.

-Oye, si no es broma: escucho unos pasos por el pasillo...

-¿Mmm? Dímelo de nuevo, y modula bien.

-¿Cómo voy a modular, cochino? Metes tu lengua en mi boca, y así no puedo hablarte.

-Pues, mala suerte...- termina con una sonrisa en los labios.

Golpes en la puerta... Oh, oh: problemas.

-Te lo dije, papanatas: ya, te fuiste por la ventana.

-Te aprovechas porque soy alpinista, ¿eh?

-No negaré que me encanta tu profesión...- culmina con una sonrisa en los labios...

La despide, aún besándola, hasta que una patada en sus camillas lo detuvo: bajó rápidamente por la ventana.

Se coloca la polera con rapidez, tratando de disimular lo mayormente posible su sonrojo.

Todo era fantástico.

Golpes en la puerta nuevamente: ahora sí que la sacaron de sus casillas.

-¡Que ya voy!- respondió, algo golpeado.

-Oh, lo lamento, Natsumi...- unos pasos se alejaban. Natsumi frunció el ceño...

-Onohara... ¡Onohara, espera!- salió del escritorio rápidamente, sin meditar en su acaloramiento.

Onohara suspira, algo preocupado: se da vuelta para terminar de concluir lo que se temía:

-¡Onohara! Qué bueno verte...

-Natsumi, supe lo del arresto.

-Bueno, atrapamos a uno de los implicados... Los demás, lograron escapar. Lo siento.

-Hiciste mucho más de lo que cualquiera habría hecho por Fukusawa. Lamento lo que le ocurrió a tu compañera: esto todo es a causa de haberte expuesto en este caso tan peligroso... Te pido mil disculpas.

-No, no, no... No digas esas cosas, Giichi: haré lo que sea necesario por llevar este caso hasta las últimas implicancias...

Onohara corresponde con una tímida sonrisa: que ocultaba, vanamente, su desazón. Natsumi le mira, preocupada:

-¿Pasa algo?

-No me hagas caso, Natsumi... Espero- espero que te encuentres bien.

-¡Por supuesto! Estoy mejor que nunca...

-Tengo que ser majadero, Natsumi, en esta situación: por favor, nada de decirle a Fukusawa lo de la investigación y de la captura de los familiares de su esposa. Si llegara a enterarse, de seguro que no lo soportaría...

-¿Qué no soportaría, Onohara?

Los dos voltearon el rostro hacia el individuo.

Era Kaede.

Estaban en graves aprietos: lo había escuchado todo.

-Perro, puedo explicártelo todo...

-Más te vale, Onohara: de lo contrario, no voy a responder de mis acciones...

-Kaede, tranquilízate: ¿por qué te pones así?

-¡No te metas, Natsumi!- le increpó Kaede: la cara de Natsumi, antes blanca por la impresión en su golpe de voz, ahora era de enojo.

-¡Este asunto me incumbe: mal que mal, yo fui quien realizó las investigaciones!

Ahora sí que el impresionado e indignado era Kaede: la tomó de los brazos, zarandeándola fuera de sí:

-¡Te dije que no te entrometieras!

-¡¡Tu vida estaba peligrando, y esos tipos son unos bandidos!!

-¡No son unos bandidos!- respondió, con los ojos inyectados de rabia...- Están sufriendo, al igual que yo...

-Estás ciego, Kaede: no miras más allá... ¿Por qué te lastimas tanto?

-¡No es de tu incumbencia, Natsumi: ya no!- la soltó con desdén. Natsumi intentó apelarle nuevamente:

-Kaede, amigo...

-¡No soy tu amigo: entiéndelo! ¡YA NO MÁS MENTIRAS!

Eso fue lo que lo quebró todo: Natsumi lo soltó, herida hasta el alma con sus palabras...

-¿Mentiras?... ¿Nunca fui tu amiga?

Dio vuelta la cara: las palabras salían solas de su boca... Era de comprender: lo habían tocado en la fibra sensible. La muerte de su hija...

-No quiero hablar más contigo, Natsumi. No deseo verte más.

-Fukusawa, perro: ten cuidado en lo que estás diciendo...

-Por primera vez en la vida, Onohara, veo las cosas con mucho más cuidado... Y en cuanto a ti- se dirigió a Natsumi- Lamento los peligros a los que te expusiste, pero fueron innecesarios...

Dios... Sabía que tenía muchas penurias, pero esas palabras no dejaban de doler: ¿por qué era tan cruel con ella, por qué?...

-Tal vez me equivoqué, Kaede, pero no me merezco tanto desprecio: de verdad que no lo merezco...

-Eso es lo que crees, Natsumi: pero no es así... Se necesita, aunque sea, un mínimo de razonamiento para dudar siquiera en lo que hiciste: pero ni para eso te alcanza...

Era completamente el colmo: insultada en su inteligencia, lo único que se le venía en mente era en golpearlo... Pero, ¿deseaba golpear al muchacho al que apreciaba tanto, la persona que estuvo todo el tiempo en sus momentos de tristeza, la persona que enjuagó sus lágrimas, la que arriesgó la vida por ella?... ¿A la persona que quería con todas sus fuerzas?

Estaba en jaque: no podía hacerlo... Lo quería demasiado.

Bajó el puño, incapaz de contrarrestar el intenso dolor que le había provocado su desprecio... Sólo acertó en salir de allí, alejarse de la persona que le hacía daño...

-Lamento mucho haberme equivocado contigo, Kaede... Y no te preocupes, no volveré a verte nunca más.

Sin más que decir, se alejó pausadamente del lugar.

Era todo una mentira, Kaede mismo se lo había dicho...

Al ser espectador de tal escena, Onohara toma de las solapas a Kaede.

-¡Eres un marica: lo único que deseaba hacer era ayudarte!

Kaede, con los ojos cerrados, no contestaba a sus ofensas... Onohara lo baja: lago raro pasaba en ese instante.

-¿Qué fue lo que de verdad ha pasado, Kaede?

-No voy a exponerla más en esta situación, Giichi... Tendré que alejarme de ella si no deseo que peligre su vida.

* * *

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho? Nunca pensó en escuchar esas palabras: deseaba borrarlas de su mente, hacer como si nunca las hubiese escuchado...

Lágrimas nuevamente. Era una idiota, ¿desde cuándo se desmoronaba ante tales afrentas? Hace un momento atrás, estaba en la cima más alta de su amor...

Y, ahora...

-Ahora ya no hay nada...

Se sienta en el sillón del departamento: "Mastodonte" se le echa en las piernas... Con ternura, comienza a acariciarle. No pudo evitar las lágrimas nuevamente:

El dolor era abrumador: te tomó el pecho por completo. Como si le hubiesen quitado un trozo de su corazón... Entre sollozos, le recrimina en la mente...

-"¿Por qué me engañaste, Kaede?... ¿Por qué?"

* * *

**I'm down a ****one way street  
With a one night stand  
With a one track mind  
Out in no man's land  
(The punishment sometimes don't seem to fit the crime)**

**Yeah there's a hole in my soul  
But one thing I've learned  
For every love letter written  
There's another one burned  
(So you tell me how it's gonna be this time)**

**Is it over?  
Is it over?  
Because I'm blowin' out the flame**

**Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns the knife inside of me  
Take a look and you will find there's nothing there girl  
Yeah I swear, I'm telling you girl yeah 'cause**

**There's a hole in my soul that's been killing me forever  
It's a place where a garden never grows  
There's a hole in my soul, yeah I should have known better  
'Cause your love's like a thorn without a rose****e I'm down to my last licks)  
Because if it's over?  
Then it's over  
And it's driving me insane**

**I'm as dry as a seven year drought  
I got dust for tears  
And I'm all tapped out  
(Sometimes I feel broke and can't get fixed)**

**I know there's been all kinds of shoes underneath your bed  
Now I sleep with my boots on but you're still in my head  
(And something tells me this tim**

**Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns the knife inside of me  
Take a look and you will find  
There's nothing there girl yeah I swear  
I¹m telling you girl, yeah,**

**Because there's a hole in my soul  
That's been killing me forever  
It¹s a place where a garden never grows  
There's a hole in my soul  
Yeah, I should have known better  
Because your love's like a thorn  
Without a rose**

**Is it over?  
Yeah it¹s over  
And I¹m blowin' out the flame**

**Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns the knife inside of me  
Take a look and you will find  
There's nothing there girl yeah I swear  
I¹m telling you girl, yeah,**

**Because there's a hole in my soul  
That¹s been killing me forever  
It¹s a place where a garden never grows  
There's a hole in my soul  
Yeah, I should have known better  
Because your love's like a thorn  
Without a rose.**

"**Hole in my soul", Aerosmith.**

Continuará...

* * *

**Oh¡¡ Sé de personas que me odiarán por lo que hecho...**

**Bueno, pero el dramatismo me lleva. Agradecimientos por los reviews, y algunas cositas...**

**Natsumi THH: gracias por tus comentarios, especialmente por lo de la correción del nombre, pero ya me acostumbré al sonido ... Amo la pareja de Tokairin y Natsumi, son lo mejor: por algo he hecho este fanfic con devoción, aunque parezca que desprestigio a Tokairin... Te apoyo 100 para que empieces una historia: cuentas con mis felicitaciones de antemano y, por último: Kaede es mi macho regio, porfa no me lo bajonees diciéndome que es afeminado el nombre: me matas las pasiones por el personaje (ja, ja, ja)**

**Reico-chan: una de mis amigas inspiradoras... No se me apure¡¡ Existen cositas que todavía están en el tintero, como tú bien pudiste deducir... Así que siga leyendo: te quiero mucho. Gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Y no deduzcan más, que me dan ganas de decirles el final... (jajaja)**

**Bueno, cuidense y nos vemos a la otra...**

**Gabriela.**

**PD: Esto no quedará aquí, lo prometo. Vamos a ver más fanfics de esta pareja... Por mi cuenta corre...**


	16. La declaración

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XVI**

-La dejaste totalmente destrozada, Kaede: ¿a qué te refieres en cuanto a ponerla en peligro?

-Exactamente eso: también me duele, pero nada puede hacerse. Si deseo que esté fuera de esto, tendré que alejarme de ella por un tiempo...

-Lamento saber que te das cuenta ahora de la situación... Oye, lindo departamento, ¿eh?

Kaede se para frente a la puerta de entrada, con los ojos gachos: Onohara comprende su reacción.

-Vamos, perro: habiendo tanta muchacha linda por los alrededores, ¿cómo no va a haber alguna disponible para el "halcón", eh?

-Ja, ja, ja... te reirías si te contara...

Esa mirada ya la había visto antes, aunque nunca proyectaba tal intensidad... Eso sí que era un problema.

-No, no, no: dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, Kaede.

-¿Por qué no?

-...P-p ¡Porque no, y punto: no está bien!- se sienta en el sillón de golpe: Kaede le mira, sin tomarle mayor peso a sus palabras.

-Ajá, mmm... Menos mal que era yo el irracional.

-No juegues con lo que te estoy diciendo: ¡no está bien!

-Yo no estoy jugando, Onohara: el único que juega acá eres tú. No me has dado razón alguna como para justificar tu enojo... A menos que ella te guste.

Del enojo que sentía (mejor dicho temor), comenzó a reír: ese idiota siempre lograba bajarle los humos.

-Bueno, en ese caso, el enojado sería yo, ¿eh?

-Eres un papanatas: no me refiero a eso...

A pesar de la soltura del ambiente, recordaba lo que había visto y no debía ocultárselo:

-Kaede, es en serio: mejor olvídate de ella.

-Viste al novio, ¿eh?

-¡¡Maldita sea, Kaede: deja de jugar al psiquiatra!!

-Mmm, ya veo: los viste- fue al mini bar, a servirse un whisky.

No sacaba nada con tratar de ser sutil: con él nunca resultaba. Siempre lograba saber las cosas antes de que se las dijera...

-Aun cuando sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, insistes en seguir: ¡¿cómo no te das cuenta?!

-Me doy cuenta que el tal Tokairin es un bebé: tiene unos años menos que Natsumi y se aparece tarde, mal y nunca... Además de haberla engañado. Ella necesita un hombre de verdad: alguien que la iguale, no de quien se deba preocupar...

-Te estás yendo por una tangente, Kaede: dijiste claramente que deseabas despecharla para alejarla. De hecho, te recuerdo que lo hiciste: claramente, no va a querer ni verte después de lo que le dijiste.

-Deseo que se aleje un tanto: lo suficiente como para arreglar esto. Que no se vea implicada con estos tipos... La conozco: como es de terca, nos vamos a confrontar un par de veces hasta que pueda conquistarla como es debido...

-¡Bingo: excelente razonamiento, Fukusawa! Lástima que Natsumi no sea vidente ni telépata...

-No te hagas el chistosito, perro...

-No te estoy hablando en broma, Fukusawa: Natsumi no tiene porqué saber de tus planes... No se merece que le hagas la desconocida. Además, le estás dando el territorio propicio para que el tal novio se quede con ella.

-Natsumi va a ser mi pareja, Onohara: de eso ten certeza.

-Estás muy altivo, perro: no eras así antes...

-¡Mucha razón, Onohara! Eso fue antes, ayer, pretérito, yesterday, ieri, ¡¡como sea que se diga!! Ahora sí que voy a obtener lo que desee, y Natsumi es lo que quiero ahora: quiero que sea mi pareja, mi novia, ¡y no elegiré a nadie más! ¿Te quedó claro o te lo dibujo?

-Para mí, ningún problema, perro... Pero tal como te dijo Natsumi: te estás cegando.

-No es cegarse, sino todo lo contrario: por primera vez, Giichi, veo la luz tras el túnel...

-Entonces no te acerques a la luz, Kaede: no quiero que se me muera el halcón...

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Faltaría algo mucho más grande que la muerte para detenerme ahora!

-El rechazo, por ejemplo...- musitó Onohara.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, ya olvídalo: dame un whisky, sin hielo.

-De acuerdo...- llenó el vaso con alcohol: se lo sirvieron de un golpe.

-¡Ahg! Ahora sí que voy a hacer feliz a mi mujer...- dijo Onohara, entusiasmado por la bebida.

-Qué bajo, Onohara: que te tengas que valer del alcohol para cumplir tus deberes matrimoniales...

-No me busques, mastodonte: que me vas a encontrar...

-Ya, ya, ya: anda a tu casa, perro. Que tu señora debe andar con el alma en un hilo...

-Bueno: cuídate. Te vengo a ver otro día...

-¡Por supuesto! Y trae a tu señora: para que hablemos un rato los tres...

-Ya te iba a caer una mata de golpes, Fukusawa: menos mal que aclaraste lo de los tres...

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Estás cagado de la cabeza: ya, ándate. Encumbra el vuelo...

-Que te vaya bien con tu "bomboncito"...

-Hey, hey: cuidado con lo que dices de Natsumi, ¿eh?

-Ya, ya: que te vaya bien, Fukusawa...

-Ándate luego...- le cerró la puerta en las narices, de lo contrario, seguiría dando lata.

En realidad, Onohara no dejaba de tener razón: su novio tenía el paso libre... El que se haya visto tan seguro frente a él, no significaba que lo estuviese.

Si era sincero, la verdad es que temía la reacción de Natsumi... pero no tenía de otra.

Ahora, debía terminar con el problema de una vez por todas.

* * *

-¡Vamos: otro avioncito por Ken-chan!

-¡Natsumi, eres una hocic!- no pudo terminar la frase, porque la cuchara estaba en su boca. Con cara de pocos amigos, comenzaba a masticar las verduras.

-¡Ay, no se enoje la regaloncita!- le dijo en son de mofa, peñiscándole la mejilla como si se tratara de una niña.

-¡¡Natsumi, mis mejillitas!!- replicaba inútilmente, pues Natsumi ya le llenaba otra cucharota llena de sopa.

Ahora que la miraba bien, estaba algo tristona: generalmente, cuando está muy apenada, se pone muy servicial y atenta... De cierta forma, aplacaba la pena.

-Natsumi, ¿estuviste llorando?

-Con la cebolla, un poquito: ¿por...?

-Por nada... ¡¿dijiste cebolla?!- con la cara azulada, terminó por entender qué era esa cosa blanquecina que flotaba en el plato de sopa.

-¡¡Ay, tu alergia: se me olvidó, Miyuki!!

-¡¡Eres una cabeza de pollo, Natsumi!! ¡Ah, vas a terminar por matarme!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Al parecer, la enfermita ya se está mejorando...

Unas flores se asomaron por la puerta. Las dos las quedaron mirando, sin entender muy bien de dónde provenían... cuando la persona se hizo presente, a Natsumi le bajó la presión, hasta bullirle la sangre en la cabeza.

-¡Kaede! Tanto tiempo que no sabíamos de ti...

-Lamento haberme ausentado: esto es para Ud., señorita Kobayakawa. La enfermita más linda del hospital.

-Muchas gracias, Fukusawa: son hermosas.

-Ten cuidado, que tienen espinas...- refutó Natsumi.

Kaede la miró de soslayo: la mirada tan gélida de él le hizo doler el pecho.

-Generalmente, todas las rosas tienen espinas: claro, algunas son de espinas enormes. Imposibles de tocar, porque te hieren de inmediato...

No podía soportar tales insultos: por muy ocultos que se vieran. Salió de la sala, sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

Kaede volteó hacia Miyuki, aunque en su interior, seguía con la mente: si no era la indiferencia la manera de quitarle de la cabeza la absurda necedad frente a la idea de ser su amiga, se daba por vencido.

-Eh... ¿Kaede?

-¿Ah, qué?

-¿Podrías explicarme qué ocurre?

-Nada, Miyuki: no ocurre nada. Dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor: los cuidados de Natsumi son exagerados...

-Ya veo: si ella fuese quien los tuviera, se quejaría como nadie.

-Bueno, tú la conoces casi tanto como yo...

-¿Casi?

-Ah, Kaede: existen cosas que, por mucho que seas su gran amigo, solo nosotras podemos conocer...

-Ciertamente... Miyuki, debo pedirte disculpas por lo del incidente. Debo entender que fue mi culpa.

-¡No, no! Yo me interpuse entre los tipos y Natsumi: era a ella a quien querían disparar.

Los ojos de Kaede no podían más de la impresión: eso sí que no lo sabía.

-¿Que Natsumi qué?

* * *

-El perrito ya se estaba poniendo impaciente...

-Es de entender: lo único que desea es pasear. Como vivo en un departamento...

-Pobrecito...- la jovencita recepcionista comenzó a acariciar al perro, ante la mirada algo enojada de Natsumi.

-¿Por qué tan pobrecito?

-Ay, señorita: mire a tremendo animal, ¿cree Ud. que se sentirá contento en un lugar tan reducido?

Eso sí que era el colmo de la insolencia: sin darle siquiera las gracias, Natsumi se lleva al animal, camino al parque.

-"¡Ay, señorita: ¿no cree que se sentiría contento en un lugar menos reducido?!". Pedazo de idiota, ¡¿quién se cree que es: capitán planeta?! ...

Al soltar a Mastodonte, éste corre como un desesperado, persiguiendo las palomas: Natsumi le mira atentamente, grabando en su memoria cada uno de sus movimientos. Por un instante, parecían... gráciles.

Se sienta en una banca, con la vista puesta en el animal.

-Se ve muy contento su perro...- Natsumi ladea la cabeza, en dirección a la persona que hizo tal comentario:

-Señora Matsumata.

-¿Cómo te va, querida?

-Muy bien, gracias...

-No te veo muy bien... ¿Esa venda en la cabeza?

-Gajes del oficio: veo que estuvo en la feria...

-Sí: me gusta tener mi despensa llena de verduras.

-Así veo: ¿no quiere que le lleve yo el carro?

-No, mi muchachita: por algo estoy esperando en este banco...

-¿Strike-man la va a ayudar con el carro?

-Je, je, je: ojalá y pudiese pillarlo a estas horas. No: estoy esperando a mi "caballerito".

-No creía que tenía otro "pinche", señora Matsumata...

-¡Ay, qué cosas dices, muchacha!- la mujer enrojeció- Si tuviese un novio así, de seguro que me moriría antes de tiempo: Kaede es muy jovencito para mí.

-¿Kaed?-

-¡Buenos días, mi señora! ¿Lista para volver a su casa?

-Por supuesto, mi caballerito: vamos andando... ¿Viene con nosotros?

-¿Ah? ¡No, no se moleste, señora Matsumata! Tengo que pasear a Mastodonte y luego me voy al hospital...

-¿Enferma?

-Tengo que sacarme unos puntos en la cabeza... Bueno, cuídese.

-Ud. también, querida: esas cosas son muy delicadas... ¡Ya pues, niño: dígale algo!

Kaede con la misma mirada: pero, ahora expresaba algo más...

Como rencor.

-"El que calla, otorga", Kaede: y no deseo darle más vuelta. Un gusto verla, señora: y déle mis saludos a Strike...

-En tu nombre, querida- la anciana la despide, con algo de escepticismo. Luego de verle lejos, recrimina a Kaede- ¡¿Qué formas son esas de comportarte, Kaede?!

-Mi señora... ¡Ah, si Ud. supiera!

-Pues tendrá que armarse de valor y contármelo: lo que hizo no corresponde a un caballero.

-No puedo decirlo: es algo que resolveré a su tiempo... Y, además, me debe explicaciones: ¿cómo es eso que anduvo a altas horas de la noche con cierto enmascarado?

-Si no me cuenta sus problemas amorosos, yo no tengo porqué dar explicaciones sobre los míos...

-Mire que es mala... ¡¿Cómo que "mis problemas amorosos?!

* * *

-Y, con esto, terminamos las clases: Yoriko, apaga la máquina, por favor.

Yoriko apaga el proyector y enciende la luz: al parecer, todas las muchachas tomaban sagradamente cada clase. Pero, al parecer, no estaban pendientes de las diapositivas en sí...

-Bueno, para otra clase vamos a ejercitar en simulacros. Así que vengan algo ejercitadas: o las ejercito yo.

-¡¡Ejercite Ud.!!- gritaron al unísono.

Tras el proyector, Yoriko de destornillaba de la risa. Tokairin se rasca la mejilla, algo apenado.

Luego de terminar las clases, Tokairin se va a la oficina: Natsumi está echada en el escritorio. Cuando pone unos dedos coquetos en su cintura, Natsumi se levanta de un golpe:

-¡Dios, Tokairin! No me des esos sustos...

-No deberías estar trabajando: mal que mal, ese chichón en tu cabeza no se ve pintoresco.

-Algo más aquí no va a salir pintoresco si no te callas- le mostró el puño, amenazándolo.

-No, si era broma. Escucha: tengo unas entradas para el cine, ¿no quisieras?-

-Me siento un poco afiebrada: tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya al departamento.

-Hey, espera: ¿esa carpeta?

Tokairin señala la carpeta que tenía entre sus brazos.

-La carpeta del caso de los tipos de la balacera, ¿los recuerdas?

-Por supuesto: por eso mismo, ¿qué haces tú con esa carpeta?

-No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar: este caso lo investigábamos Aoi, Miyuki y yo.

-Ya no...- Tokairin le quita la carpeta, dejándola en el escritorio.

-Ya, no juegues: pásamela- intenta ir a buscarla, pero Tokairin se interpone- Me estás molestando, Tokairin: ¿qué demonios ocurre ahora?

-No te hagas la inocente, Natsumi: sabes perfectamente cuánto has arriesgado tu vida por la investigación. Y, para colmo, te están persiguiendo a ti.

-Eso no es ni tan cierto...

-Es por ese tal amigo tuyo, ¿no?

El tono que usó Tokairin no fue necesariamente tan sutil: más bien, fue con algo cercano al enojo. Natsumi lo abraza, para calmarle un poco... para calmarse a ella misma:

-No te enojes, Tokairin. De acuerdo: acepto lo del cine, si me prometes no hablar del tema hasta después.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando?

-¡Nada, hombre! Si no te oculto nada...- rehuye la mirada inquisidora de su compañero, que no dejaba de escrutar más allá de lo que no quería que supiera.

-Mmmm... De acuerdo: pero esto no ha quedado aquí.

-Ya, ya, ya: si sé que te las quieres dar de detective, así que después hablamos lo que tengamos que resolver...

Un beso corto en los labios: Tokairin se va, mientras Natsumi lo ve alejarse, con cierta desazón.

* * *

Y todavía dándole vueltas a la situación con Kaede.

¿Situación?, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?: su rostro enrojeció... La verdad es que la situación era pacífica y amena, luego se tornó crítica: y ya no era nada.

Nada: tan simple y tan complicado, pero así era.

La sacó de su vida...aunque, no dejaba de meditar en sus palabras: quizás lo dijo por despecho, por enojo, ¡quién sabe!... Tal vez, no debía tomarse tan a pecho sus palabras, pero hubo algo que no podía comprender...

_"-Kaede, amigo..._

_-¡No soy tu amigo: entiéndelo! ¡YA NO MÁS MENTIRAS!"._

¿Por qué dijo eso?

Lo soltó sin premeditación, si de alguna manera se pudiese pensar que fue un urdir para hacerle sentir mal y que, de verdad, se viese fuera de peligro... Nunca sería tan ciega como para no notar la cuota de culpabilidad que podría sentir, y que sus palabras fueron para cuidarla...

Pero no fue así: no de esa manera.

Cuando habló acerca de su amistad fue como si, de verdad, se hubiese sacado un peso de encima.

... Por lo menos, así lo sentía.

¡Y sigue dándole vueltas al asunto!

Se estiró en el asiento, tratando de despertarse un poco.

-El turno... ¡El turno! Maldita sea: tengo que irme o sino el capitán va a matarme.

Con rapidez, fue a buscar la patrulla.

* * *

-¿De veras que no deseas que te acompañe?

-¡Ahg, déjame en paz!- era la quinta vez que la seguía en la semana: Daisuke se quedaba a un lado, mirándola constantemente- Por poco y pareces maniático: andas buscándote un buen golpe... Si lo que deseas es que no se entere el capitán, será mejor que me dejes tranquila.

-Ojalá y fuese tan fácil...

Natsumi se da vuelta, con las manos en forma de jarra.

-¡Qué es lo tan difícil que debes hacer!, ¿eh?

-...- el mutismo de Daisuke era aterrador: capaz que, en verdad, ya estaba "rallando la papa".

-¡Vamos, hombre: no tengo todo el día!

-¡¡Me gustas!!

Se lo lanzó de un sopetón: Natsumi se lanzó al auto: estaba con la cara blanca, sujetándose de la puerta del automóvil. El muchacho que la estaba acosando constantemente, ¿se le declaraba?

-¿Ah?

-¡Ah, por favor! Trata de ser un poco más elocuente, ¡no me lo haces más fácil!

Natsumi se rasca la cabeza: ahora sí que supuso que hablaba en serio...

-¿No estás bromeando, verdad?

-¿Tengo cara de estarlo?

-P-pero ¡¿cómo me lo dices así?! ¡¿Te has dado cuenta que me has estado amenazando, acosando, me trataste de "fácil", POR LA GRANDÍSIMA MIERDA: PUSISTE EN PELIGRO MI EXPEDIENTE?! Y-y ¿Y me dices que es porque te gusto? ¡Y me lo lanzas así, como si fuera la nada!

-¡¡Ah, soy un papanatas!!- se sacudió el cabello con las manos, totalmente desesperado- Lo hice porque me dijeron que tenía que tratarte mal: que a las chicas como a ti les gustaban los "chicos malos".

-¿Te das cuenta de la reverenda estupidez de tu explicación?- le miró, con una ceja alzada.

-¡Ah: lo sé, lo sé!: lo lamento, Natsumi. Nunca fue mi intención que llegaras a temerme...

-Pues, estuviste cerca de ganarte un lugarcito junto a los psicópatas...- le miró, con cierto escepticismo.

-Lo siento, Natsumi: sólo... Ah, sólo quería salir contigo: aunque hubiese sido sólo una vez.

-Siempre pensé que era Miyuki la que te gustaba...

-Era otra táctica.

-¿Eh?- ¿Una táctica? Esa situación le parecía muy familiar. Por Dios, estaba sacando cuentas muy rápidamente.

-No saco nada con explicarlo ahora: estoy frito...

-Hey, ya: para, para...- lo detuvo, tomándole el brazo- No es tan grave. Hasta... podría decir que es ¿halagador?

-¿Te das cuenta de la reverenda estupidez de tu explicación?- le dijo Daisuke, con las cejas juntas casi.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te revindiques: así que, haz méritos.

-¡Lo lamento: lo sé!- se disculpó inmediatamente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Era broma... No fue tan tétrico como lo pensabas, ¿eh?

-Pues, no...

-No soy la "devoradora de hombres", como los chicos pensaban, ¿verdad?

-Me hubiese gustado acertar en eso...- musitó, con cierta malicia.

-¡¿Perdón?!

-¡Si era broma: una bromita blanca!

-Mmm... Ya. Bueno, lamento decir que estoy comprometida: además, yo te veía como amigo...

-¡¿Antes?!

-¿Creías que te veía como "amigo" cuando me tocaste el...?

-¡Ah, soy un imbécil!

-Ya: no, no. Tranquilízate... Vamos, mírame a los ojos:- Natsumi lo toma por los hombros, tratando que se sintiera más aliviado- voy a darlo todo por olvidado. Esto quedó hasta aquí: comenzaremos un trato cordial, no puedo ofrecerte nada más...

-...- sus ojos seguían tristes.

-¡Ahg! Vamos, Daisuke: ¿no me vas a decir que soy la única mujer en todo Japón, como para que traigas esa cara de treinta metros?...

-No es el asunto, Natsumi... Muchas gracias por lo que me dijiste, pero no resultará.

La oficial frunce el ceño: Daisuke le devuelve las manos, sutilmente. Se va, dejando a Natsumi con el trago amargo.

Tal vez... tal vez había sido algo "alegre" para la media confesión que le hizo.

-Maldita sea: si ya veo venir los comentarios... Este Daisuke, ¡cuándo iba a imaginarme yo que le gustaba! Y Kaede: ese estúpido... Este puto día... ¡Este PUTO DÍA!- con irascibilidad, Natsumi termina por tumbar un basurero.

* * *

-¡¡Tenemos reunión: REUNIÓN DIJE!!- Yoriko capta toda la atención posible.

Era el turno de noche, y los que pernoctaban no estaban de mejor ánimo como para escuchar los retos de Yoriko.

-Yoriko... ¿no crees que sería mejor que discutiéramos en otro momento?

-¡No, no y no! Esto es de importancia para la nación...

Todos quedaron expectantes ante el "comunicado".

-¡¡Vamos a hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños secreta a Kaede!!

La mitad de los allí presentes (en su mayoría hombres, a excepción de Natsumi) se cayeron de espaldas en un gran ¡Plop! En tanto, la otra mitad, femenina (excluyendo, por razones obvias, a Aoi), gritaban como unas locas: muertas de la emoción.

Natsumi espetó, siendo la voz de los que no les interesaba copuchar en esos instantes agónicos de la somnolencia:

-¡A nadie, NADIE que tenga la cabeza un poquito cuerda, le interesa alargar la noche fabricándoles una fantasía erótica con Fukusawa!

-Natsumi: esa boca...- musitó Tokairin, para que Natsumi se ubicara.

-¡Ah!: lo lamento, pero es verdad...

-¡Mira quién habla!: tú, más que nadie, debería andar planificando esta fiesta. ¿Es que acaso Kaedecito no es tu compinche?

Natsumi abre los ojos a más no poder: una patada por parte de Yoriko a Ikuko la hace callar. Todos los presentes estallan en una risa sin igual...

Tokairin queda mirando a Natsumi: estaba roja de la ira. Se sentó hacia un lado, siendo que no deseaba quedarse allí: pero era inevitable.

Si salía de allí, sin más, despertaría todo tipo de comentarios... Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era la reacción de Tokairin: la lengua, en ocasiones, es un arma muy peligrosa.

-¡Bueno, bueno: ya estuvo! ¡¡CÁLLENSE!!

Todo quedó en silencio: Yoriko tose un poco, preludiando el oratorio.

-Lo lamento, Natsumi: sin embargo, a pesar de lo que te digan estas tontas, es importante que seas tú la que realice todos los contactos: para asegurarnos de que va a estar allí cuando le organicemos la fiesta.

-Yoriko, yo- eh... No lo sé: no puedo asegurarte nada. Me pides ayuda en mal momento...

-¡¿Te peleaste con él?!- Yoriko estalla, rompiendo la vana compostura que trataba de manejar por saber más de lo que le incumbía.

-¡¡Yoriko!!- Natsumi la reprende, por su falta de tacto.

-¡Ahh, Dios santo: KAEDE ESTÁ LIBRE!- dijo una de las presentes.

Todas comenzaron a murmurar sin recato, mientras los muchachos ponían de lo suyo: de pronto, Daisuke interrumpe en el lugar:

-Ya: déjenla tranquila...- todos voltean, prestándole más atención- Podemos inventar algún motivo cualquiera, como una condecoración de los bomberos. O algo así.

-¡Tienes razón, Ashida! Eso resuelve el problema: fin del asunto- acota Nakayima: para poder frenar los rumores.

Natsumi exhala, algo más tranquila con la posición de algunos de sus compañeros, especialmente la de Daisuke.

-Sí: no tenemos derecho de indagar en las relaciones amorosas de Natsumi con el tal Kaede...- dijo Ashida, con cierta desazón en su comentario.

-¡Ah, Daisuke: ¿o sea que lo estás confirmando?!- saltó Ikuko, con la conmoción hasta en la punta de los cabellos.

-¡Ahg, por amor a Elvis: DÉJENME TRANQUILA!- Natsumi sale de la oficina, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Y QUIÉN ES ESE TAL ELVIS?!- trata de seguirla Yoriko, pero Nakayima se interpone.

-Eres un asunto perdido, Yoriko: no hay caso contigo...

-Natsumi...- sale Tokairin, con la mayor tranquilidad posible: de nuevo, los murmullos de los policías no se hace esperar.

-Esta Natsumi: primero Tokairin, luego va con Kaede ¡Y!, por si fuera poco, tiene enamorado a Daisuke...- escrutó Ikuko, moviendo un dedo circularmente en sus informes- ¡Vaya, vaya!: ¿desde cuándo Natsumi se volvió la chica más "apetecida" en la estación?

* * *

-Natsumi... Éntrate: hace mucho frío como para que estés afuera.

-No quiero volver- musitó, con la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Tokairin exhala, algo preocupado: se sienta al lado suyo. Toma su chaqueta y la coloca en sus hombros... De pronto, Natsumi comienza a sentir el exquisito perfume de su ropa: además de ser sumamente abrigadora.

-Me encanta su olor...- Natsumi se hunde en la chaqueta, mientras Tokairin la mira con detención.

-Eres hermosa...

-Sí, tiene un color muy bonito...

-No: tú eres la hermosa- espeta Tokairin.

Natsumi se le queda mirando: arregla sus cabellos rebeldes. Tokairin se ríe:

-Soy un caso perdido... Deja.

-Pues, a mí me encanta: te ves muy sexy.

-Si a mi damisela le gusta, yo acato- responde, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Natsumi le toma el rostro: comienza a besarlo, con la mayor ternura y amor del mundo. Después de un rato, se acurruca a su lado.

Tokairin no hizo mención al incidente en la oficina: tenía completamente claro que eran rumores infundados. Esa mirada cálida, de amor, no podía mentirle.

Amparados bajo el tul de la penumbra, no se dieron cuenta de unos ojos que los miraban con furia.

* * *

**Dos días después...**

-Aquí está todo: ya podemos irnos del hospital...

-Muchas gracias, doctor- saludó Miyuki.

-Onohara para los amigos, mi querida damisela- Iba a besar su mano, pero Natsumi le pega un codazo.

-Hey: cuidadito, que está comprometida con cierto chico aquí presente...- aclara Natsumi, apuntando con el pulgar a Ken-chan, quien iba por una silla de ruedas.

-¡Natsumi!- le increpó Miyuki, algo azorada por el comentario.

-¡Ah, lo lamento! Espero no causarle problemas con su prometido...

-¡Ajá! ¡No, no, no, Dr. Onohara: Natsumi está bromeando! Es un compañero de trabajo, nada más...

-Bueno, eso no me incumbe. Natsumi: por favor, que no se realice esfuerzos extraordinarios... A pesar que se portó mucho mejor que tú.

-¿Tenía que acotar con ese comentario?- increpó Natsumi.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Esta mujer es un "plato", ¿no lo creen?- acotó Onohara.

-Ciertamente...- llegó Kaede.

Natsumi da vuelta la cara: por poco y se siente incapaz de controlar sus emociones cuando está frente a él.

-Nakayima: te dejo las llaves de mi auto. Para que puedas trasladar a Miyuki sin problemas...

-Eres muy amable, Kaede: pero no lo creo neces-

-No discutas, Miyuki: debes reposar, y-

-No era necesario el auto: yo me la llevaré en la patrulla- espetó con enojo Natsumi.

-Te recuerdo que la patrulla era conducida por Miyuki, no por ti- le contestó, muy cortante.

A pesar de que no deseaba pelear, no podía quedarse callada mientras la insultaba sin más:

-¡Sí, tienes razón: ahora la patrulla se vino por telequinesis!

-Pero esos árboles machucados no dan cuenta de tu GRAN manejo del auto, ¿o sí?

Otra vez palabras hirientes: Natsumi le mira con los ojos heridos...

-Eres un imbécil...

-No quiero discutir contigo...

-¡Me lanzas mierda de gratis, de un tiempo a esta parte, ¿Y ME DICES QUE NO DESEAS DISCUTIR?!

-Natsumi- Miyuki se da cuenta de la situación- : Ken-chan va a llevarme. Quédate y conversa con Kaede...

-¡No: no quiero hablar con él! Me haces daño, Kaede: y lo peor, es que estoy tan agradecida de tu apoyo, que- sus ojos miran hacia el lado, sin intentar detener las lágrimas- que, a pesar que te has comportado como un patán, no puedo defenderme de tus insultos sin ponerme a considerar... que te quiero: demasiado... No puedo herirte.

Natsumi sale de la sala. Todos increpan con la mirada a Kaede: uno, más que los otros.

-Ya basta, perro- Onohara lo hace a un lado, para conversar cara a cara- Deja de comportarte como un idiota: discúlpate con ella y conversa como personas adultas que son.

Onohara tenía razón: sin pensar en las miradas de todos los presentes, salió corriendo, tratando de atajarla.

* * *

-¡Ven acá, Natsumi!

-¡Déjame en paz! No-no quiero verte... ¡Que me dejes tranquila!

-¡No, no me iré: no voy a dejarte hasta que hablemos!- Kaede, sin intención, la tira fuertemente contra la pared: Natsumi contrae el rostro del dolor...- Oh, lo lamento... Discúlpame.

Natsumi le miró, iracunda: se sentía incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que lo tira al suelo.

La sorpresa en su rostro no fue disimulada: Kaede estaba en el suelo, escupiendo un poco de sangre, producto del golpe. A los pocos momentos, se levanta como si nada...

-Ahg... eso sí que dolió, Natsumi...

-¡Te lo mereces: por marica!

-Por algo lo recibí, sin esquivarlo... Natsumi...- Kaede se le acerca, pero ella le da una cachetada.

-No te me acerques, ¡te digo!

-No me importa lo que hagas...- voltea la cara, para mirar fijamente a Natsumi- No me importa si me sigues golpeando, porque seguiré acercándome a ti: no puedo alejarte de mí.

-Mentiroso... Vienes a dártelas de macho ahora: ahora que lo has roto todo. Ahora que ya no hay remedio...

La arrincona, afirmándole bien los brazos: sin posibilidad de escapar.

-¿Por qué te entrometiste?, ¿por qué?

Natsumi le da vuelta la cara: no debía llorar.

Kaede le toma la cara, reteniéndola para que sus miradas no se esquivaran...

-Eres un idiota...- musitó Natsumi.

-¡¡Por supuesto que soy un idiota, Natsumi: porque no importa cuánto duela el verte indagar en mis asuntos, no importa cuántas veces arriesgues tu integridad en asuntos de gran peligro!! ... No importa, porque siempre termino preocupado por ti: porque te quiero, te adoro. ¡¿Por qué te expones a esto, no ves que podrían matarte?!

-¡¡No voy a dejar que esto siga así, Kaede: no puedo verte condicionado de por vida a estar en peligro de muerte!!

-¡¡Podrías habérmelo dicho!!- la suelta, alejándose un poco de ella.

-¡¿Qué sacaba con decírtelo?! ¡De todas formas, no me habrías ayudado a ayudarte!

Se quedaron en silencio: Natsumi vuelve a llorar.

-Ah, por favor: no llores... Sabes que detesto verte llorar.

-¡Es tu culpa!

-¿Mía?

-¡Desde el momento en que te conocí, DESDE ESE INSTANTE no puedo aguantar nada!: ¡me desmorono, me pongo a llorar como una chiquilla estúpida: antes, por lo menos, intentaba pasarlo de lado!... Te necesito como nunca antes había necesitado a alguien en mi vida... ¡Te quiero acá, cerca de mí!

Kaede comienza a reír, con la misma mirada de ternura que tenía siempre:

-¿Me necesitas a mí: yo, que te he dado tantos problemas, que puse en peligro a Miyuki, a ti misma?

-¡Kaede! Te he repetido que no es tu culpa...

-Y, ¿por qué sigues tan reacia a que te abrace?

-Me dijiste que era una tonta: negaste nuestra amistad, ¿cómo pudiste?

Kaede la abraza con fuerza: Natsumi intentaba desasirse de su abrazo, pero la tomaba con fuerza, como si fuese lo más preciado que tenía en su vida.

-Te quiero tanto...tanto- le repite una y otra vez, mientras besa su mejilla.

-Eres el idiota más grande del mundo:... y, aún así: el idiota al que más quiero.

**I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory**

Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide

**I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me**

I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been

**Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
**

**I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
**

**I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me **

**Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
**

**I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
**

**I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me **

"**Here with me", Dido.**

* * *

-No, ya no soy el idiota al que más quieres...

Natsumi lo mira, con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Me enteré que tu novio llegó a Tokio: ¿de verdad le has perdonado?

Natsumi se suelta de él.

No deseaba reiterar en sus celos, pero era tan difícil con ella: cerca de él... Con el aroma de su cuerpo en el aire.

-No era cierto: me lo dijo él mismo...

-Tal vez te esté mintiendo...

-¡Kaede!

-¡Puede ser cierto lo que te digo!

-Conozco a Tokairin: él no sería capaz...

-¿De besar a otra chica? Tú misma me lo has contado...

-Basta, esto es absurdo: no voy a discutir más contigo. No quiero.

-¿Por qué te pones así, Natsumi? Él no te merece: no te quiere...

-¡No lo conoces, Kaede! Ya es suficiente: no deseo escuchar más del tema...

-No, Natsumi: el que se cansó de ser el estúpido que te previene de todo soy yo. Te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo: tenlo por seguro.

Natsumi lo mira, casi enajenada del ser que le estaba mirando ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué me dices esto, Kaede?, ¿por qué siempre te colocas así cuando te hablo de Tokairin?

Había llegado el momento: Natsumi dio el pie para hablar claro de una vez por todas.

Si no lo aclaraba en ese mismo instante, la perdería para siempre.

Era el momento propicio: tenía que declararle su amor.

-Natsumi, yo- yo debo: debo decirte algo muy importante...

Continuará...

* * *

**Ah¡¡ Tensión, tensión...: no les parece emocionante??**

**Para mí es triste: poco a poco, veo venir el final de esta historia que, como ven, consume toda mi capacidad literaria... Docientas páginas ya pasadas: que tienen que ir llegando al final. Aunque, no me desagradaría continuarlo: pero deberes son deberes.**

**Sin embargo, como dije: no quedará aquí.**

**Saludos a todas las lectoras habidas y por haber: gracias por el apoyo y, ¡no se preocupen!: todavía quedan algunos capítulos y drama para continuar la historia.**

**Cuídense, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Abrazos desde Chile.**

**Gabriela.**


	17. Desilusiones

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XVII**

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- Natsumi estaba temblando: algo no muy bueno estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Natsumi, te estuve buscando por todas partes!- Tokairin se acercaba al lugar: Kaede calla. Cuando llega, le da un beso en los labios- ¿No me dijiste que estarías esperándome en el hall del hospital?

-Lo lamento, Tokairin: tenía que hablar con un amigo...

Tokairin observa al susodicho: frente a él, un hombre bastante joven. De muy buena apariencia... Kaede lo reconoce inmediatamente: sus actitudes cambian rápidamente.

-Ah, tú eres Kaede Fukusawa...

-Sí: mucho gusto.

-Soy Tokairin: Souji Tokairin...

-¡Ahg, qué formales están!- replicó Natsumi, que sentía cierta densidad en el ambiente- Tokairin: Kaede es mi mejor amigo. Lo conocí hace un año atrás...

-¡Vaya! Deben ser muy amigos...

-Por supuesto...- Kaede sonríe, pero no con muy buenas intenciones- Hemos pasado de TODO: juntos.

La tensión se sintió en el ambiente: Natsumi increpa con los ojos a Kaede, mientras Tokairin frunce el ceño, algo molesto por lo ambiguo del comentario.

-¡Ah, ajajá: ¿no te lo había contado antes?! ¡Este chico es un plato!- acotó Natsumi, dándole un amistoso empujón a Kaede: con mensaje subliminal "cállate la boquita"...

-Tengo treinta, Natsumi: no soy un muchacho...- masculla, siempre con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No te comportas como uno...- masculla, con la misma sonrisa, algo más nerviosa.

-Me da mucho gusto conocerte, Kaede: Natsumi me habla mucho de ti... Y, bueno: muchas cosas de las que dijo son ciertas...

-¡Ah, ya! Veo que cierta señorita ha abierto la boca...- mira inquisidoramente a Natsumi.

-¡A mí no me veas así! He hablado puras maravillas de ti...

-¿Podría saber qué cosas te ha dicho la dama aquí presente?

-¡No, Tokairin: no se los digas!

-¿Por qué no, Natsumi?

-P-porque... ¡Porque Kaede es muy creído: se le va a salir el ego por las orejas!

-¡Oye, eso no es cierto!

-¡Ja, ja, JA!: ¿vas a dejarme de mentirosa frente a mi novio?

-Ud. se descalifica sola, señorita Tsujimoto...

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Se parecen mucho los dos...

Se quedan mirando, y contestan al mismo tiempo:

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Luego más risas... Kaede se despide de ambos, excusándose con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese. Cuando seguían, en vano, intentando que se quedara con ellos, el sonido de la sirena de los bomberos sonó a lo lejos: Kaede se va corriendo, mientras Natsumi se le queda viendo.

Tokairin la mira, algo preocupado del brillo en los ojos de Natsumi.

-Mi amor, ¿nos vamos?

-¡Ah!- Natsumi se asusta, algo ensimismada- Disculpa. Bueno, andando.

Lo toma de la mano, caminando hacia el cine.

* * *

-¿Te gustó "Sweeney Todd"?

-Algo macabro... pero, ¡bueno!: te dije que viéramos "Transformers"

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Pensé que te iba a gustar, como les gusta a las chicas...

-¿Perdón?- Natsumi se detuvo: con el rabillo de la mirada, le dio a entender que no le agradó su comentario.

-¡Ah: vamos, Natsumi! Te creía más "amplia de criterio"...

-Una cosa es tener amplio criterio, y otra cosa es que te las andes dando de galancete con las mocosas esas...

-No son unas mocosas, Natsumi.

-¡Tanto peor!- va apresurando el paso: Tokairin la toma del brazo y la besa en los labios- No me vas a convencer con ese escuálido beso...

-Bueno... Entonces, tendré que esforzarme- la tomó de la cintura, besándola más fogosamente. Natsumi le atrae, con las manos en la nuca, a profundizar el beso.

Nunca pensó que Tokairin la besaría, alguna vez, de esa forma tan salvaje y apasionada.

Todo era prefecto, hasta que un escalofrío en la espalda la despertó del trance.

-Espera...- Natsumi pone las manos en su pecho, haciendo distancia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alguien... Alguien nos está espiando.

-¡Ah, vamos!: ¿hablas en serio?- Tokairin la queda mirando, mientras Natsumi escruta, con la mirada, cada rincón que pudiese despertarle la más mínima sospecha.

De pronto, sintió unos dedos firmes en su cintura.

-Tokairin...

-No es nadie: despreocúpate. Ahora, ven conmigo.

A la fuerza, Natsumi se va: pero esa mirada no dejaba de sentirla tras la nuca.

* * *

-Tres días encerrados en este cuchitril: creo que ya lo he soportado todo...

-No te quejes. Nuestro hermano debe estar pasándola peor- objeta uno de ellos, arrojando una coronta de manzana por la ventana...

-Espero que sepa tener la boca bien cerrada- mira con el rabillo de la mirada al sujeto.

-No nos delatará, si es eso lo que temes tanto: no va a poner en peligro a sus hermanos.

-Yo no sé nada: no me fío de nadie.

-Entonces, estamos perdidos- termina diciendo, estirando los brazos: como preludiando el descanso.

-¡No me dejes hablando sola: ¿cómo es eso de que estamos perdidos?!

-Se te olvida recordar cuál es el motivo de nuestra misión: está más allá del temor de vernos descubiertos... Por Otsune.

-¡Ya lo sé!- termina gritándole, con los codos en la mesa, tratando de aplacar un incipiente dolor de cabeza.

-... No estás siendo cautelosa.

-¡No deseo ser cautelosa: quiero vivir, vivir como es debido!

-... No podemos darnos esa licencia: lo sabes perfectamente.

-Quisiera poder terminar esta pesadilla: matar a la inútil esa...

-En cuanto a eso...- objeta el hombre- Creo que no es menester el entrometer más a la muchacha: mejor, matemos a Kaede y nos desligamos de esto de una vez por todas...

-¡¡No!!

La expresión fue de golpe: el hombre se le queda mirando, con el ceño fruncido...

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Esa perra intenta ocupar el lugar de Otsune: yo no lo permitiré...

-Hikaru...- recrimina con la mirada a la muchacha.

-¡Basta: ¿por qué me estás mirando así?!- su histeria era cada vez peor.

-... Será mejor que no te involucres en la próxima misión- el sujeto se aleja. Hikaru se interpone en la puerta, algo nerviosa.

-No lo hagas: por favor...

-Hikaru, te lo advierto...- el hombre se veía algo tenso.

-¡¡No: no lo mates, no todavía!! ¡¡Es que no ha escarmentado lo!!-

-¡¡Te dije que te callaras!!

Una cachetada la bota al suelo. Momentos después, se escuchan sus sollozos.

El hombre se da un manotazo en la cara: se le había pasado la mano.

-Hikaru, por favor... Yo- ya no llores, princesa- se hinca y la abraza. Por unos momentos, ella le abraza, pero se deshace de su abrazo.

-Hermano, por favor: no lo mates, no lo mates... con la muerte de su hijita ya escarmentó lo suficiente...- estaba como una posesa: el hombre da un suspiro.

-Eso lo dices... porque estás enamorada de él.

La muchacha devuelve la mirada, con terror en sus ojos...

-Te entiendo, Hikaru: siempre fue muy atento contigo... Nunca le creíste capaz de tales atrocidades, pero no es así. Como comprendo el sufrimiento de tu parte, no te involucraré más en el asunto: estás libre de acción.

-Hermano...-la muchacha se queda inmóvil, mientras el hombre avanza hasta la puerta de salida- No... ¡No, hermano: por favor, escúchame!

-¡¡Ya es suficiente, Hikaru!!- el golpe de voz retumbó en el piso. La muchacha queda sin palabras...

-No deseo que muera... Por favor.

-¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡¡Otsune y Hikaru murieron por su culpa: todo es por su culpa!! Si su viscosa sonrisa, o los ojos bonitos alguna vez te dijeron lo contrario, ¡mala suerte! Por mí corre que, lo antes posible, el marica pague por el sufrimiento de mi hermana: ¡y eso será con la muerte! Fin de la discusión...- el hombre da un portazo, que queda dando eco por toda la habitación: la muchacha se echa en la cama a llorar.

-"Debes escapar, amor mío: escapar lo más pronto posible..."

* * *

Kaede mira por la ventana: tiene una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos. Toma un sorbo y sigue mirando afuera...

-Pronto va a nevar... Mmm: siempre quise ver cómo caía la nieve, pero jamás me pude dar la licencia de hacerlo. No tenía tiempo: en verdad, nunca lo he tenido...

Disipa los pensamientos en su cabeza: comienza el invierno y, con el, los miles de collages en su mente.

Las corridas de trineos de antes, los escapes con Otsune de la clínica... Para poder mirar juntos la caída de la nieve: todos esos momentos enterrados, ocultos en la subconsciencia... los que fueron minados por el fatídico día.

Deja la taza en la mesa, sin intención de terminarla: toma uno de los álbumes.

Fotos a la mitad: sólo estaban Kaede y la pequeña... y, lo que podría intuirse del vestigio de una mano, tocándole el hombro. Esa historia, destinada de por vida a estar cortada por la mitad...

Cerró el álbum con rabia: nuevamente, la ira se apodera de él.

Era el odio, el que nunca le dejó vivir tranquilo.

De pronto, su ira fue disminuyendo. Recordó esa mañana: la última mañana que pasó al lado de Natsumi. La mañana después de revelarle la verdad...

* * *

**Flash back**

**"**Kaede la sigue hasta la cocina: comienza a preparar el desayuno, con la mirada de él persistente sobre ella... Natsumi le sonríe:

-¿Te preocupa que te queme la cocina?

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Más o menos...

-Tonto...- espeta, con fingida molestia- Yo soy un as en la cocina...

-Pues, a mí me importa saber cómo lo haces: hasta donde yo sé, los huevos son blancos y no plomos como los haces tú.

-¿De qué hablas, grandulón? Si los estoy haciendo- ¡¡Ah, me quemo!!

-Ya, ya, ya: que es mi día libre también. No tengo porqué andar haciéndole trabajos gratis a la señorita, apagando los incendios que provoca- le toma la mano, quitándole el sartén.

-Espero que, esta vez, le achuntes a la paila y no a mí...

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Es que necesitabas una buena bañadita, Natsumi... ¡Auch!- Natsumi le peñisca.

-¡Yo me baño todos los días, mastodonte! No como tú...

-Si era broma: ¡ah!, si desde acá te siento el olorcito- la toma de la cintura, tras ella: aspirando con la nariz el olor en su cuello.

-¡¡Oye, puerco: ya suéltame!!- trata de soltarse de su agarre, pero Kaede estaba como medio atontado.

Natsumi se sonroja al sentir su respiración tan cerca: le revolvía el estómago el tenerle tan cerca.

-Kaede... ¡Kaede: ya suelta!- Natsumi se zafa de su abrazo: Kaede se despierta del sopor. Se revuelve los cabellos, intentando buscar en su cabeza una buena explicación.

-Je, je, je: lo lamento. Estoy medio atontado para mis cosas...

-Eres un puerco: me dejaste toda la cintura llena de yema de huevo...- replica Natsumi, intentando limpiarse los restos de huevo crudo de la ropa.

-Por lo menos, no te dejé con la-

-¡¡Ya: no quiero escuchar ninguna de tus observaciones porcinas!!

Kaede la queda mirando, con cara de inocencia total:

-Te iba a decir que no te dejé manchada de café... De nuevo, analizas las cosas con tu mente "porcina"- le respondió, moviendo las manos al hacer las comillas.

-Mmm... Ya- Natsumi le miró de reojo, con la cara roja casi por completo.

-¡Ay, si se ve tan linda con las mejillitas sonrojadas!- de un momento a otro, la toma en brazos: so las réplicas de Natsumi. Le da vueltas, hasta que cayó en la cuenta... Natsumi se aferraba a su pecho, con los ojos cerrados. El sentirla tan cerca de él, entre sus brazos, lo llenaba de amor.

Cuando vio que había acabado, le miró a los ojos: Kaede la observaba con inmensa ternura...

-¿Sabes, Natsumi? Te ves muy tierna...

-¿T--tierna, dices?- el sonrojo de Natsumi es aún mayor.

-Sí: me encanta verte así... Me siento bien cuando te veo necesitando de mí, cuando puedo socorrerte.

Kaede la mantiene en brazos: de pronto, algo en la mirada de Natsumi cambia... Algo parecido al... Al amor. Tan pronto como nace, se desvanece.

-... Kaede, por favor- Natsumi se baja de sus brazos: sale de la cocina, sin mayor explicación.

Kaede camina lentamente, encontrándola en la habitación: estaba sentada en la cama, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas...

-Natsumi...

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, amigo? Dímelo, por favor: quiero saber en qué puedo ser útil para hacerte sentir mejor...

-Mmm... Sabía que te iba a afectar- Kaede se sentó a su lado.

-Kaede, por favor, no me malinterpretes: quiero estar contigo. De eso no te quepa duda alguna... Sólo que anoche- te veías tan mal...

-No es para menos: nos tomamos unas cuantas cervezas, ¿no?

-Te tomaste mi peso en cervezas...

-O sea, ¿una miseria?

-¡Estúpido!...- le tira una almohada, que logra esquivar.

-¡Ah, vamos: dime si no es verdad!

-¡Kaede Fukusawa: estás divagando en lo que te he preguntado! ¡Y QUE NO ESTOY FLACA!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Aun si estuvieras esquelética o gordísima, te verías igual de rica...- le guiñó el ojo, sonriente.

Natsumi se sonroja nuevamente: ¿qué diablos se proponía con tales comentarios? Kaede era su amigo, pero aun así, un hombre: un hombre hecho y derecho, con bastante porte, ¿por qué insistía en halagarla constantemente?

-¿Estás seguro que te gusta Miyuki?

-El que me guste tu amiga no significa que no me puedas gustar: si a eso te refieres...- Kaede se le acerca, como acechándola (en son de broma)

-¡¡Eres un tonto: ya deja de decirme esas cosas!! ¡Hazte a un lado!

-Natsumi: somos dos adultos, libres, sin restricciones... ¿Por qué te niegas a disfrutar de los placeres carnales?- está muy cerca de ella: Natsumi se incrusta en la cabecera de la cama...

-¡¡Te lo advierto, Kaede!!- Natsumi toma una sandalia, con firmes intenciones de tirársela por la cabeza si no desistía.

-No seas tontita: no vas a lanzármela... Te gusto, por algo te sonrojas cada vez que estás cerca de mí.

-¡Ah, ¿no?!- Natsumi se la lanza en plena frente: Kaede se tira al otro costado de la cama, adolorido por el proyectil.

-¡¡Natsumi: eres una cabra chica!! ¡¡Ahg!!

-¡Por jote te pasa: no vengas a quejarte ahora!

-¡¡Estaba jugando contigo!!

-Otra vez te fuiste por las ramas... A ver, deja- Natsumi le toma la cara, para asegurarse de no haberle pasado nada.

-Ahg, madre...- espetó Kaede cuando Natsumi le toca una parte sensible del ojo.

-Je: parece que, esta vez, se me ha pasado la mano...

-¿Esta vez? Natsumi, no te hagas la tonta: siempre se te pasa la mano con lo juegos.

-Y tú, ¿con qué moral me replicas? Hace rato que te vengo haciendo una pregunta importante, y me andas "agujeando"...

-No me gusta seguir dándole vueltas al asunto: con lo que te dije ha sido suficiente...

-No es por un afán de indagar en lo que te ha ocurrido, Kaede: simplemente, quisiera hacerte una pregunta...

Kaede intenta prestarle atención, pero se le queda mirando de otra forma.

-¿Hace cuánto que no te has confesado?

-¿Ah, qué?- Kaede contrajo el rostro, algo extrañado por esa pregunta.

-E-eso, que ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te has confesado?

-Mmm... A ver, a ver: ya ni me acuerdo...

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

-Tú sabes el porqué: no vengas a hacerte la desentendida del tema- Kaede se molesta de su actitud, levantándose de la cama.

-¡Hey, ven acá!- Natsumi lo fuerza a sentarse nuevamente- Eso te está haciendo muy mal.

-Suficiente, Natsumi: no voy a seguir hablando de esto contigo...

-Yo- lo siento... Sólo deseo ayudarte: no te presionaré más- lo suelta, con algo de angustia por lo que hizo: era complicado hablar del tema con Kaede, y con justa razón. A veces, Natsumi arremetía como caballo de carrera.

-Ah, ya: no te pongas así... Mi Natsumi- la abraza por la espalda, susurrándole palabras cariñosas.

Momentos después, Kaede recuesta la espalda en la cabecera: la atrae hasta la cama, cuando Natsumi cae dormida. Mueve los dedos hacia sus cabellos, acariciándole como si fuera una muñeca: le da besos en la mejilla, hasta que cae dormido a su lado".

* * *

Deja el álbum a un lado: deseaba salir, aun con la lluvia a cántaros.

Tenía que buscar una salida a esta situación.

No podía sacarse a Natsumi de la cabeza.

**No puede haber  
¿dónde la encontraría?  
Otra mujer igual que tú.  
**

**No puede haber, desgracia semejante,  
otra mujer igual que tú:  
**

**Con iguales emociones,  
con las expresiones que  
en otra sonrisa no vería yo.  
**

**Con esa mirada atenta a mi indiferencia,  
cuando me salía de la situación.  
**

**Con la misma fantasía,  
la capacidad de aguantar  
el ritmo despiadado de mi mal humor.  
**

**Otra no puede haber,  
si no existe, me la inventaré;  
parece claro que  
aún estoy enamorado de ti.  
Es la cosa más evidente.  
**

**Y me faltan cada noche  
todas tus manías aunque,  
más enormes eran sin las mías.  
**

**Y me faltan tus miradas  
por que sé que están allí,  
donde yo las puse, apasionadas;  
justo sobre ti.  
**

**Parece claro...  
Otra no puede haber,  
si no existe, me la inventaré;  
parece claro que  
aún estoy enamorado de ti.**

**Es la cosa más evidente,  
evidentemente preocupante.  
No, otra mujer no creo.**

"**Otra como tú", Eros Ramazzotti.**

* * *

-¡Léeme las cartas a mí, Erizawa!

-¡Dijo que me las leería a mí, Ikuko!

-Tranquilas todas: voy a leérselas si se quedan en silencio...

Todo el tumulto en la mesa de Erizawa: una oficial que leía las cartas del tarot. Se lo mencionó a Yoriko y ella hizo correr la noticia (como solía pasar cuando se le confidenciaba algo). Miyuki estaba cabeza gacha, terminando los últimos informes del día, hasta que Aoi se queda al lado de ella.

-Eso se ve muy divertido: Miyuki, ¿no te da curiosidad el saber de tu futuro?

-Si tengo listos los informes, por lo menos tendré asegurado el trabajo a futuro: no como las demás que se la pasan en una cosa a otra, sin dejar listo lo que deben hacer...

-Buena acotación, Kobayakawa- afirmó Nakayima- Yoriko y las demás se la pasan en ocio...

-Ja, ja, JA: apuesto lo que quieran a que se mueren de la curiosidad de saber cómo van a terminar Uds. dos...- Natsumi se da vuelta de su asiento- Aunque... No hay que ser gran vidente como para intuir que estarán casados en un par de años más...

-¡Natsumi!- Miyuki se sonroja al golpe, tras las risitas de Aoi- Eres una mal pensada: Ken-chan y yo somos muy buenos amigos, pero nada más. ¿Verdad, Nakayima?

Sin quererlo, Nakayima se imaginaba su "matrimonio" con Kobayakawa: en un hermosísimo vestido blanco... Después de ello, casi a punto de imaginarse la noche de bodas, las tres gritaron al unísono:

-¡¡KEN-CHAN!!

-¡AH, AH: SÍ, ACEPTO, PADRE!

Total mutismo, cortado por la risotada de Natsumi y Aoi. Miyuki, que estaba con el rostro contraído por la actitud de Ken-chan, se fue echando humos.

-¡¡Miyuki: espérame!! ¡Lo siento mucho, yo no quería!- Nakayima la siguió, tratando de conseguir su perdón.

Las dos continuaron con las risas, hasta que Natsumi se sentó en su escritorio, tratando de ordenar los informes de la semana.

-Esos dos van a terminar juntos: de veras que te lo doy firmado- comenzó a reír solapadamente, con la vista fija en la computadora.

-Pues, sí: siempre se han gustado... Lo malo, es que Nakayima es un poquito cobarde.

-Dale tiempo: debe temer al fracaso...

-Bueno: Miyuki tampoco es de "armas tomar". Perfectamente podría incentivarlo a ser más vivaz...

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Tienes razón...

-No sacó tus genes, Natsumi...

-Ciertamente... ¡Ah, terminé!- estiró los brazos, algo cansada de la posición que había tenido durante horas.

Estaban en conversación, hasta que una de las oficiales llega corriendo al lugar:

-¡¡Kaede: Kaede vino a la estación!!

Todo el tumulto de muchachas salió corriendo a recibirlo. Aoi y Natsumi se quedan en la oficina, con cara de asombro por tal espectáculo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! De más y Kaede podría ser un modelo o algo por el estilo: con la fanaticada que se forma cuando viene a la estación, no dudaría en augurarle un futuro próspero...

-¿Ahora tú te las darás de vidente, Aoi?

-Algo por el estilo. Vamos, Natsumi: de seguro y viene a verte a ti.

-Ajá, ¿y a ti quién te asegura esas cosas?

-Ah, Natsumi: no me niegues que el hombre siempre te anda buscando...

Natsumi frunce el ceño: nuevamente haciendo insinuaciones que no son muy realistas...

-Aoi: somos amigos.

-¿Amigos: en serio? Yo creía que eran andantes, o algo por el estilo...

-A Kaede le gusta Miyuki, no yo: que las otras no se den cuenta es distinto.

-Vaya... yo les creía ya novios...

-Aoi: las juntas con Yoriko te tienen mal informada.

En eso estaban, cuando Tokairin llega a la oficina.

-¡Hola!... Y, ¿este desierto?, ¿qué ocurrió aquí?

-Ja, ja, ja... Esto, querido Tokairin, se llama: "el tifón Fukusawa"

-¿Eh?

-Se refiere a Kaede- acotó Aoi.

-¡Ah, Fukusawa! Tu amigo... Mmm- hizo cierta mueca de displicencia.

-Bueno, venga teniente: tengo que conversar con Ud. unos minutos...- empujándolo de la espalda, lo saca de la oficina hacia la terraza.

El gesto en su cara le pareció bastante inquisidor.

* * *

-Tokairin: esa cara...

-¿Qué, ah?

-Estás más despistado y sopesado que de costumbre, ¿es que acaso no te gusta estar conmigo?

-No es por eso...- Tokairin la deja, yéndose a los alambres de contención.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Tokairin? Te vi algo raro allá, en la oficina.

-Puede ser...

-¿Algún problema?: ¿hice algo mal?

-No, Natsumi: ¡ah!, es otra cosa la que me inquieta...

Natsumi frunce el ceño... De pronto, una idea cruzó en su mente: al llegar a tal conclusión, se sintió incómoda.

-¿Tienes que irte?

Tokairin la queda mirando: debía enfrentarla.

-Necesito saber... cuando me fui a los Himalayas, ¿conociste a alguien más?

Natsumi abrió los ojos a más no poder: eso no era lo que esperaba.

-¿A- a alguien más?

-Sí... me refiero a-, bueno, tú sabes: que te gustara alguien más...

-Mmm...- Natsumi se echa el cabello hacia atrás con la mano, algo incómoda con la pregunta- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Puedes responderme?

-Pues... no: como a ti, nunca.

-Era de suponerse: sabía que eras incapaz de hacer tal cosa...

Se colocó a su lado, con la mirada preocupada. Tokairin ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle de frente.

-¿Qué hiciste, Tokairin? Debes tener confianza en mí...

Dio vuelta el rostro, mirando de frente a Natsumi: sus ojos develaban gran angustia... A Natsumi se le hizo un nudo en el pecho.

* * *

-¡Kaede, qué bueno que viniste!

-¡Ah, te hemos extrañado tanto!

-Je, je, je: yo también extrañé las bienvenidas tan efusivas...- se rascó la cabeza, un tanto sonrojado por los halagos.

Kaede las deja en la entrada. Al entrar en el hall, se encuentra con Daisuke.

-Debe ser un privilegio el estar con cuanta mujer te pase por delante, ¿eh?- dijo Ashida, con los brazos cruzados: en sentida posición de ataque.

-Debe ser una lástima tu situación, Daisuke, el estar tan pendiente de lo que haga con mi vida: ni siquiera me valdré de insultos.

Kaede iba en dirección a la oficina, pero escuchó la risotada de Daisuke.

-¡Ja, ja, JA! Me importa un bledo tu situación, Kaede: me importa Natsumi... Y, como tienes a muchas alrededor tuyo, optaré por tomarla.

Un brillo de furia apareció en la mirada de Kaede: de un instante a otro, tomó a Daisuke por el cuello, estrellándolo en la pared.

-Ni se te ocurra... ¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA, MARICA!! Si me entero que le has tocado un pelo, UNO SOLO, lo vas a lamentar toda tu vida: ¡¿te quedó claro?!

Lo soltó con desdén, botándolo al piso. La mirada de Daisuke era oscura, pero la de Kaede desprendía fuego...

-No serías capaz...

-Entonces, atrévete: que no vas a poder contarlo siquiera...

En eso se encontraban, cuando Natsumi salía del ascensor.

Tenía los ojos perdidos...

-Natsumi...- repitieron los dos.

Salió sin dirigirles palabra alguna: Kaede la siguió.

-¡Natsumi, hey!

-Déjame en paz...- le dijo, en tono cortante, mientras se dirigía a la cochera.

-Oye, te ves fatal: ¿qué te ocurrió?

-Nada...

-Vamos, ¿ya no confías en mí?

Se detuvo al escucharle: al darse la vuelta, sus ojos se clavaron en él con rabia.

-¡¿Alguna vez confiaste en mí cuando estuviste en problemas?! Ah, mejor respondo yo misma: ¡NO! Y no me vengas a tratar como una tonta, Kaede: sé perfectamente adónde van tus palabritas "cariñosas" cuando intento ayudarte...- espetó con mucha ironía.

Kaede la miró con sorpresa: nunca pensó que alguna vez vería a Natsumi con tal actitud.

-Sólo deseo ayudarte...

-Bueno: gracias por el apoyo, Fukusawa, pero prefiero confidenciarlo con un amigo... ¡Y!, como me has dejado más que claro que no puedo contar con tu amistad, opto por rechazar tu ayuda. Hasta luego...

Tomó la moto y la echó a andar: se colocó el casco y partió a toda velocidad. Kaede la miró alejarse, con la cabeza llena de emociones a punto de estallar...

-"¿Qué hice, qué hice?"- se repetía sin cesar: a punto de tomar el auto y partir a buscarla, pero se detuvo: una mujer le tocó el brazo.

-Discúlpeme, señor: ¿conoce Ud. al teniente Tokairin?

-"¿Tokairin?... ¡Tokairin!"- asoció al novio de Natsumi- Sí, lo conozco: al parecer, está dentro de la estación. Con su permiso, señorita.

Sin perder más tiempo, decidió ir en su búsqueda, pero la mujer insistía:

-¿Podría acompañarme? No conozco en absoluto este país, mucho menos el protocolo de la estación: si es tan amable.

Estaba desesperado, pero la mirada de la mujer era de suma sencillez: con un suspiro, aceptó en conducirla hasta la estación.

Tokairin justamente salió de la estación, cuando cayó en la cuenta de la persona que venía a verlo...

-Masumi...

-Tokairin, e- ¡estaba tan angustiada sin poder verte!- se lanzó a sus brazos, ante la mirada atónita de Kaede. Tokairin la trataba con bastante familiaridad.

De pronto, un flash en su mente:

"_**Me engañó, Kaede ... Me dio el corte: cuando pasó lo del incidente del baleo..."**_

-Maldita sea...- salió corriendo en busca del auto.

-Kaede, ¡Kaede, espera!- Tokairin intentó detener a Kaede, para buscar ayuda de su parte.

-Ni lo pienses, Tokairin: sólo aléjate de ella- espetó cortante y amenazador. Encendió el motor del auto y fue en su búsqueda.

* * *

-¡Natsumi! ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

-Quería verte: te tengo algo botada, ¿eh?

-No te preocupes, Natsumi: sé que siempre te preocupas por mí. Las dos nos cuidamos siempre...

-Supongo... Por lo menos, te viniste temprano y te recostaste, como te dijo el doctor- buscó una silla para sentarse cerca de ella- Te ves algo pálida: debes tener frío. Te voy a encender la estufa...

-No es necesario...

-¡Ahg, Miyuki! Déjame consentirte alguna vez: siempre te causo problemas, así que ahora me toca a mí el cuidarte...

-Te pasó algo, ¿no?

Se quemó los dedos al escucharle.

-¡Auch! Dolió...

-Ja, ja, ja: Natsumi, eres una despistada...

-Cierto: soy una despistada, no me doy cuenta de nada aunque me pase por las narices...- musitó, al pensar en Tokairin y lo que le contó.

-¿Ah?

-No, nada: no me escuches...

-Sigues en tu testarudez: ¿cuándo va a llegar el día en que me confíes, aunque sea por una vez, alguno de tus problemas?

-El día en que no pueda lidiar con ellos: y, como voy, no lo veo muy lejano... Eso sí: primero me voy a ir al loquero.

-Natsumi...

-¡Ah, Miyuki: te digo que estoy bien! No me pasa nada...

-El capitán se enojará contigo por ausentarte así como así.

-No lo creo...

Miyuki se le quedó mirando, sin entenderle.

-Me tomé las semanas de vacaciones.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!... ¡Natsumi Tsujimoto, me prometiste que las pasaríamos juntas!

-Estoy atareada de todo en la estación: quiero desligarme un momento. Además, como te conozco bien, te vas a pasar las vacaciones de largo...

-Esperaba para tomarlas en verano: no tiene gracia el tomarlas en preludio del invierno.

-A mí me da exactamente lo mismo: sea invierno o verano...

-Mentirosa: a ti te encanta el verano, por algo siempre esperas a esa temporada para tomártelas...

-¡Es suficiente: ya cometí el error de tomarlas, pero no hay vuelta atrás! Por favor, Miyuki: no deseo pelear más. Estoy decidida a desligarme de todo este revoltijo- se sentó de golpe en la cama, con las manos tapándole la cara.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas allá?

-Algo así...

-Natsumi: mi niña chiquita... Siempre haces las cosas de frente, y a algunas personas les molesta...

-... O les gusta más de la cuenta: no me digas niña, que estoy de malas con Kaede.

-¿A él le gusta demasiado tu actitud?

-No, es ese Daisuke: ¿te conté que se me declaró?

-¡Ah, no: ¿el pervertido de Daisuke que tú y yo conocemos?!

-Ese mismito. Me contó que me andaba persiguiendo porque los chicos le aconsejaron que debía ser amenazante: que así me atraería...

-¡Ajajá! ¡Qué idiotas! Natsumi, estás bastante atrayente para los muchachos...

-No me digas nada, Miyuki: no soy como OTRAS que andan calentando sopas y no se las toman después...

-¡Natsumi!- le replicó ante tales dichos. Natsumi comenzó a reír.

-Si era una bromita, no te me arrugues...

-Eres malvada...

-Ya, ya, ya: le traigo la estufita a la niña y se va a tomar una sopita que le voy a hacer...

-¡No ahumada, por favor!

-Ja, ja, JA: chistosita...

Cuando iba en dirección a la cocina, Miyuki le grita desde la pieza:

-¡Natsumi, cierra el ventanal del living!

-De acuerdo... Por eso estás tan helada, Miyuki: si tienes la-

Quedó parada justo enfrente de la ventana: había comenzado a nevar...

-E-está...-

Avanzó hasta la terraza: tomó un puñado de nieve: conciente de lo que siempre llegaba a su mente al pensar en quién lo asociaba...

-"¿Por qué me engañaste, Tokairin? Te amo y tú... ¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de mí?"

-¡Natsumi: está nevando!

El grito de Miyuki la desconcertó: limpió las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

-S-¡Sí, ya lo vi!

Trayéndole una pequeña alegría, iba a mostrarle un puñado de nieve.

-Mira: si hace unos minutos que está nevando y ya se cubrió toda la terraza de-

-Natsumi... ¡Ja, ja, ja! Si ya se te derritió en la mano: no esperarás que te dure mucho si la aprietas con tanta fuerza.

-Se derritió: tienes razón...- se mira la mano, aún goteando, con el ceño fruncido- La nieve se derritió.

Natsumi quedó pasmada con la mano alzada: Miyuki escrutó en sus ojos, tratando de buscar el motivo de tanta melancolía.

-¿En serio te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí... Voy a buscarte la estufa.

-Bueno...- le contestó Miyuki, algo consternada por sus reacciones.

Salió hasta el living, sopesando las ideas en su mente

Con pesadumbre, cerró el ventanal.

Continuará...

* * *

**Bien: fin del capítulo... No saquen conclusiones, que todavía falta...**

**Tal vez estén aun más confundidas con ciertos acontecimientos que van ocurriendo y, acepto, que este capítulo me quedó un tanto tedioso y enrredado, pero todo tiene su ciencia.**

**Agradezco los reviews de todas: me alegra saber que la página todavía está viva y que existen gustosas de la serie.**

**No se alejen de la historia, que, por mucha calma que se vea en la historia, sólo estamos en el ojo del huracán.**

**Y a las que le agrada Kaede, mi personaje ficticio... Vayan preparándose: que vamos a hacer un excelente capítulo dieciocho. Mejor y me quedo calladita...**

**Reitero las gracias a todas por los comentarios y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Gabriela.**


	18. Al acecho

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XVIII**

**You light up another cigarette  
and I pour the wine  
It's four o'clock in the morning  
and it's starting to get light  
now I'm right where I want to be  
losing track of time  
but I wish that it was still last night  
**

**You look like you're in another world  
but I can read your mind  
how can you be so far away  
lying by my side  
**

**When I go away I'll miss you  
and I will be thinking of you  
every night and day just ...**

**Promise me you'll wait for me  
'cos I'll be saving all my love for you  
and I will be home soon**

**Promise me you'll wait for me  
I need to know you feel the same way too  
and I'll be home, I'll be home soon**

**When I go away I'll miss you  
and I will be thinking of you  
every night and day just ...**

**Promise me you'll wait for me  
'cos I'll be saving all my love for you  
and I will be home soon**

**Promise me you'll wait for me  
I need to know you feel the same way too  
and I'll be home, I'll be home soon**

**Promise me you'll wait for me  
'cos I'll be saving all my love for you  
and I will be home soon**

**Promise me you'll wait for me  
I need to know you feel the same way too  
and I'll be home, I'll be home soon**

**"Promise me", Beberly Craven.**

* * *

-¿Todavía despierta? Son las cuatro de la mañana- aparece Miyuki, consternada al constatar que todavía seguía encendida la luz del living.

-No he podido dormir...- responde con voz pastosa, apagando el que parecía el milésimo cigarro por el desborde del cenicero.

-No me parece que esto te haga conciliar el sueño- increpó, con una botella casi vacía de vodka- Ahora sí que no podrás negarme que algo te está pasando...

-Creo que no: estoy tan mal que ni el alcohol ha surtido efecto.

-Tienes mucha resistencia con el alcohol, Natsumi: pero eso no significa que debas aprovecharte de ello.

-Necesito algo fuerte: algo que me haga pensar que todavía... ¡Ah!, que todavía tengo alguna esperanza: por pequeña que sea.

-... A ver- se sentó al lado de ella, quien estaba sentada en la alfombra, apoyando la espalda en el sofá- ¿Qué ocurre?

Dejó el vaso a un lado: no podía siquiera mirar a Miyuki de frente, sino que dirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal.

-¿Crees que se puede mantener una relación de lejos?

-¿Hablas por Tokairin?

Da vuelta su cabeza hacia Miyuki.

-... Lo sabías.

-Existen cosas que siempre voy a deducir: digamos que, desde que recibiste la postal de los Himalayas, no contuviste mucho la alegría...

-Lamento no habértelo dicho...

-No hay problema: no voy a decirte nada al respecto.

Lanzó un suspiro: tenía que prepararse para abrir nuevamente la herida.

-Bueno, él y yo nos correspondimos hace un año atrás, el día de la despedida: cuando fui hacia el aeropuerto. Desde ese momento en adelante, me he mantenido con las pocas señales de vida que daba... Nunca ha sido mi intención el ser egoísta, pero el sentirle tan dentro ante tanta distancia: ¡ah, maldición: ha sido un castigo! Yo- me sentí vacía cuando se fue, cuando no lo vi más...

En su voz, existía clara culpabilidad: Miyuki comprende el porqué de sus silencios, pero no justifica su angustia a causa de la culpa.

-Natsumi: lo que sientes es normal, que no te quepa duda. Demuestra que en verdad lo quieres...

-¡No!- se levantó, media tambaleante por los músculos entumecidos de la mantenida postura- Yo no quiero que se angustie, que se preocupe de mí: quiero que se vea realizado en su sueño. Es alpinista, y su lugar está en los Himalayas... Al contrario, a mí me resultaría imposible salir de Tokio: por mucho que dijese lo contrario.

-Eso es un problema, Natsumi: la distancia...

-Planeaba resistir un tiempo más. La distancia no es lo importante, Miyuki: él- yo no sé-

-Natsumi...

Terminó por acabarse el último vaso de whisky, para darse valor.

-Ahora, me dice que se irá: me ofreció irme con él... Me rehusé: le dije que todavía me queda mucho acá. Me rogó que aceptara la propuesta: me dijo que me amaba, que no soportaría esta relación de lejos.

-Tampoco lo haces tú- espetó Miyuki.

-Sí, es cierto, pero jamás le obligaría a quedarse acá.

-¿Y?

-¡Ahg, el problema! Me dijo que tenía que tomar una decisión: o me iba con él a los Himalayas o que me olvidara que alguna vez existió.

Natsumi no lloraba, pero las demarcadas ojeras en su rostro demostraban lo que estaba sufriendo: Miyuki la abarcó con los brazos, tratando de consolarle.

-¿Le dijiste que no?

-No le he respondido: sólo salí hecha humos de allá. Incluso me descargué con el pobre de Kaede...

-Mmm... Ya veo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Miyuki?, ¿cómo le hago entender que no quiero separarme de él?

-No es tan fácil, Natsumi: por tu comportamiento en estos últimos meses, diría que es mejor que estés preparada para la peor de las posibilidades...

-¿Tengo que dejarlo?- la miró, con los ojos en profunda angustia.

-Si no desea seguir una relación contigo, aun con la distancia que los separa y lo que implica para mantenerlo, ¿vas a obligarlo?

-Pensé que quizás, yo podría-

-Para bailar el vals, se necesitan dos...

-Pero él me quiere: lo veo en sus ojos... ¿Por qué no lo desea continuar? ¡Estoy furiosa! Sé que debo dejarle elegir: sin embargo, si él llegara a sufrir, yo también lo compartiría...

-Es una elección, Natsumi: lo aceptaste así.

-Ni tan así, Miyuki: el querer no implica siempre una elección. Existen cosas que, simplemente, se manejan solas...

Comenzó a caminar hacia la alacena: indagó en el refrigerador hasta que halló lo que deseaba encontrar.

Miyuki sigue en el sofá: Natsumi se le acerca. En la mesa de centro, coloca el plato con una almeja en su interior.

-De verdad, que estás harto borracha...

-¡Ah, ponme atención! Mira: la almeja que no hemos podido abrir en estos tres días. La abrí ayer.

Con cuidado, abre la concha: Miyuki la observa, luego mira a Natsumi.

-Natsumi: la concha está vacía.

-Exactamente: me la comí ayer.

-... ¿Y eso nos enseña que...?-

-Miyuki: ayer estuve dos horas vomitando en el baño. Ahora, dime: ¿puedes forzar que resulte algo?

-Pues, sí: creo.

-Pero corres el peligro de resultar herida, ¿no?

-Como en todas las cosas, Natsumi.

-¡No! Esto es distinto: aquí expongo lo que siento por él... Aquí, por muy cursi que te resulte, expongo mi corazón...

Cierra la concha y la tira lejos... Tira el cuerpo sobre la mesa, con los brazos cubriéndole el rostro: el trago la dejaba totalmente vulnerable...

-Ya estoy herida, Miyuki. Él, sin desearlo, tiene mi felicidad en sus manos: y yo se la he dado...

-Natsumi... Y, quizás, si lo aceptas así: si vuelves a comenzar de nuevo...

Levantó la cabeza, poniéndola apoyada en la mesa de lado: pensativa.

-No lo sé... No me siento capaz de nada sin que pueda contarlo en mi alrededor.

-¡Ahg, Natsumi! Te dio demasiado fuerte...

-Sí: estoy frita...

-Pero no estás sola en esto: yo estoy contigo... Kaede está contigo.

-Kaede tiene sus propios problemas...

-Los de él y los tuyos.

-¡No es así!

-¡Ah, Natsumi: no nos vengamos con rodeos sin sentido! El tipo siempre está contigo: si le hubieses visto la carota que puso cuando le conté lo del golpe en tu cabeza...

-Eso es algo de consideración...

-Cuando te dejó en su departamento, después de la tremenda fiesta...

-Preocupado.

-Cuando se quedó contigo el primer día que se conocieron: te llevó al hospital, te alimentó, te trajo hasta la estación...

-¡Ya, ya, ya: ya entendí tu punto! Es en EXTREMO cuidadoso conmigo...

-Yo diría que más que eso...

-¿Otra acotación más?

-Se fueron dos días solos a la playa, te regaló el perro: amenazó a Daisuke un par de veces por el incidente... ¿Coincidencias? No lo creo...

-¡Otra vez con las mal interpretaciones!

-Natsumi, ¡Natsumi!: ¿eres ciega o te haces?

-Kaede es un amigo, nada más...

-¿Siendo tan guapo como lo es?

-Ahora, que te ande gustando, no es mi problema...

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Por qué le lanzas tantas flores entonces? ¡Te vas a ir acusada con Nakayima!

-O-¡Oye, eso no es justo!

-Ya, ya... ¡Ah, me dio sueño! Hasta mañana...

-Hasta unas horas más...

-Mmm... Te recuerdo que estoy de vacaciones.

-Vas a tener que limpiar el departamento: si estás acá de diva.

-¡Me tengo bien merecidas mis vacaciones! He trabajado y dejado todos los informes en orden como para que me andes de "negrera".

-No seas patuda: limpia el departamento, no más: mira que llegando octubre nos vamos a encuevar acá...

-¡Octubre, dios!- se pasó una mano por la frente- Pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Kaede...

-¿Algo que hayas planeado?

-Pues sí...

-Si deseas que deje el departamento libre para los dos, me avisas.

-¡Mente cochina! La fiesta no va a ser aquí, sino en un pub a la altura del señor médico...

-Ajá: va a estar feliz de que te hayas acordado.

-¡Nah, nah, nah! Vas a tener que ayudarme con ciertas cosas. Tengo listo el local: mis amigos "barman" me lo han asegurado, pero de todas maneras necesito reclutar "mano de obra".

-Bueno: yo me encargo de correr la voz. Está de más el decir que van a venir muchas personas...

-Yo voy a hablar por la parte de Onohara: tenemos que celebrarlo en grande...

-De acuerdo: ya, vete a acostar...

-Sí, ¡sí!: presiento que todo va a salir bien.

-Espero que así sea...

* * *

_"Se revolvía una y otra vez en la cama: sintió que algo estaba dentro, enredado entre sus piernas..._

_-Mastodonte: ya bájate de la cama..._

_-¿Quieres que en verdad me baje?_

_Natsumi abrió los ojos de un golpe: "¿Desde cuándo los perros hablaban?"._

_Todo era confuso, hasta que sintió cómo unas manos la recorrían por completo, sin contar con besos en todas partes de su cuerpo, intentando ascender..._

_Deseaba zafarse: esto no estaba bien... Pero el tacto en una parte sensible de su cuerpo la estremeció._

_-D-déjame...- sus manos intentaban levantar al sujeto, hasta que él mismo se incorporó sobre Natsumi._

_Abrió los ojos a más no poder._

_-Kaede... ¡Kaede!_

_-Shh...- puso un dedo en sus labios- No hagas ruido: quiero tenerte para mí solamente._

_-Kaede, ¿qué haces? Suéltame..._

_-¿Deseas que te suelte? Porque yo no quiero: ya te he esperado lo suficiente, no deseo reprimirme ni un segundo más. Quiero que seas mía: ahora mismo._

_-¡Puerco, marrano: ya deja de jugar conmigo!- intentaba golpearle con los pies, pero solo consiguió que la tomara de los muslos, asiéndola a su espalda: los ojos de Natsumi eran de un asombro absoluto. Kaede no jugaba con ella- Kaede, ¿qué quieres de mí?...- le decía, con todo el cuerpo tembloroso._

_-¿Por qué temes tanto, Natsumi: no te he demostrado, de todas las maneras posibles, que sólo tengo ojos para ti? Te amo, Natsumi... Quiero que disfrutes de esto, porque habrán más: pero ésta será la primera..._

_-¡¡Basta, te he dicho!!- se salió de la cama, transpirando helado- Dejemos hasta acá este absurdo: eres mi amigo, mi amigo._

_-¡¡Deja de cegarte: NO SOY TU AMIGO!! ¿Es que acaso no sientes mi amor por ti?_

_-Cállate, por favor: me haces daño, me haces mucho daño... – se tapa los oídos, deseando que se callara de una vez por todas: saberse dentro de un sueño y poder despertar de inmediato, pero él parecía persistir._

_-Te amo: eres lo único hermoso que me queda... Y sientes algo por mí: lo veo perfectamente en tus ojos. Te pones nerviosa cuando me acerco a ti, por eso te ponías tan reacia a que te tocara, a que me insinuara siquiera..._

_-Mentira: todo lo que dices es mentira. No te quiero..._

_-Di lo que quieras, miénteme: miéntete a ti misma... Yo siempre estaré contigo: lo haré, y vas a tener que sufrir bastante hasta que abras los ojos, Natsumi. Tendrás que hacer una elección..._

_Lo miró, desentendida del ser que tenía al frente: era imposible pensar que era el mismo Kaede que conocía._

_-¿Por qué me dices esto, qué demonios te pasa conmigo?: ¿te he hecho algo para que me trates así?..._

_-Es la verdad... Natsumi, ¡Natsumi!- la toma de los hombros, confrontando sus miradas- : debes despertar, abrir los ojos de una buena vez. Quisiera poder evitar que sufras, me conoces perfectamente: he intentado, en lo posible, protegerte y quererte como nadie... pero esto lo debes hacerlo por ti misma: nada puedo hacer para facilitártelo._

_-Yo- yo no estoy: Kaede..."_

* * *

- Kaede, Kaede... ¡Ah, mastodonte!- Natsumi todavía hablaba entre sueños, hasta que se despertó por la sensación húmeda de su mano. El perro, al escuchar su voz tan fuerte, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Se levantó, sintiendo los estragos de la bebida en el centro de la sien: palpitándole con fuerza. A duras penas, se incorporó.

Era un sueño: sólo eso...

Tenía todo el cuerpo sudado: todo por culpa del miedo.

-Me estoy volviendo loca...- fue la única conclusión que sacó, después de caer en la cuenta de todo lo que creía realidad.

¿Cómo pudo pensar en tales idioteces, desde cuándo llegaba siquiera a albergar tamañas conclusiones en su cabeza? Todo era un trompo que no parecía detenerse nunca...

Miró el reloj: las nueve de la mañana...

Con cinco horas de sueño en el cuerpo, además de los litros y cigarros, no hizo más que terminar con las estadísticas y tratar de matar la filosofía con la rutina...

* * *

-Baño: listo; cocina y habitaciones: limpias y aspiradas; el living: listo... Bueno, supongo que ha sido todo...

Encendió la tele, empeñada en dejar de pensar la sarta de idioteces que se le venían a la mente al rememorar el incidente en el sueño...

-¿Especial del kamasutra? ¡Ahg, maldita sea!- hace zapping, buscando el canal de lucha libre- ¿HHH besando a Steffani? ¡¿Qué diantres le pasa a la tele?!

Muchos zappings: pero todos terminaban implicando algo apasionado, algo romántico. Se tocó la frente con la mano, peinando su cabello hacia atrás: esto parecía una burda pesadilla norteamericana.

-No, no, no: ¡ah: cálmate, Natsumi! No pierdas los estribos ahora... ¡Ya sé! Pasearé a Mastodonte: debe tener ganas de salir, ¡sí! Vamos, chico... ¡Vamos a tomar algo de aire fresco!

De un tirón saca a Mastodonte, caminando con la mayor rapidez posible hacia cualquier lado: CUALQUIERA.

* * *

Plena ciudad de Tokio: las calles atiborradas de gente.

Todo perfecto.

Natsumi llevaba a Mastodonte en la espalda: ni pensaba en el peso, sólo deseaba borrar las imágenes de Kaede de su cabeza.

-Mira, Mastodonte: la pantalla gigante de la ciudad...- el perro alzaba la mirada, pero la chasquilla (en extremo larga) no le dejaba ver en absoluto.

Comenzó a ladrarle a todo el mundo.

-¡Mastodonte: ya compórtate!

El perro seguía ladrando: Natsumi se fue a una esquina despejada. Levantó el pelo que le cubría los ojos, logrando distinguir las dos tremendas pepas negras que la miraban con cariño: en agradecimiento, le dio un gran lengüetazo.

-¡Ahg, Mastodonte! Ya: creo que necesitas un _**new look**_, amigo. Por mi cuenta corre que te dejen "enchulado" y listo para ir a matar a cachorritas...

El perro ladraba con más fuerzas, contentísimo por la proposición de su ama.

* * *

-Natsumi...- décima vez que golpeaba la puerta. De otra puerta del departamento, salió una persona muy conocida- Señora Miyamoto...

-¡De nuevo irrumpiendo la paz en este edificio, jovencito! Ya es hora que se vaya de aquí...

-Vengo a ver a la señorita Tsujimoto, ¿no sabe si se encuentra?

-Si no le ha respondido las cien mil veces que le ha estado golpeando la puerta, ha de suponer que no se encuentra: para colmo de colmos, estamos en día de semana: ¿le parece extraño?

El tono de voz era en extremo displicente, pero a Kaede no parecía importarle: de alguna forma, hasta le parecía agradable.

-No: lamentablemente, no se encuentra en la estación... Muchas gracias, mi dama: disculpe las molestias...

Con un saludo muy cordial, se aleja del lugar, dejando a la señora hasta con una cuota de culpabilidad al ser tan cortante y petulante en su hablar.

Kaede termina de bajar las escaleras con cierta desazón: deseaba arreglar cualquier mal interpretación con ella... aunque, sabía perfectamente el móvil de toda su actitud.

Deseaba entregarle la noticia él mismo: estaba algo nervioso, pero necesitaba armarse de valor de una vez por todas.

La oportunidad estaba al alcance de su mano...

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

-¡Ahora sí que estamos hablando: quedaste guapísimo!

Toda la gente se volteaba al ver al perro: recién salido de la peluquería con su chasquilla a lo "Elvis Presley". Natsumi, con el pecho henchido de orgullo, iba paseando al animal en sus hombros, mientras el perro ladraba contento con cada cosa que veía.

Todo alrededor suyo era alegría, hasta que se topó con un tipo que, sin querer, la había empujado.

-¡Auch, tenga cuidado! ¿Que nunca había visto a una persona con un perro en los hombros?

-No, nunca: pero lo que más me impresiona es su buen cuerpazo, mamacita...

-Tengo lo que todas- en ese instante, el hombre le da un topón en la boca- ¡Oiga: degenerado, viejo verde!

Intentó alcanzarlo, pero con el perro a cuestas casi y era imposible correr. A lo lejos, el tipo espeta a grito pelado:

-¡¡Que Dios me la cuide, MAMACITA RICA!!

-¡¡No se las va a llevar tan peladas, VIEJO DEGENERADO!!

Hubiese lanzado más improperios, pero medio Tokio estaba mirándola con asombro: se puso tan roja que apenas y podía retener la vergüenza.

-Mmm,... todo me está saliendo mal. Vamos, Mastodonte: tenemos otras cosas que hacer- con algo de pesadumbre por el mal rato, tomó al animal y fue en dirección al bar.

* * *

-¡Ah, Natsumi! Al fin llegaste...

-Lo lamento, Onohara.

-¡Dime Giichi!... Y- ¿esa cara?

-Mmm: mal rato...

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Natsumi se sienta a su lado: pide un sour (tragos de señorita a causa de la caña) y le relata el incidente. Onohara pone cara de atención, luego de asombro,... finalmente, su rostro estaba en completa indignación.

-¡¿Y no le hiciste nada al mamarracho ese?!

-No tuve oportunidad: apenas y me plantó el topón, salió corriendo el muy marica...

-Ahg: ya, ya, ya. Pasó: te invito a almorzar para que se te pase el mal rato...

-¿Y a Mastodonte?

-Por supuesto: Mastodonte queda cordialmente invitado...

-¿Por qué tan generoso, Onohara? Kaede siempre me ha dicho que no das "puntada sin hilo".

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ese idiota...- tomó su cerveza y vació el contenido del vaso.

-¿Tomas cerveza, tú: un médico honorable?

-Médico honorable que estudió en una universidad estatal, Natsumi: también pasé pellejerías igual que todo el mundo...

-¡Oh, lo lamento: señor "igual a todo el mundo"!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Parece que el sour te ha hecho efecto.

-Te equivocas: unas latas de cerveza de ayer...

-Eso no es trago de señoritas...

-Lo mismo digo...

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Por eso es que a Kaede le gus-

-¿Perdón?

El trago le había soltado más de lo debido la lengua: Onohara tose un poco, algo incómodo. Tensa los músculos al verse explicando, atropelladamente, el craso error de soltar información algo valiosa. Además, había cierto brillo en los ojos de Natsumi: como de escruto y atención a cada una de sus palabras.

Finalmente, una buena excusa. La mirada de Natsumi se serena: bebe lo último que le queda de su trago.

-No tenías para qué ponerte así, Onohara: son cosas que puedo llegar a entender...

-Es molesto: por mucho que seas la amiga de Kaede, eres una mujer.

-Ah, era eso...- musitó, moviendo los dedos alrededor del vaso.

-Natsumi, no te sientas mal: las cosas deben darse a su tiempo... Kaede aún no se recupera de las muertes de su hija y su esposa. También me enteré de la muerte de su padre...

Levantó los ojos hacia Onohara: la conmoción que sentía era potente.

-¡Su padre! Ahg, maldita sea...

Apoyó los codos en la mesa, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos: negaba una y otra vez lo sucedido.

-Lamento portar yo las malas noticias...

-No es tu culpa: ¡ese idiota: no confía en mí!

-No es por confianza: déjame explicarte- se sienta en pose de explicarle- Apenas y llegó a Tokio, le conté del incidente en la balacera... Se sintió muy culpable, Natsumi: todo esto que te ha ocurrido, todo esto que le ha ocurrido a él mismo, son una serie de problemas que no los ha resuelto a su debido tiempo. Los ha acarreado desde hace dos años... Ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para vivir su duelo: para él, no es nada de fácil lo que le ocurre. Ah...- se sirve otro vaso de cerveza- Admito que, en muchas ocasiones, le he reprendido: pero no puedo hacer otra cosa... Tiene que existir alguien firme, alguien que le diga qué es lo correcto: si llegase a verme en sus zapatos, todo terminaría mal.

-Ciertamente... Lo siento.

-Yo también lo siento: son doscientos...

Natsumi sonríe, trémula: las palabras de Onohara parecían cobrar sentido al accionar de Kaede en estos últimos días.

-No pensemos más en ello, Natsumi: vine acá, porque me has dicho que tenías planeado algo especial para el perro...

-Bueno: arrendé este local para celebrarle la fiesta de cumpleaños... Como tú eres el mejor amigo, supuse que podrías ayudarme con ciertos detalles...

-Nada de "stripers" ni nada por el estilo...

-¡Ah, maldición!- chasqueó los dedos, en fingida derrota.

-Me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad?

-Era broma... Con la tropa de mis compañeras en la fiesta, dudo que necesite más mujeres.

-¡Fantástico: tienen karaoke!

-Ajá: entonces estamos bien...

-Un detallito: pequeñísimo, eso sí...

-¿Detallito?

-Es acerca de cierto favor que necesito que hagas...

-Me estás asustando- frunció el ceño, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Soy casado...

-Ah: pero no muerto...

-¡Ah, bueno: me alegra que lo entiendas!- intentó acercársele (en broma).

-¡¡Oye!!  
-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Me tenías miedo?

-No: temía echarte la botella de cerveza encima.

-Bueno, hablando en serio: quiero que le hagas una sorpresita a mi amigo...

-¿Una sorpresa?

Se le acercó, susurrándole al oído la supuesta "sorpresita". Luego de escucharla, asintió con cierta alegría.

-Me encantó la idea: estás bien creativo...

-Pero lo debes hacer tú.

El rostro pasó de la alegría a la total desaprobación. Se levantó de su asiento de golpe, haciendo caer la silla.

-¡¡ ¿Estás demente?!

-Ah, Natsumi: eres idéntica a ella... Además, con unos traguitos en el cuerpo, te creo capaz de todo.

-¡¿Quién te crees que soy yo, ah?!

-Dijiste que deseabas celebrarle un cumpleaños que jamás olvidara, ¿verdad?

-Pues, sí: pero ¿a tales extremos?

-Por supuesto, Natsumi: debes "complacerlo" en TODOS los sentidos...

Se puso roja como un tomate: terminó por arrebatarle la botella, ingiriendo la totalidad de su contenido de un solo golpe.

-¿Y...?

Después de limpiarse la boca con el antebrazo, se levantó. Onohara hizo lo mismo: escupió su mano, ofreciéndosela a Natsumi.

-¿Tenías que hacerlo?- dijo Natsumi, mirando con asco la mano extendida de Giichi.

-Pacto de caballeros, Natsumi: ¿lo harás o no?

La mirada de Onohara era desafiante. Con la misma correspondencia en su actuar, Natsumi toma valor y recibe firmemente su apretón de manos:

-Es un hecho, Giichi.

Onohara sonrió, complacido.

-Ahora: lo prometido es deuda... Los llevo para comer.

* * *

-¡Vamos, chicas: no tenemos todo el día!: ¡o son cinco informes por media hora o no alcanzaremos a ayudar en la fiesta!

-¡Fantástico: una fiesta! ¿Puedo incluirme?

Kaede irrumpe en la oficina, ante las miradas atónitas de Yoriko, Ikuko, Natsumi, Miyuki y las demás.

-Y bien, ¿puedo ir yo?- en eso, Ikuko irrumpe emocionada.

-¡¡Por supuesto que!!-

-¡¡Noooo!!- alcanza a acotar Natsumi. Kaede la mira, con cierta extrañeza.

-¿No?

-Es que: ¡el compañero Kaede, siempre tan bromista!- Miyuki le toma del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia fuera de la oficina.

Cuando logró sacarlo de la oficina, dejándole en el pasillo, comenzó a formar su plan.

-Miyuki... ¿Es que acaso sigue enojada conmigo?

-Ah: Kaede, Kaede. No puedo mentirte: está furia contigo...

-Ya veo, soy un idiota: no debí haberle hecho tanto mal...

-No digas esas cosas, Kaede: de hecho, he planeado una junta para los dos. Para que logren arreglar sus diferencias...

-¿Y la fiesta que tienen planeada?

-Le diré que la cambiaron a otra parte... Vamos, Kaede: cambia la cara, que se van a poner en la buena. Te doy mi palabra.

-Muchas gracias, Miyuki: eres un encanto. ¿Para cuándo sería la junta?

-Mañana a las diez de la noche: en el bar de la esquina de la casa...

-¡Mañana! Vaya... sería un estupendo rega-

-¿Decías?- Miyuki le pregunta, como para despistarle por completo: sabía, de antemano, que era su cumpleaños.

-No, nada: olvida lo que te dije. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Miyuki.

-No hay de qué: que tengas un buen día...

-Igualmente: salúdame a Natsumi.

-De acuerdo...

Kaede se iba, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Miyuki se quedó mirándole: tenía cierto gesto que no pasaba desapercibido, cada vez que mencionaba a Natsumi.

Todo su pensamiento se interrumpió, al sentir a la montonera de ojos expectantes a sus palabras. Se dio vuelta: el dedo pulgar en alto.

-Todo arreglado, chicas: ni sospecha.

El grito de todas se escuchó en toda la estación: el grupo de chicas celebraba el exitoso plan.

Natsumi también sonreía, pero su felicidad no era completa.

Ahora, le tocaba a ella el tomar decisiones.

* * *

-¿Teniente?

-Pase...- fue su gélida respuesta: Natsumi entra a la oficina.

-Tokairin, necesito que hablemos...

-No creo que sea necesario, Natsumi.

Sus palabras eran sin sentimiento alguno: cada vez, la brecha del abismo que se cernía en sus conversaciones era más grande.

-¿No es necesario?

-No me respondiste, Natsumi: quiere decir que no lo tienes del todo claro...

-Si no lo tengo del todo claro, ¿por qué no habría necesidad de hablar al respecto?

Tokairin suelta el lápiz, dirigiéndole la mirada:

-Porque te he hecho más fácil tu decisión: me iré en tres días... no nos volveremos a ver: nunca más. Esto se ha acabado.

El rostro de Natsumi palideció por completo: no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en esos instantes...

-Tokairin: no quiero perderte...

-No me has perdido, Natsumi: simplemente, vamos a apartar rumbos. Es lo más sano.

-¿Sano? Querrás decir cobarde...

Devolvió una mirada de enojo hacia ella: le dolía en el alma el escucharle, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder aclarar el asunto de una vez por todas.

-No me vengas con esos sermones, Natsumi: te has debilitado. No comes bien, te pones a beber como una condenada, ejercitas hasta quedar sin fuerzas: por poco y no duermes, ¿me equivoco? Todo ha sido a causa de la situación: no puedes llevarlo y yo tampoco...

Un nudo en su garganta: todo lo que decía era tremendamente hiriente.

-No- se le cortó la voz por unos instantes- N-no... No lo negaré: me he puesto como una debilucha, Tokairin: tomo, casi y no como y duermo a duras penas... He tenido la cabeza en los aires y he molestado al cartero infinidad de veces, intentando buscar una carta tuya. Me he comportado como una patética: te veo en cada maldito rincón que se me parece a ti. Sin embargo... Sin embargo, aún creo en-

-¡¡Mi querido Tokairin: te he traído las galletas que me pediste!!

El rostro de Natsumi se contrajo en una mueca mal disimulada: miró a la muchacha de cabellos negros, una mujer hermosísima, para luego dirigir la mirada a Tokairin. Él le dio vuelta la cara.

-¿Era esto?...- fue su sencilla pregunta.

-Vete, Natsumi: esta conversación se ha acabado...

Cerró los ojos: no por pena, sino por una rabia inmensa, apretada en su pecho. Cuando abrió los ojos, dejó ver su intensa furia.

-Pudiste haber tenido la decencia de habérmelo dicho: sin rodeos...- con pasos firmes, cerró la puerta de una vez.

-Tokairin, ¿quién era ella?

-No importa, Natsuko: ya no importa...

Cerró la puerta y, en sí, cerró un capítulo que no deseaba ponerle fin. Los incesantes llamados de alerta para no verse en esa situación no sirvieron para nada.

Absolutamente, para nada.

Era una tonta: en sus narices recibió la explicación de tanta penuria, de tantas noches en vela... Por la otra: sólo la dejó por la otra.

-Natsumi: necesito que te lleves... Natsumi.

No vio gran escándalo, solo una lágrima solitaria surcando el rostro de Natsumi.

-No pasa nada: una mugre en mi ojo, pásamelo. Yo me encargo- tomó el papel de Aoi con las cosas que se debían comprar. Salió del pasillo con rapidez, sin darle la oportunidad para preguntarle nada.

* * *

-Buenos días, señorita...

-Buenas, dígame: ¿tiene un traje como de...?- deseaba decirle, pero no reunía el valor suficiente como para confrontarlo.

-Como de... ¿De qué sería?

Se acercó a su oído, susurrándole la petición. La mujer la escucha atentamente, hasta que su cara no da más de la impresión.

-¡¿Quiere verse como?!- Natsumi le tapa la boca, conciente de la multitud que estaba comprando.

-Sí, pero ¡¿no podría ser un poquito más cautelosa?!- espetó, en el volumen más bajo posible.

-Lo siento, señorita... ¡Es que nunca he escuchado de una clienta que desee verse como!-

-¡¡Que sea cautelosa, le digo!!

El grito lo escuchó toda la tienda, haciendo eco en las paredes. Natsumi estaba roja de la indignación, mientras la vendedora la conducía con mucha tranquilidad al vestidor.

Momentos después, la vendedora se asoma a la puerta.

-¡Oiga!- espeta Natsumi, al verla encaramada a la puerta.

-Lo lamento, señorita: es que el modelo es de última moda. Ninguna señorita ha podido entrar en el traje...

-Maldita sea...- masculló, algo hastiada de la porfía de la vendedora en hacerle aún más duradero el karma.

-¡¿Qué le pasó: no le entra?!- exclamó la vendedora, captando toda la atención de los demás vendedores.

-No... Me queda justo...

La vendedora suspiró, decepcionada, hasta que la puerta del vestidor se abrió.

Todos los hombres quedaron boquiabiertos al verle: el traje le sentaba de maravilla.

-¡¡Gané la apuesta, gané la apuesta: páguenme todos!!

Nada les importaba a los hombres presentes: de pronto, comenzaron los chiflidos:

-¡¡Te ves para comerte vivita!!

-¡¡Dios te bendiga, bombazo!!

-¡¡Déjame llevarte al cielo yo, mi angelito!!

-¡¡Mijita rica: yo la compro con traje y todo!!

-¡¡No, yo me la llevo!!

Los hombres se peleaban por decidir quién la compraría.

No podía creerlo: media tienda echándole piropos.

Si lo hacía en el bar, frente a todos sus compañeros, frente a Onohara y Kaede, podía considerarse condenada de por vida.

No tenía escapatoria...

-Ah, ah... Estoy frita- se arrinconó en el vestidor, resbalando su espalda hasta llegar al piso.

-¡Ay, señorita: no sé porqué se queja tanto! Ojalá y pudiese tener su figura: su marido va a quedar con la quijada bajo tierra, puedo asegurárselo.

-Es para una fiesta...

-¡Ah!... ¿Ah?- la cara de la vendedora cambió hasta la estupefacción- Ahg, señorita: se ha condenado...

-No tiene porqué recordármelo... ¡Mastodonte!

Hasta el perro lanzada aullidos al verla, pero una sola mirada que le dio le bastó para que se quedara callado y con la cabeza gacha.

-Esto es una pesadilla... No puede pasarme nada peor.

-¿Natsumi?

Justamente, Daisuke pasaba por allí: el color de ella cambió al violáceo de un momento a otro. Por poco y se desmaya de la impresión.

Lo peor fue la mirada que le dio: parecía que la desnudaba con los ojos. Ya era lo último que podía soportar.

-¡¿Qué me miras tanto?! ¡Déjenme en paz de una buena vez!

Cerró la puerta del vestidor, ante la mirada atónita de Ashida: para él, Natsumi se veía como en ensueños.

-"Diosito, ¡Diosito!: ayúdame con el bochorno, te lo suplico".

Después de unos minutos, sale con el traje en la mano: el vendedor se lo entrega, ante su mirada incrédula.

-No se preocupe, señorita: va por cuenta de la casa. Disculpe las molestias...

-Ah, señor: no se preocupe, yo-

-Sé que venía dispuesta a comprarlo, pero se lo reitero: a causa de las molestias, me hago responsable de velar por la tranquilidad de mis clientes. Discúlpelos, por favor: son sólo unos muchachos. No se les ha enseñado lo que es respetar a una dama.

-Es tan amable, señor: agradezco toda su preocupación.

-No hay de qué: cuídese.

-Muchas gracias...

Salió de la tienda, ante la mirada escrutadora de todos los presentes. Cuando salió de la tienda de disfraces, una mano firme la agarró del brazo y la tiró hacia una pared.

-¡Auch!... ¡Daisuke!

-¿Para qué es el traje?

-¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?! No le doy explicaciones a nadie de mis actos: menos te los voy a dar a ti. Permiso...- iba a salir, pero Daisuke la afirmó con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? Te quiero, y me haces sufrir tanto... Acepta el amor que te estoy dando, Natsumi.

-¡¡Daisuke, ya es suficiente!!- se soltó de su agarre, dándole una cachetada que lo hizo a un lado.

El susodicho dio vuelta la cara como si nada: se limpió la comisura de la boca, al constatar que le había hecho una herida. Luego, le devolvió la mirada iracunda a más no poder.

-No me vas a hacer pasar como un tonto frente a todos, Natsumi: te lo advierto... Nadie se burla de mí.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-¿No lo sabes?...- musitó, con una sonrisa en los labios- Ya te vas a enterar.

Se alejó de la tienda, dejando a Natsumi más pendiente ahora que nunca.

Ese Daisuke tenía algo entre manos: de eso, nadie podía dejarlo en duda.

* * *

-¡Ya, voy, ya voy: qué persistentes!

Parecía que deseaban derribar la puerta. La señora Matsumata, arreglando las flores que su enmascarado le había regalado, no había puesto atención al constante llamado de la puerta.

-¡Ay, como si creyeran que tengo veinte como para correr y abrir la puerta! De seguro son las "muchachas" del té: como no les he contado de mi relación, han estado empecinadas en molestarme... ¡Que ya voy!

Abre los cinco cerrojos, sin prevenir en lo que sucedía.

-¡Hasta cuándo van a!- ¿Quiénes son Uds.?

Los tipos estaban de negro por completo: en un segundo, uno de ellos la arrinconó a la pared, colocándole el pañuelo con somnífero.

Luchó un instante por mantenerse lúcida, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil: el cuerpo lánguido de la señora fue trasladado del lugar, mientras otros hombres hurgueteaban en el departamento.

Estaban por llevársela en la camioneta, hasta que una mano en su hombro los hizo voltearse.

-¡Oiga, ¿quién puta se cree?!-

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque un bat en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente; el otro salió corriendo del lugar.

Al verlos lejos, tomó a la señora Matsumata y la sentó en sus piernas.

-Mi amor, despierte...

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, al escuchar esa voz tan querida: cuando lo vio, se le echó a los brazos.

-¡Mi enmascarado! Sabía que Ud. me rescataría...

-Uno de los bribones se me ha escapado, pero el otro está en el suelo: está inconsciente.

-¡Ah, gracias! Pero... pero, recuerdo que eran más de dos... ¡Mi casa! Deben estar en mi casa.

La dejó en una esquina, a salvo de cualquier sospechoso. Cuando se aseguró de que no había peligro, salió en pos del departamento, pero la mano de ella en su brazo lo retuvo:

-¡No vayas! Puede ser peligroso...

-Jamás permitiré que estos bribones logren irse con las manos limpias después de cometer tal injusticia...

La señora Matsumata se le quedó mirando. Al verla, le dio un beso en los labios.

-... Y, por sobre todas las cosas, jamás dejaré impune al truhán que se atrevió a tocar siquiera a mi hermosa dama.

-Cuídese, por favor.

Un último beso: juntaron las frentes, disfrutando de ese momento. Encomendándose lo más posible.

Después de ello, Strike fue corriendo al departamento.

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola a todas: término del capítulo.**

**Sí, lo sé: no lo dediqué a Kaede... Existían cosas que todavía me quedaban en el tintero.**

**Pero este me quedó un poco más interesante que el anterior, supongo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo: me cuesta trabajo el idear la historia y hacerla lo más rápida posible. Soy lectora, por lo que entiendo que es terrible cuando te dejan en suspenso por mucho tiempo, así que hago el esfuerzo por todas Uds.**

**El próximo capítulo sí que va a ser más interesante: a medida que pasa cada capítulo, las historia va desmadejándose cada vez más... Preludio para el final de mi historia (aunque crean que no es así: es que la mano también tiene su voluntad. Ja, ja, ja)**

**Saludos a todas: a las que me dan sus comentarios, a las que siguen mi historia. Me siento muy agradecida por su apoyo y espero no defraudarlas con la historia.**

**Kaede va a tener mayor protagonismo en el próximo capítulo, ¡se los prometo!**

**Cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Abrazos desde Chile, mi tierra linda.**

**Gabriela.**


	19. Fiesta de máscaras

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XIX**

-Agradecemos su cooperación, señora: detendremos lo más pronto posible a los presuntos implicados en este incidente.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señor: no sabe cuánta falta nos hace el que estén pendientes de este lugar... Han sucedido cosas que nunca pensé que ocurrirían. Yo-

Un grito familiar la interrumpió: Natsumi venía rápidamente hacia ellos. Tomó un poco de aire, ya que corrió como desesperada al saberse informada de la situación de la señora Matsumata.

-Señorita Natsumi...

-S-señora Matsumata,... ¿se encuentra Ud. bien?

-En lo posible, muchacha: ¡Dios, estás empapada! A pleno otoño y vienes en camisa hasta acá...

-Apenas supe lo ocurrido, no dudé en llegar hasta acá: ¿qué le ha ocurrido?

La señora comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido: a medida que escuchaba lo que la señora le decía, su rostro era más preocupante.

-Entonces, ¿vino Strike a rescatarla? Ha tenido suerte...

-Supongo: pero esos delincuentes se escaparon antes de que mi- ¡Perdón!- la señora enrojeció de la vergüenza- Antes de que llegara Strike-man, lograron escapar.

-¿Qué se han llevado?

-Eso es lo más extraño, oficial: los sujetos dejaron el lugar intacto. No se llevaron absolutamente nada de valor.

Ahora sí que estaba segura: so las protestas de los detectives y de la señora Matsumata, Natsumi subió rápidamente al departamento.

Apenas llegó al lugar, comenzó a buscar el objeto de sus cuitas.

Lo revolvió todo: cajones, muebles, la habitación completa...

Los detectives, con la señora Matsumata, subieron hasta llegar al departamento: vieron salir a Natsumi, cansada de lo que parecía una extenuante búsqueda.

-Las llaves de los departamentos... no está la llave de Kaede: se llevaron las llaves de su departamento.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Exacto: señora Matsumata... Son los mismos de la balacera: está identificados.

* * *

Pasos rápidos: apenas se enteró del incidente no le dio importancia a su departamento, o sus cosas.

Sólo temía por una sola persona...

Kaede corre en dirección al hall, hasta que se encuentra con una de las oficiales, compañeras de Natsumi.

-Permiso, ¡permiso!: ¿dónde se encuentra Natsumi?

-Kaede, te ves exasperado...

-Es urgente ubicarla, ¿dónde está?

-¿Qué quieres?

Kaede se da vuelta: Natsumi estaba frente a él. Llevaba la carpeta del caso entre sus brazos. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, espetó con decisión.

-Aléjate de este caso, Natsumi: no puedo permitir que te hagas cargo.

-Demasiado tarde, Kaede: ya emitieron la orden de captura. Yo misma coloqué la constancia...

Abrió los ojos a más no poder: la tomó de los hombros, atemorizado hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Natsumi logra vislumbrar ese temor, pero no había más alternativa:

-Te perseguirán: te van a matar, Natsumi... ¡¿Cómo pudiste arriesgarte?!

-¡¡No me arrepiento: sé que es lo correcto, que no hay otra forma más que darles la cara a esos cobardes!! ¡No tengo porqué esconderme de ellos: los encararé sin temor!

-¡¡No tenías que hacerlo: me quieren a mí, es a mí a quien desean matar!!

-¡¡Con mayor razón no me retractaré!!

La soltó, caminando de un lado para otro: esto se le estaba escabullendo de las manos... Natsumi estaba en real peligro si lo que le decía era cierto.

Natsumi apretaba los puños: no podía sino sentir la frustración de Kaede. Por todos los medios, intentaba alejarla de él: estaba consciente que era presa fácil en cualquier instante.

Bajo esa misma razón, no podía retroceder.

El caso seguiría tomando su curso.

-Me tengo que alejar de ti, de Tokio: de todo esto... He llegado muy lejos, ya no puedo seguir aquí.

Intentó alejarse, pero la voz de Natsumi se volvió más fuerte:

-¡De nada va a servir, Kaede: ya me he expuesto, estoy dentro...! Aunque no lo quieras reconocer, estamos hasta el cuello, PERO ESTAMOS LOS DOS: ¡NO TE DEJARÉ SOLO EN ESTO!

Kaede la miró atentamente: Natsumi estaba decidida a cumplir con su promesa. Los dos estaban metidos en una grave situación.

-No lo entiendes, Natsumi...

-¿Qué tengo que entender, Kaede: que debo alejarme del caso mientras no haces nada por protegerte de esa gente que quiere matarte?, ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta que esto ya no es sólo tu problema?

-Aléjate de este caso, Natsumi: no permitiré que te toquen un solo cabello siquiera...

-Sé cuidarme... Espero que lo hagas tú también: debes irte a otra parte, ahora que sabes que tienen las llaves del departamento. Si lo deseas, puedo ofrecerte refugio en el Dep.-

-¡No, Natsumi!... Ah, ya veré cómo me las arreglo: muchas gracias, de todos modos.

Se alejó del lugar, dejando a Natsumi con el nudo en el pecho: le dolía en el alma el tener que tratarlo así, pero como dijo Onohara...

No había otra alternativa.

Kaede se veía muy distante, pero con sus actitudes sólo corroboraba que la quería demasiado como para exponerle en tales peligros.

Necesitaba verlo bien: no se retiraría del caso hasta verle fuera de todo peligro.

* * *

-¡¡Maldita perra!!- botó la mesa de un puntapié. Estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas. La muchacha lo veía con enojo:

-Si me hubieses hecho caso, no estaríamos lamentándonos de este problema: la chica debía morir.

-No voy a volver a ser compasivo, ¡esta vez sí que se ha jodido!: ¡los dos van a irse derechito al infierno!

Hikaru siente la punzada en el pecho: no quería ni imaginarse de lo que sería capaz su hermano, con tal de hacer pagar a Kaede por la muerte de su hermana. No descansaría hasta ver su sangre correr...

Y ahora, esa mujer: implicada en todo este meollo...

No le importaba lo más mínimo la muchacha: que se fuera al mismísimo infierno si su hermano quería.

Sólo velaba por la vida del que quería tanto.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de sacarlo del peligro, de hacerle saber el plan de sus hermanos: a toda costa, inclusive si ello implicara traicionar la memoria de Otsune y darle la espalda a la familia.

* * *

-Esto parece no tener fin: ni que tuviera a medio Japón persiguiéndolo...

-Me parece que la familia de Otsune debe estar vinculada a una red muy influyente: solo de esa manera justificaría el tremendo arsenal de cacería que han desplegado: cuando creemos que le hemos pisado la cola, resulta ser uno más de los que nada saben al respecto...

-No lo creo así: ¿cómo tanta fidelidad ante el mutismo de las personas, por el hecho de desbaratar la seguidilla? Debe haber algo implicado: tráfico de drogas, trata de blancas, ¡anda a saber tú!

-Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Natsumi: dejando aparte lo de la persecución, la manera en la que actúan es demasiado planificada. No dudaría en atribuirle a un grueso financiamiento ilegal de cualquier índole a la que podamos imaginar...

-Algo más me preocupa: si como bien decimos, tienen a un "batallón" encargado de estas lides, ¿por qué se vieron implicados en la balacera los de la familia? Si con el contingente de personas encargadas para los trabajos sucios, bastaba mandar a uno de ellos, sin tener que mancharse las manos...

-Seguramente, tiene que ver algo con la venganza: el verle muerto por sus propias manos...

-¿Y el tiempo transcurrido, Miyuki? Cerca de dos años reportando llamadas amenazantes, tiroteos, persecuciones sinfín: ¿por qué no lo han matado ya? Porque de tener la oportunidad, ¡por Dios, que la han tenido!

-Ciertamente... Por intuición, diría que ha sido para mantenerlo en constante peligro: daño psicológico. Como te darás cuenta, el mismo se ha ido alejando de las personas a su alrededor, temiendo por las vidas que podría peligrar con su presencia. Se queda solo, con el riesgo constante de verse amenazado en cualquier momento: el que escarmiente por algo de lo que está libre de culpa, pero que para los familiares es todo lo contrario...

-Es tan injusto...- Natsumi apoyó las manos en el borde de la ventana- Ahora deberíamos estar preocupadas en hacer los arreglos para su cumpleaños: no en esto...- se pasó una mano por la frente- ¡Ah!,... no en esto...

-Natsumi... Sabemos que esto es doloroso, pero no hay de otra: esto se viene arrastrando desde hace mucho tiempo. Ese mismo factor les irá jugando en contra: los hombres se irán hostigando con los peligros constantes a los que se exponen... Inclusive, hasta diría que el correr del tiempo comenzará a hacer estragos en el sentir de venganza que vienen acarreando: son seres humanos, se cansarán de ello a final de cuentas. Vamos a lograr terminar con esta situación: lo creo firmemente...

-Espero que así sea...

* * *

-Hemos terminado con la ornamentación, el pastel ya fue mandado a hacer: lo tienen para mañana, lo del licor no lo hemos arreglado, ¿sabes algo al respecto?... ¿Natsumi, me estás escuchando?

Miyuki irrumpe en la habitación sin avisarle. Natsumi se levanta de la cama, como movida por un resorte.

Todo normal, hasta que tomó lo que parecía ser la carátula de un disco.

-¡¡No lo veas!!- le gritó Natsumi.

-¿Por qué no, eh? Que yo sepa, no es ningún pecado que te esté gustando la música de Rihanna...

-Ah, bueno... Eso.

-Esa canción es muy buena...

-¿Cuál dices tú?

-"Umbrella", la que la dejó en la cima...

-¿Tú crees...?- dijo tímidamente, a sabiendas de lo que realmente quiso decir.

-¡Por supuesto!... Acaso, ¿no la conocías?

-Sabes que no soy experta en este tipo de canciones... Son demasiado comerciales.

-Y a ti te gusta el metal... ¿Por qué las escuchas, entonces?

-... Curiosidad- contestó, hundiendo la cabeza en la revista a más no poder: sólo con la expresión de vergüenza en su rostro se creía delatada.

-Mmm, ¿no será por otra cosa?

-¡¿A qué te refieres: me estás cuestionando?!- respondió eufórica, sintiendo que rozaba el gran secreto que guardaba.

-¡Ay, Natsumi: ni que te estuviera pillando en algo truculento!

-Ah- ¡Ajá! Sí, qué tonta, ¿eh?- se serenó, volviendo a la lectura de la revista.

-"Algo te traes entre manos, Tsujimoto: ya veo que no me estás hablando con la verdad..." ¡Bueno! La pregunta que te hice, Natsumi...

-¿Cuál pregunta?

-Los licores...

-¡Ah! Era eso... no te preocupes, Miyuki: los del local se harán cargo de eso.

-De acuerdo: te dejo en tu "momento cultural".

-Ja, ja, JA: chistosa.

Salió de la habitación, haciendo que Natsumi suspirara de alivio.

-¡Uf, eso sí que estuvo cerca!... Por poco, y me delato yo misma. Debo ser más precavida: solo por un día más. Bueno...- se incorporó, moviendo las manos y los hombros- Hora de practicar: esta presentación no saldrá sola...

De unos cuantos saltos, logró calentar el cuerpo para ejercitar.

Lo que no sabía era que Miyuki la estaba espiando desde un resquicio de la puerta.

-"Natsumi... ¡Vaya!, ¿con que era eso lo que estabas planeando? No puedo creerlo: eso sí que va a estar bueno...".

* * *

-¡Hoy sí que está haciendo frío! Ahg, no quiero ni pensar que se pueda poner a nevar...

-No seas pájaro de mal agüero, Rei: no puede nevar, o se nos va todo a las pailas...

-De seguro que no nevará...- musitó Tokairin, conciente de las circunstancias propicias para que un día presentara nevazón.

-Si lo dice Ud., teniente, le hemos de creer: tanto tiempo en los Himalayas le han servido para saber del tiempo...

-Puedo asegurártelo...

-Teniente, ¿va a ir a la fiesta de hoy en la noche?

-¿Fiesta, dices? Mmm: no me había enterado...

-Sí: parece que va a ser para un ex compañero de la estación. Un cumpleaños: estamos todos invitados...

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que es bueno: que lo pasen bien, muchachas. Nos veremos en la despedida...

-¡Pero teniente Tokairin!: ¿no vendrá con nosotras?

-No creo: tengo mucho que hacer... Las maletas no se mudarán solas.

-¿Te vas?

Tokairin da la vuelta: era Kobayakawa.

-Sí... ¿cómo se encuentra, oficial?

-Algo consternada con la noticia. ¿Tan poco tiempo con nosotros?

-Discúlpenme, chicas: con su permiso- despidiéndose de sus alumnas, va con Miyuki conversando por el pasillo- Temo que es inclausurable: mi fecha límite aquí ya caducó desde hace mucho tiempo. No puedo retrasar más mi partida.

-Ya veo... Lamento saberlo. Al menos, volverás en alguna otra oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Tokairin termina el paso: Miyuki se le queda mirando.

-No vas a volver... Por Dios, Tokairin...

-Me dio mucho gusto el hablar contigo, Kobayakawa: siempre te he considerado una gran oficial. Yo quisiera-

-... ¿Me decías?

A último minuto retracta su actuar.

-No,... nada: cuídate mucho. Salúdame a Natsumi: con permiso.

Tokairin se va en el ascensor. Miyuki no podía creerlo... Se iba para no volver, y en sus palabras no había titubeo alguno de su actuar.

Si era así, debía decírselo a Natsumi antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

-Natsumi, ¡vamos, Natsumi: debes escucharme!

-Espérame un momento... ¡Listo, señora Matsumata: su chapa está como nueva!

-¡Ay, mi niña! Me alegro tanto de lo que ha hecho: no sabe lo importante que es para mí: estoy más segura...

-Permiso señora...- disculpándose, Miyuki la llevó a otra habitación- Natsumi, debes escucharme... Hable con Tokairin.

-¡Miyuki!

-No, no, no: no me reproches ahora. Debes hablar con Tokairin ahora mismo: se irá mañana...

Natsumi la mira con consternación: Miyuki le suelta, conciente de la impresión que causó en Natsumi.

-Pensaba que se iba en dos días más...

-¿Lo sabías?... ¡¿Y fuiste incapaz de decírmelo?!

-¡¿Qué querías que te dijera, Miyuki: que me dejaba sin razón?! No, esto ya es asunto finiquitado...

-No lo veo tan así: es cosa de verte la cara. Estás de muerte...

-¡Suficiente!- espetó Natsumi, ya herida de tanto hablar del asunto- E-esto es absurdo: no voy a seguir dándole cuerda a algo que ya no tiene remedio...

-Él te ama: se le nota en los ojos... Yo misma puedo corroborarlo.

Natsumi la miró a los ojos: Miyuki acabó de decirle:

-...Y a ti también se te nota: demasiado.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga, que le siga rogando?! ¡No voy a continuar con esto: nuestra relación murió, y nada ni nadie va a cambiarlo!

Un nudo en su garganta la impidió en seguir con su discurso: Miyuki la iba a abrazar, pero ella retrocedió. Tomó aire, intentando reprimir la sensación de vacío que le llenaba el pecho al pensar en él.

-No quiero discutir más acerca del tema: vamos a concentrarnos en la fiesta, en pasar un buen rato. Está de más el decirte que lo que hemos hablado lo dejes en confidencia: no quiero continuar con el interrogatorio nunca más...

-Sabes que no es un interrogatorio, Natsumi: quiero que estés bien. Nada más...

-Y lo estaré, en la medida que este asunto vaya tomando menos importancia. Prométeme que no vas a volver a mencionarlo...

-De acuerdo, Natsumi: nada voy a decir si es tu decisión. Espero que sea para mejor...

-Así va a ser... Así tiene que ser.

Mientras seguían conversando, la señora Matsumata escuchaba cada una de sus palabras...

Su pobre caballero: de seguro, desconocía la situación...

* * *

-¡Brrrr, qué frío!- estaba temblando entera: a pesar de colocarse el abrigo negro, el aire se colaba por entre sus piernas.

"_-Debes venir con el traje ya dispuesto... La entrada debe ser de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?"_

Maldice por enésima vez su suerte: con el apuro y los nervios, llegó antes de lo presupuestado.

Sí, se sentía como una idiota... Y lo peor: ¡vestía como una idiota!

-¡Dios!, ya es la hora... Tengo miedo: no, parece que tiemblo por el frío.

Concentrada en sus espasmos a causa del frío, casi saltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro:

-¡Ahh!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Tan horrible me veo para que te asustes así?

-P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pero...- iba a decirle lo que tenía planeado, mas se quedó mirándole como una estúpida: llevaba el mismo terno de la vez anterior... Sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de que se veía demasiado bien. Demasiado para su rápida mente, que comenzaba con los pensamientos "no muy santos" de los días anteriores.

-¿Estás hablando como Porky?

-¡Imbécil, deja de jugar conmigo!- respondió, con suma ira.

-No te enojes, Natsumi... ¡Por cierto! Te ves hermosísima...

Ya había comenzado con los halagos, y el color de sus mejillas la habría delatado, de no ser que hacía demasiado frío que hasta el calor de sus mejillas se había disipado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Pasaba por allí, para que admiraran mi belleza...

-¡Qué viril tu comentario, Fukusawa!

-¡¡Qué te pasa!! ¡Soy muy macho para mis cosas!

-Machomenos...- le miró, con la ceja alzada.

-Oye, ¿y esas piernas descubiertas?- le indicó con los ojos.

-Mías...

-Te ves como para zumbarte hasta...- se le acercaba, en son de broma.

-¡¡Déjate de tus comentarios, marrano!!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! No te enojes, princesita...

-No soy una princesa: soy una rockera...

-Ya, saliste con tus comentarios: ¿te gusta "Rebelde"?

-¡Ah, patético!: ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a estar viendo tamaña tontera?!

-No lo sé: no juzgo los gustos ajenos...

-No deberías estar aquí: tengo una reunión sólo de chicas...

-¿En serio? Permíteme la duda...

-¡Tú qué vas a saber!

-Más que tú, al parecer...

-¿N-no están acá?

-No: es una trampa. Y caíste redondita...

-¡Maldita sea! _**Ya vas a ver quién cae redondito, Kaede: tú o yo **_¿No van a venir?

-¡Ah: vamos, Natsumi! ¿Es que tan desagradable es estar en mi compañía?

-¡No, se te ocurre! No es por eso... Ya: vamos a tomar algo...

Entraron al bar, sin que el susodicho dudara siquiera.

-Está todo oscuro...

-No te preocupes: los chicos me habían dicho que estaban arreglando unas luces...

-Espero que sea así... ¿Natsumi?, ¡Natsumi!

Se había desaparecido: le recorrió un miedo atroz.

Tal vez era una trampa: tal vez eran los hermanos de Otsune... Pero ¿desde cuándo hacen secuestros con challas y globos?

-Ka-e-de...- la voz de Natsumi, pero no sabía dónde podría encontrarse.

-Deja de jugar conmigo, Natsumi: ¿dónde estás?

-Trata de encontrarme...

No visualizaba nada, hasta que encontró una silla en medio de la sala.

La giró con detenimiento, hasta que encontró su nombre en ella.

-¿Eh?

Se sentó en ella.

En el mismo instante en el que se había sentado en la silla, todos salieron de la nada, y las luces se encendieron: los policías, bomberos y amigos que no había visto en años.

Todos saludándole.

-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KAEDE!!

Más challas y globos: miles de caras conocidas durante todo ese tiempo... Una hermosísima sorpresa, pero le faltaba la más importante.

De pronto, todo oscureció de nuevo: estaban expectantes, hasta que una luz se dirigió al escenario. Una mujer en una silla: con una mano en el sombrero que llevaba, impidiendo saber a todos de quién se trataba...

Sin más, la música comienza a sonar...

-Esa canción me suena muy familiar...

-Va a haber algo más que te parezca familiar, perro: ¡aquí está tu sorpresa!

Más luces en el escenario: la mujer levanta la cabeza, haciendo que todos se vayan de espaldas al suelo.

-¡¡NATSUMI!!- Kaede casi y se cae de espaldas: por poco le da un infarto... El traje que llevaba: estaba como para un concurso de dobles...

¡Era igual a Rihanna! El traje que usaba era de gran escote, terminaba en algo parecido a unos pantaloncillos, con el gorro correspondiente: igual al traje en el que se presenta en la canción "Umbrella".

Pero más allá del traje y lo demás: estaba bellísima...

* * *

**Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh  
No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame  
Come'n down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone  
We Rocafella  
She fly higher than weather  
And she rocks it better  
You know me  
An anticipation for precipitation, stacks chips for the rainy day.  
Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?**

**You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark, You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because...**

**When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

**These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, Together we'll mend your heart  
Because ..**

**When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

**You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because ..**

**When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

**It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me...**

"**Umbrella", Rihanna.**

* * *

Esos movimientos, el baile completo: Natsumi parecía una profesional...

Cuando terminó con la presentación, todos se quedaron callados...

Luego los aplausos: eran casi ensordecedores. Onohara chiflaba como un loco: esa mujer sí que tenía agallas de acero...

Todos aplaudían, menos Kaede: quedó en una sola pieza.

-¡¡Vamos, Kaede!!- un golpe en la espalda por parte de Giichi lo sacó del escepticismo- ¿No vas a felicitarla por la presentación que te hizo?- le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole entender a lo que se refería.

-Ah... ¡Sí, por supuesto!

Natsumi bajó del escenario, corriendo hacia Kaede: él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, saludándole con un gran abrazo.

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, mastodonte!!- le dijo, con el rostro sonrojado a causa del baile.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te quedó estupendo!: ¿cuándo lo planeaste?

-Hace unos días atrás: ¡nos salimos con la nuestra, ¿cierto, chicos?!

Un abrumador "sí" lo dejó con la boca abierta: lo sorprendieron en verdad...

-Esto no se me va a olvidar nunca... Muchas gracias.

Ese agradecimiento fue de corazón: todos quedaron conmovidos por sus palabras, hasta que Natsumi cayó en la cuenta.

-¡¡Ya, ya: acabaron, los mamones!! ¡Esto es una fiesta; festejemos entonces!

Las chicas, totalmente enloquecidas por la presencia de Kaede, comenzaron a entregarle los regalos: uno a uno, con solemnidad y alegría, abría cada uno de los presentes, agradeciendo, como corresponde, a cada una de las personas que se esmeraron en los regalos. Natsumi, en el entretanto, fue a cambiarse de ropa.

A final de cuentas, la mitad de los regalos quedaron sin abrir; los muchachos hicieron la famosísima "camotera" (que fue en extremo corta debido a la cantidad de años que cumplía ), y los tragos y picadillos comenzaron a llegar...

-Muchas felicidades, Kaede: que tengas un feliz día...

-Te lo agradezco, Miyuki. He de suponer que tú también estuviste implicada en todo esto... Pero todavía recuerdo que me mentiste acerca de "cierto plan" del que me habías hecho mención...

-Era necesario: de lo contrario, esto no habría sido como una sorpresa...

-¡Ay, qué cuadrado te has puesto! Ven acá, festejado: vamos a bailar- Natsumi le estiró la mano, como para que Kaede la sacara a bailar. Se colocó unos jeans negros, con una polera parecida a la que usó para la presentación de su baile.

Kaede no se hizo mucho de rogar: apenas y escuchó la música, la tomó de la cintura y fueron a la pista de baile, donde se encontraba ya medio mundo reunido...

Baile tras baile: ya eran las tres de la mañana y la fiesta estaba en su punto máximo. Kaede y Natsumi no se habían separado ni un segundo...

Todas las chicas estaban amurradas: veían como el galán se les había ido de las manos. ¡Si parecía que no tenía ojos para nadie ni nada más que no fuera ella!

-Esta Natsumi: ¡mira la manera de aserrucharnos el piso!

-... Esto es el colmo: todo el día arreglando para poder conquistarlo y se queda apegado como lapa al lado de Natsumi. No es justo.

Mientras cotorreaban, heridas por la actitud de Natsumi, la susodicha las miraba. Kaede, que la tenía de la cintura, la apretó para que despertara.

-¡Auch! Idiota...

-¿Estás bailando conmigo o con tus compañeras?

-Lo siento... ¡Oye!, ¿desde cuándo eres tan aprehensivo conmigo?

-Soy el festejado: tienes que complacer mis mandatos... ¡Auch!- Natsumi le manda un puntapié, ante sus dichos algo machistas.

-A mí no me vienes con esas, Fukusawa: no soy tu noviecita como para que me andes tratando así, y aun si lo fuera...

-¿Si lo fueras...?

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella: Natsumi se sonroja, haciendo el rostro hacia un lado...

Kaede la mira extrañado: sus actitudes son en sumo extrañas, comparándolas con la Natsumi de siempre. La canción termina y comienza un lento...

-Ya, Kaede: vamos a tomar unos tragos...

Ella va en dirección contraria, hasta que, gentilmente, la asía del brazo y la acerca a él.

Miyuki la mira de lejos: Kaede la abraza, colocando su cabeza en el resquicio de su cuello, mientras Natsumi queda inmóvil, con la cara roja del azoro. Unos minutos de vaivén suave... Natsumi cierra los ojos, hasta que siente la respiración de Kaede en el cuello.

-Me haces cosquillas, Kaede...

-¿Por qué has estado llorando?

La pregunta la lanza de repente. Natsumi no le contesta: Kaede arremete nuevamente...

-¿Qué me estás ocultando?

-... Nada: no te oculto nada...

-Mentirosa... Hace tiempo que no brillan tus ojos.

-Basta...- soltó en un suspiro: se alejó de él, cuando la canción había terminado. Quiso seguirla, pero la montonera de las oficiales se le echaron encima, como jauría hambrienta.

-¡Kaede: nos debes un baile a cada una!- espetó Ikuko, con un traje bastante corto y la sonrisa de treinta y dos dientes.

-¡Más de uno, Fukusawa!

-Ja, ja, ja: parece que a cierta señorita se le pasó la mano con los tragos...- respondió Kaede, al ver a Yoriko con voz decidida y un jarro vacío de cerveza.

-¡¡Ya me cansé de esperarte, guachón!! Eres mío, por lo menos en este baile...

Todos rieron por el estado en el que estaba Yoriko. Natsumi en un rincón, se fue del centro de atención para olvidarse del resto...

De nuevo, recordó las palabras de Miyuki.

-Un jarro de cerveza, por favor...

-¡Por supuesto, "Rihanna"!

-Deja de hincharme el ego...

El barman, amigo desde hace mucho de Natsumi, notó algo apagada la voz de ella: mal que mal, se encontraban en una fiesta...

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Me veo mal, crees tú?- le guiñó un ojo, en son de broma.

-En absoluto: anda, toma tu vaso y brindemos. Al seco...

-¡Al seco, será entonces!- brindis y al fondo: nuevamente, llena el vaso de ambos y otro brindis se viene.

A final de cuentas: cinco brindis en quince minutos.

Nuevo récord para Natsumi: estaba totalmente lúcida, en comparación con su amigo, que ya estaba en la barra, sacándose la chaqueta y lanzándosela a las muchachas. Miyuki se le acerca, algo preocupada por la escena irrisoria de la cual eran espectadoras.

-A tu amigo se le pasaron las copas, ¿eh?

-A él se le ocurre hacer cinco brindis de jarros de cerveza: yo, que estoy de lo más bien, no ando a risotadas con el resto como él.

-Por lo menos, se está divirtiendo, ¿qué te pasa a ti, que has andado arranada en ese rincón, en vez de estar con nosotros en la mesa principal?

Trata de impedirle tomarse otro ron cola más, pero Natsumi no se deja. Aburrida de su acostumbrada testarudez con unas cuantas copas en el cuerpo, optó por dejarle hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Cuando vio a Miyuki alejarse, echando humos por su terquedad, se puso las manos en la cara: tenía unas ganas locas de salir de allí, de irse a la casa y ponerse a hacer ejercicios como una demente.

Porque lo de demente ya no estaba lejos de hacerse realidad...

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que había alguien al lado suyo: parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que logró una visión algo más nítida.

-Tomaste mucho, Natsumi...

-Tokairin... Qué bueno que te animaste a venir...

Natsumi le sonreía: Tokairin se le queda mirando, como si quisiera grabar su imagen en la mente.

-No dices nada...

-No esperaba que me recibieras así: creí que, por lo menos, me tirarías el jarro de cerveza por la cabeza...

-Debe ser el trago...

-Mmm... Debe serlo.

Los dos callaron: se habían dicho tantas cosas, se habían herido tanto, que el silencio quebrantaba cualquier indicio de dolor.

Como si todo fuese como antes...

-Lo lamento, Natsumi: lamento haberte herido tanto...

-No te vayas...

Levantó la mirada, cuado logró ver los ojos llorosos de Natsumi...

-Natsumi, por favor: no nos hagamos esto.

-¡Volvamos a intentarlo! Despide a la idiota que tengas al lado... Tokairin, ¿en serio no deseas verme más?

-Debes continuar: no te quedes pegada en mí.

-Ya estoy dentro, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero nada hemos sacado: sufres, y lo siento...

-... ¿A sabiendas de lo que sientes, de lo que sentimos?

-A causa de saber lo que sentimos, es que voy a irme...

Baja la cabeza: todo el rencor que tenía acumulado estalló de un instante a otro.

-¡No eres más que un cobarde: no quiero verte nunca más!

De un golpe, salió de la mesa en la que se encontraban. El poco comedimiento de Natsumi hizo que todos se enteraran de lo ocurrido. Kaede va en dirección de Tokairin, pero Miyuki lo detiene.

-Déjame pasar, Miyuki.

-Nada tienes que hacer en este asunto, Kaede: son cosas que les concierne a los dos. No vas a resolver ni ayudar en absoluto, metiéndote en sus problemas.

Kaede se le quedó mirando, casi asombrado de la frialdad con la que lo trató.

Miyuki sabía perfectamente que esta situación se venía acarreando desde hace muchísimo tiempo: no hacía falta un tercero para avivar más el conflicto entre los dos.

Tokairin toma su chaqueta y se aleja del lugar.

Los murmullos comenzaron nuevamente, hasta que Miyuki comenzó a moderar los ánimos, algo caldeados por la abrupta interrupción de Natsumi.

-Suficiente: no hay nada más que andar cuchicheando. Que continúe la fiesta...

Todos comenzaron a bailar, sin darle mayor importancia a la situación: cosas de borrachos.

De nuevo Kaede iba a buscar a Natsumi, pero Miyuki se lo impidió:

-Yo voy, Kaede: necesita estar un momento a solas...

-Quiero saber cómo está...

-¡Eres el festejado!...

-No me importa... Voy a ir de todos modos, y no hay forma que me lo impidas.

-¡¡Escuchen, todos!!- Miyuki planea una emboscada- ¡Kaede va a cantar en el karaoke, por ser el cumpleañero!

Todos se le abalanzan, llevándolo de la fuerza al escenario, a pesar de la negativa de éste a cooperar.

Mira al enemigo, ya "reducido" por sus propias compañeras. Sin esperar más, va en dirección de los baños.

-¡Vamos, Kaede: ¿qué canción le elegimos al festejado?!- preguntó Giichi a los presentes.

-Giichi...

-¡¡Sex bomb, Sex bomb!!

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!! ¡El pueblo ha hablado, Kaede: complácelos con tu melodiosa voz!

-Los vidrios no van a resistir... Conste que Uds. lo pidieron.

-¡¡Sííííííííííííííí!!- las chicas estaban enloquecidas: Nakayima y los demás reían sin miramientos, viendo la vergonzosa exposición de Fukusawa.

Se saca la casaca, tirándola hacia el público embravecido: por poco y la hacen jirones. Comienza a cantar, con cierto temblor en la voz: las muchachas gritaban como desquiciadas. Giichi se cayó al piso, muerto de la risa al ver la penosa escena: cosa similar con todos sus compañeros...

-¡Saca la voz, perro: ¿o se te hace al cantarle a tanta mujer junta?!

Eso sí que era el colmo: quebrando totalmente lo poco del pudor que mantenía y viéndose su imagen viril comprometida, tomó a algunas de las chicas y las llevó al escenario: con voz sexy, continuó con la canción hasta que la terminó.

Su público aplaudió embravecido, mientras las risotadas y chiflidos por parte de sus amigos no hacían sino aumentar.

* * *

Natsumi limpiaba su cara: estaba hecha un desastre. Escuchó la voz de Kaede, obviamente, obligado a cantar... Cuando terminó, comenzó a reír solapadamente:

-Ese Kaede... Ya, creo que me estoy perdiendo lo mejor de la fiesta.

Estaba por salir del baño, cuando las luces, de pronto, se apagaron...

* * *

-¡¡Las luces: quiero terminar mi canción de regalo para Kaede!! ¡¡_EL HOMBRE QUE YO AMO SABE QUE LO AMOOOOO...!!_

-¡Suficiente, Yoriko: hubo un corte circuito!- la calmó Ikuko.

Todos quedaron expectantes: tal vez era otro truco más...

* * *

Unos pasos: Natsumi se voltea... Otros pasos más: ladea la cabeza, sin saber desde dónde provienen esos ruidos...

-¡¿Quién es el chistosito?!- espeta, sin mayor recato.

Unas risas de lejos: Natsumi va contra la pared, intentando protegerse...

-¿Temes al lobo feroz, Natsumi?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente: esa frase sí que la había escuchado antes...

-¡Ah, Kaede: déjate de juegos ñoños!

-Ah, ah, ah: la única ñoña aquí eres tú. No soy Kaede...

Frunció el ceño, oficialmente turbada por las circunstancias... Finalmente, logró ver una sombra moverse rápidamente.

Sin titubeos, salió del baño hacia la sala contigua.

De una patada, abrió la puerta.

Nada.

Soltó un suspiro: cuando ya había ingresado a la bodega, de un golpe escucha cerrarse la puerta.

Mira hacia la puerta con rapidez: nada. Se dio vuelta un segundo, hasta que sintió unas manos tapándole la boca.

* * *

-No escucho nada: ¿qué demonios pasa con las luces?

-Alguien cortó los cables...- respondió Miyuki, que regresó de su búsqueda.

Kaede se hizo paso de entre la gente, con la mirada preocupada.

-¿Y Natsumi?

-No la encontré: justamente cuando iba a utilizar las escaleras, las luces se apagaron...

Todos se encontraban expectantes a lo que estaba ocurriendo: las muchachas tenían miedo: cotorreaban entre ellas, hasta que Miyuki las silenció:

-¡Basta! Tenemos que buscar un generador de luz... Y hay que encontrar a Natsumi...

Todos acordaron lo mismo, hasta que algo los desconcertó.

Un grito ensordecedor que provenía del subterráneo.

Continuará..

* * *

**Ah, qué emoción!!**

**Disculpen mi falta de comedimiento: es que hay que soltar tensión, dicen...**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews: los leo siempre y me da mucho gusto que se rían con mis ocurrencias...**

**El capítulo de hoy estuvo tenso: muchas cosas que se van aclarando y que van llevando al final (tristemente...para mí: adoro esta historia. Es mi regalona, por sin no se han dado cuenta) Pero todavía le queda...**

**Algún alcance para el próximo capítulo... Mmm...**

**Chicas, afírmense: se viene de todo. **

**No estoy bromeando... Se los he advertido.**

**Ahg, no les voy a decir nada más!! Le mata la magia el que puedan saber qué es lo que viene.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos al próximo capítulo.**

**PD: Muchas, pero muchas gracias por los reviews, tanto de extranjeras como de mis compatriotas: unámosnos en la triste situación que sufren los chaiteninos tras el desastre del volcán. Mucha fuerza desde Santiago y que el Señor los proteja.**

**Gabriela.**


	20. Un terrible error

**Hola a todas!!**

**Capítulo recién salido del horno... Y en verdad se los digo: viene con lemon incluido.**

**No me vengan a alegar después de que no estaban avisadas, o que alguien le da un ataque!!**

**Están advertidas de antemano: por favor, tomen las precauciones...**

**Y las que no, je: disfrútenlo... Igual viene medio fuerte...**

**Gabriela.**

* * *

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XX**

-Ese grito...- musitó Yoriko, que se le pasó de un susto la borrachera.

-... Natsumi- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Kaede.

Por más que los oficiales quisieron que permaneciera en el lugar, Kaede salió corriendo a buscarla.

* * *

-¡Ahg: suéltame, idiota! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡¡No vas a escaparte esta vez, Natsumi!! Me vas a pagar todas las que me debes... ¡Y te va a gustar!

-¡¡Pagarte qué: y ya suéltame!!- la tenía sujeta de los brazos: en otras circunstancias, lo hubiese botado en un solo instante, pero el trago le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No podía sino moverse inútilmente, tratando de zafarse de él.

-Eres una estúpida, Natsumi: ¿te creíste lo de mi "declaración"? ¡Mierda: era una mierda de carnada, y tú: la muy idiota, caíste redondita! ...

La tira contra la pared, intentando hacerse paso con la lengua para abrir su boca. Natsumi aún se resistía, intentando buscar algo cercano para golpearle, pero no había nada a mano. Le rasgó la polera, dejándola el sostén como única prenda que le cubre en esos instantes. Le abre el pantalón, pero Natsumi reacciona y le da un puñetazo que lo tira hacia las cajas de botellas.

Dura poco su aturdimiento. Daisuke se incorpora, mirando con furia el hilo de sangre que comienza a salirle por la boca. El golpe ahora lo recibe Natsumi: cae al piso, escupiendo un hilito de sangre.

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!! ¡Qué poco te ha durado la suerte! Ahora sí que te tengo en mis manos...

Se tira encima de ella, pero alguien lo levanta del piso sin mayor esfuerzo: Kaede lo toma del cuello hasta tenerlo enfrente...

-¡Fukusawa!

-Ahora sí que te jodiste, marica...

Fue lo último que alcanzar a decir: en el aire. Kaede le da sucesivos puñetazos en la cara... Lo tira a la pared, estrellándolo contra las cajas que caen encima de él. Natsumi queda mirando la escena, totalmente asombrada de la fuerza de Kaede.

Camina con ira hacia Ashida. Cuando lo ve aproximarse, grita como desesperado:

-¡¡Para, por favor: ella se me insinuó, fue ella la que me hizo esto!!

Quedó detenido ante él. Gira la cabeza hacia Natsumi, que está ya incorporada... Luego la regresa a Daisuke:

-Ah... Ya veo...

Lo levanta del piso y le da una patada en el estómago que lo hace hincarse del dolor. Luego, lo agarra del cuello, obligándole a mirarlo:

-¿Tú crees que me voy a creer tus patrañas, marica? Ni lo sueñes: sé que Natsumi es mucha mujer para ti... Hasta afirmaría que tiene mucho más cojones de los que en tu puta vida tendrás.

Lo tira al piso: todos llegan a la bodega. Miyuki va hacia Natsumi, preocupada por el golpe en su cara...

-Natsumi, por Dios: ¿te encuentras bien?

-Descuida: sólo es un golpe...

-Ahora sabemos la calaña de persona que eres Daisuke...- afirmó Nakayima, con todos los demás hombres de la fiesta: todos dispuestos a darle su merecido.

-No... Ya fue suficiente con lo que le habrá hecho Fukusawa: sólo mírenlo- Onohara se burla, al verlo tan asustado en tal situación.

-No, no es suficiente...-Kaede negó con un desdén de ira intensa.

-Ya es suficiente, Kaede...- Natsumi pone su mano en el hombro de Kaede. Cerrando los ojos, se aleja de Ashida- Sólo ándate de aquí, Daisuke: mañana vas a tener que vértelas con el capitán. Rectificarás todo lo que hiciste la vez anterior y te alejarás de la institución... No quiero volver a ver tu rostro despreciable por este lugar.

Daisuke comienza a reír solapadamente: levanta los ojos de soslayo hacia Natsumi.

-¿Crees que voy a hacerlo, Natsumi? Ni muerto voy a dejar que manches mi expediente por tus estúpidas razones... Si te gusta andar meneándole la cola a medio mundo, no es mi problema si tomo provecho de ello...

Kaede lo estrella contra la pared: todos intentan detenerlo, pero deseaba terminar de amenazarle...

-¡¡Anda, sigue: trata de hacerlo de nuevo!! ¡Ni se te ocurra la idea de tocarle un pelo a Natsumi, porque te voy a hacer pebre: ni tu madre te reconocerá, TE LO JURO!

Kaede lo lanza hacia la puerta: con gestos nerviosos, sale trastabillando del lugar.

Lo quedó mirando: escrutando sus pasos hasta que se hallara lejos de allí. Cuando terminó por irse, fue inmediatamente en dirección a Natsumi: todos la rodeaban.

-Esperen: háganse a un lado, por favor... Natsumi.

La recostó en su pecho, revisando por precaución.

-N-no te preocupes, Kaede: no me ha hecho nada...

-¡¡Ese Daisuke, siempre desconfié de él: mal nacido, truhán!!

-Cálmate, Yoriko...- espetó Aoi, quien la sujetaba de los brazos para que no saliera en pos del susodicho.

-... Bueno, Natsumi: creo que todos te debemos una buena disculpa...

-Bah, pamplinas...- se incorporó, algo aturdida del anterior empujón que le dio Ashida- Eso ya no tiene cabida ahora... ¿Y tu fiesta: la he arruinado?

-En absoluto, Natsumi: cortaron las luces, así que la diversión se ha acabado...

-¡¡Maldita sea!!... ¡Ah, pero puedo hacerlo a "capella"!: "_EL HOMBRE QUE LO AMO SABE QUE LO AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_"

-¡¡YORIKO!!- fue la respuesta al unísono, para cortar con la estridente voz de la susodicha.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... Y ahora, ¿qué?

-Lo mejor será que partamos de una buena vez... Son las cuatro de la madrugada y fue suficiente "emoción" por hoy...- respondió Kaede.

-Ciertamente. Natsumi, ven: vamos a casa...- Miyuki iba con ademán de llevarla al departamento, pero se resistió.

-No... Voy a ir con Kaede: necesito hablar algo importante con él.

-Natsumi, no estás en buenas condiciones como para sostenerte en pie.

-¡Ya, ya, ya: te pusiste latero, Fukusawa! Va a ser una vueltita así- con la muestra de sus dedos, intuía que estaba un poquito ebria...

-Natsumi...

-Ya, ya: tranquila, Kobayakawa. Me haré responsable de la señorita aquí presente.

-P-pero... Fukusawa...- Ikuko hizo pucheros, lamentándose por el hecho.

-¡No seas llorona! Ya: partamos todos...

* * *

El último auto partió con las pasajeras de la estación Bokutou. Natsumi, Nakayima, Kaede y Miyuki los despiden con la mano alzada. Cuando vieron que comenzaba a llover, Nakayima y Miyuki se despidieron.

-No te vengas muy tarde, Natsumi: ya ves, está lloviendo muy fuerte.

-Me doy cuenta... Cuídala mucho, Nakayima.

-No te preocupes. Kobayakawa irá derechito para su casa...

-Con tamaña compañía, dudo que le ocurra algo, Natsumi.

-Lo mismo digo- asintió Nakayima- gusto en verte, Fukusawa: que tengas un buen día...

-Gracias... Ya: vamos, Natsumi. El auto está estacionado al frente...

Cruzaron juntos: el brazo de Natsumi iba bien sujeto por Kaede. Miyuki se les queda mirando, con cierto dejo de melancolía.

Las cosas estaban algo turbias: tenía un malísimo presentimiento.

-Bueno,... ¿partimos?

-¿Ah?... ¡Ah, sí, por favor!- era tal su desconcierto, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que Nakayima la iría a dejar.

De esa manera se alejó, dejándolos en la espesura de la madrugada...

-¡Dios, tengo tanto frío!- espetó Natsumi, cuando ya había entrado al auto.

-Espera un momento...- con delicadeza, le tocó la frente- Mmm: tienes algo de fiebre. No debiste venir conmigo...

-Sólo pon la calefacción, por favor...

-Si la coloco, es de seguro que te venga algo peor: espera a que lleguemos al hotel...

-¿"Motel"?

-Ajajá... De verdad que estás ebria: dije al "hotel".

-Lo siento: las circunstancias-

-No tienes porqué disculparte: no hagas mención simplemente. Te hace mal...

-¡Qué me va a hacer mal! ¡JA: ¿por el morboso de Daisuke me voy a arruinar la noche?! ¡Jamás!

-Me parece: esa es la Natsumi que conozco, ¿prendo la radio?

-De acuerdo...- se acomodó el abrigo, acurrucándose en él. Kaede se le queda mirando:

-No te arropes tanto, que te subirá la fiebre...

-¡Tú qué sabes!

-¡Ah, es cierto: sólo soy médico, se me olvidaba!

-Ahg, si cualquiera puede ver indicios de fiebre. No hay que tener un cartón de médico en mano para adivinarlo...

-Hazme caso, Natsumi...

-¡Ay, qué molesto: ¿cómo lo voy a hacer: tengo que sacarme el abrigo?! ¡Estoy en puro sostén!

Kaede comienza a reír, mientras va manejando: Natsumi es ahora quien se le queda mirando.

-Y, ¿ahora?

-Te salió muy bien la presentación, mi "Rihanna"- culminó con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Ah, Kaede Fukusawa: deja de reírte!!

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! Es inaudito, jamás me olvidaré de ese show: lo dejaré grabado en mi memoria... ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!

-¡¡Es suficiente: no aceptaré más burla tuya!!- se arranó en el asiento, con la cara enojada a más no poder.

-¡¡Ah: vamos, Natsumi!! Ya, ya: si te quedó preciosa la presentación. Me encantó...

-... ¿En serio?- abrió un ojo, curiosa de su respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Lo dudabas?

-¡Sabía que te burlarías de ella!- le increpó, molesta. Luego, echó la cabeza hacia un lado- ... Pero no pensaba que te iba a gustar tanto.

-Natsumi, Natsumi: fue lo más alocado, estrambótico...

-¡¡Ya basta de tus burlas, Kaede!!

-... y tierno que alguien haya hecho por mí.

Kaede estacionó el auto, enfrente del hotel. Natsumi se le queda mirando, asombrada por su comentario.

-¿Tierno?

-... Natsumi: lamento mucho por todas las cosas que te he hecho pasar este último tiempo. Tengo conciencia de todas las investigaciones y todo el esfuerzo que has puesto en cada acción que realizas por verme feliz... Aunque creas que lo de bailar en ese traje ha sido la punta del iceberg...

-Kaede...- Natsumi lo increpa, al pensar que estaría saliéndose del tema de fondo.

-Todo lo que haces, todos tus detalles están acá- se indica el corazón con el dedo- Me haces muy feliz, Natsumi: tú eres mi mejor regalo en este día...

-Madrugada...

-¡Da igual! ¿Empecinada en romper con este "momento Kodak"?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No es eso... Te lo agradezco mucho, Kaede. Me alegro que lo disfrutaras: porque te lo aseguro, el bochorno no me lo daré de gratis a la próxima.

Se baja sola del auto. Kaede se le queda mirando: algo en su rostro demostraba desazón. Golpes en la ventanilla.

-Kaede: bájate- increpa Natsumi.

-Espérame en el hotel... en el hall nos encontramos.

Natsumi asiente: va en dirección al hotel. Kaede, mientras tanto, va al estacionamiento: acomoda el auto.

Se queda unos minutos en él...

-"Rehuye el tema..."- pensó, apesadumbrado.

Deja el motor en calma. Cierra la puerta y va en dirección al hall del hotel.

* * *

-¡Tu cama es exquisita! Llego a saltar de lo mullida que es- Natsumi juega en su cama. Kaede está en silencio: va al living, buscando algo que tomar...

-¿Deseas servirte algo?- preguntó Kaede, en forma cortante.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tienes cara de "cordero degollado".

-No, no me pasa nada...- suspiró, intentando desviar la mirada de escrutinio de parte de Natsumi.

-¡Ah, ah, ah: mírame!- le tomó el rostro, dejándole ver la mirada triste de sus ojos almendra- Dios... ¿Qué te pasó ahora?

-... Son tonteras mías, Natsumi: no me hagas caso- le tomó las manos, alejándolas de sí: Natsumi queda cada vez más perpleja.

-A mí no me vienes con cuentitos, Kaede: ¡vamos, habla!

-Tengo ganas de tomar un trago, nada más: ¿vienes o no?

El tono de Kaede era demandante. Natsumi se le queda mirando, asombrada del espeto de sus palabras...

-De acuerdo... no tienes porqué enojarte ahora.

Lo sigue hacia el living: Kaede le sirve un whisky seco. Natsumi lo mira, con duda:

-Kaede: no soy de las que no rechace un trago, pero he tomado tanto que-

-Entonces, no...- le quita el vaso de las manos, con algo de molestia en su voz. Natsumi se lo impide: no deseaba arruinarle el ánimo.

-Ah, ya, ¡ya: pasa para acá! Uf, ¡qué humor!...- le quita el vaso de las manos- A ver si se te quita lo latero con esto...

-¡Ah, fantástico: ahora te parezco latero!- el enojo de Kaede era cada vez mayor: al parecer, recibió los mensajes codificados en forma errónea.

-¿Qué te pasa? Desde que entramos a la habitación, estás con un humor de perros que te lo recomiendo...

Cayó en la cuenta de su actitud: sonrió solapadamente, dejando ver cierta tristeza en su hablar...

-Discúlpame...

-¡Kaede!

-Ya... olvidemos esto: brindemos por esta magnífica madrugada.

-Está bien: ¡por tu cumpleaños!

Choque de vasos: el whisky al seco.

* * *

Después de diez brindis, cayeron en la cuenta...

-Botella vacía... ¡Hip!

-Mala resistencia al alcohol, ¿no?

-T-t-tú eress el raritto aquí, ¡hip!... ¡Mirsh, diez vasos de whisky y esttás como nuevecito de paquete!

-En todo caso: eres mujer, se supone que-

-¡¡A ver, a ver, a ver: momentito su Sseñoría, hip!- se incorpora del sofá: camina hasta llegar a Kaede. Se le monta encima, como si fuera su corcel: Kaede la queda mirando raro- ¡¡No me vengas con tus machisismos, eh!! ¡Que me pongo brava!

-Ya, ya: Natsumi, bájate de mí. Además, la palabra es "machismo", no "machisismo"...

-¡¿Me vienes a dar lecciones de pronunciación t-tú?! ¡Hip, esto es el colmo!

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!! Estás loca...

-¡Sí, puede que esté loca, pero a mí no se me anda tratando como si yo!- Eh, ¿me estás escuchando?, ¡hip!

Kaede intentaba ponerle atención, pero ya le estaba provocando estragos el tenerla a horcajadas encima de él. Sus ojos era tibios, cálidos: su mirada expresaba mil emociones al mismo tiempo...

-¿Qué te pasa: te gusta lo que estás mirando?

Le sonríe, burlona: Kaede intenta salirse, la pregunta le incomodaba.

-Estás loca: bájate ya...

-¡Ajá: sabía que lo de Miyuki era pura facha, hip! ¡¡Soy yo la que te gusto!!

-¡¿Qué te pasa por la mente, loca?!

-¡Niégamelo entonces: atrévete a negarlo, Kaede Fukusawa! ¡¡Dime que no te gusto, que no te encantó la presentación que te hice en la fiesta: que no me mirabas las piernas cuando nos encontramos a la entrada del bar!! Tus miraditas por sobre el hombro, tu expresión después del beso que te di en aquella fiesta de bienvenida...-

Detuvo su enumeración: en verdad, estaba cayendo en la cuenta de lo que decía... Se bajó de encima de él, con los ojos desorbitados de la impresión. Se alejaba de él; retrocedía: no podía ser cierto.

-Natsumi...- el terror se le coló hasta por los huesos: el rostro de Natsumi era de preocuparse.

Le miraba, extrañada: de pronto, cayó al piso. Kaede la toma en brazos, llevándola a la cama... Natsumi se resistía entre sus brazos.

-N-no, no, Kaede: esto es una locura...

-No digas nada, Natsumi: perdóname... Es mi culpa el que te sientas así.

-Eres... tú eres...

-Shh... Ya: calmadita. Recuéstate y no pienses más en ello...

Estaba en el acto de recostarla, pero el whisky también le cobró sus malas pasadas: trastabilló, cayendo en la cama con Natsumi.

Un rayo iluminó la habitación, cortando las luces por completo.

Silencio total: sólo el sonido de la lluvia, golpeteando en el techo.

-Kaede, yo- Natsumi iba a decir algo: tenía a Kaede encima, y todas las imágenes del pasado volvieron a su mente.

-Shh...- puso un dedo en sus labios, acallando cualquier comentario demás en ese instante.

Estaban en una locura sin medida: y Kaede estaba hecho un demente. El abrupto vaivén del pecho que tenía a su merced, a causa de la respiración agitada de Natsumi: pensar que sus pechos estaban en contacto indirecto con su propio pecho; los labios de ella: rojísimos, anhelantes...

-Eres hermosa, Natsumi...

No podía contenerse más: mucho tiempo ocultando el deseo, demasiados meses vetado de abrir su corazón, estallaron de un momento a otro. Comenzó a besar su cuello con deseo: las marcas de sus labios alrededor de su cuello, despertaron un sentir que Natsumi creía muerto.

Comenzó a gemir, totalmente desconocida la prudencia: la amistad inocentona que creyó sentir por aquel ser tan amado para ella. Los dedos se perdieron en sus cabellos dorados, intentando controlar sus espasmos ante el descontrolado Kaede que se hacía presente, dejándole marcas de fuego en la piel. Se movía encima de ella, deseando disfrutarla a sus anchas. Sus manos se movieron hasta sus muslos, recorriéndola hasta llegar a su trasero. La corriente eléctrica la sintió hasta en la punta de los pies... La asió de esa parte, hasta poder estar totalmente contactados por ese punto abrasador.

Sus besos comenzaron a ascender: su cuello, su nuca, su oreja... Besando tierna y pausadamente su mejilla, llegó a la comisura de su boca, esperando ansioso, anhelante, lo que en tanto tiempo no podía sino concebir en sus sueños...

Y ella fue quien arremetió: empujándolo de la nuca, tomó sus labios, introduciendo su lengua dentro de él.

Un gemido ronco salió de su garganta. Una guerra de lenguas se desató en ese instante: Kaede la tenía agarrada de las muñecas, introduciéndose una y otra vez en su interior, saboreando su saliva, su lengua: todo de ella.

Era totalmente irrisorio, burlesco: la que alejaba a Kaede cada vez que se le insinuaba, en marcado tono de broma, no hacía más que acariciarle los pectorales y besarle como ida de este mundo.

Ya no existían más dudas, más contratiempos que los que el mismo cuerpo demandaba.

-Espera... Kaede, ah: necesito respirar.

-De acuerdo...- incorporó el rostro, dejándole respirar un tanto. A pesar de estar como un descontrolado, seguía igual de atento con ella.

Se le quedó mirando: las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados... De pronto, el sonrojado era él mismo...

Natsumi se le queda mirando: Kaede sonríe. A causa de verlo, la conciencia vuelve a ella: ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo con Kaede?... Intenta levantarse, pero Kaede se lo impide: de nuevo arremete con besos fogosos. Después de un largo período, deja su boca libre. Besa su mentón, su cuello, llega a la parte del torso...

Le quita con suavidad el abrigo, acariciándole cada centímetro de piel que se descubría a su paso. El nudo en la garganta por la angustia de Natsumi se confundía con los gemidos a causa del placer que sentía en contacto con Kaede...

Una mezcla del dolor que deseaba perder en el nudo de su cariño con él.

Aunque no lo amara, pero,... tal vez podría...

... Engañarse: devolverle la cachetada a la vida.

Sí, tal vez era capaz...

Pero, ¿con qué costo, a pagar de qué consecuencias? Era Kaede el principal implicado...

-"No, no: esto está muy mal... No puedo hacerlo..."

De la nada, una palabra quebró con toda su entereza...

-Te amo, te amo tanto, Natsumi: te amo desde el momento en el que te vi...

La tenía abrazada de la cintura: su cabeza recostada en sus pechos... Sentía la humedad...

Estaba llorando: Kaede estaba llorando... Le dijo que le amaba: se lo dijo con el corazón.

¿Por qué dijo tal cosa?, ¿es que no entendía la implicancia, el acarrear de cada una de sus palabras? Dios, el deseo la había cegado, el trago, el dolor... Su corazón mismo, que estaba deshelando...

-Kaede, por favor: no nos dañemos... No nos hagamos esto.

-Shh... Déjame amarte, Natsumi: sólo déjame amarte...

Continuó besándole el pecho: le quitó el sostén, dejándola completamente desnuda del torso. Natsumi desistía, pero Kaede se incorporaba: ahora la besaba, pero era más pausado, más profundo... Quería patentar en cada una de sus caricias que era más que deseo lo que sentía por ella: el latir rimbombante de su corazón se lo dictaba así.

De nuevo, se pierde en el deseo que comienza a nacer dentro de ella. Comienza a desabotonar su camisa, dejándole ver el estupendo físico que poseía: cuando la quitó, empezó a repartir dulzura por todas partes... Era Natsumi quien le besaba el cuello, quien marcaba con sus uñas sus hombros al sentir que Kaede arremetía con mayor voracidad...

Era inexplicable, pero se sentía sumamente querida, amada: comenzó a acariciar la parte baja de su pantalón, sintiendo la respuesta de Kaede en una rigidez extrema. Los gemidos profundos de Kaede la tenían en la cima.

Con determinación, con deseo, seguía acariciándole por sobre el pantalón. Kaede apenas y podía respirar: retiró la mano lentamente, para llevársela a la boca. Si seguía con las caricias, no dudaba que iría a explotar en cualquier instante...

Lamía sus dedos con total fascinación: el roce de su lengua en contacto con su piel la dejaba más sensible que nunca. Ahora era él quien bajaba sus dedos hacia la entrepierna de ella.

Con algo de urgencia, mete la mano entera, abriéndose paso para abrirle las piernas: no podía más... La necesitaba adentro en ese mismo instante.

El gemido más fuerte le indicó que estaba disfrutando de su toque: con determinación, los dedos fueron hacia la parte íntima de ella. Un ritmo delicioso: esos dedos subían y bajaban; se detenían en cierta parte y volvían a tomar fuerza. Natsumi intentaba reprimir sus gemidos, clavándole las uñas en su espalda, pero Kaede toma sus labios nuevamente.

Su lengua introducirse hasta lo más hondo, junto con los dedos en ese punto sensible, hicieron que Natsumi tensara todo el cuerpo: reprimió un grito en la boca de Kaede, cayendo extenuada hacia un lado...

Pero todavía faltaba algo más: un solo instante duró el descanso, pues Kaede seguía con las caricias.

Le quita los pantalones y la ropa interior de una zanjada. El pantalón de él ya era sumamente incómodo: su virilidad clamaba por ser liberada y tomar al fin lo que consideraba suyo...

De pronto, Natsumi lleva sus dedos hacia esa parte: de un solo tirón, eliminaba la barrera que le impedía unirse con ella.

En medio de todo el aturdimiento, del deseo acumulado desde hace tanto tiempo, una luz clarificadora aparece en su mente...

-¿Primera vez?...

-¿Ah, qué dices?

-Ah, Dios...- Natsumi le besaba el cuello, pero debía seguir: tenía que preguntárselo. Era importante...- ¿Si es tu primera vez?

-¿Se ve como si fuera mi primera vez?

Kaede sonrió: ahora era él quien la besaba, sin dejarle lugar a acción alguna.

No le importaba en absoluto no ser el primero, sólo deseaba saber si debía ser un poco más considerado con ella. Abre las piernas aún más: con la boca de Natsumi aprisionada, se introdujo en ella.

Natsumi muerde sus labios: siente un poco de dolor, hace cierto tiempo que no tenía relaciones con nadie... Se estaba guardando para ese "alguien especial"...

Reprime un gemido de dolor y placer: Kaede comienza con el profundo pero desesperado ritmo...

Era cierto: nunca hizo el amor con Tokairin...

¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas? Se estaba lastimando horrendamente, mientras estaba con otro: el vaivén era acelerado de a poco...

-"Detengamos esto, Kaede: nos estamos haciendo daño..."- pensaba Natsumi, mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Kaede: se estaba quedando sin aire.

Kaede se incorpora un poco: se introduce con mayor vehemencia dentro de ella. El ritmo se acelera...

Kaede gime lenta y pausadamente en su cuello: como si tratara de arrullarla. Su miembro se introducía cada vez más hondo dentro de ella... La respiración de Natsumi se agita.

Movimiento abrupto: Natsumi tensa todo el cuerpo, abrasando la virilidad de Kaede a su paso...

Pero Kaede no había terminado de amarla por completo: la toma, dejándola sentada encima de él. Continúa con el vaivén, pero cobra más fuerza que antes...

Al principio, gimió un poco: incomodada de volver a sentirle dentro. Tiempo después, le sigue en el ritmo: cruza las piernas alrededor de sus glúteos, reafirmando el toque. Era cada vez más adentro.

El movimiento era delicioso: minutos que movían oleadas de intenso placer, sin que Kaede les diera fin. Era un amante perfecto.

Prontamente, Kaede mueve sus manos hacia sus glúteos, introduciéndose más adentro de ella: intentando encontrar el éxtasis por sus propios medios.

Natsumi gime, y el movimiento de sus caderas es más veloz: Kaede acaricia fervoroso sus senos, que eran frutos deliciosos al probar. Dirige sus labios hacia ellos, degustándolos como nunca pensó haberlos probado. Natsumi siente el tacto de sus labios y su lengua, que masajeaba deliciosamente sus senos: sus pezones se volvieron rígidos al contacto de ella.

Natsumi echa el cuerpo hacia atrás: nuevamente, llegó al éxtasis... Pero la unión seguía, y Kaede no tenía intenciones de dejarla.

Se incorporó y quedó encima de ella: los movimientos del vaivén eran abrasadores. Arremetía una y otra vez dentro de ella: su miembro era rígido y duro, además debía de ser grande... Sentía que apenas y le contenía dentro.

Ahora sí que estaba asustada: Kaede no parecía desear ponerle fin. Pero no podía evitarlo: otro toque en cierta parte la volvió a encender...

-No quiero salirme de ti... Dios, ah: te amo tanto, Natsumi. Te quiero dentro por siempre... Déjame estar dentro de ti por siempre.

El movimiento, su miembro que entraba y salía sin cesar, dejándole totalmente azorada por el calor que transmitía por todo su cuerpo: sus gemidos roncos y sensuales... La lengua que recorría su cuello una y otra vez: era demasiado, demasiado para ella.

No podía tenerlo dentro ni un solo segundo más: un tercer orgasmo la contrajo por completo. El contraer interno de Natsumi abrazó con vehemencia el miembro de Kaede: finalmente, Kaede gruñe totalmente extasiado. Cae encima de Natsumi, respirando desaforadamente.

Se derrama dentro de ella: Natsumi siente los espasmos de su cuerpo, al sentir que la esencia de Kaede se derramaba en ella por completo. Sólo unos minutos de descanso: no se decían nada en absoluto. Intentaban comunicarse a través del contacto con sus cuerpos.

Kaede, que estaba recostado en sus pechos, comienza ascender sus besos hasta encontrarse con su boca: toma sus labios con exquisito tacto. Introduce su lengua dentro: comienza nuevamente a amarla...

* * *

Era de mañana: los rayos tenues de entre las nubes se colaban y llegaban a su rostro. Arrugó la cara, algo molesta por la luz... Tenía la vista media borrosa: veía unos cabellos rubios encima de ella. Se restregó los ojos: la vista era nítida, pero los cabellos rubios seguían cerca de su rostro.

-Mierda...- fue lo único que dijo.

Era Kaede...

Era Kaede...

¡¡KAEDE!!

Estaba encima de ella: su cara estaba en el resquicio de su cuello. Dormía plácidamente, sin que nada quitara la sonrisa en su rostro...

El sentimiento de culpabilidad la carcomía por dentro, pero lo primero era primero...

Levantó las sábanas, asustada de lo que estaba a punto de corroborar.

Doble mierda: estaban desnudos.

Habían echo el amor: no había sido una creación de su mente, ni mucho menos una pesadilla...

Iba a salirse de ese contacto, pero un movimiento la hizo gemir.

-"¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?"- pensó para sí Natsumi, ya atacada de los nervios por la situación. Levantó de nuevo las sábanas, para luego cerrarlas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Triple mierda: "él" estaba dentro de "ella"...

Con suma delicadeza y tacto, Natsumi comienza a moverse para salir de "él". Con un suspiro de parte de ambos, logra desunir el lazo que los mantenía...

Como movida por un resorte, tomó lo que tenía a mano: se colocó la ropa interior, los pantalones y, sin quererlo, tomó la camisa de Kaede...

Cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era tarde, muy tarde: Kaede se revolvía entre las sábanas... Al parecer, la estaba buscando.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. De una sola vez, salió de la habitación y del hotel, sin importarle las miradas de escrutinio de parte de los demás...

* * *

**Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright**

**But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
& all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me**

**I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right**

**All I wanted was to know I'm safe  
Don't want to lose the love I've found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don't let me down  
It's not fair how you are  
I can't be complete, can you give me more?  
& all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
& nothing less cause**

**You know I give you all of me**

**I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right**

**Oh please, you know what I need  
Save all your love up for me  
We can't escape the love  
Give me everything that you have**

**& all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
& nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me**

**I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right**

**(Give you everything)  
(Give you all of me)**

"**4 in the morning", Gwen Stefani.**

* * *

Estaba descalza: había llovizna. Maldijo por enésima vez...

Caminaba con prisa: a pesar de estar sin zapatos, tenía muy presente lo que había ocurrido, y lo mejor era alejarse, correr, volar de ser preciso hacerlo...

No había tiempo para meditar, mucho menos para lamentarse...

... Pero, ciertamente, la mente es traicionera.

Mientras se alejaba con rapidez, no dejaba de meditar en cuán pequeña se sentía: tenía frío y los autos pasaban con rapidez al lado de ella. Finalmente, logró salir del ruido estruendoso del Tokio mañanero...

Caminaba cerca del cauce, con la mirada algo más templada...

Decidió buscar un banquito: algún lugar que la cobijara en ese momento de sopor...

Se sentó en él. Se sujetaba las rodillas, colocando el mentón encima de ellas: de lo contrario, estaría temblando entera.

-¿Cómo fui capaz...? ¿Cómo?...

Fue todo lo que dijo: todo el remolino interno fue expresado en esas simples y llanas palabras. No lloraba, no sonreía, pero ¡por Dios que lo lamentaba! ...

Estaba sumamente arrepentida.

No podía comprenderlo, era incapaz de lograr asimilarlo...

De pronto, cayó en algo que la dejó helada.

Se levantó del asiento, mirando con escrutinio cada detalle...

Era el banco aquel: el banco en el que rememoró tantos recuerdos.

Era ese banco: aquel día a inicios de otoño. La luna llena de fondo: la sonrisa alegre y burbujeante de ella, la timidez y angustia de él. Todo un trasfondo que era simplemente el amor.

De eso, un año ha pasado ya... Pero las huellas quedan patentadas en su corazón.

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

Todo se convertía en el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

Llegó al departamento: no tenía ganas de llegar a la estación.

No aún...

De alguna manera, se excusaría con el incidente que ocurrió con Daisuke.

A pesar de todo, no sentía malestar en su cuerpo: teniendo en cuenta que se habría tomado como sus dos litros de whisky...

Tal vez, a causa de lo que ocurrió anoche: de la actividad-

-¡No, no, NO: ya es suficiente! Natsumi, es hora que te tranquilices y tomes las cosas con más cabeza.

Abre la puerta, pero ve una sombra que la tumba al suelo: Mastodonte ladra como un desesperado.

-¡Ahg, Mastodonte: ya bájate de mí!- con mucho esfuerzo, logra sacarse al perro de encima.

El perro le tira de los pantalones, con la correa de pasear en la mano.

Natsumi suspira: le acaricia el lomo, comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería con tanta exasperación.

Deseaba salir de allí: correr y saltar sin problemas...

De alguna manera, era lo que Natsumi necesitaba.

-Espérame un momento, Mastodonte: me ducho, me cambio de ropa y salimos a trotar un tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

Deja al animal, muy contento por sus palabras...

¡Bah: como si el animal le entendiese algo de lo que le estaba diciendo!

Fue hacia la ducha: se sacó los pantalones, camisa, ropa interior, dejándolo donde cayese. Estaba desnuda...

Sin desearlo, miró enfrente suyo: el espejo la delataba.

Marcas en su cuello, en sus pechos: tenía los labios rosadísimos debido a los besos incesantes que se habían dado en esa noche. Las piernas apenas y la sostenían: no tenía fuerza ni ganas de nada...

¿Habrán hecho muchas veces el amor?

Ahora que lo recordaba, fueron reiteradas veces...

-¿Hacer el amor? ¡¿Qué diantre estoy pensando?! Me volveré loca... No, corroboro: ESTOY LOCA.

Se fue a la tina: esperaba que el agua tibia la relajara un instante siquiera...

Un solo instante sin pensar que cometió un error.

Un terrible error.

* * *

Caminaba con desgana, movida por inercia: el perro parecía conducirla a ella, y no al revés. Tenía la vista perdida, por poco y gimoteaba...

Estaba enormemente vacía: tenía un enorme hueco en el pecho en vez de un corazón. Las calles eran laberintos que no parecían conducir nunca a la tan ansiada salida...

Sólo deseaba salir de este embrollo, de toda esa preocupación: levantarse un día y no sentir la culpa que le atenazaba el pecho al pensar en su amigo...

Error: su ex amigo. Ya no eran amigos... Nunca tan hipócrita como para solapar la verdad.

Metió las patas, la cagó, no midió consecuencias...

Rompió con la única fortaleza que se cernía a su alrededor: la única fortaleza que le daba las fuerzas para erguirse después de caída y seguir adelante...

La lealtad: rompió la lealtad entre ellos, y eso no se reconstruiría jamás.

Nuevamente, volvió a quedar en la soledad absoluta.

Paró un instante: estaba en medio de una calle residencial. Las lágrimas le corrían solas por el rostro: había estado llorando en silencio todo ese rato. Se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo: tenía que sacar cojones de alguna parte, tenía que retomar fuerzas para poder remediar todo el mal que había causado. Y, lo peor,...

Remediar el mal que se había causado a ella misma.

-¡Natsumi, qué gusto verte!... ¡Auch!- el dolor de cabeza era tan elevado, que apenas y elevaba un poco la voz, la cabeza le hacía pagar con jaqueca.

-¿Yoriko? Pero, tú-

-Tengo día libre hoy: además, la cabeza no me da para más. Con todo lo que he tomado ayer, dudo que pueda rendir para un informe siquiera...

-Comprendo...- la mirada de Natsumi era distinta: Yoriko creyó atribuirle al incidente aquel...

-Pero, ¡¿qué haces parada aquí?! ¡Qué burra soy: pasa adentro!

-No te preocupes, Yoriko: yo-

-¡¡No, no y más no: nada de peros, señorita!! Eres bienvenida a mi casa: he estado un poco sola desde que me mudé, así que compañía no nos hará mal a ninguna de las dos...

Natsumi sonríe: toma al perro, pero Mastodonte parecía hipnotizado.

-¿Qué te ocurre, chico? Vamos: adentro.

Apenas y le dijo, el perro corrió adentro de la casa. Yoriko quedó pálida al ver la rapidez y el tamaño del animal. Natsumi pone las manos en sus hombros:

-No te preocupes, Yoriko: el animal es más indefenso que un conejito...

-Espero que sea así, Natsumi...

Cuando entraron a la casa, Natsumi casi y se va de espaldas. Yoriko la mira, con cara de pregunta (la cara característica de Yoriko):

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Que si pasa algo?: ¡tu casa es enorme!

Un hermoso jardín, donde Mastodonte corría y ladraba sin cesar. Una casa hermosísima, muy decorada y bien mantenida. Yoriko infla su pecho: esa casa era su orgullo.

-Me la heredó la abuela: la cuido como si fuera un tesoro... Lo malo, es que es muy grande: y estoy sola. No sirve de nada tener una casa hermosa si no hay nadie en ella...

Natsumi mira a Yoriko: notaba algo de tristeza en su mirada.

-Tu abuela debió quererte mucho...

Yoriko la mira, asombrada...

-Mmm... Sí: se nota que su presencia te acompaña...

Natsumi escucha unos gimoteos: Yoriko lloraba como una magdalena. Se le queda mirando, con algo de escepticismo...

-Vamos, Yoriko: cálmate. Si no es para tanto...

-¡¡Ah, Natsumi: tú sí que me quieres!!

Se le lanza a los brazos, llorando cada vez más fuerte: Natsumi la mira con total extrañeza... Luego, la mira con ternura: acaricia su espalda, intentando que se calmara.

-Ya, ya: shhh... Si no pasa nada: todo está bien.

Ahora veía las cosas de forma distinta: Yoriko siempre hurgueteaba entre las cosas ajenas, pero por dentro era por preocupación a los demás...

Yoriko, entre hipos de llanto, la invita a entrar a la sala del té: Natsumi se queda en el pasillo, con una taza de té en las manos, mirando cómo el perro perseguía una mariposa...

-Se le ve muy feliz...- concluye Yoriko, sentándose al lado de ella.

-No, gracias- le rechaza un plato de galletas. Vuelve a mirar a Mastodonte correr- Está contentísimo: en el departamento, corre como un desesperado...

-Mmm... Es de comprender: un animal de tal tamaño. Además, parece que le encanta hacer ejercicio...

-¡En algo que se parezca a la dueña, digo yo!- sonrió Natsumi.

-Ciertamente: son idénticos en ciertas cosas...

El perro se les acercó de repente: Yoriko le da una galleta, que recibe con gusto, moviendo alegremente la cola.

-Bueno: se parecen en varias cosas, diría yo...- objetó Yoriko, al verle comiendo rápidamente la galleta.

-¡Oye, mal hablada!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Oye, por cierto!, ¿cómo te fue con Kaede: lo pasaron bien?

Apenas y escuchó su nombre, su rostro enrojeció a más no poder. Tomó un poco de té, pero los nervios le contrajeron el estómago: comenzó a toser con fuerza. Yoriko intenta calmarla, pero le es imposible.

-Necesito un baño: Yoriko, un baño, por favor...

Rápidamente, Yoriko conduce a Natsumi hacia el baño. Apenas y se halló dentro, vomitó hasta lo que no tenía dentro. Yoriko la miraba extrañada, pero más preocupada...

-Natsumi,... ¿t-te encuentras bien?

-No, no estoy bien, Yoriko: creo que me voy a morir...

-¡Ay, Natsumi! Voy a llamar a Kaede: como es doctor, seguramente sabrá-

-¡¡Nooo!!

La respuesta tan enérgica de Natsumi la dejó helada. Intenta incorporarse, pero tiene mucha fiebre: todo lo que le ocurrió estaba cobrándole la cuenta...

-Natsumi: no puedo dejarte así... Si no es Kaede, puede ser alguien más...

Sentía el cuerpo latir entero: pero, a causa del vómito, por lo menos logró aminorar su malestar.

-No te preocupes, Yoriko: estoy bien. No hay necesidad de llamar a nadie...

-¿Qué te pasó con Kaede? Te veo algo alterada...

-¡¡AHG, YORIKO: NO EMPIECES TÚ CON LOS INTERROGATORIOS!!

Estaba alteradísima: se tocó la frente, sabiéndose incapaz de mantener cordura. Yoriko se le queda mirando:

-Lo lamento, Natsumi: yo sólo-

-¡Ah, basta!... Lo lamento, Yoriko: será mejor que me vaya.

Caminando a penas, tomó a Mastodonte para llevárselo: el perro se le lanzó "a lengüetazo limpio" hacia Yoriko. Natsumi comienza a reír: Yoriko se ve muy contenta con el perro... Bastante contenta, al parecer.

-Bueno, que te vaya bien en tu día libre: cuídate mucho, Yoriko...

-Gracias: chao, Mastodonte.

El perro le ladra, feliz. Natsumi empieza el recorrido hacia la estación.

Mal que mal, no podía rehuir la situación por mucho tiempo.

* * *

-¡Natsumi, qué bueno que has llegado! El capitán se enteró de todo: ya despidió al idiota de Daisu-

-Permiso, Ikuko...- Natsumi la hace a un lado: nada le importaba, nada tenía cabida en su mente más que Kaede.

Miyuki la ve de lejos. Natsumi intenta tomar otro camino, pero choca con alguien.

En el piso nuevamente: alguien la incorpora del suelo.

-Natsumi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Oh, Dios: esa voz...

Tokairin la tiene de los hombros: esa mirada tan limpia, tan incapaz de hacerle daño...

Se sentía sucia: a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, Tokairin mantenía esos ojos puros... Los ojos que alguna vez creyó ser merecedora de amar.

No podía mantener su mirada atenta: quitó de un manotazo las manos de sus hombros.

-Lo siento, Tokairin: lo siento...- con esas disculpas, salió corriendo hacia la azotea del edificio.

* * *

Colocó las manos en la reja de contención: deseaba gritarse. Era una estúpida: todo lo que logró construir después del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba cuando estaba lejos de Tokairin estaba hecho pedazos.

De pronto, unos pasos tras ella...

Se dio vuelta: sabía a lo que tendría que atenerse en esos instantes...

-Tenemos que hablar, Natsumi.

Natsumi asiente, a sabiendas de lo que podría ocurrir.

-Lo sé, Kaede: tenemos que hablar...

Continuará...

* * *

**Uff¡¡ Terminé este capítulo...**

**Es, hasta ahora , el que me ha costado más cabezazos y dolores de espalda que ningún otro... Deben entender que las cosas que se dicen son fuertísimas...**

**Lo he subido antes, pues lo tenía ya bosquejado...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sé que a más de alguna no le va a gustar...**

**Las fanáticas de Tokairin me van a linchar: lo presiento... **

**Cuídense y nos vemos en otro capítulo.**

**Adiós...**

**Gabriela.**


	21. Mi vida eres tú

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XXI**

**Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo que mi alma vacía**

**Quería sentir.**

**Eres lo que tanto esperaba**

**Lo que en sueños buscaba**

**Y que en ti descubrí.**

**Tú has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser.**

**Ya no tengo corazón**

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti**

**Eres el amor de mi vida**

**El destino lo sabia**

**Y hoy te puso ante mí**

**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**

**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**

**Siempre pertenecí**

**Tú has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser**

**Ya no tengo corazón**

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

**Esto es en verdad**

**Lo puedo sentir**

**Se que mi lugar**

**Es junto a ti…**

**Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo que no conocía**

**Y que en ti descubrí.**

"**Sólo para ti", Camila**

* * *

**Flash back...**

Era tardísimo: los rayos del sol traspasaban la recámara. Kaede abre los ojos, algo cansado...

Mal que mal, la noche había sido agitadísima...

Todavía sentía el dolor a los músculos... Pero, en cambio, la sonrisa en su rostro era evidente...

-Fue increíble...- musitó, satisfecho.

Pero algo faltaba: mejor dicho, ALGUIEN faltaba...

Se levantó de la cama, movido por un resorte: bostezó, intentando recobrar movilidad en sus músculos.

-Natsumi... ¡Natsumi!

La llamaba, pero no respondía: frunció el ceño, consternado.

No estaban ninguna de sus ropas...

Buscó por toda la habitación, intentando hallarla.

Nada: no estaba.

-¡Bah, qué burro! Día de semana: estaba de turno hoy... Esta tontorrona: se va sin decirme nada en absoluto...

La tontorrona: la misma mujer a la que amó casi toda la noche.

¡Ese sí que podía llamarse un "cumpleaños feliz"!

Al fin había obtenido lo que tanto deseaba...

-Y ahora... Vamos a entregarle la grata noticia: le va a encantar.

Salió hacia el baño: necesitaba una buena ducha.

Se sacó toda la ropa, mirándose en el espejo.

Chupetones, arañazos, y la sonrisa solapada entre todo ello...

La amaba: hoy más que nunca. Por fin las cosas iban tornándose a su favor...

* * *

-¡Ay, mi caballerito! ¿Qué hace Ud. aquí? Corre mucho peligro...

-Mi hermosísima dama: es lo que menos me preocupa en estos instantes...

Esa sonrisa triunfante en su rostro: la cara de Natsumi en la mañana, al encontrársela casi de cara y que no le haya dicho nada en absoluto...

Se encontraron en las sábanas...

Dios... Estuvieron juntos.

Eso sí que era un problema: con lo triste y melancólica que había escuchado a Natsumi hablar de sus problemas sentimentales...

Añadirle otro problema más...

-Mi Kaedecito: debo decirle algo de importancia...

-Mire: estoy algo apurado... Lo arreglamos en la tarde: por si acaso le preocupa el arriendo, tenga por seguro que se lo pagaré...

-¡No es por eso: déjeme hablar, por favor!

La desesperación de la señora Matsumata era evidente: Kaede se le queda mirando, algo extrañado por sus palabras...

-Es por... ¡Ah, es por la señorita Tsujimoto!

Kaede frunce el ceño: ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados...

-Mi señora...

-Insisto: déjeme decírselo, aunque sea una vez...

-¡Ah, ya! De acuerdo, dígalo...

-La señorita Tsujimoto es una muchacha muy amable y limpia: dice las cosas de frente, pero la he visto en condiciones no muy propicias para su salud...

-Bueno, todos han sido jóvenes alguna vez...

-No me cambie el tema, jovencito: sé perfectamente cuáles son sus intenciones con esa muchacha...

Kaede se queda en blanco, ¿cuándo se lo había contado?

-Intuición de abuela...- respondió, como adivinando lo que su boca no decía a través de las facciones de su rostro- Ah, bueno: también lo conozco a Ud. muy bien. Es un hombre correcto y muy íntegro, pero espero que no esté cegado por las apariencias...

-¿A qué hace referencia Ud.?

La señora Matsumata lo mira, con mucha desazón en su rostro.

-Ella no lo ama, mi caballero: se lee en sus ojos... Y Ud. debe aceptarle así.

La mirada de Kaede era de asombro en absoluto: no podía creer que la señora Matsumata le dijera tales cosas... Que, a pesar del tacto que tenga, no dejaban de ser muy dolorosas.

-Mi señora, le dejaré algo en claro: con Natsumi-

-No deseo saberme enterada de detalles, mi caballero: cumplo con decirle lo que siento. Ud. ha sido muy derecho y justo conmigo: suelo siempre pagar con la misma moneda... Me sinceré, porque sé de lo que hablo: tampoco se lo he comentado a nadie, sólo se lo digo para evitarle más dolor. Ud. más que nadie sabe a lo que estoy haciendo referencia... No deseo que sufra una decepción, pues no lo veo capaz de soportar más dolor en su corazón.

Eso sí que había sido fuerte: Kaede siente dolor en ese mismo instante... A pesar que siente que hubo mucha química entre ellos anoche, no se habían jurado nada en absoluto...

Lo que es peor: estaban los dos borrachos...

Mal momento para hacerle darse cuenta de ello: lo que había pasado ayer lo tenía marcado en el corazón.

Estaba enamorado de ella, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

La saludó, silencioso. Fue a ver el departamento, pero la duda lo carcomía por dentro.

Salió corriendo hacia la estación.

* * *

**Lo sé, que es tarde...**

**Lo sé: tenía ganas de mirarte.**

**Estás cansada, ja: lo sé, pero necesito hablarte.**

**Quiero decirte una cosa, una frase de amor,**

**Yo la tengo conmigo, en mi corazón.**

**Y, vamos: déjame subir...**

**Te encuentro bien: y, yo**

**Te miro sin poder hablar.**

**Cómo podría pensar: encontrarme, estar así.**

**La cabeza me gira si yo miro tu cara.**

**Siento el tiempo que pasa sobre mí.**

**Puedo decirte lo que siento, si no estoy contigo aquí.**

**Hablo de mí, hablo de ti: soñando así.**

**Recuerdos en el mar.**

**Estabas allí, sobre de mí: pensando en ti.**

**Por no dejarme más amor.**

**Y yo, pensando: que quiero estar contigo. Y**

**Y ahora, mira.**

**Y ahora, mira.**

**Yo estoy muriendo, y tú:**

**Te estás poniendo esmalte.**

**Yo estoy sufriendo, y tú:**

**Y me estás mirando.**

**Ahora mueves tu cuerpo dulce sobre la cama:**

**Si yo pienso que hicimos ahí el amor.**

**Me vuelvo loco: siento y pienso que te gusta...**

**Probarme así.**

**Hablo de mí, hablo de ti: soñando así.**

**Recuerdos en el mar.**

**Estabas allí, sobre de mí: pensando en ti.**

**Por no dejarme más amor.**

**Y yo, pensando: que quiero estar contigo. Y**

**Y ahora, mira.**

**Hablo de mí, hablo de ti: yo estoy aquí.**

**Tú no me estás mirando.**

**Sentada ahí, pensando en ti.**

**Me dice así: o hablas pronto, o ya te vas.**

**Y yo, pensando: que quiero estar contigo. Y**

**Y ahora, mira.**

**Y pienso en mí, **

**Si pienso en ti, yo siento que**

**Ahora me estás buscando.**

**Tú eres así: decide tú.**

**Cuál cosa es: si, bien te quedas, o si te vas.**

**Yo no comprendo: estoy aquí y pienso...**

**Quiero decirte sólo: ¿Cómo estás?**

**¿Cómo estás?**

**¿Cómo estás?**

**¿Cómo estás?**

**"¿Cómo estás?", Paolo Fornaro. **

* * *

Y allí mismo se encontraban: Natsumi estaba enfrente de él, pero las circunstancias eran muy distintas a las de ayer.

Ahora estaban sobrios, ahora se veían las caras...

Ahora sí que todo era verdadero.

No dejaba de ser hermosa: toda ella. Ahora sí que la veía bien.

Después de hacerle el amor, la descubrió con ojos nuevos...

No por conocer cada centímetro de piel, no: era algo que iba más allá de lo puramente físico.

Sintió su estremecimiento en cada fibra de su ser al verla.

Era increíble: el amor se desvestía frente a sus ojos...

Los ojos del amor. Esa mirada que creyó perdida, muerta por tanto tiempo.

Natsumi avanza hasta donde está él: los ojos que la miran son distintos... Era indudable que algo había cambiado para siempre.

Se detiene enfrente: Kaede tiene un terror atroz de la implicancia de ese encuentro...

Natsumi toma primero la palabra.

-Kaede... Yo- debo ser-

-Natsumi, no: detente ahora mismo- Kaede la interrumpe: no era manera de decirlo. La silencia porque debía ser él quien aclarara la situación... Todo se había dado en una instancia de borrachera e inconsciencia: fue una necedad por parte suya el dejar escapar, a través de la bebida, todo lo que debía confrontar con ella.

-No quiero que-

-Por favor, déjame decirte algo antes: antes que me digas lo que tengas que decirme, antes de que las circunstancias nos lleven a una instancia en la cual no quedará nada claramente dicho...

La lluvia comienza a caer: Natsumi se le queda mirando.

-Natsumi: yo te quiero mucho... Este tiempo que hemos compartido ha sido lo más hermoso que he vivenciado a través de toda mi estadía en Tokio. De lo que te hable en adelante quiero que no te quede duda alguna: todo lo que siento no va a cambiar, nunca.

Natsumi comienza a llorar: la herida se abría sin ninguna anestesia.

-No es tu culpa, Kaede...

Se le queda mirando, algo confundido por sus palabras.

-Fui yo quien te ha engañado: me tiré encima de ti, he- he arruinado nuestra amistad...- soltó el llanto que había mantenido durante todo ese tiempo. Kaede interviene:

-No, no, no: cálmate. Estás equivocada, Natsumi: esto no ha sido un error...

-¡Por supuesto que lo fue!: ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta, Kaede? ¡Nos metimos en la cama, manchamos nuestra amistad: y todo por mi borrachera!

-¡¡N-no seas tonta!! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tales palabras?!- el enojo de Kaede era evidente: "¿un error: eso significó para ella?".

-¡Sé que no tuviste la culpa: mi actitud frente a ti!-

-¡¡YA BASTA!!

Kaede la para en freno: Natsumi queda muda ante su alza de voz. Llovía cada vez más fuerte...

-Basta. Suficiente, Natsumi: ¿es que acaso...?- se acerca a ella, con paso firme y seguro-¿...es que acaso no te das cuenta?

Ahora sí que estaba confundida: todo se tornaba al revés de lo que pensaba...

-D-¿darme cuenta...?: ¿de qué estás hablando?

Estaba frente a ella: los ojos que durante todo este tiempo habían ocultado los designios de su corazón.

-...Darte cuenta de esto.

La toma de los hombros, la mira intensamente... Luego, va acercando sus labios carnosos hacia su propia boca...

Natsumi abre los ojos, asombrada. Sus mejillas se tornan más rosadas que de costumbre... Emite un quejido cuando une sus labios: sus respiraciones se juntan

Kaede la besaba: la besaba en los labios...

No alcanzó a decir palabra: todo había sido tan abrupto, tan distinto a lo que imaginaba... Sus ojos seguían abiertos: del asombro, de la estupefacción.

Tal vez, esa noche se llenaron de besos y caricias, pero nunca pensó que fuese un acto voluntario: Kaede la amaba... Se lo había dicho aquella noche, y lo confirmaba ahora.

Kaede la besaba lento, despacio: acariciándole con la boca.

Luego de unos minutos de estupefacción, Kaede se incorpora.

Natsumi estaba sin habla: eso sí que era inesperado...

-Te amo, Natsumi: estoy total y absolutamente enamorado de ti... Lo que hicimos ayer, yo: nunca lo olvidaré, porque te he amado todo este tiempo. Eres la mujer de mi vida...

¡¡Oh, Dios!! ¿Se le estaba declarando?: ¡¿Kaede Fukusawa se le estaba declarando?! Esto sí que no se lo esperaba...

-M-me... Me amas, ¿me amas?... ¡Me amas! ¡Dios santo!

Salió hasta la baranda de cables: era de no creerlo, ¿cuándo sucedió?

-Kaede, por favor...- levantó la mirada hacia el susodicho- ¿No me tomas el pelo?

Era ya el colmo: se exponía mil veces, y la muy tonta hacía la gran pregunta. ¿Cómo dudaba de lo que le estaba diciendo?: ¿acaso le estaba tendiendo una broma?

-¡Natsumi, Natsumi: ¿crees que te "hice el favor" ayer?! ¡¡Te amo, por eso es que me metí contigo a la cama: por eso fue que te hice el amor, no fue una cosa de borrachera nada más!! Por eso es que te cuido, por eso es que me he mortificado al pensar que seguirás con ese tipo que te hace tanto daño... Te amo, y no sé qué demonios haría sin ti...

Ah, Dios: esto era un problema marcadamente "salido de las manos". La cara de escepticismo era cada vez mayor, y la cara de Kaede era de una paz muy rara: refiriéndose a una declaración tan inesperada...

No dejaba de mirarle: esa cara tan querida, tan familiar, tan de siempre... Lo que le decía no era lo mismo que creía: entonces...

Todo había sido un error.

-Kaede, me amas... Oh, no- se colocó en la pared, donde todavía quedara techumbre: Kaede fue hasta ella, pero Natsumi dio vuelta la cara...

-Natsumi... Ah, Natsumi, por favor: tienes que comprender... también ha sido difícil para mí...Yo-yo no podía verte como...- se hincó y le tomó las manos- Yo no podía verte como una mujer: siempre te antepusiste, nos antepusimos a formar una amistad. Si yo te hubiese dicho esto antes... Ten la seguridad que no nos habríamos acercado más... No quería perderte: he perdido tantas cosas antes por mi descuido, y no estoy dispuesto a perder nada más. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, y lo vas a seguir siendo: aun si no aceptas lo que te digo... Te amo: vamos, mírame.

Apenas y le miraba, corría la cara: no podía confrontarle, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Su mente estaba herida, y nada de lo que pudiese decir en esos instantes lograría aminorar el daño...

Ciertamente, los dos no están exentos de culpas, pero no podían vivir en ellas... De lo contrario, lo mejor que podría hacerse es colocar distancia...

-¿Es posible esto...?

-¿Qué dices?

Natsumi confronta las miradas.

-Que, después de acariciarnos tanto: de haber dormido juntos... ¿Es posible que no pueda encararte como antes?

Sabía a qué hacía referencia: y no le gustaba para nada la situación.

-Natsumi, lo que dices es tremendo... Te he dicho la verdad, te he confrontado y sido sincero, a pesar de todo lo que podría acarrear. Eres hiriente: no es justo.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé y lo lamento! Es la única forma que puedo confrontar esto... Kaede, yo-Déjame explicarme... Jamás creí que me amabas: creía que era yo quien sentía algo más fuerte por ti... Pero, lo que pasó anoche: cuando estuvimos juntos... Eso- yo: no puedo explicarlo... Como si, de alguna manera, nos estuviéramos escondiendo: te quise, pero al mismo tiempo rogaba para que acabara de una vez...

-No fue así: no lo sentí así... Yo te di todo lo que tenía. Te regalé mi corazón.

-... Yo-no sé...

"¿No sé?": ¿esa era la respuesta que le daba frente a su declaración? Al exponerle su amor, su cariño...

La lluvia era ya un torrente de agua fría: Kaede, en gesto amable, colocó su abrigo en los hombros de Natsumi...

Fue en ese preciso gesto: sólo en ese instante delimitó cuan grande fue la trecha que los separaba del pasado que estaba tan acérrima a defender.

Las miradas que se daban, el latir de su corazón al estar frente a él.

Todo era nítido ahora...

Nada iba a volver a ser igual.

El cambio estaba ya hecho, y la culpabilidad le estaba carcomiendo la conciencia...

Las respuestas de ella eran cortas y sumamente confusas: el corazón de Kaede se encogía frente a Natsumi...

No debía ser así: ahora, estarían juntos en la cama. Amándose, hablando de lo hermosa que sería su vida juntos, tratando de reconstruir vidas heridas...

No de esta manera: no debían terminar de esa manera.

Todo había quedado hecho pedazos.

-No me mires así, Kaede: yo lo lamento...

Kaede se incorpora: tiene los puños apretados.

Era inconcebible el pensar que todo fue parte de un sueño...

De un sueño que sólo existía en su mente.

-¿Lo lamentas?... Por favor, Natsumi: no quiero escuchar nada más...

-¡Es en serio!

-¡Por supuesto que es en serio: mírame! Te he dicho que te amo, y- y, ¡y me vienes con esta respuesta! ¡Ah, Dios!- ya perdió completamente los estribos. Estaba sumamente herido: tenía herido el corazón.

-Kaede, lo lamento, lo lamento- lo abraza con fuerza: por un instante, se pierden en el nudo de sus cuerpos... para luego volver a la realidad.

Kaede deshace el lazo entre ambos: toma tiernamente sus manos y se las devuelve.

-Lo lamento mucho más: no puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo... Perdóname, Natsumi: pero voy a hacer lo posible para que te des cuenta de lo contrario... Tendrás que esperar hasta que puedas abrir los ojos. Te amo, te amo profundamente: no puedo ser tan cínico y ofrecerte amistad sin más... Voy a lograr conquistarte, puedo asegurártelo.

-¡Te volviste loco!, no voy a permitirlo...

-Es tarde para arrepentirse: estoy dentro- le sonrió, ocupando las mismas palabras que ella misma le había dicho. Luego, una de sus manos fue hacia su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla- _No te dejaré sola, jamás..._

Dicho esto, salió de la azotea, dejando a Natsumi más confundida que nunca...

¿Cómo pasó, cuándo...?

Preguntas que surgían en su mente, pero que no obtenían respuestas. Kaede quería ser su pareja, y no veía ni una cuota de titubeo en su actuar...

El muchacho que había conocido hace un año, en nada se parecía al hombre que se le declaraba: con el que estuvo en la cama...

De pronto, un ruido de cosas...

Natsumi se dio vuelta.

Tokairin estaba allí, parado frente a ella: Natsumi quedó petrificada del horror...

-No quiero que te preocupes más, Natsumi...

-Tokairin, debo explicártelo: tienes que escucharme.

-No es necesario: dejamos muy en claro que lo nuestro ya había terminado.

-¡No, Tokairin!: ¡tengo que decírtelo para que no hallan malos entendidos!

-No es necesario, te digo... Deseo que seas muy feliz: te lo mereces...

Deseaba hablarte, rectificar lo que había escuchado, pero la mirada del teniente era lejana: no podía soportarlo, verle tan mal... por su culpa.

Se fue de su lado, sin dar ninguna explicación...

Tarde o temprano: hoy se iba de la estación, de Tokio, de Japón...: se alejaba de Natsumi para siempre.

* * *

-¡Onohara, qué bueno verte! ¿Supiste que Daisuke fue echado por?-

-Muy amable, oficial, por comunicármelo: lastimosamente, no tengo tiempo que perder. ¿Ha visto al señor Fukusawa?

El tono de voz de Onohara era exasperante: justamente, se encuentra con Kaede a la salida del ascensor...

-¿Giichi, qué haces aquí?

-Perro: malas noticias... Tu sobrina...

-Mi sobrina, Emiko... ¡Emiko, ¿qué pasó con ella?! Dime qué ha pasado con ella...- le toma de los hombros, zarandeándolo.

-... Raptaron a Emiko. Kaede, el tipo al que tenían capturado escapó de la cárcel...

Kaede quedó atónito con la noticia: apenas se supo enterado de los detalles, corrió hacia el estacionamiento. A pesar de las réplicas de Onohara, Kaede toma su auto y sale disparado a buscar a su sobrina.

Giichi quedó parado allí, a merced de la torrencial lluvia: unos pasos rápidos se acercan al lugar.

-¡¡Giichi!!

-¡Natsumi, tenemos que ir a buscar a Kaede!

-¿Qué le pasó ahora?...

-No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarlo, pero debemos ayudarle. Está en peligro de muerte...

* * *

Revolvió toda la habitación, para dar siquiera con un indicio: alguna dirección que le diera pista de su posible paradero...

Nada, nada: el apartamento estaba vacío.

Se sentó en medio del living, con la mano en la boca a causa del escepticismo...

-"Dios... Al fin, lograron pisarme la cola"- pensó Kaede.

El timbre.

Kaede se incorpora. El sonido del timbre es persistente...

Kaede sospecha lo peor: toma un cuchillo cocinero y avanza tras la puerta... Apenas y vio una silueta, la redujo y la aprisionó: la tenía amenazada con un cuchillo en su cuello...

-Kaede, por favor...

-Hikaru...- musitó Kaede. Alejó el cuchillo de ella, pero la mantenía prisionera- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-Vine- ¡Ah, vine a advertirte, Kaede! Por favor, suéltame...

-¿Por qué debería creerte, eh? Han tomado a mi sobrina en sus cochinadas... ¡Si son tan fuertes como dicen, ¿por qué no me han tomado a mí?!

-No lo sabía, te lo juro: tienes que salir de aquí, Kaede... Te tienen en la mira...

Kaede la suelta finalmente: la muchacha tose desaforadamente...

-No me ayudas con ninguna novedad: por supuesto que tengo conocimiento de ello, sino seguiría viviendo acá...

-Sabías que tienen en la mira a tu "amiguita", ¿no?

Con tono claramente displicente, la muchacha hace referencia a Natsumi. Kaede se enfurece de un momento a otro: le toma del cuello y la estrella contra la pared.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarle un pelo! O te mataré, lo juro...

-¡Eres un tonto! Si tuviese la intención de matarla, como bien dices, ¿no crees que no te lo diría?

-Seguramente, porque se han confiado en que yo no les he denunciado: pero no me es necesario. Si llegan a tocarla, no se salvarán de lo que les haré...

-... No deseo que mueras: yo no- Hikaru comienza a llorar: Kaede la mira, consternado...

Se parecía potentemente a Otsune.

Movido por tal reacción, la suelta: la mente lo traiciona.

-Vete, Hikaru: no necesito de tu ayuda- le da la espalda: no quiere que logre ver su consternación.

-Es muy tarde, Kaede: estoy enamorada de ti. Si te llegaran a hacer algo, voy a arrepentirme por el resto de mis días...

-¿Enamorada de mí, Hikaru? ¡Ja, por favor! Eres una muchacha: será mejor que te olvides de ello...

-No puedo: no puedo, Kaede. Traté de reprimir este sentir por mucho tiempo: más del que he podido tolerar... ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-Basta, Hikaru... Te irá mal si no te alejas de aquí.

-¡No me importa! No me importa si puedo desahogarme de una buena vez: te amo desde el primer momento que te vi... Cuando supe de la muerte de mi hermana y de mi sobrina, tuve que contenerme en ganas de abrazarte, de consolarte... Te he advertido de mi hermano, inclusive te he dicho que tengas cuidado respecto a tu amiga: ¿es que no lo ves?

-Sólo veo a una traidora...- una voz ronca se escuchó entre ellos.

De la nada, siete personas aparecieron: uno de ellos, le dio un puñetazo a Kaede. Cuando cayó al suelo, todos los demás se le tiraron encima a golpearle... Hikaru iba a ayudarle, pero una persona la retuvo.

-Felicidades, hermanita: gracias a ti, hemos podido dar con este bastardo...

-¡¡Nooo, Kaede: por favor, suéltenlo!!

Hikaru se revolvía inútilmente, tratando de zafarse de las garras de su hermano. El hombre reía sin miramientos al ser espectador de la paliza que le daban al agresor y asesino de su hermana...

Mucho tiempo después, se detuvieron: Kaede estaba inconsciente.

-¡Ah, vamos, mariquita!: ¿es que no eres capaz de aguantar un par de golpes?

-¡¡Déjenlo, Kaede: por Dios!!

-Vamos hermanita, sonríe: has limpiado tus errores con esta gran sorpresa...

La muchacha le escupe el rostro.

-¡Bastardo mal nacido!

El hombre le da una cachetada. Cae al piso, incapaz de lograr sostenerse en pie: no podía soportar ver tanta crueldad... Lloraba profundamente: apenas y podía respirar.

-Pequeña bastarda: lo que te he dado es poco frente a todo lo que nos has hecho... ¿Querías echarnos al agua, no? La calentura sí que te ha llevado lejos- El hombre llama a uno de los que le acompañan- Tú: llévatela a la camioneta. Vamos a arreglar esta situación de una vez por todas...

El muchacho asiente con la cabeza: se lleva en brazos a Hikaru.

El hombre le toma de la solapa: Kaede se mantenía en inconsciencia, pero nombró a alguien en especial.

-N-Natsumi...

* * *

La fiebre hacía latir en desmedida su frente: se afirmaba la cabeza con la mano, tratando de fijar la vista y no ver el doble de lo que parecía ser una falta de enfoque. Las letras en el computador danzaban por sus ojos...

En verdad que se sentía muy mal.

-¿Has visto algo?

-Espera un poco, Onohara: hay que tenerle paciencia a esta chatarra...

Se sienta a su lado. Natsumi trata de verle lo menos posible: era seguro que, si intuía el malestar físico que sentía en esos instantes, haría lo imposible para excluirla de la investigación. Estaba desesperada...

Totalmente desesperada: como si le hubiesen sacado una extremidad del cuerpo.

Después de recorrer la manzana completa, buscando a Kaede en los lugares a los que solía estar, fueron al departamento y hallaron unas manchas de sangre en el piso.

Manchones de sangre.

No podía perder la calma, no ahora.

Tenía que ser fuerte y persistir: él tenía que seguir con vida.

Ser fuerte, aun con el temblor en su cuerpo...

No por el frío, mucho menos por su enfermedad...

Miedo: un miedo atroz que no la dejaba en paz. El siquiera pensar que encontrará su cuerpo masacrado por esos malditos asesinos.

El mismo cuerpo que tuvo anoche, al lado suyo. Los mismos labios que la habían besado...

El nudo en su garganta iba a estallar: los ojos le pesaban de contenerse.

No podía morir: no ahora.

No ahora, que le había sentido más adentro que nunca...

No ahora, que el sentimiento que le ensanchaba el pecho crecía y latía con más fuerza que nunca...

Se afirma la cabeza con fuerza: tantas imágenes, arremolinadas en su mente. Tanto amor... Y estaba a punto de desaparecer...

-"Tengo que encontrarte, Kaede: no puedo. No puedo seguir sin ti..."

* * *

Natsumi arreglaba la motocicleta: si la información era correcta, los tipos estaban en graves aprietos.

Se les había visto en un edificio en ruinas: cerca de las inmediaciones del edificio en el que buscaban resguardo de la policía.

Todas las patrullas habían salido ya del lugar: Miyuki se quedó en la estación, recopilando la mayor cantidad de información posible, referente a la familia de Otsune.

La motocicleta estaba prendida. Se colocó el casco, sintiendo la presión por la fiebre: estaba ardiendo...

Pero nada le importa: nada cabía en su mente más que el encontrar a Kaede...

Por sobre cualquier costo.

Se subió a ella, pero unos gritos la desconcertaron.

-¡¡Natsumi!!

-¿Strike-man?- la cara de desconcierto era grande. Strike llega a ella, respirando sofocadamente.

-¡Chica jonron: tenemos que ir tras los maleantes!

-¿Ah?... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!: esto no es un juego de competencia, Strike. Déjalo en mis manos.

-¡Por supuesto que no es un juego, Chica jonron!

Natsumi levantó una ceja, media escéptica frente a las palabras del enmascarado.

-... ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡¡Esos bribones osaron en meterse con mi dama, y eso no lo voy a dejar impune!!

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡¡Hay que proteger lo que se ama!!

Las palabras rimbomban en su cabeza: "Proteger lo que se ama".

Una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Vamos, Strike: tendrás que sujetarte fuerte!

-¡De acuerdo, chica jonron!!

-¡Deja de llamarme así, loco de patio!!

-¡Esto será una verdadera ventura: coaligar nuestras fuerzas por vez extraordinaria, para lograr derrotar al enemigo e izar la brillante bandera de la paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaz!- no logra concluir la frase hidalguesca, pues Natsumi, hartada de tanta palabrería, pisa en pedal y sale disparada: con el pobre de Strike agarrado de ella.

Se movía con rapidez y soltura: nada le podría detener en esos instantes.

-"Te encontraré, Kaede: voy a salvarte... Lo juro".

* * *

Toma las maletas, dejándolas en el auto. Natsuko camina contentísima a su lado: su cambio sí que era notorio.

Con la cara desilusionada de él, al verse enterado del _affaire_ de su noviecita, no le cabía duda que no volvería a poner pie en Japón nunca más.

Era increíble: ahora era libre de poder conquistarlo.

-¡Listo! Ah, extraño tanto los Himalayas... Tokio de verdad que es un infierno, comparado con las bellas montañas...

-Sí: tienes razón- fue la insípida respuesta del teniente.

Natsuko frunce el ceño, algo incómoda por su falta de expresividad...

Pero era inevitable: de verdad que la quería.

Una mano afable en su hombro: Tokairin la mira, consternado.

-Hiciste lo mejor que has podido: debes recordarlo siempre...

-Te lo agradezco, Natsuko...- sonrió levemente. Cerró el maletero, con fuerza: Natsuko quedó en una sola pieza por la acción de Tokairin.

Dio un suspiro: incapaz de hacer nada.

Puso los brazos, apoyándose en la puerta del maletero.

A pesar de ser tan inexpresivo, sus ojos delataban el dolor que sentía.

-... Pudo ser lo mejor que haya hecho... Pero-

Natsuko le miraba, adolorida: sentía su fracaso.

Ambos fracasos.

Tokairin la seguía amando.

-No fue suficiente...

Continuará...

* * *

**Ya¡¡ Uf, qué increíble...**

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias por su apoyo: la historia se va acabando, y lo vengo anunciando desde hace cien mil capítulos... jajajajaja.**

**Una hermosa canción: "Noche de febrero". Imagino la dupla de Natsumi y Kaede... La frase: _no te dejaré sola, jamás_.**

**Simplemente una maravilla. De Nek: la recomiendo completamente... **

**Si les gusta Kaede, escúchenla: sé que me hallarán la razón.**

**No, si es en serio: el anterior fue mi primer lemon. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.**

**Repito: gracias por los reviews que mandan. Los leo todos los días y me alegra tener lectoras tan acérrimas a mi fic.**

**Y no se desanimen las fanáticas de Tokairin, (o Souji: como quieran llamarle... o papacito, no sé: jajajajajaaja) que la historia todavía está tramándose.**

**Saludos a todas mis compatriotas y a lectoras extranjeras. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Cuídense: muchos saludos.**

**Gabriela.**


	22. Con una venda en los ojos

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XXII**

-Abre los ojos, marica: tenemos mucho que arreglar ahora...

Kaede va abriendo de a poco los ojos: la visión es cada vez menos nítida, pero una patada en el estómago lo hace reaccionar.

-Ahg...- escupe un poco de sangre. Con la boca pastosa, la cabeza dándole vueltas, no logra nítida la vista del lugar exacto en el que se encuentran.

-Todavía no sabes dónde te encuentras, ¿verdad?

-Emiko... ¿D-Dónde la dejaste?

-¡Ja!: ¿crees que voy a decírtelo tan fácil, marica? No, no, no: ttt...- mueve la cabeza con socarronería y altivez- Vienes a preocuparte de tu sobrina, pedazo de escoria, y no fuiste capaz de cuidar bien a mi Hikaru...

Kaede voltea la cabeza: era inútil hacerle entrar en razón a estas instancias. El tipo estaba loco...

El ademán de Kaede le hizo bullir la sangre: una patada en el estómago al truhán que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-¡¡Párate, infeliz bastardo: párate, si aún tienes cojones para hacerlo!!

Kaede se incorpora, sin mayor dificultad: sus ojos siguen tan serenos como siempre. La irascibilidad del hombre no hacía sino aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba.

Su mirada era de total paz: ni siquiera mostraba rencor frente a él.

Sabía que sufría tan o más que él mismo, así que era incapaz de odiarle...

-¿Qué quieres, Hirata: tienes planeado matarme? Sabes que Otsune se suicidó con la niña...

-¡No te atrevas ni siquiera a mencionar su nombre, Fukusawa!- el hombre se le acerca: pone la boca de su pistola en la sien.

Pero algo en su rostro lo detiene de apretar el gatillo. Aleja el arma: Kaede suda helado... Por poco, y no lo cuenta.

-No, no, no, Hirata: debes tranquilizarte... ¡Sí, Otsune: te estoy escuchando!

Kaede frunce el ceño: el tipo está de patio...

Tal vez, tal vez presente los mismos indicios congénitos que los de su hermana...

-Sí, querida hermanita: pondré la música que te gustaba tanto...

Mientras el hombre va hacia otra habitación, Kaede sacude la cabeza: trata de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Se necesitaba con los sentidos puestos: tenía que encontrar a Emiko.

De pronto, una arrulladora sinfonía se escuchaba desde lejos...

* * *

-¡Ah, estáis loca de patio!

-¡Cállate, shhh! Ahora sí que debes ser precavido... Ahora más que nunca, debemos ser sensibles a cualquier movimiento.

-No voy a acatar lecciones de sensibilidad: especialmente de una persona que tiene sensibilidad igualada a la de un rinoceronte...

-Sigue con tus palabrotas, Strike, y vas a sentir hasta la médula de tus huesos rotos- musitó en voz baja-: lunático senil...

-"Lunático senil", pero no sordo...

Iba a replicarle nuevamente, pero un zumbido en su cabeza la dejó incrustada contra la pared: temiendo que su cuerpo cediera a la fatiga y cayera sin más.

Strike ciñe la mirada: algo mal estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Estáis bien?

-¡Habla claro, maniático! Y sí: estoy flor, pero lo estaré aún más cuando logre rescatar a Kaede...

-¡A vuestro esposo!

-Sí...- p-p-p, ¡pero ¿qué pelotudeces está diciendo?!

-Ya, ya, ya, compañera en aras de paz: no os distraigáis más y poneros atenta a la peligrosidad de nuestra misión...

-Ya, ya: lo que digas... Sólo déjame hacerlo yo.

-Conjunto, chica "jonron": vamos a unir nuestras fuerzas...

-En aras de la paz: bla, bla, bla... No necesitas recordármelo.

Bajan de la motocicleta: Natsumi intenta hablar con alguno de los oficiales encargados del lugar, pero todos rehuyen sus preguntas.

Totalmente hastiada de tanta incompetencia, increpa al oficial que estaba conversando por teléfono:

-¡¡Está en la maldita hora de servicio!! ¡No es hora de comadrear con sus amigos, ¿qué mierda está ocurriendo aquí?!

El tono fue, sin lugar a dudas, impropio de su condición como policía, pero la duda, el temor y la rabia bullían en su cabeza, sin darle lugar a la prudencia. El hombre corta su llamada: la mira con desdén, pero, de todas formas, le da la información que necesitaba.

-Escúcheme bien, oficial: Ud. no es la más indicada para reponer en el actuar de los oficiales. Además, ya no es necesario más contingente policial...

-¿Por qué dice eso?- increpa Natsumi.

-Porque los supuestos secuestradores se han escapado...

-¿"Supuestos": está Ud. dudando de la emergencia de la misión?

-¡Por supuesto que no, oficial! Rectifíquese: ofende a mis hombres si me increpa de ineptitud a mí...

-¡No tengo tiempo para tanta bobería junta: hágase a un lado, le digo!

Natsumi intentaba irse, pero el hombre la retiene de un brazo: la cabeza comienza a zumbarle cada vez con mayor fuerza...

-Déjeme, oficial: se lo advierto...- espetó, con el rabillo de la mirada.

-Le estoy diciendo que se rectifique: Ud. es de menor rango, y ha ofendido a nuestra institución con sus palabras descuidadas.

-No sea cobarde, oficial- le dijo, entre dientes- Si Ud. falla, no es culpa de la institución entera: asuma sus errores y corresponda a ellos como un hombre valedero de esa insignia...

Toda la tropa de oficiales estaban siendo espectadores de la escena: el hombre alza la ceja, ya hastiado de la porfía de la oficial que tenía frente suyo.

Natsumi era una mujer de tamaño promedio, a pesar de ejercitarse todos los días, pero mujer al fin y al cabo: a pesar de ello, sus ojos brillaban de la determinación.

Era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera: si lo creía así.

La valentía fulguraba de sus ojos: no podía permitir que se le pasase a llevar ni ver injusticia alguna, aunque en eso se pudiese ver enfrentada a encarar con personas de mayor influencia.

El hombre la suelta: Natsumi se ordena. Dándole la espalda, avanza con paso firme y seguro hacia las cuerdas de contención policial.

-¡Oiga: salga de allí inmediatamente!

-Voy a investigar: es parte de nuestra misión el recopilar información. ¿Acaso pondrá algún pero?

El hombre bulle de la irascibilidad: todos sus subordinados se ríen a espaldas suyas.

Era incapaz de contraponerle algo.

Natsumi esboza una sonrisa victoriosa: Strike la sigue detrás.

Mientras caminaban, investigando el lugar, Strike le dirige el habla:

-¿Desde cuándo tiene tantos cojones podría decirme, chica "jonron"?

-En este mundo hay que sacar las garras, Strike: si te dejas pisotear, estás fregado... Y si eres mujer, con mayor razón.

-No me agrada su concepción de mundo, pero no venimos a rebatir esas cosas, ¿verdad?

-Ciertamente...- se agacha: algo en el piso la desconcierta- Mira: un broche...

Lo toma, algo despreocupada: no le decía nada...

Nada hasta ahora: otro pinche...

Iba recogiéndolos, uno a uno iban apareciendo más...

-Maldita sea: ni que se tratara de una muñeca...

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no vio que Strike iba avanzando a recoger los pinches, cuando se topó con ella y cayó al piso.

-¡Auch: Strike-man!

-¡Es vuestra culpa: si os quedáis varada como una tontuela!

-No es por gusto... Mire...

El enmascarado mira el pinche: luego le mira a ella, medio confundido.

-¿Y...?

-Estos pinches son una pista... Y conozco de quién podría ser...

* * *

Yoriko apresura el paso a más no poder: todo era sumamente urgente en esos instantes.

Llamada directa de la estación: presencia obligatoria a causa de un secuestro...

Kaede... Y, obviamente, Natsumi estaba en peligro: todos desconocían tal situación.

Teniendo esperanza en poder encontrarla en el departamento, abrió la puerta con las llaves que Miyuki amablemente le prestó a causa de la contingencia.

Apenas abrió la puerta, Mastodonte se le abalanzó.

-¡¡Ah, Mastodonte: bájate ahora mismo!!

El perro la seguía lengüeteando la cara, hasta que le increpó:

-¡¡LA VIDA DE NATSUMI CORRE PELIGRO!!

El perro levanta las orejas: se levanta de su cuerpo, dándole libertad de acción.

Yoriko le mira, extrañada...

"No: no era tiempo de pensar en presentarlo en un programa como mascotas inteligentes"

Va hacia las habitaciones: indaga, grita, pero no recibe respuesta...

Cuando ya había agotado todas las opciones, se echó en el sofá.

-"Vamos, Yoriko, ¡Yoriko!: fuiste elegida la mejor policía de la academia... Sólo tienes que pensar bien..."

En eso estaba, hasta que un sonido de la contestadora la alarmó.

-¿Quién será?...

-_Hola, Natsumi: soy Tokairin... Eh, bueno: sé que recibirás este mensaje cuando esté muy lejos. Lamento no poder encararlo como lo deseabas: sólo pensé que, quizás..._

Silencio: Yoriko se acerca a la máquina de mensajes, con preocupación.

Se sienta en el sillón: presta la mayor atención posible.

-_Es inútil... Te amo, Natsumi: te he amado siempre. Lamento haberte hecho tanto daño... Si eres feliz con Fukusawa, no te lo voy a impedir: eres libre. Libre de amar, libre de realizar lo que desees: deja de encadenar tus acciones por mi bienestar. Y, por lo que ocurrió anoche con él... No te angusties: te entiendo perfectamente..._

El corazón de Yoriko latía con prisa.

Entonces...

-_Bueno, te deseo lo mejor. Cuídate mucho: no te arriesgues mucho. Toma precauciones y... ¡Ah!, esto es una pesadilla..._

Corta el mensaje.

Yoriko queda en una pieza: se ha enterado de todo...

Kaede y Natsumi...

... Además de Tokairin.

Pesadilla con tres implicados: Yoriko intenta contestar el teléfono, pero la llamada había sido cortada.

Tenía la cabeza dando vueltas: era todo tan increíble.

-No se puede ir: no ahora... Natsumi no- ¡Dios: está cometiendo un grave error!

Mira a su alrededor: las llaves de una motocicleta de Natsumi...

Niega con la cabeza...

Suicidio asegurado.

Pero el perro la mira, decidido: Yoriko toma valor de la nada y parte con el animal.

-¡¡Vamos, Mastodonte: dupla por primera vez!!

El perro corre hacia el estacionamiento.

* * *

-Como te contaba, querida: diamantes de más de cien millones de dólares. Todo esperándome en China...

-Maravilloso, María Eugenia: lo que es yo, sólo-

Interrumpieron su altiva conversación: un zumbido estridente llenaba de estupor y pánico a la gente del aeropuerto. Yoriko va con el perro a velocidad luz...

Nada pudieron hacer las damas: tan mala suerte de correr con día de lluvia, que apenas pasó Yoriko, una ola de barro las empapó y ensució completamente.

Finalmente, pisó el freno.

El perro aullaba, contentísimo, mientras Yoriko estaba con los lentes casi caídos: el cabello desordenado y con una próxima cita al cardiólogo.

-¡¡E-e-e-esa Natsumi!, ¡Ah! Me debe una de un millón...

Apenas y se recompone, toma a Mastodonte y comienzan la búsqueda.

Yoriko, a grito pelado: desligada de todo protocolo, llama a Tokairin. El perro, que no las hacía mal con los gritos, ladraba a más no poder.

De pronto, un sonido la desconcertó:

-Pasajeros del vuelo 309, con destino a la India, favor de ingresar al avión...

Mierda: se les iba el teniente.

De pronto, el perro olfatea: el hocico a lo alto...

-¿Mastodonte?

Yoriko le coloca una correa: por si se le ocurre arrancarse a otra parte.

Intenta preguntarle a alguien acerca del vuelo, pero el perro la lleva de un tirón.

-¡¡MASTODONTEEEEEEEEEEE!!- el perro insiste: entran a cierto vuelo desconocido.

La azafata intenta detenerlos, pero la fuerza del animal no deja mono parado: la pobre mujer cae de posaderas al piso, envestida por el animal.

Ingresan al avión: el perro sigue con la búsqueda.

Todas las personas miraban con enojo a Yoriko, que a esas alturas tenía el rostro enrojecido totalmente.

Pronto se detuvo: Yoriko respiró, aliviada.

-Pero, tú, amiguito: ¿qué haces acá?

-Teniente...

-¿Yoriko?- Tokairin se incorpora de su asiento: la respiración de Yoriko era algo desesperada. No indicaba nada bueno...

Natsuko también se incorpora: ¿ahora qué ocurría?

-Teniente, por favor: desista de su viaje. Ha surgido un grave problema...

-Debe de serlo, oficial: para molestarle en pleno viaje...-increpa Natsuko.

-Basta- le contesta Tokairin: denota cierto gesto altanero por parte de Natsuko. Luego, dirige su mirada hacia Yoriko- Dígame, oficial...

-...E-es Natsumi: está implicada en un caso muy riesgoso. Kaede, un oficial amigo, fue raptado: Natsumi fue a rescatarlo... Ud. sabe que está implicada en este enredo: puede resultar herida.

-Señorita oficial, se lo advierto-

-Tokairin: sabes muy bien que, desde el día en el que te fuiste, Natsumi dejó de ser la misma... Ella te quiere: sólo tú puedes hacerla desistir.

-¡Oficial, ya ha sido suficiente!- Natsuko pierde los estribos.

Yoriko calló: miró a la mujer altanera, para mirar luego la vista cabizbaja del teniente...

-Oh, ya veo...- cayó en la cuenta de la real situación- Discúlpeme, teniente. Que tenga buen viaje: con su permiso. Vamos, Mastodonte...

Yoriko se aleja de ellos. Natsuko se sienta de un golpe: por poco y sus planes se iban por la borda...

-¡Ahg, qué molestia! Menos mal que no le ha hecho caso a sus necedades, teniente: esto ya había que ponerle su buen fin...

Tokairin se sienta: no puede creerlo...

Natsumi estaba en peligro: no importaba que fuese por otra persona.

De pronto, un ave negra se estrella contra su ventanilla.

-¡Ah, Dios!- Natsuko se espanta- Qué curioso lo que ha ocurrido, ¿no?

Tokairin se queda pensativo: de pronto, una luz clarificadora en su mente...

Mal presagio...

-Mal presagio...- musitó Tokairin- Maldita sea: esa Natsumi de nuevo está en problemas...

-Tokairin, t-T- ¡Tokairin, ¿qué demonios planeas hacer?!

Toma todas sus maletas, dispuesto a marcharse: la mano de Natsuko le afirma el brazo.

-No seas imprudente, Tokairin: esto ya no te corresponde...

-¿Imprudente?

-Sí, imprudente: esto ya no te compete a ti.

-Ese mismo ha sido el maldito problema en esta situación: muy prudente, muy cuidadoso... ¡Un maldito cobarde!

La azafata mayor se impacta por el volumen de voz de Tokairin. A pesar de ello, lo llama a la calma:

-Cálmese, señor: el avión está a punto de despegar...

-¡Ud. no se meta, señorita!

Tokairin perdió toda cordura mantenida. Natsuko lo miraba, desentendida del sujeto extraño que se desvelaba frente de ella:

-Tokairin, por favor...

-Lo lamento, Natsuko: mucho tiempo he sido cegado. Esto acaba aquí...

Es comprensible: doloroso, pero comprensible.

Natsuko le suelta el brazo: las lágrimas eran inevitables. Lo había perdido para siempre...

-E-Entonces, mi querido Souji, ve con ella: te deseo suerte...

-Gracias, Natsuko...

Tokairin baja del avión, decidido más que nunca...

Yoriko recibía las reprimendas de las personas de seguridad: a causa de la angustia en su rostro, optaron por no seguir.

Estaba por reanudar la caminata, hasta que oyeron unos llamados desde lo lejos...

-T-tokairin... ¡Tokairin!

-¡Yoriko, regresé: voy a quedarme!- la toma en brazos, dándole vueltas, mientras el perro corría de contento que estaba...

-P-pero: el avión, tu novia...

-¡Ahg, otra más!- Tokairin se enfadó: ¿desde cuándo la moda de andar inventando noviazgos falsos?- ¡Que no estoy con ella!

-¡¡Ay, qué alegría, QUÉ ALEGRÍA!! Natsumi se va a morir cuando te vea...

-Natsumi... ¡Natsumi! Es cierto: debemos ir a buscarla...

-De acuerdo: ahora el que maneja eres tú. No quiero conducir más la motocicleta...

-De acuerdo... Espera un momento: ¿tú, en motocicleta?

-¿La tomé prestada?- encogió los hombros, aceptando la culpabilidad.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder...

-E-entonces... Esa moto es de-

Yoriko asiente, con una sonrisa de treinta y dos dientes.

-Ya veo...- esbozó una trémula sonrisa- Ya: será mejor que partamos. No hay tiempo que perder...

* * *

-Dame tu ubicación, Tsujimoto: debemos reclutar a más gente. No te hagas la valiente...

-No puedo, Nakayima: si doy mi posición ahora, van a hacer mucho ruido. Se escaparon por el bullicio de la policía...

-Natsumi, te lo ruego: estás-

-No digas nada, Ken-chan: te lo suplico, no repliques más...

Ruidos en la escalera: Natsumi apresura su respiración...

-Nakayima, debo cortar: te daré la dirección, pero prometiéndome que lo harás público cuando yo te llame...

-Es arriesgado, Natsumi.

Natsumi cierra los ojos.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Nakayima: no puedo hacerlo sin ti...

Un suspiro se escucha por el teléfono.

-De acuerdo, Natsumi: dámelo. Yo no se lo daré a nadie...

* * *

-Hermoso, ciertamente: toda esta música despierta mis sentidos artísticos... Mmm... Notas que se elevan y decaen: un suave vaivén...

-No he venido a escuchar tus estupideces, Hirata: dime dónde se encuentra mi sobrina...

-¡Que te calles, imbécil!- un puñetazo en su cara: luego de ello, reiteradas golpizas que lo dejaron casi sin visión...- Eres un bastardo, Fukusawa: ahora sí que vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho...

-Te he dicho que no me importa en lo más mínimo...- sonrió Kaede- ¿O es que no te ha quedado claro que sólo me importa mi sobrina?

-Ah, ¿sí? Permíteme la duda, Fukusawa- el hombre sonríe, nerviosamente.

Chasquido de dedos: en una pantalla, sale Natsumi y Strike-man a su lado. El cuerpo de Kaede se estremece: la sonrisa del tipo al ver la reacción de Kaede es evidente.

-¿Puedes decir lo mismo ahora?

-Mal nacido... ¡Déjala fuera de esto!

-¡Ahhh, qué tierno, Fukusawa! Pensé que ya no tenías corazón...

-No es nada mío, Hirata: no quiero implicar a nadie más en esta situación...

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes, Fukusawa: cuando tenías la oportunidad de rescatar a mi hermana... ¡Bueno para nada!- un golpe lo volvió a tumbar en el piso- Eres una mísera cucaracha: te arrastras por una mujerzuela como esa, habiendo tenido a la más bella de todas...

-Natsumi no es una mujerzuela: no puedo decir lo mismo de ti...

El tipo enciende sus ojos de ira: toma un bat y lo golpea en el estómago. Kaede se recoge del dolor, pero no emite ruido alguno: no le daría el gusto.

Le cuesta respirar: al parecer, ha comprometido algunas costillas en el ínter tanto de los golpes.

-No te preocupes, Kaede: pronto vas a pagar tus culpas en el infierno...

* * *

-Dios: escuché unos quejidos...

-¡Cuidado, chica "jonron"!

-¡Te he dicho repetidas veces que no me llames asíííííííííííííííííí!- el enmascarado la hace hacia un lado: un tipo con un arma estuvo a punto de matarle.

-¡¡Ven acá, ramera!!

Strike-man se incorpora: los dos se subterfugian en una columna cercana. Iba a avanzar, pero Natsumi le toma de un brazo.

-No vayas, idiota: el tipo tiene un arma...

-No permitiré que alguien dude de la hidalguía de mi contrincante: pone en duda la mía... Además- sube uno de sus guantes, en son de aguerrida afrenta- tengo de mi lado a la justicia: ninguna bala me traspasará.

El tipo sale corriendo: Natsumi está desesperada.

De pronto, un quejido mayor... Strike cae pesadamente al suelo.

Los ojos de Natsumi se llenan de lágrimas: era imposible.

-¡¡Y ahora!!- el tipo recarga el arma rápidamente- Tú sigues, ramerita...

Su enojo era cada vez más grande... Mira a su alrededor, intentando buscar algo que pueda ayudar a confrontarle...

-La moto...- musitó Natsumi.

Iba hacia ella, con una risa cada vez más estrepitosa: cuando iba a dispararle, cayó en cuenta que ya no se encontraba.

El hombre frunció el ceño, extrañado: de pronto, una luz encegueció su mirada...

-¡¡Esto es por mi amigo, basura!!

Natsumi le dio con el casco en pleno rostro: el tipo cayó en el piso, inconsciente.

Olvidando toda prudencia, Natsumi deja su moto a un lado y va corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el enmascarado: tomó su cabeza y la colocó en su regazo.

Strike no movía ninguno de sus músculos...

-Idiota: tienes que abrir los ojos...- las lágrimas corrían por su rostro: era tan terrible lo que le estaba ocurriendo. De la nada, todo se iba derrumbando frente a sus ojos- Por favor, Strike-man: ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?, ¿con quién voy a confrontarme en ocasiones de estupidez? ¡No me hagas esto, viejo rancio!

Natsumi lo abraza: lloraba como si le quitaran algo muy amado...

Mira sus facciones, con detención: con un dedo, va dibujando los contornos de su rostro.

Todo era una pesadilla...

-Te quiero tanto, anciano loco: no quiero que me dejes así.

En un acto no muy de ella, Natsumi va sacándole la máscara del rostro, pero una mano la dejó helada...

-¡¡AHHHHH!!

-¿Qué pasó, chica "jonron"?- el enmascarado se levanta, como si nada: se sacude la ropa, sacándose toda la mugre que provenía del piso- Eres una pilluela: te gustan los hombres maduros como yo, ¿eh?

Su cara era de estupefacción: de pronto, sus ojos destellaban ira pura.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES, IDIOTA?! , ¡A MÍ ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES GUAPOS, NO UN TUTANKAMÓN COMO TÚ!...

-¡HARTO QUE TE GUSTA ANDAR PASÁNDOME LAS MANOS POR DONDE!-

-¡¡VIEGO RANCIO Y PERVERTIDO: JAMÁS OSARÍA A PONERME EN TAL SITUACIÓN DESAGRADABLE!!

-¡¡JA, JA, JA: PERMÍTAME LA DUDA, CHICA JONRON!!

Esperaba un golpe de ella, pero no fue lo que recibió.

Natsumi lo abrazaba con fuerza: todavía estaba llorando...

-Ya, ya... Deje de llorar: estoy bien.

-¿Quién te dijo que lloraba, anciano?- se soltó de él: limpiándose las lágrimas que todavía corrían por su rostro- Nadie está llorando: mugre en el ojo...

-Lo que diga...

-Oye, pero ¿cómo? Vi exactamente cuando te dispararon...

-Os dije que me protegería la justicia...- se abrió la camisa, haciendo ver su torso. Natsumi cubrió sus ojos, azorada por el acto (Por muy anciano que se viese, el hombre era un hombre...**grandes pensamientos: ja, ja, ja, ja**).

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, hasta verlo con asombro: el tipo tenía puesto una chaqueta antibalas. Natsumi, azorada ya por la indignación, le tira el casco hacia el estómago, que lo hace caer al piso.

-¡¡Eso es golpe bajo, chica "jonron"!!

-¡Es Ud. un estafador de poca monta!, ¡mire que andar preocupando a la gente por las puras!

Ayudó a levantarse a Strike: de pronto, escuchó unos gritos de una niña... Provenían de una habitación cerrada.

Ahora sí podía oírlos claramente...

-¡¡Ayúdenme, por favor!!- gritaba la muchacha desde la habitación.

Natsumi se acerca a la puerta: se reanudan los gritos.

-¡¡Soy Emiko Fukusawa!!

Natsumi abre los ojos: esto era imposible...

¿Otra hija?: ¿Kaede tenía otra hija?

Strike la mira, extrañado: Natsumi estaba estática.

-¡¡CHICA JONRON!!

-¡Ah!- Natsumi saltó de la impresión- Ah... Emiko: te habla una oficial de policía. Dime si te encuentras con alguien...

-N-no, señorita: estoy sola...

-¿Estás herida?

-No... Sólo tengo miedo: por favor, sáqueme de aquí.

-He de suponer que la puerta está trancada, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí: no he podido abrirla...

-De acuerdo- Natsumi tuvo una idea- Emiko, ¿me escuchas?

-Sí, oficial: fuerte y claro...- Natsumi sonríe, a pesar de la estupefacción que le había causado el verse enterada de otra verdad más.

-Escúchame bien, Emiko: aléjate de la puerta. Tienes que estar apegada a la pared: deja despejada la puerta y el espacio recto de ella, ¿me has entendido?

-Chica policía, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer?- Natsumi afloja un poco los músculos, haciendo ejercicios: da la vuelta la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Para su información, querido anciano, entreno para ser una oficial en sumo silenciosa y recatada...

Se cortó un poco la falda, dejándose un tajo hasta el muslo.

Muy concentrada, giró un poco el cuerpo y lanza la patada: la puerta cayó al otro lado, como si fuese una tablita de pino.

-... Pero, en ciertas ocasiones, podemos olvidar un poco el recato- Natsumi da una sonrisa de treinta y dos dientes. Luego de terminar con la explicación, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha- : ¿te encuentras bien, Emiko?

La niña estaba con la boca abierta: apenas y un lapso de segundos, la muchacha casi la exprimió con el abrazo que le daba...

-¡¡GRACIAS, MUJER POLICÍA: MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

-¿Podrías recalcarlo dándome un poquitín de aliento?- dijo una Natsumi, casi violácea a causa de la fuerza de la chica.

-Oh, lo siento- Emiko, muy sonrojada, soltó a la pobre de Natsumi.

-¡Cof, cof! No fue nada: debo admitir que tienes genes del godzilla de tu padre...

-¿Mi padre?... No entiendo, ¿conoce a mi padre?

-Por supuesto: por eso estamos aquí, Emiko.

-Eh..., creo que se ha confundido, señorita policía...

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Natsumi estaba preocupada de ello, cuando escuchó unos pasos en la escalera...

-Dios santo...- alcanza a exclamar Emiko.

-¿Qué les ocurre a los dos? Como si vieran a un fantasma...

-Manos arriba, todos...

Natsumi ladea la cabeza: el tipo toma a mal su accionar y le golpea en el rostro... Cae al piso, escupiendo sangre.

-¡Mujer policía!

-¡Cuidado con tus maniobras, anciano: que la voy a matar si te acercas un milímetro más!- el hombre toma un arma y la apunta hacia Natsumi. Strike queda estático, pero tremendamente enfurecido; Emiko comienza a llorar.

El hombre mira a Natsumi: la escupe. Luego, mira sonriente a los dos...

-Están de suerte: nada tengo que ver con Uds. Váyanse de aquí: y, ¡pobres de Uds. que intenten pedir ayuda! Los estoy vigilando desde todas direcciones...- El tipo señala hacia un edificio cercano: una luz infrarroja da en la frente de Emiko. Strike suda frío...

Están acorralados.

El hombre sonríe al verle tan pávido.

-He de suponer, por su expresión, que lo tienen claro: la única razón por la que los he dejado entrar, es por la ramerita...- después de mostrar una hilera de blancos dientes, enfría la mirada- Fuera.

Strike no desea moverse de allí: la chica policía corre peligro.

-Vete, Strike...

El hombre la toma de las solapas. Natsumi está asfixiándose: Strike intenta dar un paso en falso, pero Natsumi le increpa:

-¡¡No seas idiota: tienes que llevarte a la niña del lugar!! Tienen que salir de aquí, ¡¡OBEDEZCAN!!

-Chica jonron...

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!: con la garganta obstruida y aún tienes ganas de seguir hablando, ¿eh? No tendrás ganas de nada después de lo que haré contigo...- sonrió el hombre, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-No, señorita policía...

-Detente, muchacha- Strike pone su mano en el hombro de Emiko: levanta la mirada.

Strike niega con la cabeza.

Con paso lento y medido, van alejándose del lugar.

Los sonidos van alejándose cada vez más: Natsumi cierra los ojos.

Por poco, y ya está entregada a su suerte.

-Muy bien, mujer policía: ¡gran acción heroica del día! Lástima que no te encontrarás presentable para el galardón: sería mejor una linda coronita de flores...

Natsumi da vuelta la cara: deseaba llorar, pero no podía hacerlo.

Tenía mucho valor como para dejarse abatir.

Pero sentía un muy mal presentimiento...

Un tirón en el brazo: el tipo la arrastra hacia las escaleras. A empujones, va caminando por inercia: era tan estruendoso los latidos de su cabeza, que apenas y lograba fijar la vista en dónde iba pisando.

Un trastabillar la lleva al piso.

El tipo se ensaña con ella: del pie de la escalera, le da una patada que la manda escalera abajo.

-¡¡Ten cuidado en dónde pisas, ramera!!

Golpe en la cabeza: va a dar contra la pared.

Todo le da vueltas... De pronto, oscuridad total.

Paso rápido de imágenes que se debaten en películas negras...

De pronto, las imágenes se desaparecen...

No ve absolutamente nada.

Pestañea velozmente, pero es inútil.

No puede sucumbir: no justamente ahora...

De pronto, un grito...

-¡¡Natsumi!!

Esa voz...

Esa voz era de él: seguía con vida...

Con los brazos temblorosos, intenta incorporarse...

Se levanta con toda la voluntad que tenía: el cuerpo lo tenía hecho mierda.

A duras penas, logra ponerse de pie.

Dirige la mirada al que se supone ser el hombre que la sigue increpando... Con suerte y le ve la silueta.

El hombre se acerca a Natsumi: camina paso a paso, pero la vista no se dilucidaba con nada.

Se agarra la cara con la mano: está desesperada.

-Mis ojos... Dios, Dios...

El hombre sonríe con malicia.

-Tu Dios no está aquí... Pero te lo aseguro...

El tipo sube sus guantes: toma una pistola y la recarga...

Natsumi logra escuchar una música de fondo... Pero se pierde.

Sonidos de lluvia: afuera llovía a monzones.

Gatillo listo: la pistola en la sien de Natsumi.

El brillo en sus ojos dilucidaba desgracia...

La vida se le iba tras la mirada vacía del hombre y el gélido tacto del arma: sólo le queda cerrar los ojos.

-... Pronto te encontrarás con él.

Un sonido de bala retumba en todo el edificio.

* * *

La taza se hizo mil pedazos.

Miyuki mira conmocionada a Tokairin.

-¿Teniente?

Toda la estación vacía: Yoriko y Miyuki siguen indagando acerca del verdadero escondite de los delincuentes, pero quedan calladas: el sonido de la taza retumbó en el escritorio.

Tokairin iba a tomar los restos, pero Yoriko increpa:

-¡Teniente!, su mano...

Mira su palma: un tajo cruza su mano, sangrando copiosamente.

-Natsumi...- es lo único que dice Souji.

Se queda estático, con la mano goteando sangre.

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola a todas¡¡**

**Mucha tensión, ¿eh?: la situación es ameritante para el clímax.**

**Tendrán que esperar un poco para poder liberarlas, pero no tanto: soy cumplidora y les entregaré el fic completo.**

**De ello, no les quepa duda alguna...**

**Muchas sorpresas para el próximo capítulo: envíen reviews para saber su opinión.**

**Saludos y besotes a todas las lectoras: especialmente a Reico y Lorena (ella sabe a quién me refiero). **

**Pero de igual manera, a todas las que siguen mi historia: gran apoyo para la mente loca mía.**

**PD: Lean los fanfics de esta gran amiga mía, ThhNatsumi. Están muy buenos...**

**Lo digo de primera fuente: trabajo de joyería **

**Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Adieu.**

**Gabriela Inés.**


	23. Las caras del amor

**Lo prometido es deuda...**

**Compañeras lectoras: con el dolor de mi alma, les presento el penúltimo capítulo.**

**Sí, es oficial: la historia está llegando a su fin.**

**Sin más preámbulos, les dejo leerlo con tranquilidad: espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XXIII**

El disparo resonó por todo el piso: el hombre sonreía, complacido.

Luego, su vista se volvió vacía, nula...

Cae a un lado: Natsumi respira desaforadamente.

Ve poco, casi nada, pero está conciente de que el tipo estaba muerto.

Bien muerto.

Unos pasos rápidos en la escalera: la voz era de él.

-¡Natsumi! Mi amor, mi princesa: gracias a Dios...- Kaede la afirma fuertemente en un abrazo sinfín. Natsumi intentaba tratar de aclarecer la vista de alguna forma, pero Kaede la mantenía firmemente pegada a su pecho. Le daba besos en la cabeza, en las mejillas: era un milagro.

-Kaede, por favor... No puedo- Kaede, suéltame...

-No, no, no: ahora vas a estar pegada a mí. No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrirte nada malo.

-Kaede...- Natsumi se revuelve entre sus brazos, pero parecía gorila. Terminó por gritarle, totalmente descolocada- ¡¡Kaede Fukusawa, ya párale con tus agarrotes: mastodonte pervertido!!

Lo hizo a un lado: Kaede seguía muy feliz de verle con bien...

O, al menos, eso pensaba: Natsumi pasa su mano por sus ojos.

Kaede frunce el ceño, preocupado: toma su rostro y la fija cerca de él.

-Natsumi, ¿qué te ocurre?

-No lo sé... La vista: no veo casi nada...

-No puedo saberlo sólo con esos datos: ¿te golpeaste?

-Caí desde el pie de la escalera: el tipo me tiró hacia abajo... mi cabeza se estrelló contra la pared. No recuerdo nada más...- intentaba controlarse, pero estaba desesperada.

-No recuerdes entonces... Escúchame: debes estar tranquila. Quizás sea la conmoción: si todavía puedes dilucidar algo siquiera, el daño no es tan grave como lo imaginas...

-No me asustes, idiota: tu voz de especialista atemoriza a cualquiera...

Kaede sonríe: toma su rostro y le da un par de besos a sus párpados.

-... Eso te curará de los ojos.

Natsumi sonríe: Kaede, sin aviso alguno, le da un beso en la boca.

Natsumi le echa para atrás...

-¡Oye, ¿y ese para qué, patudo?!

-Ese es el pago por la consulta...

-Suficiente: no deseo hablar más de cosas románticas con un muerto a mi lado...

-Tenemos que salir sigilosamente: todavía quedan personas en el edificio.

-No quiero saber nada más de ellos, Kaede: no puedo dejar que te sigan arruinando la vida.

-No lograrás hacer nada en tus condiciones. Natsumi, apóyate en mi hombro... Voy a tomarte.

-También estás herido, Kaede... Apenas y te sostienes a ti mismo.

-Espera un poco: el agua... ¡El agua! Natsumi: ven a la terraza.

-Kaede, no: espera- Natsumi le agarra el brazo: su corazón latía presuroso- Vámonos: larguémonos de aquí, lo antes posible...

-Vamos, que esto le servirá para aclarar la vista: tu cabeza está turbada por el golpe...

A arrastras, Natsumi subió con Kaede hasta la terraza.

De la nada, unos sonidos de tacones presurosos en llegar.

* * *

Llegan Strike y Emiko al lugar: Jun sale corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Hija, hija mía!- la abrazó con fuerza: Emiko estaba llorando- Por Dios, hijita, ¿qué ocurre?

-Mamá: el tío Kaede... el tío está: ellos quieren- sus lágrimas eran incontrolables: afirmaba la espalda de Jun como náufrago a su tabla de madera.

Jun sintió un escalofrío recorrerle entera. Miraba a los oficiales, todos diluidos: la furia se apoderó de ella.

Toma de las solapas al capitán de la misión.

-¡¿HASTA CUÁNDO TENDREMOS QUE SOPORTAR SU INCOMPETENCIA?! , ¡CINCO AÑOS YA QUE TENEMOS QUE VIVIR UN CALVARIO, CON EL ALMA EN UN HILO POR LA SEGURIDAD DE MI HERMANO: MALDITOS INFELICES!

-Señora: cálmese, por favor...

-¡No, no, no: mi hermano!- la mujer cae al piso: está hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Sonido de patrullas a lo lejos: Strike eleva la mirada hacia el horizonte.

-Al fin: ha llegado la artillería pesada- dice, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos dirigen sus miradas al sonido de sirenas que se escucha de lejos.

Cerca de veinte patrullas con el logo de la estación Bokutou.

Salen Miyuki, Nakayima, Aoi y Yoriko, con los demás oficiales.

En una de las patrullas, desciende el capitán Kachou con el teniente Tokairin.

Éste apresura el paso: saluda en pose marcial al capitán de la otra compañía.

-Saludos, capitán: teniente Tokairin se reporta. Se le comunica que se le ha delegado las funciones en totalidad a la jurisdicción de la estación Bokutou...

-E-¡Eso no es posible! Se me había comunicado, con total demarcación y espeto, que la misión en la que nos estamos encargando nos concierne únicamente a nosotros...

-Eso hasta ahora, capitán...

-Señor Kachou...- masculló el capitán.

-Tenemos orden directa del gobierno en tomar las riendas de la captura: tratamos con una red de narcotráfico, por lo que toda medida que tomemos desde ahora será mínima. Hay que capturarlos: a todos.

-¿Está conciente que existen dos rehenes en este mismísimo instante?

-¿Dos rehenes?, pero si la muchacha ha sido soltada...

-Nos referimos a una de sus oficiales, capitán Kachou: la oficial Tsujimoto... Aun con todas las advertencias que le hemos hecho, empecinase a entrar.

Tokairin abre los ojos a más no poder. Miyuki se interpone en la conversación:

-¿La oficial Tsujimoto, es posible?

-Exactamente: he de comprobar, por sus reacciones, que no estuvieron enterados de ello...

Todos quedaron en silencio: el teniente se acerca al capitán Kachou.

-Déjeme ir, capitán.

-¡Sería un suicidio, Ud. mismo lo ha dicho, capitán! Red de narcotráfico: tienen a miles de francotiradores rondando por la manzana. Cualquier movimiento en falso y serán historia...

-No lo creo tan así- Miyuki abre un maletín: muestra una imagen satelital del edificio. Todos se acercan a verla- Con esta visión panorámica del lugar, es seguro que podamos hacer un plan de contingente policial exitoso.

-Capitán Kachou...- el fuego intenso en la mirada de Tokairin era evidente.

El capitán sabía que no iba a detenerlo: Tokairin demostraba mayor determinación que nunca.

-De acuerdo, teniente: pero cíñase a las instrucciones de todos los oficiales. No queremos más implicados expuestos en esta situación.

-Lo tengo claro, capitán.

* * *

La lluvia era torrencial. Natsumi colocaba sus manos en forma ovalada, para poder mojarse un poco más la cara.

Kaede fue hasta su lado: tomó un trozo limpio de su ropa y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas.

-Natsumi, Dios... Nunca te había visto tan herida como ahora...

-No te preocupes: sería mejor que te fijaras en las propias... Te he visto con la mano en tu torso, ¿qué te han hecho?

-Me fracturé unas costillas, posiblemente: me cuesta un tanto respirar...

-Ahg, Kaede: ¿cuándo va a acabar esto?- Natsumi le abraza con ternura. Kaede le toca el rostro: estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-¡Natsumi, estás enferma!

-Media novedad...

-No me vengas con tus ironías. Maldita sea, ¡sabes que tienes que cuidarte!

-Kaede, no me retes: se me parte la cabeza...

-Eres una inconsciente... No vuelvas a darme sustos semejantes.

-No eres el más capacitado como para decir esas cosas- le da una sonrisa trémula.

Kaede la mira, consternado: lo que dijo fue verdad.

Siempre la hacía peligrar su vida.

-No te enojes, Kaede: no quería decir eso... Lo lamento: soy una lengua floja. Perdóname.

-Descuida: tienes razón para decirlo...

-No, ¡no!: escúchame bien- le tomó el rostro, aproximándolo a ella- No eres un peligro para nadie, Kaede...

-No opino lo mismo...- dijo una voz femenina: los dos voltean la cabeza.

La mujer golpea a Kaede en la cabeza, dejándolo en el piso.

Natsumi le pega un puñetazo a la mujer, pero en las condiciones en las que se encontraba no surtió el efecto deseado: la mujer se incorpora y la empuja hacia un lado. Natsumi cae, dándole vueltas la cabeza. Toma a Natsumi del cuello: avanza hasta llegar al barandal de la azotea.

Sin avistamiento alguno, deja colgando el cuerpo de Natsumi en el vacío.

Sólo sujetada por el cuello.

Kaede abre los ojos con dificultad: luego, logra esclarecer la mirada. Observa con espanto la imagen.

-¡¡NATSUMI!! : ¡DÉJALA FUERA DE ESTO, POR FAVOR!

-Nada te costó matar a mi hermano, Kaede... Te creía mucho mejor persona que eso...

-Kaede: vete- ¡Ahg!- Hikaru le aprieta el cuello, impidiéndole hablar.

-Mejor será que se calle la muchachita: no te metas con nosotros...

Natsumi intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, afirmarse de los brazos de la mujer que la asfixiaba.

Estaban en el vigésimo piso: una caída desde allí de seguro la mataría...

Kaede estaba desesperado...

De nuevo la imagen de Otsune reabría la herida.

-Esto es terrible, Kaede: cada vez que intento advertirte acerca de estas mujerzuelas, no me haces caso. Otsune, tu familia... y ahora esta ramerita. ¿Es que acaso debo seguir manchándome las manos con sangre hasta que lo comprendas a cabalidad?

Kaede abre los ojos a más no poder.

Era Hikaru la real implicada en esto.

-Tú escondiste las cartas de Hikaru...- musitó, espantado del descubrimiento.

-¡Bingo!: se ha ganado el premio mayor... Menos mal que caíste en la cuenta, Kaede: aunque, déjame decirte: Otsune fue un hueso muy duro de roer...

Ahora lo comprendía todo: las cartas guardadas en la caja de Otsune. Totalmente a la vista.

Los ojos llorosos de Otsune y su sinfín de disculpas...

Fue ella la que las llevó a decidir tan trágico destino...

-Estás loca...- la mujer desvía la vista hasta mirar a Natsumi: apenas y podía contener aliento.

-Natsumi: no hables... por favor...

-Kaede es una buena persona: siempre tan atento y considerado por los demás... T-tú, que le has hecho la vida imposible durante dos años, ¿qué puedes increparle?, ¿por qué crees que sigues en libertad?

-Te vas a callar ahora mismo, o te mando directamente al infierno...- masculló Hikaru, con los ojos encendidos de furia.

-Hikaru, yo la amo... Por favor: déjala fuera de esto.

Hikaru desvió peligrosamente la mirada hasta Kaede.

¿La amaba, estaba enamorado de alguien más?

Vuelve a mirar a Natsumi: por poco y ya no le queda aliento.

La tira al piso: Natsumi comienza a toser desaforadamente.

-Natsumi, ¡ah, Dios!- Kaede va corriendo hasta donde se encuentra: la abraza y la llena de cariños. Hikaru oscurece su mirada: estaba totalmente deshecha.

Toda la ira cegadora desapareció al escucharle: Kaede reanudó sus relaciones con otra.

Nuevamente, fue sacada de sus planes de vida.

Tenía un arma cargada en su mano: la sensación de apretar el gatillo era tan grande como las ansias de saltar hacia el vacío en ese mismo instante.

La idea verlos muertos a los dos era incitante: el brillo de la pistola tentaba a jugar con la muerte.

* * *

-Hay muchos camiones sin placa de identificación...

-Deben usarlos como transporte, Yoriko: ¿me podrías decir el porqué de haber traído al perro?

-Estaba muy solito en el departamento de Natsumi: además, podría sernos de ayuda...

El perro comenzó a olfatear el piso. De repente, Yoriko siente un tirón del arné.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Mastodonte?

-¿Mastodonte: así se llama?

-Sí, es que Natsumi le dice a Kaede "mastodonte": de cariño. Así que, como el perro se lo regaló-

Iba a continuar con su explicación, pero el rostro de Souji no demostraba gran atención por su explicación...

Más bien, parecíale que estaba algo molesto por lo que había dicho.

-No importa, Yoriko: será mejor que encontremos a Natsumi...

Yoriko asiente, con una pizca de culpabilidad al haber soltado la lengua más de lo necesario.

Se notaba, de lejos, que a Souji no le hacía gracia tanta complicidad entre los dos...

¡Maldita sea! Ojalá y no se enterara del "encontrón" que tuvieron los dos: ahí sí que se consideraría "mujer muerta", por parte de Natsumi.

-Espera un momento...- Tokairin extiende su brazo, impidiéndole continuar con el trayecto.

-¿Qué ocurre, teniente?

-Shh...- Souji hace ademán con un dedo en los labios- Escucha...

Levanta la cabeza: los ruidos provenían de la azotea del edificio.

-Esa voz es de Kaede...- musitó Yoriko.

-Parece que los hemos encontrado: avísales a Miyuki que encontramos la localización exacta. Tienen que enviar un contingente de policías para reducir a los francotiradores...

-Y, ¿Ud., teniente: qué hará ahora?

Souji la queda mirando, para luego desviar su mirada.

Se dirigía a la azotea.

Yoriko niega fuertemente con la cabeza.

-¡Es una locura, teniente! Esta situación es muy delicada: ¡está exponiendo su vida!

-Tranquilízate, Yoriko- Souji le increpa, por su falta de comedimiento- Esto no es a lo que podamos llamar un momento de duda: ya nos ha quedado claro que no podemos movilizarnos con mucho ruido... Es necesario que alguien vaya a asegurarse de que sigan en la localización que les dimos. Si llegan a escaparse, el futuro de la misión sería incierto...

-Teniente: sabe a lo que estoy haciendo referencia...- espeta Yoriko. Souji se queda estático.

Por supuesto que no desconocía los riesgos: en el estado en el que se encontraba, era una gran posibilidad que pudiesen arremeter contra él.

O salir herido de muerte: ambas cosas son indescartables.

-No hay otra salida...- contestó recio, dándole la espalda- Avísales que, en caso de que no les dé respuesta alguna dentro de un lapso de cinco minutos, ingresen al edificio para realizar la correspondiente captura...

-No diga eso, teniente...

Era una situación de riesgo, ciertamente: de dejarlo ir, también se vería implicada en optar por un plan que ponía en jaque la seguridad del teniente.

Souji comienza a retomar el paso, ante la mirada de preocupación de Yoriko.

* * *

-¿Por qué me engañaste, Kaede: por qué?

Ahora sí que había sentido el sonido del arma: Kaede ladea la cabeza.

Hikaru tiene la pistola entre sus manos: los tenía en la mira.

Kaede deja apoyada a Natsumi en la pared.

-Hikaru, no lo hagas... Sé perfectamente que no lo deseas hacer: no quieres meterte más en este embrollo.

-No, no, no: tú no sabes nada...- Hikaru movía la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos- Tú no tienes idea lo que significa vivir con los fantasmas, acechando constantemente en tu cabeza: tú no sabes nada...

-Sé lo que es vivir acechado por fantasmas del pasado. Hikaru...

Su voz era profunda: sólo escucharle le hacía crispar hasta los vellos de los brazos.

Era hermoso: lo amaba como nunca pensó amar a nadie, pero sabía que el estar con él era una quimera destinada al fracaso.

De nuevo, levanta el arma en dirección a su cabeza.

-¡No me convencerás con tus explicaciones baratas, Kaede!: he estado mucho tiempo en esta vida como para saber qué es lo que me espera...

-Tu hermano te ha mostrado una sola vía, Hikaru: el obtener venganza a costa de todo precio, a costa de lo que tú sientes. Sabes que has hecho mucho mal, pero el verte presionada por los que te rodean te han llevado inevitablemente a estas circunstancias... Si tú lo deseas, puedo mostrarte una salida...

-No, ¡no!: basta, Kaede... Te lo advierto- la mujer intenta retroceder, pero Kaede se acerca cada vez más a ella. Las lágrimas caían indolentes por su rostro: las manos le temblaban, aún con el arma en su poder- N-no dudaré en disparar, aunque deba matarte, yo-

-No puedo creer que seas capaz: me resisto a la idea de pensar que- que la persona que lleva el mismo nombre que mi Hikaru cometa tal atrocidad...

La mujer quebró en llanto: sin fuerzas, dejó deslizar el arma entre sus dedos. Kaede la sostiene: Hikaru se echa a llorar entre sus brazos.

Era indescriptible el dolor que estaba experimentando en esos instantes: sostenía a la causante de la tragedia en su vida...

Natsumi comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente: todavía la vista nublosa, pero algo la inquietaba...

Un bulto negro que se aproximaba a Kaede...

* * *

Décimo piso: caminaba con sigilo y en silencio. Apenas y llegaba al final de cada escalera, registraba cada rincón... Se encontró con unos cuantos tipos desmayados.

Obra de Natsumi, seguramente...

Llega al centro de la habitación...

-"Dios... La motocicleta de Natsumi..."

Los vidrios de esa habitación estaban rotos: todos ellos. Tokairin sigue investigando en el lugar, hasta que escucha un disparo...

* * *

La mujer tenía los ojos desorbitados.

Cae lentamente, delante de la atenta y macabra mirada de su hermano.

Kaede corre tras ella: la sostiene en brazos...

La mujer escupe sangre. Kaede constata la gravedad de la herida...

Era de muerte...

El tipo comienza a reír a carcajadas: Kaede sólo la tenía en brazos, incapaz de creer de lo que había sido capaz con tal de verle muerto...

-Serás de mucha mejor ayuda junto con Otsune, querida hermana...

-¡Maldito monstruo, ¿qué mierda planeas hacer?!

El tipo le golpea con el arma en la nuca.

Kaede dobla las rodillas, cayendo enfrente del asesino.

El tipo se le acerca, cojeando: se afirma el costado. Sangra copiosamente... todavía le provoca estragos la herida de bala que le hizo Kaede.

Con el rabillo de la mirada, toma el arma y la coloca en su sien.

-Ya es suficiente con todo esto, Kaede... Vete al infierno...

-¡¡Nooo!!

El tipo se da la vuelta. Natsumi le empuja, justo cuando aprieta el gatillo.

La bala sale disparada hacia otra dirección.

Natsumi cae encima del tipo, quien la hace a un lado.

Nuevamente al piso: el golpe en la cabeza provocó ondas de imágenes tergiversadas. Todo se veía chico y, de un momento a otro, se ensanchaba.

Con poca conciencia, veía que el tipo se le acercaba cada vez más...

Estaba sonriendo: la creía ya muerta...

-¿De qué te ríes, eh? ¡Todavía no he terminado contigo!

Natsumi lanza una patada hacia los pies: el tipo trastabilla y cae pesadamente al piso. Kaede toma el arma, dispuesto a matarle si las circunstancias lo ameritaban...

Pero algo lo detuvo...

Otsune... Habría jurado que la había visto en el final de la azotea...

-¡Kaede, ¿qué esperas?!- Natsumi le increpa, pero Kaede sigue estático.

Pérdida de tiempo valiosa: el tipo la toma del cuello nuevamente, llevándola hacia el vacío.

-¡¡Vamos a ver, Kaede: A VER SI AHORA TE ATREVES A MATARME, MARICA!!

Natsumi miró detenidamente a Kaede: de nuevo, observaba lo que había visto esa noche...

La noche que le había contado acerca de la muerte de su familia...

No lo pensó ni dos veces: era necesario...

Era necesario acabar con ese tormento de una vez por todas.

Le sabía incapaz de dispararle al sujeto si la tenía prisionera.

Y es un ser tan lleno de amor: sería un hermoso sacrificio.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le iban quedando, le lanza una patada hacia donde se localizaba la herida del tipo.

El hombre se dobla del dolor: una corriente de debilidad cruzó por su cuerpo.

Oportunidad que aprovechó Natsumi: con las piernas en su torso, se dio fuerza para estirarse hacia el vacío. Le afirmó bien de los brazos, para que cayera al vacío con ella.

-¡¡Maldita perra!!- alcanzó a gritarle a Natsumi.

La gravedad surte su efecto: Natsumi y el sujeto comienzan a caer hacia el vacío...

Con toda la fuerza que le iba quedando, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Natsumi...

Kaede le afirma el brazo, dejándola con el cuerpo flotando.

La había salvado: el hombre cae los cuarenta metros del edificio.

Un sonido fuerte y seco estremeció el inquietante silencio que envolvía a todo el sector.

* * *

Un grito cortado por la caída. Tokairin se asoma a la ventana...

Le recorre un escalofrío terrible...

Sus ojos se calman por un momento: era un hombre...

Toma el localizador, con algo de nerviosismo todavía a causa de la escena.

-Yoriko: diles a los demás que comiencen a ingresar al edificio. El hombre está muerto...

Escucha unas instrucciones, pero su atención se desvió...

Unos gritos: provenían del edificio.

* * *

-Ah, ah...- apenas y logra mantener los ojos abiertos. La vista se le desvanecía a ratos, mientras intentaba poner atención en las palabras de Kaede...

-Dios, Natsumi: debes ayudarme... No tengo más fuerzas...

Ciertamente: el alongar el cuerpo para mantener a Natsumi sostenida, comprometía fuertemente las costillas rotas de su abdomen. El dolor era cada vez más intenso...

Para empeorar la situación, el cuerpo de Kaede comenzaba a ceder...

Podían caer los dos, en ese mismo instante.

La circunstancia no los favorecía: Natsumi sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer...

-Kaede...- su voz era tenue: apenas y se escuchaba.

-Shh, Natsumi, no gastes energías: debes estar tranquila- Kaede intentaba serenarla, cuando era él quien miraba con desesperación el que Natsumi se le escurriese de los dedos.

Nuevamente, intenta apelar a Kaede.

-Kaede, debes soltarme...

-No, Natsumi: no te voy a dejar sola, mi amor. Por favor, no me pidas eso...

-T-tienes que hacerlo, Kaede: si no lo haces, vamos a caer los dos...

-Mi amor, no lo digas, no lo digas...- trataba de verse calmado, pero Natsumi soltaba de a poco su mano...- ¡Mi amor, no: no me hagas esto!

-... Lo lamento, Kaede...

-¡Natsumi!

-... Gracias por tu amor- fue lo último que alcanzó a decirle.

Se soltó de su mano, deshaciendo el agarre.

-¡¡NATSUMI, NOOOOOOOOO!!

* * *

-¡NATSUMI SE ESTÁ CAYENDO!- dice Miyuki: ve el cuerpo que cae rápidamente al piso.

Aún en el décimo piso, Tokairin escuchó ese grito. Estaba por subir las escaleras, pero sintió que era demasiado tarde.

Corrió hasta llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraba antes.

Un lapso de segundos se detuvo el tiempo.

El cuerpo de Natsumi caía frente a sus ojos...

La vida se le iba tras la muerte, que se veía nítida y cercana: cosa de estirar la mano y alcanzarla...

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo: su cuerpo respondía con voluntad propia.

Corrió rápido y se lanzó: al lanzarse, rompió las ventanas.

Se lanzó al vacío por ella: por la mujer a la que amaba en verdad.

En el ínter tanto de la caída, la sujeta: la lleva contra su pecho.

Cierra los ojos: estaba entregado a lo que pasara en ese instante.

Gracias a Dios, la funda de un camión estacionado frenó la caída mortal.

Cayeron en ella, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Estaban los dos, abrazados: Tokairin abrió los ojos lentamente.

Era un milagro, simplemente un milagro...

Habían salvado, ilesos, de caer al vacío.

Kaede fue espectador de ello: se incorporó con dificultad.

Se lleva las manos al rostro...

Todo había terminado: la pesadilla se dio por finalizada...

-¡¡Kaede, Kaede!!- unas voces provenían del interior del edificio.

Iba a descender, pero se dio cuenta que Hikaru respiraba, todavía...

Estaba llorando: Kaede la toma tiernamente y la posa en su torso.

-Lo siento tanto, Kaede: yo-

-Shh... No digas nada más: estás desperdiciando energías. Una ambulancia llegará prontamente: estarás bien, te lo prometo...

Una trémula sonrisa se esboza en el rostro de Hikaru: acerca su mano hasta llegar al rostro de Kaede. Se posa tiernamente en su mejilla.

-No, Kaede... Creo que ya no hay más tiempo...

-No digas esas cosas, Hikaru: tienes tanto por vivir, tanto por experimentar... Tienes que vivir bien, ahora.

-Es muy tarde, Kaede: Dios me entregó el tiempo, y no lo supe aprovechar...

-Eso es mentira: me ayudaste, te arrepentiste de tus acciones... Eres libre: libre para hacer lo que quieras.

-Lo seré... Lo seré dentro de unos instantes...- sonríe, bella, trémula: de pronto, irrumpen los sollozos- Sólo- sólo hubiese deseado más tiempo para darte mi amor, Kaede...

-No llores más: detesto ver llorar a la gente...- Kaede se reprime: las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier instante.

-Si lo deseas, moriré con una sonrisa... Muchas gracias por tu perdón, Kaede: yo te-te...

-Hikaru...- Kaede la sostiene más: los ojos de ella comienzan a cerrarse.

-... te amaré: te amaré por siempre- dicho esto, suelta un suspiro profundo.

La mano que se posaba en la cara de Kaede va cayendo, pero Kaede la sostiene con cariño: abraza a la muchacha un tanto.

Onohara y algunos oficiales llegan hasta la azotea.

-Kaede...- musita Giichi, sorprendido por lo que veía en esos instantes.

Kaede la deja recostada en el piso.

Mira a Onohara: no dice palabra alguna.

-Ya acabó todo, Onohara...

-Sí, perro: acabó todo- sonrió, contento de verle bien.

Onohara va donde él y le da un abrazo.

* * *

-Natsumi... Natsumi, despierta...

Apenas y podía con el dolor de cabeza: estaba recostada...

Pero ¿cómo era posible?

Se incorpora bruscamente, pero Tokairin le obliga a quedarse recostada.

-¿Tokairin, es posible?...- abre los ojos bien: ahora podía ver claramente, pero no deseaba verse dentro de un sueño.

Era todo muy difícil de creer: no podía comprender que siguiera con vida.

Tokairin sonríe: le da un beso en los labios.

Un beso cálido, tenue: el beso que nunca pensó volver a tener.

Estaba sintiendo su calor: Tokairin siente que Natsumi comienza a temblar...

-Natsumi...- dice Tokairin, consternado por la imagen que se forjaba ante sus ojos.

Natsumi lloraba como una posesa: de pronto, la afirma fuertemente hacia ella. Mientras lloraba, Tokairin le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de calmarle...

-No te fuiste: tuviste la oportunidad de dejarme y realizar tus sueños... Y no lo hiciste...

-No podía hacerlo: tenía que quedarme aquí, contigo... No puedo perderte, amor.

Tokairin la asida hacia sí, para besarle, pero todos los oficiales aparecen en el camión. Miyuki salta el camión, corriendo a ver a Natsumi.

La abraza con fuerza: Natsumi queda pasmada ante su muestra de cariño tan grande.

-Mi-Miyuki, que estoy bien...

-¡Eres una desconsiderada, cabeza dura y una irresponsable, PERO TE QUIERO TANTO!

Todos se emocionan al verle con bien...

Todo gracias a Tokairin...

... Pero los momentos buenos no son para siempre, sino pregúntenle a Tokairin...

-Y- ¿Y Kaede, qué le pasó a Kaede: dónde está?- ahora sí que se incorpora. Souji la miraba de reojo: no le agradaba tanta preocupación por el tal Kaede...

Sale con sumo cuidado del camión: Kaede va saliendo del edificio, con ayuda de los oficiales y de Onohara. Apenas le ve, sale corriendo a verle...

-¡Kaede, por Dios: debes ver inmediatamente a un doctor!

-No te preocupes, Natsumi: yo me encargo de cuidar al mastodonte...

-No te preocupes, Natsumi...- musita Kaede, cansado, pero con una trémula sonrisa en los labios- Sólo me importa que estés bien...

Natsumi corresponde a su alegría: por fin, todo se había solucionado...

Tokairin va hacia ellos: con paso firme, se dirige hasta donde se encuentra Natsumi. La toma de la cintura, asiéndole a su lado.

-Espero que te encuentres bien, Fukusawa...

-Lo mismo digo, Tokairin...

Las miradas parecían matar: rayos y relámpagos...

De pronto, los gestos de Kaede se atenúan...

-Gracias, Tokairin: te debo la vida...

Tokairin cambia su actuar: nunca pensó oír palabras tan nobles de Kaede.

-No vienen al caso, Fukusawa: no es nada...

-Lo es todo... si a Natsumi le hubiese ocurrido algo, no me lo perdonaría jamás...

Natsumi se azora al ver la intensidad de la mirada de Kaede.

Souji nota el estrago que provoca en Natsumi: maldice por milésima vez.

Al ver que el ambiente se iba tensando cada vez más, Miyuki optó por desviar el centro de la atención.

-Bueno: según los reportes finales, capturamos a los que estuvieron implicados en los casos de narcotráfico. Pero en cuanto a la familia...

-Sí, lo sé: todos están muertos...- terminó por responder Kaede.

Natsumi abrió los ojos, asombrada por el alcance de sus palabras...

Kaede escuchó que Natsumi estaba musitando algo.

-Entonces, ¿Hikaru está...?

Kaede agacha la mirada: no puede más sino que asentir.

Natsumi quedó estupefacta... Era demasiado increíble de creer...

Era sólo una muchacha: no tenía porqué estar implicada en asuntos de esa índole...

Era una verdadera lástima.

-Espero que esté bien donde se encuentre...

-Sé que está de lo mejor: lo presiento así- le sonríe Kaede, en su intento de aliviar el espanto que sentía frente a la muerte de Hikaru.

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Será mejor que te vayas a la ambulancia de inmediato: no quiero que te--

Natsumi frunce el ceño, sin comprender lo que intentaban decirle.

Las palabras se hacían largas, profundas, horrendas...

Se toca la cabeza, desconcertada: ¿qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?

De pronto, una mano en su hombro.

Casi y pega un salto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Natsumi?- le pregunta Yoriko, al verle algo pasmada y pálida.

-Ah... Sí, sí: descuida. Vayan donde el capitán: creo que los estaba buscando...

-De acuerdo: vengo enseguida...- Yoriko corre hacia donde se encuentra el capitán.

Natsumi les mira de lejos: esbozaba una trémula sonrisa.

Luego, al verle más lejana, se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza: los latidos era cada vez más fuertes...

De la nada, una ola de calor es emitida hacia todo su cuerpo.

Apenas y puede sostener la mirada: no tenía fuerzas...

Todo se veía envuelto en llamaradas: todo...

Sus compañeros de trabajo, sus amigos...

Tokairin...

Kaede...

Intenta avanzar, pero es inútil: la última punzada desbarató cualquier índice de fuerza que pudiese guardar...

-Te lo digo yo, Fukusawa: ese tipo ya te tiene sangre en el ojo...

-No me interesa en lo absoluto sus comentarios...

-Me alegro mucho que te hayas quedado aquí, Tokairin: le salvaste la vida.

-...- Tokairin no respondía: algo le estaba incomodando demasiado...

Sólo acertó en darse la vuelta: Natsumi se encontraba muy pálida...

* * *

**Ella es el declinar de la escarcha  
cuando, almendrados, explotan los relojes.  
Suprema adarga de dulzura y protección  
en mis juegos infantiles, en mis carreras ebrias  
de insobornable blancura impúber.**

**Puchero de garbanzos, pan y tocino.  
Ella es la vida que sale del fogón,  
la pitarra, el confite, el agua fresca  
que preña la barriga del botijo sudoroso,  
el hilo de mis botones y el jabón de mi cara.**

**Luminosas caricias de su piel de pez  
hoy, en la tempestad del tiempo hecho distancia,  
demando trémulo al palpitar repentino  
porque me tiembla su nombre en los labios,  
porque hoy sé que no la amé suficiente.**

* * *

-Natsumi, ¿estás bien?

No responde: sólo se pone a llorar...

Tokairin estaba estupefacto: ¿qué le ocurría?

De pronto, la vista se nubló: todo se tornó confuso y nítido a la vez...

Un sonido fuerte y seco llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡¡Natsumi, Natsumi: responde!!

Todos corrieron, presurosos, a ver el incidente: Tokairin sostiene a Natsumi entre sus brazos.

Apenas y logra parpadear un poco: tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido...

-Tengo frío...- musita levemente.

¿Frío?

Onohara la revisa: al constatar su estado, coloca una cara de asombro y preocupación que tensaba los ánimos de todos los presentes.

-Esta mujer está hirviendo en fiebre, pero ¿cómo se ha mantenido en pie bajo estas condiciones?

Kaede está frío: no comprende cómo se encontraría tan mal.

Tokairin no dice nada: sólo intenta cobijarle lo más posible.

Dios, ¡Dios!: que se mantenga con bien...

Sólo- sólo que se mantenga con bien...

Continuará...

* * *

**Ah, lo sé: estoy destrozada...**

**Es que le tengo mucho cariño, pero tenía que concluir.**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, chicas: agradezco los reviews y sus comentarios.**

**Próximo capítulo: una sorpresa...**

**Nada de avances, para no matar el impacto de asombro.**

**Quiero agradecer, en especial, a la persona que me ha acompañado en todo el transcurso de la historia...**

**Reico, compañera: muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Sabes perfectamente que, de no ser por ti, no habría continuado esta historia... Muchas gracias por tu presencia incondicional.**

**Y a todas mis lectoras también les agradezco por el apoyo prestado.**

**Que Dios las cuide y nos veremos en el capítulo final de "Cuando la nieve se derrita"**

**Hasta luego: un abrazo.**

**Gabriela.**


	24. Recomenzar: primera parte

**Hola a todas: no se exasperen¡¡**

**Primera parte del último capítulo... **

**Me salió demasiado largo y prefiero mantener el suspenso: sé que voy a ser cruel...**

**Léanlo: les presento la primera parte del capítulo "Recomenzar".**

* * *

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XXIV**

_Nunca llores, vida mía…Ten fuerzas, sé optimista y sonríe… _

_Si tú sonríes, estaré contigo por siempre: _

_Es lo único que me motiva a amarte más allá de esta vida…_

* * *

**Recomenzar: primera parte.**

Kaede toma su muñeca: vigila su pulso.

Toma el termómetro.

Cuarenta y un grados de fiebre...

Natsumi se revuelve en la camilla, desesperada: por poco y se siente en un sartén en aceite.

-Eres una inconsciente, cabeza dura... Ahg, Natsumi, ¡Natsumi!: ¿hasta cuándo vas a arriesgar el pellejo de esta manera...?

-Supongo que hasta que deje de involucrarse con gente peligrosa- espetó Tokairin, quien estaba apoyado, de brazos cruzados, en el interior de la ambulancia.

Kaede da vuelta la cabeza: ni se molestaba en ocultar la molestia que le causaba el tono de su voz.

-Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando...

-Supones muy bien, Fukusawa: tu tono de voz no corresponde a la situación. Natsumi está con fiebre y no encuentro que sea correcto-

-¿No encuentras que sea correcto?: quién te crees que eres, ¿el guardaespaldas?

-Caballeros, caballeros: terminó la función. Déjense de comportarse como neardenthales...- dijo Onohara: intuía que las respuestas no llevaban a buen puerto.

-Explícale al sujeto presente: no he venido de niñero como para darme el tiempo de explayar conocimiento básico de cortesía y cautela- responde Kaede, quien ya le venía cayendo mal el tipo que "enbuenahora" llegó a aparecer...

-Mire, sr. Fukusawa: no le permitiré-

-¡Suficiente!- Miyuki detiene a los dos, ya hastiada de todo el enredo que se estaba formando- Kaede, Tokairin: es suficiente. Natsumi se encuentra muy enferma: no les permitiré más alboroto. ¡O cierran la boca o se irán trotando al hospital!

Miyuki estaba desencajada: es que el estar así, con Natsumi tan enferma, la descolocaba totalmente.

Los dos callan, conscientes de lo ocurrido, mientras Giichi reprime la risa, dada las circunstancias.

-T-tienen que hacer alboroto por cosas mínimas...- musita Natsumi.

Apenas y la escucharon, se fueron encima de ella: dos más que nadie...

-Natsumi, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijeron al unísono: Natsumi los miró, enmudecida. Luego comenzó a reír, hasta que le dio un ataque de tos.

-Dios, Natsumi: no te rías tan fuerte, que estás muy debilitada- le increpa Miyuki, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Culpa de Uds. por hacerme reír- Natsumi se echa para atrás, intentando regularizar su respiración- Son unos tontos: pelean como si fueran niños: para colmo, me ponen en evidencia a mí.

-Deja de hablar necedades, Natsumi: no te fuerces a hablar más de la cuenta- le responde Tokairin, intentando controlar su propia vergüenza.

Kaede comienza a reír con muchas ganas: Tokairin le increpa con la mirada.

-¡Ja, ja, JA!: mira quién nos viene a tratar de niños. Cosa de sólo mirarte: pareces una pequeña niñita mimada, con tantas personas preocupadas por ti- se sienta a su lado y le acaricia la mejilla, con ternura.

Natsumi se sonroja al sentir el contacto de Kaede.

Tokairin les mira de soslayo: no le agrada en absoluto las caricias y la complicidad de sus miradas.

Miyuki observa los gestos de Tokairin: no habría que probarse como vidente para obviar el motivo de su repelencia hacia Kaede...

-A ver, a ver, Kaede: déjame revisarla. Tú anda a revisarte con los demás paramédicos.

-De acuerdo... Natsumi, no te me vayas a morir, ¿eh?

-¡Ahg, Kaede: que se te haga la boca chicharrón!- le increpa Natsumi.

Kaede le da un beso en la mejilla.

Se va y deja que lo atiendan los paramédicos.

Al verle ya lejos, Tokairin se le acerca y toma sus manos: era demasiado correcto y serio como para tener tratos más efusivos en público.

Natsumi le sonríe: la mirada se le ilumina con sólo verle.

-N-no te enojes, Tokairin: Kaede hace bromas para hacerme sentir bien...

-No me agrada: el hecho que te quiera subir los ánimos, no significa que pueda darte besos-

-¡En la mejilla, señor Tokairin!

-Basta: no quiero discutir más contigo sobre este asunto. Estás muy enferma y no deseo exasperar más tus ánimos: concéntrate en recuperarte...

-Eres demasiado complaciente, Souji.

Tokairin abre los ojos a más no poder: ella le había llamado...

-Me llamaste por mi nombre...- esboza una trémula sonrisa.

-¿No te gusta?

-Me agrada: me hace sentir querido...

La mirada de Tokairin se enternece, por primera vez.

Natsumi le amaba tanto... pero algo había quedado pendiente.

No se le olvidaba: lo que había ocurrido con Kaede.

Estuvieron juntos, bajo las sábanas: no era un detalle menor...

-Tokairin: debo hablar algo muy-

-Shhh...- Tokairin coloca su mano suavemente en su boca- Descansa: tienes que reponer tus fuerzas...

Intentó apelar nuevamente, pero Tokairin la silencia.

¡Estúpido buena gente!: tenía que aclarar las cosas y no la dejaba hacer ni decir nada...

Apenas y la tocaba: era tan correcto por los mil demonios...

La fiebre tal vez la volvió paranoica: no le importaba pensar en lo que podía ocurrir si le contaba... Por Dios, si tan sólo el tiempo retrocediera...

* * *

En sala de espera: conversaban amenamente, sin intuir nada malo en absoluto...

-Se demoran mucho como para ser un caso sin importancia...

-Deben tomar precauciones, Miyuki: debes ser paciente- Nakayima pone una mano en su hombro, mostrando cariño a toda prueba.

Kaede se les queda mirando.

Algo había intuido acerca del _affaire _de ellos dos: era algo inexplicable.

Sonríe: el amor se veía en todos lados

Algo interrumpe en sus pensamientos: un doctor camina en dirección a ellos...

Tokairin se levanta de su asiento, al constatar la llegada del médico tratante. Todos se le acercan para saber del estado de Natsumi.

-Señores, señorita: soy el médico tratante de la señorita Tsujimoto...

-Mucho gusto, doctor- Kaede le da la mano: cosa natural, pues era médico- Dígame, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-No muy bien, señor... Hemos constatado que la enfermedad ha sido muy, pero muy mal cuidada: témome decirles que estamos frente a un caso de pulmonía severa. Desde que ha entrado a la sala, la temperatura no ha disminuido en nada: delira a causa de la fiebre

Todos quedaron en silencio...

¿Pulmonía?

-P-pero, doctor...- Tokairin se le acerca, consternado por sus adversos pronósticos- eso no puede ser posible: cuando nos encontrábamos con ella en la ambulancia estaba lúcida, hasta diría que risueña, ¿cómo puede pasar de un estado así a tales condiciones?

-No lo comprendo, a decir verdad: sólo podría intuir, señor, que la actitud valiente de la muchacha ha ocultado la real y complicada situación que se nos presenta en estos instantes...

-Dijo: ¿"complicada"?

-Exactamente: la señorita Tsujimoto está en estado de cuidado... Lamento decirlo así, pero... Pero creo que deberían llamar a los familiares...

Eso sí que fue inesperado: ¿familiares?

-A ver, a ver, doctor: ¿llamar familiares?

-Sí, señorita: la paciente está en condición de gravedad...

Era imposible de creer: todos allí estaban sin comprender nada...

Todo era risas y habladuría momentos atrás...

Y ahora.

* * *

**Si tú no vuelves  
se secarán todos los mares  
y esperaré sin ti  
tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo.**

**Si tú no vuelves  
mi voluntad se hará pequeña...  
Me quedaré aquí  
junto a mi perro espiando horizontes.**

**Si tú no vuelves  
no quedarán más que desiertos  
y escucharé por si  
algún latido le queda a esta tierra**

**Que era tan serena  
cuando me querías  
había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba  
era tan bonita, era así de grande  
no tenía fin...**

**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella  
a hacerme compañía  
que te cuente cómo estoy  
y sepas lo que hay  
Dime amor, amor, amor  
estoy aquí, ¿no ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
no sé lo que haré**

**Si tú no vuelves  
no habrá esperanza ni habrá nada  
Caminaré sin ti  
con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia**

**Que era tan serena  
cuando me querías  
había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba  
era tan bonita, era así de grande  
no tenía fin...**

**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella  
a hacerme compañía  
que te cuente cómo estoy  
y sepas lo que hay  
Dime amor, amor, amor  
estoy aquí, ¿no ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
no sé lo que haré.**

**"Si tú no vuelves", Miguel Bosé.**

* * *

_Vaivén de vuelo de gaviotas acompasadas por el viento..._

_El paisaje desolador: las lágrimas recorren su rostro._

_No sabía el porqué de sus lágrimas..._

_Ya no importaba: no tenía que rendir le cuentas a nadie por la presencia o ausencia de ellas._

_Frío colador de huesos: árboles desnudos, el mar plomizo..._

_El desgarrador dolor de sus ojos._

_Pasaba por las piedras: las heridas de sus plantas marcaban huellas patentadas en los protectores rígidos de la costa..._

_Vigilante inmóvil, expectante: como faro en la orilla del océano._

_El viento le hablaba: se colaba entre sus cabellos, susurrándole._

_**-¿Por qué lloras?**_

_Natsumi suspira, agotada._

_-... Porque puedo llorar._

_**-Excusa de tontos...**_

_-¿Es necesario una excusa?_

_**-¿Es necesario que sigas mintiéndote a estas alturas de la vida?**_

_-... No, pero me hace sentir fuerte..._

_Se sienta en la piedra: mira cómo los rayos del sol van apagándose en un crepúsculo sinfín..._

_Los barcos se alejaban: esconde la cabeza entre sus piernas..._

_**-Es inevitable: doloroso, pero inevitable...**_

_Absoluto silencio: era incapaz de seguir engañándose..._

_**-Te sabes capaz de soportarlo: tienes que-**_

_-¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?_

_Sus ojos brillaban en humedad agobiante: la luz terminó por apagarse..._

_No deseaba escucharle, pero sabía lo que iba a decirle..._

_**-Tienes que dejarle ir...**_

_Natsumi cierra los ojos, contrayendo su rostro a causa de la estocada._

_-No puedo...- fue su simple y temblorosa respuesta._

_**-Él te ama, tú lo amas, pero el destino depara otros horizontes...**_

_-Él me hace creer en el amor, ¿cómo puedo?-_

_El viento toma mayores bríos: las olas rompen, se tuercen y se devuelven con mayor vigor..._

_Intenta retroceder, pero no puede..._

_-¡¡Déjame salir: ¿hasta cuándo?!-_

_**-¡¡Hasta que lo asumas: debes dejarle ir!!**_

_-¡¡No puedo, no puedo: creo que he soportado demasiado!! ¡No es justo: cuando creo venir la felicidad, se desvanece y se rompe!_

_**-¡¡El amor romperá la barrera de la distancia!!**_

_-¡¡No, no: cállate!!- se tapa los oídos, incapaz de seguir soportando sus dictámenes tan vejatorios: era una condena inacabable..._

_**-Vas a morir si no lo haces...**_

_El mar embravecía a medida que la conversación se hacía más fuerte._

_Los brazos del mar querían cojerle._

_-Sería mejor, quizás..._

_Avanza hacia el rompeolas: toma paso decidido..._

* * *

Miyuki llamaba a los padres de Natsumi, con lágrimas en los ojos: incapaz de tomar valor.

Tokairin estaba afuera del hospital...

Tomó un cigarro con las manos temblorosas: intenta prender el fuego, pero su cuerpo lo traiciona.

Se sentía un inútil: un maldito inútil.

Termina por tirar la cajetilla al piso: coloca sus manos en la cara, restregándola.

Quería verse en medio de una pesadilla, de una maldita pero estúpida pesadilla...

Natsumi no podía morir: no era posible...

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Oh, oh: presencia desagradable. Souji se incorpora, refregándose la cara con las manos: intentando socavar su desesperación, para no ser la burla de nadie. El hombre sí que tenía su orgullo...

-Sí, ¡sí!: estoy perfectamente...

-Ah, bueno...- Kaede se dio media vuelta, hacia la entrada de la clínica.

Tokairin bullía de celos al tenerle cerca, pero tenía que preguntarle...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Natsumi?

-Vaya, vaya, teniente: pensé que andaría con rodeos todo el día...

Kaede sonreía, con notoria sencillez.

Su pose frente a él era insoportable...

Pelafustán, engreído, marica... Palabras que pensaba, pero que jamás pondría en su boca.

-... No creo que sea necesario hablar de ello en estas circunstancias- espetó Kaede, encendiendo el milésimo cigarro del día.

El orgullo de Tokairin se vio estocado por la actitud de Kaede.

Sus gestos, sus movimientos demostraban serenidad, tranquilidad y dominio...

Botó un poco de humo. Miró hacia el cielo, que comenzaba a abrirse, dejando colarse unos rayos del sol...

-... Ya amansó el tiempo, al parecer.

-No lo creo- responde Tokairin- Las nubes se mueven con extrema rapidez: es cosa de horas para que vuelva a llover...

-No lo objetaré, mi teniente: es Ud. el que sabe de esas cosas...- Kaede levanta las manos.

Ya era el colmo: ese "mi teniente" era de un tonito displicente ya intolerable...

-No soy "su teniente", señor Fukusawa: no voy a seguir aceptando el que se inmiscuya en mi relación con la oficial Tsujimoto...

-... "Era" su relación.

-¿Perdón?- objetó Tokairin, sintiendo que las palabras peyorativas brotarían de un momento a otro de su boca.

-Exactamente lo que me ha escuchado decir, Tokairin- el tono de Kaede era prepotente: en nada asimilado al tono conciliador que había estado usando todo ese tiempo- Salió de Tokio: Natsumi es una mujer muy linda, ¿creía que es el único hombre en la tierra que se fijaría en ella?

-Eso no le concierne...

-¡Por supuesto que me concierne!: cuando estuve a su lado, escuché de sus propios labios cuánto lo quería, cuánto le hacía daño... O, ¿qué: cree que no es capaz de forjar de nuevo su vida si no está a su lado?

-¡Fukusawa: ella te trata como amigo!

Iba a contrarrestarle, pero no le pareció correcto...

Estaba peleando por lo que estaba sintiendo: sin embargo, jamás develaría su encuentro íntimo.

Tokairin era un idiota: ni se imaginaba lo que le deparaba.

-Eso lo dejaré a tu conciencia, Tokairin: ella te quiere, ¡que no te quepa duda! Natsumi es la persona más leal y directa que he visto en mi vida, y no dudo un segundo en que siente mucho cariño por ti... Sin embargo, existe un límite: te has ausentado de su lado, ha sufrido mil veces por tu causa...

Se acercó hasta estar frente a él: sus ojos brillaban de determinación.

-... Yo la amo: no permitiré que le hagas más daño. No fuiste hombrecito para encarar las cosas con ella: yo le entregaré todo lo que fuiste incapaz de darle...

-Eres un-

Iba a responderle, pero el sonido de una persona corriendo los alertó a los dos: era Yoriko.

-¡Muchachos! Natsumi está- Teniente, ¿por qué tiene sujeto a Kaede?

Tokairin le suelta: Kaede se arregla la camisa, sin darle mayor importancia...

-Será mejor que subamos: Natsumi recobró el conocimiento...

* * *

-Miyuki, Nakayima: se ven bien juntos, ¿eh?

-Juntos, pero no revueltos, Natsumi: ¿cómo te encuentras?

-... Como para freír un par de huevos, Miyuki, pero bien...

-¡Ja, ja, ja!: sigues con tu buen humor, por lo menos...

-Ah, baja los decibeles, Nakayima: se me parte la cabeza...- objetó Natsumi, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

En un instante, aparecen los demás...

-¿Cómo se encuentra la enfermita más sexy de la clínica?- dijo Kaede, sentándose a su lado.

-La del lado mío, no sé: yo estoy más o menos...- sonrió nerviosa Natsumi, tratando de aminorar las palabras de Kaede y no comprometer el exacerbado ánimo de Souji.

-Mucha modestia, Natsumi: de verdad que debes sentirte fatal en estos instantes.

Todos se ríen de las ocurrencias de Kaede: sólo Tokairin queda con cierto gusto amargo.

Natsumi se da cuenta de ello: comienza a azorarse sin motivo alguno... Tan solo la vergüenza al pensar en lo que debía hablarle...

-Chicos, necesito descansar...

-Bueno, bueno: la princesita decretó que todos salgan de sus aposentos. Así que cumplamos con sus mandatos- Kaede le guiña un ojo: Natsumi le replica con la mirada, mas con una trémula sonrisa.

Todos van a salir, pero Natsumi llama a alguien.

-Souji: quédate conmigo...

Tokairin se le queda mirando: Kaede frunce el ceño, molesto por la acogida de Natsumi.

Cierran la puerta.

Tokairin se le acerca: toma sus manos y les da un beso...

-Temía que no te repusieras...

-Soy fuerte como un roble, Souji: no me voy a morir, si a eso te refieres, ¿eh?

-Ni lo pienses, Tsujimoto: te perseguiría hasta encontrarte...

-Eh, eso sonó muy psicópata... De hecho...

Natsumi le toma las manos y se las deja en el regazo...

-Debo decirte algo muy importante, Tokairin...

La mirada de Natsumi se recoge: algo malo iba a pasar...

-No es necesario que te atormentes, Natsumi...

-¡Es necesario que te lo diga, Tokairin!... Ahg-

Punzada en la cabeza: detiene su hablar.

-Espera, Natsumi: voy a llamar al doctor... Sólo espérame.

-No, ¡no, Tokairin!

Iba a salir, pero bota las pertenencias de Natsumi.

Va recogiéndolas, hasta que se topa con algo en especial...

-Dios santo...- musitó, casi sin habla.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Tokairin?- preguntó Natsumi, intentando incorporarse en la cama.

Tokairin le muestra el objeto: estaba inmóvil del asombro.

-Es tuyo, ¿verdad?

Natsumi abre los ojos a más no poder: no podía ser posible...

-Tokairin: déjame explicarte-

-¡Es tuyo o no!...- los ojos de Tokairin se oscurecen: estaban llenos de angustia-... Responde.

-... Es mío.

-Se me olvido sacar la chaqueta- Kaede entra en la sala, de improvisto.

Tokairin estaba exaltado, Natsumi, no en las mejores condiciones...

-Lamento haber sido tan inoportuno- dijo Tokairin, soltando el objeto al suelo.

-Tokairin: por favor, espera... ¡Ahg!- Natsumi intenta incorporarse, pero una punzada en el estómago la hace caer al piso...

-¡Natsumi!- Kaede va hacia ella: la toma en sus brazos y la acomoda en la cama- Tonta: después te arreglas y discutes con él. No ahora...

-Ya es tarde, Kaede...- Natsumi se lleva las manos a la cara: Kaede la mira detenidamente...- lo ha descubierto de la peor forma...

Kaede frunce el ceño, algo inquietado.

De pronto, cae en la cuenta del objeto que dejó caer.

Lo toma con detención: dirige la mirada hacia ella...

-Esto es-

-Un tes: un tes de embarazo...

-... Un tes: ¡¿un tes de embarazo?!

Natsumi asiente: Kaede queda perplejo...

-Pero Natsumi, si tú-

Queda callado, completamente mudo: se deja caer en la cama, con la cara de asombro a más no poder...

-... Kaede, tú no- yo: por favor, debes escucharme...

Kaede la mira con detención, tratando de buscar en su cara algún gesto... algo que la delate.

-E-¿Es posible que?-

-No, por favor: es una suposición... Yo- La noche que estuvimos juntos, me di cuenta que estaba en período fértil: duda estúpida...

-No lo has corroborado, ¿verdad?

Natsumi comienza a respirar rápidamente: tenía mucho miedo.

-No, Kaede: no lo he hecho. No he tenido tiempo...

-¿Podrías estar embarazada de mí?

Ahora sí que estaba en el borde del abismo.

Kaede no tenía pelos en la lengua: iba a ir al meollo del problema, hasta las últimas consecuencias...

-... Es una posibilidad: una gran posibilidad.

Lo dijo, ¡lo dijo!: se atrevió a confirmarlo.

-Dios santo...- Kaede se afirmó la quijada, consternado: por poco y creía que se le iba a caer en cualquier instante.

Ese "Dios santo" significa muchas cosas...

Podía ser un "gran cacho", o...

Tal vez podría ser...

-Kaede, amigo, ¡por la chucha, dime algo siquiera!

Natsumi estaba alterada: la fiebre amenazaba con dejarle la cabeza echa cenizas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?...

El colmo: eso era el colmo de la desfacha-

Todo se interrumpió: Kaede le da un beso en los labios.

La abraza, conmocionado: Natsumi está inmóvil, sin poder emitir palabra alguna...

-Un hijo, ¡un hijo, Natsumi! Oh, mi amor...

-Kaede, Kaede... Necesito decirlo: no te emociones. Perfectamente, podría no ser lo que sospecho...

-Pero podría tener un hijo, un hermoso hijo tuyo...

-Kaede, te lo suplico: no te hagas esto...

Natsumi coloca distancia: Kaede la mira, preocupado...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Kaede: no voy a mentirte más... Yo- no puedo mentirte...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Natsumi le toma las manos con fuerza: comienza a llorar.

-Yo no te amo...

¿Era posible escuchar esas palabras de su boca?

No, no: era una broma... Una pésima broma.

-Natsumi, yo sé que-

-¡Déjame terminar, Fukusawa: por Dios!- termina espetando sin miramientos ni tacto. Kaede endurece la mirada.

-Habla...

-... Lo que ocurrió esa noche fue un error: un terrible error. Yo no te amo: no puedes pedirme que lo haga, porque no lo siento así. Eres mi amigo, pero nada más...

Le soltó las manos.

Le dolía en el alma tener que decirle palabras tan duras, pero no había alternativa...

Sabía que iban a venir las mal interpretaciones: era cosa de ver lo que había ocurrido. Kaede creía que Natsumi buscaba algo más en él...

A final de cuentas, no era así.

-Natsumi, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

-Sí, lo sé: tengo en claro lo que está pasando, Kaede. Pero tú has sido demasiado derecho conmigo: no voy a mentirte... Lo siento mucho.

-Te vas a arrepentir...

-... Tal vez...- se limpió el rostro: tenía la cara pálida, las mejillas algo azoradas, pero el rictus de su rostro era serio- Tal vez me arrepienta, existe la posibilidad, pero no te haré daño.

Kaede se incorpora de la cama: se lleva la mano a la cabeza.

Le dio el corte... Como si nada...

Salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

Natsumi se tira hacia atrás: coloca las manos en su rostro, reprimiendo un grito desfogado...

* * *

**Juro por las patas de mi cama, que aunque no parecen nada  
me sujetan cuando duermo,  
que si hoy te quedas a mi lado, subiré como un esclavo  
por tu espalda y por tu pecho.  
**

**Juro por la funda de mi almohada, que es mi amante más callada  
y comparte mis secretos,  
que si hoy te quedas a mi lado, lucharé como un soldado  
en una guerra de besos.**

**No me digas que no, tú no, que el corazón no aguanta tanta soledad  
no me digas que no, hoy no, que necesito un sueño para continuar.  
No me digas que no, que muero.**

**Juro por los dioses más famosos, los que todos conocemos  
en estado gaseoso,  
que si hoy te quedas a mi vera, yo seré la primavera  
que amanezca ante tus ojos.**

**Juro por la sombra diluida, la que siempre me acompaña,  
aunque yo no se lo pida  
que samaritana si te quedas, me enredare en tus caderas  
como me agarro a la vida.**

**No me digas que no, tú no, que el corazón no aguanta tanta soledad  
no me digas que no, hoy no, que necesito un sueño para continuar.  
No me digas que no, que muero.**

"**No me digas que no", Sergio Dalma.**

* * *

-¡Kaede, perro: ¿dónde te habías?!-

Onohara enmudece: Kaede está en el ático, mirando hacia el horizonte... No con muy buena cara...

-Dios, Kaede... Tienes una cara que te recomiendo...

-... No es para menos...

-¿Qué te ha pasado ahora, hombre?

Kaede se incorpora del barandal. Toma su saco y se lo lleva hacia el hombro...

-¡Ah!: pasa lo que me temía, Onohara...

-... No deseo meter el dedo en la herida, Kaede, pero debes ser más explícito.

-¿Deseas que sea explícito?

-¡Ah, Kaede! Saca cojones y dímelo...

Intenta buscar en la cajetilla algún cigarro salvador, pero la caja estaba vacía...

... Vacío: así mismo se sentía en esos momentos.

-¡¡Por la mismísima mierda!!- Kaede toma la caja y la tira al piso.

-... Eh, Kaede...

-¡Natsumi no me quiere, Onohara! No me quiere...

Onohara queda en una pieza: se veía totalmente derrotado.

-Compañero, sabes que cabía la posibilidad...

-... Estoy "hecho bolsa", Giichi: y no sé porqué. Me lo temía desde hace demasiado tiempo...

-... Suele pasar: así es la vida...

-¡PERRO, ¿PUEDE SER QUE SOY PSIQUIATRA Y YA ME CONOZCO TODAS ESOS ESTÚPIDOS CONSEJOS DE CUARTA CATEGORÍA?!

-... Tranquilízate, Kaede: te estás alterando demasiado...

-¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA!!- Kaede lo echa hacia un lado, casi botándole al piso. Iba a salir, pero se quedó detenido en un lugar.

Onohara se queda mirándole.

Estaba destrozado...

-Y lo peor de todo... Lo peor de todo es que la justifico...

-No tienes porqué justificarla, Kaede: lo que ha hecho no es con intención de herirte...

-... Lo tengo clarísimo...

-Ah, Kaede, Kaede: yo te lo he advertido...

-... No te he contado lo peor...

-¿Algo peor: acaso te las agarras por docena?

Kaede sonríe, cansado.

-Idiota... Ni te lo imaginas...

-¿Qué puede ser peor: que vayas a tener un hijo de ella?

Giichi empieza a reír, hasta que vio cabizbajo a Kaede...

-¿Qué?: ... Kaede...

-Pasó: ¿qué puedo decirte...?

-... K-¡Kaede!

-¡Ahg, perro: no es seguro, pero sí! Estuve con ella...

-... Vaya, vaya: eso sí que es un "tete" de proporciones, perro. ¡Y yo era el que no sentaba cabeza nunca!

-... Estoy muy ilusionado...

-... Ahora la entiendo bien: seguramente, con el afán de no herirte más, te lanzó la verdad como saliera.

-Exactamente... ¡Ahg, Onohara: me siento como un imbécil! He estado haciendo el papel del tercero durante todo este tiempo...

-... No deseo complicarte más la _tete_, pero ¿y si está embarazada: qué vas a hacer?

-Bueno: ponerme los pantalones y aceptarlo. Verás que, obviamente, no deseo hacerle el quite...

-Eso está demás decirlo... pero ¿Natsumi?

-No lo sé: no quiero ni pensarlo... Me mentalizaré en que no está embarazada...

-¿Y si lo está?

-Pues... Si lo está, perro, tengo una posibilidad con ella...

* * *

La fiebre bajó abruptamente, pero estaba en las nubes...

En sus intervalos de lucidez, cayó en la cuenta que Tokairin la acompañaba y la cuidaba...

A veces, le conversaba de muchas cosas, pero siempre terminaba preguntándole en sus sueños...

¿Por qué?

No alcanzaba a despertar, a estar lúcida como para tratar de componer el daño que había causado el incidente...

Y su maldita suerte...

El día entero sola le ayudó a reflexionar: nadie fue a verla siquiera.

Tal vez era mejor.

Su estado era cada vez mejor: la fiebre se mantenía en grados tolerables y el cuerpo le devolvió la agradable ocasión de ingerir algo más que sopas y comidas dietéticas...

Y ese tes: el condenado tes que estaba al lado de ella, en el velador.

Hubiese deseado no estar tan lúcida cuando se pelearon...

La enfermera llega a su cama, para acomodarle las almohadas.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido, señorita Tsujimoto?

-¿Cómo cree que me siento? No soporto el olor a cloroformo del hospital...

-¡Ah, no sea tan refunfuñona! Tiene buenas comidas, gran atención, su bouquet de rosas rojas cada mañana...

-¿Bouquet de rosas: de qué está hablando?

-¡Sí, por supuesto! Ese hombre, el de cabello rubio, el modelo: siempre llega en la mañana, cuando está durmiendo, y le deja un ramo en su velador. ¿Y me dice que no se siente bien acá? Eso sí que es de malagradecidos...

-Mmm... Cuidado con lo que dice, señorita: que yo soy oficial de policía.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la enfermera quedó pálida y se fue con rapidez de la sala.

Una persona, al lado suyo, comenzó a reír solapadamente.

-Je, je, je... Supongo que, después de ese sustito, no volverá a aparecerse acá...

-Sí: ojalá que sea así...- sonríe Natsumi- De todas maneras, era por bromear...

-Es lo más seguro. Oiga, ¿me permite una pregunta?

-Sí, sí: dígame...

-¿Es usted polígama?

-¡¿Perdón?!- gritó Natsumi, pero con la mala suerte de que, en el instante que lo hizo le dio un dolor de cabeza insoportable- ¡Ahg!

-Ay, disculpe: es que, como siempre vienen dos muchachos a verla...

-¿Podrían ser parientes?

-Es que los parientes no se tratan así, señorita...

-... Será mejor que no se meta, señorita: no le incumbe.

Con rabia, Natsumi toma las persianas y las corre frente a sus ojos.

-"Polígama", ¡¿quién demonios se cree?!

-Natsumi, no deberías andar peleándote con los demás pacientes...

Miyuki aparece de entre las persianas. Natsumi ladea la cabeza.

-Esas señoras que no se dejan de entrometer en lo que no les importa.

-Ah, ya: déjalas... No pueden concebir en su mente que dos hombres te vengan a visitar y te traigan flores...

-Flores... Mmm: es cierto entonces...

-Pues sí: cada mañana, antes de que te venga a ver, me encuentro a Kaede. Siempre te trae un ramo de rosas: todo un caballero, ¿no?

-... Sí, lo que digas...

-¿Qué te ocurre con Kaede?...

-...- Natsumi no respondía.

-Natsumi...

-... Se me declaró...

-Ah: era eso...

-C-C- ¡¿Cómo que "era eso": acaso tú?!-

Natsumi se incorpora como puede: Miyuki asiente.

Se tira hacia la cama, con la mano en la frente.

Era increíble...

-Fuiste incapaz de decírmelo...

-¡Ay, ya: Natsumi Tsujimoto, sabes que no me habrías hecho caso en lo que te dijera!

-... Eso es cierto...

-Pero ¿qué tiene de malo, Natsumi?- Miyuki se sienta a su lado, conversando de lo que ya era inevitable-... Él es un buen hombre: te cae muy bien, son buenos amigos...

-¡Por eso mismo: ¿si se rompiera esa amistad?!

-... Y te gusta.

Natsumi le queda mirando, con la cara roja.

-E-E- ¡Eso no es cierto!

-... Por algo te inmiscuiste con él, ¿o no: creías que era parte de la borrachera?

Dios santo, ¿es que se lo había contado acaso?

Eso sí que era un problemote...

-Miyuki, no me hagas esto: ya lo tengo claro...

-Al parecer no, Natsumi...

-... Es que, aún queda algo...

Natsumi mira hacia el velador.

El tes de embarazo...

Miyuki queda sin palabras.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Natsumi... Por supuesto...

Natsumi se incorpora, con ayuda de Miyuki: avanzan hacia el baño y cierra la puerta.

Miyuki la espera, caminando de un lado a otro...

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba...

Abre la puerta.

-¿Listo?

-Eso creo... Ahora, sólo queda esperar...

* * *

Las dos sentadas en la cama: Natsumi estaba pálida, como si estuviera muerta...

Eso dependería del resultado.

-Listo: ya es hora...- Miyuki asiente.

-... No puedo...

Natsumi agacha la cabeza: Miyuki le toma el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

-No importa cuál sea el resultado, Natsumi: yo siempre te apoyaré...

Asiente levemente: toma el examen y lo destapa de la mano.

-Natsumi...- musita Miyuki, tapándose la boca.

-E-Estoy embarazada...

Continuará...

* * *

**Ah, dios: me odio¡¡**

**No deseo continuar con esto: mucha tortura para mi mente...**

**Bueno, eso sería: la próxima parte se las entrego en un par de días más...**

**Mi historia... Bu: soy una llorona.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos en el último capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews: son un público muy bueno.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Gabriela.**


	25. Recomenzar: segunda parte y final

**Saludos a mis queridísimas lectoras.**

**Lo prometido es deuda: les entrego la segunda parte y capítulo final de mi historia: "Cuando la nieve se derrita".**

**De antemano, muchas gracias por su apoyo y colaboración.**

**¡Bueno, bueno: a lo que nos convoca!**

**Último capítulo de "Cuando la nieve se derrita".**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Cuando la nieve se derrita…**

**XXIV**

**Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida,  
con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina  
tarde como siempre, nos llega la fortuna.**

**Tú ibas con él, yo iba con ella,  
jugando a ser felices por desesperados,  
por no aguardar los sueños, por miedo a quedar solos.**

**Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste,  
nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde  
maldita sea la hora que encontré lo que soñé, tarde.**

**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,  
tanto inventarte,  
tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,  
sin encontrarte.**

**Y ahí va uno de tonto, por desesperado,  
confundiendo amor con compañía  
y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,  
te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón.**

**Y no tengo nada contra ellos,  
la rabia es contra el tiempo  
por ponerte junto a mi, tarde.**

**Ganas de huir, de no verte ni la sombra,  
de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,  
que nunca apareciste, que nunca has existido.**

**Ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo,  
de acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo,  
de mirarte a los ojos y decirte bienvenida.**

**Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste,  
nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde  
quizás en otras vidas, quizás en otras muertes.**

**Que ganas de rozarte, que ganas de tocarte,  
de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,  
de fugarnos para siempre, sin daños a terceros.**

"**Tarde", Ricardo Arjona.**

* * *

-¡Vamos, mi amor! Vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión de tus compañeros.

Levanta su cabeza, haciendo que una lágrima caiga en el lavatorio.

-"Dios... Tanto tiempo que ha pasado..."

Tanto tiempo... Tantas cosas...

Debe retocarse la pintura: el rimel se le escurrió por la lluvia...

"Por la lluvia": ¿es que acaso creía que era idiota?

... Podía hacerse el idiota, pero sabía perfectamente el motivo de ello.

-Ya voy, Kaede: estoy terminando...

Una linda muñeca de porcelana, ciertamente...

Lo malo era eso: que era de porcelana. Bastaba que viese una gotita de sangre para que se pusiera a llorar como una magdalena.

¿Mujer fuerte de Bokutou?: debió de ser un chiste de mal gusto.

Una perfecta actriz: eso sí que venía a la caracterización. De esas de Hollywood... Para hacerle creer durante cinco años que lo amaba...

¡Pero sí lo amaba!... ¿O no?

Tal vez no "amor": es una palabra muy desgarradora...

Gustar... Sí: tal vez podía atribuirle, darle forma a lo que sentía por él...

Pero ¿seguía sintiendo algo por él?

¡Por supuesto que sí!: lo que sentía por Kaede era...

Era...

... Deber...

-Deber...- musitó Natsumi. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, intentando terminar con el razonamiento...

Mal que mal, ya no iba al caso...

Sale del baño, guardando el recato: el niño se le echa a los brazos.

-Mamá: estás muy linda...

-Gracias, amor: te me cuidas bien, ¿eh?

-No te preocupes de él, Natsumi- Kaede le coloca el abrigo, dándole un beso en la mejilla- Todo va a ser maravilloso esta noche.

* * *

"Es muy apuesto", dicen algunos...

"¡Un pan de Dios!", las más exageradas...

"¿Y la esposa?", se atreve a preguntar uno de ellos...

-Puta...- dice uno, sin aminorar el tono de la ofensa.

No se molestan en discutirlo, siquiera objetarlo: siguen todos en sus faenas de conventilleo.

Puede escucharlos: sólo sigue caminando cabizbaja, tomada del brazo de su esposo... Caminando con el permiso de todos...

Su única acción valedera fue la de casarse con él...

Porque era un angelito caído del cielo, herido en el corazón: hubiese sido el colmo que no aceptara el amor que le profesaba a ella.

Natsumi sintió compasión y lo tomó entre sus manos, sin dudar siquiera en lo que realizaba...

Sin titubear: sin pensar.

... Sin meditar que, ese pequeño pedazo del cielo, iba a arrancarle un pedazo de la razón y, con él, todo lo que creía ser.

-¿Deseas tomar algo?

-... Sí, podría ser: un jugo, por favor.

Un grupo de ex compañeros no puede sino aguantarse la risa...

Ironizan de ella a toda boca: "juguito pide ahora, la tonta".

Kaede la deja en la pared: le da un beso corto en los labios.

-Vuelvo enseguida, amor: no te me vayas...

"Pudiste haberme dejado con el arnés", piensa ella...

Pero ¡qué importa!: que haga lo que se le plazca.

Kaede se aleja: se alejaban. Con él, los fantasmas de sus muertos...

Respiró, tranquila: "Al fin se había ido".

No alcanzó a meditarlo, cuando ya estaba de vuelta...

"¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar solo? No lo voy a hacer, Kaede: puedes estar tranquilo... De nada sirve que me aleje ahora."

-Toma...- Kaede le entrega tiernamente el vaso.

-Gracias...- toma el vaso y lo consume delicadamente.

-¡Ya, ya: que te vas a atragantar!- Kaede le quita el vaso, sin dejarle terminar.

Lo queda mirando, pero después deja de hacerlo...

-"Lo que digas..."- piensa ella.

En eso estaban, cuando se encuentran con Miyuki y Nakayima.

-¿Y Uds.?- dice Kaede.

-... Nos encontramos en la fiesta: jamás creí que volvería a verte, Miyuki...- sonríe Nakayima.

-Estás casado, Nakayima: dudo que tengas tiempo para venir a vernos...- responde Miyuki, con cierta desazón- _**Casado con otra que no soy yo: y todo por tu culpa, Natsumi...**_

-¿Ah, qué?- Natsumi se desconcierta por lo que estaba escuchando: no era posible que le dijese tamaña calamidad.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Natsumi?- le dijo Miyuki, preocupada por su palidez- _**¿Acaso, desde un momento hasta esta parte, te molesta que te digan tus buenas verdades?**_

-Dios: estás siendo muy injusta conmigo...- Natsumi se tapa la boca, herida: todos la quedan mirando, como si estuviera loca.

-Kaede, creo que tu esposa no se encuentra bien- le dice Nakayima- _**¡Vamos!: si fuiste capaz de llevártela a tu cama sin su consentimiento y hacerlo legal, no te costará nada en convencerla que se esté quieta y callada...**_

Natsumi retrocede: no comprendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo...

De pronto, todo daba vueltas...

Ya no podía mantenerse en pie.

-Natsumi, ¡Natsumi!- le replica Kaede, mientras la toma en brazos.

Estaba inconsciente.

* * *

-Tiene la presión un poco baja: es sólo eso...- Kaede se saca las indumentarias médicas.

Natsumi parpadea un tanto, tratando de ubicarse, de situarse...

Se levanta de golpe, pero un revoltijo en su estómago la tira a la cama.

-¡Ah!, ¿pero qué planeabas hacer, niña insensata? No te puedes levantar así nada más...- le replicó Kaede, como la primera vez que estuvo con ella.

-... Lo siento, Kaede- se disculpa, como si fuera su padre.

De pronto, una voz grave irrumpe en sus pensamientos.

-Deja de tratarla como si fuera una niña, Kaede...

No, no era posible... ¿O sí?

El aludido se acerca a su cama: le toma las manos...

Ese tierno calor: el aura blanca que se cernía sobre su cabeza, como si fuese de ensueño...

Apenas y logra contener las lágrimas.

Kaede es condescendiente: deja que lo mire por última vez.

-Bueno, mi amor: iré a buscarte algo para beber.

Kaede va a buscarle un vaso de agua.

Los dos se miraban en silencio: no emiten palabra alguna.

De pronto, un súbito movimiento de sus labios la descoloca.

-Natsumi: hace tanto...

-No digas nada, por favor... Témome que no podré contenerme si hablamos- tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero ni una sola lágrima avecinaba de sus ojos- Estoy- tan contenta de verte aquí...

-... Lo mismo digo- Souji comienza a acariciar sus manos con ternura: Natsumi cierra los ojos. Ese candor tan de él...

-¿Cómo están las montañas?

-Bien... Solitarias, tal vez: desde que nos separamos, no he vuelto a tener a nadie más...

¿A nadie?: ¿podía llegar a ser tan valedero de amar?

Tonto: era un tonto...

El mismo tonto que amaba desde hacía siempre...

Le suelta las manos: Tokairin se le queda mirando, como pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

-No debiste... No debiste haberme esperado.

_**¿Continúas en tu afán de parecer fuerte?**_

_**Los años te otorgan la tan característica testarudez...**_

_No le haré más daño: lo dejaré ir..._

_**Te sigue amando, a pesar de todo...**_

Las lágrimas corren por su rostro: era incapaz de mantener cordura.

_Entonces... Entonces es por su culpa: nada más puedo hacer..._

-Permiso, Tokairin: mi esposo me espera...

-No, no: por favor, Natsumi- Souji la toma de un brazo, reteniéndole- Abre los ojos, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?

-Entiendo que soy una mujer casada, con un hijo al cual cuidar...- no quería decirlo, pero no había otra alternativa- Y lo nuestro está en el pasado: enterrando y sepultado para mí. Ojalá que lo pase bien, teniente: con su permiso...

-Natsumi-

-Déjeme pasar.

Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, le espeta a alguien.

Tokairin la suelta, sin más remedio: la ve alejarse.

-"Debo ser fuerte, debo resistir..."

Se atormenta en su mente: pasos desgarradores, pues sabía que nunca más iba a volver a verle después de lo que le dijo.

Nunca más...

Kaede la espera: apenas y la tiene al alcance, la toma de la cintura y la besa en los labios...

-Sabía que volverías... _**Ya no tienes el valor para dejarme...**_

-Tienes razón: siempre voy a estar contigo.

Kaede le sonríe: profundiza su beso, con los ojos cerrados...

Natsumi le intenta corresponder, pero tiene la mala fortuna de ver a Tokairin...

Sus ojos profundos, claros y heridos.

Natsumi cierra los ojos: el nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar.

Era una estúpida: lo perdió para siempre...

* * *

**Nuestro amor era igual que una tarde de Abril  
que también es fugaz: como ser feliz.  
Pudo ser y no fue  
por ser la vida como es  
nos dio la vuelta del revés.  
¿Lo ves, lo ves?**

**Nuestro amor era igual que una mañana sin fin.  
Imposible también, como no morir.  
Es que fue o será:  
porque el diablo es como es  
juega contigo al esconder.  
¿Lo ves, lo ves?**

**Ahora somos como dos extraños que se van si más  
como, dos extraños más que van quedándose detrás  
yo sigo estando enamorado  
y tú sigues sin saber si lo has estado  
si te quise alguna vez.  
¿Lo ves, lo ves?**

**Después nos hemos vuelto a ver alguna vez  
y siempre igual como dos extraños más que van quedándose detrás.  
Y este extraño se ha entregado  
hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos.  
Y tú sólo has actuado y aún sabiendo que mentías me calle  
y me preguntas si te amé.  
¿No ves, no ves?**

**Yo que lo había adivinado,  
y tú sigues sin creer que se ha acabado  
por una vez, escúchame: ¿no ves, no ves?**

**Míranos aquí diciendo adiós.**

"**¿Lo ves?", Alejandro Sanz.**

* * *

**Recomenzar: segunda parte y final.**

Días delirante: la fiebre no disminuía con cada día que pasaba...

No fue necesario llevarla al hospital: la cuidaba en el departamento.

Ni las compresas de agua fría en su frente lograban aliviarle.

Ya era oficial: tercer día sin poder concebir el sueño.

Miyuki se sienta a su lado: le toma las manos, pero ella se da vuelta.

Era aceptable: con la fiebre que tenía, no aceptaba ni las sábanas que le cubrían... De haber estado algo conciente de lo que hacía, se habría hecho jirones las ropas.

-Natsumi, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?: desde que te desmayaste en la misión, días atrás, que no has abierto los ojos...

Natsumi jadea a causa del calor: ya no estaba en sus manos...

Rápidamente, toma el teléfono y llama a Kaede.

* * *

-Vaya...- Kaede mueve el estetoscopio hacia otra parte del pecho- Esta mujer sí que está congestionada: tiene la respiración entrecortada...

-¿Es muy grave?- pregunta Miyuki, con un paño estrujado entre sus manos.

-...Mmm, no: no lo creo. Sólo ha sido un resfriado muy mal cuidado, pero sólo eso.

Se saca el indumentario médico, mientras Miyuki le va cerrando la camisa.

-Bueno, Kaede: ¿qué debo hacerle?

-No te preocupes: me quedaré contigo para ver cómo evoluciona la enfermedad...

-Eres muy amable, Kaede: no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco...

-No te preocupes, Miyuki. No es ninguna molestia...

Se sienta a su lado, quitándole con cariño unos cabellos que le cubrían el rostro: la respiración de Natsumi era agitada.

-... A pesar de lo que dije, está sudando: es cosa de horas para que se le vaya quitando.

-Nunca pensé que estaría tan enferma...

-No ha estado como para hospital, pero igual es de cuidado: esto demuestra lo que siempre he dicho.

-Lo sé, lo sé: no tiene ni una pizca de sistema inmunológico.

-Exacto. Bueno, ¿podrías ir a traer un jarro de naranja? Seguramente, con todo el líquido que está botando a través del sudor, no me cabe duda en que amanecerá con una sed de las horrendas...

-Por supuesto- Miyuki se fue rápidamente a la cocina, mientras Kaede se quitaba el caso: arremangó los brazos y se acomodó a su lado.

Después de un momento, Miyuki le traía el jarro, pero se detuvo.

Kaede le hablaba tenue, acariciándole el rostro...

Fue hacia la cocina nuevamente: era mejor dejarle solo.

* * *

Esos pasajes a Kyoto...

Eran las tres de la madrugada. A regañadientes, después de mucho discutir, logró que Miyuki fuera a dormir como corresponde...

Kaede se quedó con Natsumi para ver cómo iba mejorando.

Mal que mal, no había estado en su enfermedad.

El empacar y hacer trámites varios no le dejaron tiempo para nada en absoluto...

Mal que mal, no estaría mañana como para explicarle nada...

Iba a irse: irse por un buen tiempo...

Para apaciguar al corazón, para dejar que el tiempo cure las heridas...

Para dejarla en paz.

Puso sus manos en su rostro: unas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

Era inútil engañarse.

Estaba enamorado...

-Lamento desaparecerme así, Natsumi...- Kaede sigue acariciando su cabeza: Natsumi duerme apaciblemente. La fiebre, al fin, había bajado...- Es de cobardes, lo sé... Aun así, creo que lograrás comprenderlo.

Ansiaba creer que lo estaba escuchando en esos instantes...

Lo hacía sentir fuerte: como si, de alguna manera, eso le diese la determinación que le hacía falta para partir.

Le da un beso en la frente, conteniendo el dolor que sentía al ver que era la última vez que vería su rostro...

Su amadísimo rostro.

Aun con la determinación de irse, no dejaba de mirar los dos pasajes.

Dos: porque el viaje siempre fue pensado en compañía...

... No se dio, simplemente.

Respiró hondo: era mejor de esa manera...

Deja de pensar en ello.

Sólo intenta disfrutar de su compañía por última vez: apoya su cabeza en el vientre de ella, respirando su aroma.

* * *

Natsumi comienza a revolverse en la cama.

De pronto, se despierta: se levanta, como si no hubiese tenido nada en absoluto. Sólo el sudor en su cuerpo era la huella patente de su ardua lucha...

Pero algo la deja perpleja.

¿Es que acaso no se encontraba en el hospital?

¿Y ese sueño con Kaede, el tener un hijo con él?

-Un sueño...- murmuró Natsumi, llevándose una mano en el vientre.

Se levanta de la cama con cuidado: va hacia el living y se encuentra con Miyuki en el sofá.

-... ¿Miyuki?

Abre los ojos, perezosa, y los cierra de nuevo.

Frunce el ceño: vuele a abrir bien los ojos y se levanta, como movida por un resorte.

-¡¡Natsumi, estás bien!!

-Sí, sí, Miyuki: pero no lo estaré si sigues estrangulándome- le ruega Natsumi, apenas con un hilito de voz.

-¡Ah, lo siento! P-pero ¿no está Kaede contigo?

-¿Kaede?: ¿Kaede estuvo aquí?

-Sí: bueno, se desveló cuidándote...

Abrió los ojos, con asombro.

-Pues, él no está...

-Quizás fue a su departamento por algo: será mejor que te vayas a acostar...

-... Bueno...- respondió Natsumi, con un nudo enorme en el pecho.

Va en dirección a su habitación, con unas enormes ganas de llorar.

No sabía porqué...

Se sienta en su cama, intentando asimilar bien lo que le ocurría.

De pronto, su mirada recae en una bandeja: a los pies de su cama...

Era sopa, pan, jugo de naranja... y una rosa.

Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta la comida: tomó con rapidez la flor, con actitudes nerviosas...

Del tallo de la rosa, tenía atada una carta.

Con rapidez, desanudó la amarra y rompió el sobre.

Era una carta de Kaede.

"_**Mi amada Natsumi:**_

_**Lamento mucho el tener que decirte esto: sé lo importante es que te digan las cosas de frente... Es culpa mía: no puedo asumir, y debo hacerlo de esta manera...**_

_**Mi preciosa damita: desde que te conocí aquel día, no he dejado de pensar en lo maravillosa que eres. Tu fuerza y ganas de vivir me cautivaron por completo: no pude sino enamorarme de ti.**_

_**Siento mucho que te haya echo sufrir con mi declaración: no fue sino hasta ahora que comprendí el daño que causé en nuestra amistad, en tu fortaleza... En fin: en nosotros dos... Pero tenía que decírtelo de una vez por todas: estaba, estoy hasta las patas por ti...**_

_**No son palabras halagadoras, lo sé, pero no encuentro mejor expresión que esa. Es por esto que he decidido que debo alejarme...**_

_**Cuando hayas leído esta carta no estaré más a tu lado: estarás libre de acción. No te encadenaré más a mi lado..."**_

A esas alturas, apenas y podía leer lo que tenía entre sus manos...

Las lágrimas escurrían por el papel, dejando manchones de tinta y pena acumulada.

_**"Tienes que seguir en tu lucha, Natsumi: debes volver a encumbrar el vuelo y alcanzar la felicidad. Apenas y estás en el ápice de tu vida...**_

_**Disfruta cada momento que tengas, y no te apenes: te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir a toda costa...**_

_**Espero que logres entenderme, y que llegues a recuperar la fe que tanto amo en ti.**_

_**Yo volveré, que no te quepa duda: voy a estar de vuelta junto a ti.**_

_**Te amo: cuídate mucho...**_

_**Kaede Fukusawa."**_

Arrugó el papel entre sus manos, continuando con las lágrimas.

Pero, de un momento a otro, se las quitó del rostro.

-Marica desgraciado: no vas a irte sin despedirte de mí...

* * *

Miyuki se acerca a la habitación de Natsumi, con la jarra de jugo.

-Natsumi, tu jugo-

Queda estática: la cama de Natsumi está vacía.

Unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Esta Natsumi: ya verá lo que voy a hacer con ella! ¡Ésta sí que no le va a salir!- interrumpe su reto al ver a alguien muy familiar.

-Hola, Miyuki: ¿puedo pasar?

-T-tokairin...

Quedó pasmada por unos instantes, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Por supuesto, Souji! Entra...

Tokairin ingresa al departamento: se encuentra con ropa de civil.

Miyuki cierra la puerta, algo preocupada por lo que pueda ocurrir.

-Estuve llamando: nadie contestaba... ¿Y Natsumi?

-... Ahora está mucho mejor: le bajó la fiebre y está de pie.

-Eso está bien: muy bien... ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Ah, Tokairin...- suspiró Miyuki, cansada de tener que cubrirle las espaldas a su compañera.

Silencio: Tokairin frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ella... Ah, ya: espérame aquí- tomó su abrigo y salió del departamento- voy a buscarla.

-¡¿Buscarla?: pero ¿cómo?!-

Tokairin hizo ademán de seguirle, pero Miyuki le increpa:

-¡No, por favor!: quédate allí.

Cierra la puerta de un portazo, ante los ojos incrédulos del teniente.

No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Bueno, no podía hacer nada: tan sólo esperar...

Aunque, ahora que estaba allí, quizás podría-

Se levanta de un golpe: camina recorriendo el departamento.

De pronto, se detiene: la habitación con su nombre. Duda un instante, pero entra de todos modos.

Abre la puerta lentamente: mira alrededor, tratando de captar cada uno de los detalles que componían la recámara de ella.

Sonríe, a causa de sus pensamientos.

Mira el desorden de su habitación: el velador atiborrado de toda clase de menjurjes, ungüentos y medicamentos habidos y por haber; la cama desarmada por completo...

Estaba por dejar la habitación, pero, a punto de cerrar la puerta, algo llama su atención.

Una rosa a los pies de la cama. Cuando se acerca a cogerla, siente el crujir de un papel en sus pies.

-"Una carta... Pero ¿qué?"-

Toma el papel, casi totalmente recogido: rápidamente, comienza a leer cada palabra.

* * *

-Mi caballero: ¿está Ud. seguro de lo que va a hacer?- le pregunta la señora Matsumata, con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-Es totalmente necesario, mi dama...- Kaede toma las últimas maletas. Escucha unos gimoteos- Vamos, no se ponga así: voy a volver, se lo prometo.

-No me agrada esto: se va, sin despedidas, sin explicaciones... Parece que estuviera escapando: como un criminal.

Kaede cierra el maletero, con desazón por el alcance de las palabras de la anciana.

Se da la vuelta y la toma de los hombros:

-No tengo más salida, mi señora... Aquí está mi dirección: de todas maneras, la llamaré cuando esté instalado en alguna parte.

-... Ha sido Ud. un excelente inquilino... Y un gran muchacho: tenga fe en que todo va a ser para mejor...

Kaede le sonríe: la abraza, dejándole llorar tranquila en su hombro, y le da un beso en la frente...

Le susurra unas cosas al oído.

Termina por besar su mejilla, afirmándola con ternura de los brazos.

Mira fijamente al hombre que está frente a él.

-Cuídemela bien, ¿me escuchó?

-Fuerte y claro, compañero: la dama está en las mejores manos- Strike se coloca tras ella, con mirada determinante- Lo mismo digo de Ud.: no pierda el contacto...

-No lo haré, se lo aseguro.

Kaede se queda en medio de la calle, con la mirada fija en el barrio...

De pronto, sus ojos se iluminan...

Era inevitable.

Alza la mirada hacia los departamentos vecinos, donde, seguramente, sus "ojos púrpuras" seguían cubiertos, ocultos...

¿Olvidarlos?: no, tarea imposible.

Seguramente, su memoria quedará por siempre grabada en su corazón.

* * *

**Don't give up**

**It's just the weight of the world**

**When you're heart's heavy**

**I...I will lift it for you**

**Don't give up**

**Because you want to be heard**

**If silence keeps you**

**I...I will break it for you**

**Everybody wants to be understood**

**Well I can hear you**

**Everybody wants to be loved**

**Don't give up**

**Because you are loved**

**Don't give up**

**It's just the hurt that you hide**

**When you lost inside**

**I...I will be there to find you**

**Don't give up**

**Because you want to burn bright**

**If darkness blinds you**

**I...I will shine to guide you**

**Everybody wants to be understood**

**Well I can hear you**

**Everybody wants to be loved**

**Don't give up**

**Because you are loved**

**You are loved**

**Don't give up**

**It's just the weight of the world**

**Don't give up**

**Every one is to be heard**

**You are loved.**

"**You're loved", Josh Groban.**

* * *

Ruido de bocina: Onohara lo despierta.

-Todo listo, compañero: ¿nos vamos?

Kaede queda en silencio: niega con la cabeza, cabizbajo.

Giichi le da un par de palmadas por la espalda: sabe cuan difícil es lo que estaba haciendo...

Era algo de valientes, y sabía que jamás se daría por vencido.

Sí: ya era tiempo de partir...

-De acuerdo, perro: vámonos de acá...

Onohara enciende el motor del auto, pero algo los interrumpe en su faena.

Un sonido muy estridente, como si se tratara de una...

-Moto... Ese sonido es de una moto- Kaede cae en la cuenta.

-¿Puede ser posible? Se supone que estaba en cama, en reposo...- dice Onohara- Pero no dudaría ni un segundo en decir que podría ser ella...

-Oh, cresta...- masculla Kaede, bajándose del auto inmediatamente.

La aludida se detiene justo al lado de un poste de luz.

Se saca el casco... Era ella.

Strike intenta detenerle, pero le hace a un lado.

-¡Chica jonron: pero ¿cómo se os ocurre?!-

-¡A un lado, viejo senil!- de un solo empujón, Natsumi lo saca del camino.

-Pero muchacha, ¿cómo es posible que esté Ud. de pie?

-Lamento mucho los inconvenientes, señora Matsumata: tengo que aclarar algo con cierto sujeto presente...

Kaede camina en dirección a ella, con una sonrisa trémula.

... Al parecer, Natsumi no capta muy bien el mensaje: no tiene en mente ser "amable" con él.

Apenas y lo tiene enfrente, sin decirle ni avisarle nada, le manda un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

Onohara, Strike y la señora Matsumata están con la quijada hasta el suelo: totalmente pasmados al ver a Kaede en el piso, y Natsumi, la supuesta enfermita, con los humos bulléndole por las narices.

-¿Qué, pero?-...- Kaede está estupefacto, sin poder unir bien las ideas en su mente- ¡¡ ¿QUÉ TE PASA, LOCA DE PATIO?!

-¡¡ERES UN NIÑITO MAMÓN: MIRA QUE ANDAR ESCRIBIÉNDOME DESPEDIDAS SIN HACERLO DE FRENTE!!

La estupefacción sigue: Onohara, sin pensarlo más, optó por hacer lo más conveniente:

-Ah... Ya: creo que debemos dejarlos solos- resolvió Giichi, llevándoselos a otro lugar menos comprometedor.

Natsumi tenía unas ojeras muy demarcadas, el rostro casi blanco, a excepción de sus mejillas sonrosadas, a causa de la furia que sentía en esos momentos.

Kaede se incorpora, pero Natsumi nuevamente arremete: lo empuja hacia atrás, mientras le increpa una y otra vez.

-¡¿Qué te pasa conmigo, eh?! : ¿Crees que voy a quedarme así, como si nada, sólo porque me dijiste que te ibas enroscando el mensaje en una rosita con un lazo de color rojo, eh?

-Natsumi, yo no quería-

Le corta la respuesta: nuevo empujón.

Apenas y logra contener las lágrimas.

-¡Eres un bravucón: nada de lo que me dijiste ha sido verdad! ¡Romperás tu promesa..., la romperás y te irás de aquí para siempre!- ahora sí, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin pudor.

-No te hagas esto, mi amor...

-¡¡AMOR SERÁ TU ABUELA: NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA...: NUNCA MÁS!!

-Natsumi...- Kaede la abraza con fuerza, mientras Natsumi intenta zafarse de su abrazo.

-Déjame: eres- eres un-

Termina por ceder a las lágrimas.

Kaede la levanta del piso, afirmándola como si quisiera fundirla en su piel.

-Tengo que partir...

-No te vayas, por favor...

-Es necesario, Natsumi- le da un profundo beso en su frente- Es necesario que nos separemos, que no te vea por un tiempo...

-... ¿Y si te olvidas de todos? Tienes a tanta gente que te quiere aquí, en Tokio, ¿es que acaso ya no te importa?

-No es así, Natsumi: vamos, deja de llorar...

-... No puedo hacerlo: no creo que resista estar sola...

-Tienes que hacerlo, Natsumi: tienes que pasar por ello. Es la única forma de no destruirnos... Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Natsumi levanta la cabeza, mirándole fijamente.

Estaba haciendo referencia a algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro...

Ese sueño que tuvo, anoche, podía convertirse en realidad.

Kaede tenía claro la situación: si se quedaba allí, lo más seguro es que lograría que Natsumi se quedara con él...

Sólo en el instante en el que vio a Tokairin, lanzándose por ella, le ayudó a abrir los ojos.

Él la amaba: la amaba de verdad... Y ella siente lo mismo.

Si Kaede se quedaba con ella en ese instante, la haría sufrir.

Mal que mal, seguía siendo un problema... Por muy doloroso que fuese, era la realidad de la que era parte: su mente no estaba sanada, y una relación, en esas instancias, sólo conllevaría directamente al fracaso.

Al tiempo, tiempo; y al amor fallido...

Bueno, al amor fallido, sólo le restaba una cosa por hacer.

Colocar distancia.

Natsumi se suelta de él: con cariño, suelta finalmente su mano...

-Kaede, lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños-

-No te atormentes por ello, Natsumi...- le interrumpió Kaede- Me protegí, por si te cabe duda...

Natsumi se sonroja: no sólo por verse pillada en sus pensamientos, sino también por-

Bueno: Uds. entenderán el porqué...

-... Kaede: es que yo sentí, cuando lo hicimos, que tú te derramaste-

-Estabas borracha, mujer: tal vez, por el apuro, ni lo sentiste...

-¡Hablas de sentirlo, por la mismísima madre: casi y me rasgaste!

Le increpa Natsumi, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Kaede no puede sino reír por las palabras de Natsumi...

Nunca cambiaría: seguía siendo la mujer de siempre.

-Bueno... Eso es algo que no puedo evitar- se pasó los nudillos por la camisa, en espesante son de altanería y egocentrismo- Un semental como yo no podía quedar en menos frente tuyo...

La furia que sentía en ese instante, se fue hasta llenarla de una vergüenza extrema: le da vuelta el rostro, incapaz de mantener su pícara mirada.

-Eres un tonto...- musitó Natsumi.

-Y tú, siempre vas a ser mi golosita- le pellizca la mejilla, con ternura... Para después, posar su mano en ella.

-... ¿Seremos capaces de olvidarlo todo?

-El tiempo lo cura todo, Natsumi: eso lo sé por experiencia propia...

-Sí, me alegra saberlo- baja la mirada, esbozando una trémula sonrisa- Vamos a hacerlo bien esta vez.

-¿Quieres repetirte el plato, golosita?

-¡¡No seas cochino, Kaede!!- le pega un puntapié en la pantorrilla.

-¡Auch, qué dolor!

-¡Eres incorregible, Fukusawa!

-... Ya, ya: tengo que irme...

-P-pero ¿no puedes quedarte un rato conmigo?

-Natsumi, no me hagas esto: no puedo hacerlo...

Kaede toma todas las cosas, apurándose: si la escuchaba una vez más, terminaría por ceder y raptársela...

¿Raptársela?: buena idea...

Se da vuelta a verla, pero sacude la cabeza: estaba loco...

-¿Qué te pasa, Kaede?

-¡Nada, nada!: tengo que apresurarme, Natsumi. No puedo mantenerme aquí ni un minuto más...

Estaba por entrar al auto, pero mira a Natsumi.

Se acerca a ella: le da un beso en la frente, manteniéndole al lado de él.

-Cuídate, burra: voy a escribirte seguido...

-Sólo vuélvete luego, mastodonte: no quiero que te vayas por mucho tiempo...

-... Te lo prometo: voy a volver.

Un abrazo fuerte y apretado: se mantenían juntos, sin querer separarse más...

-Vamos, Kaede: suéltame...

-Mejor te llevo en la maleta: ¿qué te parece si te rapto?

-¡Idiota!, eres un marrano cochino y porcino...

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Ahora que lo pienso bien, no quiero soltarte- Kaede se la llevaba en brazos, en ademán de meterla en la camioneta.

-¡¡Oye, ya suéltame: eres un cerdo!!

-Estuviste con este cerdo hace unos días atrás...- movió las cejas, con malicia.

-Eres un tonto: ya suéltame- le golpeaba en el pecho, llorando- Si no me sueltas, te vas a arrepentir...

-... Me voy a arrepentir, Natsumi, si no te doy esto.

Le toma la nuca, haciendo que estuviese al alcance de sus labios...

Natsumi le da vuelta la cara: Kaede lo comprende.

La deja en el suelo, dándole el beso en la mejilla.

-No importa: discúlpame...

-No digas eso: no es tu culpa... Cuídate mucho, Kaede.

* * *

Enciende el motor del auto: Onohara levanta una mano por la ventana, despidiéndose de todos.

El auto toma velocidad...

Se va: Kaede se había ido.

Natsumi da un hondo suspiro: no dejaba de sentir el vacío de su partida.

Mientras, en el auto, Kaede va mirando el paisaje...

_**-"No te dejaré sola, Natsumi... Voy a volver, lo prometo".**_

* * *

Natsumi llega al departamento.

Cierra la puerta, apoyándose en ella...

Todo se sentía tan solitario...

Golpes en la puerta: abre la puerta, desconcertada.

-¡Natsumi, cabeza dura, ¿dónde te habías metido?!

-Estaba despidiendo a Kaede...- le contestó Natsumi, con un hilo de voz.

-¡No me importa que estés despidiendo a!- de pronto, Miyuki cayó en la cuenta- Natsumi...

-Se fue, Miyuki: al verse enterado que no le correspondía, optó por dejarme libre...

Se va al sofá, tirándose en él sin más que cansancio.

Miyuki se le queda mirando.

-Era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, Natsumi...

-Lo sé...- Natsumi comienza a reír- Apesta como los mil demonios, pero era inevitable...

En eso estaban: las dos en silencio, hasta que Miyuki se acordó de un detalle muy importante.

-¿Y Tokairin?

-¿Eh, de qué hablas?

-... Entonces se fue...

-¡¿Estuvo aquí, para verme?!

-Sí, pero parece que no-

Natsumi va corriendo hacia la habitación.

Nadie... Pero algo no estaba bien...

La carta estaba desarrugada: recuerda perfectamente haberla tirado al piso...

Miyuki jamás se metía en sus cosas...

Entonces...

-Tokairin, ¡ahg, maldición!- sale corriendo del departamento, sin darle mayor explicación a Miyuki.

Era su fin: si Tokairin se iba ahora, iba a ser su fin.

* * *

Pasos rápidos que se dirigen a la estación.

El capitán Kachou estaba conversando amenamente con un joven.

-¡Tokairin: gracias a Dios que te!-

Le da la vuelta.

Ese no era el que estaba buscando...

El capitán se levanta de su asiento, alegre de ver a Natsumi repuesta.

-Me da mucho gusto el verla más repuesta, oficial Tsujimoto. Bueno, aprovecho de presentarle al nuevo teniente encargado de instrucciones de rescatismo: el señor Izosaki.

Natsumi no articulaba palabra: ¿nuevo teniente?

De la nada, el teniente se para frente a ella y le da un beso tenue en la mano:

-Un gusto conocerle, señorita...

-No puedo decir lo mismo...- Natsumi le quita la mano sin miramiento: el tipo queda en una pieza- Capitán, dígame por favor, ¿dónde se encuentra el teniente Tokairin?

-Oficial...

-¡¡Es de vida o muerte, capitán!! Por favor...

El capitán pone sus manos, tapando su boca.

-... Le informo, señorita Tsujimoto, que el teniente Tokairin toma su vuelo esta misma tarde: en estas instancias- mira el reloj, comprobando su dicho- está a punto de despegar el vuelo.

-¡¡Gracias: mil gracias capitán!!- ni se despide del nuevo teniente. Toma la mayor fuerza posible y se va en su moto a buscarle.

Los dos quedan mirando la puerta: el teniente se rasca la mejilla, algo consternado por la actitud de la muchacha.

-Sus oficiales están llenos de energía, ¿verdad?

-Ciertamente: en especial, esa oficial- responde el capitán, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**Volveré junto a ti a pesar de mi orgullo,  
volveré porque sé que no puedo elegir  
recordando ahora días de otra latitud  
frecuentando sitios donde tú estarás,  
repitiendo gestos y palabras que perdimos.**

**Volveré junto a ti, como cuando me fui.**

**Tú dime si estás dispuesto a intentar  
de nuevo conmigo un largo camino,  
si aún eres tú, si ahora soy yo,  
como una canción sincera y nueva.  
Tu dime si está, si puedo encontrar,  
nuestro pasado en tu mirar  
oh no, tu mirar.**

**Volveré junto a ti pues te quise y te quiero,  
volveré junto a ti para siempre, hasta el fin,  
volveré porque en ti queda parte de mí.  
Oh, oh.**

**A respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad  
a reencontrar tus manos fuertes otra vez,  
a no sentirme siempre frágil como ayer  
No, no...**

**Tú dime solo si estás dispuesto a intentar  
de nuevo conmigo un largo camino,  
dime si aún eres tu, si ahora soy yo,  
aquellas canciones tuyas, nuestras.  
Tú dime si está, si puedo encontrar,  
nuestro pasado en tu mirar.**

**Si ahora eres tú,  
una canción sincera y nueva.  
Tú dime si está, si puedo encontrar  
nuestro pasado en tu mirar.  
Oh no, tu mirar.**

**Ya no puedo elegir, volveré junto a ti.**

"**Volveré junto a ti", Laura Paussi****ni.**

* * *

Corre a mil kilómetros por hora: no puede refrenarse.

Tiene que encontrarle, aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

Pista rápida hacia el aeropuerto: dos minutos...

Arquea su manejo a más no poder...

Tenía que aclararlo todo: tenía que decirle, obligatoriamente, que era él el único en su vida...

Siempre el único.

No podía dejarle ir: no ahora, que sabía perfectamente que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, que sería capaz de cruzar el mismísimo infierno con tal de tenerle a su lado...

Y él la amaba: fue a buscarle, la salvó de caer...

... Tantas veces: no sólo en el plano físico.

Es su esperanza, su fortaleza y su vigor: la única persona que podía mantenerle en pie...

Llega a visualizar el aeropuerto...

* * *

-Los boletos, señor...

Tokairin se los entrega. Toma el reloj: ya era hora de despegar...

Entra al avión y se sienta: tira su cabeza hacia atrás.

Estaba todo perdido: nada más quedaba irse y no volver.

Abre la ventana del avión, tratando de ver un milagro.

La cierra de un golpe: estaba harto de su ingenuidad...

Después de leer la carta, todo quedó muy claro...

Demasiado claro.

Y, por si no fuese poco, bastaba con verles muy juntos en la calle.

Estúpido: no llegó a tiempo...

Una mujer demasiado buena como para haberle esperado tan sagradamente.

* * *

-Señor, ¿podría decirme el número del vuelo que va al Tíbet?

-Es el 307, señorita...

-Gracias...- Natsumi va corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada al avión, pero mira con desesperación que la cierran.

Natsumi corre hasta llegar allí.

-¡No, señor: por favor, necesito hablar con alguien! Es urgente...

-Lo lamento, señorita...

De pronto, deja de escuchar la voz del hombre.

Por intuición, mira hacia los vitrales del aeropuerto...

El vuelo 307 estaba despegando.

-¿Despegó?...- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-Señorita... ¡Señorita!- Natsumi se iba hacia un lado: de la nada, perdió todas sus fuerzas.

-... Dios, no, no: no puede ser...- se colocó la mano en la frente, tratando de pensar que estaba en otra pesadilla...

No era así: el temblor de sus rodillas, la resequedad de sus labios...

El nudo en su garganta estaba presente.

Todo era real: todo se fue por el tacho de la basura...

Demasiado tarde...

Tarde...

* * *

_Pensar que era un sueño, o quizás una pesadilla..._

_Que nunca había ocurrido..._

Los pasos la llevaban como un espíritu en pena: tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorarle...

Era muy tarde: el cielo estaba cubierto. Hacía un frío colador de huesos, pero parecía no importarle...

¿Podría quizás asemejarse, contenerle un ápice del vacío que sentía en su pecho?

No era posible: mil imágenes del reencuentro se hicieron añicos al ver al avión despegar frente a sus ojos.

Caminaba, con serias intenciones de tirarse cuesta abajo, y dejar que los buitres hicieran su resto...

¿Buitres en Japón?: ya estaba de patio...

Se sienta en una banca, cansada de gimotear como niña perdida.

Trata de mirar a su alrededor, pero no había nadie...

Esa maldita costumbre del ser humano: valerse de los milagros para poder confrontar de mejor manera los problemas...

Pero... ¿Sería posible que?-

Natsumi se levanta: comienza a caminar.

Al poco andar, ve una silueta en ese lugar.

Sus corazonadas no la engañaban: era él.

-¡Tokairin!

Se levanta del banquito, con la mirada fruncida.

-¿N-Natsumi?

Va caminando para encontrarle.

Los dos están de frente.

Natsumi sonríe, algo cansada de la corrida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntan al unísono.

-... Pensé que te habías ido a los Himalayas- respondió Natsumi.

-... Pensé que te habías ido con Fukusawa- le dijo Tokairin, con la voz más apagada...

Natsumi niega con la cabeza. Tokairin se le acerca:

-Tenía los pasajes para hoy, pero no me pareció correcto huir: quería despedirme de todos Uds., de ti... Desearte buena suerte. Cambié el pasaje para mañana en la mañana.

No dejaba de ser sincero: era así, simplemente.

-... Yo no iba a irme con Kaede.

-No es necesario que lo ocultes, Natsumi: ya no vale la pena...

-¡Te estoy hablando en serio, Tokairin: mírame!

Le toma el rostro, acercándoselo a ella.

-Yo no amo a Kaede... Es mi amigo.

-Te metiste con él, Natsumi: ¿por qué?

Sus palabras eran hirientes y certeras: Natsumi le suelta.

Era momento de decirle la verdad.

-Fue un momento de borrachera, Souji: no fue nada en serio...

-Eso es lo que tú piensas, Natsumi: pero no fue así- Tokairin se sienta, con las manos en el rostro.

Era increíble, ¿seguía dudando?

-¿De qué cresta estás hablando?

-¡Te metiste con él porque te sentías sola, Natsumi: porque estabas despechada de lo que ocurre con nosotros! ¡¡NO SOPORTAS ESTA RELACIÓN EN LA DISTANCIA!!

Natsumi se le queda mirando...

Tenía razón: tenía toda la razón.

-E-está bien: es cierto...- se sienta a su lado, cansada de seguir en la misma ruleta- No voy a negártelo, Tokairin...

Se quedaron callados, sin mirarse...

De pronto, comenzó a caer nieve: copones de nieve que iban blanqueciendo sus cabezas...

Natsumi toma unos copos en su mano: esta vez no se derretían...

-Pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Estoy enamorada de ti.

Tokairin se le queda mirando: Natsumi corresponde con su mirada.

-Te amo, Souji Tokairin: eres el hombre de mi vida...

La mira atentamente: toma su cara, enfrentándola a la suya.

-No debemos seguir, Natsumi: esto te hace mucho daño...

-¡Y sigues con ello, Tokairin!- le quita las manos de un manotazo, incorporándose del asiento- ¡Por la cresta, Tokairin: he dejado de comer por ti!

-¡Eso no es un halago, Natsumi: no quiero que te enfermes por mí! ¡Quiero que te recuperes, que sigas adelante: quiero ver ese fuego vivo en tus ojos nuevamente!

Natsumi se lleva las manos al rostro: todo era tan difícil de confrontar...

Tokairin la abraza: intenta calmarla, pero parecía haber estado atada.

Lloró amargamente... Los minutos pasaban, pero Natsumi no se detenía. Tokairin la aleja de su pecho: la toma del rostro, confrontándola.

-Natsumi: tú sabes bien que me gustas, que desde hace mucho tiempo que he estado tras de ti. Cuando fuiste a encararme esa vez, en el aeropuerto, fui muy dichoso de saberme correspondido por ti... Pero no puedes negar lo que sientes, sólo por tener miedo.

Natsumi abre los ojos, mirándole con asombro:

-¿Miedo: de qué hablas?

-Sabes perfectamente de quién estoy hablando... Él te ama...

Natsumi desvía su mirada, pero Tokairin vuelve a encararle.

-Y tú también...

-Souji, eso no- Por favor, ¿en verdad deseas esto?

-Quiero que estés feliz, Natsumi: y esta relación, tan de lejos, nos está matando...

Comienza a mirar hacia los lados, con la respiración agitada: sus palabras sabían a despedida.

-¿No vas a volver?

-No...

-Pero, Tokairin...

-¡No voy a rehuir esto más: tú amas a Kaede!... Y si lo amas, yo no soy quién para amarrarte a esta situación...

Natsumi le da la espalda. Cúmulos de sentimientos encontrados en su cabeza: nunca pensó que había una forma de arreglarlo todo.

Tenía miedo de descubrir lo que implicaba esa vuelta en su vida.

-... No deseo que me vayas a despedir al aeropuerto, Natsumi: quiero que esto termine aquí. Además, todavía estás convaleciente: no es correcto que estés de pie con esta temperatura...

-... Kaede se fue: no va a volver

-Kaede va a volver a tu lado, Natsumi: sé cuánto te ama...

Se sienta, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

-¿Qué nos pasó, Tokairin: cuándo se nos fue el amor?

-... Fue mi culpa, Natsumi: todo este tiempo, no aproveché el cultivar lo de nosotros. Te enfermaste infinidad de veces por mi causa, no tenemos tiempo para vernos, ni para pelear siquiera... Simplemente no funcionó...

Tokairin la levanta: se la lleva al pecho y la aferra por última vez.

-Los dos nos equivocamos, Tokairin: yo también lo dejé morir...

-... Deja de pensar en culpas: todo ha terminado...

* * *

_Después de estar tanto tiempo abrazados, se tomó la molestia y me llevó al departamento: me besó en la frente... Un beso escuálido, pero no pude evitar sentir una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla._

_No se dio cuenta, pero yo le vi hasta que desapareció por el pasillo: un nudo en mi garganta me impidió decirle adiós._

_Apenas y entré al departamento, me fui a la cama..._

_No pude conciliar el sueño..._

_A la mañana siguiente, a las diez, me puse a llorar sin motivo._

_Supuse que era la hora del despegue._

_Me sentí miserable: creía que había sido la causante de nuestro rompimiento... Sólo esperaba no secarme._

* * *

**Like a ghost don't need a key  
Your best friend I've come to be  
Please don't think of getting up for me  
You don't even need to speak  
**

**When I've been here for just one day  
You'll already miss me if I go away  
So close the blinds and shut the door  
You won't need other friends anymore  
**

**Oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home**

**If you're cold I'll keep you warm  
If you're low just hold on  
Cause I will be your safety  
Oh don't leave home**

**And I arrived when you were weak  
I'll make you weaker, like a child  
Now all your love you give to me**

**When your heart is all I need**

**Oh, don't leave home, oh don't leave home**

**If you're cold I'll keep you warm  
If you're low just hold on  
Cause I will be your safety  
Oh don't leave home**

**Oh how quiet, quiet the world can be  
When it's just you and little me  
Everything is clear and everything is new  
So you won't be leaving will you**

**If you're cold I'll keep you warm  
If you're low just hold on  
Cause I will be your safety  
Oh don't leave home.**

**Cause I will be your safety**

**Cause I will be your safety**

**Cause I will be your safety**

**Oh don't leave home****.**

"**Don't leave home", Dido.**

* * *

**Una semana después...**

-Me desperté a las siete de la mañana: era domingo... Estaba nevando, y no sentí frío: no sé porqué. Intenté picar cebolla para disimular el llanto...- Natsumi comienza a reír, con lágrimas en los ojos- Pero se me había olvidado que Miyuki era alérgica a la cebolla: estornudó hasta que no le quedaron pulmones. Me retó por mi conducta tan seca: le pedí disculpas, pero me enojé tanto que salí del departamento...- Se sienta en el pasto: el viento soplaba cada vez con más fuerza- Quizás sólo quería venir a sentirte un poco más...

Natsumi fue a recorrer el lugar que le había mostrado Souji una vez, cuando hicieron el viaje en verano, donde se encontraba esa anciana.

Era necesario: necesitaba ese silencio consolador para aclarar la mente.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se había ido.

Una semana desde que comenzó con la lucha...

* * *

**Flash back**

**Día de la partida**

Miyuki la miraba de reojo: Natsumi consumía su desayuno con desmedida tranquilidad, a comparación de los días de siempre.

Sabía el porqué: en la mañana, sintió que lloraba, pero fue incapaz de cuestionarle algo.

Era mejor darle su espacio: tenía mucho de qué pensar...

-Muchas gracias por la comida- dijo Natsumi, limpiándose la boca.

-De nada...

Se levanta de la mesa, en dirección al baño: tenían turno y no podían atrasarse más.

Miyuki estaba recogiendo los platos, cuando se percató que Natsumi estaba parada, sin movimiento.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunta Miyuki.

-Miyuki, yo-

Se da la vuelta: Natsumi esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me encuentro bien: no tienes porqué preocuparte...

Con esas palabras en el aire, Miyuki se da cuenta de la verdad.

Tenía que pasar por esto, antes de recuperarla...

* * *

Natsumi vuelve del trabajo: apenas entra al departamento, se encuentra con el perro, echado en la entrada.

-Ya volví... ¡Mastodonte!

El perro estaba echado, con los ojitos tristes y apagados.

Era cierto: el perro no estaba muy contento... Prueba fehaciente: el plato estaba lleno. Desordenado, pero lleno.

-Ah, chico: ven acá...- Natsumi lo colocó en sus piernas, dejándole de frente- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, cariño? Desde hace mucho que no comes nada...

El perro se le echa en las piernas, moviendo lentamente la cola.

Ese perro estaba desesperado por salir...

A pesar de sacarlo todos los días, seguía con la misma carota de siempre...

A menos que-

Natsumi se incorpora, negando con la cabeza.

-No, no, ¡no!: tú no puedes dejarme sola también...

El perro se le queda mirando.

Natsumi le acaricia el pelaje, tratando de controlar las lágrimas...

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

-¡Ah, Mastodonte!: vamos a estar muy bien por aquí- Yoriko le remueve el pelo, haciendo que el perro ladre y mueva la cola como un loco.

Yoriko estaba desbordante de felicidad: ese animal era sumamente amistoso, y se entendían como nadie. Natsumi se le queda mirando, controlando su pena por verle partir.

-Hey, chico: llegó la hora de despedirme...

El perro corre hacia Natsumi: le ladra y le da lengüetazos por doquier.

Natsumi le revuelve el pelaje de la cabeza.

-Cuídalo mucho, Yoriko: aquí está su bolsa de comida- Natsumi le da un saco de diez kilos de alimento canino, ante la mirada atónita de ella- Come cuatro veces al día: si quieres, le das una de estas croquetas de pescado... Y-y- comienza a gimotear un poco- Aquí tienes su gatito de plástico: le encanta mordisquearlo cuando está de malas...

-Natsumi...- musita Yoriko, viendo cuan afectada se encuentra por el animal.

-... Y que no coma ensaladas, por mucho que te lo insista: le dan gases y tendrías que sacarle los chanchitos acariciándole la pancita...

En ese instante, Natsumi saca un pañuelo, sonándose fuertemente.

-Bueno, eso sería todo: ojalá y te haga buena compañía...

-¡Por supuesto, Natsumi! Eres muy amable conmigo... ¡Ah, eres mi mejor amiga!- Yoriko se le lanza al cuello, casi dejándola sin respiración.

-Ahg, Yoriko... ¡Yoriko!- de un solo grito, logró espantar a la susodicha.

Se despide de ambos, caminando hacia la estación.

Se desprende de lo único que la mantenía unida al pasado.

Tenía trabajo pendiente... Y deseaba sacar todas sus penas con la rutina...

* * *

**Fin del racconto**

¿Qué más podía decir? Ni perro tenía que le ladrara ahora.

Triste burla, pero era cierto...

Apenas y asimiló lo de "dejar ir" todos se escaparon de su lado: como si hubiesen estado amarrados a su lado.

Natsumi comienza a reír: más valía hacerlo, para no amargarse la existencia...

Se levanta del pasto: toma una botella de agua y la esparce por la animita: une palma con palma y ora en silencio.

Luego de terminado el oratorio, toma su moto y vuelve a casa.

* * *

**Un año después...**

-Buenos días, sr. Cartero...

El cartero se oculta tras la puerta: Miyuki le mira, con la ceja alzada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-N-no... ¿No está su compañera de departamento?

Al caer en la cuenta, Miyuki comienza a reír.

Pobre cartero: Natsumi lo dejó traumatizado de por vida...

De pronto, aparece la aludida...

-Buenos días, sr. Cartero...- le saluda cordialmente.

-Buenos días, señorita Tsujimoto- le corresponde, con una sonrisa de alivio. Cuando se va para la cocina, el cartero se le acerca a Miyuki- ¿Qué le pasó a la señorita Tsujimoto: está enferma?

-Nada, señor: sólo está un poquito cambiada...

-¡Bueno, a lo que me convoca!: les han llegado cartas del extranjero, eso sí...

Un ruido estridente de ollas y platos se escucha desde lejos: pasos rápidos que se acercan al living.

Natsumi se lanza por los aires, ante la inútil huida del cartero.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

El cartero intenta huir, pero Natsumi se le tira encima.

Las cartas volaron por el aire, ante la mirada atónita de Miyuki.

Con el cartero inconsciente, Natsumi toma el bolso y desparrama las cartas por el suelo, intentando dar con lo que tanto deseaba buscar.

-¡¡AH, DIOS MÍO: QUÉ ALEGRÍA!!- toma las cartas y corre lejos del lugar: se encierra en su habitación. Miyuki le echa un balde de agua fría en la cara al cartero, quien despierta inmediatamente.

-Ah, Dios...

-¿Se encuentra Ud, bien?

-Sí, sí...- el cartero toma su bolso, recogiendo las cartas con rapidez- Sólo déjeme tranquilo: me cambiaré de profesión... ¡Me cambiaré de profesión, lo juro!- espeta el cartero, quien sale disparado por la puerta de salida.

Miyuki le mira, con la cara media contraída por la risa.

Va hacia la habitación de Natsumi.

-Eres una desconsiderada, Natsumi: ¡mira que andar botando al cartero! Si sigues embistiendo a los carteros, nos van a demandar por-

Miyuki detiene su reto: la cara de Natsumi estaba pálida.

-Por Dios, Natsumi... ¿Qué te pasó?

-... Nada, nada: ¡nada, estoy bien!- Natsumi se limpia las lágrimas del rostro- Voy a hacer la comida: tenemos el turno de noche...

-Lo que digas- Natsumi salió al lado de ella, sin darle más explicación.

Apenas y le vio afuera de su habitación, Natsumi lleva con fuerza las cartas a su pecho.

Era increíble el pensar que todo había terminado. Tokairin le escribía con más frecuencia que nunca.

Tal vez, creyó pertinente el hacerle saber que se encontraba con bien; para no angustiarle y adjudicarle un peso mayor a su conciencia.

Tonto buena gente: todavía estaba preocupado por ella... Aunque se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

-¿Estos informes?

-No puedo creerlo...

-¿Será posible enmarcarlos en alguna parte?

-¡¡Mejor los enviamos a los récordes Guinnes!!

-No seas exagerada, Ikuko: sólo la felicitó el capitán, nada más.

-Pero ¿acaso no le viste la cara casi blanca de la sorpresa? Es increíble que Natsumi Tsujimoto haya hecho este trabajo...

-¿Y si la ayudó Miyuki?

Todos murmuraban, asombrados por el informe que había realizado Natsumi. Miyuki se le quedó mirando: apenas y volteaba la vista del computador: tecleaba a mil letras el minuto.

-Natsumi, ¿te sientes bien?

-... Perfectamente- fue su escuálida respuesta.

-De acuerdo...- musitó Miyuki, algo preocupada con la actitud de Natsumi- Si necesitas algo, me avisas...

-Oka...

* * *

Miyuki va a la azotea: deja que el viento le meza el cabello.

Tenía que darse un respiro: todo lo que le ocurría a Natsumi causaba estragos en su ánimo.

Era inevitable: Natsumi era como su hermana menor. Era incapaz de separarse de ella, se preocupaba de todo lo que le estaba pasando...

Sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba bien.

-¿Qué haces acá, Miyuki?

Nakayima se le acerca: también se encontraba preocupado por la actitud de Miyuki.

-Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire: me siento un tanto atareada...

-Bueno, te comprendo: pero parece que lo llevas demasiado lejos...

Miyuki se le queda mirando. Ken-chan apoya sus brazos en el barandal, mirando hacia la ciudad.

-Me preocupa mucho Natsumi: se ve bastante mal...

-Tú también, Miyuki: tienes el rostro demacrado.

Suspira, cansada: se apoya de los barandales también.

-Quisiera que dejara de sufrir...

-Por supuesto que lo deseas, Miyuki: nadie desea ver a Natsumi así... Pero está pasando por una etapa importante: está madurando de una vez, y tienes que dejarla hacerlo sola...

Miyuki le increpa con la mirada: sus palabras eran muy fuertes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Miyuki... Eres una mujer maravillosa, de gran talento y muy inteligente. Sé que quieres a Natsumi: yo también la estimo mucho, pero eso no significa que debas arreglarle los problemas y ocuparte de sus asuntos. Debe explotar su fuerza interior: seguir adelante con su potencial, y va a sufrir unas caídas, te lo aseguro, pero los cambios que experimenta son para bien.

-No estoy muy segura...- musita Miyuki.

-Kobayakawa- espeta Nakayima- Para empezar, no se cae del hambre y hace ejercicios moderadamente: ¿eso no te dice algo?

-... Pues, sí: te lo concedo. Pero debo estar con ella...

-Debes hacer tu vida: déjala ser... Mira a tu alrededor, Miyuki: ¿es que no te das cuenta?- Nakayima se le acerca: la toma de los hombros- He esperado tanto por este momento...

De un momento a otro, Nakayima la besa en los labios.

Natsumi subía las escaleras: tenía que arreglar unas cosas que no le habían quedado muy claras acerca de los informes.

Abre la puerta, pero se tapa la boca...

Mira a los dos tortolitos, muy acaramelados.

Natsumi sonríe, alegre: por fin han caído en cuenta.

De pronto, escucha unos pasos: era el teniente, que buscaba a Miyuki. Al parecer, le estaba tirando los corridos a su compañera.

-¡Teniente Izosaki: qué bueno verle!

-Buenos días, señorita Tsujimoto: con su permiso- el teniente intenta pasarle de largo, pero Natsumi se le atraviesa.

-¡Ah, vamos, teniente: una partida de vencidas!

-Señorita, no tengo tiempo para sus jueguitos...

-¡¡Ya, ya, ya: no se me haga el tarugo y vamos a jugar un rato!!- Natsumi se lo lleva rápidamente.

Por lo menos, para que tengan su tiempo a solas...

* * *

-¡Ahg, mi pobrecita espalda!- Natsumi se estira a más no poder, tratando de reprimir un bostezo- Esto de ganar en vencidas me tiene algo cansada...

-Presumida...- musita Miyuki.

-¡No me vengas a decir nada, señorita "N"!

Todos miran a Miyuki, con los ojos como platos.

Natsumi se tapa la boca, cuando cae en la cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

-¡¡NATSUMI TSUJIMOTO: ERES UNA BOCONA SIN REMEDIO!!

La sale persiguiendo, pero Natsumi es mucho más rápida.

Mira hacia atrás, fijándose en haberla perdido de vista, cuando choca con alguien y cae al suelo.

-Ouch...- se masajea la cabeza, media adolorida por el golpe.

-Eres una insensata: tienes setecientos años y sigues corriendo como si fueras una muchachita de primaria...

Natsumi abre los ojos a más no poder: todavía no levantaba los ojos, cuando escucha gritar de lo lejos...

-¡¡Fukusawa!!

¿Era posible?

Levanta los ojos hacia la persona que tenía enfrente de él.

Era imposible de creer: lo que había estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo, por fin se hacía realidad.

No alcanza a decir palabra: se le cuelga del cuello, gritando como una loca.

-¡¡Ya, ya: si yo también estoy feliz de verte!!

-¡Grandulón: al fin volviste!- de la nada, le pega un empujón- ¡Eres un idiota: ¿por qué te demoraste tanto?!

-Bueno, a decir verdad...- Kaede no alcanza a decir palabra: a su lado, aparece la jovencita de la otra vez...

-Por Dios...- se tapa la boca, casi muda de espanto- ¡¡TIENES UN HIJO!!

Kaede le da un coscorrón leve en la cabeza: Emiko comienza a reír.

-¡¡ERES UNA TONTA: ES MI SOBRINA Y TIENE LA MITAD DE MI EDAD!!

-¡OYE, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA: NO ES MI CULPA QUE TE GUSTEN LAS JOVENCITAS!

-¡¿ESCUCHARON LO QUE DIJO NATSUMI?: KAEDE ES PADRE!

A casi la mitad de las presentes les dio un ataque de histeria.

Natsumi no dejaba de reír, mirando cómo Kaede revisaba a las que cayeron desmayadas por el impacto de la "noticia".

-Mi tío erró de vocación: debió haber sido modelo...

-Hazle caso a tu sobrina, Kaede: te estás perdiendo...

-Será mejor que te calles, Natsumi- espetó, con la mirada muy fruncida.

-¡Ah, ya: no se enoje el modelo!

-¡¡Ya es suficiente: deja de burlarte de mí!!

-Tu tío está de malas, al parecer...

-¡No es tan así, señorita Natsumi! Desde que llegamos al departamento, no ha dejado de hablar de Ud.

Natsumi se le queda mirando, con una ceja alzada: Kaede queda de todos colores...

-Gracias por ponerme en evidencia, mi querida sobrina...

-No hay de qué, tiíto...- le contesta, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Cuando termina el incidente, va hacia Natsumi y la abraza, levantándola del suelo. Natsumi siente su cara enrojecer cuando Kaede la tiene en brazos: era inexplicable...

-Te extrañé tanto, Kaede... Me alegra que estés aquí.

-Lo mismo digo: supongo que ahora ya no habrán más problemas, ¿verdad?

-No habrán problemas... ¡Si me sueltas ahora, que se me corta la circulación de la sangre!

-Oh, lo siento...- Kaede la deja en el piso.

-¡Ah! Gracias...

-No hay de queso; no más de papas...

-Tan mejicano que saliste, Fukusawa: ¡eso te pasa por ver tanta novela cebollenta!

-¡Tío Kaede: ¿ve telenovelas mejicanas?!

-¡Natsumi, me las vas a pagar!

Kaede sale tras ella, ante las carcajadas de los demás.

Emiko se les queda mirando, algo suspicaz acerca de sus conductas.

Tras la corrida, Kaede y Natsumi vuelven hacia el grupo.

-¡Bueno! Aprovechando la ocasión- responde Yoriko- Los invito a todos a mi casa: sirvámonos un poco de sake y hablamos de la vida...

-¡Eso es excelente: vamos todos!

Natsumi, Kaede y Emiko se quedan a un lado, conversando.

-¡Qué preciosidad! Parece un muñequito...

-Muñequita, Natsumi...

-¡Ah, perdón!

Todos ríen a causa de la acotación de Natsumi.

Kaede detiene su reír: mira detenidamente a Natsumi, feliz de volverle a ver, de estar a su lado...

Cuando cargaba a la bebita, no dejó de sentir admiración...

"Cuando tenga sus propios hijos..."

Disipó los pensamientos de su cabeza: era demasiado martirio de su mente...

Sin embargo, no pudo sino sentirse nuevamente ameno, feliz...

Completo.

-Emiko, mi delfina, ¿puedes adelantarte a casa?

-¡Por supuesto!: vamos, Hikaru...

La muchacha se lleva a la bebita.

¿Dijo Hikaru?

-Es una preciosidad, ¿no?

-Sí, es muy linda.

Kaede suspira: en verdad que le hacía falta Natsumi.

Le toma de la mano. Natsumi le mira a los ojos.

-Vamos, Rihanna: te invito a dar una vuelta...

* * *

-Así que de médico nuevamente, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, a decir verdad, todavía estoy con aficiones de subirme a los hierros...

Natsumi comienza con una risa contagiosa: Kaede mantiene su mirada en ella.

De pronto, Natsumi siente la mirada persistente de su compañero sobre ella: le mira, con el ceño fruncido: no podía evitar sonrojarse ante él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kaede?

-... Estás muy cambiada, Natsumi: bueno, en ciertas cosas...Te ves más serena: me gusta mucho que estés así...

Se sientan en un banquito, mirando la plazoleta.

-Bueno: han pasado tantas cosas desde que te conocí, desde hace unos años atrás...

-Sí: a decir verdad, nunca pensé que podría recuperar la vida que tenía... No me he sentido tan bien desde... Bueno- desde hace mucho tiempo...

Kaede mira el cielo: jamás le había parecido tan azul...

En eso estaba, cuando Natsumi se le acurruca a un lado.

-Te eché de menos, grandulón: no vuelvas a irte así como así...

-No me voy a ir más, Natsumi: me quedaré acá para siempre...

Natsumi lo miró directamente: tenía que preguntarle, aunque fuese muy incómodo de responder...

-Oye... Lo de-

Kaede se le queda mirando: al sentir su mirada, se azoró y tosió un poco.

-Bueno: cof, cof... Lo que te pasaba conmigo, ¿ya se te acabó?

-Mmm... Era eso...

-¿Y, bien?

-Bueno, Natsumi: no te niego que, a veces, me dan ¡¡UNAS TREMENDAS GANAS QUE TIRARME ENCIMA DE TI Y!!- Kaede se le tira encima, jugando con ella.

-¡¡Kaede, eres un insoportable: habla en serio de una vez por todas!!

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! Debiste ver tu cara...

-Eres incorregible, Fukusawa...

Se quedó en silencio: finalmente, retomó la palabra:

-Bueno, así como decir: ¡que bruto que olvidado!... Bueno, pues no: pero ya no es tanto...- le mentía, por temor a sentir repelencia por lo pasado.

Natsumi arqueó las cejas, algo triste por escuchar sus palabras.

-Qué bueno saberlo... Me alegra que estés mejor, Kaede.

-¿En serio?- Kaede se le acerca: necesitaba saber si en verdad no le importaba...

-Bueno, en realidad no: es que como no eres mi amigo... ¡Preguntas estúpidas que me haces: por supuesto que sí!- le dice Natsumi, tomándole el pelo por sus preguntas.

-Je, je, je: no cambias, Tsujimoto... Sigues siendo tan payasa como siempre...

-Yo ya te veía creando tu hospital gratis "PARA LOS CORAZONES LOCOS", o algo parecido: como en las telenovelas que tanto te gustan ver...

-¡No veo telenovelas!... Estás rayada del mate, Natsumi...

-Bueno, algo así- le contesta, con una sonrisa de treinta y dos dientes.

Se quedan en silencio: Kaede vuelve a retomar la conversa.

-¿Y cómo está tu marido?- le pregunta, con un tono más displicente en su voz.

-... Se fue...

Kaede se levanta del asiento: no podía controlar su asombro...

-¿Qué?

-Terminamos, en serio- inspiró profundo: todo seguía muy fresco en su corazón- Me di cuenta que sufríamos y peleábamos por cualquier cosa: eso no era sano...

Se sienta de un sopetón: estaba para adentro...

¿Estaba sola?... Natsumi, su Natsumi...

Natsumi se le queda mirando: ¿es que acaso ya le daba lo mismo?

-... Es- es increíble: te felicito...

Kaede sonríe: una luz de esperanza brillaba en sus ojos.

Se levanta, tomando su casaca, en ademán de partir.

-P-p-Pero ¿qué haces, mastodonte?

-Se me olvidó algo muy importante: tengo que ir al departamento...

-Todavía, ¿todavía no arreglas tus cosas?

-No, es una pequeñez, algo de lo que debo ocuparme... ¡De ahí nos vemos!

No le deja decir palabra: parte corriendo a su departamento.

Natsumi se le queda mirando, algo triste por sus dichos...

Después de todo, se había quedado amando sola.

Ahora sí que lo tenía muy claro: en cuanto vio a Kaede, le temblaron las piernas, estaba actuando como una niñita enamorada...

¿Enamorada? Si era así, ¿iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo que ocurrió con Souji?

¡No!: no iba a permitirlo más...

Tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia su departamento.

Tenía que lograrlo.

* * *

El agua tibia lo relajaba un poco más: más de media hora en la ducha y no deseaba salir.

Iba a jugársela por ella.

Ya no importaba lo que había pasado antes.

Cerró la llave: seguía goteando.

De pronto, escucha el timbre.

Se seca un poco el cuerpo: sólo alcanza a ponerse los bóxers, pues el timbre sonaba cada vez con más persistencia.

-¡¡Ya voy, ya voy!!

Abre la puerta de una vez.

Natsumi iba a hablar, pero es ella la que queda ahora pasmada: Kaede estaba semi desnudo. Ya lo había visto antes, pero, ante tantos sentimientos encontrados, sólo atinó a taparse la cara: para no delatar su sonrojo.

-¡¡Ay, Fukusawa: así no se recibe a la gente!!

-¿Eh?- Kaede se le queda mirando: estaba demasiado hermosa.

Demasiado hermosa.

Pero algo más le estaba gustando: parecía muy nerviosa ante él, como si estuviera-

¿Era posible?

-¿Por qué te sonrojas: es que acaso te da pena?

Kaede se le acerca: el corazón de Natsumi late a mil por hora.

-¡Vamos, Kaede: ya tápate y deja de atosigarme!

Kaede arquea las cejas: eso sí que era extraño en ella...

Le toma las manos con ternura: se las besa lentamente.

A estas alturas, Natsumi estaba roja al extremo: le quita las manos, apoyándose en la puerta.

-¿No sentiste nada?- le sonríe Kaede.

-... Kaede, por favor: estás medio desnudo...

-Mejor ocasión- sonríe, con la mirada fija en sus labios.

-Tú no entiendes: los chicos, la reunión, tu sobrina...

-Ella entenderá...

-Pero si mis compañeros comienzan a hablar de noso-

No pudo culminar con la frase: Kaede la besa apasionadamente.

Apenas y puede sostenerse en pie: Kaede la afirma dulcemente de la cintura.

-Deja de preocuparte del resto, Natsumi: sólo disfruta...

Comienza a quitarle la ropa: desabrocha los botones de la camisa, dejándola en sostén.

La toma en brazos: van hacia su dormitorio.

No podía esperar ni un minuto más: tanto tiempo sin verle, tantas noches solo...

Apenas y la recuesta en la cama, se le echa encima: tenía muchas ganas de hacerle el amor.

-Kaede, la puerta...- le dice entre besos: pero Kaede parecía no detenerse...

-Son ratas, mi amor: sólo son ratas...

Natsumi se incorpora, totalmente azorada.

-¿Me dijiste amor, pedazo de idiota?

Kaede se ríe: esa mujer sí que lo volvía loco.

-¡Por supuesto que no!: tú eres mi rehén... Voy a hacer lo que quiera contigo...

La aprisiona contra la cama, en son de mofa.

De pronto, unas lágrimas...

-Natsumi... No era en serio: discúlpame...

-Te amo, Kaede: te amo mucho...- le dice, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo te adoro, Natsumi: eres la mujer a la que más amo en toda mi vida... Quiero hacerte el amor, pero si no lo deseas: habrá tiempo.

No deseaba hacer eso: lo toma de los hombros y lo coloca encima de ella.

-Yo quiero estar contigo, Kaede: también quiero hacer el amor...

Kaede sonríe: le da un beso tierno en los labios.

Termina por quitarle toda la ropa.

Iba a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, pero Natsumi llega a entender lo que iba a hacer.

Le toma las manos, deteniéndole.

-Quiero que sepas cuánto te amo: no te protejas...

Kaede sonríe: lo que le dice le llega al corazón.

Sin esperar más, comienza a introducirse en ella.

Natsumi entierra los dedos en su espalda: sentía miles de espasmos en su cuerpo.

Kaede comenzó con el vaivén: mientras la miraba, iba acompasando sus movimientos a los de ella.

Era tan maravilloso: inigualable a la vez anterior.

Sus movimientos eran profundos: lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser. Kaede coloca el rostro en la almohada, hacia el lado de su oído: sus sensuales gemidos roncos no hacían sino exacerbar la libido en ella.

Pero estaba por llegar a su cúlmine: la cama rechinaba por el movimiento.

Kaede acerca sus labios a los de ella: terminan ahogando sus gemidos en la unión de sus bocas...

Llegan al éxtasis juntos.

Kaede sigue encima de ella: necesita verla, hablarle. Cuando hicieron el amor la vez anterior, ni siquiera voltearon la cara para mirarse.

Necesitaba sentirlo real.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, amor?

-... Muy bien: creo que lo hice mejor esta vez, ¿verdad?

Natsumi le sonríe, con la respiración profunda y pausada, tras tanto ejercicio...

Kaede le sonríe: le da un beso en los labios, en su nariz.

-Estuviste más que bien: pero espero que haya más que esta vez...

-Eres terrible, Kaede- le tira una almohada, y Kaede la esquiva.

Se incorpora un instante, para verla mejor.

-Eres muy hermosa: en verdad te digo, espero que no sea algo aislado.

-¿Sigues dudando de lo que estoy sintiendo por ti?

Natsumi le toma el rostro, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Te amo, Kaede: no volveré a dudar de esto que estoy sintiendo...

-... Menos mal que caíste en la cuenta: ya estaba planeando el secuestro- le contestó, con una sonrisa de treinta y dos dientes.

-¡YA DEJA DE SUBIRME AL COLUMPIO: ¿HASTA CUÁNDO VOY A TENER QUE SOPORTAR TUS NIÑERÍAS?!

Kaede se coloca encima de ella, besándola: Natsumi le corre el rostro.

Siempre Kaede y sus niñerías...

Kaede y sus ironías...

Kaede y su "entusiasmo", llegó a dimensionar Natsumi, cuando sintió que el tipo estaba comenzando con el jueguito nuevamente... ¡No es que no tuviese ganas, NO! Sólo que tenían que llegar a una hora presentable.

-Kaede,... ¡Kaede Fukusawa: córtala! Tenemos que ir a la celebración.

-No tengo ganas: quiero estar contigo.

-¡Ay, qué camote te has puesto: hazte para allá!- de una sola patada, bota a Kaede al piso- ¡Vamos a ir para allá: te guste o no la idea!

Kaede coloca su cara, apoyada en la cama: a Natsumi le baja la ternura...

-Ah... Si te pareces a Mastodonte cuando te pones así...

-¡¿ME ESTÁS COMPARANDO CON EL PERRO?!

-A ti no te costó mucho, cuando nos fuimos a la playa...

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA!- Kaede suelta una risotada que llega a escucharse hasta en la calle aledaña al edificio.

Natsumi va y, con un beso, lo calla.

-Ya, tonto: arréglate y nos vamos a la casa de Yoriko...

-¿Y si voy en bóxers?- aludió Kaede, conciente de la desaprobación de Natsumi.

-... Si llegaras a ir con bóxers, mastodonte, te mato: eres mío.

-¡Ah, ya! Te pareces a Myriam Hernández...

-¡Eres un tonto!

-_¡¡Mío, mío: este amor es sólo mío!!..._

-¡Deja de cantar, Kaede: le vas a romper todos los vidrios a la señora Matsumata!

De la nada, como arte de magia, aparece Strike por la ventana.

-¡¡Quién osa a interrumpir la paz con ese estruendo infernal!!

Los dos increpan al aludido al unísono.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES ACÁ, LUNÁTICO SENIL?!

-¡CUIDADO CON SU LENGUAJE, JOVENCITOS!

-Esa voz...- concluye Kaede, con asombro.

Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, aparece la señora Matsumata.

Con trajes del mismo color de Strike, la señora acompaña a su "novio" en sus empresas justicieras.

-¡¡Señora Matsumata!!- grita con impresión Natsumi.

-¡Craso error, chica jonron: SOY STRIKE WOMAN!

-¡¿Qué le ha hecho a mi señora, LOCO DE PATIO?!- le grita Kaede, apuntándole con el dedo.

-¡Usted no se meta entre nosotros, bomberillo de tercera categoría!

-¡¡AH, NO: ÉSTA NO LE VA A SALIR GRATIS, VIEJO DECRÉPITO!!- Kaede va hacia él, pero Natsumi lo intenta frenar.

-¡¡TRATA DE HACERLO, MOCOSILLO: NO VAS A VENCER AL ROSTRO INMÁCULO Y VICTORIOSO DE LA JUSTICIA!!- avanza también Strike, pero Strike woman también intenta frenarle.

-¡¿INMÁCULO?, JA: ME RÍO EN TU CARA! ¡¡NATSUMI TE HA VENCIDO TODAS ESTAS VECES!!

-¡Kaede: ya basta de ponerme en ridículo!

-¡Lo mismo digo, panquecillo de amor!

De pronto, todo en silencio: Strike se lleva una mano a la cara, la señora Strike se tapa la boca...

Todo culmina en una risotada que casi y bota el edificio completo.

* * *

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- se escuchaba desde la ducha.

Natsumi se lleva una mano a la cara.

¡Con lo "malo" que era para reírse! Seguramente, iba a burlarse del pobre anciano toda la noche...

A estas alturas, el enmascarado debía tener las orejas como Dumbo.

-¡Ya cállate, mastodonte! Ah, Dios: este hombre me va a volver loca...- masculla Natsumi, tratando de coser los botones que Kaede le había sacado de la blusa...

-Y tú, ¿todavía no los coses?

-No puedo: nací con los "dedos crespos" para la costura...

-A ver: déjame a mí...- Kaede toma la camisa de ella, cosiendo de una vez todos los botones.

-¡Uhhh: qué bien cose el mamarracho regio!

-¡Tengo que aprender a coser, tonta! Para hacer los puntos cuando alguien se corta...

-Ahg, ya me quedó claro: no especifiques tanto...

Natsumi va a colocarse la camisa, pero Kaede la toma por detrás.

Con mucha ternura, desliza sus dedos por debajo del sostén, acariciándole los pechos...

-Kaede... Ah, mi amor: no me hagas esto...

-Shh...: sólo un momento- replica Kaede, dándole la vuelta para besarle.

-Ya, ya: vamos para allá. Tu sobrina nos espera...

-Bueno...

Kaede va abotonándose una camisa negra, pero Natsumi lo interrumpe.

-No, ¡no!: no vayas con esa...

-¿Qué?

-Espérame...- Natsumi va directo a su ropero: se escuchan unos ruidos de cosas al piso.

-¡¡NATSUMI TSUJIMOTO: DEJA DE HURGUETEAR EN MIS COSAS!!

De pronto, aparece Natsumi con su camisa azul.

Kaede queda en una pieza.

-La encontraste...

-Me la traje, cuando ocurrió lo de tu fiesta, ¿te acuerdas?

-¡Cómo no acordarme, mi Rihanna!

-¡Ah, tonto!: ya, vamos a la fiesta...

* * *

_En la fiesta de bienvenida todos estaban presentes._

_Onohara, Emiko, los señores "Strike", mis compañeros..._

_Kaede y yo llegamos al último: me tomó firmemente la mano y entramos juntos, ante la atónita mirada de mis compañeras._

_Onohara nos palanqueó su buen rato: estaba con la risa a flor de piel._

_Seguramente, nunca se esperó tal final..._

_No, nunca un final: es el principio de una vida llena de felicidad._

_Noche de parejas: Miyuki y Nakayima estuvieron pegados toda la fiesta._

_El pobre teniente estaba con la mirada perdida, ¡y no se le ocurrió mejor manera que coquetearle a Aoi!_

_Se imaginarán Uds.: llegaron a correr las lágrimas a causa de la risa._

_Días después, con todo este cambio en nuestras vidas, Miyuki me cuenta la gran noticia: se va a vivir con Nakayima._

_Casi me caí de espaldas: le recriminé mucho, pero terminé por felicitarle._

_Al final, lograron hacer lo que siempre habían deseado._

_Por mi parte, no voy a quejarme: el estar con Kaede es algo esplendoroso._

_Mi vida dio un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados..._

_Como cuando la nieve se derrite, y da lugar a los rayos del sol..._

_Todo florece, todo es más lindo..._

_¡No me malinterpreten!: lo que sentía por Souji fue sincero siempre, pero el amor actúa de manera misteriosa._

_"Códigos que son descifrables únicamente por el halo del tiempo"._

_Eso suele decir Kaede: le encuentro la razón._

_Ahora, me supe enterada que comienza una relación allá, en los Himalayas._

_Estoy feliz por él: no puedo desearle sino felicidad y buenos augurios._

* * *

-Buenos días, dormilón...- saluda Natsumi desde el living del apartamento de Kaede.

-¡Ya salgo del baño!- le escucha responder.

Natsumi sonríe. Toma los paquetes de comida y los deja en la cocina.

Pero, antes...

Toma el ramillete de tulipanes rojos y los lleva al living.

Con un trapito húmedo en la punta, limpia los retratos del altar.

Toma las flores y las ordena en cada florero.

Cuando termina con la tarea, mira satisfecha el resultado de su pequeño esfuerzo.

Kaede iba a hablarle, cuando se le queda mirando.

-Mi amor...- le dice a Natsumi, haciendo que pegue un salto de la impresión.

-¡BESTIA: TEN CUIDADO QUE ME ASUSTAS!

-¡Qué tierna, señorita Tsujimoto!

-¡Ah, ya: no te pongas catete! Vamos a tomar desayuno juntos...

-Si te vinieras a vivir acá, seguramente te sería menos costoso...

-No seas quejita: vivo enfrente tuyo. Además...- termina de colocar los platos en la mesa- Con la señora Miyamoto nos hemos vuelto muy amigas...

-¡Ah, ya!: entonces pídele a ella que te dé besitos y abracitos...

-¡Idiota: no soy lela!

-Mmm... No, si eso no te lo niego: se te nota, desde lejos...- Kaede la toma por la cintura, susurrándole en el oído- Que a ti te gustan mucho los hombres...

-¡Ay, cochino!- le pega un puntapié en la pantorrilla.

-¡Oye!

-¡Ya, ya, ya! Empecemos que tenemos que irnos a trabajar...

Toman desayuno, mirándose y riéndose de sus peripecias.

Las fotos relucen más que nunca.

Otsune y Hikaru: por fin llegó la alegría a su corazón.

Al fin, ha llegado la primavera a sus vidas...

FIN.

* * *

**Ah, ya¡¡**

**Snif... Bueno, para no alargar la penita...**

**Saludos y mil gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado para la historia: Reico, NatsumiTHH, Ivo, Hotaka, dax 5868 y todas las lectoras silenciosas. Muchísimas gracias por todo.**

**Sé que el autor debe ser parcial, pero me es imposible sino darle un abrazote desde la distancia a Reico: compañera (jajaja), muchas gracias por tu incondicional presencia y tu apoyo en esta historia.**

**Natsumi THH: mi niña linda, gracias por tus comentarios y tus apoyos. Te agradezco las críticas y tu sentido del humor. Espero que sigas escribiendo más, porque, a pesar de lo que piensen, a mí me encanta la pareja de Natsumi y Souji.**

**¡Qué más decirles, chiquillas! Hasta los redactores se quedan cortos de palabras cuando se llega al final: sin embargo, nunca me quedaré corta de agradecimientos... Gracias por todo.**

**Cuídense, ¡y no se me pierdan!: que tengo historias para esta página, que está un tantito pelada, por lo demás...**

**Ja, ja, ja: espero que no me echen de la página por difamación.**

**Muchos saludos y que Dios las bendiga.**

**Con cariño para todas Uds.**

**Gabriela Inés.**


End file.
